Fall Through Time
by Indieblue
Summary: "In the last twenty four hours, Draco Malfoy's life was flipped upside down. Not only was everything he'd ever known gone, but now the only person he had to rely on, hated him with every fibre in her being. Draco Malfoy was stuck in the past with none other than Hermione Jean Granger." Dramione. Non-canon. (Remione included.)
1. Prologue

**I had an idea for a Dramione fic and so here it is, well the Prologue at least. I might update this one occasionally, but I'm focusing on two other stories right now. Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only the storyline is mine.**

 **Anyways, please let me know what you think :)**

* * *

In the last twenty four hours, Draco Malfoys life was flipped upside down. Not only was everything he'd ever known gone, but now the the only person he had to rely on, hated him with every fibre in her being. Draco Malfoy was stuck in the past with none other than Hermione Jean Granger.

"Granger," Draco hissed as the brunette walked quickly through the Hogwarts Halls towards the Headmaster's office.

"What?" She snapped, whirling around. He would have collided with her if he hadn't been paying attention.

"How the fuck do you know that we actually travelled back in time?" Draco cocked an eyebrow; he wasn't doubting her intelligence but there weren't any clear indications, at least not as far as he could see.

"Honestly, it's just a gut feeling. Something inside of me tells me we're in the wrong time." Hermione glanced nervously around them. The halls were empty, and the portraits had woken up and were staring at them curiously. _Well that doesn't make any bloody sense, Granger._

"How do you know that Dumbledore is even here? Or that he's the Headmaster?" Draco groaned.

"We'll just have to go and see won't we?" Hermione smiled softly, "then we can go from there. I may not like you, Malfoy...but we have to stick together. You understand?"

"I may not like it, but agreed." Draco nodded, he remembered arguing with Granger in a corridor and then the ground seemed to shift and they both flew through a door. When he woke up, Hermione was pacing the small, bare room that they were in. Muttering things about time travel, he was growing more inclined to believe her. In their time it was December first, nineteen ninety-eight; most of their year returning to repeat their Seventh Year.

"Now we jus-"

"Oi! Who are you two?" A voice called from the end of the corridor behind them, Hermione saw a young Professor stalking towards them.

"Draco, we need to run...now!" Hermione said urgently, grasping his hand in hers instinctively. Hermione started sprinting down the corridor, paintings and doors flying by her. Draco ran next to her, he glanced back to see that the Professor had drawn their wand and was in hot pursuit. "I know a shortcut!" Hermione ducked right suddenly, dragging Draco with her. There was a short, narrow tunnel and when they emerged on the other side, the gargoyle that stood at the foot of the stairs that led to the Headmaster's office was right in front of them. "Lemon drops, Liquorice Whips, Sugar Quills, Pumpkin Fizz..." Hermione's shouting ceased when the gargoyle began to move; the hope, the tiny glimmer of it that had prayed Dumbledore was the Headmaster began to grow inside her. Hermione could hear the dull yelling behind her and she knew that they needed to get upstairs, now. Hermione ran up the stairs, Draco following closely behind her, when they emerged into the room, Hermione almost collapsed out of relief.

Sitting at the desk, looking up curiously at the two unfamiliar teenagers that had entered his office was Dumbledore. The Headmaster could feel the magic residue emitting off of the pair. Curious, most curious. "How may I help you?" He asked just as the Professor that had been chasing them reached the top of the stairs, panting heavily, hunched over, palms on his knees.

"Headmas-"

"It's alright, Bartholomew. I know you are just doing your job, but I can handle this," The Headmaster smiled brightly, the man looked stunned. He nodded nonetheless and dejectedly trekked back down the stairs. "He's still young, eager to impress you see," Dumbledore chuckled lightly, gesturing to the seats across from him. "Please, sit."

Hermione immediately walked forward and neatly sat down, Draco hesitated a moment longer; back in their time, he had in-avertedly caused his death. After a few moments of internal deliberation, Hermione peered over her shoulder at him, and smiled lightly. Why that small reassurance soothed him, he would never know.

"So I suppose you need my assistance then?" Dumbledore queried, looking back and forth between when they were all seated.

"Professor..." Hermione sighed, and then began to recount the past few hours, or what felt like hours. The Older Wizard dutifully listened to their tale, nodding and politely interjecting. Asking several questions, and when he asked what it was like in the future, Hermione tried to tread carefully. Dumbledore insisted they were completely honest with him, he took all of the information in stride. Hermione saw Draco flinch out of the corner of her eye when she explained that Dumbledore had died in their Sixth Year. Hermione thought that he would be upset about how things had turned out, but he calmly asked her to continue on. In the back of her mind, Hermione wondered if they were changing the future as she revealed all their secrets, but something else told her that this was the right thing to do.

"Well Miss Granger, the only question now is how are we going to integrate you into our time?" Dumbledore said pensively, his clasped hands resting on his desk. Hours had passed easily since they entered the room, and Hermione saw the sun had almost faded to be replaced by the night sky, the stars twinkling.

"Not how are we going to get back?" Draco said dryly, he had stayed quiet for the most part since they sat down, and the realisation that they were stuck here just occurred to him.

"We don't know exactly how you got here, so we need to carefully integrate you into our society."

"He's right, Malfoy." Hermione started chewing on her bottom lip, a realisation dawned on her face, her head snapped up and she addressed the Headmaster, "what year is it?"

"Oh how silly of me to forget, it is currently August twenty-sixth, Nineteen seventy-one." Dumbledore noticed how Hermione's jaw dropped and saw the inner turmoil behind the young witch's eyes. "My dear, what is it?"

"They come to Hogwarts this year... there is no way this is a coincidence." Hermione shifted in her seat to look at Draco.

"What do you mean, Granger? They?" Draco frowned, pursing his lips.

"The Marauders."

* * *

 **So I want to clear up a few things, this is just the prologue to this story, I have recently fallen in love with Time Travel fics (Shayalonnie's The Debt of Time and Misplaced Moony probably being my favourite). I'm going to be completely focused on Promise and It Was Her Ginger Hair, but I got this idea like...wait what if Hermione and Draco travelled back in time together? I hope it's a decent idea, and that it doesn't sound like I'm copying anyone :(. I just had this scratch that needed to be itched. Whenever I finish one of my other stories then I'll take this one up.**

 **-Indieblue xx**

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **Future Indie here on January 21st, 2017!**

 **I get a few reviews telling me that because I have Dramione as the pairing, and that I am 198k words in, and that the Dramione hasn't happened as of yet, that I am baiting people.**

 **I made a note at the end of one of the later chapters (chapter 47: I Hate You) basically explaining all of this more in depth.**

 **This, however, is just a small disclaimer. There is Remione in this fic. This fic is a slow burn Dramione. Which means it will take time to develop. This fic is about more than just their romantic relationship, it's about building a secure friendship as well.**

 **I hope by putting this here, that no one will accuse me of baiting them or lying to them anymore. That probably won't happen, but I will not be responding to them anymore.**

 **This is a slow burn, and this story is nowhere near finished. Thank you for your time if you've read this little note, and I really hope that you will enjoy this story if you choose to continue! *kisses and hugs***


	2. My New Name is Potter

**Hey there! Originally I had planned to update this every now and then, but there were quite a few of you who like the Prologue so I decided to give it a go. I'll try to update it every Wednesday, or every other. Depending on if I can keep up with my other two stories. This chapter is a bit short because I wrote it overnight, but I promise the next one will be a lot longer, and the Marauders will make their appearance. Thank you to every one who liked, favourited or reviewed this story, seriously, thank you so so much! I hope you enjoy the first chapter, please let me know what you think :).**

* * *

 **August 27th, 1971**

The next day Hermione and Draco woke up in the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomfrey proceeded to fuss about them, checking to make sure they were all right, and hissing in indignation when she saw their scars. Hermione looked the other way when Pomfrey examined her forearm, avoiding looking at Draco; who had retreated to the far side of the room.

Dumbledore soon brought Minerva to come and visit; he did not share any more details than he thought were absolutely necessary, the events to come would be his burden to bear. When he brought them to the Infirmary the night before he told Poppy not to ask any questions, that they were just students that needed a place to sleep for the night. Her raised eyebrow and questioning stare told him she knew there was more to the story, but it was not her business to ask.

"They are from the future you say?" Minerva McGonagall gaped at the Hermione and Draco as they sat on separate beds in the Hospital Wing. Earlier Hermione had restrained herself from excitedly greeting her favourite teacher whilst Draco tried to slink into the shadows, not as keen as Hermione was to speak to the two Professors.

"Well the main issue is making them look younger again." Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he watched Hermione poke Draco's arm causing the blonde boy to growl in response. "That and changing Mister Malfoy's appearance," Draco heard his name and he instantly looked at Dumbledore, a suspicious gaze aimed at the Headmaster.

"Malfoy, your appearance is going to give you away." Hermione said carefully, wary of how the Slytherin was going to react to all of this. "The Malfoy traits are very distinct, we may be able to let you keep your eye colour...but..." Hermione trailed off. Draco sighed heavily before sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Miss Granger is right, we would need to find a household that would take you in, no questions asked, or at least come up with a story. Such households are in short supply I'm afraid. The Notts despite their deep dalliances with the dark arts may be one of tho-"

"No." Draco said firmly, Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but did not press the matter. Draco got swept up in his emotions that he usually kept bottled up. Theo's Father had been a monster, and from Theo's stories when they were younger, his grandparents hadn't been nice people either. Draco wanted nothing to do with the lot of them.

"The only people that come to mind are the Potters."

"James." Hermione whispered softly, her bottom lip trembled, causing Draco to scoff beside her. She was most likely thinking of Saint Potter and how much she missed him.

"From what you say about your friend...maybe they would be the best people to take you both in." Dumbledore suggested, careful not to share too much in Poppy or Minerva's presence.

"The Potters would take them in, no question." McGonagall piped up.

"I would rather you say we were Muggleborn orphans," Draco scowled.

"Malfoy," Hermione hissed, then narrowed her eyes. "The great Draco Malfoy would deign to pretend that he was a _Mudblood_?"

Minerva sucked in a sharp breath and was about to lecture the girl about how terms like that would not be tolerated, when she caught sight of the fury raging in the girl's brown eyes. Draco grimaced, and shot Hermione an almost apologetic look before his calm facade put itself back into place.

"Fine, I don't care how you spin it, say that we're Potter's cousins and they're taking us in because our parents died." Draco sneered, before stalking out of the room.

"Malfoy! You can't...dammit." Hermione groaned, until they found a way to make them younger again they should stay in the Hospital Wing to avoid unwanted attention.

"Miss Granger I had an idea, there is a potion my friend Horace Slughorn mentioned once that reverses the aging process. It is extremely rare and a bit unpredictable, but he did mention that he has a small supply of it."

"It's worth a try, and I can perform the glamour charms to get rid of my scars, so there is less to explain," Hermione suggested quietly.

"I will return tomorrow evening and see what I can do about arranging for both of you to have adoptive families. I will try my best to situate you both with the Potters, but you mentioned Mister Malfoy's Mother was Narcissa Black?" Dumbledore inquired curiously.

"Yes, why?"

"I could try and get Druella and Cygnus to take him in bu-"

"No, no. If they are anything like what I can imagine, Walburga would be a much more favourable option. Though Sirius wasn't too fond of her either." Hermione reasoned. The Lovegoods popped into the back of her mind, but she dispelled the thought out of her head; Luna was lovely and she had grown fond of her, but she didn't think Draco or her would be able to survive in that household. That was if Luna's grandparents were anything like her or her Father.

"Walburga and Orion Black?" Dumbledore said slowly.

"Yes, if anyone put him with them, they might be Pureblood Supremacists but at least Draco would be a bit safer there."

"Determining where I'll live without me, Granger?" Draco asked from the doorway, Hermione twisted to look at him, and saw how exhausted he looked.

"I just thought-"

"You thought wrong, wherever you go, I'm going. Remember we need to stick together and all that rubbish." Draco grinned when he saw that the curly haired Gryffindor was gobsmacked, speechless. He had succeeded in silencing the Golden girl.

"Then I will try to pry the potion out of Horace's hands as well as arrange for you to live with the Potters by tomorrow." Dumbledore smiled warmly at the pair, Draco moved out of the way when Poppy Pomfrey bustled hurriedly out of the Infirmary. Dumbledore then turned his attention to Minerva who had been standing quietly watching the interaction between Albus and the girl. "Minerva, may you please pick up their first year supplies. I would have let them go get their supplies themselves, but it is very close to the new school year and I fear we may not have enough time."

"Of course, Albus. I'll come back with your supplies by the end of the day," Minerva nodded curtly at the two, and then swiftly left the Infirmary. Thoughts of how interesting the coming school year was going to be swirling around in her head. No idea exactly _how_ interesting it would be.

Hermione studied Draco as he crossed the room. He walked around the bed opposite to her and sat down. Draco raked his hand backwards through his hair, it had grown out in the past few months, the tips of his ears covered beneath his blonde tresses. His grey eyes warily met hers and he sighed deeply.

"I suppose we should get to know each other a bit, right?" Draco suggested unexpectedly. Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she swung her feet around so she was fully facing him.

"Who are you, and what have you done with the real Draco Malfoy?" Hermione blinked rapidly.

"I'm serious Granger. If we are supposed to be siblings we're going to need to know the simple things about one another, wouldn't you say?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"That is true...we need to call each other by our first names as well." Hermione frowned, crossing her legs under her, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets on either side of her.

"Hermione," Draco rolled off his tongue, there was a slight crease on his forehead, but he didn't look as put out as she thought he would.

"Draco," Hermione said stiffly. Draco Malfoy was being amicable, pleasant even; she would almost believe she was in an alternate Universe if she didn't know better.

"Now what?" Draco asked dully.

"How about you say five things about yourself, anything at all and then a confession of sorts?" Hermione shrugged, blowing a stray curl out of her eyes.

"This is silly," Draco said after a few moments.

"You suggested it," Hermione giggled, and they both froze at the happy sound, a blush crept onto Hermione's cheeks.

"Still stupid. My middle name is Abraxas, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass are my friends. The first time I broke a bone was when I was seven and I was too reckless on my first training broom. My favourite candy from Honeydukes is Sugar Quills. I like classic Muggle literature." Draco looked doubtful before he finally admitted, "I don't hate Muggleborns anymore, I haven't in a couple years. I'm sorry my Aunt..." Draco clamped shut, Hermione wanted to reach out and hold his hand, but she knew he would withdraw from her completely. This was the most bizarre set of circumstances, if you told her two days ago she would be sitting across from Draco Malfoy having a civil conversation, she would have sooner believed that Sirius Black was not the biggest flirt she had ever met.

"My turn then. My Birthday is September nineteeth. I abhor the stipulation that all woman like roses, I highly dislike them, I much prefer Lilies, Calla Lilies to be precise. My favourite class is Transfiguration. I would love to find my parents one of these days," Hermione's voice faded, then as if noticing things had taken a sombre turn she plastered a smile on her face and continued. "Besides Harry, Ron and the Weasleys, whom I consider family, I've grown quite close to Professor Lupin and Sirius." Hermione tapped her chin, her brows drawn together in thought, "I have never been in a proper relationship with anyone. Despite what everyone thinks about Ron and I, we're just friends."

"What about Krum?"

"A few kisses on the cheek don't really constitute a relationship," Hermione sighed wistfully.

"Your time will come," Draco shrugged.

"I thought you would make fun of me," Hermione confessed.

"A few years ago...I probably would have." Draco replied honestly, "I'm still going to be a jerk, Hermione. Just not as bad a prat as I used to be."

"I think I can handle that. What house do you think you'll be sorted into this time?" Hermione tilted her head in curiosity.

"I would love to say Slytherin, but honestly probably Ravenclaw. Or maybe even Gryffindor, no idea. I might just ask it to put me there so we don't get separated." Draco shrugged.

"The Gryffindor Tower entrance is two floors above the Ravenclaw one, it's not that far away," Hermione pointed out.

"So you expect me to climb two extra flights of stairs to come see you?" Draco drawled.

"I could come to you, I think being located in the Dungeons for the last seven years has spoiled you," Hermione chuckled.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, right now we should probably talk some more so we can actually pull this off," Draco commanded, Hermione swallowed the snide comment she was about to throw his way, who was he to demand things from her. She knew he was right, but that didn't make it any easier to refrain from saying something.

"Ok, Draco. Where do you want to start?"

...

Getting Horace to give him the Potion was a tedious and long process. Horace had held onto the vial for dear life; Dumbledore was afraid that the poor vial was going to break under the pressure. After several hours of bartering, Horace had demanded a raise or to know why he wanted the potion. Horace Slughorn's pay had been raised, as well as a few benefits that were almost painful to allow.

Dumbledore had succeeded in one of his objectives for the day, and was on his way to fulfil the other one. Albus Dumbledore stood in front of Potter Manor and knocked on the door; he knew Dorea or Charlus would have been aware of his presence the moment he crossed the wards onto their grounds, but it was only polite. As he waited he admired how serene and lovely their gardens were. Charlus spent a significant amount of time tending to all the flowers, hedges and plants that were beautifully arranged around the gardens. The afternoon sun added to the magic of the grounds. There was just an enchanting feeling about the house on a whole. It was open, and airy, most of the exterior was white with red trimmings. Albus was just admiring their magnificent Magnolias when Dorea Potter swung open the front door, a large grin on her face.

"Albus! How lovely, how may we help you on this fine afternoon?" Dorea left the front door open and then skipped across the foyer and disappeared through a door to the right. In front of Albus was a grand staircase, and directly above the centre of the large, circular foyer was an elegant and intricate crystal chandelier. Albus followed the sprightly witch, waving his hand and the front door closed behind him.

He found Dorea a couple rooms down, in a sitting room of sorts, sipping Earl Grey tea from a dainty, scarlet red teacup. The room was spacious, the high ceilings and the large glass windows on the left and right making it look even larger. There were a couple comfy looking couches facing away from the windows on the left side of the room, and low oak coffee table. On the right, were rows of bookshelves fitted in between the floor to ceiling windows.

"Dorea I need you adopt two students," Dumbledore stated bluntly; Dorea Potter appreciated straight forwardness.

Dorea merely raised an eyebrow and took another sip of her tea, her Pureblood upbringing showing in the way she sat, her skirt neatly tucked under her, her back straight, and an aura of elegance exuded from the woman.

"I cannot tell you much, only that as far as anyone is concerned they are Potter twins, and their real parents died and you have taken them in."

"How do you propose we spin that one?" Charlus asked in amusement, his smile lines crinkling by his eyes as he entered from the door across the room.

"Your brother." Dumbledore said cautiously, he saw the flicker of pain flash though Charlus, who shook it off and his grin returned to his face.

"Galieus...him and his wife died in that fire-"

"Ten years ago," Dumbledore finished.

"So you want to say that these twins of yours are my nieces or nephews?" Charlus cocked an eybrow, moving to sit down next to his wife. "James is knackered, he headed straight for his room to take a nap." Charlus murmured to Dorea before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"A boy and a girl, and they are not siblings, but as of tomorrow they will definitely look it." Dumbledore clarified.

"I'm going to hazard a guess and say that they are very important?" Dorea grinned broadly.

"Most certainly. Will you please adopt these two needy children?" Dumbledore asked hopefully, the couple shared a secretive look, and then Dorea turned to Albus and nodded.

"Of course, Albus."

...

Hermione woke up with a start, her mind still filled with horrific images of the war, but what really surprised her was that Draco had shoved their beds together and he was curled up in a ball, trembling mere inches away from her.

Looking around she confirmed that they were still in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, they hadn't been miraculously returned to their time in their sleep. Hermione gently climbed out of her bed, and padded over to a window. The waxing moon greeted her, its' pale light illuminating her features and her mind drifted as she stared out into the night. Harry and Ron were probably wondering where she was, unless whenever they return to their time only a handful of moments have passed. Thinking about Harry brought forth thoughts of his Father and his friends. In a matter of days she was bound to interact with at least one of the Marauders and she had no idea what to expect. She had heard stories from Sirius and Remus, but hearing about and experiencing things were two vastly different concepts.

Whatever was in store for them, Hermione had faith that this was all for a reason, and she would have to be careful not to betray that she knew a lot more about their lives and futures than she should be able to. Hermione sighed and rubbed her temples, hopefully Draco didn't go overboard and do anything reckless and they should be fine. The only problem was with the Marauders, avoiding reckless behaviour was bound to be a challenge.

...

 **August 28th, 1971**

A few hours later Hermione woke up to the bright, morning sun and she heard muted voices speaking in the background. Her bed was so comfortable, so soft, and she didn't want to open her eyes just yet. She snuggled against her blanket and listened to the conversation in the background.

"Take the potion first, we don't know how the glamour charms will hold once you've taken it."

"It doesn't look appealing, let's hope it taste better than it looks."

Hermione heard a gulping sound, followed by a loud gagging noise and muttered curses.

"Stupid thing doesn't even wo-" Hermione's brow crinkled together, she wanted to see if it worked but her bed was just so lovely. After a moment of deliberation she chose to get up. She was greeted by one of the most bizarre sights in her lifetime when she rolled over and cracked open her eyes. Draco looked like he was eleven again, the only differences were his scars still marred his flesh, his hair wasn't slicked back like it always was back then, and his eyes; they were haunted and filled with wisdom years beyond his time.

"It worked, Draco." Hermione yawned, raising her hand to cover her mouth. Hermione groggily sat up and stretched her arms high above her head, hearing more than a couple bones crack. "Professor I think you should perform the major glamour charms since we don't know how the potion will affect our magic as yet."

"I can do that Miss Gran-"

"Potter. If we want this to work we all need to keep saying Potter." Hermione said sternly, Draco smirked at their Headmaster, who in turn tried to hide his merriment at how Draco's clothes were several sizes too big for him now.

"Very well, Miss Potter. Since you are awake now, please come and drink your dose of the potion. Horace gave me specific instructions on how much will equate to a certain time period." Dumbledore explained, holding a small vial filled a murky brown coloured liquid.

"Better get it over with, I suppose." Hermione sighed, untangling herself from her sheets and hopping out of her bed, she shivered as her bare feet touched the cold stone.

"Hold your nose, Hermione." Draco gagged, the aftertaste still swirling around in his mouth, "does anyone have anything to wash this down?" Madame Pomfrey had appeared out of her office and heard Draco's last statement.

"You need something sweet dear, I'll be right back." Pomfrey disappeared as quickly as she had come, and the sound of glass clinking was all that could be heard from her office.

"Ready, my dear?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded quickly, accepting the vial, pinching her nose and then swiftly downing the foul liquid. It burned on the way down, and it tasted moldy, Hermione almost gagged, her eyes watering as she swallowed.

"Oh, that was foul, disgusting." Hermione sputtered, Madame Pomfrey had returned with two small glass bottle of clear liquid, and handed one to Draco and then froze when she saw Hermione.

Her limbs tingled, and there was an uncomfortable scratching running right under her skin, and then a sharp pain in her head. Slowly it all abated, and when she opened her tightly clenched eyes, Dumbledore was a lot taller than he was a few moments ago.

"It worked?"

"It worked," Draco confirmed, his voice squeakier than she remembered. "Aww, your teeth didn't get bigger like they used to be," he sulked, drinking the sweet, peppermint drink Madame Pomfrey had offered him.

"Thank you," Hermione said politely, taking the bottle from Pomfrey's outstretched hand. She started back for her office when Dumbledore's voice stopped her.

"Poppy, you will need to make an Unbreakable Vow not to share information about what you've seen the past few days." Dumbledore said seriously.

"I'd rather you Obliviate me," Poppy grumbled, her pale blue eyes flashing as they met the Headmaster's. "I know you wouldn't want to, but I would prefer to look at them as normal, everyday students. That is my choice. It doesn't have to be now, but soon after they leave." She nodded cordially and then once more returned to the refuge of her office.

"The glamour charms, Professor," Hermione said quietly as she rubbed at the scar that still marred her forearm.

"Any particular look?" Dumbledore smiled softly, putting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing lightly. Draco walked from his bed and then sat down next to Hermione on hers.

"Potters have black hair and hazel eyes, Blacks have black hair and grey eyes." Draco shrugged, scratching behind his ear.

"I think we should look like Potters, if the story was we were Dorea's children we could get away with you keeping your eye colour, but-" Hermione tried to reason, pulling on one of her curls as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"I'm keeping my eye colour, my hair can be Black but my eyes stay," Draco growled, finishing the rest of his drink angrily, slamming the empty bottle down on the bedside table.

"Either way, I suppose it would be fine, Mister Potter." Dumbledore said calmly.

"I would like to look like a Potter, please and thank you." Hermione affirmed, twirling one of her curls around her finger.

"Very well, Miss Potter. You'll feel a strange sensation in your toes. I'm only saying this in case you haven't had long term glamour charms cast on you before." Dumbledore stated, "Miss Potter, we will start with you if that's alright. Remember to hold still."

"Yes, Professor it certainly is." Hermione nodded firmly, grasping onto Draco's hand. Draco looked startled by her physical touch; besides his Mother no one really touched him and a weird feeling built up in his chest, her warm little fingers sending jolts up his arm.

Hermione closed her eyes and let the magic wash over her, the strange sensation building in her toes like Dumbledore had warned her, and she could feel her body changing as Dumbledore anchored the glamour charms to her magical core. When Hermione opened her hazel eyes, Hermione Granger was gone. Hermione Potter had taken her place.

* * *

 **I really hope it doesn't come off as me copying Shayalonnie's idea for The Debt of Time. I was going through all the Pureblood families at the time and trying to figure out who they could be adopted by. I really recommend her story though if anyone's interested. This story was kind of spontaneous as I mentioned before. I am writing two other stories, a TheoxGinny and another Dramione story. I'm not sure how long this story will go on for, but probably until the 'beginning of the First Wizarding War'. Maybe longer, who knows?**

 **-Indieblue xx**


	3. First Years Again

**I can't believe the reaction I've had to this story! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed it. I'm so happy!**

 **Right so I thought I'd clear up a couple things publicly in case anyone else had the same concerns/ questions.**

 **HallowRain8587 : About them being siblings. They are _pretending_ to be siblings. I wasn't 100% sure if you meant how were they going to date/ go public in or if you meant that it would be wrong for them to date because the are 'siblings'. Just a reminder that they are not actually siblings. I hope that answered your question :)**

 **Also not to spoil anything but ^ actually works itself into the plot big time.**

 **Suzululu4moe : You'll just have to wait and see ;)**

 **I made a slight mistake at the end of the previous chapter, but I did fix it so I'm sorry about that.**

 **beaflower114 & patty cake rocks : Thank you so so much xx I'm so glad you both think so!**

 **This is kind of shameless self promo but I updated It Was Her Ginger Hair today if anyone wanted to go check it out C:**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and only the storyline is mine.**

* * *

 **August 29th, 1971**

"You're telling me I have cousins that I don't know about?" James asked sceptically.

"Yes, dear. I know you're only meeting them today but for their safety you need to pretend as if you've known them you whole life." Dorea said calmly.

"This isn't a joke, this is for real?" James asked.

"Definitely not a joke." Charlus chuckled as he walked into the drawing room. Dorea insisted that they meet the new additions to their family in the comfy, open spaced room that Dumbledore had found Dorea in a couple days ago.

"I'm going to have siblings?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Hell yea!" James said excitably, pure glee lighting up his face.

"Did you expect that?" Charlus murmured into his wife's ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Honestly? Yes," Dorea giggled as she watched James' eyes light up when the doorbell rang. "Dumbledore always has impeccable timing wouldn't you say?"

"The best, darling." Charlus kissed her cheek, before leaving his wife and son, to go and greet their guests. Dorea listened fondly as James prattled on about all the things he could do with the his newfound siblings.

Charlus returned with Dumbledore, and two black haired eleven year olds trailed behind him. The girl had hazel green eyes, and Dorea almost stepped back at the wisdom that filled them, a nervous look was on her face, and she took in her surroundings. The boy appeared to be taking this all in stride, a calm expression on his face as he watched Dorea frown momentarily at his light, grey eyes. He tapped his finger on his thigh, gently bumping his shoulder against the girls and then he strode over to Dorea and extended his hand.

The girl followed his lead, pinching the back of his hand subtlety, a small smile on her face as she looked up at Dorea. _I like her._ Dorea thought to herself in amusement.

"I'm Dorea Potter, your new Mother," Dorea tried to get the ball rolling, ignoring the boy's hand, and bending down to engulf him in a hug.

"What the-" the boy sputtered, stiffening for a moment. He cautiously wrapped his hands around her back, resigning himself to the fact that she wasn't going to let go until he did.

Dorea pulled back from him and then proceeded to draw the girl for a hug, unlike the boy, the girl wasn't as reluctant to hug her back; a soft sigh fell from the girl's lips as she melted into the hug.

"Now, what are both of your names?" Dorea asked, letting go of the girl, and resting her hand gently on her cheek.

"Hermione." The girl said immediately, blushing furiously at how loudly the name had burst out of her.

"Eager as always," The boy rolled his eyes, sitting down gingerly on one of the foot stools, "I'm Draco."

James couldn't contain himself anymore and had appeared at Dorea's side, looking at Hermione and Draco in fascination. "My name is James, I guess we're supposed to be cousins or something like that?"

"Something like that, well as far as anyone else is concerned, we're siblings," Hermione giggled, Dorea must have imagined it, but Hermione's eyes had been filled with grief when she had seen James.

"I'm not used to all this, like she is. So you'll have to be patient with me," Draco murmured quietly, a large frown on his face.

"What do you mean, dear?" Dorea asked, she found this boy fascinating; what it was yet she couldn't put her finger on, but there was something about him that was familiar.

"Being all warm and fuzzy, that's Mione's area. So don't expect me to be affectionate or happy-go-lucky all the time." Draco grunted.

"Draco." Hermione said gently, she reached out and brushed some of his hair back from his face, and Dorea felt her maternal instincts surge up within her. She was going to protect these children, love them, and become as close to their Mother as she could. They looked so sad and down trodden. Mipsy would know what to do.

"Mipsy," Dorea snapped her fingers and the little House-Elf materialised in front of her.

"Yes Missus Potter?" Mipsy's ear twitched and she spun around to see the two children that looked like the rest of the family she serve and bounded over to them curiously. "Who are you?"

"Hermione Potter and Draco Potter," Hermione said slowly, frowning at the House Elf, "are you happy here? Do you want to be-"

"Mione." Draco growled next to her, she snapped her head up and glared at him.

"They should have rights, too!"

"Not this again," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Mipsy likes working for us," James frowned, surprised at the girl's behaviour.

Dorea watched on as Mipsy's face began to turn purple, the three children carrying on their own conversation; seemingly having forgotten the very Elf in question. _Five, four, three, tw-_

"Mipsy is happy where Mispsy is! Mipsy is the Potter Elf and... _pay_. Mipsy would never ask for pay. Now the young Miss will stop with this talk now." The Elf yelled loudly. _You go, Mips._ Dorea internally cheering on the House Elf. Charlus had snuck into the kitchens when Mipsy had arrived, and currently attempting to sneak back into the room with a freshly boiled pot of water.

"Mipsy sees Master Potter!" The Elf pointed in his direction, Charlus froze and Dorea laughed silently.

"It seems I'm not needed any longer," Dumbledore announced, Dorea had forgotten he was in the room, she had been completely enthralled with the two children the moment they had walked through the door.

"I'll walk you out, Albus." Dorea got up when the Headmaster opened his mouth to protest. "I will walk you out, Albus Dumbledore."

"Of course, Dorea."

Dorea led Albus through the house to the front door, her heels making sharp clicking noises as she walked on the wooden floors. "How you walk so well in those I will never understand, Dorea."

"I try to do everything to the best of my ability, Albus." Dorea grinned as she opened the front door. The Older Wizard watched through the doorway, hesitating on the porch.

"Take care of them, Dorea. They have been through quite a lot in their short lives." Albus stated, Dorea leaned against the doorway and met his wise gaze.

"You chose us for a reason, why? The Longbottoms, Prewetts, Weasleys, they would have all been happy to take them in." Dorea asked astutely.

"I hope to see you soon, Dorea. Do enjoy your evening." Dumbledore said merrily, tapping the side of his half moon spectacles. Dorea sighed, Dumbledore was as elusive as usual. She sometimes wondered what it would be like to be him, but was glad that she wasn't. It must all get so tiring, knowing all that he did. Deciding that some things were better left unknown Dorea closed the front door and went to rejoin the rest of her family.

...

 **August 30th, 1971**

"If we're supposed to be siblings shouldn't we know things about each other?" James asked at Breakfast.

Hermione was mildly surprised, she was however extremely pleased that James had come to the same conclusion that Draco and her had reached a few days prior. Draco was still asleep and Charlus had rushed off to work; he never mentioned what he did and Hermione failed to ask.

Dorea had been warm and welcoming since the previous evening and Hermione was already growing attached to the older witch. They had chatted with James until it was almost midnight, but Hermione and Draco had steered the conversation away from anything too personal. Even Hermione knew that in order for this to work, they needed to get to know each other. They would just have to exclude seven years of their lives.

"What do you want to know, Jamie?" Hermione asked, biting into a warm, freshly buttered slice of toast. James had insisted last night that they both call him Jamie, and ignored Hermione when she tried to tell him she didn't like nicknames.

"When's your birthday is a good start," Hermione frowned at the question, she hadn't discussed with Draco whose birthday they would choose to tell people, panicking slightly she decided to make one up.

"Our birthday is December fifth," Hermione blurted, Dorea looked over her shoulder, a concerned look on her face as she handed her dishes to Mipsy. She walked back over to the Kitchen table, sitting back down at the head of it. Draco had just come downstairs and was hovering in the doorway.

"I'll need to write that down," Dorea said happily, tucking a curl behind Hermione's ear. "You look a bit like one of great nieces did at this age, Bellatrix, I've only seen pictures though." Hermione froze, halting her chewing, panic building up in her body, she tightly closed her eyes and tried to forget about Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione breathed in and out harshly through her nostrils, Dorea noticed and reached out for her, when Draco burst into the room and began to whisper things in her ears. Hermione wasn't even sure what he was saying, but it was his tone; his smooth, soothing tone is what calmed her down.

"Are you alright dear?" Dorea asked worriedly, her hand still hovering in midair. Draco stood upright and saw that James was looking curiously at the two of them.

"Fine, I'm grand." Hermione smiled forcibly, Dorea chose not to press the matter any further and to change the topic entirely.

"Hermione was just telling me that your birthday is December Fifth." Dorea told Draco, who arched a brow, but said nothing as he pulled the seat next to Hermione out and sat down. Mipsy apparated next to him with a piping hot plate of food. She placed the utensils down first and then lowered the floating plate of food onto the table in front of him.

"Thank you."

"Mipsy is so happy. The young Master said thank you. See Miss Potter, no need for pay. Mipsy is happy." Mipsy nodded defiantly in Hermione's direction before apparating back over by the kitchen counter.

"Don't look at me," Draco smirked when Hermione glowered in his direction.

"Yea having a December birthday sucks,"

"Why?" James tilted his head, a piece of neatly cut sausage going into his mouth.

"Where we were staying, only gave us one present each. To cover Christmas and our birthday...not that we weren't grateful!" Hermione added on hurriedly.

"Well we'll have to see about changing that, won't we?" Dorea winked.

"I don't, I mean...you taking us in is enough," Hermione insisted, Draco's head shot up and his wide eyes indicated he did not agree; his mouth was full of food so he couldn't disagree properly at the moment.

"Nonsense, dear," Dorea waved the notion away, "you're my children, I'll give you as many presents as I choose."

Draco relaxed visibly, returning back to his breakfast, satisfied that Hermione had not messed anything up for him.

"When is your birthday, James?" Hermione asked.

"March Twenty-Seventh," James replied, cutting up his omelette.

"Sweet," Draco nodded, Hermione gaped at him, quickly hiding her reaction before she did anything else strange in Dorea's presence for the day.

"Mum can we go exploring later today?" James asked eagerly.

"Of course, dear. You can spend all the time you want with you new siblings." Dorea said tenderly.

...

James led them around the grounds, animatedly showing them all the plants and trees, Hermione was surprised to find a large, crystal clear pool in the middle of the yard.

"There used to be a pond there a few generations back, but the Head of the Household at the time hated toads, so he magically removed it." James shrugged. "Dad wanted to do something with the massive space, so he put a pool there."

"Hey, do you guys like Quidditch?"James asked thrilled at the concept. Draco nodded, a slow grin growing on his face. The sun had started beating down on them, and they had moved from the pool lip to under one of the larger fruit trees, enjoying the cool shade.

"Mione hates it, won't touch a broom with a ten foot stick." Draco cackled.

"Just because you love flying doesn't mean I have to." Hermione grumbled, drawing her feet to her chest.

"How can you not like flying?" James gasped, dumbfounded.

"I just don't," Hermione muttered, turning away from both of them.

James stood up, and walked over to Hermione, crouching down in front of her. "I didn't mean to upset you, Mione. I just love Quidditch a lot, so I don't get how you can't." James said sheepishly, pushing his wire rimmed glasses further back on the bridge of his nose.

"It's ok, Jamie. Why don't you and Draco go flying?" Hermione suggested, glad she had when she noticed how both of their faces brighten at the thought. Draco was a lot quieter than she remembered him being; his arrogance practically having disappeared overnight.

"I think that's a grand idea, what do you think, Draco?" James twisted to look at Draco, a giddy expression on his face.

"Show me to the brooms," Draco smirked, a touch of the arrogance she was familiar with showing itself.

"Follow me!" James exclaimed, jumping up and sprinting across the grass, Draco glanced at her briefly before chasing after him.

Hermione checked for ants, and satisfied that she didn't see any, she leaned back against the tree trunk and contently watched the Potter boys race each other into the air. Pure euphoria on both of their faces as the flew through the air. _This isn't so bad._

"MIONE! WATCH ME DO LOOP D' LOOPS," James belted out, Hermione shook her head as she watched him fly in loops. Draco joined in, doing a spiral upwards in the air.

Hermione felt the warm sensation in her chest grow for the two boys, when she had woken up next to Draco in the middle of the corridor she thought her world had ended, but somehow it now felt like it was just beginning.

...

 **August 31st, 1971**

"We already have our wands," Draco rolled his eyes, digging into his pocket to show it to Dorea; when his fingers didn't brush against it he began to search more frantically, coming up empty. "Hermione," Draco panicked.

"In all the commotion since we got here we must have overlooked the fact that they were gone," Hermione whispered sadly so only Draco could hear her.

"Then I suppose we'll need to go get new ones, don't worry Ollivander is an old friend, he won't mind that it's late." Dorea said soothingly, tugging affectionately on one of Hermione's curls and then ruffling Draco's trusses. _She knows something is off, but she is letting us have our space. I think I'm going to like this woman very, very much._

"Thank you so much," Hermione said gratefully, elbowing Draco in his side.

"Right, Thanks." Draco grunted, it still shocked Hermione every time he spoke because she had grown used to his deeper voice, but the potion had reversed practically everything because his voice was once again as squeaky as it had been before it broke.

An hour later Dorea, Charlus, James, Draco and Hermione were hurrying through the streets of Diagon Alley until they reached Ollivander's shop. Dorea could see a faint glow from the back of the shop through the windows and she knew he was in even though the closed sign was up.

Dorea rapped her knuckles twice on the dark wooden door, and she saw the light move towards them. Soon Ollivander appeared with a candle floating behind him.

"Dorea?" Ollivander adjusted his spectacles to get a better look outside the foggy windows.

"I need wands for these two." Dorea pleaded urgently, one hand on Draco's shoulder and the other on Hermione's.

"Peculiar," Ollivander murmured before reaching in his robes and withdrawing a ring of keys, peering at them he grabbed a copper coloured one and stuck it into the key hole. He turned it right and it opened with a small click; he removed the key and then opened the door towards himself. The Potters filed in and were soon assembled by the cashier. "I think ladies first should do if that is alright with you, Mister Potter."

"Fine by me," Draco shrugged, tucking his hands under his armpits.

"One moment then," Ollivander peered at Hermione for a moment and then hurried into the shop. A sense of nostalgia rushed over Hermione as she remembered her first time visiting the shop. A few things were in different places, a few knickknacks that she didn't remember being there the first time were strewn about the shop. _Was it really over seven years ago that I first stood in this shop. Oh it was magnificent, everything was so bright and shiny and...just plain magical._

"Right let's try this. Ebony, eleven and a quarter inches, unicorn hair as the core." Ollivander gently opened the box and held out the wand to Hermione. The instant her fingers touched the smooth wood something to the far right caught on fire. "Definitely not." Ollivander tutted, quickly returning the wand to its' box.

"I'll get it," Charlus smirked, non verbally extinguishing the flames.

"Thank you, Charlus." Ollivander nodded gratefully. "Perhaps something a little more..." his fingers tapped the side of the box before he placed it on the counter and ran down the set of shelves to the left.

"This ought to do the trick." Ollivander smiled, bringing two boxes with him this time. "Vine wood, supple, eleven and a half inches, phoenix feather as the core." Ollivander regarded Hermione carefully as she picked the wand out of the box. This time she felt a warmth spread through her, she closed her eyes as she listened to content hum she swore was coming from the wand. "Most interesting indeed. It appears we only have the young man left." Ollivander placed the empty box on the counter and then retrieved the other one he had stashed under his arm. "Try this one, my boy."

Draco didn't even touch the wand before several boxes burst out of their places towards the back of the shop. "I think this one can stay in the box," Ollivander's eybrows rose.

"My wand is-" James tried to tell Hermione before Ollivander interrupted him.

"Eleven inches, Mahogany, Dragon Heartstring core," Ollivander saw James' deflated expression and immediately apologised. "I'm sorry m'boy, it's a habit."

"It's alright," James shrugged, though his disposition brightened significantly when Hermione asked if she could see it.

"Now I need to go and see if I can't find a wand for the final, Potter." Ollivander said determinedly before once again disappearing into the depths of the shop. Several wands later and they had still not succeeded in finding Draco's wand.

 _I didn't get my original wand, so then it would be safe to assume that Draco will get a different wand as well. Maybe it's because in this time we will be different from who we were. Will be? We have both been through a war after all._

"I didn't think it could be this simple...but I am almost positive I found just the one." Ollivander said confidently, moving the wrappings to the side to reveal a dark coloured wand. Draco looked sceptically at the wand, cautiously he reached forward and firmly clasped the wand in his hand. The look of serenity and pure joy that filled his face was enough for Hermione to know that he had found the one; a pale silvery glow shone around his frame for a few moments but was gone as quickly as it had come.

"The wand chooses the Wizard." Ollivander smiled wryly, "Hawthorn, ten and three quarter inches, Dragon Heartstring core."

After their wands had been paid for, the Potters thanked Ollivander several times before they left.

"Again, thank you so much, Garrick." Dorea hugged the man briefly, then linked her arm with her Husband's.

"It was really no trouble, Dorea." Ollivander leaned forward and whispered lightly in her ear. "Those two are special, keep a close eye on them, they could change everything."

"I know," Dorea winked slyly, waving as she left the shop with her children and Husband. "Don't I know it."

...

 **September 1st, 1971**

 **Just outside Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

"I see things haven't changed that much," Dorea murmured into her husband's ear.

"No, dear I don't think much has." Charlus laughed in response. This morning all three of the children were bundles of excitement, for different reasons, but they were especially happy at their gifts that Charlus and Dorea bequeathed upon them after breakfast.

Hermione had received a sleek black cat, who brought to mind Crookshanks. She was torn on about the cat, it was beautiful and the first gift she had officially received from her new parents, but on the other hand she missed her cat from twenty plus years into the future. Midnight had refused to get into a cage and was lying on Hermione's trunk, eyes darting about the train station.

Draco was gifted with a Grey Owl; the intelligent bird had taken an immediate liking to him and the other Potter children, and was now half asleep in the cage secured to Draco's cart. Dorea smirked and told Draco to remember to let Hermione and James use her to send letters if they asked nicely.

James had looked smugly at the 'twins' and proudly shown off the Invisibility Cloak Charlus had given him. "Generations of Potters have been using that to their great advantage. Take extreme care of it, and please don't lose it." Charlus said, ruffling his son's hair as the boy thanked him numerous times.

"Seems she's having some problems, Dad." James jerked his head in the direction of the Plaform. A young redheaded girl was standing there with her wide eyed muggle parents. Her parents were speaking in hushed tones and gesturing around the station.

"There is no bloody Platform Nine and Three Quarters," The man hissed, stomping his foot.

 _Is that?_ The girl turned around, biting her lip nervously, she appeared to be searching for someone. _Lily!_ Hermione smiled when she saw the bright green eyes she had grown to know and love looking at her.

"Muggles, poor dears." Dorea shook her head in sympathy.

"This is a mistake," Hermione heard the man say before a vein in his head began to twitch. Dorea chose that moment to step in, Charlus following his wife with great amusement.

"Excuse me, Platform Nine and Three Quarters?" Dorea smiled politely.

"Yes, please." Lily said eagerly, no longer as worried as she had been moments before that. Hermione looked to her right to see James' had a dreamy expression on his face. _Oh no._

"Charlus, love. You can help Mister-"

"Evans." The man replied gruffly.

"Onto the platform and I will help his lovely wife," Dorea looked back at the Potter children with a large smile. "You three know what to do, remember what I told you. Just watch your Father and I. Don't forget this young lady."

"Don't stop, no matter what I do, alright?" Dorea said kindly to the stunned red haired woman, she nodded and accepted Dorea's hand. Dorea wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders and ran at the column. The woman looked around worriedly but didn't stop. They both disappeared into the column.

"W-W-Wha-"

"It is perfectly fine, Mister Evans. You're in good hands," Charlus chuckled as he led the man to stand in front of the column, soon they disappeared as well when he followed his wife onto the Platform.

"Evans right?" Hermione smiled warmly at the petite redhead, who was openly gaping in wonder where her parents had just disappeared.

"Lily," She answered, returning Hermione's smile. "Is he always like that?" She frowned momentarily in James direction. _He's looking dopily at her and oh dear Lord. If he proposes right now I wouldn't be surprised._

"Ignore him, I can go first if you still aren't sure," Hermione suggested.

"No, I want to go first. That is if you don't mind," Lily said shyly, peering at Draco, who shrugged and gestured towards the column indicating she could go first.

"Trick is to get a running start." Hermione advised, Lily nodded in understanding and was soon lined in front of it.

"Here I go," Lily smiled waned and she frowned lightly before sprinting into the column, pushing her trolley.

"Who wants to go next?" Hermione asked the two boys.

"I'll go if you don't mind," James requested.

"Fine by me."

"I'll go after you then, Jamie." Hermione declared.

"Guess that means I'll be last one through," Draco drawled.

James swiftly went onto the Platform, and then Hermione and Draco were the only two left.

"Was it like that for you the first time?" Draco asked curiously.

"We circled the entire station twice before I saw another child running right into the wall and disappear. It took a lot of convincing but I finally managed to get my parents to run into it with me," Hermione smiled fondly at the memory.

"This is really happening again."

"Technically,"

"Just go through the damn wall, Hermione." Draco rolled his eyes.

 _Well here goes nothing._ Hermione gently stroked Midnight's fur, and then she squared her shoulders. Slowly jogging she began to pick up speed and before she knew it she was on the other side, immersed in the crowd of students and parents that were milling about the platform. Saying their farewells and boarding the train. Hermione noted that Draco had just appeared next to her and she jerked her head to the left and he saw what she was looking at. Lily's parents were thanking hers, and Hermione caught the end of the conversation when she reached their side.

"Our eldest Petunia is staying with a family friend for the morning. She hasn't quite...adjusted to all of this." Lily's Mother eyes moved back and forth.

"I'm sure it can all be overwhelming...ah I see I have all of my children," Dorea grinned when she saw Hermione and Draco.

"The train will be leaving soon, so you lot best be off. I love all of you." Charlus said, ruffling Draco's hair and kissing Hermione's head.

"I'm going to miss you both," Hermione sniffed, hugging Charlus tightly, and then flinging herself into Dorea's warm embrace. _How is it possible to have grown so attached to them in a less than a week?_

"I'll miss you too..." Draco said, scratching the back of his head.

"James already rushed onto the train, he wanted to wait for you both, but saw that the train was filling up and wanted to grab a compartment.

"That sounds like him," Hermione giggled, pulling away from Dorea and steering her trolley towards the train entrance. She glanced over her shoulder once to see Dorea and Charlus grinning, they waved and Hermione smiled. _Maybe 1971 isn't so bad._

After searching with Draco for the compartment James had saved for them, Hermione finally found it. James was not alone though, a meek brown haired boy with scared eyes, and a grey eyed boy with raven black shoulder length hair had joined him.

"Are these your siblings?" The grey eyed boy asked merrily. _Sirius._

"I'm Hermione, this is Draco." Hermione pointed at her 'brother'.

"Hermione. Interesting name. I'm Sirius Black...get it, _Sirius_?" Sirius chuckled, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Who are you?" She turned her attention to the small boy in the corner, looking like he was going to pee himself in fear. _Poor thing._

"P-P-Peter, Pe-pe-tttti-grew," He stammered. Hermione felt hatred rise to the surface when she said his name, but she reeled it in. _I can't hate the boy for the sins of the man. How I really wish I could make him go away. It was all his fault. All of it._

"Nice to meet you, Peter." Hermione etched a smile onto her face, James peered at her curiously; they may have only known each other for a handful of days but he knew that something was clearly bothering her.

"Move over, Jamie." Draco instructed his brother, lounging back in the seat next to him.

"I'm going to go...see if the cart is going around yet," Hermione said quickly. _I don't think I can be this close to Pettigrew just yet. I need some space._

"Get me some Pumpkin Pasties if it is please," James asked, he began to dig in his robes for some change but Hermione scoffed and turned away, leaving the compartment, twisting to shut the door behind her.

Hermione came to the conclusion that the cart had not started going around et when she passed a compartment with Lily and...Severus Snape. _Even as a child he looks constantly annoyed,_ Hermione noted. Scrutinising the scrawny plae boy in front of her, his dark eyes locked on Lily who was excitably explaining something to him. His dark hair was surprisingly short, brushing just below his ears.

 _I'll just find an empty compartment to relax in until the cart actually does start going around._

Hermione attempted to do just that when she recognised another face. _Remus._ Hermione smiled happily. The boy was curled up as close as you could get to the corner of the seat in the compartment, his blue eyes staring out of the window, his sandy brown hair cropped close to his head, no more than a couple inches.

 _He looks terrified._

"Hello there!" Hermione greeted the boy cheerily as she opened the compartment. If it was even possible, he seemed to shrink into himself even more. "I promised by brothers and the other boys in our compartment that I would visit the cart, but it seems to not have started going around yet. Your compartment is the only relatively empty one I can find, and it's a lot close to where the cart comes from." Hermione lied about the compartment, but she couldn't see him agreeing to let her in if she didn't.

"You want to sit...wait...in here?" He asked her slowly, flinching when she walked in shutting the door behind her and taking a seat across from him.

"If you don't mind."

"I guess not..."

"I'm Hermione," She extended her hand as an invitation for him to shake it, but he didn't budge. "Oh. You don't like physical contact?" She frowned. _Professor Lupin never did say what rubbish his Father fed him as a child. Only that he had been misinformed. He was...four when he was bitten. He's eleven now, that means for seven years it's possible he hasn't been touched intentionally by another human being._ Hermione found a sudden distaste for a man she had never met, but was almost certain had been emotionally neglecting his child for years.

"Remus...Lupin," Remus introduced himself, hesitantly putting his feet on the ground. "I'm not used to being...touched."

"That's alright, I won't touch you unless you're comfortable with it." Hermione assured the young boy.

Hermione closed her eyes and felt the train move off, she let the gentle rocking lull her to sleep.

Half an hour later, Hermione felt something poking her shoulder. _What is it?_

"The cart lady is here," Remus said softly, Hermione cracked open her eyes and saw that Remus was sitting next to her, as much distance as possible between them, but it was progress.

"Right, thank you!" Hermione said gratefully, reaching into her robes to grab her money pouch.

"How may I help you, dear?" The kind looking lady asked.

"Can I have four Chocolate Frogs, two Pumpkin Pasties, a Cauldron Cake, and three packs of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, please." Hermione listed off her order, she intended on sharing the chocolate with Remus, and the rest with everyone else.

"Here you go, sweetheart," The lady handed the pile of sweets to Hermione, she carefully placed them on the seat and headed back to the door. Hermione gave her the necessary amount of money, thanking the lady and then went back to her sweets.

"Here you go," Hermione grinned broadly as she held out two chocolate frog packets to Remus.

"Are you sure?" His eyes widened.

"It's the least I can do after you let me into your compartment," Hermione insisted, placing them in his hand that was lying on the seat. "I would ask you to help me carry all of these but I think I've imposed on you long enough." Hermione ignored the scared look on his face when she had touched him, he stared at her as if he was waiting for something terrible to happen. _It's alright. Remus. I'll teach you that you can't pass on your condition that easily._

"I...I can help you," He said warily.

"Brilliant, the boys are probably wondering where I've been."

When they reached the compartment, Hermione could tell that something was off. Sirius looked annoyed, James was furious, Draco impassive and Peter was curled in a ball of the floor sobbing.

"What the-"

"Stupid, pompous git." Sirius growled, his anger dissipating slightly when he Hermione had brought sweets and another person back with her.

"It was a Malfoy," Draco deadpanned.

"Talking down to us because we're first years," James fumed.

 _It just occurred to me that none of them noticed that I knew about the cart...and dammit...Draco. He's refusing to look at me, of course._

"If all Slytherins are like him, I don't think I'm going to like them very much." James scowled.

"I know what will make you feel better," Hermione said as she thrust the Pumpkin Pasties in James' direction, he gratefully accepted them, thanking her with a grin.

"You're the best, Mione." A pang went through her; James looked exactly like Harry did in that moment and she was sad for a moment. _I'll see you again someday Harry Potter, and I'll tell you all about your Father, how kind he was, despite his arrogance. I'll tell you about this day, and I promise I'll even show it to you in a Pensieve if I have to._

"Everyone, I want you to meet, Remus Lupin." Hermione smiled broadly. Hermione watched James and Sirius jovially greet the shy boy, and Peter stop his crying long enough to utter a meek hello, and finally for Draco to offer the boy a small smile. _This is the moment, this is the moment it all changes._

...

Draco hadn't told Hermione, but his insides were tying themselves in knots the moment they had gotten off of the train. He was a Slytherin, it was part of who he was, but he knew that the moment he became a Slytherin he wouldn't be able to stay with Hermione. Draco would cut off his own tongue before he ever admitted this to her, but he needed her. They were alone in this time; sure Dumbledore and Minerva knew, but no one could relate to what he'd been through like she could. Dumbledore knew about the events that were going to transpire and he shared the burden of the knowledge that they carried, but it wasn't the same as having lived through it.

Draco drew in a haggard breath as he made his way to the front of the Great Hall, he could feel Hermione's eyes boring into the back of his head. He knew she was probably chewing on her nails in anticipation. He was the first 'Potter' to get sorted and Draco hoped that to everyone else it looked like he knew he was going to get sorted into the house that was expected of him. McGonagall's lips twitched upwards when he approached the stool, turning around, and hopping onto the stool, feeling the hat fabric being lowered onto his head. _Here we go._

 _Well isn't this interesting. An anomaly as it were._

 _Stupid hat, you and I both know you can sense your future self has already sorted me._

 _You've done your research, Malfoy._

 _How di-_

 _You said it yourself, I can sense these things. Past, present, future, they are negligible here. I sense your hesitation to be sorted into your old house._

Draco could vaguely see Hermione anxiously staring at him, the rest of the school was growing interested, whispering to each other. Normally Potters were sorted immediately; the Gryffindors began to grow restless. McGonagall hushed all the whispers with a pointed glare.

 _Gryffindor is where you want to be? How peculiar a thing for a Malfoy to say. You would be well suited for Ravenclaw you know._

 _I don't care. Gryffindor, you bloody-_

 _No need for that crude language, Mister Malfoy, I shall be interested to how you react to your children being sorted. I will heed your request, Gryffindor it is._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat bellowed, and Draco quickly pulled the hat off of his head, and held it out to McGonagall, faintly aware of the large cheers that burst out of the lions. Draco felt strange as he walked towards their table, the mirth and merriment that greeted him stunned him. A warm feeling spread through his body and he found himself smiling back at his Housemates. Draco turned his attention back to the front where James had proudly strode up to the stool, grinning as the hat barely brushed his head before screaming a resounding, "GRYFFINDOR."

James quickly headed down to them, his eyes meeting Draco's. Draco moved over and beckoned for James to come sit next to him; what stunned him was that James actually accepted the invitation.

"Well it seems like you didn't end up in Slytherin after all." Draco thought he was addressing him momentarily before he followed his gaze and saw Sirius Black and Remus Lupin seated across from them on the other side of the table. Much to Draco's disgust, Pettigrew was seated next to Remus. He was hunched over, his wide eyes nervously glancing around at the table's occupants.

"I'm glad, would have hated to be in that house," Sirius said angrily; Draco could tell he was remembering the confrontation with his Father- Lucius on the train. It was hard to disassociate the two when Lucius was a carbon copy of what Draco would look like in the future. Draco had yet to see his Mother, and was about to look for her when Hermione at the front of the Great Hall caught his eye instead.

She had just sat down, and she was chewing on her lip, a determined look on her face. Draco unknowingly starting chanting 'Gryffindor,' under his breath. James heard him and his head snapped to the front.

"I almost forgot Mione is about to get sorted, why didn't you remind me, Draco?" James playfully elbowed his brother before returning his attention to Hermione.

"Why is it you have a nickname for your sister, but not your brother?" Sirius frowned.

"Mione can explain when she gets here," Draco grinned, Sirius seemed satisfied with that answer and they all turned around just in time for the Sorting Hat to shout-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"We got all the Potters, we got all the Potters!" A red haired boy sang in harmony with a dark brown haired boy around his age. They both looked about sixteen and even a scathing look from McGonagall didn't halt their chants. It was then and there that Draco decided he liked them.

"Prewett and Thomas are up to again," A third year boy chuckled next to Draco.

"Prewett?" Draco repeated, the boy turned to look at him, his warm brown eyes dancing with mirth.

"Yea, that over there is Gideon. His older brother Fabian graduated last year, their older sister Molly got married a few years back, and has started a family from what I've heard. Sacred Twenty-Eight."

"Right I remember," Draco nodded, a frown marring his features. The two boys had only died down the chants when Hermione sat in between Draco and James.

"I don't know why we aren't one of the sacred Twenty-Eight." James whispered to Draco, simultaneously hugging Hermione to him.

Draco shrugged, it was weird for the first time in his life he didn't care that he wasn't one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. He found himself proud to be a Potter, in this time at least.

"Sirius over here wants to know why you have a nickname and Draco doesn't," James laughed lightly. The rest of the students getting sorted was forgotten in all of their minds as they began to joke around.

" _Draco,_ is short enough as it is, and Jamie knows I don't fussy nicknames, so he finds imy irritation amusing," Hermione rolled her eyes.

For the first time since they had all sat down together, Remus spoke up, "you just used a nickname yourself," he said quietly.

Hermione's eyes widened and her face broke out into a huge grin, Draco followed suit, both of them for different reasons. Hermione was excited that Remus was opening up, and Draco was thoroughly amused that Remus had taken Hermione by surprise. "I like you," Hermione and Draco said at the same time, they looked at each other and then burst into laughter.

"Do they do that a lot?" Sirius asked, a smile growing on his face, the twins laughter infectious.

"You get used to it," James chuckled, they had even managed to bring a wisp of a smile to Remus' face. Draco noticed that he kept all of his limbs to himself though, trying not to touch Sirius or Peter if he could.

"M-M-McGonagall is staring at us," Peter stammered, fidgeting in his seat. Draco wondered how the rat had even noticed that, when he looked up and saw McGonagall towered over the small boy.

"So glad you are all having fun. Now that the sorting is over, it is time for the Headmaster to say a few words. I hope you will be able to keep your laughter in for the duration of his address." McGonagall said sternly before turning around and heading to the Teacher's table.

Dumbledore walked to the podium and his eyes twinkled as he looked out at all of them. He had been watching the Potters carefully since they entered the hall and he was glad they had all managed to stick together.

"Good Night to all of you. Such lovely weather we're having wouldn't you say? I hope all of your Summer vacations were marvellous, I would like to extend an especially warm welcome to all of the first years." He paused when the Hall broke into quick applause. "A few quick notes before I let you get to this evening's fest. A Whomping Willow has been planted on the grounds so please beware of that. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students and severe consequences will befall anyone who enters, and finally I would like to welcome Professor Merrybones to our staff to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Without further ado, let the first feast of the year, commence!" Dumbledore exclaimed and food appeared, piled high in front of them. _Well_ t _his is bound to be interesting._

...

Hermione snuck out of the girls dormitories just before midnight and met James and Draco in the Common Room, they had agreed briefly before curfew to meet up and talk for a bit.

Hermione grinned when she noticed Draco and James were already downstairs, but a few strays had joined them. Sirius and Remus were seated in a circle with her brothers and Hermione was filled with joy.

James noticed her first and hit Sirius and Draco , who were seated next to him and they all shifted to make room for her. Hermione knocked her shoulder with James, and she met Draco's gaze. He gave her a small nod. _He must have non verbally cast a Muffliato. Draco is..._ Hermione couldn't identify how she felt about Draco, it wasn't the brotherly feeling she had towards James, but it was strong.

"The stupid hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw," Hermione broke the silence. Draco raised his eyebrows leaned back onto his elbows.

"Same here. Though I wouldn't expect anything less on your part, Mione," Draco teased. Sirius chuckled, and Remus looked like he had missed the joke as he looked around the circle in confusion.

"Draco thinks he's funny. He thinks it's a right laugh how I'd prefer to read than watch him and James play Quidditch." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed. Hermione smacked him lightly on his shoulder.

"Sirius. Don't be so loud or we'll get caught." Hermione hissed.

"Don't worry, Mione. It'll be fine." James said confidently. Hermione rolled her eyes, it was still only the first day and she could already see the mischief that these boys were going to cause in the not too distant future.

"What about you, Remus? Did the hat want to put you anywhere else?" Hermione addressed the Sandy haired boy. His blue eyes widened, he hadn't expected anyone to include him in the conversation and timidly smiled at Hermione when he answered.

"Same as you guys,"

"Why didn't you ask me, love?" Sirius sulked, casually tossing an arm over her shoulders.

"Cause no one cares, Black." Draco drawled.

"You wound me, Drake. Can I call you Drake?" Sirius batted his eyelashes at Draco. The blonde narrowed his eyes, drawn back to the future when no matter how many times he threatened Pansy she never ceased calling him 'Drakie Poo'. That had only changed in their Sixth Year when a Seventh Year began to pay attention to her and thankfully Draco had been given a reprieve.

"Fuck no," Draco growled lowly.

"Ok, ok fine. We'll work on that." Sirius winked audaciously at Draco. "Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, droned on about how Blacks were always put in Slytherin. I told it that it could shove it up its' hat arse."

"Sirius!" Hermione gasped, elbowing the boy in his ribs.

"Completely..." He joked weakly.

"Well I of course was sorted into Gryffindor with no hold ups," James preened, Hermione rolled her eyes and tugged on his ear. "Ow, Mione what was that for?"

"A lack of modesty," Hermione arched a brow when he raised a finger in protest.

"You know I think I like you guys," Sirius grinned broadly. "From here on out, we're best friends." He declared, "Oh and Peter can join in too,"

"Pettigrew?" Draco asked, his voice laced with disgust.

"Don't you feel a tad sorry for him?" Sirius queried.

"What about Frank then, by that logic?" Remus piped up.

"I almost forgot Frank was in our house," Sirius snapped his fingers. "It's not the same, Peter was the first person I met on the train, granted I met little Potter over here next," Sirius paused to wink at James, "but I think we should give him a chance."

"Agreed," James affirmed, and the very thing Hermione hoped wouldn't happen, just did. No matter what they did, Peter was always bound to become a Marauder. Hermione shared a grim glance with Draco, unaware that Remus had seen the exchange and the young boy ended up going to bed very confused that night.

"Well I'm going to bed before you all get yourselves in trouble," Hermione gave the boys a curt nod and had to ply Sirius off of her when he tightened his hold on her.

"Don't go to bed yet, Mione, please!" He pleaded, grabbing onto her ankle.

"Drama queen," Hermione muttered under her breath, "Night, Jamie, Draco, Remus." Hermione gave the other boys warm smiles, before shaking Sirius off and headed up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"I'm going to head in as well," Remus smiled lightly before getting up to leave as well.

"Wait for me, mate," Draco stopped him, getting up, clapping James on the shoulder before walking with Remus back to the boys' dormitories.

"It's just us now, mate." James stated, lying back on the carpet next to Sirius.

"If it's alright with you, James...can we say here just a little longer," Sirius requested quietly.

"Course," James brushed his hair back off of his forehead, adjusting his glasses on his face. "For as long as you want."

* * *

I did a lot of research on wands personally I wanted to stick to the same types of wood that Hermione and Draco's wands were made of, but I wanted to mess about with the lengths and the cores. It said the length can refer to the height of a person (sometimes) but also their personality...this isn't really that important but yea.

 **They're first years again! Also we've met all of the Marauders in this chapter, yaaayy!**

 **I didn't want Hermione to outright hate Pettigrew, I was tempted, seriously tempted. I know this sort of contradicts what I said at the beginning of the chapter, but they are going to grow closer together as siblings and as a group in the upcoming chapters.**

 **I think the number of chapters for each year will get bigger and bigger with each consecutive year, but not sure yet. Plus I might break this into a Part one and Part two. You'll see why eventually ;).**

 **Seriously thank you so so much, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

 **-Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. I love you all.**

* * *

 **P.S.S. I don't know how regular my updates are going to be after the upcoming week for the next month, so just a heads up. Partially the reason why this chapter is so long :p and why I'm updating on the same day as It Was Her Ginger Hair (please, please check it out, I just posted a new chapter!). If you read all of this then I love you looooaaads x**


	4. Memories Return

**I'm blow away by all the love for this story. Serious thing. I'm overjoyed that so many people are enjoying it, thank you so, so much for reviewing, favouriting and following my story. It means a lot to me.**

 **empc523 staaaph you're making me blush. Thank you soooo much xx**

 **Catty3120 you'll just have to wait and see ;)**

 **A guest said that Gideon and Fabian were twins...I looked it up and it said they were brothers? Also I said "their older sister Molly"? Idk.**

 **I hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you think. I just updated Promise this morning and It Was Her Ginger Hair a couple days ago :).**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only the storyline is mine.**

* * *

 **December 1st, 1998**

"Remus! Moony! Open the fucking door! MOO-" Sirius banged incessantly on Remus' door until his disgruntled sandy haired friend threw it open.

"Sirius it's like three in the morning. What the hell could possibly be this important?" Remus rubbed his face tiredly, Tonks appeared behind him in the doorway, rocking a screaming Teddy back and forth, cooing and trying to soothe the infant. Remus had a pair of trousers hanging lowly on his hips and some socks on his feet and that was it.

"I remember," Sirius said frantically, pushing by Remus into the house, kissing Tonks quickly on the cheek, and taking Teddy from her arms. Sirius made a couple goofy faces at him, he quieted instantly and a couple moments later he giggled lightly before his eyes started to droop. "Sorry about that, Tonks." Sirius gently placed Teddy in her open embrace.

"I'm going to put him back to bed, and then I'll be back." Tonks told the two men, before walking away, disappearing around the corner.

"Now what on Earth are you on about?" Remus groaned, slowly making his way over to the living area, plopping down heavily on one of the couches.

"Hermione and Draco. I remember."

"Hermione Granger and Draco Mal-" Remus' eyes widened and he sat up, wide awake now. Sirius threw his hands in the air, relief running over his face.

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to recount the whole bloody tale to you."

"Why are we only now remembering?" Remus stood up, pacing back and forth, "wait what's today's date?"

"December 1st, why?" Sirius' brow puckered.

"We need to go see McGonagall,"

"Why in Merlin's name would we go and see Minnie?"

"Because if I'm right, Hermione and Draco are gone."

"Mione and Dray would disappear on December 1st every year..."Sirius said, connecting the dots.

"They would come back late in the evening, and their excuse was that they were visiting McGonagall. Every. Single. Time." Remus said gravely.

"What does all this mean?"

"Mione told me a few days before she disappeared that when the time was right I should talk to you and McGonagall and everything would become clear." Remus frowned, leaving Sirius and running to his left down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked incredulity.

"To get a shirt," Remus returned pulling a t-shirt over his head, Sirius glanced at his friend's feet.

"What about shoes?" Sirius raised his eyebrows as he followed Remus to Teddy's room, Tonks was just closing the door and tilted her head questioningly at her Husband and cousin.

"Fuck shoes, Pads." Remus leaned down and lightly kissed Tonks. "We need to get to Hogwarts, I'll explain later, I love you." Remus rushed out, spinning on his heel, grabbing Sirius' arm and dragging him out of the house.

"Bye?" Tonks said, her hand half raised in a wave. "I'm going back to sleep." She yawned, her hair turning a powdery blue colour.

...

"MINNNIE!" Sirius screamed at the gargoyle to the Headmasters stairs. "MINNNIIIEEE!"

"Sirius?" Sirius snapped his head to his right and he saw Harry pull his invisibility cloak off of him; a blonde, blue eyed girl peering curiously at them at his side.

"Good going, Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, momentarily forgetting about why they were there.

"Focus, Pads." Remus scolded his friend, hitting his shoulder. "Ullo there, Harry."

"What in the name of-" McGonagall rushed down the stairs, a furious look on her face, "You two!"

"Minnie, finally," Sirius huffed in indignation.

"Despite what you may think I am not at your beck and call, Sirius Black. Why are you screaming at the top of your lungs, what on Earth could be so important it could not wait until morning," Minerva tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hermione and Draco."

"What would you both want with Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, th-" Minerva's eyes widened when she noticed how grave they both looked.

"You mean Hermione and Draco Potter,"

"What happened September 7th, 1979, Minnie?" Sirius asked quietly, his fists clenched tightly.

"Sirius..." McGonagall said sadly, Remus' warning look next to Sirius stopped her from reaching out and comforting the man.

"What...happened." Sirius' tone was dark and dangerous, a low growl ripped out of his throat.

"One second they were there and the next they were just-"

"GONE!" Ron screamed running down the hall, his hair flying back behind him, hands waving around wildly.

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Harry turned to his best friend, placing a hand on his back when the redhead reached them; panting heavily and doubled over.

"Hermione...she's...gone." Ron huffed out, wiping some sweat off of his brow.

"She's probably in the library or so-"

"I checked the map, she's not there, and I waited outside of the Room of Requirement, Harry. She always goes back to the Head Dorms before one. Always." Ron shook his head, a look of absolute certainty on his face.

"We-"

"It's just as we thought." Remus said grimly, squeezing Sirius' shoulder comfortingly.

"Hermione and Draco have gone back in time." Sirius sighed.

...

 **September Seventh, 1971**

Narcissa Malfoy liked to escape her Common Room on evenings before curfew when she wasn't on patrol, in a little alcove on the Third Floor. Narcissa was caught up in thoughts of Sirius and how he had yelled at her for abandoning Andromeda when she needed them. _Foolish boy has no idea what he's talking about. Dromeda was wrong to run away with that Muggleborn...wrong to...find someone she loved. As if I am not doing something similar._ Narcissa leaned against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. _Mother arranged for me to marry Regulus...he is still a child. Not like...Lucius._ Narcissa felt heat brush against her cheeks when she pictured the fair haired man. Lucius despite his cold exterior was always sweet to her when they were alone. _Father will never accept Lucius' proposal to marry me, his distate for Abraxas is too great._

Narcissa's peace was soon interrupted by a small boy. _One of the Potter brats._ She rolled her eyes, she was going to forget about him entirely until he started cursing outside of her little nook. He was banging on the far wall. _What in Merlin's name?_

Narcissa silently got up and crept to the entrance, her eyes adjusting to the light provided by the dimly lit lanterns, her first instinct was to take away house points for disturbing her evening, but she hesitated when she saw how broken he looked. There was something in his posture, she couldn't even see his face, yet she knew he was crying from the way his small frame wracked with silent sobs. She almost dismissed it as some older students had bullied him, when he spun around, tear tracks on his face, a defiant look in his grey eyes and his wand raised.

"Who's there?" The boy snapped, for the life of her she couldn't remember what his name was. Mother had mentioned his name in her letter; she bumped into Dorea and Charlus and was surprised that they had three children attending Hogwarts this year. Dorea explained that they had adopted her brother-in-laws children years ago, but hadn't thought it necessary to mention it to anyone.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Narcissa said softly, raising her hands as she exited the shadows. She must have imagined it, but she swore she saw the boy start to lower his wand. She blinked and it was back in its' place. The boy's arm didn't shake like she had expected, cold eyes greeted hers. _Grey eyes...he's...he looks like...why does he look so familiar?_

"I'm supposed to believe that?" The boys scoffed, squaring his shoulders.

"I could have hexed you and been gone by now, don't try my patience boy." Narcissa frowned. _First years were almost always sensible enough to never talk back to the older years. He must be stupid, or reckless. He is a Gryffindor after all._

"More like the other way around," The boy barked out a sharp laugh, pain swirled in his eyes and Narcissa grew more perplexed by the enigma of the boy in front of her.

"What is your name, boy?" Narcissa asked, lowering her hands to her sides. She wasn't going to draw her wand, but the boy had piqued her interest.

"Potter," He smirked.

"Your _first_ name," She insisted.

"Draco." He said softly, tilting his head as if to gauge her reaction. Narcissa sucked in a sharp breath, but other than that outwardly she had no reaction. Inside her emotions were tumbling around. _It is a Black tradition to name their children after stars, did Dorea do this? Why does this boy strike a chord within me. Why is he so familiar. It's the same name...same name I told Lucius I wanted to name our son if we ever had one last week._

"I need...I need to go. Ten points from Gryffindor." Narcissa spat as she rushed away from the boy, as quickly as she could. She ignored the protests he yelled after her. She needed to stay as far away from that boy as possible. It felt like he could see past her walls, see all of her secrets. It was an uncomfortable feeling that writhed beneath her skin.

...

Back where Narcissa left him Draco was cursing silently under his breath. His first proper encounter with his Mother and it had failed miserably. _It could have been worse, I could have had to stun and obliviate her. Things just don't add up, why the hell is Sirius' brat of a brother engaged to my Mother. I don't care what Hermione says, I'm going to find out._

 _..._

 **December 5th, 1971**

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" Sirius yelled excitedly, bouncing up and down on Draco's bed. Draco cracked open an eye, sighed, and then rolled onto his side backing Sirius.

"It's your birthday, Draco!" James grinned merrily, jumping in front of the boys' face. Draco clamped his eyelids shut, throwing a pillow over his head.

"It's not even six in the morning, you know he's not a morning person," Remus yawned from his own bed, sitting on the lip of the mattress, stretching.

"Piss off," Draco groaned, Sirius had stolen his sheets, and was now attempting to steal his pillow with James assistance.

"What are all of you doing?" Hermione asked as she quietly walked up their stairs, Lily and Alice hovering behind her. Alice was hugging a tan teddy bear tightly to her chest.

"MIONE!" Sirius exclaimed, abandoning his previous task. He ran up and over Draco's bed. Bending down to grab her thighs, lifting her into the air and spinning her around. "Happy Birthday, princess."

"Sirius Black! I am not a princess now put me down," Hermione demanded, the large grin on her face did not help her case. Sirius smoothly put her down, only to engulf her in a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Mione." Remus smiled shyly behind them. Hermione poked Sirius, and he let go of her. Moments later Hermione flung herself into Remus' arms. The young boy looked mildly terrified for a split second before he tentatively wrapped his arms around her back. _You aren't going to hurt me by hugging me, Remus. Well it is a lot better than three months ago._

"Thank you, Remus." Hermione paused, waiting to hear Sirius' protests, when she did she added, "You too, Sirius!"

"See, she loves me too," Sirius grinned.

"H-Happy Birthday, Hermione," Peter gave her a watery smile from across the room.

"Thank you, Peter." Hermione said tightly, Remus stepped back from their hug and jerked his head in Draco's direction. James had succeeded in stealing the rest of Draco's pillows and now he was sitting grumpily against his headboard, glaring at his brother.

"Happy Birthday, Mione." James sang across the room, Lily and Alice giggled by the door at how off-key it was. "Good Morning, Evans. Hey there, Alice."

"Stop flirting, we have a special day planned," Sirius announced.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this special day?" Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Because Sirius planned it?" Remus chuckled lightly. Sirius had moved onto the last occupant of the room and tried to rouse him. Frank Longbottom was still snoring softly away, the ruckus that the other boys had caused had not bothered him at all. _Right, McGonagall had to use an extension charm and place another bed in here._ Hermione remembered absentmindedly.

"Wait, how did you get up here? We can't go up the girls' stairs," James frowned.

"How do you know that, Potter? Did you try to get into the girls' dorms?" Lily glared at James.

"I tried to visit Mione once, and I slid back down," James admitted sheepishly.

"Probably because it's less likely for girls to try and sneak into the boys' rooms?" Alice suggested in a quiet voice.

"Do I even get a say in what I want to do for my birthday?" Hermione asked. _They don't need to know that I spent my real birthday exploring the Forbidden Forest by myself._

"You boys can go spend the day how you want, we're going to have a girls' day." Lily said sternly, walking forward to loop her arm through Hermione's and then she dragged her out of the room. Alice waved shyly before trailing after them.

...

After Breakfast they had gone back to their dorms to bundle up in a few more layers before they went to go play outside.

"Are you ok, Lily?" Hermione asked concerned, Severus was with some of his rotten friends who were leering at them from under a tree. Severus was staring at Lily, arms crossed over her chest.

"He doesn't talk to me when he hangs out with them." Lily whispered, Hermione felt protective over the small Gryffindor as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You have us, Lily." Alice smiled, on Lily's other side, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Alice is right, we're always going to be here for you," Hermione promised.

"I'm not going to be sad anymore," Lily said determinedly, shaking her head violently. "It's your birthday, Mione, I'm sure you don't want to listen to me mope about." Lily turned to look at Hermione, a broad smile on her face.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Hermione laughed lightly at the determination that was rolling off of the redhead.

"SNOW FIGHT!" Sirius rolled out from behind a tree and aimed his wand at them. Hermione's eyes widened as she figured out what was happening. Sirius was hurling snowballs at them. _Where are the rest of them?_ Hermione thought frantically as she dodged one aimed for her face.

"Black!" Lily screamed, sliding into the snow to avoid the barrage of snowballs he had aimed at her. Alice was taken off guard when sweet, little Frank ran up behind her and crashed a snowball on her head.

"Attack!" James commanded, sprinting towards Hermione from her left, Draco and Remus hot on his heels, all of their wands extended in front of them.

 _You think you've won, heh. Think again boys._ Hermione non verbally tied James' laces together and before he knew it he was face down in the snow. Draco smirked at her and she knew she wouldn't be able to take him down as easily, and she couldn't underestimate Remus either. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Peter creeping towards her, shakily holding a snowball in his hand. _Too easy._ She pulled out her wand, swished and flicked and Peter was soon floating up into the air, panicking he flailed around quickly grabbing onto one of the tree branches ahead of him.

Lily had taken out her wand and was now assaulting Sirius furiously with stinging hexes, snow dripping from her hair. He guffawed loudly as he avoided most of them, when the occasional one would land he would make a pained noise, but he never ceased his attempts to throw snowballs at her.

Alice was now sitting on top of Frank, one leg crossed over the other and smiling proudly of what she had done. Frank pleading for her to let him up, but his cries fell on deaf ears as Alice was enjoying herself too much to get up.

Whilst Hermione had been distracted by how the other girls were getting through, Draco and Remus had helped James up and were now hurling snow balls in her direction. _Not quite._

Hermione chuckled as she raised her wand, the snow balls stopping inches away from her, and she span around to see the boys eyes widen. "Happy Birthday, Dray!" Hermione laughed merrily as she returned the boys snow balls to them. They began to run in the other direction, and Hermione saw Remus' eyes flash gold momentarily and noticed it was the first time she had seen it when he was happy. _The older Lupin can probably control it a little better._ James, Draco and Remus avoided most of the snowballs but Hermione still managed to land a few.

"You, Lady Potter, are a worthy opponent!" James said gleefully as he ran towards her, tucking his wand back into his coat. Hermione giggled when he engulfed her in a warm hug.

"Why thank you, Lord Potter," Hermione teased, gripping onto him tightly.

"Well I'm not finished!" Sirius said crashing snowballs on top of both of their heads, still dodging Lily's hexes.

"Sirius!" James and Hermione yelled at the same time, they shared a mischievous look. "Together?" James asked Hermione, "together!" Hermione nodded giddily. The siblings chased after Sirius with Lily close by their side, throwing snowballs, hexes and jinxes as they went. Remus went to try and get Peter down, and Draco tried to persuade Alice to free Frank. After a few moments of deliberation, she got up, reminding Draco that he owed her, and then blushed a deep red when she met Frank's gaze.

 _It is finally starting to feel like home._ Hermione thought warmly as she collapsed in a pile with her brother, Sirius and Lily. Soon the rest of their group came to join them, and Hermione ignored the hateful looks the Slytherins were sending them, and revelled in the moment. Hermione glanced toward Draco and she saw true happiness shining in his eyes. _Yes, this is my new home._ For the first time since she'd been here, Hermione wasn't worried about how she was going to get back to her time, but was perfectly content to stay in this one.

...

 **December 12th 1971**

"You see, Minerva. In order for the knowledge of what the young Potters bestowed upon me to not interfere in my future decisions, I have put certain measures in place."

" What kind of measures?"

"Carefully constructed walls within my brain that will only come down when it is necessary. Currently all I can remember is how we helped them find a home with the Potters. I remember a conversation - but not what the conversation entailed."

"How is that even possible, Albus?"

"It took a few months of planning but I finally succeeded a few days ago. At least I think I did."

"I don't know anythi-"

"No, nothing you know will have any effect on the future. To my knowledge at least."

"Albus, do you think they were sent back in time for a reason?" Minerva queried, sitting down elegantly in one of the chairs across from the Headmaster.

Dumbledore looked around the room, at the portraits of all of the previous Headmasters, he looked at the Sorting Hat resting on one of the high shelves, and when he was finished his gaze fell upon the worried Transfiguration teacher.

"Minerva, I think everything happens for a reason, there is a purpose behind every good and bad thing that occurs. Most people welcome the good and shun the bad, but in the end there is a balance, and the world will right itself once it finds it again."

"Albus,"

"I think we need to ensure that the two young Potters don't endanger the future they spoke of, I don't remember it but I do remember that it was important that the events leading up to it stay intact."

"How do you propose that we get them to do that? A Wizard's Oath?"

"An Unbreakable Vow," Dumbledore said grimly, resting face against his interlocked fingers, his elbows propping him up on the desk.

...

 **April 9th, 1972**

 _Granger always was too nice for her own good._ Draco scowled internally as he watched his 'twin' help Pettigrew off on the ground. They had left him to his own devices for five minutes and some older Slytherins had surrounded the poor boy and were levitating him in the air for sport. _I'm surprised that was all they did. Probably would have gotten worse if we'd been gone any longer._

 _If my theory is right maybe it's Granger's bleeding heart that let the rat into the Marauder's ranks. If she hadn't been so nice to the small boy before even knowing who he was...well time would most likely have found another way to shove him into our story._

 _Granted she usually just ignores his presence, but she couldn't do that in front of those Slytherins. It would have said that Peter was on his own, might as well have painted a target on his back, they would have seen him as easy prey._

Draco's thoughts were interrupted when Hermione skipped over to him and plopped down next to him, neatly folding her skirt beneath her so she didn't flash anyone.

"Don't give me that look. I couldn't leave him to get tortured by those jerks." Hermione said defensively, Draco smirked. _Called it._

"You know the worst part of all of this?" Draco murmured, the afternoon breeze picking up and caressing his face.

"You mean besides the fact that nothing we do is going to change the inevitable?"

"I was going to say we're going to have to go through puberty again, but yea...that too."

"It feels wrong for condemning a boy for sins he has yet to commit, yet I can't help but want to hurt Peter for what he does to my family." Hermione growled.

"Your family?"

"They're your family too, Draco. You can't fool me." Hermione stuck out her tongue, nudging him lightly.

"Uhuh."

"I see you, Draco Malfoy. You aren't as cold hearted as you'd like to think. I know you've started to care about them."

"Remus likes you." Draco said, changing the topic. Hermione narrowed her eyes, knowing what he was trying to do.

"Remus and I are just friends, Draco." _For now, I see the way he looks at you. He may only be twelve and unsure what those feelings mean, but I do._

"Speaking of Remus," Hermione's voice dropped to a low whisper, "do you think we should try and become Animagi before James and the others find out about his condition?"

"Do you know when that'll be?"

"Professor Lupin mentioned it once, he said that in the beginning of their - our second year the boys found out. He never elaborated on the details but..."

"So it's settled then. First thing though. Should probably go and tell the old coot that we know about Remus and that we want to help him." Draco scowled. _I don't care what Potter thought of him, he never tells anyone the whole truth, in his own way he's manipulating all of us. I would never wish ill on him and I want to take back what happened in Sixth Year, but that doesn't change the fact that he constantly keeps everyone in the dark until 'the time is right'._

"We can tell him, but whatever the outcome from here on out it's our job to look after our boys. Which means Remus is never going to spend another Full Moon by himself again, as long as I can help it." Hermione vowed, her determined hazel eyes locked on the Sandy haired boy under a tree laughing with all their other friends.

 _She may have a bleeding heart, but that's one of the reasons that I lo-_ Draco shook his head violently. _No. Those kind of thoughts are too dangerous. Especially now. Then what Draco? Even if she has a smidgen of affection in return for you, you can't act on it. To the rest of the World we are siblings - twins in fact. No. I'll get over them soon enough. I have to._

...

 **April 23rd 1972**

"We know about Remus, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione declared, marching into his office.

"We?" Dumbledore asked; Hermione was alone, and she was all business, her mouth set in a grim line as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Draco and I."

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry my brain is fuzzy on most of the details that you informed me of, I put measures in place you see. To ensure I don't act prematurely or alter the future." Dumbledore motioned for her to take a seat across from him. She followed suit, she sat with her back flat against the back of the chair, one leg crossed over the other, hands resting comfortably on the chair arms. Hermione looked like a royal who was both intrigued and thoroughly bored. "Liquorish Whip?" He removed the glass top of a large container, a smile on his face.

"No, thank you," Hermione narrowed her eyes. _He wants something._

"I also have something to discuss with you and Mister Potter."

"I can relay a message,"

"I want both of you to make an Unbrea-"

"I refuse," Hermione snarled; if Dumbledore was taken aback by her reaction he didn't show it, his eyes twinkled with mirth at the ferocity of the young girl.

"I see you know what it is,"

"I know that I will die if I break it," Hermione said vehemently, her fingers digging into the arms of the chair.

"I cannot risk your knowledge to affect the outcome of-"

"You think I don't know that!" Hermione snapped, leaning forward threateningly, "I know I can't change anything, do you know how frustrating that is? How hard it is?" Hermione felt the hot tears running down her face, angrily she swiped them away. Flashes of the boys ran through her mind, Lily, Alice, Frank, _mine, my family._ "Nothing I do will change the future and I'm going to lose so many people that I love, and yet I haven't sai-"

"Yet. It will grow increasingly difficult and in a moment of weakness you may tell them everything." Dumbledore said sagely, smoothing out the edge of a piece of parchment laid out on the desk in front of him.

"You do-"

"My dear. I know all too well what it is like to lose loved ones," Dumbledore said gravely, the twinkled in his eye disappearing momentarily. _Ariana._

"I understand," Hermione lowered her voice, her anger slowly ebbing out of her. "I will not make an Unbreakable Vow. A Wizard's Oath, yes."

"I implore you to change your mind, to at least word it in such a way as not to make you feel like you are trapped,"

"I have a feeling I don't have a choice either way," Hermione said bitterly, "Let's get this over with."

Dumbledore rose from his chair and moved to the other side of the desk, waiting patiently for Hermione to stand. _He planned this._ Hermione thought wryly as McGonagall entered the room. Once she did he led Hermione to a free space in the middle of the room. He knelt first and Hermione begrudgingly followed suit, reached out and grasped Dumbledore's right forearm, he mimicked the gesture, his fingers cold against her skin.

"Do you Hermione Granger, vow to not share details of the future that could prevent the events to come from taking place?" Dumbledore asked. McGonagall was clearly not comfortable with this plan, but she could not protest if Hermione had willingly agreed to do this.

"I, Hermione Granger, vow to not share details of the future that could prevent the events to come from taking place." Hermione repeated, slowly and reluctantly. A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wove its way around their hands like a red-hot wire.

"I think that should be sufficient, Miss Potter." Dumbledore nodded in McGonagall's direction and the flame glowed brightly for a moment before fading away as she muttered an incantation. _He used my real name because it wouldn't be as binding if I chose to rebuke my new one. Now he's back to pretending I am a normal student._

"I'll let, Draco know." Hermione said in a hushed tone. "I did as you asked, now you will do what I ask." Hermione demanded, standing up, and offering a hand to her Headmaster, he peered curiously at it. The double meaning behind it clear, nodding he accepting her help up.

"If that is all, Albus, Miss Potter." McGonagall nodded cordially, she didn't like what she had to do at all, and she didn't want to stand stay any longer than she was needed. Turning swiftly on her heel, she strode out of the room.

"She didn't want to be a part of it, you see," Dumbledore said quietly, walking across the room back to his desk. Tiredly sitting down in his chair.

"Remus Lupin, Draco and I would like permission to let him know that we know about his condition, seeing as the full moon is in a few days." Hermione stated, Dumbledore sensed that no matter what he said she was going to inform the young wolf either way.

"Yes, Miss Potter, you have my blessing, as long as you promise to keep it a secret from the other students,"

"I think I've proved my trustworthiness," Hermione said sourly.

"I'll let, Poppy know that the two of you will be expected in the Infirmary after the full moon for here on out."

"Thank you," Hermione nodded.

"Miss Potter," Dumbledore called out to her as she started to leave.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"The trace,"

"What about it, Professor?" Hermione frowned.

"It will come off on December 5th when you both turn seventeen."

"Draco will be happy about that," Hermione chuckled lightly.

"Why is that?"

"His real Birthday is in June," Hermione smiled fondly. "Now if you'll excuse me, Professor. My friends are most likely wondering where I am."

"Of course, Miss Potter, have a good evening." _As good an evening as I can seeing as Draco isn't going to be happy about this, I may have to take him to the Room of Requirement. Who know how he'll react, he doesn't like being forced to do things, especially seeing how the last few years back in our time played out. This ought to be fun._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Like I said before my updating schedule will be highly sketch over the next month so I'm trying to update as much as I can in the next few days. Originally I was going to have practically their entire first year in this chapter...a good 10k+ words, but decided against it. The chapters for each year will get longer with each consecutive year :p**

 **Every now and then I'm going to pop in a little thing about the future and how everyone is dealing with the situation. Remus and Sirius are besides themselves obviously and I think it'll be fun? Interesting? To see how it will all play out. (Why they are only now remembering will be revealed eventually as well).**

 **-Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. I loooove all of you beautiful humans**


	5. I Accept You The Way You Are

**Catty3120 guessed again...XD. Draco is definitely not happy about the Unbreakable Vow. I'm catching up to the insane amount that I've pre-written and soon it'll be back to weekly updates, the schedule for that is on my profile :). (Thank you so much btw)**

 **Important note - I will be able to write properly during August, I figured it out so you should be getting fairly frequent updates :).**

 **patty cake rocks : I'll explain all of that later haha, I just thought it'd be nice to slip in there ;)**

 **Suzululu4moe : That is going to be an interesting plot point in their second year for sure.**

 **Guest : Thank you so much *blushes and wriggles toes in pure happiness* (I'm a bit odd I know)**

 **NekoDarkHeart : I'm glad you did :) and I loved writing that part :D**

 **Carved Smiles : I'm trying! Thank you, thank you :")**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only the storyline is mine.**

 **Please let me know what you think, and I just updated It Was Her Ginger Hair if you wanted to check it out :)**

* * *

 **April 29th, 1972**

As she had predicted Draco had not taken the news of the Unbreakable Vow well. She spent hours in the Room of Requirement convincing him that he needed to do it, she didn't like it anymore than he did, but it was necessary.

After that he had avoided her for days, silently fuming at what Dumbledore had essentially forced them to do. Draco had let out a string of curses at the man before McGonagall started the spell. She hid a secret smile at the venom in the boys' voice as he repeated the vow. Minerva did not approve of foul language but in this case she was proud of the Gryffindor, and she was glad she had met both of the Potter siblings. She did not approve of the mischief that her first year Gryffindor boys partook in, neither did she appreciate Gideon Prewett and James Thomas' encouragement towards the young boys; but she was still quite fond of the lively first years.

 _Remus doesn't know we're coming...he might react horribly. We purposefully came late in the morning after so he isn't ashamed of us seeing him..right after. Not that he has anything to be ashamed of, he isn't a monster, and none of this is his fault._ Hermione snarled internally, feeling a sense of protectiveness rise up inside of her.

Hermione and Draco tentatively entered the Hospital Wing unsure what they were going to see. The windows were wide open and the morning breeze swirled into the room, the bright rays of sunshine shone on the two rows of starch white beds on opposite sides of the room. The bed farthest from the door on the left side had its curtains closed.

"Draco," Hermione reached behind her and ended up tapping his chest. Draco turned his head to the left and looked over his shoulder at Pomfrey's office. The Mediwitch was staring at them carefully, her long skirt folded under her as she sat on one of the chairs outside her office. Draco nodded curtly at her before following Hermione across the room; she was practically sprinting across the room. When they reached the drawn curtains, Hermione faltered. _What if this is a horrible idea, what if it ruins everything?_ Draco sensing Hermione's doubts, put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Family and all that other shit, right?" Draco arched an eyebrow, and before Hermione could answer, he gently pulled the curtains back.

Remus was curled up in a ball backing them, Hermione's eyes widened as she saw the large cut along his spine, along with the other cuts and bites that littered his body. A large black and blue bruise ran along the length of the side that they could see. _Remus._ The cuts were already healing, Madame Pomfrey had taken care of them as soon as he was brought back to the infirmary most likely.

Hermione leaned her head on Draco's shoulder and he uncertainly pulled her into his side.

"He's not alone anymore, Mione."

"No, never again." Hermione promised. There were two chairs next to each bed, and Hermione and Draco sat there all morning watching over their slumbering friend. At some point they fell asleep on the lip of the mattress facing each other.

...

Remus woke up with sore, aching muscles and the familiar shoots of pain running up and down his spine. Exhausted he rolled onto his back, ignoring the sharp jolt he got when his spine hit the bed, he extended his arm and was confused when he met something soft, something soft that spelled like...chamomile and mint. His senses were still overtly alert from the remnants of the Full Moon. _Hermione smells like Chamomile, and sometimes like Vanilla...Draco is mint and something a lot stronger that I can never make out...but why...why is so soft and -_

Remus sat up suddenly, pain radiating through his body but he didn't care, he looked to his right and there they were. The black haired twins, both slumbering away quietly. Draco's hair was sticking up in the back, recently it had started to look more and more like James'. Hermione's curls partially covered her face, her nose scrunching up in her sleep, and Remus was confused when he saw that both twins had broken out in a cold sweat. Hermione was no longer peacefully dreaming, her hands were grabbing the sheets tightly, her knuckles turning white.

"NO!" Hermione woke up with a start, her hand tugging at her curls as she sat back in her chair, eyes still closed; she had woken Draco up and he looking around with wild eyes. _He still looks like he's dreaming._ Draco began to bang his hand down on the bed, fury in his eyes.

"Dray! Dray!" Remus said worriedly, leaning over and shaking the boy, Draco's head snapped up and his eyes focused on Remus'. A relieved look passed over his face.

"Sorry...about...shit. Mione," Draco twisted to look at her. Hermione still hadn't opened her eyes and Draco timidly tried to remove her hands from her hair.

"Give...give me a second." She requested shakily. _What on Earth happened to both of them, and how have I never seen Draco freak out before? He does keep the curtains dra - silencing charms._ Remus concluded, it made sense as to why he had never witnessed Draco's nightmares. "We're here to help, Remus and - I am having nightmares. Brilliant," Hermione laughed sharply, finally she opened her hazel eyes and met Remus' green ones.

"Help me?" Remus frowned, and then he looked down and saw he didn't have a shirt on. _They must have seen! Oh no. I'm going to have to lie, or leave Hogwarts and then -_ a cold sense of dread ran through his body at the thought of having to live with his Father every day for the rest of his life.

"We know, Remus." Draco said in a calm voice, his grey eyes carefully regarding the young Werewolf.

Remus recoiled instantly, moving backwards on the bed until his spine painfully crashed into the wall.

"It's alright, love." Hermione tried to say before Remus brought his knees to his chest, terror and sorrow filling his face.

"I'm a monster," Remus spat, self hatred splayed across his features.

"Don't you dare say that again," Hermione stood up abruptly, her chair falling back, a loud clattering noise ensued after it hit the ground.

"If you're a monster then I'm a monster," Draco rolled his eyes, climbing onto the bed and sitting cross-legged facing his friend.

"You are _good._ Remus Lupin. You are the farthest thing from a monster," Hermione growled, climbing onto the bed, but unlike Draco she didn't stop there. She crawled towards Remus and knelt right in front of him. Remus' eyes darted back and forth between the twins, unsure what to do. _If they don't want to get rid of me, and they aren't afraid of me then -_

"Why haven't you told anyone...have you told anyone?" Remus' eyes widened and panic began to set in.

"Of course not," Hermione scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're our friend, Remus. Family. Why in Gordric's name would we do that?"

"Can't get rid of you, mate. I need someone besides Mione to have a somewhat intelligent conversation with." Draco chuckled as Remus' jaw dropped.

"Wha-"

"We're here for the long haul, you can't get rid of us even if you wanted to," Hermione beamed, reaching out to take one of Remus' hands in hers, nuzzling the inside of his palm.

"Ignore her, she's just glad that we've finally told you we know," Draco chortled at Remus' dumbstruck expression.

"I don't know what to say,"

"You don't need to say anything, from now on we're going to be here before and after each Full Moon. You're secret is safe with us, love." Hermione swore, silently adding in her mind, _and soon during._ All this had done was cemented in Hermione's mind that Draco and her needed to learn how to be animagi, even if they didn't end up going with him until their third year. Hermione was determined to help their friend out.

Remus began sobbing then, and Hermione understood, he thought they were going to be disgusted, even spiteful towards him. _What has his Father done to him that has made him so afraid of his friends finding out. One day Lyall Lupin and I are going to have a long, long chat._ Hermione promised furiously, _I don't know how his Mother treats him, but seeing as Lyall's public hatred and determination to eradicate the Werewolves, especially Greyback is what caused that vile man to attack Remus. I would imagine all she knows about Werewolves is what her husband taught her._

"We're going to be here for you till the end, mate." Draco said sombrely next to her and they shared a look. _For as long as we can._

...

 **June 30th, 1972**

"Can you believe our first year is over already?" Sirius whistled lowly as they sat in their customary circle. Peter was overjoyed in between James and Sirius, and then anti-clockwise from Sirius was Draco, Remus and then Hermione, who was leaning on James' shoulder, holding Remus' hand.

"No," Hermione whispered quietly, her thoughts drifting back to her original first year in Hogwarts. _We encountered Voldemort for the first time. We all almost died. Draco almost got us in trouble for Norberta, but we ended up in detention with Hagrid anyway. The troll in the bathroom, where Harry and Ron saved me and we became friends from there. How overtly eager I was to prove myself._ This year Hermione had aced all of her tests without really trying, yet not drawing attention to herself by not speaking up in class unless she was called on. Something McGonagall chose to do frequently. Lily, Remus, Draco and Snape were at the top of the ranks with her; Sirius and James complaining to Remus, Draco and Hermione that they never saw them study yet they did so well.

"I'm going to miss this when I go back home this Summer," Sirius admitted, Hermione saw him deflate and she knew it was because of the horrible household he had to return to. Maybe it was the blank way his grey eyes bored into the carpet fibres in the middle of the circle that made her say it, she was unsure, but before she could stop herself she started speaking.

"Come stay with us for part of the summer," Hermione blurted, James and Draco grinned at the suggestion.

"Mum is going to love this," Draco chuckled, "I'll send Storm tonight to let her know, so she isn't taken off guard when we get off the train." Hermione knew that Draco had been sending more letters to their parents than the other Potter children, something Dorea hung over their heads in her letters. Hermione was happy that at least in this time Draco was surrounded by so much love.

"She's still miffed that Dad gave me the Invisibility Cloak without telling her," James shared a grin with Sirius. _McGonagall was not pleased when they stuck Mrs. Norris' feet to the ceiling. Filch was furious for weeks, he calmed down only for them to break into his office and steal some of his confiscated items._ Hermione laughed internally, she used to be upset when the twins played pranks, but she found herself enjoying watching the Marauders getting up to mischief.

"That's cause she knows you wreak havoc on the school with it," Remus grinned. After Hermione and Draco had started spending time with him during the full moon week, he had grown more confident in himself.

"Don't pretend that you weren't right there, Remus!" James teased, wagging his finger jokingly.

"You can't argue with that one, Remus." Draco laughed loudly.

"Are y-you sure that no one will hear us down here?" Peter asked worriedly. Hermione was learning to not hate him outright, she was trying her best to give him the benefit of the doubt. Until he proved her wrong that was.

"Do they ever?" Sirius patted Peter on the back, "not to worry, Peter. It'll be fine."

"It's settled then, you're all coming to stay with us for part of the summer," Hermione beamed merrily.

"My parents are taking me away for the entire summer," Peter said sadly. _This may be a terrible thing to think, but at least I won't have to tolerate him this summer._

"Where to, mate?" Sirius asked, clapping the small boy on the back.

"Dad didn't say in his letters," Peter answered meekly.

"We should probably head to bed," Hermione declared, "we have to get up early to catch the train home."

"Mione is right, let's go to bed, you lot." James said, getting up and pulling Hermione up with him.

 _Remus is slowly but surely opening up to all of us, Sirius is doing what he does best, joke around and flirt, James is hopelessly infatuated with Lily, and Draco is well...nice? This has been one incredible year, Draco and I are working on becoming animagi, and soon we'll be able to help Remus through the full moon to the best of our ability._ Hermione contemplated about her boys as she hugged her brother goodnight, heading up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. _I really do love them._ Hermione smiled as her head hit her pillow, snuggling down under her sheets, and for the first time since the war Hermione slept through the nice undisturbed.

...

 **July 3rd, 1972**

"Dray, you did owl Mum and tell her we're bringing more than a few strays with us, right?" Hermione nudged Draco, who looked up at her half a Sugar Quill poking out of the side of his mouth.

"Mmmm,"

"You lot owled your parents and told them you'd be coming with us?" Hermione looked around the compartment and all of the boys nodded with the exception of Peter who looked sad and dejected in the corner across from Hermione, he was fiddling with the bottom of the train's window.

"Mum was a bit... _reluctant..._ in her letter, but she said that both of my parents are going to come and...meet yours." Remus said slowly, a deep frown on his face.

"My parents are kind of glad to be rid of me," Sirius said happily, tucking some of his long hair behind his ear.

Hermione knew that Walburga and Orion were not the nicest people, but she felt like Sirius downplayed just how bad his home life was, with light-hearted jokes and plastered on smiles. _I remember the bruise that he had Draco cover up that extended across his shoulder and onto his neck after Christmas Break._

"I think Dad will be happy to have so many people in the Manor," James was practically vibrating in excitement in his seat.

"What about your Mum?" Sirius asked, leaning back against the seat, flicking his hair over his shoulders.

"Mum is excited as well, but she won't show it at first."

"Your Mum was in Slytherin?" Remus piped up, smiling faintly at Hermione when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Only one I like, the rest of those snakes can go to hell," James said darkly.

"I don't remember you hating them that much last week, Jamie. What happened?" Hermione frowned. _What happened in the last few days to make Jamie detest them so much._

"Two days ago..." James began to tell their group in the compartment. Hermione could see from Sirius' clenched jaw and the way Remus stiffened against her that they both knew what he was going to say.

...

James was having a fantastic morning, he had bacon, sausages, egss and a couple biscuits for breakfast. Draco was in a good mood as well, and seemed to be opening up more to them every day, so James was pleased with the progress. _Maybe he'll tell us why he puts up silencing charms on his bed every night, not to mention how he and Hermione know so many advanced spells._

Remus and Sirius were walking with him down one of the corridors by the courtyard when James saw a flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye. _Lily._ James turned to look and he was stunned to see Lily on the ground holding her face, wide eyed and shocked. _What the?_ The Carrow twins were standing with a few of their other Slytherin lackeys and Snape was standing looking down at Lily next to his housemates, a blank expression on his face. _Why isn't that greasy haired git doing anything? Lily is supposed to be his friend._

James didn't know why he did it, he angrily jumped over the stone banister along the corridor and pulled his wand out and started throwing hexes at the Slytherins. Remus and Sirius close on his heels, both confused and surprised when they saw Lily. The pieces falling into place when Snape looked at them and then slowly walked away. The Carrows threw a couple hexes of their own before retreating.

"Lily! Are you ok?" James exclaimed in concern, falling to his knees next to the redhead.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you, Potter." Lily snapped, angry tears falling freely from her face, quickly getting up, and covering her swelling cheek. Sniffling she ran away and James fell onto the ground a deep frown etched onto his face.

"What just happened?" James asked incredulity.

"I think her friendship with Snivellus is a bit on the rocks." Sirius growled, "He probably let them hit her and didn't do anything,"

"That greasy git," James scowled.

What the three Marauders didn't know was that they were misunderstanding the events that had happened, but Sirius had been partially right, Severus Snape didn't stadn up for his 'best friend'. What they did know was this incident confirmed in their minds that most of the Slytherins were snakes, especially Snape.

...

"You can't know if he stood there the entire time and watched those idiots bully her," Hermione frowned.

"He still didn't do anything, and that is practically just as bad." Remus pointed out.

"So you're just going to hate him just like that?" Dray raised an eyebrow. He hated to admit it but the Godfather he knew was not similar to the boy he had observed all year.

"Yes," James confirmed, "it's not just that, it's the way he talks down to everyone. As if we are all a waste of space, and that none of us are good enough to deign to be in his presence."

"I agree with James, he's a pompous jerk." Sirius crossed his arms over his chest, a displeased look on his face. "If he really cared about Lily he would have stood up to his other snake friends, those Carrows are a piece of work, they worship the ground that Malfoy walks on." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"He sent a proposal to your cousin...what was her name again? Na-something? Right?" James asked.

"Narcissa, and yea he did," Sirius scrunched his nose in disgust, "He brags about dabbling in the Dark Arts. Cygnus and Druella would be happy to welcome him into the family despite the bad blood between Cygnus and Abraxas." Sirius informed his friends.

"Abraxas?" Peter spoke up, he had been silent for most of the journey so far, probably sad that he couldn't come with the rest of them to the Manor.

"Lucius' Father." Draco said quietly.

"Why do they hate each other?" Peter queried, rubbing his nose.

"Not sure, they used to be friends and then one day they were at each other's throats in Diagon Alley." Sirius shrugged. He didn't know and he didn't care.

"I really don't think you guys should just hate, Snape now. Not even giving him a chance to explain himself," Hermione scolded them, bringing it back to the previous topic.

"Hermione. He stood there and let his 'friends' bully his supposed friend. Anyone who can stand there whilst someone is being mean to their friend is not a good person." James said firmly.

 _So that's why they start to hate Snape, I guess it doesn't help that he practically tripped Draco a few months ago. It was an accident, but James isn't going to forget about that anytime soon. Maybe over the summer he'll have time to simmer down and forget about Snape. I can only hope._ Hermione sighed, looking left and out of the window, the trees were blurring together as they sped by. _Gosh I can't wait to see Mum and Dad and laze about the gardens._

* * *

 **This has nothing to do with the story but I listened to Ben Howard's 'new album' I forget Where We Are whilst I was writing this. I love that man so much! In dreams may just be one of my new favourite songs.**

 **NB : The next chapter will be fairly long, dealing with their summer :)**

 **-Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. please, please let me know what you think, and if you want I'd really like it if you check out my other stories :D**


	6. July

**I have a confession to make. In between writing everything else, I somehow managed to write several scenes from their sixth year. So I actually have a general idea as to what is going to happen from now to then. Those scenes won't really be changed by much unless I decide to go in a completely different direction. So just letting you know that their sixth year, some of those scenes are pre-written. No idea why I felt the need to share that, but there ya go. Useless facts for your Wednesday :").**

 **This story has received such a positive response, and I'm completely overwhelmed by all the love this story and Promise have gotten. It makes me so, so over the moon with joy. I didn't properly update Promise on Friday but I did write a kind of smutty chapter, never properly done it before or tried it...so go me for trying new things. This is quite long and I'm sure you want to read the chapter so I'll just add a few more things and we can get right into it :D**

 **Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, I didn't really edit it as thoroughly as I would like, but I didn't get much of a chance to. So apologising in advance for that.**

 **PenguinGirl94 : Pretty sure I sent you a PM but my memory fails me, so either way I'm so glad you get where I'm coming from. I really enjoyed writing the scene where Draco 'swooped in' as you said ;p. Anyways thank you so so much, I hope you (and everyone else) continue to enjoy this story!**

 **Suzululu4moe : We went through all of that and seriously thank you for taking the time to write all of that out. I just wanted to tell everyone that I'm sorry if what happened to Mrs. Norris seemed like Animal Abuse, I didn't mean for it to be like that. I really want for Hermione to have 'better' friends in this fic. Not saying Harry and Ron were terrible, just as you said, Ron belittled a lot of things Hermione did and Harry didn't really stand up for her.**

 **Black Eclipsed Soul, adavi821 & NekoDarkHeart : THANK YOU. Sorry I'm ok, I'm good, just I'm so glad you like it!**

 **I want to thank everyone who read, followed, favourited, and reviewed this story since last week, just thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only the storyline is mine.**

* * *

 **Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

 **July 3rd, 1972**

"Look there's Mum!" Hermione yelled over her shoulder, pushing her cart towards Dorea. Charlus was a little ways away speaking to a red haired man, with a jolly expression, lightly flushed cheeks and a layer of happy fat around his belly.

"There are my wonderful children, and their friends," Charlus said proudly as the gaggle of youths headed in his direction. "I'll see you around, Tiberus," _That must Molly, Gideon and Fabian's Father. Ignatius' brother._

"Both of you have grown so much!" Dorea's eyes widened, a warm smile on her face as she hugged Draco and James. Hermione hung back and instead threw herself into Charlus' arms. Hermione could feel the hearty laugh reverberate through her Father's chest and she crinkled her nose in happiness.

"Now who are both of you?" Dorea asked kindly looking between Sirius and Remus, she knew from Draco's letters and Sirius had the trademark Black looks. Her own grey eyes looked up and down at the boys.

"My name is Remus Lupin...M'am," Remus' eyes widened as Dorea engulfed him in a quick hug.

"I'm Sirius Black, your cousin." Sirius grinned cheekily, bowing ever so slightly.

"Wait, that's right. You're my cousin!" James said excitably, bumping his shoulder against Sirius'.

"A little distant, but yes dear. You're Sirius' cousin," Dorea smirked. "How is Walburga these days?" Dorea's eyes turned to hard steel, a sweet smile still on her face.

"Same old," Sirius shrugged.

"So a vindictive bitch?" Dorea voice dripped with honey as she looked at the group of children innocently.

"I like you," Sirius grinned broadly, "now I know where Mione gets her spunk from," Sirius turned to Hermione and winked.

"Spunk," Hermione scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I think we should get out of here don't you?" Charlus asked the group, the youths nodded their head fervently.

"Right. Time to go home then," Dorea announced happily, jovially linking her arm with her husband.

"Your Mum was in Slytherin?" Sirius whispered to James.

"Not all Slytherins are bad," James said firmly, "our year just has a lot of bad eggs," he scowled. _So much for him getting over the Snape incident anytime soon. At least he doesn't blindly hate ALL SLytherins._

"Come along, children, I arranged a portkey since there are so many of us, and we don't want to miss it!" Dorea yelled over her shoulder.

"Coming!" Hermione yelled back, pulling on Draco's sleeve and gesturing to the two other boys to pick up the pace. As Hermione looked over her shoulder briefly to see her boys joking around and knocking purposefully into each other, she couldn't help but think, _this is going to be one hell of a summer._

...

 **Potter Manor**

 **July 4th, 1972**

"Just how large is this place?" Sirius gaped as James led the group through the house. Hermione and Draco were hanging back a little bit to whisper amongst themselves. Remus tried, he really did to not overhear any of their conversation, but his sensitive hearing couldn't help but pick up snippets of conversation.

"Do we tell Mum?"

"She wouldn't have a problem, would she?"

"No, at least I don't think so."

"We can't tell the boys."

Remus put together that they were talking about him, he didn't tell them that his Father was coming to pick him up before the Full Moon, as much as he wanted to stay, he knew there wasn't anywhere for him to go.

"James...Lily..." Remus frowned when he heard that, but the twins voices had fallen from hushed whispers to silence.

In front of them Sirius was thoroughly impressed by the light wood, large windows and generally hominess of the estate.

"Grimmauld Place is nothing like this, it's dark and miserable," Sirius whistled, grinning whilst he said it. _Nothing gets him down, does it_.

"When do you have to go back?" James frowned.

"Beginning of August. In time for some ball my Mother is throwing. Haven't the foggiest idea why the miserable old wench wants to throw a party. It'll probably be a morbid affair if I'm being honest." Sirius said with his lips pressed in a thin line _. I guess some things to get him down. His Mother sounds awful from what he's let slip, pretty much as bad as my Dad._ Remus though sombrely.

"Mordid is a big word for you, Sirius. Hermione rubbing off on you?" Remus teased good heartedly.

"I'd love for her to rub up on me," Sirius smirked playfully. Remus laughed to himself when James hit Sirius on the back of the head. Draco nodded in approval whilst Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"You're a real charmer," Hermione said dryly.

"Don't even think about it, mate," James warned Sirius when he opened his mouth to respond.

They all jumped when the small House Elf apparated into the middle of their fold, large eyes blinking up at all of them. Dorea had given Mipsy a new 'uniform'; which was a little black and white dress with a poofy skirt and a bright yellow apron, on top of her head she had a black bowl hat with a thin yellow ribbon wrapped around it, on her feet were a pair of simple black shoes.

"Mipsy has come to get the young Masters and Miss Potter and their guests for lunch." Mipsy folded her arms over her chest and stared expectantly at Hermione.

"Of course, Mipsy. We'll be right there." Hermione smiled gently. With a satisfied nod, Mipsy disapparated.

"So tell me how is it that you had such a problem with Fred and George in the...future, but you let these lot get away with bloody murder?" Draco whispered quietly to his 'twin'.

"Honestly I couldn't even tell you. At first I scolded them again and again, but somehow I've found myself enjoying all of it. I don't know why, I mean I may not always approve, but I...I feel like a new person." Hermione confessed, "and don't pretend you aren't involved in all of their schemes, Dray."

"Not all of them," Draco smirked, tugging lightly on one of her curls as James led them back through the countless corridors back to the kitchen.

"Do you know what I mean, I'm me, yet everything is so different, and small pranks don't bother me as much as they did in the past...future?"

"It really is confusing,"

"What do you think Mipsy made for Lunch?" Hermione asked when her grumbling stomach reminded her of the no doubt sublime meal in her not too distant future.

"Dad was mumbling on about some kind of soup earlier, so knowing Mipsy she heard and decided to make it for lunch. Wanna bet?"

"I bet she makes us a sandwich of some kind. If I'm right then you have to teach me a few of your Potion tricks," Hermione smiled brightly, her raven black curls bouncing around as she walked.

"Who says I have Potion tricks?"

"You were one of the best in the class, Snape was your Godfather, you have some Potion tricks."

"Fine. I win, you have to participate in our pranks this year," Draco said confidently.

Hermione drew her brow together, he was sneaky, she wasn't sure she wanted to bank so much on what was on the menu for lunch. After several silent moments, Hermione nodded. "Deal."

"If I win, I'll give you a few pointers anyways, since you need the help and all," Draco teased.

"You're incorrigible," Hermione scowled.

Ten minutes later and they walked into the kitchen, where Mipsy was ladling soup into bowls on the table, Dorea and Charlus already seated, patiently awaiting the youths. Hermione smirked however when she saw that Mipsy had served some small finger sandwiches on the side.

"I win."

"We both win."

"I always win."

"Whatever, Dray."

"I'm going to enjoy working with you." Hermione narrowed her hazel eyes at the young boy whose hair was sticking up a little bit in the back. I wonder why Draco's hair seems to be getting more and more Potter-like every day. _Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see about this upcoming year...at least they haven't met... Godric, with my luck, they'll meet him this year. Merlin have mercy on me._

...

 **July 11th, 1972**

Remus liked to find solace in the Potter library on an evening after they had been out in the gardens carrying out their various activities. Today for example, Sirius, James and Draco had somehow looped him into playing a mini Quidditch match. Hermione had found a nice shady tree, a book and she watched them fly around throwing around a quaffle for several hours. Sirius had tried on a few occasions to get her on a broom since he had been here, yet every time she adamantly refused.

"I don't like flying, Sirius," was always her clipped response, her hazel eyes flashing.

Remus was looking through the section that seemed to have a vast supply of books on magical creatures when someone entered the Library. He was surprised to see Dorea gliding toward him. She was wearing simple burgundy dress robes and she was barefoot. Her long dark curls sweeping down her back as she moved.

"If you're looking for books on Werewolves, my dear, you'll find an interesting read to you right. Most of it is biased and utter hogwash but the actual scientific information is quite accurate." Dorea said simply, she moved a few paces to the right of Remus, her fingers dancing along the book spines until she found what she was looking for. Carefully she extracted it from the bookcase and presented it to Remus face up. Remus was astonished, _what is it about this family that makes them so laid back about Werewolves?_ Remus was unsure whether to thank the Older Witch or to be scared that she knew.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Remus," Dorea smiled gently, squeezing his shoulder. "I thought I should let you know your eyes are glowing as well. I don't think James and Sirius would let that go as easily as you pension to eat your steak on the rare side."

Remus breathed in and out slowly, the Full Moon was approaching and his time at the Potters was running out. Which saddened him because the open and airy Manor felt more like home than his ever did. Besides Hogwarts this was the only other place he felt safe and at peace. It was filled with Hermione's playful scolding and then magical laughter, Draco's dry humour and late night discussions. James' warmth and good nature, his unruly hair and boundless happiness. Sirius' broad grin that was almost always a fixture on his face, his jokes and daredevil tricks. Then there was Dorea and Charlus, who teased her husband as he pruned the hedges, and skipped around the house gleefully, her warm smile lit up the room every day at Breakfast. Charlus' deep laugh, Remus could see where James got it from when Charlus asked them about what mischief they got up to for the day. Almost two weeks of blissful peace, and he wouldn't trade it or the people for anything in the world.

"No worries, dear. Stay in here as long as you need. Like I said, you'll need to read that with a grain of salt, I have a few others but their accuracy isn't as good, and they are just as ridiculous." Dorea scowled, hugging Remus into her side momentarily.

"Missus Potter?"

"How many times have I asked you to call me, Dorea?" She pouted, Remus was constantly surprised in the presence of the Potters.

"Missus Potter...are you sure you were a Slytherin?"

"Of course, don't let my pretty exterior fool you my boy. I'm every bit as cunning as I used to be," Dorea winked, then turned to leave the Library. "Do remember to tell me what you think."

"Yes, Auntie Dorea," Remus said absentmindedly, running his hand over the cover. "Filius Nettle's Guide to Magical Creatures. Volume II : Werewolves."

Dorea smiled to herself as she paused by the door. "Poor man never made a volume III you see, it was meant to be about Vampires. Let's just say...one of the ones he was studying wasn't particularly friendly." Dorea smirked, and with that the exited the library, leaving Remus was the navy blue book, the spine a silvery colour.

"Wait...did I just call her Auntie Dorea?" Remus mumbled to himself, brow furrowed. Then he signed in resignation, and moved over to one of the midnight blue armchairs, sinking into the comfy fabric and opening the book to the first page. **_Filius Nettle reveals the secrets to the monstrosities that are known as Werewolves._**

 _Pleasant man, and that is only the first line. This is going to be a long night,_ Remus thought as he read the second line. Flinching as he did so _. A very long night._

...

 **July 22nd, 1972**

"Dray! Watch out!" Sirius exclaimed as the quaffle hurled at his head. Draco barely glanced up as he leaned his head to the right. Draco watched as it flew past him and sped towards the ground. _It's going to hit Hermione. Shit_. Draco sped towards the ground at breakneck speed, feeling his hand come in contact with the quaffle as he hit it away, he had just enough time to pull up so he didn't crash into the trees branches.

"Whoa. You're fast, Dray." Sirius complimented him as he flew up next to him.

"You should try out to be Seeker next year!" James said happily as saddled up next to his two friends. "Mione hasn't been sleeping as much has she? It's the middle of the day and she's sleeping." James worried, sharing a look with Draco and Sirius. _Hermione's room is a few down from theirs so thankfully there isn't a chance that they'll hear her screaming. Usually I'm in there before it gets too bad anyways._

"Maybe I should," Draco grinned, it would be funny if he managed to become Seeker in his second year again. Last time his Dad had bought the entire team brooms so they would at least give him a shot. They were surprised to find out that he was a good player. _Never better than Potter though._

"I vote we go wake up, Mione and then go for a swim in the pool." Sirius suggested. A week earlier, on Remus' last day they had spent the entire day rigging up a rope swing from one of the large trees that was just by the pool.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," James agreed. Draco was unknowingly smiling to himself as he watched the two boys touch down on the ground, eagerly shaking Hermione awake. She almost pulled her wand on them, _good to know Granger's instincts haven't dulled._

"Sirius!" Hermione screamed when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"That's what I like to hear, Doll. You screaming my name," Sirius' grin only grew wider when she began to pound on his back.

"You're such a twat,"

"No need for names, love. Save it for later." This time is was James that smacked him on the back of his head.

 _I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad that whatever happened with Hermione that day, happened. I know what's coming and that is going to be harder than anything, but right now. Right now I'm just happy I got to meet them when they were so carefree and innocent. Salazar I sound like that mushy Christmas card, Hermione gave me. For as long as I can I'm going to protect them, Hermione, Remus, James, Sirius, and even Alice, Lily and Frank. Frank is going to need it. I'm just glad that in this time as least Hermione has friends that are going to take care of her as opposed to the other way around. Weasley probably couldn't tell his head from his arse if she didn't tell him, Potter wasn't that bad, but still._ Draco watched the three laughing figures running towards the pool. James stopped and searched the sky for his brother, hand above his eyes to help block out the sun, waving wildly for him to follow them when he found Draco. _Yea, these people I'll protect with my life._

...

Later that night Draco was woken up from his own nightmares with the all too familiar sound of Hermione's screams. Quickly he rolled out of bed and sprinted to her door. What made him halt in his tracks was that two other people had made it there before him. James and Sirius were whispering to each other, gesturing to the door. They stopped when they noticed they were not alone. Draco's dace was half illuminated by the window he was standing next to, the almost full moon shining on his grey eyes, which were watching the two boys with an almost predatory look _. I'm too tired to give a shit who they are, they're blocking my way to Hermione and I don't have time to explain. They may be family but Hermione is...more important._

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me get to her?" Draco growled. His nightmare had been particularly violent tonight, the image of Voldemort torturing an innocent Muggle woman and then feeding her to his pet snake was not a pleasant image.

"Does this ha-"

"Every night." Draco interrupted, sighing and then pushing his way past both of them. Both boys were wearing thin shirts and trousers, Draco was dressed similarly but his shirt was a button down and he hadn't bothered to do it up when he went to bed.

Draco numbly heard the boys follow him into the room, but he was only focused on one thing. The shaking girl tangled in her navy blue sheets in the middle of her Queen sized bed.

"I'm here, love. Shhhh. It's alright. I'm here," Draco whispered softly as he crawled into bed next to her, lifting her gently so she was laying on his left shoulder, his arm around her, his other hand brushing the damp curls away from her face. She immediately quieted and the deep frown on her face melted away.

"Can we..?" Sirius asked quietly, nodding his head to the bed. Draco nodded his head once, and soon the four were an entanglement of limbs on the bed. James had crawled onto the other side and was sleeping against her shoulder in minutes, firmly grasping one of her hands. Sirius laid his head in her lap and grasped her other one. Draco glanced at the other two boys and he wondered why he had been so angry at them. _Mine to protect_ , he thought sleepily as he nodded off.

...

 **July 25th, 1972**

Hermione and Draco refused to tell Sirius and James why they had nightmares, which the boys soon discovered that not only Hermione but Draco suffered from night terrors. Just because they were constantly told to drop it, didn't mean they relented in their efforts. They tried all kinds of tactics; slipping it into casual conversation, asking Draco when he was still half asleep at Breakfast, pleading and begging Hermione with puppy eyes. Nothing. None of it worked. What the twins did tell them was if they wanted to repeat what happened a few days before, they could. Then they told them when the time was right, they would eventually find out.

Hermione had grown accustomed to waking up next to Draco when they weren't at Hogwarts, even though that never stopped her from blushing as she snuggled into him some mornings. She was both confused and secretly happy that she had woken up next to three of her boys. In her blissful half asleep state that is. Thankfully when she was fully awake and freaking out Draco was the only one left in the bed, who knowing she would end up freaking out, asked James and Sirius to give her a little space that morning.

Draco had calmed her down only to have her panic when he explained that they had heard her screams the night before.

Now she was somewhat okay with it, but more than anything she was missing Remus. She was worried about his welfare since she had gathered that his Father locked him up in a cage that was just big enough for him to transform in. That and she knew how poisonous his environment had to be. Dorea had received two letters from his parents. Lyall's gruff and short thank you for letting his son spend some time away from home. Then Hope's longer, more heartfelt thank you, in which there were tear stains littering the parchment. Dorea had thrown Lyall's into the fireplace with a sneer, mumbling about how unpleasant he was, whereas she pressed out all the crinkles in Hope's and carefully placed it in her keepsake box. "It's important you see, she may be convinced by her husband that her child is a 'monster'," she snarled as she told Hermione. "However, she's starting to question it. That boy deserves nothing but love. It's about time his Mother start giving it to him again."

The month was drawing to an end and Sirius' Mother had sent a howler demanding that he be returned home on the 1st of August.

Dorea had ushered Sirius out of the room as she stayed to listen to every crude word her niece had thrown at her son.

"WORTHLESS BOY. COME HOME BY THE FIRST OF THE MONTH OR I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO YOUR PUNISHMENT. WHY CAN'T YOU BE AS GOOD A BOY AS YOUR BROTHER, REGULUS? LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER. IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU WERE SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR, BRINGING SHAME TO THE GREAT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!"

Dorea listened as Walburga ranted and raved for a few more minutes, she was tempted to set the letter on fire but restrained herself. She was going to bear witness to it all so she would know exactly what she would be going after her niece for.

Walburga Black was officially added to the list of people that Hermione was going to exchange words with and possible hexes someday soon.

Hermione learned that Charlus had a spot on the Wizengamot, and that he worked as an Unspeakable. Which she found utterly fascinating, and no matter what she asked he never budged on the details.

"That's why he's an Unspeakable, Hermione. Let it go." Draco would say every time she would plop down next to him, her bottom lip out, arms crossed over her chest, fully sulking.

Even though it was raining Hermione found herself outside, a clear poncho and wellies on over a plain jade green dress. The dark grey clouds were lightly crying, and Hermione was fully enjoying the early morning. She was unsure what time it was exactly, but everyone was still warmly snuggled under their sheets. Hermione felt like the age she was twelve again, some days she forgot that she was meant to be twelve but lately it was becoming easier and easier to believe it.

Hermione was jumping from puddle to puddle, dancing around giddily. The rain hitting her face, her curls were growing heavy with moisture but she didn't care. She extended her hands out on either side of her, face towards the sky, tongue out.

What she didn't know was that her 'twin' was watching her from his room, a fond smile on his face as he ruffled his hair, a habit he had picked up from James. _She's beautiful...sigh, this is bad, really bad. I'm starting to fall for Granger._

...

 **July 31st, 1972**

"You miss him," Draco stated, Hermione didn't look at him, she just kept staring out of the window, a blank look on her face.

"He was...is, will be? My best friend." Hermione frowned, finally turning to look at Draco.

"It can get confusing this whole time travelling thing." Draco sighed, rubbing the side of his face, lightly hitting her legs so she could make room for him on the window seat.

"What if...we don't go back, we just disappear from existence when our _real_ birthdays happen?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Well we do have possibly another six, seven years before that happens," Draco reminded her, nudging her leg with his foot.

"I wish..." Hermione said, her thoughts drifting to James; an image of him laughing, with his wet hair sticking up in all directions came to the forefront of her mind.

"I know. I remember making fun of him for not having any parents...but now I regret it, more than you can know, because..." Draco drifted off, but Hermione understood.

"Now he's family," Hermione said sadly, her voice shaking slightly.

"Remind me to apologise to Potter if we actually do get back."

"If we get back, I'm sure you'll become the best of friends," Hermione giggled when Draco shot her a droll look.

"Really, Mione?"

"Bestest of friiiiiends," She sang gaily.

"What about Weasley?"

"Ron will have to get a grip, because when we get back you and I are going to still be friends...right?" She frowned looking a little doubtful now.

"Definitely, Potter and Weasley will have to share...wait, shit. Have you thought about what we're going to say to Sirius and Remus?" Draco's eyes widened, Hermione's head snapped in his direction, a pensive look on her face.

"I guess...they'll have to deal with it?" Hermione shrugged.

"They didn't remember us, or at least they pretended not to when we were younger, the first time that is," Draco pointed out.

"I think I'll do some research," Hermione stated, twirling a curl around her finger.

"Good ol' Hermione, always happy to read seven hundred page books," Draco teased lightly, leaning forward slightly, closing some of the distance between them.

"Shush, you like reading too," Hermione blushed.

"You don't do that as often anymore," Draco noted.

"What?"

"Blush,"

"Sirius and you are desensitising me. If I blushed every time one of you made a suggestive joke or teased me, I'd never stop," Hermione poked him lightly on the chest.

"Mainly Sirius who throws around the suggestive jokes," Draco barked out a laugh.

"What am I going to do with the lot of you?" Hermione smirked, shaking her head.

"Keep us? Love us?" Draco suggested with a smile.

Hermione saw a piece of fluff in Draco's hair when it caught the sunlight, and without thinking she reached forward and gently removed it, when she looked down she noticed how close they were. "Sorry, you had something in your hair," Hermione whispered.

"Thanks," Draco said gratefully, his hand moving forward to rest on her shin.

"It's Sirius' last day, you want to go and spend some time with him?" Hermione suggested, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden, he spelled like mint and she wanted to lean into him and take a deep whiff, but shook her head and leaned back. _Get a grip, Hermione...he's just your friend. he does smell really good though._

"Knowing him, he's probably sulking in a tree somewhere or he's off doing something stupid," Draco grinned.

"Probably something reckless for sure," Hermione shook her head, "which means James isn't too far behind. Let's go find them." Hermione stood up and waited for Draco to stand up as well before she began to make her way through the house, intending to go out into the grounds. They didn't even need to get that far before she found James and Sirius sitting on a mattress at the top of the stairs. They made it just in time to hear Sirius yell, "TO GLORY!", before they were speeding down the stairs.

"Yupp, something stupid,' Draco confirmed, arms folded across the banister as he watched them go.

 _Happy Birthday, Harry. Your Father and Godfather are such loveable idiots. I love them so much. I should probably go check on them to make sure they didn't break anything._ Hermione thought in a bit of a panic as she swiftly descended the stairs. Draco sighed before slowly following Hermione down the staircase.

...

 **December 5th, 1998**

"It's been four days," Harry said, pacing back and forth in the Headmistress' office.

"Harry calm down, everything is going to be fine," Sirius sighed, rubbing at his temples. Harry had been anxious since the night Hermione and Draco went back in time. Both Sirius and Remus had assured him that Draco was not going to hurt the young witch, yet Harry had not had a full night's sleep since.

"Some bits are still fuzzy, but more and more memories are becoming clearer every day." Remus whispered in Sirius' ear. The two men were leaning against a bookshelf, watching Harry worry about Hermione as Ron sat cross-legged on the floor eating a Cauldron Cake.

"Any ideas on how they get back to this time?" Sirius queried.

"I have this nagging feeling at the back of my mind, it's right there but I can't quite grasp it yet. Do you know how we're going to tell Harry about all of the things we went through with his best friend, not to mention, Dray?" Remus asked, steering the conversation onto a different path.

"Not me, mate." Sirius' eyes widened, "I think we can let Mione and Dray deal with that when the time comes."

"Do you remember the first time Mione helped on one of our pranks?" Remus smiled, nostalgia filling the werewolf.

"Oh what a fiery girl she was our Mione. Firecrackers, her and Lily..." Sirius drifted off.

"Sweet little Alice was always right by their side to help calm them down." Remus remembered fondly.

"Alice is what saved me from half of the hexes those girls would've thrown at me," Sirius chuckled, running a hand through his long locks.

"Not that you didn't deserve each and every one of them, Padfoot." Remus reminded him.

"Wait...Moony, shit..." Sirius' eyes widened. "Harry, where is the map? Give me the map, right now." Sirius demanded, pushing off of the bookshelf and striding over to the confused youth.

"Why?"

"Please just give it to me, Harry." Sirius insisted, Harry reached into his back pocket and handed the map into his Godfather's awaiting hands. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Sirius stated, tapping his wand against the parchment. A single tear fell from his eye when he saw it. "Moony..."

"What is it, Sirius?" Harry frowned deeply, Remus froze when he reached them, gingerly he took the parchment from Sirius' hands.

"Their names," Remus said softly, his fingers touching the parchment in a way that was reminiscent of a religious person touching a sacred script.

The writing had changed and now inked at the top of the parchment was Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Paws as well as Miss Vixen are proud to present the Marauders map.

* * *

 **So first month of Summer done, also it was just Harry's birthday. Fun fact I wrote that day before I wrote anything else since after the train. Also that Future snippet is probably going to be the last one for a long time, until I feel like it's necessary. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's fairly long ish so yayy sprinkles and rainbows...I don't know where I was going with that.**

 **If you like more dark fics etc, I'm attempting to write one right now - It Was Her Ginger Hair. (I love all nine of you that are now following that story so damn well much.) I just updated it on Monday.**

 **Also let's play a little game, of who can guess who Hermione is worried that the Marauders will meet in their second year :D. Trying to decide if I want to include any first years beside Regulus into the story, not too sure, I don't really think I will. Any opinions on that would be very welcome.**

 ***I know that sometimes Draco refers to Hermione as Granger in his head, that will slowly stop, it's hard to break old habits, right?***

 **Anyways please, PLEASE let me know what you think!**

 **-Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. - The next chapter will be from the second month of their summer with some Sirius POV, since he is going back to Grimmauld Place, and I'm going to have a part where Remus goes through the Full Moon at home. After that they'll be into their second year at Hogwarts and House Rivalries are going to get more intense. More Narcissa and Lucius interactions with Draco and the rest of the Marauders, Hermione included. Just a heads up, look forward to it ;). Also every year is going to get longer and longer. Sorry this is all so long. .**


	7. August

**HEY. Sorry a little excited there. Holy Mother of Pearl. So many people love this story and it warms the cockles of my heart. Seriously though I love each and every one of you that reads my stories.**

 **Sidenote.**

 **PROMISE has 101 followers! Whoop whoop. I've literally been a happy puddle all day since it happened. I still can't believe it. Is this real life?**

 **So this is the second month of summer and I wrote quite a bit. I was just filled with inspiration. Next chapter they will be on their way back to Hogwarts, and we won't see Dorea or Charlus for a while :C**

 **Kermit 304, adavi821, Patty Cake Rocks : THANK YOU. Love you guys.**

 **1st Guest: I wish they could too. You have no idea how much it breaks my heart when I think about them dying.**

 **2nd Guest: That is an amazing compliment, thank you sooo much xx**

 **ElizaLane: Welcome to the dark side :)**

 **NekoDarkHeart: I knooooow :3. I'm glad you don't mind, because this one is even longer!**

 **DragonFan47: Mione is indeed a fox, which I got the idea from Shayalonnie tbh, cause I loved the idea of her being one. Though she won't be the same kind as the one in Shayalonnie's story. (WHich is Bloody fantastic). Oooo I like the idea for a Snow Leopard. I looove Snow Leopards so much. Well I guess you'll have to wait and see. I need to leave somethings to the imagination ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the storyline is mine.**

* * *

 **August 1st, 1972**

 _Today is the day_. Sirius thought morosely. He breathed in deeply and his nostrils were immediately filled with the smell of vanilla. _Hermione_. Sirius smiled warmly, snuggling into her side, his head on her shoulder. Sirius was faintly aware of Draco untangling himself from the rest of them, but Hermione was so comfortable, and her bed was so soft. Her fingers were tangled in his hair and it felt really good. It was James' loud cursing that broke his bliss.

"The f-" Sirius sat up groggily, carefully making sure Hermione's fingers didn't stay in his hair. Through half lidded eyelids Sirius watched James hopping up and down, his glasses crooked, his hair sticking up in all directions. Sirius numbly noticed that at some point during the night James had removed his shirt, and rolled up his pant sleeves below his knees. _It was hot last night._

"I stubbed my toe," James hissed when Sirius crawled out of bed and stood looking expectantly at his best friend.

"Ok, stop making so much noise. Mione's trying to sleep and I want food."

"Well let's go into the kitchen and scrounge up something," James suggested, and then a frown crossed his face when he remembered what today was.

"It's ok, mate. The rest of summer will go by before you know it." Sirius said, clapping James on the back in comfort. Though he wasn't entirely sure exactly who he was reassuring; James or himself.

"Then we'll be with Peter and Remus again," James said, a hopeful expression on his face.

"Which is your way of saying causing mayhem in the castle," Hermione yawned, Sirius looked in her direction and the small girl was stretching her arms high above her head, her eyes tightly shut.

"Dear sister, I do not know what you are referring to," James said innocently, a hand on his chest as if the very suggestion offended him.

"I think Filch would say otherwise," Hermione smirked amongst the vast sea of sheets around her. "Now I'm starving, breakfast anyone?"

"I'm always down for Breakfast," Sirius grinned, striding over to the bed. Hermione's eyes widened since she could tell where this was going.

"Sirius Black. I am warning you," She gulped, letting out a small squeak when he reached for her. She kicked out at him under the sheets but he pinned her foot to the bed.

Ten minutes later Sirius had Hermione swung over his shoulder like a trophy. She was muttering profanities in his direction which he took happily in stride. _Oh how I'm going to miss this._

...

Dorea arranged to have Walburga open the floo network around midday, so in the last hour that Sirius was with them, the Potter siblings decided to take him out into the Orchard to say goodbye.

"Are you going to be ok there?" Hermione asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes, Mione. Honestly. I'll be fine," Sirius smiled, but she noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes.

They sat in silence for a long time. Draco, Hermione, James and Sirius. Revelling in one another's presence. Hermione and Draco were troubled by events to come whilst trying to enjoy the present whilst they could. James was upset that his best friend was going back to a home which he clearly didn't want to. Finally Sirius. Sirius was soaking in the sun that was peeking through the trees, trying to imprint in his memory how the afternoon breeze felt as it danced through his hair. How warm it felt to be in the Potters' presence; their house was filled with light and laughter. A stark contrast to his dreary and dreadful childhood home. _I want to live here some day, or at least never have to return to the God forsaken household. There is no light. There is no laughter. Only cold and darkness. No joy. No Uncle Charlus tending to his garden, and Aunt Dorea being welcoming and bright. Most importantly there is no them._ Sirius turned to look at the Potter siblings. Hermione was leaning on his shoulder and Draco and James were to his right. Both silently watching the white fluffy clouds go by.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Sirius said, breaking the silence.

"Of course you will. We're irreplaceable," Draco scoffed lightly.

"What Draco means to say," Hermione said scathingly, "is that we are going to miss you too."

"In all seriousness, we will." James swore, putting his hand on Sirius shoulder.

 _I'm going to think of this moment. Whenever anything gets too hard or I think about giving up. I'm going to remember that moments like this are possible and I'm going to fight like hell to have more of them._ Sirius promised himself, closing his eyes and branding this moment into his mind. _I swear._

...

 **August 3rd, 1972**

"Potter lived where?" Draco leaned forward, his fingers interlocked as he rested his forearms on the table.

"Under the stairs in a cupboard," Hermione snarled, looking up from her book on rare plants and ingredients in Potion Making.

They were in one of the libraries on their side of the Manor, Hermione curled up in an armchair, her legs tucked under her, and Draco was sitting adjacent to her at one of the desks; books and parchment strewn about as he engaged in some light reading of his own.

Staring at his ink stained hand, he absently tried to rub it off with his left hand, a perplexed frown on his face.

"So Potter didn't grow up knowing who he was? He was mistreated by filthy muggles," Draco didn't think all muggles were filthy anymore, mostly they just confused him. But after hearing about Harry's Aunt and Uncle from Hermione he was inclined to believe that some people whether they were a muggle or wizard really were filthy.

"Muggles are not fi-"

"I meant those muggles specifically. You're telling me that they starved him, made him do all the housework, told him his Father was a drunk, his cousin Duncan-"

"Dudley," Hermione corrected, smiling lightly when Draco rolled his eyes.

"Dudley bullied him, then Potter turned around and saved his life mind you. They put bars on his window, treated him horribly, never gave him presents and after he learned he was a wizard they started to talk badly about him and our kind?" Draco reeled off, Hermione's eyes widened a fraction when he was done.

"I didn't know you listened to me when-"

"You rant and rave about how badly Potter was treated growing up? Course I do,"

"Harry certainly didn't have it easy," Hermione sighed sadly.

"All of that on top of having to deal with Voldemort? I thought besides that, having Sirius the only family he had left, almost dying in the Department of Mysteries was one of the worst things that happened to him."

"Thankfully that didn't happen, can you imagine how horrible that would be," Hermione's voice cracked. Thinking of both the Sirius of the future and the present.

"You're thinking about Sirius now right?" Draco asked perceptively.

"Thinking about losing them, James and Lily, Alice...Frank...is getting harder every day," Hermione sniffed loudly, rubbing at her eye.

"I know what you mean," Draco admitted quietly.

"Dray...I..."

"If we try to change anything then the future may be altered and then Voldemort might win,"

"The thing is, our very being here should be altering the future, shouldn't it?" Hermione frowned.

"We have no way of knowing that."

"I think...we should figure out a way that it doesn't," Hermione said, closing her book loudly and placing it on the side table next to her armchair.

"We don't have to figure it out today. Let's go wake up James. It's almost eleven, he probably won't throw anything at us today," Draco smirked.

"You're rubbing off on him," Hermione scowled, clearly remembering the day before when she had to dodge several objects that were in James' reach from their bed; Draco and Hermione had snuck out early in the morning to both go to the library. It was the only time they really had to do the kind of reading that they wanted.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Draco smirked triumphantly.

Hermione shot him an annoyed look before pushing open the library doors, turning left and heading to her room. Where the two boys had decided to permanently set up shop until they returned to Hogwarts in the fall.

"Let's just go wake up our brother," Hermione stated, pulling on Draco's sleeve when he decided to take a leisurely pace.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"If I ever see those muggles remember to restrain me. Or I may end up getting rid of that option before Dumbledore even has the chance to have the misguided notion to hand Potter over to them."

"Get in line," Hermione growled, and Draco grinned proudly. _Now that's my girl._

...

 **August 4th, 1972**

Dorea had decided to take Hermione and Draco out for the day.

"What? Can't a Mother choose to spend the day with her lovely twins?" Dorea had smiled sweetly. Hermione quirked her eyebrow at that but didn't press the matter further.

"James!" Dorea yelled at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione was pulling on her black pair of flats, folding her clear poncho over her arm. She had on a nice flowy lilac dress, that Dorea loved since it made her eyes pop.

Draco had opted for a more comfortable style for himself and was in dark slacks, black boots, and an evergreen jumper.

"Yes, Mum?" James popped his head over the balcony, his hair sticking up as he rubbed the sleep out of his eye.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Dad is taking me to the Ministry today! He promised he'd take me to the Auror department," James grinned broadly.

" _Is that so_?" Dorea raised an eyebrow, her mouth twisting slightly to the side as she filed that away under 'conversations to have later.' "Well I hope you enjoy yourself, honey," Dorea pulled her plum gloves on, matching heels adorning her feet, and deep royal purple dress robes that cut just below the knee to expose her legs.

"See you later, Mione, Dray!" James called out to them, both of the twins moved to look up at him.

"Listen to Dad! Love you!" Hermione laughed as James' mischievous grin took over his face.

"Don't embarrass the family!" Draco teased, quickly turning his gaze back to the front door where Dorea was waiting.

"Love you too, Dray!" James cackled, disappearing back upstairs.

"Ready?" Dorea smiled warmly at her children, who both nodded eagerly.

"Where are we going, Mum?" Draco asked, curious as to why he hadn't asked yet.

"Diagon Alley," Dorea winked, laughing lightly when she saw Midnight jump off the banister at the bottom of the stairs right into Hermione's arms. "Yes you can bring your cat,"

Hermione smiled brightly as she gathered the pitch black cat into her arms, it's bright green eyes closed as she purred affectionately when Hermione rubbed behind her ears.

"Ready," Hermione answered finally, following her Mother out of the door.

"Then to Diagon Alley we go."

Draco momentarily wondered why they didn't just floo there but after knowing Dorea he was sure it was because she didn't want soot on her clothes.

"Have either of you apparated before?" Dorea asked when they were all standing at the bottom of the porch steps.

"Yes," They answered simultaneously.

"Well then, hold on tight," Dorea requested, pulling her children close into her side and with a pop, they were gone.

...

"What do you want to do?" Dorea asked when they entered Diagon Alley.

"Bookstore," Hermione said immediately, and Draco smiled beside her. When Dorea turned to look at him to see if he was alright with that, he shrugged.

"Bookstore it is then," Dorea laughed.

"Why...is that you, Aunt Dorea?" A haughty voice that Hermione had heard screaming at her more than once in Grimmauld Place came from behind them.

" _Walburga_ ," Dorea plastered a sweet smile on her face, whirling around to face the younger witch. "Oh I see you have Druella's daughters with you as well,"

Bellatrix had a irritated expression on her face, and Draco unknowingly moved closer to Hermione, slipping his hand into her free one. He felt her squeeze down on it tightly. Both of them needed each other in this moment. Narcissa was a bit more interested in the interaction, staring straight past Dorea directly into Draco's eyes.

Another small comfort for Hermione was that Sirius was fidgeting behind his Mother. Eager to cross to the other side and be with his friends; but the last couple of days had been hell and he didn't want to piss his Mother off. If he was going to frustrate her, might as well be for a good enough reason.

"Where is Andromeda?" Dorea tilted her head to the side, narrowing her eyes when Bellatrix began to look giddy and Narcissa flinched.

"That filthy Blood-Traitor has been removed from the family," Bellatrix cackled, Hermione tighten her grip on Draco. Who was the only thing keeping her from having a panic attack at the moment, as she breathed heavily in and out of her nose, her nostrils flared.

"Now why would you be happy about that, _dear_?" Dorea asked airily.

"She left the house and went to live in Muggle London...we should have known then. Then she came home one day saying she got married to a Muggleborn," Narcissa deadpanned, her explanation made Dorea frown. _Those aren't her words, and if I'm guessing correctly then Druella or Cygnus used much nastier words when they said it._

"Mudblood, Cissa. Mudblood," Bellatrix snarled agitatedly.

"You're drawing too much attention to yourself, Bella," Walburga stated, her arms folded in front of her as she glanced threateningly over her shoulder.

Hermione snuck a glance at Sirius and she could tell he was shaking with rage. He was facing Bellatrix's direction and Hermione could see his internal battle. He could attack her now and pay for it until he went back to school or he could try and control himself and get her back another time. Hermione let out a breath of relief when she saw Walburga turn the conversation in another direction. Which meant that the moment for Sirius' opportunity to attack had passed.

"So these are the Potter orphans that you never bothered to mention," Walburga said, eyeing them coldly.

"We aren't particularly close if you don't mind me saying. So I didn't feel it was worth mentioning." Dorea said curtly.

"We are family," Walburga spat the words as if they burned on the way out, "we should share things like, adopting children...are they even Purebloods?"

"If you must know yes they are," Dorea growled, "and just because you are related by blood doesn't automatically make you my _family_ ,"

"If I were you Aunt, I would watch my tong-"

"Or what? You'll burn my name off the family tree as well?" Dorea scoffed.

Walburga's grey eyes raked over the three Potters with disdain before she turned on her heel to leave, "come along children," Hermione saw a younger boy clinging to Sirius' robes, that must be Regulus. Hermione let out a deep breath when Bellatrix turned to follow after her, her wild curls flying out behind her. Narcissa and Sirius lingered a moment longer.

"Always an absolute pleasure, Walburga!" Dorea called out after her niece.

"Why is his name, Draco?" Narcissa asked so quietly, Dorea thought she had imagined it.

"Because it is. It's a nice name, don't you agree?"

"A good, strong name," Narcissa smiled softly before trailing after the rest of her family.

"Aunt Dorea, you kick ass!" Sirius grinned broadly before pulling Regulus with him, scowling when his Mother shrieked for them to hurry up.

"Rotten woman, I hope she gets what she deserves one of these days," Dorea said vehemently, "Children...if Sirius ever needs a place to stay, Remus too. Let them know they are both more than welcome to stay with us." Hermione could have imagined it, but she swore she heard Dorea mutter, 'monsters for parents, they'll get theirs.'

"You ok?" Draco whispered, removing his hand from Hermione, which had grown a bit sweaty and she quickly wiped it on her dress.

"Fine. Thank you," She whispered, hugging Midnight to her a bit tighter. Draco pulled fondly on one of her curls. "How about you...I mean with-"

"Yea. It seems she is still growing into somewhat the woman I grew up with." Draco grinned, reaching over to scratch Midnight's head.

"Sirius must be in hell with that horrid woman," Hermione said furiously, regaining the courage that seemed to flee her body the moment she had laid eyes on Bellatrix.

"I never liked Walburga," Dorea said, anger still laced through her tone as she tucked her wand back into her robes. Hermione didn't even noticed her pull it out. "I think I need something sweet to get rid of the bad taste that woman left in my mouth."

"I think we can postpone our trip to the bookstore, we can get ice-cream?" Hermione offered, smiling jovially when Dorea tucked her into her side and kissed her head of dark curls.

"That we can, my darling girl,"

"Where's my love?" Draco faux pouted, smirking when Dorea grabbed his hand.

"Mama's boy," Hermione teased.

"You weren't the one shaking like a leaf a few minutes ago, Draco."

"You saw-" Hermione sputtered.

"I don't know why, and I can wait until you're ready to tell me, but I am here if you want to talk, Hermione." Dorea said softly.

Hermione nodded, eyes wide, unsure what to say. Draco frowned, if Dorea noticed how much Bellatrix's presence had shaken Hermione, what else had she noticed?

"Now I'm in the mood for some chocolate, anyone else?" Dorea asked, as the trio walked down the cobblestone streets in the direction of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Bleh, vanilla for sure," Draco pursed his lips, disdain on his face.

"How are you my child?" Dorea gasped.

"How are you _my twin_?" Hermione hissed.

"It's just chocolate," Draco looked at the two of them in confusion.

"It is never... _just chocolate_ ," Dorea shot him an affronted look.

"I cannot believe you just said that to me," Hermione shook her head, barely giving Midnight a second look when the cat jumped out of her arms and moved to walk next to her.

"Seriously?" Draco drawled when the two females untangled themselves from him and walked away, ignoring his protests as he ran to catch up to them, "shut up," he scowled at Midnight as she looked back at him and meowed. "Witches," Draco grumbled as he shoved his hands in pockets and grumpily followed them down the street.

...

 **August 9th, 1972**

James was a bored. He didn't even remember what it was he did to occupy his time before Hermione and Draco had come into his life.

Who were both still slumbering away at two o'clock in the afternoon. They had all stayed up to watch the sun rise, and he was the first one of the three to wake up. Yet now that he was practically all on his own, he didn't know what to do with himself.

 _I'm going to go find Mum or Dad. Dad did say yesterday he might be off work today. Let's go find out_. James smiled to himself, being careful to quietly shut the bedroom door behind him as he ran down the corridors. _I wonder how Sirius and Remus are doing? I think I'll owl them later. Oh wait, I almost forgot about Peter. There is Evans, but she told me to bugger off the last time I saw her...guess I'll wait and see if she's gotten over it when term starts. If she hasn't then I'll try to win her over with my charm._

"Son," Charlus greeted when James walked out into the gardens and found his Father lounging in a chair, his drink floating next to his seat.

"Afternoon, Dad. Anything interesting happen today?" James asked, sitting on the grass close to his Father. Looking out at the rest of the gardens with his Father.

"Your Hogwarts letters all came in," Charlus smirked.

"They usually come around the end of July, why are they so late?" James queried.

"You say it like you've been receiving them for years," Charlus chuckled.

"That's not the point, Dad," James complained, the tips of his ears turning red.

"Not sure. All I know is that your Mother said that we'll all go sometime next week." Charlus informed his son.

"Maybe I can write my friends and we can all meet up!" James proclaimed merrily.

"I don't see why not," Charlus smiled, leaning forward in his seat to ruffle his son's hair. "You know I love you right, Jamie?"

"Course I do, Dad. I love you too," James lolled his head back to peer at his Dad upside down.

"I'm glad," Charlus said in an amused tone, sitting back again.

"Do you love Hermione and Draco too?" James blurted out suddenly. Charlus raised his eyebrows on surprise, but then smiled fondly at his son, whi was burying his face in his knees.

"I do love them,"

"Like you love me?"

Charlus paused before he answered that, and then decided to stick to what his gut was telling him. "We don't get to choose who we are related to by blood, but we do get to choose our family. Hermione and Draco have become a massive part of my family, and I would die before I let anyone hurt them, you or your Mother."

James seemed to be appeased with his answer, Charlus was once again stunned by the mature and serious expression on his son's face when James twisted to look at him. "So would I, Dad."

Charlus felt a surge of pride well up within him. _That's my boy_. James stood up and almost fell down when he reached forward to hug his Father. When James pulled away, Charlus saw the sincerity in his boy's eyes.

"I'm going to go wake Mione and Dray up," James announced.

"Tell them Mipsy left Lunch in the kitchen, she covered it and put a stasis charm on it," Charlus yelled after his son as he took off.

 _We did that Dorea. We raised that boy_. Charlus reflected on the temper tantrums that were often followed by bursts of accidental magic when he was a toddler, how he used to always have something stuck in his hair when he was little, how he constantly broke his glasses when he climbed trees. _James was always an adventurous child. Never letting a fall or two stop him. That one time when he had a cut along his forearm and he went back to climbing, Rea almost had a panic attack when she saw the blood stains all over his shirt._

Charlus did love Hermione and Draco, but in his heart he knew that his green eyed, raven haired, rambunctious boy was always going to have a special, untouchable place in his heart.

"We did well, didn't we, Char?" Dorea smirked as she appeared in front of him.

"Why don't you look beautiful in that light," Charlus smiled at his wife as she sat sideways on his lap, one arm around his shoulders.

"Always the charmer. Now I remember why I married you," Dorea teased, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"What are we going to do about Sirius and Remus?" Charlus sighed, Dorea scowled.

"Those boys are spending Christmas with us from now on. Easter and at least the majority of summer if I could have my way." Dorea said, the tips of her curls seemed to crackle with the passion she spoke with.

"Do you really think Lyall Lupin is going to let that happen? Not to mention Walburga?"

"Walburga doesn't care about Sirius. Not really. She only cares about _'The Great and Noble House of Black_ ', letting Sirius stay with us probably won't even faze her. Lyall Lupin on the other hand, I don't care what he has to say. I am not letting that sweet, polite boy spend another day, as long as I am able having his Father tell him he's a monster." Dorea said with conviction.

"I agree. Do you want me to talk to him?" Charlus asked quietly.

"No. I can handle Lyall Lupin."

"Have I told you today that I love you?" Charlus smiled as Dorea laid her head on his chest, fiddling absently with his shirt lapel.

"No,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Char. Don't ever forget it," Charlus didn't need to look to know she smiling, and he pulled her against him tighter.

"I won't."

...

 **August 12th, 1972**

 _Dear James,_

 _My Dad says that I can come meet you guys in Diagon Alley on the fifteenth. It says it may rain, so he told me to tell you to bring an Umbrella. How has your Summer been so far? Mine was a little weird. Tell you more about it when I see you. Say hi to Hermione and Draco for me._

 _Your friend,_

 _Peter._

 _Peter,_

 _That sounds brilliant! Mum says she'll take the Umbrella into consideration, since it has been sunny for the majority of Summer surprisingly. With English weather who really knows though? It's been fantastic! Sirius left a couple weeks ago, and I've just been spending time with Mione and Draco. See you in a few days! Meet us at Gringotts._

 _James Potter._

 _James,_

 _Mum is a right nutter. She yelled for hours and hours on about how your Mum is...well. Not pleasant things. To be honest though Mum has never been pleasant. Always yelling and finding something to punish me for. I think me becoming a Gryffindor sent her over the edge straight into a state. She's right mental._

 _Tell Mione I miss teasing her, and I look forward to doing it more when we meet once again. Tell Dray that his idea for a welcome back prank is decent, needs a little tweaking but it's still a good one. I'm counting down the days until we go back to school. I need to get out of this house. Reg is starting this year, and he's going to be in Slytherin for sure. Maybe then Mum will get off ma back._

 _Your devilishly good looking mate,_

 _Sirius._

 _P.S. She said I can come. Thank Godric._

 _Sirius,_

 _That sounds insane. Don't worry, Mum says you can come and stay with us anytime you want during the Holidays. Mum had a thing to say about yours, so I think we're even haha. You becoming a Gryffindor was a great thing, don't let her get to you._

 _Mate. As your friend, I will not tell Hermione you said that. We both know she'll hex you into next week._

 _Dray agrees and says we'll discuss details on the Fifteenth._

 _Your brother is eleven? Really? Maybe he'll be sorted into Gryffindor and your Mum will get over it. She loves you, I'm sure of it._

 _Your better looking best mate,_

 _James._

 _P.S. Mum said to meet us outside Gringotts._

 _James,_

 _How are you doing? It feels like an eternity since I was at your house and even longer since we were at Hogwarts. Trust me, I can't wait to go back. My Dad is busy that day but he doesn't...he doesn't want me to go alone so he told me I have to bring my Mum. Is that alright? She is a muggle and her knowledge of the wizarding world is extremely limited. Dad didn't want either of us to go without him, but Mum convinced him to let me._

 _Are Hermione and Draco doing ok? Hermione has been writing me periodically and said you and Sirius found out about their nightmares. Did you find out why they both have them? They both refused to tell me. Is it a new thing or have they been having them for years?_

 _I hope you're doing well and I'll see you in a few days._

 _Remus Lupin._

 _Remus,_

 _Your Dad sounds a bit strict. I talked to my parents and they said they'll make sure to help your Mum out. I know what you mean, next year is going to be even better than the last though! Oh, Mum said if you wanted to or needed to somewhere to say, our house is always open, and you're always welcome here._

 _I know you like to pretend you aren't involved in our pranks but Draco came up with a pretty good one. Not sure if we'll carry that one out or wait until we think of a better one. It'll be fun, don't worry Remus._

 _Mione has been writing you? She didn't tell us. Yea we did, I don't know why they are happening and it must have been really bad. They refused to say anything about them, just that they would rather not say. To be honest I have no idea how long they've been going on._

 _Doing pretty great, Dad took me to the ministry at the beginning of the month. He didn't let me see what he does, but it really was fun visiting the Aurors! I'll see you soon, mate._

 _James_

...

 **August 15th, 1972**

 _Last time we came to Diagon Alley things didn't go so well. Hopefully Walburga doesn't pop out of nowhere. Worse yet, if my Father and his family shows up. Though Grandfather had some strange fondness of Dorea, or at least that's what Mother told me._ Draco shoved his hands into his pockets. James and Hermione were walking a bit ahead of him, laughing and talking about something. Dorea and Charlus were strolling behind him as they entered Diagon Alley through the entrance behind the Leaky Cauldron.

Where the streets had lacked witches and wizards the last time they were here, today was not the case. They darted between large groups of bustling magical folk. Draco could have sworn he saw a flash of the tell-tale Malfoy blonde hair, but then he chalked it up to his imagination.

"Stay close, children. This time of year everyone is always in such a hurry," Charlus called, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Yes, Dad!" Hermione and James chimed together. Eventually the Potters reached Gringotts where Sirius and Peter were already waiting.

"I'll be back, Dear. I'm going to make a withdrawal," Dorea kissed Charlus on the cheek quickly. Narrowly avoided a wizard in fancy burgundy robes who ran by. She disappeared into the grand building and Hermione had leapt into Sirius' arms. Peter smiled jovially when James ruffled the small boy's hair, a large grin on James' face as he asked him how he was doing.

"I knew you missed me, Mione," Sirius smirked, his face buried in her curls. Draco felt a pang run through him. _Sirius is good for her, he may be crude but at least he's...good. Fuck, snap out of it Draco. Pull yourself together_.

"Hey, Sirius," Draco smiled wholeheartedly when his cousin let go of Hermione, and headed in his direction with a bright smile across his face. Sirius gave him a light hug before clapping him on the back.

"Hey, Dray. You miss me, sweet cheeks?" Sirius asked with a wink, Draco snorted.

"I tossed and turned all night, lying awake with thoughts of you," Draco said in a serious tone.

"Remus isn't here yet then," Hermione frowned, her hazel eyes darting around the crowd as she turned in a circle to look around her. Her eyes widened when she spotted him. "REMUS!" Hermione squealed, sprinting through the crowd and jumping into his shocked arms. "Oh I missed you,"

"I missed you too, Mione," Remus chuckled softly.

"You got so tall," Hermione gasped when he put her down. He scratched the back of his head, his cheeks pinking slightly.

"I only grew a few inches, I see the other guys grew too," Remus nodded to the rest of his friends, who were making their way over to them.

"Did they? I guess I spend so much time with them I didn't notice," Hermione tilted her head to the side, scrutinising the boys as they approached. When her eyes met Draco's, her heart beat picked up a little bit.

"Remus," Draco grinned broadly.

"Remus! There you are," A mousey brown haired woman appeared through the crowd. She froze, eyes widened in horror when she saw that Remus was pulling away from Draco's hug.

Hope Lupin had a naive look about her, though the heavy dark circles under her eyes told a different story. She had bright blue green eyes, a slattering of pale freckles across her nose, and her short honey blonde hair was tied up with a hair tie. She wore simple clothes, a baggy beige sweater over a pair of mid thigh dark brown shorts, and plain brown leather shoes adorned her feet to match.

"Mum, these are my friends, Draco, Hermione, Sirius, James and Peter." Remus pressed his lips together. He gestured at each person as they introduced themselves. Draco was laughing internally at the deer in the headlights expression on Hope Lupin's face.

Dorea was just coming out of the bank, when she saw the Remus had arrived. "Oh, it's so good to see you dear, I trust that you've been well this past month?" Dorea asked with a large smile as she ducked between the others and wrapped her arms around Remus.

"H-hello," Hope stuttered, slowly regaining mobility.

"You must be Hope. I am Dorea, and that is my hubby Charlus," Dorea stepped past Remus to shake his Mother's hand. "I remember your husband used to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

Hope nervously glanced at Remus, "That's right,"

"If you don't mind me asking why did he leave. I heard he got into some nasty business with a werewolf? The few that are dangerous give a bad name to the rest of them. Most people are terribly misguided in their opinions." Dorea smiled primly at the smaller woman.

"There was...an issue. Should we go shopping then?" Hope asked tightly, a lot seemed to weigh on her mind all of a sudden.

"C'mon Remus, let's go to the bookshop!" Hermione laughed, linking her arm with his and pulling him away from the rest of the group.

"Re-" Hope began, but Charlus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be fine," Charlus smiled warmly.

"Meet us at Madame Malkin's in an hour, Hermione!" Dorea yelled after her daughter.

"Will do!" Hermione called back over her shoulder.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't buy the whole shop," Draco smirked.

"How about you boys go with them, take your booklist, James. Then meet us in an hour. Don't forget." Dorea said sternly, handing James his booklist.

"I won't, Mum. I've got some money and everything," James grinned, walking with Sirius and Peter to catch up to the others.

"I'm going to miss how lively the house is, aren't you dear?" Dorea smiled fondly, leaning into her husband's side.

"Are you sure they'll be ok," Hope frowned worriedly, her hands clenched tightly around her purse.

"Just because your son has a certain condition that affects him once a month, does not mean it should affect him otherwise," Dorea said bluntly.

"Pardon?"

"We both know what I'm talking about, love. You have an amazing son. He is not his condition," Dorea stated.

"He really is a great boy," Charlus agreed, "always polite, and he loves to read almost as much as our Hermione."

Hope simply did not know what to say. She gulped audibly and quietly followed Dorea and Charlus when they insisted they treat her to a spot of lunch.

The Marauders had a full day having fun and flitting about Diagon Alley; talking about the time they had spent apart, if their DADA teacher was going to change this year as was the rumour, and they almost got kicked out of the Ice Cream Parlour when Sirius knocked into a lady by accident. She caused a huge fuss, and Florean panicked when he saw people bypassing his shop, eager to get rid of the source of the problem.

They parted when the streetlamps were lit and things started to slow down. Sirius seriously considered asking Dorea if he could stay with them for the rest of the break, but knowing his Mother she would hold his belongings hostage. Peter had filled a huge paper bag with various sweets, and sulked when James and Sirius nicked a couple. Remus ended up having to lead his Mother out of the Alley; spending hours with Dorea had been somewhat of an awakening for her and she was having a hard time processing all the new information. Draco was just tired, he was seeing blonde hair every time he turned around. It had succeeded in giving him a massive headache. Hermione just seemed content that she had all of her boys together again. She still wasn't going to be friends with Peter, but she decided not to be quite so close-minded when it came to him.

...

 **August 27th, 1972**

"Can you believe it's been a year since we came to this time?" Hermione whispered, laying back on Draco's bed.

"It is pretty crazy to think about now that you mention it." Draco murmured from his desk. He was completing the final bits of his Summer homework as he breezily wrote his essay for Transfiguration.

"Part of me thought we'd just go back yesterday...but I guess not,"

"I think we are stuck here for now, and we should try and make the best of it," Draco sighed, crossing out one of his purposefully made mistakes. Can't let it look like it was too easy now can I?

"You're right," Hermione sat up, her curls wild and untamed.

"You brush your hair today?" Draco teased.

"Nope, didn't feel like," Hermione giggled, hopping off the bed and twirling around the room.

"What are you doing, Hermione?"

"Dancing, what does it look like?"

"Why?"

"Not sure," Hermione sighed, plopping down onto the middle of the floor.

"You ok, Mione?" Draco frowned, putting his quill down, and looking at her properly. Her lips was quivering and her hands were slumped limply beside her. "What's wrong, love?" Draco jumped up and moved to her side, crouching onto the ground beside her.

"James is going to die and I can't do anything to stop it," Hermione sniffed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know, Mione. Trust me, I know." Draco whispered, he sat on the ground and then pulled her into him. Her small hands clutched desperately at the fabric by his shoulders as she buried her face in his chest.

"Mum and Dad too...I can't...everyone...I can't," Hermione bawled.

 _This isn't going to get any easier. As time goes by, if anything it is going to get infinitely harder. I never thought I would care about anyone besides my parents. Since being here I've grown close to so many people. Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Frank, Alice, Mum and Dad. We've only known them for a year...now I understand why Sirius went after Pettigrew that night, why Potter threw away all logic and ran unprepared straight into the trap in the Department of Mysteries._ "We can do this Hermione. It will probably break us in the process, but we can do it." Draco whispered, closing his eyes tightly and trying to think of better things.

* * *

 **With that one year has passed since they arrived in this time. I was going to make the scene at Diagon Alley longer but decided against it. I waned to get as much of Dorea and Charlus as I could in this chapter since we won't be seeing them until Christmas Holidays.**

 **According to canon, the rest of the Marauders figure out about Remus sometime in their second year, so I just have to figure out how they find out.**

 **I'm going to introduce my own semi original character. She is based on Riley from Netflix's new original series Sense8. Which is phenomenal, and I highly recommend it. Seriously. SO good.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, and any ideas about any of the very subtle hints that I left throughout the chapter would be very much appreciated.**

 **Love you,**

 **Indieblue xx**


	8. Learning New Things

**Haaaii there. How is everybody doing? Ready for their second year? Which the way this year will be structured is every chapter is one month. No large time skips. Or at least I'm thinking I may do that right now? I might not. It all depends on how the story flows, you know what I mean? Either way I reaaally hope you enjoy this chapter...which is super long.**

 **Two things...Promise has 118 followers...pardon? Omigosh it's still mind boggling, sometimes I just sit and stare at the number in awe. Second thing, It Was Her Ginger hair has fifteen followers! That makes me so damn well happy, you have no idea. I kind of like that in a weird way, sometimes it feels like I'm writing the story purely for chic. geek. fangirl. freak and I's enjoyment. (Which I have no problem with whatsoever). Yea just thought I'd get that out there.**

 **patty cake rocks: 3 C:**

 **daniiibabiii: I answered your question already, but I thought I'd answer it publicly in case anyone else had the same question.(Good question btw). Time does work differently. An example would be that almost a year had passed in the past, and only four days in the present.**

 **MissesE: Definitely warm and fuzzy Dramione, all the feels...uhhh I mean yea technically, but personally I want to wait until they're...older. You feel me? Well... just wait and see! :)**

 **VallerySkie: Thank you sooooooo much xx Isn't it though? I really hope they renew it, I don't think I could handle it if they don't :C**

 **I seriously want to thank anyone and everyone that reads my stories, it makes me so happy! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review :)**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the storyline is mine.**

* * *

 **September 1st, 1972**

 **Platform Nine and Three Quarters, London**

Once again the Potter brood made its' way onto Platform nine and three quarters. This time however there were no interactions with any muggles or Muggleborns. Charlus had a hand on either of his son's shoulders, whilst Dorea had an arm wrapped around Hermione's. They had gotten to the station quite early. Charlus had an early morning at work and he didn't want to miss seeing his children off. Other than a few other witches and wizards that were milling about.

Midnight was proudly propped up on Hermione's trunk, eyeing the small boy that had turned up his nose across the platform with distaste.

 _Regulus_. Draco noted, following the cat's line of sight when it hissed loudly. The youngest Black had his hair tied back with a dark green ribbon, he already had his robes on; which were pristine, neat and looked freshly pressed. His shoes were bright and shiny with polish. Draco snorted when he found Sirius. Sirius' robes were on, but his shirt was untucked, his shoes were scuffed, his tie was loose and askew. His long locks were loose and messily brushing his shoulders.

Sirius said something to his Mother which caused her to whirl around, a sneer on her face as her eyes landed on the Potters.

"Walburga looks like she's going to a funeral," Dorea turned to whisper in Charlus' direction.

Walburga was wearing exuberant black dress robes, with a large hat, there was a burgundy ribbon around it, a large bow tied on it.

"Play nice, dear," Charlus replied. His eyes locked on Orion's. The two men had never liked each other, often they butted heads when they met inside the ministry as they went about their daily business.

"You too, love," Dorea smiled knowingly.

"I have to leave, but I love all of you," Charlus said, hugging each one of his children. Kissing their heads, which James and Draco pretended not to like.

"I will see you for the Christmas Holidays. I expect you all to try and do your best at school, understand?" Charlus said sternly, looking at James out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, Dad," they chimed together.

"Good. I love you. I'll see you later," Charlus added on the last bit as he kissed Dorea goodbye, he flashed a dangerous look at Orion before leaving. _Whoa. I've never seen Dad pissed before._

As Charlus made his way off of the platform, Dorea ignored the sharp glares that Walburga was shooting her way. Choosing instead to fuss at her children.

"Do you all have everything?" Dorea asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, Mum," they said together, Hermione grinned when she hugged her Mother one final time until she saw her again in three and a half months. She swiped away the tears that were threatening to fall, she squared her shoulders and headed towards the train. Sirius noticing this, took his opportunity to make a break for it. Not flinching when his Mother screamed after him.

"Look after James for me will you?" Dorea smiled, stroking Draco's cheek.

"What about Mione?"

"Look after her too, but to be honest, we both know who needs more looking after between your siblings. At least make sure he isn't caught in any of the mischief I know you are all involved in," Dorea winked, smoothing down his hair, and kissing his head. "Remember to write!" She called out after her last child. "I love you!"

"I love you too, Mum!" Draco yelled over his shoulder.

Dorea watched her children get on the train, sighing when she saw Walburga stalking towards her in her peripherals. I hope they have a good year. _I can't believe it has been a year since Dumbledore walked into our home with the twins; time flies. I am so blessed to have met them. Whatever atrocities haunt their past, they deserve to be happy. I hope this year they will begin to heal. For as long as I live, I am going to make sure they are safe and loved. Now to deal with this cow._

...

When they got off the train, Hermione was greeted by a familiar sight.

"First yer's follow me!" Hagrid bellowed, gathering the children. Their faces were a mixture of awe, fear, anxiety and glee. _I remember what that was like. I need to remember to go and see Hagrid more this year._

They walked down a path to the left, where the carriages were waiting for them. Hermione's mouth twisted to the side when she saw the Thestrals. It had only been two years since she had ridden on what at the time, was an invisible creature to the Ministry of Magic in her Fifth year. Well to her it had been two years. She felt someone tug on her curls, and she turned her head to her right to see Draco. She remembered then that he could see them too. No one else their age should be able to see them, but then she heard the cry of anguish that erupted out of Peter's mouth and he pointed shakily at the Thestral that was going to pull the carriage that James, Sirius and Remus had already hopped in.

"Calm down, Peter." Hermione sighed, placing her hand on the small boy's shoulder begrudgingly.

"Ohhh the second year can see the Thestral!" Gideon Prewett said gleefully, coming up behind them.

"Can you, Prewett?" Draco drawled, pushing Pettigrew towards the carriage.

"Nope, my older brother could though, he thought he was going mental until Hagrid told 'im different." Gideon scratched his head. "Can you, Potter?" Gideon threw the question back at Draco.

"Yes," Draco answered honestly, he almost threw a snide remark at the older boy, but he decided not to.

"From the way, the pretty little Potter over here handled the tiny one, I'm assuming you can too," Gideon remarked, now focusing on Hermione.

"Yes, Prewett. Do you know why I can see them and you can't?" Hermione smiled sweetly. Peter's loud sputtering from inside the carriage was giving her a headache.

"No. Hagrid didn't really go into now that you mention it," Gideon scratched his head, his red hair was shorter than she remembered. Only a couple inches of it lay on his head.

"Death. The reason people fear them. You can only see them if you've seen someone die." Hermione said blankly, brushing past him, to the Thestral's side. She ran her hand against it, stopping when she reached its front. It nuzzled her hand, "I'm sorry, I don't have any meat for you," she whispered so only she could hear her. "Good girl," Hermione smiled. "Poor creatures, so misunderstood. What a lonely existence they live."

Gideon didn't have anything to say, he almost wanted to ask who she had seen die, but based on the distraught look on her face he decided against it.

"See you later, Prewett," Hermione smiled tightly, walking back around the side of the Thestral, and hopping into the carriage. Next to Draco and across from Remus. Peter crying had lessened, but he was still sobbing.

"Don't ask me who I watched die." Hermione said quietly. Clasping her hands together in her lap, she avoided meeting anyone's eyes for the whole ride to the castle. The ride was silent with the exception of Peter's sniffling.

...

Hermione tried to pay attention to the sorting ceremony, but James and Sirius were joking through the entire thing. Well until _she_ walked up to the front. Sirius froze when he heard her name. Hermione thought she was imagining it, but if she was right then she was witnessing a soul bound in action. She had only read about it. She had researched all kinds of bonds when she was trying to figure out what was going on with Harry and his connection to Voldemort.

She was a petite girl, with a shock of white hair, that cut an inch below her ears; it was messy and ruffled looking. It rivalled the pale Malfoy hair. Her hazel-brown eyes looked around the great hall with awe as she turned around to sit down on the stool. Hermione could make out here features properly from so far away, but she had fair skin, and lush, pink lips.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat announced, Hermione glanced back at Sirius, whose eyes were locked on the retreating figure of the girl, she sat down backing them, but that didn't stop him.

"Sirius!" Hermione hissed, his head snapped in her direction, his grey eyes filled with confusion.

"What's up, Mione?" Sirius asked with a grin, back to his normal self.

"You alright about...Regulus?"

"Slytherin. As expected," Sirius snorted.

"He's still your brother, Sirius," Hermione frowned.

"Trust me, I still think of him as a brother. Though he made it very clear last week that he doesn't want anything to do with me," Sirius sighed sadly. _What could have happened between when we saw him in Diagon Alley and then?_

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Hermione reached across the table to grasp his hand in comfort.

"So am I,"

Then Dumbledore took the stage to give his annual welcome speech. Hermione didn't hear a lick of it though, she was too focused on the small white haired first year.

...

 **September 6th, 1972**

 **Great Hall**

"Riley Paddington." Hermione frowned as she looked down at her breakfast. Besides her, Draco and Remus, the Great Hall was majorly empty, so Hermione felt confident in speaking aloud about certain things.

"Better not say that in front of Sirius, he's still embarrassed that he literally tripped over his feet at the sight of her," Draco smirked, biting into his warm, buttery scone.

"Be nice. I think they have a soul bond."

"You're serious?" Draco gawked at her, scone crumbs on the side of his face.

"Dead serious,"

"About what?" Remus asked as he slid in next to Hermione. She rested her head against his shoulder.

"Making sure James does well this year," Hermione was surprised how easily the fib came out of her mouth. She did plan on making sure James did well, but still. Draco raised an eyebrow, _look at Mione having a little Slytherin in her after all._

"He's determined to make the Quidditch team, and then after that, he wants to carry out pranks. That's going to be a bit difficult." Remus chuckled lightly.

"I'm always up for a challenge," Hermione said stubbornly.

"Like saving the entire wizarding world?" Draco whispered, she elbowed him, and shot him a droll look.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, reaching out to butter some toast for Remus.

"Full moon is in a week and a half, Mione. I'm good for 'nother few days," Remus smiled gratefully when she handed him the toast.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, placing her cool hand against his warm neck.

"Positive. You'll both come visit me after right?" Remus mumbled, his ears a bit red.

"Of course," Hermione smiled, happy that she was being relied on.

"Of course, mate," Draco nodded, "It's the seventeenth...so early morning on the eighteen, we have classes that day."

"If it's inconvenient th-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Remus Lupin. We're coming." Hermione huffed, nodding her head firmly in his direction as she bit into her bacon.

Remus didn't want to admit it to either of them, but the symptoms during the Full Moon week were getting worse. Madame Pomfrey said it was because he was going through puberty. Growth spurts. Which was hard enough without having a...furry problem.

"You sure you good, mate?" Draco cocked an eyebrow when Remus closed his eyes suddenly, wincing slightly.

"Yes. Yea, I'm good," Remus smiled weakly, Draco and Hermione both knew better; but Remus was stubborn when it came to his condition, he wasn't going to admit he was having headaches. So Draco did the only thing he could, he poured Remus a large glass of orange juice, and pushed the platter of bacon in front of him.

"Good morning, lads and lady," Sirius grinned, moving to sit across from them. Peter was not far behind him, his eyes were drooping, and if Sirius' arm hadn't shot out at the last minute, he wouldn't face planted in the scrambled eggs.

"Where is James?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"He wasn't in the Common Room. We assumed he was done here," Sirius shrugged, reaching over to grab some bacon off of the platter. Remus almost growled at him, but Hermione put a comforting hand on his knee and he went back to quietly eating.

"Well look, he just walked in behind a very unimpressed Lily Evans," Draco barked out a laugh. James' glasses were askew. He was running after Lily who was blatantly ignoring him.

What they didn't know was that someone had been listening to their conversation about the meeting in the Hospital Wing on the eighteenth.

...

 **September 11th, 1972**

Dinner had just finished and the Gryffindor second year boys were walking back to the Common Room together. Looking back Draco understood why it happened. They were making a ruckus. The boys sent the girls ahead, telling them they would meet them in the Common Room. That's when he appeared. Peeves.

"Ooo ickle lickle firsties?" Peeves cackled, appearing suddenly in front of them.

"Piss off, Peeves. We're second years. Go find some actual first years to terrorize." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I like you. Feisty lickle second year. Peeves hates first years...have we met before?" Peeves grinned, floating extremely close to Draco. The other boys were standing gawking at Draco and the ghost interact. They had met Nearly Headless Nick and a few other ghosts, but they hadn't seen one behave like this before.

"Nope," Draco shrugged.

"Yoooou lie!" Peeves screamed, diving straight through Draco. He grimaced at the uncomfortable feeling, his stomach feeling a little queasy.

"Where can Peeves find some firsties, boy? Peeves wishes to prank them," Peeves laughed maniacally.

"I'll tell the Bloody Baron on you if you don't go and find 'em yourself," Draco grunted.

"The boy plays dirty. How Slytherin of you. Would never been in my House. We'll meet again, boy!" Peeves laughed before slowly sinking into the wall, keeping his eyes locked on Draco the entire time.

"Who...was that?" James said in awe. I should've known.

"Peeves, a Poltergeist," Draco explained.

"Who's the Bloody Baron?" Peter asked.

"Slytherin ghost," Sirius grumbled. "Dad would talk about him all the time."

"C'mon let's head back to the Common Room," Remus said suddenly.

"If only we had a way to know where everyone in the castle was, this place is huge," James said pensively. _So this is when it happens. The map that Mione told me about_.

"You mean like a map? It would help if we knew about those secret passages that Prewett and Thomas brag about as well." Draco added, walking at the front of the group, so none of the other boys saw him smirk.

"That's a brilliant idea!" James yelled excitedly _. That_ _was almost too easy_ , Draco thought smugly. _For once it seems like Peeves was useful after all...well that's not true. He did give Umbridge hell after the Weasley twins left in Fifth year. I have to admit that was amusing. If anything I'm surprised he actually listened to them. Hmm probably that Pranksters stick together. Well this is going to be fun_ , Draco grinned to himself.

...

 **September 18th, 1972**

 **Hospital Wing**

 **Morning After The Full Moon**

One hour ago

"Shhhh, Dray just left...we need to be quiet." James whispered harshly.

"What are we doing anyway?" Sirius grumbled, grabbing a hair tie he had borrowed from Hermione to put his hair in a bun. The shorter strands escaped and were messily framing his face.

"They were being all sneaky, talking about meeting up in the Hospital Wing today." James explained exasperatedly.

"So we're going to...?" Peter frowned, scratching his head.

"Go to the Hospital Wing and find out what they aren't telling us," James sighed. He had explained this last night in the common room, but he was beginning to wonder if they had listened at all.

"If it's important then they'll tell us when they tell us," Sirius shrugged.

"I know...but I feel like if they can, they'll avoid telling us."

"You mean like..." Sirius trailed off, shooting James a meaningful look. Peter looked back and forth between the boys, looking entirely lost. James' mouth was set in a grim line.

"Exactly," James exclaimed.

"What if we get there and they're talking to Pomfrey about becoming Healers or something similar?" Sirius yawned.

"Well let's go and find out," James grinned, raising his invisibility cloak for the other two boys to see.

...

Remus was sleeping on his stomach when Hermione and Draco strolled into the Hospital Wing.

"I'll be back in a few hours, though I expect when I return both of you will be in class," Madame Pomfrey quirked her eyebrow at them.

"Yes M'am," Draco grinned, Hermione elbowed him when she turned her back on them.

"What was that for?" Draco cut eyes at her.

"You're planning on skipping so you can stay here,"

"I mean it's not like we need the extra classes," Draco grinned cheekily.

"You're incorrigible," Hermione rolled her eyes, moving to Remus' bed. After every Full Moon that was the bed they found him in. Far corner on the left of the room.

"It's the growth spurts isn't it?" Hermione hissed when she saw his back. He was shirtless as per usual, and the starch white sheets were covering his lower half. The skin over Remus' spine was raw and torn, there were more scratches, bruises and bite marks than usual.

"He didn't want to tell us, he knew we would be worried," Draco sighed, pulling up a chair and sitting on it backwards.

"He's getting older, more mature. Of course he doesn't want us to worry. He doesn't want us to pity him," Hermione said sadly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

They sat there for a while. Hermione stroked Remus' hair whilst he snored softly, and Draco started to nod off. Hermione glanced up at the wall clock and groaned. _Well we aren't going to classes today, or at least morning classes. Slughorn will be most upset that we missed potions._

Hermione heard a noise to her left, she snapped her head, but all she saw was the empty Hospital Wing, curtains fluttering in the breeze closer to the door; which was locked as far as she knew.

"What the heck?" Sirius exclaimed loudly, concern on his features as he appeared out of thin air.

"Shhhhhh you'll wake him up," Hermione hissed. Panic was filling her swiftly, and Draco was slowly being roused from his nap, his grey eyes sleepily turning to face Sirius.

"Calm down. He's fine now. Tomorrow it'll be like nothing ever happened," Draco drawled, his sleep ridden brain not fully comprehending Sirius' presence.

"Right, they want to be healers," James grumbled as he pulled the cloak off of him and a frightened looking Peter.

"Before I explain what is going on...you all need to make an Unbreakable Vow," Hermione said calmly, finally looking up at them.

"Pardon? What was that, love? Coulda sworn you just said Unbreakable Vow...which is funny," Sirius grinned as he talked, but his smile dropped from his face when Hermione turned her head to look at him.

"Wizard Oath at least...or you forget this ever happened. He would be in real danger if by accident, you accidentally let something slip,"

"Alright, I'll do it," James sighed, resigning himself to the fact that if he wanted to know what was going on, this was the only option.

"Sirius?" Draco raised an eyebrow, his eyes flashing protectively.

"Yea, yea. I will."

"Peter?" Hermione growled when she noticed the boy backing away. She wouldn't have suggested it at all, but she suspected Peter would have a less than pleasant reaction to finding out about Remus' condition. Probably would've complained that I was singling him out on top of it.

"Twenty minutes later they were all sitting on the floor staring up expectantly at the Potter twins.

"What is it sis? How did Remus get like that?" James queried, ruffling his hair.

"I'm a Werewolf," Remus yawned, shifting so that he was sitting up, his arms high above his head.

"Had a nice sleep, mate? You're usually out longer than that," Draco said concerned, Hermione was watching Peter carefully, his eyes bulged out of his head and he was looking at Remus with something akin to disgust and fear.

"Piss off, Dray, it's..." He glanced at the wall clock. "It's ten thirty...shouldn't you be in classes by the way?"

"I tried to convince Hermione but she didn't want to leave," Draco stuck his tongue out at her, and then dodged nimbly when her hand swung out to hit him.

"So Mione wanted to go to class, and you decided to skip?" Remus grinned toothily. His grin faded when he noticed how the three boys on the ground were looking at him. James and Sirius were gawking at him, whereas Peter looked like he had stepped in dog shit.

"Peter...do you need to make an Unbreakable Vow, or are you good?" Hermione smiled sweetly, the thinly veiled threat evident in how hard her eyes were as she looked at him.

"N-N-No."

"I get it you think I'm a monster. If you don't want to be my friend anymore I get it," Remus said, a dismal expression on his face as he looked down at him hands which were clasped in his lap.

"You are not a _monster_!" Hermione growled, shooting a venomous look in Peter's direction. What she wanted was clear, and thankfully Peter caught on quickly.

"That's n-n-n-not i-it," Peter stammered, wringing his hands together as he lowered his gaze, avoiding the glare Hermione was burning into the side of his head.

"You guys are serious?" James asked, scratching his head.

"Yes," Remus said in a meek voice.

"THAT'S SOOOO COOL!" James jumped up, excitedly walking over to the bed with a bounce in his step, leaning forward, hands pressed into the mattress. "Monster? What are you talking about? My best friend is a Werewolf!" James said in an excited breath.

"Hey. Thought I was your best mate, you sod!" Sirius snapped out of his daze, and walked over to the bed. Clapping James on the back, and using Draco as an armrest. "Well now I've got to think of a nickname for you," Sirius said seriously.

"You're both being terribly cavalier about this," Remus smiled weakly.

"Besides your...furry problem, you're still Remus right? Guy who likes way too much chocolate, for some reason likes reading as much as these two," Sirius gestured to the Potter twins.

"Oi! I do not like reading as much as Mione," Draco complained.

"Denial, mate. It's the first step," Sirius squeezed his shoulder a heartfelt look on his face as he turned to Draco.

"Let's not start talking about denial, then we'd have to talk about you and that fi-" Draco's words were halted by Sirius clamping his hand over his mouth. Draco shot him a dirty glare, and Hermione could see he was seriously contemplating biting him.

"You guys are ok with this?" Remus looked at his friends, floored that they hadn't told him to get away from them, or to die. Quite the opposite, Sirius had removed his hand from Draco's mouth, and Draco reached over and punched him playfully on the arm, both of them engaged in friendly banter. Peter had gotten up, and was hovering on the outskirts of the circle, glancing between Sirius and James. James and Hermione were talking about James' behaviour around Lily last night. He caught the words 'making flowers pop up on the ground after her, like a trail is not exactly romantic James...that could be an interesting prank though.'

Remus clutched his sheets, in that moment he didn't feel the pain in his spine or all over his body. His headache had dulled to a minor ache. Before he came to Hogwarts his Father told him no one would accept him for who he really was, yet he had found several people who didn't care _what_ he was. All they cared about was _who_ he was.

"Of course, mate. We're your friends," James grinned jovially, sitting next to Hermione, grinning when she ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Y-Yea," Peter gave him a watery smile.

"We'll always be friends, Remus!" Sirius declared goofily, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"Full Moon was pretty bad last night?" Hermione asked, tracing a light pattern of his shoulder, avoiding any injuries. Remus shivered, it felt like a trail of fire wherever her nail came in contact with.

"Not as bad as it looks, Remus shrugged. Sirius was stroking his chin pensively, when his eyes lit up and he grinned as he had a revelation.

"Full moon...Moony!" Sirius exclaimed proudly.

"Pardon?" Remus' brow puckered.

"Your nickname, it's going to be Moony," Sirius announced. Draco and Hermione shared a secret smile.

"It suits you," Hermione giggled when Remus shot her a disparaging look.

"You aren't serious?"

"Mate, I'm always Si-"

" _Sirius_ ," Hermione, Draco, Remus and James chimed together.

"Yes?" Sirius winked.

"You're ridiculous," Hermione laughed.

"Alright, you lot. I'm going to take a nap in that bed over there...don't disturb me," Draco yawned, getting up from his chair, giving Peter a disdainful look as he was in his way, but he softened the blow by ruffling the smaller boy's brown mop. _Maybe if I treat him somewhat decent he'll turn out alright...nah. At least until he starts looking like a traitor then I'll play nice. As soon as that happens though, the gloves are off. Not even Hermione will be able to stop me from putting him in his damn place._

Hermione somehow convinced James, Sirius and Peter to go to afternoon classes, whilst she, Remus and Draco stayed in the Hospital Wing.

"You need to get more sleep, Remus," Hermione said softly, kissing his forehead as he tried to fight the sleep that was already claiming him. Soon she was left with two slumbering boys. Hermione found herself drifting towards Draco. _There are a ton of other beds...we're in the Hospital Wing. What's he going to think if he wakes up and finds me in his bed. Y'know what? I don't even care anymore._ Hermione closes the curtains around Remus' bed. Throwing wards up on the room, ensuring only Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore or herself take them down.

Hermione bit her lip as she walked to the bed opposite to Remus', tucking her wand back in her robes. She paused when she reached the side, then swallowing down any doubt, she removed her shoes, placing them neatly next to Draco's. Then as to not wake him, she carefully crawled into the bed. What took her by surprise, and caused a small yelp to leave her mouth; was when his arms wrapped around her, his face burying into her hair. _He is asleep right?_ Hermione heard his soft snores and blushed at the thought that he had unconsciously reached for her in his sleep. _Sweet dreams, Draco_. Hermione thought before she closed her eyes, a small smile on her face.

...

 **September 23rd, 1972**

 **Second Year Girls Dormitories, Gryffindor Tower**

Hermione plopped down on her bed, pulling the hair band off of her wrist to put her curls into a ponytail. This year the teachers were piling on the homework; for her it was easy, but it was just how much of it there was. Draco and her had been taking turns trying to ensure that the Marauders at least passed all of their classes. Tonight it had been her turn to teach James and Sirius. Let's just say that destroying Helga Hufflepuff's goblet had been easier. So she was looking forward to a nice, long sleep. Her roommates however had a different plan.

"Mione!" Kira squealed, jumping onto the bottom of Hermione's bed.

"Kira!" Hermione said exuberantly, slightly irritated that a wrench had been thrown into her plans.

"We're going to have some girl time," Kira giggled, grabbing onto Hermione's hand and dragging the reluctant girl from her bed.

Kira had dark mocha brown skin, her luscious tight curls were long, and Hermione loved how Kira pulled on them sometimes and they bounced back into place. Kira had laughed when she first met Sirius; he had gawked when he saw her pale blue eyes. Apparently she didn't look it, but her Mother was as pale as the snow that was building on their windowsills. She was much taller than the other girls, almost five foot seven. Hermione loved how bright and bubbly Kira was, but like her and Lily she didn't tolerate anyone messing with her friends.

Kira was a lot closer to Nancy than they were; Nancy was a soft spoken girl with a knack for Charms. She had dead straight strawberry blonde hair that was chopped just below her ears, her eyes reminded Hermione of melted caramel. She had a mole on her right cheek just below her eye, and dainty hands, that danced across piano keys with a skilled grace that floored Hermione the first time she heard her play.

"Did you see Sirius all flustered in front of that first year Hufflepuff?" Kira started, a bright grin on her face.

"Who wants to make a bet that by fiffth year they're together?" Lily threw out there, hugging her pillow to her body as she sat cross-legged on her bed.

"I bet sixth year," Kira tucked a curl behind her ear.

"I'm with Lily," Hermione and Alice chimed together, which sent the two girls into a fit of laughter.

"I bet Fourth year," Nancy smiled shyly, looking up from the book she was scribbling sheet music into.

"So now that that's out of the way," Lily wriggled her eyebrows, turning to her left to look at Hermione who was propped up against the headboard, her eyes widened with understanding. "So, Mione. How's Remus?"

"Lily is just trying to take the attention off of her crush on Draco," Kira laughed, from her bed, where her and Nancy were seated.

Everything slowed down. Hermione slowly turned to look at Lily. Her pale face was bright red, she buried her face in her pillow, the tips of her ears tinged pink. _Lily likes...Draco?_ Hermione's chest felt like it constricting all of sudden, almost as if something was squeezing her heart. The words cut through her like a knife. The next few minutes were a blur, until she heard her name being called.

"So Hermione, Remus?" Kira winked.

"We're just friends," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Puhleaase, I see the way he looks at you," Lily stuck out her tongue, regaining her equilibrium, though her cheeks were still red.

"What about you, Alice? Franks seems to like you a lot," Hermione said, redirecting the conversation.

"He is really cute," Alice blushed, covering her face with her hands.

"Awwwww," The girls sighed in unison.

For the rest of the night Hermione's smile didn't quite reach the corner of her eyes, she didn't understand it. In a way she was slightly envious of idea that Lily could date Draco and no one would bat an eye; but here everyone thought they were twins. They would see it as wrong, disgusting. Hermione tossed and turned the entire night, her nightmares worse than they had been in months.

...

 **September 27th, 1972**

The sun was just beginning to rise, and for once Sirius was up before it. He wasn't entirely sure why his body had woken him up so early, or why he had this insistent urge to take a walk down to the Black Lake. Yet he was heading in that direction. A faded red muggle t-shirt, jeans and boots were what he pulled on before leaving the rest of his roommates slumbering away in the Gryffindor Tower; he had grabbed James' invisibility cloak and he had never been more grateful to have the insight to doing so. She was down the bank, taking off her shoes and wading in knee deep. She threw her head back and raised her hands above her head _. I have an...interest in a very strange girl_. Sirius began to feel a bit creepy watching her when she was unaware of his presence. He removed the cloak, quickly folding it and slinging it over his shoulder.

 _I want to talk to her._ Sirius thought as he made his way down to the water.

"Good Morning!" She yelled happily, swinging around suddenly, splashing water everywhere.

"...Morning," Sirius smirked in amusement. _Her I like._

"It's such a nice day," Riley grinned, tucking her hair behind her ears, her fingers still in her hair as she looked at him with her hazel-brown eyes. _There are really similar to James and Mione's yet so...different._

"The day hasn't really started yet," Sirius pointed out, gesturing to the rising sun, which was throwing soft light on the water's surface.

"With such a pretty sunrise, it has to be a nice day, don'tcha think?" Her musical voice filling his ears, tilting her head, a warm smile on her face.

"Fair enough, I like how you think," Sirius grinned.

"Oh how rude of me. I'm Riley. Riley Paddington." Riley's eyes widened when she thought how rude it was to carry out a conversation without first introducing yourself.

"You think the strangest things are rude," Sirius pursed his lips. "I'm Sirius Black."

"After the constellation?" Riley asked jovially, starting to shift from foot to foot. Causing ripples in the dark water.

Sirius was astounded she knew. Most people thought he was joking or made fun if him for his name. Besides the Marauders and a couple other people, she was only people to do so. "Yea...how did-"

"My Mother is really into Astrology. She loves night time, she says that it's so much quieter, easier to think."

"She sounds nice," Sirius said dully, mentally berating himself. _She sounds nice. Wow Sirius. Brilliant thing to say. Mione would be so proud of your extensive communication skills._

"Are you ok. I mean you fell the other day..." Riley bit her lip worriedly.

"Yea I'm fine. Thanks for asking. It was a great first impression wasn't it?" Sirius laughed.

"It was quite impressive, I don't think I'll ever forget it," Riley stuck her tongue out at him. _Greaaaat. You just had to trip over your own feet didn't you Sirius m'boy. Yepp. Just perfect._

"I should probably get back, my friends are going to wake up soon," Sirius said, making an excuse. He had a strange urge to hug her and he didn't think that was appropriate for someone he had just met. Especially a girl younger than him.

Riley waved and said she would see him around, and he returned the sentiment. On his return to the castle he was stopped by a loud gruff but friendly voice.

"Is that Sirius Black?" Hagrid called out. Sirius had gotten sidetracked in his thoughts and ended up passing by the Gamekeeper hut.

"Oh, 'ullo there Hagrid," Sirius greeted warmly, adjusting the cloak on his shoulder as he walked over to the half-giant.

"Why 're ya up so early?" Hagrid asked, stroking his ever wild beard.

"Just felt like talking a walk," Sirius left out the part where somehow he had known where Riley was.

"Ahhh, 'ermione is your friend, right?" Hagrid asked, sitting down on one of the steps leading up to his hut.

"One of my best friends," Sirius said. Hagrid patted the space next to him and Sirius immediately sat down, brushing off the wood before he did. "Why?"

"She's a nice girl she is. Brilliant too from what I can see. I can tell that somethin' is haunting 'er. You look after her, and that twin of hers too."

"Will do," Sirius nodded. I like this man, he's alright.

Sirius spent the morning talking with Hagrid, who at one point left to go get some tea. He found himself enjoying the older man's presence. I'll have to remember to bring the boys to see him, since it seems Hermione already visits him. Which he gathered from how fondly Hagrid spoke of one of his best friends. It also seemed like Hagrid was a bit lonely. Sirius found himself resonating with Hagrid. They were both outcasts in vastly different ways. Hagrid wasn't accepted by the majority of wizarding kind since he was a half-giant, (which Sirius discovered he wasn't ashamed of at all). Sirius wasn't accepted in his family, always rebelling and questioning the beliefs his family blindly believed in. After meeting Lily last year, any doubt in his mind that Muggleborns were inferior were blown out of the water. When he was little his Mother tried to teach him that Muggleborns stole their magic. He thought that sounded ridiculous. Especially when she couldn't provide a valid reason that she believed that; none that provided any evidence that they did anything of the sort. That was his main problem with the Slytherins he interacted with. They were blindly following a way of thinking when there was no proof, or logical reasoning behind the whole thing. Once his Mother tried to say that's why Squibs were born; which was a ludicrous suggestion, and that could be for any number of reasons, as opposed to Muggleborns stealing it.

That morning Sirius realised something, and he was going to make sure he never ended up being what his Mother expected him to be. He had broken away from the mold that was set for him when he was born, and he was going to fight like hell to ensure it stayed that way.

* * *

 **After I read The Debt of Time by Shayalonnie, I went and looked up Life Debts, which in the series, both were owed to Harry. There are mentions of other bonds, but I really liked the idea of a soul bond, which is a huuuge part of The Debt of Time. At first I was going to make it that Sirius kind of fell in love at first sight, but then I thought of Sense8, and their connection...and I really wanted to add that in. I won't go into as much detail about the whole soul bond thing, but I just wanted to say that I'm giving Shayalonnie and J.K. all credit on those fronts. Everything else is mine. Ok? Good? Cool.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! You'll see more of Regulus and the other Slytherins soon; don't you worry your little cotton socks. I think I've rambled enough.**

 **Love you,**

 **-Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. No seriously, L.O.V.E. you.**


	9. Gideon and Fabian Prewett Not a chapter

**WILL DELETE IN A FEW DAYS.**

 **What follows below is mainly aimed at one, possibly two people. I am not trying to sound nasty, I am just trying to figure this out. If I sound crass or crude I apologise in advance, you don't need to read the long paragraph of you don't want to. I am probably going to delete this, but I'll leave it up until I post next week's chapter. I am tired and my phone screen is really bright. Honestly I am sorry if I sound like a terrible person or if my words are misconstrued. I am really just trying to figure this out. I am really sorry...one thing though. You came to the conclusion that I must not have read the books because of Gideon and Fabian Prewett? That I need clarifying. I get the Fat Friar thing and Peeves, because I made a mistake. Which I fixed. I honestly forgot about the Fat Friar. Maybe because Hufflepuffs were given nearly as much attention as they should have been, even though they were J.K's favourtie house...right? That I'm not sure about.**

 **For the guest that I'm pretty sure posted twice in the reviews like forty minutes ago? (My phone started buzzing telling me I got new reviews, so excited I was buuuut). I really appreciate constructive criticism I do, and I'm guessing you're the same person who told me last time that Gideon and Fabian are twins. I looked it up three more time just now. I don't have ALL seven of my books with me at the moment. I have read the entire series a few times. I will admit I had a brain vapse and forgot about the Fat Friar. Fixed it. I can't remember every single little details from the books. Seriously. Do you remember every single detail of everything you've ever read? I know I sure don't...that would actually be awesome actually. I'd be like Mike from Suits. I have read so many books in my life, I can't possibly even try to count. So I am going to say this again. Fred and George were possibly named after Molly Prewett's brothers. Who were killed by five? Five Death Eaters. I looked it up again before I wrote that sentence. Seriously. No where did it state they were twins? Everywhere just her younger brothers. So we're going to clarify something right now. In my story I've decided to make Molly older...which she is, Fabian just graduated and Gideon is an older student. If I am really so wrong, please show me a quote and I will rectify it. If not can we please put the whole Gideon and Fabian are twins thing to bed. I know Peeves is a Poltergeist...for some reason I forgot about the Fat Friar and thought Peeves was a Poltergeist and the Hufflepuff ghost. Not sure how I worked that one out. Either way I fiiiixed it. Good.**

 **Love you lots and lots,**

 **-Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. you want me to go and re-read the entire series to find maybe one line that speaks about Gideon and Fabian being twins? Well I mean I've read the books for less than that, so maybe I might. Either way, do you want me to stop writing and read the entire series again to find that ine piece and then pick it up again? That may take a while. I have a lot of shizz to do. Come September I'm going to have to post less frequently anyway.**

 **P.S.S. Really sorry if I sound rude or crass. It's like 2 AM, I've been trying to sleep for the past hour. But I couldn't go to bed without trying to reason this out. Again sorry. I AM GOING TO DELETE THIS AT SOME POINT. Probably right before I post next week. Right. Jolly good. Hope everyone enjoys their night, morning, afternoon. Again really sorry. I feel like a horrible person.**


	10. Halloween

**Ok, this beginning author's note may be a little long. I want to thank everyone that reviewed on the last chapter, (and not so real chapter).**

 **Y'all made me so happy! ^.^ I wasn't going to stop writing this story, but I was a bit annoyed at how they phrased what they said. I think I may leave it up for now, or I'll take it down soon? Not too sure. (The previous 'chapter' not the whole story). I really love writing this story.**

 **I was going to hold off on the last scene for a while, but because you guys are so awesome, I decided to let you have it. It may make some people upset, or a bit outraged...please don't get too upset. You'll have to wait and see why and how it happened exactly. Trust me when I say it is not all as it seems, so just have an open mind, please.**

 **Guest: Jily is definitely happening! Thank you so much :) I'm so happy you enjoyed it.**

 **VallerySkie: Thank yooou, and more you shall have :p**

 **daarb123: Aww thanks, and I think we have a long way to go C:**

 **MissesE: Cue the blushing and hands covering the face. (Also thank you for not thinking I'm horrible :) )**

 **my-name-is-JAM: Right? It does have everything on there, it's a magical place.**

 **nikkiRiddle: I feel like saluting for some reason. *salutes* THANK YOU**

 **cyrus010: It definitely helped! It brought a smile to my face, especially when you said you laughed at the bit with Peeves and the boys :') . Aww you think I'm detailed *blushes* one of the best compliments ever :D. Thank you so muuuch!**

 **Hanna: It is a fun word to say XD yupp I'm ignoring them, I was just trying to figure out if I was wrong. I do appreciate a good piece of constructive criticism. Seriously thank you. I can't stop thanking you guys and this beginning bit is getting so long...ah well.**

 **heyboyhey: *monkey covering face emoji* your review made me so, so happy. I do try to make each chapter better than the next, and to portray the characters and their feelings to the best of my ability. I just...THANK YOU.**

 **Princess Eclpise: Welcome :D. I'm so glad you enjoyed it, and that it wasn't what you were expecting, in a good way as you said x**

 **burungmalam: Totally unrelated, but I just had so much fun saying your username, I really like it for some reason. Overjoyed that you've been enjoying it! Thank you very much :)**

 **PenguinGirl94: Haiii there friend :) Thaaaaaaaaaaannnnkkkk you lovie dovie xx So had I tbh, that's why before I wrote anything with them in it, I went and looked it up. As long as it's a valid concern, like I seriously got something twisted, then I'm completely open to listening. Most of my reviews are so lovely, it was just one or two people , but honestly I love you guys so, so much.**

 **potterheadjane: more chapters you shall have ;)**

 **ALSO WE REACHED 100+ FOLLOWERS! That is insaaaane. My little heart is aflutter.**

 **I just wanted to say that if any of you^ wanted me to write you a special drabble or short for my Drabbles series, I would totally listen. I mean it's open to anyone of course, but you guys just all made me so happy, like that feeling when you're eating cookie dough ice-cream, or when you look around at your friends and notice how much you love your lovely weirdos :'). Seriously, if you want just PM me or leave a review on that story. Without further ado, let's get down to business!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the storyline is mine, (and any Original Characters).**

* * *

 **October 2nd, 1972**

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom**

 **Third Floor**

"Are you sure you're okay with the others knowing?" Draco whispered to Remus when their DADA teacher had his back to the class. They were sitting at the second table from the back on the right side; James, Sirius and Peter were sitting at the table directly behind them.

"Yes, I am," Remus said casually, but Draco could see the fear in his eyes.

"They won't tell you know," Draco said comfortingly.

"I know...just I was raised-" Remus' eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut.

"Miss Potter, would you please stand and tell us something, anything about Imps. Since you seem to find my class so boring that you are falling asleep," their professor said coldly. _That doesn't sound like Hermione...though we didn't sleep last night since we thought we found something about time travel in the library last night._

Professor Giddybones was a twitchy sort of person, he flinched at even the most mundane of noises, for example a sneeze. He was a thin, wiry man, in his late twenties, with a crooked nose, and dark, beady eyes. From their first lesson however he had taken an uncanny distaste of Hermione and the other Marauders. Lily and Alice he absolutely loved. Which is why with vigour he took to picking on at least one of them every lesson. He tended to prefer a more theoretical approach to his classes, and made up his mind that Hermione, Draco and Remus must be cheated, and that's how they did so well in his tests.

"Imps are about six to eight inches in height. They are often mistaken for pixes, however they cannot fly, and they are not brightly coloured. They live in marshlands, and they have a odd sense of humour." Hermione yawned with one hand covering her mouth as she stood, looking almost bored. Professor Giddybones on the other hand looked as if his head was about to explode, his entire face turning red with anger.

"Sit down, Miss Potter,"

Hermione sat and then turned to look over her shoulder, and caught Draco's eye. 'Hi,' she mouthed, smiling warmly at him. Draco didn't respond he just gave her a small, inconspicuous wave, smirking.

"I know your Dad was a bit...harsh, but trust me Remus. None of us are going to leave you, or call you a monster, I promise," Draco nudged Remus, who buried his face in his crossed arms on the table, the only thing that was visible were his eyes, that were filled with gratitude as they looked at Draco.

"Thank you," Remus said, his voice muffed by his robes.

"Don't tell James or Sirius this, but you're my best friend," Draco grinned.

Remus' eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, and he sat up, gawking at Draco. "Really?"

"Yupp, well I mean James is my brother, so outside of that. You're my best mate," Draco said pensively, pretending to be writing notes when Giddybones snapped his head in Draco's direction.

"I don't know what to say," Remus scratched his head, the tips of his ears red. "I'm honoured, Dray. You're my best friend too, outside of Hermione of course," he teased.

"That's fair I guess," Draco shrugged, glancing at the back of Hermione's raven hair. "Hermione is..."

"Your twin, she outranks all of us," Remus smirked, picking up his quill, and he began to tune into Giddybones lecture, the sound of the quill scratching against the parchment an all too familiar sound now.

 _Yea, she's my...twin. Well not really. Who am I kidding? She is so much more than that. She is one of the most amazing people I have ever met. No, Draco. I can't afford to think like that. Her being my twin is safe, it's how I need to think of her...if only it wasn't so bloody fucking hard._

...

 **October 17th, 1972**

 **Sirius Black's 13th Birthday, Gryffindor Common Room**

"Happy Birthday, Sirius!" Hermione squealed happily as he picked her up and spun her around in a circle.

"Thanks, love," Sirius blushed when he put her down and she kissed his cheek. "You really didn't have to get me anything," Sirius said bashfully, motioning to the package neatly wrapped next to him on the couch.

"Don't be silly, of course I did," Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. "What did the boys get you?"

"Dray got me this advanced book on charms-" his voice dropped to a low whisper, "to help with the map you see." He picked up his present, and fingered the bow absently as he sat down in its place, Hermione joined him, tucking her leg under her, and she propped herself up against the top of the couch, her cheek against her fist. "Peter got me a bunch of cauldron cakes from Honeydukes, Remus got me a ton of chocolate, I think it was more for himself to be honest. I don't think he even knows how bad his chocolate addiction is. He's going to keep asking if he can have a little bit, and before you know it, he'll have eaten most of it," Sirius laughed loudly. Hermione smiled to herself. _I can definitely see Remus sneaking some of that chocolate._ "James got me a broom care kit, he's really hoping that we'll get on the team either this year or next year. Oh yea Frank got me a box of sugar quills."

"I'll eat the sugar quills if you don't want them," Hermione restrained herself from jumping up in excitement in her seat, attempting and failing to sound nonchalant.

"No way, sweet cheeks," Sirius teased, pulling lightly on one of her dark curls, chuckling when she started pouting.

"What are we doing later? Today is Sunday, so we can celebrate your birthday if you want," Hermione asked, still sulking over the sugar quills.

"We can just celebrate it on October thirty first, they are having a Halloween Ball remember?" Sirius reminded her, Hermione frowned.

"Why didn't we attend last year?" Hermione asked quizzically.

"First years aren't allowed to attend, only second years and up," Sirius explained. How did I forget about that, they cancelled it when I first went to Hogwarts because of...James, Lily, they stopped having it the year after they...Hermione thought, her throat constricting for a moment. No, Hermione. They are here now, and I am not going to be sad whilst I still have them with me, I'm going to spend as much time with them as possible.

"Are you sure you don't want to celebrate today?" Hermione asked again.

"Nope, well. Moony is going to show us the...shack," Sirius whispered, looking around to make sure no one was within earshot of their conversation. "Full moon is end of the week, and we talked him down so he'll show us his set up for y'know,"

"Is he now? I'm surprised he actually agreed." Hermione said, shock clearly written across her features.

"We said we were going to go by ourselves, and he told us that without him showing us how to then the Whomping Willow would kill us," Sirius scratched his head.

"That's when he said if you idiots are going, then I'm going with you to make sure you don't maim or severely injure yourselves?" Hermione giggled, guessing.

"That was scary how much you sounded like him right there,"

"Oh hush you,' Hermione playfully poked him, her present catching her eye. "Open your present," she insisted, biting her lip in anticipation. _I hope he likes it._

"A locket?" Sirius asked as he removed the paper, and then opened the small box. The silver locket had his initials engraved on the outside, and on the inside on the left side was a picture of Hermione and Sirius from the previous summer. She hopped on his back in the picture and they twirled in a circle, the Potter Orchards in the background as both of them laughed happily.

"It works kind of like a portkey, but it's connected to the drawing room at the Manor," Hermione smiled, _this way if he ever needs to get out of that wretched house he can. I'm going to give Remus one as well, but with his initials engraved into his._

"You just have to hold it, or be wearing and in a clear voice, verbally or non verbally say Potter Manor. It should work," Hermione touched it gently, "I haven't had the chance to test it properly."

"You bought something and you didn't test it first?" Sirius asked sceptically, that didn't sound like Hermione.

"Well I bought the locket, and had it engraved, the charms and spells I performed myself," Hermione grinned proudly.

"You did what?" Sirius' eyes widened.

"It wasn't that difficult, it works like a portkey, with the exception that it isn't on a set schedule, and that it only goes to one place. Basically it's more of a transportation device between two locations." Hermione shrugged.

"You're brilliant, you know that?" Sirius gaped at her, and then leaned forward and drew her into a hug. "Thanks, Mi. It's amazing. I love it, this way I can sneak over to your place whenever."

"Only one way, Sirius, remember that," Hermione warned him, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck.

"Yea, yea, Mione." Sirius rolled his eyes. _Hopefully he'll only be sneaking out, and not running away. I hope this helps, I really do. Remus needs one too. He refuses to elaborate, but I know he was kept in a cage in the basement during the full Moon. A cage that he can barely fit in when he's transformed. I doubt his Father even heals him properly based on all of the jagged, raised and rough scars all over his body. They both deserve better than their families, and I'm going to make sure they know that they are a part of mine._

...

 **October 31st, 1972**

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts**

The Halloween Ball was a grand affair. Hermione stared around her in awe as she walked into the Great Hall, the other Gryffindor girls right behind her. The theme was purple, orange and black and it was masquerade Ball. A sea of black, purple and orange filled her vision. The only light in the room was from the floating pumpkins whose carved faces flickered with the candlelight within it. The faces were happy, sad, terrified, angry, spooky and those were only the ones that Hermione could see. The four house tables had been removed and replaced by a huge dance floor. Black and orange vines crawled up the tall walls, knitting patterns all the way to the ceiling. Which Dumbledore had charmed to look cloudy starry night with a full moon partially obscured by a set of wispy clouds. Hermione stared up in awe as a long, spindly creature walked through the crowd, she could spot a few further on in the room. Hogger's Alice informed her quietly, surprised when she knew something that Hermione didn't.

The Hoggers were peaceful and gentle creatures that slept for the majority of the year, except when they woke up during the fall equinox, they were only ever awake until Autumn ended. They were a dark brown colour, with massive, thin, bright orange hands that faded into a pale yellow up their long arms to their shoulders. Their skin was rough like tree bark, and their eyes were a pale yellow, their pupils were pinpricks. Hermione squinted at its' back and was amazed to see leathery looking wings folded flat against its back.

Hermione was quite happy to discover that the deep royal purple she picked went well with her black curls, and seemed to make her eyes really pop. She was wearing a long, Georgian styled dress, with black accents. Lily was wearing a similar one that was mainly black and had muted orange highlights.

Hermione wrote Dorea about how unfair it was that Lily's Father thought it was a waste of time to buy her a dress just for some school function as he put it. Hermione was delighted yet not too surprised when a package arrived the same day as her dress, and dropped in front of Lily at Breakfast a few days ago. Lily came to her, grateful tears running down her cheeks as she said "I can't possibly accept, Mione. It-"

She hadn't even finished her sentence when Hermione placed a finger to her lips and told Lily that it had been both of their pleasure and that she really shouldn't worry about it.

Lily's face lit up when she spotted the Gryffindor boys were dressed up in fancy black dress robes, Charlus had mirrored the gesture for Remus, who was staring down at his robes with a slightly guilty look on his face. Hermione watched with silent screams as Lily rushed over to Draco, bubbly as she asked him if he wanted to dance. He looked stunned, but nodded his head, and as the gentleman he was, he lead her out onto the dance floor. James brow was puckered as he scowled in his brother and Lily's direction. Sirius looked bemused as he watched Remus fidget with his collar. Kira, Nancy, Alice, and Hermione finally reached the boys, and Peter stammered to ask Kira if she wanted to dance. She looked reluctant, but accepted regardless.

"A-Alice do you want to dance?" Frank smiled bashfully, fiddling with his fingers.

"I would love to," Alice smiled shyly, accepting Frank's hand as they walked out onto the dance floor.

"Mione, dance with me," James asked a little gruffly.

"Please?" Hermione smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

James adjusted his plum mask, and then rephrased his question. "Sister, dearest, may you do me the honour of dancing with me?" James tried to smile as he extended his hand. Hermione knew his feelings were hurt, since Lily always blatantly ignored him, but had chosen his brother over him.

"Brother, dear, I would be thrilled to," Hermione firmly grasped his hand, and walked out to join the others on the dance floor. Flitwick was directing the band that was playing, and whilst the music had an smooth feel it was quite upbeat, and soon James was twirling Hermione merrily around the room. Momentarily he seemed to forget about Lily. Hermione spotted Sirius and Remus dancing with Nancy a few paces away. Jovially dancing in a circle, Nancy was flushed and a tad flustered, Remus was laughing as Sirius led the way.

"You having fun, Mione?" James asked with a grin.

"This is absolutely wonderful, what about you, Jamie?" Hermione questioned as James twirled her.

"Honestly I'm not thrilled that Lily asked Dray to dance with such exuberance," James drawled dryly. "Other than that though, this is pretty amazing."

"Hey Jamie, mind switching partners? I want to dance with my smashing twin," Draco called out over the music, a wolf whistle came from Sirius' direction, and Hermione shook her head with a laugh. In one swift motion James and Draco twirled the girls towards one another and caught each of their dance partners.

A slow song came on and Draco put both of his hands on Hermione's lower back, whilst she hooked her hands around his neck and laid her head against his chest. He was beginning to get a lot taller than her (which he never forgot to remind her).

"Mione?"

"Dray?"

"I'll deny it if you tell anyone, but you look really nice tonight," Draco mumbled, pressing a discreet kiss onto the top of her head.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Hermione whispered back.

"Mum and Dad are beyond amazing, don't you agree?" Draco asked.

"You mean because of Remus and Lily?"

"Yupp. Speaking of fiesty red heads, look at how adorable her and Jamie look," Draco teased in a mockingly baby voice.

"Lily hexes Jamie at least once a week, and is always scolding him...yet he never gives up. It's amazing actually," Hermione said appreciatively.

"Sometimes I wonder if we've altered things by being here and James and Lily don't end up together, which would be bad...obviously," Draco frowned suddenly.

"I have faith that it will all work out," Hermione hummed whimsically.

"How? How can you have such blind faith that they will be together?" Draco gaped at her.

"Because they've been dancing this entire time, and Lily has yet to hex him," Hermione pointed out, Draco glanced to his left where Hermione was looking, and saw that though it looked a bit forced, they were indeed still dancing.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch," Draco smirked when he saw Lily clench her jaw and open her mouth to most likely verbally abuse James, when Gideon Prewett burst into the fray.

"Oops, sorry bout that Potter!" Gideon apologised as he crashed into James and Lily. Who turned her wrath onto him; his eyes widened and he swiftly excused himself and backed away slowly.

"Are you alright, Evans?" James asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine, thank you," Lily sighed, smiling lightly at him before turning around and walking over to where Nancy and Kira were leaning against a wall.

"Well it looks like it time for the Marauders to have some fun," Sirius grinned as he walked over to James, Hermione and Draco; an arm slung over Remus' shoulders. Peter trailing closely behind them.

"What did you do, Sirius?" Draco grinned, letting go of Hermione when she moved over to James, hugging her other brother from behind. James twisted to throw an arm over her shoulders, and she moved forward into his side.

"I just asked my friends over in the choir there to play a bit of a more...upbeat song. Let's leave it at that shall we?" Sirius said as his eyes twinkled with mirth and mischief.

That was how their night continued, the boys dancing in a line with Hermione at the end, or in a circle around her. The Gryffindor girls joined in at some point and then it really became a party when other houses started mingling together. As the night wore on, everyone's inhibitions seemed to melt away. Ravenclaws dancing with Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins trading snide remarks, but behaving themselves. Hermione spotted Gideon snogging a Hufflepuff girl in one of the corners, and then saw her giggle as he led her out of the Great Hall. James Thomas soon followed his best friend with a Ravenclaw on his arm.

It was one of the best nights of Hermione's life, and as they all climbed the stairs when the Ball ended, she momentarily remembered why it got cancelled, but shoved the negative thoughts out of her mind as she looped hands with Lily and Alice. _Tonight was brilliant. I danced so much my feet are killing me, but it's a good hurt. A hurt that makes me feel like I'm alive._ Hermione smiled softly, and hugged her two best girl friends closer to her as the retreated to their dormitories. _We're all alive, and whilst I have them I'm not going to waste a single second._ Hermione glanced up and saw her boys playfully shoving each other as they climbed the stairs and moved onto the landing. _Not a single one._

...

 **December 7th, 1998**

As was becoming a nightly ritual, after dinner every evening since Hermione and Draco had been gone; Remus, Sirius, Harry, and Ron all silently headed to McGonagall's office. None of them were sure exactly why at this point, but that didn't stop them from doing it. Tonight Remus wanted to give Tonks a bit of a break so he offered to bring Teddy with him. The small boy was now lying against his Father's chest, fast sleep with his thumb in his mouth. His hair had changed to Raven Black when he saw Harry earlier.

The last thing any of them were expecting, (even though they probably should have seen it coming), was Narcissa Malfoy bursting into the office. McGonagall trailing behind her, trying futility to speak to the outraged woman.

Narcissa went to stand in front of the mirror that McGonagall had by her desk, she whipped out her wand and two things happened. First the mirror detached from the wall and floated into the middle of the room to face them all. The second, was that when Narcissa waved her wand once more, Lucius Malfoy image came to the surface, slightly distorted at first, but then grew crystal clear in moments. He did not look pleased.

"Please explain to me why only now am I hearing about my son's disappearance?" Narcissa asked coldly.

"They went back in ti-"

"Rubbish, as if I would believe the hogwash that you've been spout-" Narcissa's sneer faded, her eyes widened, her hands began to shake, she dropped her wand. Then she fell to her knees, hugging herself and rocking back and forth. "My son is a Potter."

"Pardon?" Harry spoke up, the mention of his surname waking him from his stunned state.

"That's Preposterous, Cissa what on-" Lucius' scowl dropped from his face; which grew paler somehow.

"Someone mind explaining what's going on? You both sound a bit mental to be honest," Ron plopped down on the couch, popping a Lemon Drop into his mouth. Harry twisted to look at his best mate and shot him a look as if to say 'don't poke the bear.'

"I know you're on House Arrest for the next couple months, Lu," Sirius stated, the pale man in the mirror looked at him incredulously.

"Was there a point to mentioning that, Black?" Lucius drawled, a bit of colour returning to his face.

"No. I just enjoyed saying it," Sirius shrugged, "what I will say is I know you're both sorry for what happened in the War, and if Dromeda can forgive you, Cissa then so can I." Sirius nodded at his older cousin. Narcissa barely heard him, she had a glazed look in her eyes as she rocked back and forth, slowly, almost as if she was somewhere else entirely.

"I think she remembered what she did all those years ago," Remus suggested, handing Teddy to Harry. He put a hand to his temple, the memory was right below the surface itching to get out. All he remembered was that it had been bad.

"He...he...was a Potter. I didn't-I tried...I thought...I didn't mean to-but he made...I am a failure of a Mother." Narcissa wailed, her cool facade broken as fat tears rolled down her face, her mouth open in a silent cry.

"Cissa you aren't a failure, you would have died if you didn't," Lucius said quietly, looking down at his wife, the frustration that he could not comfort her in this moment evident on his face.

"It was him or...the girl. I...he...told me to use him...that he could handle it. He promised me he wouldn't hold it against me...Merlin, he knew, he knew who I was and-he forgave me long before I would know what it meant." Narcissa sniffed.

"Cissa what did you do?" Sirius asked gravely, flashes of a bloodied Draco were popping up in his mind and his fists clenched white.

"Don't you remember, Sirius? I failed, I failed before I even started. He would have killed us all. He just wanted to send a message...said he didn't want to spill more Pure blood than he had to."

"No I do-"

"She tortured him until he was an inch away from death," Remus' voice was hard when he spoke, for once it was Sirius holding him back instead of the other way around.

"My poor baby, my...son. I'm sorry. I'm ssssorry." Narcissa's face was leaking many fluids now, her nose was bright red and runny, her eyes clenched shut tightly. "I almost killed my son," She cried in a broken and pained voice. "Kill me. Sirius. Kill me."

"Cissa! No!" Lucius said in a panic.

McGonagall who had let the group have their space had heard enough and thought it was about time she stepped in. "No one will be killing anyone. Narcissa Malfoy you get a grip. Whilst I do not condone what you did, you did have to do it. If you didn't, think where you would be now. You would be laying six feet under with the rest of your family. Potter, I suggest help Mister Weasley from choking on his sweets. Remus Lupin you pull yourself together!" Harry placed Teddy gently on the ground, then hurried over to Ron's side and tried to use the Heimlich Manoeuvre to dislodge whatever was blocking Ron's airway. Sirius carefully let go of Remus after his eyes stopped flashing Gold. Teddy who was now awake due to all the commotion was happily crawling around the carpet in between everyone's feet.

"Do you have any idea what I did?! To my own child!" Narcissa screamed.

"I do. I was the one who helped get him to St. Mungo's along with Hermione."

"The other Potter. Miss Granger. That poor thing was almost tortured twice at the hand of-is that why he did it?" Narcissa gasped.

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned.

"Draco made me choose him so she wouldn't have to go through being tortured again." Narcissa's mouth hung open at her realisation. "My brave, kind boy." Narcissa's face crumpled as she now cried proud tears.

"Malfoy isn't that selfless!" Ron protested, now fully able to breathe again.

"Oh Mister Weasley. When they both return and I have full faith that they will, then you are going to be in for a large shock," Lucius smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron frowned.

"Those two were inseparable from the moment anyone lay eyes on them. They were as close as the twins they told everyone they were."

"Ron, I'll tolerate a lot, but when it comes to my friends I won't have anyone badmouthing them. So watch your tongue in future," Sirius growled.

"You can't seriously consider the ferret your friend."

"Ron, shut up." Harry demanded, Sirius and Remus both looked a little unhinged, either from the unpleasant memory that had risen to the surface or Ron's insults to someone they considered a brother. Harry wasn't sure what it was but he was tired of letting Ron say what he wanted and not say anything about it.

"The only real question is how are we going to bring them back to the future?" Lucius asked, all business now.

"That my dear Snake, is what we've been trying figure out." Sirius said grimly.

* * *

 **The Hoggers I made up by the way, I don't know I kind of wanted to mess around with a creature of some kind of my own. I hope you like my description of them. Their name isn't toooo weird is it? Waeva meh na care, I like it a lot.**

 **I looked up Sirius' birthday and it just said that it was in the Fall/Autumn, so I decided to make it late October. Just before Halloween, of course. Which I hope you liked the Halloween Ball. I just wrote about the Christmas Ball in Promise, so I'm having all kind of fancy dress fun.**

 **Speaking of Promise. If you read it as well, can you drop me a review or a PM. I am having a teeny bit of writer's block for their Christmas break, and it makes me really sad. It's the first fanfic I posted, and I love writing it, but I am just not having any ideas. I know what I want to do after their break is over, but In between I'm kind of stuck. Btw, if you like fluff, check it out.**

 **If you like slighter darker war fics, check out It Was Her Ginger Hair. Which I just updated on Monday but then had to repost the chapter yesterday.**

 **I think I've done enough self promo, and emotional thanking for one chapter. Honestly I love you all so much, and I'm so grateful you take time to read what I write.**

 **LOVE YOU,**

 **Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. Come September my chapters will probably be posted every other week, on the same days though. I'll let you know soon though.**


	11. As It Gets Colder Outside

**First of all I want to make a note that Lucius went to school at Hogwarts between the years 1965-1972. So he technically according to canon means he would not still be attending Hogwarts. It's a good thing this story is non-canon ;). I didn't want to let him go so quickly, especially since he didn't play as big a role in their first year. Narcissa finished in 1973, so we're going to pretend that they're in the same year. Ok? Sorted? Good good.**

 **So I finally joined Pottermore, no idea why it's taken me so long to do it . and officially got myself sorted into Ravenclaw. Which made me curious, and I'd love to know what houses you guys are in! If you got sorted that is.**

 **patty cake rocks: holy fuck is right :p, and we'll have more snippets further down the line ;)**

 **Guest: Alice and Frank are so much fun to write! I'm glad you liked that little Jily part, more to come ;) and thannnk you :")**

 **brookeworm: It was so much writing that scene! Also a little bit sad, but still fun :) and thank you :D**

 **Flavia Jackson: Aye aye captain!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the storyline and any original characters are mine.**

* * *

November passed quietly, the air began to get colder, the mornings a bit crisper. Draco found himself awake before the rest of his roommates more oft than not. Staring out of the window, the edges misty due to the morning fog. Thoughts of what had happened over the past year occupying his thoughts, his feelings for Hermione. How lucky he was to have friends, _real_ friends. Friends that accepted him for who he was, they didn't just follow him around because he was a Malfoy. Draco was pretty sure even if he wanted to get rid of them at this point, he couldn't, he was stuck with them.

Hermione spent most of the month with the Gryffindor girls, somehow also becoming acquainted with a certain Hufflepuff. The Marauders however spent their time planning, December was going to be a big month for them.

It wasn't until the latter part of the month where their so far peaceful second year took a turn for the worst. For once Hermione couldn't scold her boys since it was Alecto and Amycus Carrow who had instigated the conflict. Snape not too far away, smugly looking on as Alecto and Amycus ganged up on James, having been on his way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Oh is the little Pottie all alone?" Amycus sneered, twirling his wand between his fingers.

James wasn't an idiot, he may act like it when he followed Lily around the castle like a puppy but he knew this was not a good position to be in. He had two, potentially three opponents if Snape decided to step in. He may not be able to be all of them singlehandedly, especially since the older Slytherins had been teaching the younger students dark spells; however he wasn't going down without a fight. He was Dorea Potter nee Black and Charlus Potter's son, giving up just wasn't in his blood.

"Why don't you put that away before you hurt yourself, Carrow," James taunted, glaring at the Slytherin, readying himself to draw his own wand if necessary.

"Oooo look, seems like little Potter's got spunk," Alecto purred, taking a threatening step in James' direction; who refused to step back, it would only fuel them into believing they could intimidate him. Thinking back, he probably shouldn't have used the shortcut that he and Sirius had found a couple weeks back, proudly adding it to their ever growing map.

"Stop toying with your food, Alecto," Severus snapped, withdrawing his own wand, but he remained where he was, sneering at James.

"Can't fight your own battles, eh, Snape? So you really are a coward," James scoffed, sticking his chin defiantly in the air. A move he was sure Hermione would be proud of him for later...whilst she lectured him of course.

"Shut your mouth, you filthy blood-traitor," Alecto snarled, her dark, beady eyes flashing with rage.

"That's the best insult you have, cur?" James rolled his eyes, subtlety slipping his wand out of his robes.

"I've had enough of your attitude!" Alecto snarled nastily, raising her hand poised to fire a spell. Her long braid flicked back over her shoulder as she stepped forward, her mouth forming a spell when a burst of red light flew forward and crashed into her.

"Really? That the best you got?" Draco asked striding languidly over to the other second years.

"Potter!" Amycus hissed, "you're going to pay for that!" The boy screamed, running forward.

"Not very Slytherin of you, charging in like that," Draco tsked, looking at his wand between his fingers with great interest.

James turn back to look at Snape who had quietly whispered the incantation of the spell that was heading straight for James. Draco at the last second noticed in his peripherals, and cursed under his breath.

James raised his hands. Draco sent a stupefy in Amycus direction, not even waiting to see the Slytherin slump to the ground. Snape smirked.

"Protego!" A voice yelled clearly to the left of James, a shield appeared in front of him, and the hex bounced off of it. Draco skidded in next to James, a bit out of breath. When he turned to see who it was, he rolled his eyes at just how _smug_ she looked.

"Mione looks very calm...should we be scared?" James whispered to his brother, his heart pounding in his ears as he realized what a close call that was.

"Very," Draco grinned, a gleeful expression on his face, pulling James down onto the ground with him to watch the show.

Hermione stepped out fully from around the corner, slowly strolling to be directed in line with Snape. Who was beginning to look a little anxious. Hermione carefully regarded Severus, he expression stoic as she gently tapped her index finger against her thigh.

"I can either let you walk away now, with your dignity, or I can teach you lesson," Hermione said calmly, her head cocked to the side as she waited for Snape to react.

Snape seemed to debate his options for a long, pregnant moment before shoving his wand into his robes angrily, and scurrying away quickly.

"What do we do about those two?" Draco jerked his head at the still unconscious Carrow twins.

"We really should take them to the Infirmary," Hermione's brow puckered as she pondered what to do.

"How'd you both know where I was?" James asked, changing the subject. The Carrows had just attacked him, and he was not feeling particularly warm and special towards them.

"I was ambling about a bit," Draco shrugged, "I had no idea I would find you lot in the middle of a corridor...huh no paintings," Draco frowned. He was almost positive there used to be well...would be paintings here.

"I was looking for the both of you, classes finished ages ago, and you're both still in uniform," Hermione frowned, James' bookbag lay with its' contents scattered on the ground around it. She looked around her trying to spot Draco's but then a thought occurred to her. "You were skiving off, weren't you? I knew it! You weren't in Charms, so I naturally assumed you were with Remus-but you just didn't want to go to class!" Hermione growled, the ends of her hair sparking.

James and Draco both flinched when Hermione took a menacing step in their direction.

Draco tugged on James' sleeve twice, and James didn't need to look at his brother to know what he meant. Run. Run as fast as humanly possible. James dove to grab his book bag and swiftly shoved the contents back in it, slinging it over his shoulder across his body he made a break for it towards the Gryffindor Tower. Grateful that Hermione was focusing her anger on Draco.

"Mione. Let's talk about this," Draco raised his hands in surrender, his grey eyes widening as she clenched her jaw in anger. "It was just one class."

"No it hasn't been! You've been skipping classes all month, and going who knows where and getting up to who knows what!"

"Mi-"

"Draco!"

Draco took a risk by stepping towards her and pinning her arms together. She shot him a dirty glare, but she hadn't hexed him yet so he saw that as a good sign. "I've done all of this al-"

"That is not the poi-"

"I've been sneaking out to the library and when Pince isn't looking, I duck into the restricted section with Jamie's cloak."

"What?" Hermione asked dumbly, her anger flowing out of her as she looked up at him in confusion.

"Trying to figure out what happened to us, and I came across something interesting today. I was going to tell you about it the first chance I got," Draco informed her. Sensing that she was no longer outraged, he cautiously released her, letting out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding when she daintily tucked her wand back in her skirt pocket.

"What did you find?" Hermione asked curiously, walking beside him as he began to head in the same direction as James. Both forgetting that they were leaving the Carrows behind.

"Something that will change everything," Draco pursed his lips, and with a deep breath he began to explain his findings.

...

As it got colder, the more excited Draco grew; it was soon time for snow to start falling. For some odd reason he loved the snow. Sirius had joked that if Draco's hair wasn't so dark they would lose him amongst the white blanket that covered the ground and buildings.

Hermione shook her head fondly as she heard snippets of what the boys were planning for Christmas. They were going to charm mistletoe and hang it around the castle. For unsuspecting pairs to get caught in it. Remus was working on the majority of the charm, Sirius, Draco and James were looking for locations that wouldn't be blatantly obvious. Peter simply repeated whatever Sirius or James said with a reverence that only he could.

During December inter house conflict between the Gryffindors and Slytherin picked up again. The Slytherins weren't always to blame, but with tensions running high it was only a matter of time before someone got seriously hurt.

Hermione was going to go for a walk down to Hagrid's when she heard a series of strange noises. Part of her said it was none of her business and she should leave well enough alone, but something else tugged her in the direction of the sounds. It was a secluded area of the grounds, perfect the current activities, it was hidden, yet not too far away from the path. They were either complete idiots or brazen to the point that it could be construed as idiocy.

Lucius Malfoy and three other Slytherin boys were in a circle, tossing Peter around with their wands. _Well this looks familiar._ There was bush separating Hermione and the older boys. _How the heck am I supposed to disarm and knock all four of them out? Think Hermione think._

Peter began to cry as Lucius caught him and then tossed him high into the air, the round boy spinning uncontrollably. Peter's face began to turn green and Hermione couldn't standby and not do anything any longer.

"Put him down, _Malfoy._ " Hermione commanded coldly, her wand raised.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class, Miss Potter?" Lucius smiled superficially, his voice hard. Hermione faintly heard the leaves crunching under her boots, the wind picking up as it took the tail of her scarf and had it whipping out behind her.

"As a Seventh Year shouldn't you be setting a better example? Studying for your N.E. perhaps?" Hermione asked innocently, her curls dancing out behind her, the cold nipping at her ears, tinging them pink.

"H-H-Hermione," Peter cried, Lucius glanced back at the boy, seeming to have forgotten why they were all out there in the first place.

"Silence, worm!" Lucius said in a loud, threatening tone. Peter attempted to stifle his sobs, and his silent whimpering echoed in the background. _I have to err on the side of caution. I'm not dealing with second years that think they are big and bad, I'm dealing with Seventh Years. Lucius Malfoy to boot._

"All you have to do is put Peter down, and then we can all get on with our day," Hermione stated, her tone light and airy, but the look in her eyes wove a different tale. Lucius found himself narrowing his eyes in response. The three cronies had managed to point their wands in Hermione's direction. Hermione's eyes darted to the one to the immediate left of Lucius and noted he looked a little unhinged. Deciding to be safe rather than sorry, she mentally threw up a shield just in case.

Lucius sneered before releasing Peter from where he was; twenty feet up in the air. _Aresto Momentum!_ Hermione's eyes widened as she barely managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Breathing in hard through her nostrils she let Peter go where he hit the ground from a few inches away with an oomph. "Boys, I think Miss Potter will be a lot more fun to play with," Lucius sneered. _You have no idea. Hurry up, Peter._

Peter scrambled across the grass on all fours, throwing himself behind Hermione and curling up into a ball, and whilst they thought she was distracted they began throwing hexes and jinxes at her. Frowning when none of them hit her, Hermione turned her attention back to the baffled Slytherins, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Avifors!" Hermione said distinctly, firing at the same antsy looking Slytherin from before, he was so taken aback he didn't even have time to dodge the spell before it hit him. Moments later swaddled in a mess of his robes, was a baby chick.

"You little blood-traitor!" Lucius hissed indignantly, "Cru-"

"What is going on here?" Minerva McGonagall demanded. "Mister Malfoy, for your sake I hope a specific spell was not about to fall from your lips.

"Yes, Professor," Lucius scowled, gathering his fellow Slytherins robes, and looking down at the chick in disgust he sneered, "Come along, Avery. Try and keep up." With that he stormed past Hermione, Peter and McGonagall, the other Slytherins keeping close on his heels. The looks they gave Hermione said this was not over.

...

 **December 12th, 1972**

It was their last day at Hogwarts before term broke for the Christmas Holidays, and the Marauders were eager to pull off their prank. Peeves was very, very helpful.

"Peeves go away!" Kira scowled, quickly walking away from the Poltergeist who was chasing after her throwing Cauldron cakes. "Where the heck did you even get those?"

"Peeves gots them from the ickle lickle firsties, run girly run!" Peeves cackled maniacally, throwing another one in her direction, which she deftly dodged. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice when she crashed into Peter.

Around the corner the other Marauders watched as Kira tried to shove Peter away from her, but he only stumbled backwards a few steps before the mistletoe prevented him from moving any farther. Draco's cheek was pressed against the cold stone as he assessed the situation. "So the charm to keep you in place seems to be working," he reported to the other Maruaders. James and Remus were handing Peeves some more Cauldron cakes; whose head and arms were poking out the wall. Sirius was heading to the Common Room to distract Hermione so she wouldn't put a stop to their fun. "Peeves likes you Maradees," Peeves grinned wickedly.

"Marauders," James, Draco and Remus chimed together, Peeves shrugged fists full of cake.

"Not important, Peeves won't drop things on your head, good?" Draco looked left over his shoulder and met Peeves eye.

"Thank you?"

Peeves nodded his head once, and then disappeared through the wall, they could hear his laughter as he looked for someone else to lure into a trap.

"Remind me how Peter got stuck in the trap?" Remus queried as he saddled up next to Draco, peering over his friend's shoulder.

"Yea, how did that happen?" James frowned, trying to flatten his hair, but despite his efforts it still stuck up in the back.

"I honestly don't know," Draco slapped his hand over his face when Kira started hitting Peter, forgetting all about her wand as she released her fury on the quaking boy.

"Y-You just have to k-k-kiss me," Peter stammered out, arms up as he tried to protect himself from her assault. That only served to enrage her further.

"She's really pretty," Remus noted, a small smile touching his lips.

"I thought you liked Mione?" Draco said cavalierly; James obviously was not privy to this information, and rounded on Remus a bit angrily.

"You what?" James demanded, balling his hands into fists.

"I-I-I," Remus stutttered, his ears bright red as he turned into an embarrassed mess.

"Lay off, Jamie," Draco laughed lightly, he was barely paying them any mind as he stared in amusement at the scene before him. Kira had finally stopped hitting him, and was standing, shoulders moving up and down as she panted heavily.

"I just have to kiss you right? On the cheek will work?" Kira narrowed her eyes at Peter. "I am not having my first kiss with _you._ "

"Yes," Peter said dejectedly, his entire body seemed to sag.

"Ouch," James winced, his attention once again on Kira and Peter.

Kira's nose scrunched up in disgust as she reluctantly leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. The magic dispelled around them, and Kira let out a relieved sigh, and then without another word to the young Gryffindor she turned on her heel and stalked away.

Peter walked over to them, full of despair and the sting of Kira's rejection still fresh.

"You ok, buddy?" James put a hand on Peter's shoulder in comfort and the small boy flung himself into James' arms, almost knocking them both over. "It's ok..." James said unsure what to do, patting the boy's back slowly. Peter took that as a sign to break down, his body wracking with sobs.

"I think we should go back to the Common Room, throw the suspicion off of us, so McGonagall has less reason to think it's us," Draco suggested.

"Good idea, Sirius should be well into distracting Mione, though she probably knows what's going on anyways," Remus agreed.

Meanwhile a floor away from the Gryffindor Tower.

"Dammit, how did I forget this one was here?" Sirius cursed himself under his breath as he stepped side to side. At a complete loss as to what he needed to do.

"Need a little help there?" Hermione asked, leaning against the wall a few steps away.

"You little minx! You moved it didn't you?" Sirius grumbled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione shrugged innocently, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Kiss me on the cheek and get me out of this," Sirius pleaded.

"Say please," Hermione sang gaily.

"Please, Mione,"

"Admit that you have feelings for Riley," Hermione smiled sweetly.

"You play dirty," Sirius glared at her, he wasn't really upset with her, but he couldn't let her know that.

"I'm just bargaining,"

"Like you didn't plan this," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"How was I going to know they would send you to 'keep me occupied'?" Hermione placed her hand to her chest, feigning ignorance.

Sirius may be stubborn, but Hermione was worse, neither of them backed down. Light grey eyes met warm chocolate brown ones. Sirius heard footsteps bouncing off of the walls as they got closer. Swallowing his pride, he knew that Hermione was his best chance of getting out of this mess before someone else came along and he got stuck eith someone unwanted.

"I like her, ok? I have this weird connection with her and I like her," Sirius confessed, Hermione sauntered over to him, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I'm going to reward you for being so honest," Hermione said softly, grasping the front of his shirt and she pressed her lips to his. Sirius' eyes widened as he stood frozen in shock. Hermione smiled when Sirius fumbled to figure out where to put his hands, settling for her hips. Hermione leaned back and pressed her forehead to his. "You're free, love."

"Are...are we going to-" Hermione silenced him by placing her finger on his parted lips.

"Just between you and I," Hermione winked, skipping away from him.

Sirius shook his head in disbelief. _Did that actually just happen?_

...

Another term ended. McGonagall flew into the Gryffindor Common Room, looking as feral as her cat animagus.

"I know it was you! Now would you kindly tell me how to unstick the students?" McGonagall demanded tightly, hands on her hips. Hermione and Remus were sharing an armchair, his head against her shoulder. Draco, James, Sirius and Peter were sitting on the ground around them playing exploding snap.

"Minnie, I'm afraid this time we are completely innocent," Sirius raised his hand, unknowingly flashing the other boys his cards.

"Minnie, you said 'unstick' the students?" James asked, his face a vision of naivety and innocence.

"They're stuck various places in the castle in pairs. Some of them are certainly not on friendly terms," Minerva said sourly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Like who?" Remus asked, his interest piqued.

"Some Gryffindor and Slytherin pairs...Mister Prewett has been enjoying kissing his Ravenclaw partner for the better part of the hour." She informed them coldly.

"Good going, Prewett," Draco whispered, hiding his smile behind his hand of cards.

"It's Christmas, Minnie! Go grab a lucky bloke and kiss him under the mistletoe," Sirius winked at McGonagall; who narrowed her eyes at the suggestion, but Sirius had full faith that she would figure it out, McGonagall was an intelligent woman after all.

"This stops once terms resumes, yes?" McGonagall made sure to make eye contact with each and every one of them. None of them answered, merely staring at her dumbly. Turning on her heel with a huff she left the Common Room just as quickly as she had come.

"Prewett is totally taking advantage," Sirius shook his head in awe.

"Like he needs mistletoe to get someone to kiss him," James snorted, grinning as he threw a card down.

"What did you lot do?" Lily walked over to them, hands on her hips, her hair sparking as she looked disapprovingly at James.

"Why don't you follow me and I can show you," James grinned cheekily.

"I'd rather not," Lily said tartly. Swivelling her head to look at Hermione, who she hot a scolding look before her face broke out into a bright smile. "Mione, the girls and I wanted to hang out since it's our last night, cause we know that all your boys are going to your house for the majority of the break."

"Sure, sounds lovely," Hermione stuck her tongue out at Lily, shifting herself from under Remus, and hopping over the boy's limbs and game in order to not disturb them. Next thing they knew she had linked arms with Lily and they were strolling up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"Speaking of, you owled all your parents right?" Draco raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I can actually come this time," Peter preened happily. James ruffled the small boy's hair. He was still feeling guilty about his lone encounter with Lucius Malfoy and his cronies.

"I did, haven't waited for a response. Knowing her she'll be sending a howler in the morning for waiting so long to tell her," Sirius shrugged nonchalantly.

"Your Mum assured Dad that you all know about my...condition, and that the Manor is well equipped to handle my...unfortunate night," Remus said sheepishly.

"Yea Mum wrote and said your Dad went to inspect the grounds," Draco nodded.

"This time we're going to have a great Christmas," James grinned excitedly, glancing at the other boys before carefully putting down his card, waiting for the other boys to notice.

"Dammit, James won again," Sirius said wryly, throwing his cards in the air.

"I'd suggest a game of Wizard Chess, but I know that's not really your cup of tea, Sirius," Draco teased. "Hey, Moony."

Remus looked up sleepily from where he was starting to nod off in the large chair. "Mmm?"

"Nevermind. You're too tired to be a good challenge," Draco pursed his lips.

"How about me?" James asked lightly.

"You're brilliant at it," Draco squinted at his brother.

"You're the one who wanted a challenge," James grinned cockily.

"Not a modest bone in your body, hmm?" Draco hummed.

"This I need to see," Sirius smirked, hopping up to go retrieve a chess set from their room.

"Oi, Frank!" James yelled across the Common room at the boy who had just climbed through the portrait, his face deeply flushed, a flustered Alice following him.

"Y-yes?" Frank asked, taken off guard, looking terribly guilty as his blush grew deeper.

"Did you ask your parents if you could spend part of the break at ours?"

"Oh, yes. Mum said that she likes your Mum and her morals so it shouldn't be a problem," Frank answer jovially.

"I'll see you later, Frank," Alice whispered to him coyly, tiptoeing to kiss him quickly on the cheek before running up to her dorm.

A loud round of cheers erupted around the common room, Sirius had just come jogging down the stairs to find everyone rushing at Frank. "What the-?"

"Mistletoe seemed to have done some good," Draco whispered to Sirius. Taking the chess set and setting it down on the now empty armchair. Throwing an arm around Sirius' shoulders, the two boys walked over to the now large group. All chattering away and singing. Frank was blushing something terrible, averting his gaze as his face burned.

"What's this?" Gideon queried, a huge grin on his face as James Thomas followed him into the Common Room.

"Frank got kissed by Alice!" A random fifth year yelled exuberantly.

"Oi, good on ya," Gideon pushed through the masses, moving to lift Frank onto his shoulders.

"Hey where are my little troublemakers?" Gideon asked merrily as the Marauders appeared before him. "Good work, my children!" Gideon cheered. Setting the room into another round of cheers and mirth.

"When you came to Hogwarts...did you ever imagine it would be this, this great?" Sirius asked almost reverently, with only Draco able to hear him.

 _The first time I thought it was a joke because Father wanted to enroll me in Durmstrang. So no...but this time...this time is better than I could have ever imagined_. "Honestly, I had no idea it could be this fantastic," Draco pulled Sirius closer to him jokingly, squeezing his shoulder as he watched Gideon and James Thomas spin Frank around in the air, faces filled with joy. Frank astonished that he was the centre of attention.

 _Bloody phenomenal is what it is._

...

 **December 13th, 1972**

 **Hogwarts Express**

Draco and Hermione told the others that they wanted a separate compartment, and managed to come up with an excuse that silenced all the moans, boos and protests.

"You kissed Sirius?" Draco deadpanned, legs kicked up on the seat opposite him as he processed what Hermione was telling him. She was sitting beside him, head on his shoulder, her arm linked through his.

"I'm a horrible person, I know," Hermione groaned disparagingly.

"No, you're not. Just...why?" Draco asked, hiding how he really felt by keeping a steady tone.

"I have no idea, it didn't last more than five seconds, but I just couldn't help myself. I'm officially the worst."

"You're not the worst," Draco sighed, removing his arm from hers and instead wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Well it's never going to happen again, he's head over heels for her."

"Do you want it to happen again?" Draco asked, almost immediately regretting his question.

"No. I'm still not sure why I did it. I was rewarding him for admitting he liked Riley."

"You going to kiss every guy you feel like rewarding?" Draco asked a bit brashly.

"No. It just felt like it needed to be done. After this I'm only going to kiss people I like, that I really, really like," Hermione promised.

"Sounds like a good plan," Draco tried to smile but couldn't quite manage it. _She kissed Sirius? Just up and kissed him. Why can't she kiss-_

Hermione nodded her head against his shoulder, snuggling up closer to him. _Why did I tell him about Sirius. I mean. I really want to kiss h-no Hermione. Forget about it._

Both of the raven haired children sat in silence for the rest of the train journey, both lost in their own thoughts.

When they stepped off of the train onto the platform, surrounded by their friends who were pushing and shoving each other happily. The two Potter twins both oddly silent, Dorea quirking her eyebrow when she saw both of their sullen faces. Charlus catching James as he flung himself into his Father's arms, not caring that his friends began to holler and coo at him.

Something had shifted in that train compartment and neither of the Potter twins were exactly sure what it was, or if they even wanted to.

* * *

 **For anyone who didn't like the fact that Hermione kissed Sirius. It was a one time thing, and it's not going to happen again. Sirius has feelings for Riley, and whilst Hermione is confused about a certain grey eyed boy ;)...Sirius is just one of her best friends. Entirely platonic.**

 **I don't know why, but I've managed to write so much for the future, you have no idea. So their sixth year and beyond that. It is so much fun, and yet some of it breaks my heart. If there is anything in particular that you want to see or you have any suggestions on pranks ( those are always welcome, and we're just getting started on that front :D). Please either PM me or leave it as a review if you would prefer :")**

 **Ok, love you guys and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **-Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. Seriously love you guys, like soooooo much! xx**


	12. The Snow Falls and So Do I

**First order of business :p**

 **I made a tumblr in case you guys wanted to get into contact with me that way? It's indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **It was just an idea I had, plus I spam way too much HP related posts on my personal...so I'm basically telling you it's going to be a safe place, as well as a glorified fan account XD**

 **This chapter may make you feel some type of way, I'm both really happy and a bit sad after re-reading it to edit through it. Just a general question for future reference, do you think I should show some redeeming qualities of Peter in some way. I've been thinking about it for a while, and I think he had to develop into the man he was. Trust me when we get to that point you guys may or may not hate him even more...I'm sorry, but not really about that bit.**

 **Ohhhh go read Recovery by amerikanka. It's a LavenderxSeamus...but it's so bloooody good *heart eyes***

 **patty cake rocks: I'm glad babe :***

 **Noxy the Proxy: Ngl, I had too much fun singing your username. How will it end. You'll just have to wait and see ;)**

 **Couragexoxo: I love you so much, I didn't even know I could someone so much without actually meeting them. Seriously, I'm so glad that just..everything. I already said what I had to say, however poorly, as I tried to express my gratitude. Honestly, I had my hands over my face, and almost cried out of happiness.**

 **PenguinGirl94: I quite enjoy writing Gideon. He is a mischief, and prankster extraordinaire ;). YOu'RE Right. I almost forgot. Well I fixed it, whilst not having to change up the plot from before :")**

 **MissesE: THANK YOU. I wanted to show a bit of a different side to her. I know it was a wee bit OCC, and as you said she's slowly changing, not that she was immature, but her circumstances are causing her to be a little bit more relaxed than before so to speak.**

 **Rabbit Duncan: I'm enjoying writing the tension between a certain grey-eyed boy and Miss Vixen! ALSO THANK YOU!**

 **Catty3120: Narcissa is going to be a big part this year come 'January'. Heads up for that. They are both incredibly stubborn, so that may be a while yet :T, but don't worry...all in due time ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the storyline and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **December 15th, 1972**

 **Drawing Room**

 **Potter Manor**

It was quiet. Too quiet. Grey eyes flicked back and forth in time to the ticking Grandfather clock. Aside from the small clatter as she set her teacup down onto its' matching china plate, a dainty floral design, running from the plate and around the silver teacup handle.

Dorea crossed her legs, her fingers intertwining and holding the area just below her top knee. "Out with it," She said in a motherly tone. The children scattered around the room looked up at her with startled eyes. They had been sitting in silence for over an hour; Peter was scratching at a scab on his elbow. Hermione and Draco were sitting on opposite sides of a couch; as far away as they could be from each other, whilst still being somewhat close. Remus, Sirius and James were huddled in a circle, staring at the floor in the middle of them.

Charlus was sitting beside his wife, lounging in the loveseat, his hand trailing patterns up and down on her back.

"You have all been silent and brooding for the past three days, and I'd like to know why."

"It's cause Mione and Dray are acting weird," James frowned, a sullen expression on his face as he picked at the corner of his shoe.

"What?" Hermione head snapped up, meeting her brother's hazel eyes which were swirling with uncertainty and worry.

"Alright, all of you. Out." Dorea commanded sternly, motioning for James, Sirius, Remus and Peter to leave. "You too, love. I'll handle this," Dorea leaned back and whispered softly to her husband. Who nodded, pulling her into his side and kissing her cheek gently.

"You always do, sweetheart," Charlus smiled lopsidedly, humming a cheery tune as he stood up, corralled the boys and led them outside. Offers of a Quidditch match hung in the air, the boys cheered loudly and heartily agreed.

"Now what is the problem?" Dorea questioned her two sheepish children. Getting up off of the loveseat and crossing the room and sitting in between the twins. It was about midday and the sun had decided to peek out for a bit; the boys would play Quidditch no matter what the weather was like. Rain, heat, hail, sleet, or otherwise.

"It's really not a big deal," Hermione insisted, a meek smile touching her lips.

"Draco...would you mind if I talked to Hermione alone for a moment?" Dorea requested, her grey eyes meeting those of her son.

"Nope, not at all. I think I'm going to join in on that Quidditch action that they've got going," Draco smirked, turning to kiss Dorea on the cheek, as she ruffled his hair. She watched her son hop off the couch and cross the room in quick strides; either eager to get out of there or to play Quidditch. Maybe it was a bit of both.

"Does this have something to do with your crush on Draco?" Dorea raised an eyebrow knowingly. Hermione's jaw fell, her mouth working as she tried to say something.

"Y-you...you don't think it's wrong or...weird?" Hermione sniffed _. She looks surprised that she actually admitted it. Oh I do have the cutest children._

"I know you aren't siblings," Dorea stated calmly.

Hermione was dumbstruck. Speechless. Gobsmacked. Flabbergasted. Her hazel eyes widened, and her hand immediately moved to start pulling and twirling one of her curls as she tried to process the information she had just received.

 _No one can ever say I'm not straightforward. Oh how cute young love is. Even if she doesn't see it as that yet. I have this feeling that it will be awhile before they take the plunge. Which is fine. They are young. They have time._

"How did...?"

"Dumbledore," Dorea broke out into proud grin when Hermione's features twisted as she scowled.

"That man..." Hermione growled. She's becoming more and more like me every day. Dorea mused. "He never tells anyone the whole truth and he just expects...he just...takes liberties and-" Hermione cut herself off, biting down on her lip, her forehead covered in a light sheen of sweat, and she looked slightly pained.

"Hermione?" Dorea reached for her daughter, concerned. _She looks like...it's not possible. He wouldn't make a child...would he?_

"I'm fine, Mum. Really," Hermione smiled weakly, her face still contorted slightly from the wave of pain that was now subsiding.

"You don't need to worry about your Father or I not approving of your relationship with Draco when or if you actually get together, just-"

"No one else can know. We're twins to the rest of the wizarding world. It would be seen as immoral, wrong and unjust," Hermione murmured, a desolate expression replacing her pained one.

"I should be the last one to judge. The black family has been interbreeding for generations. Besides," Dorea gave her a cheeky grin. "Who gives a shit about the rest of the wizarding world?" Dorea laughed.

"Mum!" Hermione gasped at the profanity that had slipped past her Mother's lips.

"As long as everyone who is important to you knows the truth, and supports you, then everyone else doesn't matter." Dorea waved her hand nonchalantly, the corners of her lips turned down as she brushed off Hermione's fears. "Life is too short. We may have more time to live than muggles, but that doesn't change the fact that it is still too short. It can be taken away from us in an instant, and what's important is not how much time you have, but how you spend the time that you are given. To live everyday as if you are not going to see another."

"I-" Hermione faltered, pondering on Dorea's words. _My little Mione is so adorable._ Dorea pulled her daughter into her side, resting her chin lightly on top of Hermione's head.

"When I wake up every morning and I look at Char's slumbering face, hair sticking up in every direction and it reminds me that despite the struggle I had with my parents over marrying a Potter instead of a Black...it was completely worth it. I look at you three, and now your three friends and I feel so incredibly blessed to have you in my lives. We can't live our lives in fear of the inevitable. Life. Death. It is given and taken every day. Life and Death have been lovers since the beginning of time and that won't end. Whenever you are ready to realise your real feelings, whomever you end up with. It will happen when it is meant to. So don't worry about when it will happen, focus on just enjoying your life, doing well in school and spending time with your friends."

"How do you always know exactly what to say?" Hermione smiled wryly, hugging her Mother sideways.

Dorea didn't answer, just closed her eyes and revelled in the moment. She always wanted another child after James, but when the healer said that she was unable to have anymore, it broke something inside her. If she didn't have James and Charlus she feared to know where she would be. One month. She allowed herself one month to wallow in sorrow and self pity, afterwards she gritted her teeth and picked herself back up. It felt like an impossible task, insurmountable at the time. Yet with their help, their love and smiling faces had saved her. She came to terms with the fact that she wouldn't be able to bear more children. She and Charlus had contemplated adoption, but she decided that she was content with her family as is. So when Dumbledore asked her to adopt Hermione and Draco it seemed as if fate had decided to intervene. Now she didn't have just one child, but three official, legal children and two others that she had taken under her wing. Peter Pettigrew she was still unsure of; what it was she didn't know, but something in her sensed he wasn't quite as brave, or loyal a Gryffindor as he should have been. _Bravery doesn't mean the absence of fear, but rather the ability to not let your fear control you. To overcome your fears even if everything in you is screaming otherwise._

"I love you, Hermione. You're my little girl," Dorea said warmly, her thumb moving up and down on her daughter's upper arm, a small comfort that made all the difference.

"I love you too, Mum," Hermione sighed happily, "and I always will."

"Should be go makes sure they haven't injured themselves?" Dorea asked, remembering that the boys had gone to go play Quidditch.

"You mean that they haven't injured themselves too badly," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.

 _I'm definitely glad that I met this brilliant girl. That I was able to adopt such wonderful children, and that they have such phenomenal friends...for the most part that is._ Hermione hopped up, grabbing Dorea's hand pulling her Mother up with her. Excitedly tugging her Mother behind her as she skipped towards the door _. Besides marrying Charlus and having Jamie, they are the best decisions I have ever made._

...

 **December 17th, 1972**

"You're cheery today," Draco mused, watching as Hermione shook Sirius, James and Remus awake. The other boys had said they should invite Peter, but Hermione and Draco adamantly refused. Either Peter was not informed about the sleeping arrangements or they could go sleep in their own rooms.

"Mione, goway" Sirius' words slurred together as he waved his hand in the air, snuggling down deeper into the sheets.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hermione asked, batting her eyelashes innocently, a content look on her face. _We both know since that train ride things have been different, Hermione. Whatever Mum said to you must have been quite profound to cheer you up as much as did._

"Dray said that you're going to helping us with pranks from now on, specially since you tricked Sirius," James murmured, eyes still closed as he sat up.

"Is that so?" Hermione raised an eyebrow in amusement as she glanced at Draco.

"You lost the bet, remember?" Draco grinned.

"We tied, if I recall correctly."

"I let you off easy on our last one, but from now on you're ours," Draco stated, his words indicating that she really didn't have a choice. Hermione didn't like being told what to do.

"I was already yours," Hermione whispered, Draco didn't hear her, but a certain sandy haired werewolf did.

"Mione. Why are we waking up so early?" Remus asked, a small smile on his face as he sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"We're going to enjoy our vacation as much as-"

"It's snowing!" James had pulled himself out of bed and meandered over to the window, eyes alight with wonder as he looked out onto the snowy blanket that covered the grounds.

"Really?" Draco vaulted off of the bed, darting over to the window. Pressing his face and hands up against the smooth, frosty glass. Hermione sighed when Remus sat on the bed, his back to the headboard and shook his head at her. Sirius rolled off the bed by accident, and was now spitting a string of curses that Dorea would punish him for. If Hermione wasn't distracted by the last of her boys smiling smugly as he refused to move, then she would have done just that.

"C'mon, Moony. Out of bed. Upsie Daisy," Hermione pleaded, tugging at his crossed arms, her head lowered in defeat. Only momentarily, before she squared her feet, bent her knees-and Remus grabbed her wrists and pulled her into bed. The result was Hermione half laying on him, half on the bed, her hair impeding her vision as her mouth was open in amused disbelief. "Rude."

"Moony! She's ticklish!" Draco called out over his shoulder.

"Traitor!" Hermione gasped, trying to wriggle away, but she was too slow. In moments Remus' fingers were tickling her sides, her head was thrown back as she uncontrollably laughed, kicking her feet out as she tried to escape.

"James Charlus Potter here to save the day!" James announced quite loudly before launching himself onto Remus and Hermione. Which took the wind out of all of them.

Draco tore his gaze away from the magical, cold wonderland outside to look at his friends. Hermione, James and Remus were wrestling on the bed, laughing. Sirius had only now managed to pull himself off of the ground. He looked torn between joining in on the fun and going to sit down. He shrugged cavalierly, rolled up his long-sleeved shirt sleeves and then followed James' example and threw himself into the fray.

They had all slept in Hermione's room, and Draco noticed for the first time that Dorea had done some redecorating whilst they had been gone. He had vaguely noticed his own, he had been either outside, in the library, the sun room, (Dorea's favourite room in the house) or he had slept in here. There hadn't been much time to observe.

The walls were painted teal, but the dark colour didn't dampen the overall homeyness of the room. It did the exact opposite. With Hermione's large windows, that constantly let in a vast amount of light, and the lightly coloured colour scheme of the rest of the room, it contrasted perfectly. The cream pillows on Hermione's armchair in the far corner of the room from him; to the right of the entrance when you go into the room. With a light grey throw cushion on it. Hermione's bed sheets were an ivory colour with teal pillow cases to match the walls. Dorea had also installed several bookshelves along the wall next to the armchair. To Draco's left was a white, four drawer dresser, which had a mirror propped up on it. Hermione's personal bathroom was to the right; Draco had never been in there, the door was always shut and it had a sign hanging from a nail that had been banged into the upper part of it. 'No male Marauders allowed. I will hex your bullocks off if you do.' None of the boys had risked it. Sirius cheekily asked if that meant she considered herself one of them. She had smiled innocently, and the next morning he had woken up with his hands stuck to his cheek with a temporary sticking charm.

 _I wouldn't trade them for anyone in the world._ Mentally he threw the idea of joining them around in his head, teetering on the edge of just watching it all unfold; but then he gave in. _What the hell, why not?_ Draco shook his head, removing himself from the window and sprinting across the room. Jumping and gracefully sailing through the air until he landed with an ' _oomph_ ' on his friends.

Groaning at the impact they all lay there for a good fifteen minutes in comfortable silence. "Breakfast anyone?" Sirius asked light-heartedly.

"I'm up for it. Plus, Peter is probably wondering where all of us are," James commented, shoving Sirius' foot out of his face.

"When's Frank joining us?" Hermione asked, panting heavily, it was kind of hard to breathe with all of her boys piled on top of her.

"Tomorrow!" James exclaimed, "I got his owl yesterday."

"Ok, all of you off me now," Hermione gasped, elbowing someone by accident.

"You heard the little lady, up we go," Draco said firmly, wriggling backwards until he was on the floor, hair tousled and his pyjama top slightly askew.

"Thanks," Hermione said in appreciation when the rest of her boys rolled off of her. Filled with boundless energy as they all bolted for the door. The allure of food highly appealing.

"They really are something, aren't they?" Draco chuckled, accepting Hermione's hand when she offered to help him up.

"They most certainly are," Hermione agreed, patting his cheek affectionately before calmly following the others out of the room. Leaving Draco by himself to think about why Hermione looked happier than he'd ever seen her before.

...

 **December 20th, 1972**

 **Potter Manor**

 **Full Moon**

"We have a few more hours yet before the sun sets and the moon comes out, don't worry m'boy," Charlus affectionately ruffled Remus' sandy blonde hair. Remus and Hermione had a bit of a row a couple hours ago. Remus' smiled weakly at the older wizard as his mind lingered on the events that had just unfolded.

...

Hermione and Remus were quietly sharing one of the larger armchairs in the library. Dorea had stopped by a few hours ago, arms laden with books she thought they would enjoy; she had kept them next to her bedside table for the past few months, reading here and there when she got a chance.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Hermione frowned in concern, placing the back of her hand against his cheek. Which pinked lightly at her touch but for a different reason than what she was thinking entirely.

 _The headaches are getting worse, painkillers feel like they aren't working as well as they should, yet being here with you seems to make it all better._ Hermione's cool hand sent waves of relief through Remus' body, his headaches suddenly didn't feel as horrid as before. In an honest tone he replied, "I'm feeling a lot better, Mione."

"As long as you're sure," Hermione narrowed her eyes, still not fully believing him. Remus liked to downplay just how much pain he was in during the Full Moon week.

"You don't have to worry so much on my behalf," Remus said reticently, closing his book and putting on the small table next to his side of the chair. _Why did you say that? She's only concerned. Yea...she is, but not in the way you want her to be. You want her to-_ Remus shook his head, scowling at himself as he stared at their locked ankles.

"I want to, Moony," Hermione closed her own book, placing it down on her side, shifting in the armchair so she was facing him; their ankles untangled. Then Remus lost it. _Moony_ was in a bad mood, the wolf put out that he was no longer in contact with Hermione.

"Well what if I don't want you Mothering me all the time?" Remus spat, jumping up and out of the chair and storming out of the library; leaving a miffed and irate raven haired girl in his wake.

...

Remus sighed at how petulant he had been. He shouldn't have been so nasty to Hermione, she was only trying to help. Charlus sensing that something was amiss with the young werewolf had kissed Dorea's forehead and followed the youth onto the front porch. Now they both sat side by side on the white wooden steps, Charlus leaning against the scarlet handrail.

"I'm getting the impression that the Full Moon isn't what's bothering you," Charlus said perceptively, his hazel eyes twinkling behind his wire framed rectangular glasses.

"I had a bit of a fight with Mione," Remus hung his head in shame, hands moving to hold it, his elbow propped on his knees.

"I suppose it's because she's worried about you, and you don't want her to baby you?" Charlus chortled, Remus tilted his head to look at the man, astonished at how astute the man really was. _I guess Aunt Dorea isn't the only one who has a keen eye around here._

"Mione will surely forgive you, son," Charlus said in comfort, hand on Remus' thin shoulder.

"I hope so," Remus sighed, "are you sure I won't be able to get in the house?"

"I'm sure, the wards will keep you inside of the property boundaries and there are spells on the house that will keep you away."

"It's going to be a rough night," Remus sighed, his head pounding. He was frustrated and the wolf could sense that, which mean that he would assuredly be covered in a plethora of scrapes, bruises, and bites come morning.

...

Hermione heard the lonely howl and she gritted her teeth together. Sitting on a chair that she had brought into her room, she stared at the flourishing, cruel moon. How cold it looked tonight. Since coming back in time, she couldn't recall a time when she wasn't inherently angry with it.

I need to funnel this anger in a positive direction. I haven't been making any time to practice my animagus training. I think it's time I start. Hermione pushed up off of her chair, sensing another presence in the room, she swiftly pulled her wand from behind her ear and pointed it at the door. The floor creaked lightly as the figure moved into the light. Grey eyes. Eyes illuminated by the moon, filled with pain. He had come to the same conclusion she had, at least that was the only logical thing that came to mind.

"Remus."

"Marcus Belby's Uncle was the one who invented the Wolfsbane potion right?" Draco pursed his lips.

"Yes. I can't wait that long," Hermione lowered her wand, her thumb moving over the smooth wood as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I saw most of Uncle Severus' notes. I think we can fill in the blanks from there, don't you?" Draco arched a brow.

"It's going to be time consuming, not to mention dangerous."

"When did a little danger ever stop you lot," Draco smiled wryly, his head bowed slightly as he sat on the edge of her bed, face now cast in shadows.

"To be fair I did tell them it was a horrible idea most of the time...I had to go with them to make sure they didn't die," Hermione huffed.

"Do you think the boys will figure out that in order to help Remus we all need to become ani-"

"MIONE!" James voice boomed as he flung open the door, a small, tattered brown leather book in his hand. "Oh, you're here too, Dray. Good."

"What's going on, Jamie?" Hermione asked in trepidation, the glowing look on his face was enough to make anyone pause if they knew anything about him.

"So I was thinking, I hate letting Remus run off or get caged up in the shack by himself, I've been doing resea-" stopping when Draco snorted loudly. "Something funny, Dray?" James quipped.

"You said research...I thought it was amusing," Draco stuck his tongue out at his brother, motioning however for him to continue.

"You're a git. You know that right?" James smiled lopsidedly.

"Doesn't everybody?" Hermione hisses under her breath, blinking innocently when Draco shot her a glare.

"Back to my original point. I was thinking about Minnie, you know how she's an animagus. I found a book that talks about how to become one!" James said, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he thrust the thin book at Draco. James finger had the book opened to a yellowed page, with a few stains from old age, darkly penned illustrations and elegantly slanted script were scrawled across the pages.

"Remind me never to underestimate you again," Draco whispered.

"I don't really believe in coincidences, especially after you had the same thought we did," Hermione folded her arms over her chest, striding over to the bed, and then crawling across it until she was seated to the side behind Draco. Peering over his shoulder she read the meticulously written words.

"Jamie. You are brilliant," Hermione muttered, eyes darting upwarda at her brother to see him preening under her praise. Ahhh, you gotta love him.

"Well I guess all there is now is to become animagi," Draco grinned in a devilishly excited manner.

...

All of nature's sounds were a loud cacophony of pain hammering its way into his head. Normally it would be fine, but when all of the birds were chirping their musical notes, tree branches creaking, small animals bounding around; and so many other noises simultaneously were going off around him, and it was crystal clear in his ears? It tended to hurt a little. They didn't help either.

"If I poke him with a stick do you think he'll be upset about it later?" A familiar voice cut through his head. _Poke me with a stick and I will hurt you._

"He'll definitely get pissed later," Another voice chipped in. _How are they all so bloody cheery?_

"Leave him alone, at least you lot were decent enough to bring him clothes," a smaller, more feminine voice scolded them softly. Her voice didn't hurt that much, at least she was trying to be quiet.

"I-is it always so bad?" A fourth voice asked with a whimper. _No it's-_

"Worse," yet another voice answered for him. This one a bit more calm, a bit more indifferent. Ahhh but I know better.

Swallowing his throat sore and dry, he wriggled his fingers to test whether he should yet or not. The pain that followed would be another to cripple another, but he clenched his jaw. _I've felt worse._

"Can I trust you four to cover him up and bring him into the drawing room without incident?" The feminine voice spoke up once more sternly.

"Aye, aye, Mione. It'll be a piece of cake," the second voice chirped. _James._

"Like when you dropped his birthday cake you mean?"

"Almost."

"You did, and you're lucky I was paying attention or it would have dropped, Mister."

"Whatever. Irrelevant. May you please go and ready the room to treat our dear friend, Moony here? Sister if you wouldn't mind?"

"It's a good thing I like you," he heard soft footsteps moving away from him. _Don't go._

"Right. Wingardium Leviosa should work, eh?"

There was no answer but Remus felt himself being lifted up off the ground, the air chilly, biting at his skin. He hadn't even felt the snow. He felt a blanket carefully being wrapped around him. _Draco._ He never really knew what it was, but sometimes he could sense his other friends magic. Each one had a different sensation, and uniquely akin to the person it belonged to. Right now Draco's was humming around him, cool. Draco may joke around with them, but often he would withdraw into himself, reserved, lost in thought. Especially when things troubled him. Hermione buried herself in books. Sirius joked it off, James would ruffle his hair, rub at his brow and then smile weakly. Peter, generally sniffled, and sought either James or Sirius' attention when he was upset.

He pried open his eyes and was met by the sight of blood stained snow. _This is my life. This is all it is ever going to be._ Breathing out hard through his nostrils, his eyesight began to have black splotches. Moments later he had passed out again. The last sounds ringing in his ears were boots crunching on the soft snow.

* * *

 **It breaks my heart sometimes. More than I'm willing to admit.**

 **What I want is to knock that kind of thinking out of him, I want to have this transition where he learns that he isn't worthless, and that he does deserve the other Marauders friendship and love. Just how I'm going to make Hermione a bit more laidback, so she won't be as rule abiding as before. Which should be one heck of a ride. Hope you're willing to stick around to see it all play out.**

 **LOVE YOU.**

 **-Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. Whilst I write things for where we currently are, I'm constantly inspired to write future events, so their 6th year and up...things get fun. :D**

* * *

 **This is a mini snippet of an idea I had for another story...that won't go up for awhile, but I just wanted a wee bit of feedback if anything, a PM would be lovely. It's about the Marauders time travelling. Again this is for a completely new story, just to clarify, not for fall through time. Enjoy xx**

November 1st, 1977

"S-s-sirius I don't think this is a good idea," Peter stuttered.

"You're always such a worry wart, Wormtail. It'll be fine." Sirius laughed. "The war has pretty much already started. We need to live it up a little bit."

"Still. Blood magic, Padfoot?" Remus sighed, scratching behind his ear.

"It is kind of insane but, why the hell not?" James shrugged.

"Prongs I'm surprised Sirius was able to convince you to stop serenading Lily," Remus teased, wincing at the headache that was starting to come on.

"You good, Moony?" Sirius stopped in his tracks, putting his hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Yea, the moon," Remus grimaced, waving his hand absently.

"That's right, it's on Friday,"

The Marauders were sneaking out of the castle, the map was tucked in the back of Remus' back pocket, and James had his cloak laid across his shoulder. Peter was hanging back slightly, an anxious expression on his face.

It didn't take long for them to sneak out the Shrieking shack.

"Remus you remember what that big dusty book said?" Sirius asked as he plopped down in the middle of the room.

"That big dusty book had a lot of interesting information actually-"

"The spell, Remus. The spell." Sirius whined.

"No patience at all," Remus grumbled.

"So we all say the words whilst joining our hand together and then we are joined together for life? So it's like being bonded?" James asked, clarifying about what they were about to do.

"For life?" Peter squeaked, faltering before sitting next to the boys in the circle.

"Yea, it was an old book, Wormtail. It might not even work," Remus rubbed his temple, unaware of how Peter's nails were scraping against the floorboards. His head ache drowing everything else out.

"So what do we have to say?" Sirius piped up, eager to try this out.

"We each need to let a drop of blood fall into the middle of the circle and then after that is done we repeat the words together whilst holding hands,"

"Sounds good to me," James nodded, taking his place in the circle on the wooden floorboards. Closing it. Taking out his wand he flicked it at his index finger and a small cut formed, he leaned forward and let the crimson liquid drip onto the floor. Remus and Sirius swiftlt followed and then Peter was the only one left.

Peter hesitated whilst the other three boys looked at him expectantly. His teeth clicking together he did the same and let his blood join the other drops in the middle.

"We have to say..."

"Ok got it," James said, grasping Sirius and Peter's hands firmly within his. The circle seemed to glow briefly before fading back to normal.

"...-"

"I can't do this!" Peter screamed, it was too late though, the circle was now definitely glowing, and Sirius could hear a light humming in his ears.

Peter yanked his hands out of James and Sirius' hands, scooting back out of the circle. James was unsure what was happening but Sirius and Remus looked like they were fading in and out.

"Grab my hand, Pads. NOW!" James commanded, Sirius threw himself sideways and grabbed onto James. The circle came alive with a bright white light, fading completely, and Sirius thought it was over but then a blinding white burst hit him him full on, causing spots to dance in front of his eyes. The light vanished as quickly as it had come and Peter was left alone in the Shrieking Shack. Tears streaming down his face as he crawled over to where his friends had been.

"Sirius? James? Remus? This isn't funny. Where are you?" Peter cried, but it was all in vain. His friends were gone and they weren't coming back.

...

Hermione was doing something she never thought she would be doing. She was sitting across from Draco Malfoy; and having a civil conversation.

"Granger...mind tell why you aren't running your goody two shoes arse up to Dumbledore's office to tell him that I'm planning on killing him?" Draco drawled, leaning back in his chair, scrutinizing her.

Because he already knows. How could he not know. That's probably why dismissed Harry so quickly the other day. I wonder why he won't tell Harry what really happened to his hand?

"Only if you tell me why your Mother dragged you to the Order after Snape made an Unbreakable Vow with her,"

"She wanted a backup plan. She didn't know if your lot was going to turn us away or not. Which by the way almost happened," Draco reminded her. "Why are you only now asking that, during this...weird arrangement,"

"We're friends, Draco," Hermione sighed.

"Uhhhh, ok Granger, next time you want to tell me about your delusions, give me some warning first."

 **A/N I posted the prologue to this story^ on my profile...updates won't be frequent and I'm really sorry about that, but it's there! Also need help with a proper name, though I feel like the one I pulled off the top of my head may suffice for now.**


	13. Christmas Is In The Air

**Heyyyy. How are you lovely people doing? :)**

 **First of all. 160+ followers...that is beyond mental. Secondly I just thought I'd let you know that from their fifth year I have a pretty good idea what's going to happen. The rest of the second year and until then, pretty much writing as I go.**

 **This chapter may be a little short, but it seems for now I'm somehow managing to do weekly updates, so the chapters will be a little bit shorter.**

 **I thought everyone may be interested in knowing that I did make the snippet into a story...which now has four chapters. You can find it on my profile! It's called Time Travel? Piece of Cake. I honestly just pictured Sirius saying that and well here we are. Promise is going to be put on hiatus though, unfortunately :"(**

 **So I just updated It Was Her Ginger Hair, and TTPOC over the last few days! So I hope you enjoy them.**

 **This chapter is finishing off their Christmas Holiday and they'll be back on their way to Hogwarts, giving Minnie more headaches of course.**

 **I just wanted to thank everyone for their lovely reviews on the last chapter! :3**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only the story line and any OC's are mine.**

* * *

 **December 22nd, 1972**

 **Potter Manor**

 **Gardens**

Frank hadn't asked why Remus hadn't joined them yesterday, he had been too occupied trying to get the other boys to stop teasing him about Alice. Hermione had shot a few stinging hexes at them, which shut them up.

Now Hermione was properly freezing over the pool, to make sure none of them fell in when they went ice skating. Remus had spoken about how when he was little, sometimes his Mother would take him ice skating by a pond close to their house. After getting a description (even though she didn't need one; she had to keep up appearances though), Hermione transfigured all of their shoes into skates. _Glacius!_ Hermione thought as she pointed her wand at the pool. Within seconds the pool was frozen solid, and Sirius was the first to hop onto the ice. He was also the first to fall flat on his face.

"Nice going, Sirius!" James clutched at his stomach as he guffawed loudly.

"Oi, Jamie, that's not nice," Draco scolded. "Sirius, mate? You alright?" The response was Sirius' hand thrust in the air with his thumb up, trying to manoeuvre his way to a standing position. "I think you're supposed to skate with you feet, not your face," Draco grinned.

"Hey, how's that better than what I did?" James complained.

"I asked him if he was alright before I laughed at him," Draco shrugged. "It's only polite."

Hermione rolled her eyes, tucked her wand into her jacket pocket and then carefully crawled onto the pool's surface. Taking her time before standing up. It had been years since she had gone ice skating, but it felt as if it was just yesterday.

"How is it that you manage to do everything so well?" Sirius grumbled sourly, sitting down, one leg extended, the other bent, as he propped his chin on his knee.

"Cause she's Mione," James smirked. "Alright, let's give this a go." James it seemed, was a natural. He skidded onto his knees once, but after that he was skating circles around Sirius; trying to get his friend to try again. Minutes later, James was holding Sirius' hands as he skated backwards, guiding his friend whose knees were knocking together as he shakily skated forward.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Peter piped up.

"It's just a little ice, Pete. What could go wrong?" James called out to his friend.

Peter climbed up, but instead of trying to stand up, he shifted until his feet were on the ground and he was squatting. Using his hands he started to skate forward at a snail like pace. Though the joy that lit up his face indicated that he was having fun.

Remus and Frank paired up, hands on each other's shoulders as they wobbly skated together. Hermione stopped by the pool's edge in front of Draco. The raven haired boy was glaring at the ice as if it's very presence offended him.

"Not going to try?" Hermione carefully sat down, eyebrows raised.

"This is ridiculous," Draco scowled, but Hermione saw right through him.

"You're scared," Hermione breathed, her hot breath visible in the air as her eyes widened.

"Shut up," Draco glared darkly at her.

"The great Draco Potter is scared of a little bit of ice," She teased lightly. It was a unspoken challenge and they both knew it.

"I'm not fucking scared," Draco grumbled, defiantly climbing up next to her, still on his knees as he stared suspiciously at the ice.

"I'll help you," Hermione offered, standing up again. Draco hesitated before reluctantly taking her hand. "I won't let you fall," Hermione said softly. _I'm here for you, Draco._

"You better not," Draco sneered, for a moment he looked like his old self, but Hermione could tell that was the self preservation kicking in.

James zoomed by behind them, dragging a screaming Sirius behind him. It was the first time Sirius had lost his cool in such a way, and James was loving it. Remus turned his head to see Hermione's arm around Draco's waist as she helped him skate, a few times Draco had to lean on her when his feet wanted to slip out from under him; but he seemed to be getting the hang of it. His scowl faded into a pleasant expression, his vice grip loosening around Hermione's shoulders little by little.

Frank was tripping over his own feet a lot so Remus focused his attention back on the boy, making sure that Frank didn't injure himself.

Peter narrowly avoided getting cleaned up by James and Sirius as they flew by him, his hands flying to his head. Which caused him to lose his balance and fall gracelessly onto his back.

"See, not that hard," Hermione grinned brightly as she looked at Draco, carefully extracting herself until they were only holding hands. Draco's eyes widened with panic, but Hermione didn't let him think too much, pulling him behind her as they skated around the outer edge of the pool.

James and Sirius seemed to have traded places; the reckless one more subdued, and the one who could see reason, completely throwing it all out the window. James began to spin Sirius in a circle; Sirius feet moving in every direction possible as he tried to stay on his feet. Frank was slowly but surely getting a hang of it. Remus whispered words of encouragement, shaking his head as he watched his friends spin in circles.

An hour later, they all sat in an exhausted circle, panting heavily in the middle of the pool. Hermione was lying on James, who was ruffling Sirius's hair. Remus and Draco were staring at each other, trying to stifle their laughter as Peter lay on his side, spinning in a circle. Frank however was the one who broke the silence.

"Thanks you guys," Frank said shyly.

"What for, Frankie?" Sirius tilted his head in curiosity.

"For inviting me. I know we're friends, but you guys are different. You kind of exist in your own special bubble." Frank blushed, rubbing his already red nose nervously.

The Marauders didn't know what to say to that, they couldn't deny it, since it was true, but they didn't want Frank to feel left out. Draco was the one who stepped up to the plate, and from Frank's reaction, he said the perfect thing. "I can't really deny that, but Frank. You're a Gryffindor, our roommate, our friend. Trust me bud, you're family. I know I can rely on you if I'm ever in a tight spot," Draco smiled softly at the young Longbottom. Hermione turned to look at Draco, a tender smile on her face. _We've come so far. A few years back Draco would have sneered at him and made fun of him mercilessly._

"Draco couldn't have said it better, you're family, Frank," James said, echoing Draco's sentiment.

After that Hermione transfigured their shoes back to normal and they all tiredly trudged back inside where Dorea was waiting with tea and a plate of freshly backed chocolate chip cookies. Mipsy had scolded her Mistress for baking them by herself whilst Mipsy did the washing.

Dorea merely laughed and offered her one.

The warm, gooey chocolate chips melted on Hermione's tongue as she bit into the cookie. Remus was exceptionally happy, sneaking five off of the plate, thinking that none of them noticed. Peter was sitting in the corner by the oven's fire happily munching away on his two. Hermione silently regarded the innocent, happy boy and wondered for the umpteenth time where it all went so wrong. James and Sirius were now fighting over who was to get the last one. _I'll fix this._

"Remus, give Frank one of yours," Hermione commanded, Remus froze, backing them, she could see his red ears as he slowly extended a hand in Frank's direction and gave him a cookie.

"James, give Sirius the cookie," Hermione quirked a brow, her tone stern.

"Why?" James sulked, Sirius snatched the cookie off of the plate at the speed of light, taking a large, smug bite before James could do anything.

"You did unfair him a little bit just now," Hermione reminded him.

"THANK you," Sirius threw his hands in the air, cookie crumbs flying out of his mouth. Hermione didn't even say anything before Dorea beat her to it.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Dorea pinched Sirius' cheek lightly, not hard enough to hurt, but it did get the point across. "Though with Walburga as your Mother, I'd expect you wouldn't know any better," Dorea shook her head sadly. A broad grin spreading across Sirius' face.

"Aunt Dorea, if you weren't Uncle Charlus' wife, and James Mother, I'd ask you to marry me."

"Sirius my darling, you couldn't handle me," Dorea smiled sweetly, sipping her tea.

"Mum...have I told you I love you today?" Draco sighed contently.

"No, as a matter of fact, you haven't," the corners of her mouth twitching upwards as she said it.

"After that comment, rest assured, I most certainly do."

The rest of their day was spent in front of the fireplace in the Drawing Room, eating sweets, tossing pillows at one another and eventually falling asleep in an entanglement of limbs. The Christmas tree glowing beside them.

...

 **December 25th, 1972**

 **Christmas**

 **Potter Manor**

Sirius was the first awake. Excitedly jumping on the others to wake them up. Draco nearly hexed him for it. It wasn't even five in the morning yet. James dragged himself out of bed, only to fall asleep in Hermione's armchair, face down, glasses askew. Remus curled in between Draco and Hermione tighter, a pillow over his head. Hermione calmly sat up, eyes lidded, brow drawn together and cast a muffliato on Sirius. Falling back down again, and snuggling into Remus' warmth.

If they could hear Sirius they would have heard him bellowing at the top of his lungs, "It's Christmas! It's Christmas and I'm not in the shithole of a home that I grew up in! Wake up! Presents! Sweets! Candy! Closer to going back to Hogwarts! Minnie's bound to have missed us!"

It was only a matter of time before Sirius wore himself out; he really wasn't used to getting up so early. Soon he was splayed across the other occupants on the bed, leaving a huge space next to them where he could have easily fit himself.

When everyone woke up again, at a more reasonable hour; seven o'clock, then they all sluggishly made their way downstairs where Peter and Frank were being entertained by Charlus.

"Mince pie?" Peter asked gleefully, holding the plate out to James, who smiled warmly, ruffling Peter's hair and accepting one.

Hermione tucked her raven curls behind her ears, watching her boys excitedly gather around the tree.

At the base of the tree, reflecting the warms Christmas lights was a vast assortment of presents. The boys presents from their parents and family members had obviously been sent overnight. The various types of wrapping paper glittered and gleamed; on a few of them the illustrations were actually weaving and dancing around the paper.

"Ok. We're going to do this in an orderly fashion. Alright?" Dorea pointed at the boys in warning; they were practically vibrating with excitement, even Draco and Remus couldn't contain themselves. "We can do this one of two ways. You can either find the present from the same person and open them at the same time all together, or you can take turns."

"I vote the first, personally," Charlus added his two cents.

"I agree, Aunt Dorea," Sirius spoke on behalf of the rest of them.

Hermione finally decided to join their midat properly. Gently moving the boys out of the way as she grabbed a tiny package, wrapped it shiny silver paper and a dark green bow. A bit nervous, she rolled her bottom lip between her teeth as she made her way over to Dorea. Holding it out with shaky hands. Something her Mother was clearly not expecting.

"This is why you're my favourite," Dorea whispered with a wink, the shock fading quickly from her face.

"Hey!" James whinged, mouth full of mince pie as the white powder coated his lips.

Hermione clasped her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet as Dorea slowly removed the bow.

When Dorea had carefully removed the wrapping paper, placing it beside her neatly with the boy, it revealed a small box. Delicately she shimmed the cover off until it revealed what was inside. A soft gasp passed through her lips as her fingers moved towards it. Hesitantly, as if any sudden movements would cause it to disappear. "Where did you get this?" Dorea asked, choked up as she grasped the chain between her index finger and thumb, raising it into the air.

"Dad," Hermione jerked her head in her Father's direction, "told me the story about where you lost your locket a couple years before Jamie was born. So I decided to make you one as close as possible to it as I could." Hermione ducked her head, hiding her flushed face.

Hanging at the end of the long, silver chain was a matching locket. The intials D.B. were carved on one side, and when it spun around of its own accord, she saw that D.P had been etched into the other side. Meticulous engravings surrounded the intials that had painstaking detail, as they wove in and out of the letters, forming vines around the edges. "I love it, Hermione." Dorea sniffed, arms wide open as her daughter happily entered her embrace, glad that she liked her gift.

"Good ol' Mione...always outdoing us," James whispered light-heartedly to Draco, who merely smirked in agreement and watched the back of his 'twins' figure.

"Ahhh the bond of Mothers and Daughters," Sirius mused, hands over his heart. "Now let's get to opening some presents!" Sirius declared with a war cry.

"Hey, don't start without me!" Hermione protested, swiftly pecking Dorea's cheek before rushing back over to the tree. Sliding in between Remus and Sirius. The old Hermione would never have done that, but she found that every day she found herself unknowingly doing things she wouldn't have before.

Almost two hours later of mirth and ripping open presents and Remus had more chocolate than he could wrap his head around. Hermione refused to add to it, and had given him a first edition copy of Animal Farm, it was written by a Muggle author called George Orwell. Remus glowed with happiness after that, thanking everyone for their gifts before heaving his pile of chocolate into an large armchair in the corner of the room; settling down next to it and immediately starting to read.

The boys were all very pleased with their sweets, trading and bartering for their favourites. Hermione had jokingly given Sirius a picture book, saying that the pretty moving pictures were definitely his speed. Laughing unabashedly he hopped up and set after her, speeding through the house before they ended outside in the snow. Which of course broke out into pandemonium. The other Marauders and Frank soon joined them, Dorea and Charlus standing on the back porch, arms around one another as they watched in amusement.

"I bet Hermione hits Sirius next," Dorea bit her lip in excitement, eyes alight with joy.

"Not before Sirius lands a solid hit on Draco," Charlus retorted, kissing the top of Dorea's head.

"Did you imagine we'd ever have all of this?" Dorea murmured, it hitting her all at once as a snowball smacked point blank into the back of Draco's head.

"No, but aren't you glad that we do?" Charlus chortled when James ducked out of the way of one of Remus' snowballs, and shot one back quickly, hitting Peter instead, who had accidently ran straight into the line of fire.

"I've never been happier in my entire life," Dorea admitted.

It was a Christmas they would remember for years to come, hurling snow at each other before collapsing onto the icy ground. Shivering, teeth chattering when they retreated in doors, warming charms and hot tea to warm their cold bones. It was a priceless moment and Hermione found herself thinking, not for the first time, how happy she was to have travelled back in time.

...

After Christmas their days sped away from them. Frank returned home the twenty-seventh, and Peter left the twenty-ninth. Sirius ignored the eighteen howlers that entered the Potter household over the course of three days. After that there had been dead silence on his Mother's part. Which was never a good sign. With Peter gone it was a lot easier to sleep in the same room without having to sneak in there first. James, Sirius and Remus still felt slightly guilty about not telling him, but they understood that it was _their_ thing. Dorea answered questions that Remus had about Lycanthropy, and Charlus took James, Sirius and Draco out flying. Hermione was quite content to wrap herself tightly in several layers and a large scarf and then sit under one of the trees on of her thick, woollen blankets and read. Some days Remus would join her. It was serene, sitting there in comfortable silence as they immersed themselves in their own worlds, occasionally peeking out to read a funny line, or talk about a particular character briefly.

Before they knew it, they were on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, leaning out the train window as they waved frantically at Dorea and Charlus; until the platform was a speck in the distance. Hermione reminded the boys to behave with a wink before hurrying off to find Lily and her other friends. Who squealed loudly and exchanged stories from the holidays. A new year had started, and with it came new challenges and new beginnings.

* * *

 **It's a bit shorter than my usual chapters, but school has started back so things have gotten a bit hectic. Hopefully I'll be able to update TTPOC soon, since they are much shorter chapters it's a lot easier to get them out faster.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chaper! Love you guys so, SOOOO much!**

 **Indieblue xx**


	14. Happy Birthday, Potter!

**It was Hermione's birthday on Saturday! SO this is a surprise chapter, due to my love of our bushy haired friend, and also because of the lovely reviews last chapter.**

 **My update schedule is rubbish at being consistent at the moment, technically this is supposed to go up on Wednesday; but if I have time I may still post then, because I have a mini chapter planned (all about Lily and Severus, and their second year interactions).**

 **You get all kinds of fun things in this chapter, we're going to be wrapping up their second year soon, not cause I don't looove writing them as twelve and thirteen year olds, but because...it's time. You know? Third year here we come *choo choo* I'm such a nerd, I know.**

 **Kon Shun'u : Made a loooot of comments, and seriously thank you.**

 **Patty cake rocks: Thannnks :***

 **nikkiRiddle: Ahhh that's what I was thinking literally moments after I posted it. Next big present opening situation, I promise I give you all the details.**

 **MissesE: I"m soooo glad that you do, makes me unbelievably happy. I really like writing about their daily life!**

 **Jily71102: THANK YOU.**

 **Guest: Oh you know our little wolf is going to have to take a moment when he remembers, as for Sirius...well, I love my grey eyed boy I do.**

 **iamkcortiz: omg thank, thank, thank you xx**

 **Hazel Abberely: You made me so happy. It blows me away that people actually like the ideas that I put down onto 'paper'. Wow. Deeply just stunned and so happy. :D**

 **Guest: I don't think I have the words to express how much what you said meant to me, as for the subtle affection between Draco and Hermione, thank you, thank you. Again, so happy, and grateful. I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **I think I've rambled enough.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the storyline and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **February 12th, 1973**

 **Slytherin Common Room**

"They are so eager to prove themselves, wouldn't you say, Cissa?" Lucius drawled, chin pressed into his palm, arm propped up on the black, leather armchair. Narcissa was sitting primly on his knee, silently regarding Regulus Black and the other first years, throwing insults around in a 'playful' manner.

"So full of youth and promise," Narcissa sighed. Not for the first time, her mind drifted to the Potter boy, his grey eyes haunting her.

"Does something trouble you, love?" Lucius sat up, gently taking Narcissa's chin and turning it to him.

"Are you sure you want to marry me," She whispered fearfully, closing her emotions off as she avoided his gaze. Lucius a bit more forcefully this time moved her chin so their eyes met directly.

"There is nothing in this world I want more," He admitted, letting down his walls for once, the fear, worry, excitement, and trepidation displayed openly.

Narcissa gasped softly, wanting nothing more than to kiss him right there, but it was indecent for a Pureblood woman to be openly affectionate in public, outwardly she must always show a collected and calm exterior. Never doing anything rash, and portraying herself in the utmost respectable way.

"I love you," Narcissa settled for instead, her voice but a whisper as she leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"And I you, I love you more than you know, Cissa," Lucius smirked, hand on the back of her neck as he kissed her forehead.

"Oi! Cut it out!" Regulus and a small, mousey girl now had their wands out, and the Regulus had tripped the girl with a tripping jinx. When they blatantly ignored him, Lucius sighed. "Pardon me a moment, my love." Narcissa nodded in understanding, standing up, hands clasped in front of her as she watched Lucius stride over to the first years. Picking them both up by the scuff of their necks, fabric clenched between his fists. "We don't hex one another. We hex people that get in our way, like Gryffindors, who strut about as if they own the castle. We do not hex or harm our own. Clear?"

"Yes...Lucius," They both grumbled together, Regulus shooting him a dirty look when Lucius released him.

"Is telling them to hex the Gryffindors really the best idea?" Narcissa shook her head when he crossed back over where she was; she had shifted out by the window that looked out into the Black Lake. Admiring the various creatures swimming about.

"I made the mistake of trusting a Gryffindor when I was their age, and it brought me nothing but pain. They don't care about anyone but themselves, and you need to hex them before they can hex you."

"What about the Pettigrew boy?" Narcissa quirked an eyebrow, Lucius worked his mouth, but nothing came out.

"That's different!"

"How?"

"It just is..." Lucius trailed off when Narcissa shot him a scathing look, the green light from the lake pouring onto her blonde hair and pale features.

"Leave those boys alone," Narcissa said firmly, "unless they do something to you, which I doubt, then I give you full permission to so." Narcissa stepped closer to him, placing her palm against his cheek. "Instead why not focus on your NEWTs ? Trying to do well on your exams and enjoying the rest of our last year?"

"For you," Lucius clarified as he agreed, pulling her to him and hugging her gently.

"Lucius, we're in public-"

"I don't care," he breathed into her ear, the short wisps that were tucked behind it rustling as he did so.

Narcissa bit her lip, and decided to finally bring up what had been troubling her. "Are you sure you don't mind that having children will be difficult, remember what the healers-"

"Narcissa Black," Lucius pulled away, amazed that that was what had been bothering her all this time. "I love you, and I don't care how long it takes, all I know is I want to be with you for the rest of our lives."

Lucius hid her face into his chest when she began crying, hiding her away from the rest of the world, allowing her a small reprieve in which she could break down. Narcissa silently wondered what drove him to be so nasty to the Gryffindors and often younger students, when this side of him existed. It was wrong she knew, to let him continue with it, but she loved him too much. Love made it easy to forgive the bad parts of someone, because if you truly love someone, you love all of them; including the bits you didn't like.

...

 **March 27th, 1973**

 _I'm thirteen._

March was a busy month for the Marauders and birthdays, Remus' having been on the tenth, and James' was today. A year older and he barely felt any different.

Little did he know, the Marauders and planned a prank to end off their year. Sirius was in charge, and Hermione whilst scolding them the entire time, was his co-conspirator. After this, Hermione insisted they buckle down and at least try and study for their exams.

"I can't believe you looped me into doing this," Hermione held her face in her hands.

"Says the girl who up until yesterday was all gung ho about doing this," Sirius pointed out cheerily, nibbling on the end of a sugar quill.

"It's a truth potion variation, Sirius. Make sure not to drink any," Draco grinned.

"Hey! I don't lie!" Sirius protested.

"Last week, when those girls asked you about Riley..." Remus piped up, drifting off with a large grin as Sirius flung himself at the werewolf, who stepped back and out of the way, leaving Sirius sprawled out on the floor.

"The whole point anyway is to get Evans to admit she likes James, that'll make his birthday extra special!" Sirius pushed up off the ground and put his hands on his hips confidently when he stood up.

"You know this could end horribly," Hermione groaned, it was too late now, they had snuck into the kitchens and poured it into the pumpkin juice when the House Elves weren't looking. Much to the chagrin of Hermione, she was the decoy; she had asked the Elves to make her a batch of blueberry muffins for her brother's birthday, and a large Cauldron cake since there was going to be a surprise party in the Common Room later.

Peter was munching on one of said muffins, holding the basket handle tightly as he trotted right behind Hermione and Sirius. Remus and Draco were a little way ahead of them. Moments later they bumped into James.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAMIE!" Hermione squealed, flinging herself into her brother's arms. James laughed heartily, a broad grin on his face as Hermione pecked his cheek, affectionately ruffling his hair.

"My turn, move," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, winking at her as she rolled her eyes, pulling James in for a quick hug. "Happy Birthday, bro."

James looked at Remus, who panicked, seeing where this was going. "Happy birthday?" Remus squeaked out, realising a little too late that that alone wouldn't suffice. James pulled Remus in for a hug by his arm, the werewolf sighed, arms limp by his sides.

"The longer you take to hug me back, the longer this is going to last," James informed him, humming jubilantly.

Remus blew out a harsh breath through his nostrils, and tentatively raised his hands and patted James' back. The Potters were definitely changing his resistance to physical affection, every now and then he fell back into old habits, but he was a lot better than he used to be.

"ALRIGHT. MOONY YOU'RE HOGGING HIM," Sirius bellowed, ducking under James' arm and wiggling until it was a three way embrace. "Much better," Sirius mused, almost purring out of happiness.

"What about me?" Peter asked in a small, dejected voice.

"There's enough of me to go around," James laughed, pulling out from his other friends, and hugging Peter to his side, since the basket was in the way of a proper hug, messing up the smaller boy's hair as he did.

"We did a little pranking in your stead," Hermione quipped, frowning when she thought how if they hadn't bumped into James then he might have drunk some of the juice.

"Mione was involved? This I _need_ to see," James nodded his head in shocked approval.

When they reached the Great Hall, all seemed to be well. That, however, did not last long. Breakfast was officially served and everyone began to dig in. It was only a matter of time before the effects of the potion began to make themselves apparent. Peter had forgotten and accidentally taken a sip, which was highly problematic. Draco forfeited seeing the rest of their handiwork and grabbed Peter and hurried him out of the hall before McGonagall caught on and began to question them. Draco was very good at brewing potions and he knew it; it was going to be very potent.

Gideon soon figured out what was going on when James Thomas began to confess that he had snogged Gideon's ex-girlfriend in the dark by accident, and that he always thought Molly was a very attractive woman. The redhead turned his head, found the Marauders down at the other end of the table, close to the door, made eye contact with Hermione and gave a small nod. Hermione pursed her lips, quirked an eyebrow and then subtlety nodded back. The grin that broke out onto his face was priceless.

A little closer to home, Nancy confessed that she thought James Thomas was the cutest thing, and that she wrote songs about him after Sirius began to ask questions. Kira lasted a bit longer after Nancy whispered in her ear; then looking Remus straight in the eye said, "I think you're fit."

Remus was a blushing mess for the rest of the day. Lily looked completely unfazed, swirling her goblet filled with pumpkin juice around in her hand. She leaned forward and sniffed it. _There is no way. Dray said that any smell was so minute that you would have to have Remus' sense of smell to tell that there was anything in it._ James stared at Lily with a newfound adoration, she grimaced before holding her hair back with her other hand, and then trying to smell it again. Eyes widening she turned to say something to Alice, but it was too late.

"F-Frank what do you think about me?" Alice asked, face burning, but taking the opportunity in case it was actually going to work.

"I think you're really pretty, and I love that you named your Teddy Sir Nicholas-"

"My, oh, My. What is going on here?" Nearly Headless Nick appeared from under the table, "Did someone call?"

"Sorry, Nick, Frank over here is about to tell Alice how much he loves her." Sirius waved the ghost to come next to him. With bated breath they watched the scene unfold, Frank couldn't stop because of the potions effects.

"I think you're really cute when you're focusing on trying out a new charm or spell. Your brow scrunches up a little, your mouth twists to the side. I get really happy whenever you smile at me, and I like you a lot," Frank covered his face with his hands, and a large group of enchanted sighs came from the Gryffindors, lead by Sirius of course.

"Alice, Alice, are you going to say something back?" Lily whispered to her frozen, dazed friend.

"I...uhhh...I really like you too," Alice stammered out, hands flying to the sides of her face, eyes locked on Frank.

"This is great," Sirius whispered to Remus, who was still recovering from Kira's confession, numbly nodding his head.

"What on Earth is going on?" McGonagall asked loudly, jumping up from her seat and making a beeline straight for the Marauders.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Sirius chuckled lightly.

"You lot. This was your doing, wasn't it?" McGonagall reached them, tapping her foot, hands on her hips, her pointed hat shifted a bit too far backwards.

"Good Morning, Minnie, how are you on this lovely morning?" James grinned broadly.

"A bit irritated," McGonagall's eyes rounded as the words flew out of her mouth.

"Not sure if this is too personal, but what colour underwear do you prefer, Minnie?" Sirius grinned devilishly, chin propped on his hands as he stared innocently up at her.

McGonagall's hand moved at lightning speed to cover her mouth, glaring at them, she turned on her heel and left. Halfway back to the Head Table, the potion obviously got to be too strong; "BLACK!" She yelled, storming back to her seat. Angrily stabbing at her plate afterwards.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, Minnie!" Sirius jumped up onto the table, and one hand to his chest, he started to sing. It was a pleasant surprise when he was able to carry a tune, "Yooooou are the only one for meeee, I'll love you until the end of my days! Until I'm greying and old, and I will love you until I die. My sweet, my love, my MIIIIINNNNNIIIIIIEEEE." McGonagall dropped her cutlery, torn between giving him detention on the spot, yelling, and being almost flattered. Hermione was a quicker to react, yanking Sirius off the table, and clamping her hands over his mouth when he tried to continue.

"I'm going to hex you later if you lick my hands like you did last time," Hermione warned him, Sirius tensed up.

"He was probably about to you know," Lily shook her head, bright green eyes roving over the grey eyed boy. "You're a right nutter, completely mental."

"Play nice, it's my birthday," James cut in.

"Oh, happy birthday, Potter," Lily smiled lightly. "Enjoy it."

It wasn't what James was looking for, but for now it was good enough; he couldn't wait to see what the rest of the day had in store for him.

...

 **The Gryffindor Common Room that evening** was filled to the brim with lions, a few other people from other houses had been invited, but for the most part it had been kept in house. James was upstairs with Draco, who was meant to bring him down in the next few minutes. Hermione was bustling through people, making sure everything was done; Gideon and James Thomas had been incredible help setting up the whole thing. Gideon had a soft spot for James after all.

"I can't believe the youngest Potter is already thirteen," Gideon sighed nostalgically, "Much less that our sixth year is almost over. Don't you agree Tommie?" James Thomas looked over at his best friend, and grinned broadly, "It has been a pretty swell year though. Gids."

"Swell. Have I mentioned how much I like that word? It just slips right off the tongue," Gideon said elatedly, smiling gently at Hermione as she handed him a chocolate chip cookie. "This don't have nuffin in it right?" Gideon asked whilst eating the cookie.

"Nope, just dark chocolate chips," Remus' ears pricked at her words and he snuck through the crowd and slipped a few of them off the plate. There was a table lining one side of the room, covered in snacks, and punch. Sirius was already eyeing the Cauldron Cakes.

Peter rushed down the stairs from the boys dormitory and hissed, "they're coming!"

Sure enough, moments later Draco carefully led a blindfolded James down the stairs.

Draco unfurled the blindfold when they reached the bottom of the stairs, and everyone cheered, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"He never does anything small, does he?" Lily leaned into Alice, resting her head on her best friend's shoulder. Watching as James ran at Hermione and span her around in a circle.

"You know, he's not that bad," Alice stroked the top of Lily's head.

"He's mean to Sev, and I can't forgive him for that. Sev is one of my best friends." Lily said fiercely.

"I know, Lils."

"If you knew him, like really knew him, you would like him," Lily sighed.

"He didn't want to talk to me...remember?" Alice frowned, accidently catching Frank's eye from across the room and blushing.

Lily didn't know how to explain that one, Sev had always been a bit reserved. He only acted like himself when they were alone, and it made her sad that people were misunderstanding him. Sev wasn't a bad person, he just wasn't good at communicating how he felt.

Gideon waved his wand, aimed it at the ceiling, and confetti spurted out of it. Raining down on everyone. James Thomas cranked up the music, and soon everyone was dancing around the room, a cluster of tightly packed bodies. Hermione was with Remus in the corner, where there was a little space, and Lily smiled when she saw Hermione wipe the chocolate crumbs from the side of his mouth. _Speaking of Gryffindor boys._ Lily's eyes had no problem finding him, it was strange, he looked so much like James, but he was so different as well. The weird thing though, was for the first time that year, Lily found her eyes being drawn to the birthday boy instead of his brother. Shaking her head violently, she whirled to her right and addressed Alice, "Let's dance!" Lily yelled so Alice could hear her over the music. Lily saw Draco leave James' side and head to Hermione and Remus' side. It could have been her imagination, but she swore she saw Hermione's cheeks pink, and Remus frown. Peter was sandwiched between two couples in the middle of the dance floor, face scrunched in distress, as he tried to make himself as small as possible.

Lily rolled her eyes at the oblivious couples grinding on their respective counterparts, using her arms to make enough for room as she moved to get to Peter, "come on." Peter looked up at her with grateful, watery eyes and squeezed out of the tight space and followed her across the room back to Alice. Who fortunately or unfortunately was occupied in a quiet conversation with Frank. Lily stopped in her tracks and turned to Peter, smiling weakly.

"Are you having fun, L-Lily?" Peter asked anxiously, swaying from side to side.

"Yes, what about you?" Lily asked kindly, Peter always struck her as a bit scared of the world, and she didn't want him to feel like that with her, ever.

"G-great. Draco and Hermione organised everything, we just helped," Peter preened, clearly proud at what he and his friends had done.

"Well, either way, you guys did a good job," Lily nodded her head appreciatively as she looked around the room.

"Hey, Pete!" James exclaimed, bursting out of the crowd and landing by them, "Evans."

"Potter," the corners of her mouth turned down, hand itching and ready to reach for her wand if necessary.

"Right, Sirius suggested that Moony may be a bit uncomfortable. Dray and Mione already came to that conclusion, way before us, as usual. So we're going to duck out for a bit, you coming?"

"Yes!" Peter proclaimed a bit too loudly, a bit too eagerly.

"Let's go then," James gestured with his hand, reaching down to ruffle Peter's hair. James looked back over his shoulder at Lily for a second and mouthed, "Sorry about Snape." Lily was stunned, she didn't think he cared enough to apologise for bullying Sev last week. Sev had calling Mione dirty since she had slid down one of the hills with the boys, and James had gotten defensive. It had been a big pissing match, and it was completely unwarranted. They had both acted like idiots, but James had carried it a touch too far, a stray tripping jinx causing Sev to hit his head on a rock. James had freaked out immediately, Hermione and Draco had worked to stop the bleeding, all whilst assuring James that head wounds always bleed a lot. Lily had run, screaming down the halls until she reached the infirmary, not even five minutes later, Hermione was floating Sev into the infirmary onto a crisp, clean white bed.

The Potter twins had stopped the bleeding, and Madame Pomfrey stared at Hermione as if something bothered her, but shook her head; dismissing whatever the errant thought was. Then she told Hermione that perhaps she should become a healer some day. Hermione's response was a sharp laugh, and haunted eyes. Lily didn't know that Hermione was recalling treated Harry and Ron's wounds when they were on the run. Constantly taking care of boys who seemed more fond of the infirmary than their beds in the Gryffindor tower. Somehow she had managed to land herself in a similar situation, only this time, she saw faded, blurry illusions of boys lying, and sitting on hospital beds. Red hair, raven hair contrasting heavily with the white. Their blue and bright green eyes insisting as they assured her that they were alright. It was that moment when the intense longing to be back home, and to see them filled her. Later that afternoon it had subsided, but it's effects lingered. One lengthy and gruelling conversation with Draco later, and she was better, good as new.

James Potter may be a good boy and she liked him well enough, but he had hurt her best friend, and as far as she was concerned, until he got his act together; she wanted nothing to do with him. _That arrogant little toe rag._

* * *

 **If anyone ever wonders which OC's I'm referring to I mean James Thomas (who you can take as Dean Thomas' Father). Kira, and Nancy. Falling asleep as I'm writing this closing statement because of how busy my day was. I was wondering if I actually gave Kira and Nancy last names, I don't think I did. Anyone have any suggestions for surnames? I'm open to them.**

 **It is canon that Mary McDonald was supposed to be in their year, but when I was writing the scene in their bedroom and introducing their roommates, I don't know. I had a craving for a couple OC girls. One that was quiet, but sassy when needed, and a bold, fierce and bubbly girl that was a tad similar to Hermione and Lily, but vastly different as well.**

 **Sorrrry for any grammatical mistakes, I'll go through again in the morning or maybe even now and find them, and hopefully fix them soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I would love to know what you thought.**

 **LOVE YOU,**

 **Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. Shameless tumblr promo : indiebluecrown. tumblr. com, the easiest place probably to get in touch with me, that or PM, but usually on my phone, so I won't see it until a little later.**


	15. Maybe

**I'm kind of torn about the new Pottermore update on James' parents. On one hand whoooo yay, Fleamont and Euphemia, on the other, in my mind Dorea and Charlus are forever and always his parents. I feel like it's a lot easier to write them as well, since there is so much wiggle room.**

 **This isn't a proper chapter, and I'm reallly sorry about that. This is just to hold you over until later this week or this weekend. In which I'll hopefully update all three of my stories. Just yes.**

 **Everyone seemed to like the prank in the last chapter *phew* any ideas for future pranks that you would like to see would be lovely, and I'd love to hear about them.**

 **This chapter is more of a little insight into Snape and Lily's relationship. You'll see more of it as time goes by, but I just wanted to get this out before they go on summer vacation. Kou Shun'u suggested something, which I think would be interesting to explore, even if it only happens a couple 'll have to wait and see ;)**

 **adavi821, Jily71102, nikkiRiddle, patty cake rocks, livlovelife97 : THANK YOU ALL SO, SO MUCH. Love you guys so much xx**

 **My tumblr : indiebluecrown. tumblr. com ~ great place to get in contact with me :")**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the storyline and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **May 29th, 1973**

Pomona Sprout was looking jolly and positively ecstatic, as if a Herbology exam was one of her favourite things. Their exam was simple she said, that they had covered part of the information in first year, and that they should be able to properly deal with Spiky bushes by now.

Hermione cast her incendio, standing far enough back to avoid the spikes that shot out of the plant. Draco and Remus were also successful. James narrowly missed getting stabbed by one of them, Sirius cast his incendio competently as well, but one of the spikes whizzed past his ear, cutting a few stray hairs away. Peter unfortunately had a spike shoot straight into his shoulder, fainting when he saw the crimson blood seeping through his protective coat, slowly moving through the fibres.

"Well that was lovely," Sirius grimaced as Professor Sprout levitated Peter out of the Greenhouse.

"Why didn't he move? He just stood there," Lily frowned. She was on the other side of the Greenhouse, next to Severus and Alice. Whom Snape had ignored the entire time, no matter how many weak attempts Alice had made at conversation; Snape had given her a deathly glare, and despite that she had tried to have a proper conversation. An exercise in futility.

"It's Pettigrew," Snape said dully, out of the corner of his eye he could see his housemates watching them with suspicious eyes. Usually he would've quietly left and gone over to them, but Lily had called him out on that, and he was trying to please everyone.

"What did you just say?" Hermione's ears perked up. The Peter that she had grown to know wasn't a horrid man that she hated. He was a meek and clumsy boy that merely seeked the approval of others. In seconds she was inches away from Snape, hand on her wand.

"Sev didn't mean it in a bad way," Lily spoke up quickly, hands in front of her as the tips of Hermione's curls sparked. "Did you?" Lily shot him a scathing look.

"Of course not," Snape's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I wouldn't be surprised however, if that's never done in class ever again."

Draco sensed that Hermione was moments away from hitting or hexing Snape, so he put a cool hand on her forearm. Hermione snapped her head in his direction, eyes angry, jaw set. After a loaded staring match, Hermione sighed, and stepped back.

Even though they knew who Peter was going to become, the boy they spent practically all of their time with was hard to hate. When he did start to change, they were going to be hard pressed to detest him. Hermione was beginning to understand why Professor Lupin and Sirius whilst they had wanted Peter dead in the future, they looked torn to shreds over it.

All Hermione knew was that the man she had known, the one who sacrificed the majority of his adult life leading a double life, being a spy; was not the same as the Severus Snape of this time. A man regretting his decisions, and desperate to fix what he had done. For the woman he loved, the girl he had grown up with, arguably his best friend. She saw none of that bravery in the boy in front of her. Snape had been a mean, harsh professor. It was evident in the mental abuse he inflicted upon Neville, to the point that he was Neville's boggart. Severus Snape was a complex man, a bully in his own right, but he had done amazing things for _Lily's_ son. After Harry revealed all that Snape had done for him, she was unsure how to feel. She had a front row seat to him picking on Harry and other students. Favouring Slytherins over Gryffindors, making fun of her raising her hand too much. So she had been floored that he had dedicated his life to protecting Harry in a roundabout way. She still didn't know how she felt. For now she was going to give him a chance to prove he wasn't as horrible as he portrayed himelf. There were times he egged James on. Of course, James gave as good as he got. Petty fights were what they were now. Hermione had a sinking feeling that it wasn't going to get any better.

...

 **Flashback**

 **January 9th, 1973**

"Sev! Sev!" Lily yelled excitably, pelting down the hallway as the dark haired boy turned to face her with a raised brow.

"You're positively vibrating with happiness and excitement...why?" Snape squinted slightly.

"I figured out how to brew a shrinking solution-"

"Really? That's quite amazing," Severus complimented, crossing his arms over his chest as he faced her properly.

"Thank you," Lily preened, hands interlocked behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Slughorn was more than pleased I'm assuming? Snape drawled dryly.

"Overjoyed, he was impressed that I'm brewing potions a year above my level." Lily laughed joyously.

"As he should be, you're brilliant," Snape scoffed when he thought of the jolly man with the rounded gut.

"What are you up to?" Lily asked, swaying back and forth.

"I was just heading to the Great Hall. It's lunch time, Lily." Snape reminded her when the girl cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"We didn't have Charms this morning since Professor Flitwick was feeling a bit ill, so I snuck into the Potions classroom and worked in the back. He was teaching Gideon's class." Lily started walking down the corridor, humming a delightful tune as Snape walked beside her.

"Prewett is an idiot," Snape sneered, Lily hit his arm lightly.

"Gideon is a nice guy."

"Doesn't change the fact that he's dim and not all together up there," Snape pointed at his noggin mockingly.

"Sev, that's not fair," Lily scolded, crossing her arms over her chest as they strolled at a leisurely pace.

"Oh, Alice was saying maybe we could hang out this weekend- the three of us I mean," Lily relayed her other best friend's suggestion.

"Maybe," Snape said coldly, Lily didn't hear his icy tone, or see the distasteful look on his face, all she heard was that maybe, just maybe her two best friends would finally start interacting. Then they could all hang out together, and then maybe Mione and Draco would start to hang out with Sev and see that he wasn't all that bad. Out of their little group which Lily refused to say the name, because the saying the name gave it power; Hermione and Draco were probably the most reasonable. Eventually maybe they could convince the others, and then Sev and James would put their differences aside. They would put their differences aside, bury the hatchet, disperse the discord and animosity between them.

 _Maybe._

* * *

 **Hope you liked this little mini chapter, please let me know what you think x**

 **Don't worry, our sixtet will be back next chapter with more loveliness. That's what they are right? Either way, this summer they all grow in more ways than one. Look forward to that! They're all teenagers now, and with that comes...heh.**

 **I hope you guys have a lovely night, afternoon, evening, morning, day, and I'll see you soon!**

 **-Indieblue xxx**


	16. Answers?

**I promised you a chapter this weekend, and a chapter you shall have! :D**

 **I think you'll either love or hate me for this chapter, don't worry, this isn't the last you'll see of Narcissa.**

 **iamkortiz: I knowww, I'm so bad. I'm craving me some Remione. In all honesty though it is a Dramione fic...heh. Thank you so, so much, I'm so touched and happy xx**

 **Kureiji-Kurai: Snape is going to be fun to write in the future. You'll have to wait and see on the Peter front ;) and I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far :D Some questions may or may not be answered below. Your reviews made me so happy though xx**

 **adavi821: THANK you x**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only the storyline and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **July 2nd, 1973**

 **Potter Manor**

"Another year, more reflection, Mione?" Draco asked the cross-legged girl, who was sitting in the cool shade of one of the large oak trees. She threw back her head and stuck her tongue out at him before laying back against the tree; making sure to move her hair out of the way so it didn't get caught on the bark.

"Why did you agree to do all of this?" Hermione pursed her lips, hazel eyes regarding him carefully.

"Need to be more specific."

"Becoming younger again, going to Hogwarts again, befriending the boys, being so...so okay with it all?"

"You," Draco admitted.

"Me?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, looking for any of his tells that he was lying. Satisfied that he seemed to be telling the truth, she gestured for him to elaborate.

"You were the only person I knew, we're in a completely different time, starting from scratch was the most logical option." Draco explained, a little reluctantly; admitting that he needed her was still a bit uncomfortable to acknowledge, especially to himself.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

"By the right thing, I'm assuming you're referring to being thirteen year olds again?"

"We could be getting rid of the horcruxes, making sure James and Lily live," Hermione whispered harshly, mentally berating herself.

"We talked about this," Draco brushed his bangs out of his eyes, and squatted in front of her. "Hermione, look at me," Draco demanded when she refused to meet his gaze. A crestfallen expression took over her features, her face contorting with agony.

"I feel like I've lost Harry. I miss him so much when I look at James sometimes," Hermione cried softly, wringing her hands together as she stared at her lap.

"Are you still having nightmares about Harry and Weasley dying?" Draco asked quietly, hand resting on her shin.

"Sometimes...sometimes I see the boys instead, Sirius being tortured, Remus being chewed apart by other werewolves, James getting hit with a killing curse, after being tossed around like a rag doll."

"They're ok, Mione. They are all ok," Draco attempted to comfort her weakly, but they both knew the truth. That none of it was really ok, or at least it wouldn't be in the future.

"We don't know what made that sweet, naive and meek boy into the twisted man that sold out one of his best friends and then offered his son to Voldemort to help bring that wretched man back. We don't know how to stop that, we don't know how to keep them safe. I can't keep them safe. I can't give Harry his parents. I get to be here...and I can't do fuck all," Hermione's eyelids squeezed shut tightly, her hands curling into fists as she raised them to her temples.

"Hermione," Draco croaked out, knees on either side of her outstretched legs, reaching forward to move her hands away from her face. "We can't keep focusing on that, we need to live now. We have them here with us now."

"I know," she rasped out, grasping onto his hands for dear life.

"You know that thing I found in the resticted section about someone mysteriously going back in time around the beginning of the 12th century?"

"There was no mention of whether it was a time turner or not," Hermione reminded him. "Even if they did go back in time like we did, we have no idea why they did."

"Still, they must have been needed. What if us telling Dumbledore about the future was part of why we're here? We don't know why we're here. All I know is despite what I may say, or the fact that schoolwork is insanely easy, I actually look forward to going back to Hogwarts every year. I love my parents, birth parents that is, but my house was a bit lonely growing up, I-" Draco stopped talking abruptly, clamping down.

"No. You don't get to do that. You don't get to stop talking about your feelings because it's in your nature to shut people out. This is me, Dray. Me." Hermione touched his cheek lightly, his hand still grasped in her right one.

"It's strange seeing them as teenagers...in my mind, they are completely different people. They aren't my parents here. They're happier, more carefree..." Draco trailed off, eyes glazed over. A few moments later, he blinked hard, and clarity returned to his irises. "Mum and Dad, Dorea and Charlus, it feels right being here. Fuck. I hate all this feeling shit," Draco grumbled, rubbing his chin with his now free hand. "Doing all of this over again, at first I'll admit I thought it was a pain in the ass, but now I'm actually enjoying school. Even though sometimes they can be immature ninnies and I want to scratch my eyes out, I still want to be with Moony, Jamie, Sirius and Peter. Occasionally I miss Theo and Blaise, they got me, they were, are, my best mates in the future. Hell, I like Frank, Alice. Don't get me started on watching Lily hex Jamie. I feel like I'm home, for fuck's sake."

"You going to befriend Neville in the future?" Hermione smirked, shoving his shoulder playfully.

"Maybe," Draco frowned, "we need to find a way to either protect Alice and Frank's brains, or a potion that can heal victims of the cruciatus curse. We can do that, we can change that...right?"

"In order to make the potion though, we would need to understand what happens to the brain after you've gone through that, and we don't have anybody to examine," Hermione pointed out.

"We have at least four, five years...that should be enough time?" Draco arched a brow. "We can figure it out somewhere within there?"

"Focus, first we have to make the Wolfsbane Potion," Hermione said sternly.

"How about this, I work on the Wolfsbane Potion and you work on finding a way to save our friends. I'll be fucking damned if I let anyone else die or be hurt if I can help it." Draco snarled ferociously.

"Were you serious about using Polyjuice potion to go exploring around muggle london as people closer to our own age?" Hermione queried, recalling a brief conversation where Draco joked that she could make it in her sleep; then they could sneak out and have a night out.

"It would be interesting wouldn't it?" Draco grinned.

"So I'm doing all the work basically," Hermione teased lightheartedly, letting go of him, grabbing the scrunchie around her wrist, and pulling her unruly curls up into a high ponytail, the underside a bit loose and messy.

"Polyjuice potion is cake for you."

"You forget we're supposed to be trying to become animagi."

"The boys need to stop swallowing their Mandrake leaves," Draco rolled his eyes, "Moony is going to catch on."

"Remind me why we're not telling him again?"

"They want it to be a surprise."

"First step in holding a Mandrake leaf under your tongue for a month, then you begin mediation, which reveals your animagus form, and after that you then work on the actual shifting...did I miss anything?" Hermione looked upwards and to the side in thought, biting her lip. Draco wanted to lean forward and bite it instead, but remained rooted to the spot, not daring to move, before he actually did it.

"Nope. Now here's something that will make you feel better. Picture Minnie with a Mandrake leaf under her tongue for a whole month. You know that she'd get it done on the first try, but still," Draco guffawed. "Especially at meal time."

"You're ridiculous," Hermione's light laugh, quickly shifted into more of a cackle, which made Draco laugh harder. The image of McGonagall staring loathingly at a plate of food, Mandrake leaf under her tongue fresh in their minds. The twins' spirit was lifted significantly. Then when the boys joined them under the tree; James and Sirius grinning mischievously as they picked Hermione up and ran over to the pool, with her kicking and screaming. If she was going down, they were going down with her. She held fast to their shirts as she went in, yanking them in with her. Remus and Draco stood by the side shaking their heads. Peter was leaning over the side, hand outstretched to help James out.

 _I give it a minute or less before James, or Sirius pulls him in...or Draco pushes him in,_ Hermione smiled to herself, lying back so she was floating on top of the water's surface. The sun shining warmly on the cool water. _Draco's right. We can't keep worrying about things we can't change. I will see Harry again, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville. I'll meet Theo and Blaise. I'll be able to see Teddy, joke around with Tonks...future Remus and Sirius; future Minnie, I suppose we won't need to stay at Hogwarts when we get back, since we are probably going to get our NEWTs here. We'll find a way to save Frank and Alice, to forgive Peter and Snape. Circe, Lily, my firecracker. I'm going to miss her something terrible. Riley...Merlin, what happened to Riley? I've never heard of her before. I need to keep her safe for Sirius._ Hermione glanced down and saw the raven haired boy tackling Peter, who had indeed been pushed in. _I can do this. Even if I can't save James and Lily, I'm going to fight like hell to save everyone else._

...

 **July 4th, 1973**

 **Potter Manor**

"This is a bit mental," Draco crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Hermione carefully stirred the bubbling potion in the iron cauldron in front of her. Hermione peeked at him, but then returned her attention to lowering the heat under the cauldron.

"This was your idea," Hermione reminded him in a sing song voice. She hummed jubilantly as she swayed lightly from side to side.

"It's only cause I remembered your story about second year...when you brewed it to spy on me," Draco mused.

The boys were outside playing Quidditch, with the exception of Remus; who was in the kitchen, 'helping' Mipsy and Dorea with double chocolate chip cookies.

Dorea had found a small unused room near the twins rooms, and shifted a few desks and tables in there for their use. After seeing that Draco had made a makeshift potion station in the corner of his room. Originally it was because he was trying to recreate his Godfather's Wolfsbane Potion. Every now and then his mind drifted to the young dark haired Slytherin. He was torn when it came to his Godfather. In one way he was tempted to try and befriend him, but on the other Snape seemed disinterested in any Gryffindors aside from Lily. Which was why for the past couple months, he had followed the perpetually annoyed boy. On one occasion he had almost been caught when he had crashed into his Mother. Narcissa looked flushed, cheeks pink, hair slightly out of place. Despite his upbringing and how stern his Father was, Draco could always tell that Narcissa meant the world to Lucius. That's why he had smirked smugly and teased her about it.

"I see that you and Malfoy have been having fun," Draco wriggled his eyebrows at Narcissa, who in turn scowled.

"Remind me why I haven't hexed you yet?"

"I'm charming, handsome, and delectably entertaining," Draco's mouth twitched upwards as Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"One question, Potter-"

"Yes, Cissa? I'm all ears," Draco leaned forward, giving her his full and undivided attention; turning his ear to her. She pinched it and shook her head when he began to complain bitterly.

"Why do you have grey eyes?" Narcissa asked the question that had been pestering her since she had met the young boy.

"Why do you have blonde hair?" Draco shot back with a scowl. "Blacks don't have pale hair, or blue eyes, yet you have both of those."

"Touche," Narcissa said wryly, smoothing out her robes before walking away.

"That's it? This may be the last time you see me for a long, long time, Cissa!" Draco called after the blonde.

"Good riddance!" She yelled back over her shoulder in a light tone, waving her hand in farewell.

"You're going to miss me, and you know it!" Draco bellowed, smirking to himself. _Having you here at this age...I think it helped, I miss you, which is strange, since you were right here the entire time. Still. Having you here and seeing this side of you, and Father; it was brilliant. Even though Dad's always been a git._

...

 **December 25th, 1998**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Headmistrisses' Office**

Harry was the first one in the Headmistrisses' office for the evening. Unbeknownst to the Boy Who Lived, his best friend was currently occupied in a long conversation with Luna about bowtruckles. Narcissa and Lucius popped in every now and then, but for the most part they had stayed away the past couple of weeks; leaving clear instructions with McGonagall to inform them of any changes of any new leads as to what had happened to Hermione and Draco.

Either Sirius or Remus came every night as well, the other staying with Tonks to help out with Teddy. In light of the current cirmcustances, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini had been informed, and Harry and Ron found themselves enjoying the company broody, crude Slytherin and his dark skinned snide Italian best mate. McGonagall wanted to wait before she told Daphne or Pansy.

Harry was sitting in one of the armchairs, having gotten permission from McGonagall weeks ago to move about the furniture as long as it was returned to its original position. He had shifted it over by the window, and watched the snow piling up on the windowsill in the midnight blue sky. Wishing now he'd paid more attention when Hermione had pointed out the stars. Grasped lightly in his hands was a picture of Harry, Hermione and Ron from Sixth Year. On one of the rare days where Ron wasn't attached to Lavender at the hip. Hermione was in the middle, arms around both of her boy's shoulders. Ron turned to look at her, saying something, which caused her mouth to form a large 'o'. Harry had joined in the laughter, and soon they were pushing each other around playfully. _Merry Christmas, Mione._

"I wonder where all of our pictures went," a voice murmured behind him, startling Harry so much, that he almost fell out of his seat, fingers on his wand. Relaxing when he turned to see Remus standing there, a pensieve look on his face. Harry's heart was still pounding in his chest, and he could hear it beating in his ears.

"What do you mean, Remus?" Harry frowned, thumb lightly rubbing over the picture's surface.

"Well I had a distinct memory the other day about us taking a picture together in third year, and I have no idea where it, or any of our other pictures went to be honest," Remus scratched his chin. Harry noticed for the first time in long time that his former professor looked younger, more like his actual age. His greying hair had grown thicker, and instead of the grey taking over like it had previously, it now only highlighted his locks. Remus didn't look as weary as he once had either. Maybe it was because of Tonks and Teddy, or maybe it was even because he was remembering crucial parts of his life that he had been missing, craving, even though he had had no memory of it even existing.

"Sirius said something similar, about gifts that he had gotten from Mione and...Malfoy," Harry pursed his lips, rubbing at his brow.

"Knowing Mione and Dray, they most likely made sure that we wouldn't be able to find any traces of them until they got back..." Remus trailed off, a deep frown on his face. There were several moments of silence until Remus' eyes widened in surprise as another piece of the puzzle fit into place. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Potter Manor, Harry."

"Potter Manor?" Harry frowned in confusion, having never heard of it.

"That's right...we never told you," a flash of guilt crossed Remus' features. Dumbledore had requested that neither Sirius nor Remus tell Harry about the Manor until after the War. Sirius had adamantly argued against it, but in the end had relented. Then after the War, things had been so hectic and chaotic that it had slipped everyone's mind.

"I'll send Sirius a Patronus and he can-"

"You called?" Sirius entered the room, having reverted back to his old style of dressing to some extent. Wearing black leather pants, and casual green robes which were unbuttoned, exposing his bare chest; on his feet were black leather, lace up boots.

"Potter Manor," Remus stated calmly.

"Fuck," Sirius swore, rubbing his knuckles against the slight scruff on his chin. That was another thing that had changed, both Remus and Sirius shaved more often, almost as if there was some inner voice that kept nagging them if they didn't.

"Well what are we waiting for? Mione and Malfoy?" Harry hopped up, striding over to McGonagall's desk and scribbling a note on a spare piece of parchment, to let the Headmistress know where he was.

The three males were out of the castle in record time, however they all came to the sudden realisation that none of them remembered where Potter Manor was, since there was a Fidelus Charm placed on it, and Minerva was secret keeper.

"Dumbledore knew," Harry said aloud, silencing the two friends that were tossing ideas back and forth.

"Knew what Harry?" Remus asked curiously.

"That he was going to die, it was the reason he made McGonagall secret keeper. Otherwise why wouldn't he have just been secret keeper. He needed someone he knew was going to live after the War. Why he insisted you wait to tell me. He knew Mione and Malfoy were going to go back in time. It's the only logical explanation." It was then that Harry noticed the locket around Sirius' neck.

"That's a large leap, Harry," Remus' brow furrowed deeply.

"It kind of makes sense," Sirius shrugged.

"What's that around your neck?" Harry pointed at the locket. Sirius didn't have any other jewellery on him, and Harry had never seen it before.

"Wait, is that?" Remus gasped, his fingers moving to his own neck, pulling on the chain and removing it from his jumper.

"Notice-me-not spell," Remus cursed under his breath.

"That's right...Mione cast it in a few days before she disappeared," Sirius snapped his fingers together.

"Why did it only now wear off?" Harry asked a bit flabbergasted.

"Mione liked to play around with charms as we got older, I guess somehow managed to make it that when we needed them again, we would be able to see them." Remus threw out a theory.

"Just like Dray made all those potions," Sirius reminded his friend. "Shit Moony, no wonder they were always so good at spells for pranks."

"Was it Mione who helped with the map then?" Harry asked, remembering one of their greatest tools.

"Moony here did most of the work on that when it came to spellwork," Sirius clapped Remus on the back, "but, Mione did help out every now and then. At the time she was more focused on making sure we all became animagi without Moony here knowing, it was a surprise," Sirius grinned brightly whilst Remus scowled.

"Getting back to the task at hand. Lumos maxima," Remus whispered, the tip of his wand shining brightly. "In case we need to see when we get there."

"Harry grab onto one of us," Sirius instructed, a bit more seriously now. Harry was closer to Remus, so he grabbed onto his right forearm, his hand was still grapsing his wand. Sirius reached out and grabbed Remus' other hand. "Let's hope this works," Sirius let out a deep breath, before closing his eyes. His hand reached up and he clasped the silver locket in his hand, the cool metal felt soothing, like home. Sirius eyes opened sharply as he said in a clear voice, "Potter Manor!"

With a loud crack, the three wizards had vanished.

 **Moments later** the smell of the orchards is what hit all of their senses first, even though it was winter, the smell had lingered in the air. Harry opened his eyes to see Sirius facing the Manor, on his knees, sobs wracking his body.

"Nox," Remus said absentmindedly, eyes locked on the Manor.

"Remus, Moony, look. We're home." Sirius cried, tears flowing freely now. Harry had never seen his Godfather like this. He was rocking back and forth on his heels, arms wrapped around himself.

"Shit," Remus said, unable to get anything else out, silently crying as well, falling to his knees beside Sirius.

Harry had no idea what to do, it broke his heart to see two of the people he cared for most breaking down like this. He wanted to cry with them, even though he didn't understand what it was like for them. After all these years to return to place they felt safest, where they had been happiest.

"It's almost at if Mum is going to walk outside right now and tell us to get our butts inside before we freeze our arses off," Sirius sniffed, hands moving to dig into snow around him.

"Or Dad walking out into the gardens to read,"

"James flying from the orchards, Draco close on his heels."

"Mione hanging out the window with that damn cat on her shoulder."

"Do- do you want to go inside?" Harry suggested, both men turned to look at him over their shoulders simultaneously. Pain flashing in their eyes when they met his. _I guess it's because I look so much like my Dad._

"I'm sorry you didn't get to grow up here, Harry. I'm sorry that you didn't get to know your parents." Sirius said, surprising Harry. _Oh. I wasn't expecting that._

"Let's go inside. Maybe Mione or Dray left a clue." Remus put his hand on the ground as he got up, dusting the snow from his trousers, as it left slightly damp patches where it had been.

Remus held a hand out to Sirius, who gratefully accepted and stood up, both turning to Harry.

"You first, my boy," Sirius smiled gently, the tear tracks still visible on his face.

"You sure?" Harry asked, anxiety filling him as he looked at the house, it hitting him that this was his family home. Where his Father had grown up, where Mione and Malfoy spent years.

"Right now, you're the only Potter, Harry. This house is your birthright," Remus insisted, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder encouragingly.

Taking a deep breath Harry started towards the house. Remus and Sirius close on his heels, when they reached the stairs, Harry paused. "I-I," Harry tried to express how he was feeling, but he couldn't. A wave of sadness washed over him, and he clenched his fists, swallowing hard.

"It's alright, Harry." Remus ruffled Harry's hair, and somehow that gave him the courage he needed. To face all the memories and answers that were bound to be inside.

A small popping noise made them all freeze, and turn around slowly. "A Potter!" the small House Elf behind them hopped up and down in excitement. "Mother said a Potter would return. Mother said so, and here a Potter is."

"Mipsy?" Remus frowned.

"Mipsy is Pip's Mother!" The elf spun on her heel, hands smoothing her navy blue dress when she faced them again. "Mother inside. Pip will go get her!"

"We can go inside instead and see Mipsy?" Sirius suggested gently.

"Ooooo Pip is so excited. Mother said there would be Potter's again. Pip will go inside and wait!" With another small pop, Pip was gone.

 _Well she certainly diffused any of the tension. Mipsy? Was that our House Elf?_

The three wizards looked at one another, shrugged and then walked up the stairs, Harry opened the door and was greeted by the sight of two House Elves.

"Harry Potter," Mipsy nodded, a proud smile on her face, a hankerchief dabbing under her wide, watery eyes.

"Mipsy!" Sirius greeted happily.

"Master could have left dog outside," Mipsy smiled sweetly at Sirius. "Wipe feet for once." Sirius sulked and Remus was stifling his laughter.

"Missed you too, Mips."

"Mipsy is not that long, why Mister Sirius refuses to call Mispy her whole name is beyond, Mipsy." Mispy shook her head. "Can Mipsy do anything for Master? Mistress told Mipsy your name before Mistress left."

"Mistress?"

"Mistress Hermione."

"Whoa, she didn't try to free you or-" Harry started before Mispy started to laugh, holding her middle. She was wearing a matching plain dress like her daughter, except hers was black, she had shiny buckle up shoes on, and so did Pip.

"It has been a long, long time since Mistress wanted to 'free' Mipsy," Mispy wiped a tear that had escaped away. "Master is very funny."

"Pip, go clean the kitchen please," Mipsy requested from her daughter, who looked slightly dejected that she couldn't stay but she nodded her head, curtsied, snapped her fingers and then vanished in thin air.

"If it's alright with you, can we look around, Mipsy?" Remus asked carefully, the nostalgia and memories overwhelming him.

"Why now is Mister Remus asking to look around own home?" Mipsy shook her head. "Mipsy has things to do, but Master will come back, yes?"

"Yes," Harry answered without hesitation.

"Master looks like Master James, different, but the same, and with Mistress Lily's eyes," Mipsy nodded, eyes crinkled as she smiled softly. She snapped her fingers and the candles inside the house began to light, one by one.

Before they could say anything else, Mipsy was gone, leaving the three males alone. Remus took charge of the situation. "You remember that chest that you had? Do you think our stuff could be in there?"

"I left it in my old room," Sirius recalled, "didn't you have one too, Moony?"

"Yea, it's back at home though. Haven't been able to get the damn thing open."

They trekked upstairs and headed in the direction of their rooms, when they reached Sirius' they headed inside.

"It hasn't changed a bit," Sirius said in awe. Band posters adorned the walls, the black sheets on his bed, the white duvet folded neatly at the bottom of his bed. His desk in the corner had been tidied, his chair tucked under it, the bookshelves that were partially stocked; due to Remus' influence.

"It's neat and tidy, Pads. I think you missed that bit," Remus snorted, "Mipsy probably tidied up.

"Yea, yea. The chest should be in here somewhere, I think I put it in my cupboard?" Sirius bounded across the room, running over his bed to the far left corner, where the cupboards were. Remus looked right, and saw that the bathroom looked relatively clean as well. A stark contrast from how crowded the countertops used to be; hair products and all assortments of cologne used to be scattered all over.

"Found it!" Sirius exclaimed, after rifling in his closet for a few minutes. Standing up and showing Harry and Remus the silver chest, "it has a undetectable extension charm on it," he explained to Harry. Who was looking at the small chest, it was slightly bigger than a music box. Sirius fingered the top, laying it down on the bed, and trying to remember how to open the damn thing.

"Our lockets," Remus said, he didn't know where it came from, but the words just spilled out of his mouth.

Sirius smacked his forehead, "of course." With delicate fingers he carefully opened the locket, a small key falling into his hand, but that wasn't all that was inside. "Moony...who is this?"

* * *

 **Kou Shon'u suggested the idea about the polyjuice potion by the way. Thanks for that by the way!**

 **I seem to like leaving you guys with cliffhangers heh. Well the next chapter will be into the Marauders adventures during their summer vacation. Then they'll be in their third year, whoop whoop. I had some time this morning, so I managed to write the bit from the Headmsitress' office. To be honest I had written up until the bit about the picture, and then ideas stuck. I figured I should give you a little insight into things ;)**

 **They are going to come across a couple dead ends, and I hope that wasn't too anti-climatic!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, and please review!**

 **Love you guys so much,**

 **Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. My tumblr is indiebluecrown as always. Also how do we almost have 200 followers on this story, and almost a 100 reviews?**


	17. I Can Fly

**Hello there lovely humans!**

 **I had said over on my tumblr (indiebluecrown. tumblr. com) that I would post a new chapter yesterday, but I was sick and in bed all day. So the new chapter is for today :")**

 **Can we also talk about how we surpassed 100 reviews on this story and how do we have 221 people following it as well? I about died out of happiness, no lie. I can't even begin to express how happy it makes me. Mind blowing. Thank you all, so, so, so much xxx**

 **patty cake rocks : I know ;)**

 **Sweet Melancholic figured out the end of the chapter. I'm curious if anyone else will get it or not.**

 **I'm sorry I'm going to do this to you, but it'll be a little while coming before we have any future snippets/ 'present' day happenings.**

 **My wonderful Beta: prattster666**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **July 8th, 1973**

 **Potter Manor Gardens**

"For the final time. No." Hermione scrunched up her face with disdain. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I told you she wouldn't do it," Draco smirked when he turned to Sirius, holding out his hand. Hermione's jaw dropped when Sirius begrudgingly placed five galleons in Draco's awaiting palm. Remus shook his head, rolling up the sleeves on his thin, white, cotton long sleeved shirt.

"You bet on whether or not I would do it?" Hermione put her hands on her hips, glancing around at her boys. James was pawing the ground with the toe of his shoe. Peter was scratching his head and whistling as he subtlety slipped James a few coins behind his back. Hermione was furious.

"My own brothers? Fine. You'll see," Hermione bristled, grabbing the broom out of Draco's hand gruffly. _Has she even flown properly, much less at all since first year?_ Draco frowned in concern as he watched Hermione swing her leg over the broom.

 _Ok. Hermione. You can do this. It can't be that hard right? I'm not Hermione Granger anymore, I'm Hermione Potter. If I want to bloody fly a broom to prove those idiots wrong, I will._ Hermione's palms began to sweat a bit, and she recalled a conversation she had with Ron once. Harry had watched in amusement as Ron tried to show her how to properly fly on a broom in Sixth Year after classes. When things had been more simple, or at least more simple than the War.

 _"I'm right here, Mione. I'll be here the entire time." Ron swore, holding her hand as she stepped over the broom._

 _"You'll be fine, Mione. We've both got you. Plus you'll only be floating a few feet off the ground today, anyways." Harry reassured her, striding over to them, standing on her left side._

 _"You promise you won't tell anyone if I fall on my face?" Hermione asked sheepishly, brushing a strand of hair that fallen out of her bun behind her ear._

 _"Why would we do that?" Harry quirked an eyebrow, and then tilted his head to look around her at Ron. "We won't...right?"_

 _"Hey! Why are you looking at-" Ron stopped talking when he noticed both of his best mates were looking at him with droll expressions._

 _"You think about it too much, Mione," Harry said._

 _"Just will the broom up, gently, it's like asking in a way, soon it'll become like second nature." Ron advised. Hermione took a deep breath, wiping her sweaty palms on her skirt, before grasping the broom handle for dear life. Harry and Ron had their brooms in their hands just in case things did go awry. Madame Hooch had narrowed her eyes at Hermione for a moment, as if something inside of her said not to lend the three Sixth Years one of the school's brooms. She had relented though, with a threat of denying Harry the pitch to use if he didn't bring it back in the same shape they had gotten it._

 _"Just let go, Mione," Ron whispered, Hermione closed her eyes for a moment to gather her bearings, and once she opened them, she tried to relax. She was still terrified, but she cleared her mind and just thought about the broom hovering a few feet off the ground. A soft gasp fell from her lips when the broom wobbly raised off of the ground._

 _"I'm doing it!" Hermione murmured proudly, it only lasted a few seconds though, because she began to worry about it all going horribly wrong and the broom fell back towards the ground. Two pairs of strong arms caught her, and soon they were all laughing. Ron hugged her briefly, and Harry ruffled her hair playfully. Both telling her how proud of her they were._

Hermione channelled that memory and the brief euphoria she had felt in those quick moments and she opened her eyes again. A fierce determination about her. _I miss Ron and Harry so much. I hate to think what it'll be like when I meet Arthur from this time, since Molly said Ron looks a lot like what Arthur did in his younger years. I wonder how they are doing. Bill is probably two now- focus Hermione._ Her hands clenched the broom handle tightly, she relaxed her frame, and then she pushed off of the ground. She was beyond scared out of her mind, but she pushed it down. Focusing on the air toying with her tresses, how amazing it felt to be zipping higher and higher in the air. She forgot about her deathly fear of flying; it seemed so silly now. She had conquered it, first by anger, then nostalgia and now she felt closer to Harry and Ron than she had in a long, long time. Up here they wouldn't hear her silent sobbing. It was probably a mistake to look down, but she had to know. Her boys were running around in circles, cheering and dancing around like hooligans. Somehow looking down wasn't as scary as she thought it would be. _Don't worry Harry, Ron. I'm ok. I'm flying._ Hermione smirked, letting go of the broom with one hand. Instead of flying, how bold she was becoming was beginning to terrify her a little bit. Now that she was in the air she didn't want to come down anytime soon. She cried, the tears flowed down her cheeks, her eyes started burning. For once though, they were happy tears. _Thank you boys. When I get back, I'll make sure to show you that I can fly now. I can fly._

...

 **July 10th, 1973**

 **Hermione and Draco's Potions Room**

"It'll only be harder once we have to go back to school," Hermione laughed as Peter's eyes watered as she placed _yet another_ Mandrake leaf under his tongue.

Hermione had roped Charlus into distracting Remus for the day. They needed to talk about becoming animagi without Remus' keen ears around.

Yesterday Hermione had successfully managed to complete her month with the dreadfully bitter leaf under her tongue. The aftertaste still lingered however. Sirius surprisingly had kept his under his tongue longer than James or Peter. James was now on day seventeen, Peter was back to day one, Sirius was on day twenty, and Draco was on day twenty-eight. Sirius had jumped him causing him to swallow it, otherwise he would've finished yesterday with Hermione as well.

"Some months are longer than others y'know," James commented lightly.

"That's why we're being safe, and why you need to keep it in your mouth until the thirty one days are up," Hermione reminded him.

"When are we telling Moony again?" Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"When we become animagi," Sirius shrugged nonchalantly.

"So possibly years?" Hermione snorted, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Does it take that long?" Sirius frowned, looking slightly put out.

"It can, I doubt I'll take that long," Hermione said smugly.

"Why do you say that?" James asked, wincing slightly as a bit too much saliva filled his mouth and he struggled to keep his leaf in place. A relieved expression covered his face and he gave them all a thumbs up. His leaf was still in position.

"I'm going to start meditating today, and I'm very determined to get this done," Hermione said sombrely.

Hermione's words seemed to touch something in them, and they set their jaws determinedly.

"For Remus," James said grimly, nodding in his sister's direction. Pride swelled up inside of her as the rest of her boys followed suit.

"For Remus," Hermione echoed her brother's sentiment, a small smile touching her lips.

"After we're done with these stupid, foul tasting leaves...I'm going to be the first person to find out my animagi form," Sirius said boldly. Hermione could see where this was going, and decided to duck out. _I have work to do._

...

Night quickly fell and Hermione had been trying her hand at meditating for hours at this point. She had changed locations, the floor, her armchair, and now she was seated, legs folded under her in the middle of her bed.

 _What do I even think about? Powers of the Mandrake leaf...tell me what my animagus form is?_ After another twenty minutes of trying Hermione came to the conclusion that this was just not going to work. Frowning deeply, she did the only thing that made any logical sense. She hopped off her bed, exited her room, quickly descended the stairs, ran through the foyer and burst outside; sights set on the orchard. The cool summer night air brushed across her skin. She felt alive. Hermione was deep in the orchard when she finally decided to stop. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness in moments, and she sat in the middle of a trio of trees. _Let's try this again._

Hermione sat down cross-legged, hands resting leisurely in her lap, her curls cascading down her back. She took a deep breath and gently closed her eyes. Listening to nature around her, the leaves rustling as the tree branches swayed.

She cleared her mind until it was a blank state, her hands moving to dig themselves into the earth around her. At first it seemed like nothing was happening but then a sense of knowing rushed over her. _Fox._ Was the only thing that kept playing through her mind, and Hermione opened her eyes and sighed. Of course. When the boys found out, especially Sirius they were never going to let it go. That her animagus form was a fox. At least that's what it seemed like. The hardest part was going to be the actual transformation it seemed.

Hermione stood up and brushed the dirt off of her bum when a thought occurred to her, _Dray is going to have a field day with this._ With a sigh, she began to make the trek back to the Manor. Euphoria at possibly figuring out what her animagus form was filling her.

...

 **July 14th, 1973**

 _Dear Mione,_

 _I know it's only been a few weeks since school ended, but I miss you dreadfully. Sev and I have been hanging out a lot again and we cleared up all the problems that we had. I wish him and James didn't detest each other so much, and that they could just get along. Speaking of, how is that arrogant little toe rag? Is he at least trying to behave himself._

 _Sev has been explaining the Pureblood families to me a bit and he said that your Mum is sort of an oddity, not in a bad way, but Blacks don't really marry outside of...well the Blacks. Well that they haven't done it in awhile. I think she sounds kind of cool that she branched away like that, and that she was a Slytherin. She was a Slytherin right?_

 _Anyways, besides spending time with Sev, being at home is somewhat, stifling. Tuney doesn't really want to talk to me, and she especially doesn't want me around any of her friends. Mum and Dad are always curious about what's going on at school, which is nice...but I feel like I have to exclude some things since they most likely wouldn't approve. Like Peter getting stabbed in the shoulder during the Herbology exam. I don't know, I feel like I'm slowly drifting away from their world and I kind of hate it. I guess it's hard to explain, and none of my close friends are muggleborns. Sorry if it sounds like I think you don't understand, just, I'm not sure where I'm going with this anymore. I hope your Summer has been good so far, and those brothers and boys of yours are behaving._

 _With love,_

 _Lily xoxoxo_

 _P.S. I seem to have gotten over my crush on Draco, I haven't told anyone that yet, not even Alice. I guess you should feel honoured Mione haha._

Hermione sat by her window stroking the tawny brown owl's feathers reading the letter, and her heart skipped a beat when she reached the end. Lily no longer liked Draco. On one hand she felt for her best girl friend, but at the same time her heart rate quickened at the idea. "Can you please wait until I finish writing a reply letter?" Hermione pleaded with the owl, who turned its' head and she could tell what it wanted by looking in its' eyes. "Here," Hermione fished a treat out of her pocket and held it out to the owl; who quickly snatched it up and seemed to hum in thanks. Getting up off of the floor she walked over to her desk, moved aside some of the scattered pieces of parchment and closed the massive books and placed them to the side. She had been up late researching the cruciatus curse and its' effects, but most people that were tortured long enough became completely brain dead, and those that weren't tortured long enough were able to recover. But, only after long extensive rehabilitation and care, which took years and it only worked if it was started as soon as possible. For once the boys had slept in their own rooms.

Hermione dipped her quill in her inkpot; she had spelled the ink a teal colour, and was very happy that it looked so lovely against the slightly off white parchment. Remembering to light a small fire under the wax pot, then returning to her letter.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _I know it will only seem like a false reassurance, but I can understand what you mean about drifting away from one world whilst you become immersed in another. I'm glad that you and Severus are back to being proper friends again. I wish Jamie and him would stop their petty fighting but I have a feeling that a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will keep their position for more than a year before that happens._

 _Jamie is good, so is Dray and the rest of the boys. Peter recovered nicely after the Herbology exam incident. They've managed not to blow up the Manor, so I think that's a plus so far. (Don't tell anyone, but at this rate, I'd probably be by their side)._

 _Speaking of Blacks getting married, our cousin Narcissa is getting married to that git Lucius Malfoy. Dray is a lot closer to her than the rest of us, and apparently despite Walburga's complaints and blatant disapproval, Narcissa invited all of us to the wedding. Sirius said he wasn't surprised his Mother had something to say about it, since she always has something to say, and that she doesn't even want him there. The Wedding is going to be on the Twentieth of August. It will certainly be an affair to remember._

 _To answer your question, yes Mum is a Slytherin. She's proof that not all Slytherins are bad like what some of our fellow Gryffindors want to believe. I know a few more Slytherins that are just as great, and I hate that the entire house is painted with the same brush._

 _I don't know if your parents will want to let you do this since you only get to see them for a limited amount of time each year, but you could come here for a week or two if you want? James of course would love to have you haha. In all seriousness, we would love to have you and I can double check with Mum and Dad, but I'm sure they'll agree._

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Mione_

 _P.S. I miss you too my little firebreather, and I would love it if you could actually make it. Sometimes being just with my boys can be a bit much. I love them to bits, but every now and then I need you, Nancy or Kira to break it up a little bit. Speaking of, how are they? Do you know?_

Hermione folded the parchment neatly, and picked scooped some of the pale blue wax with the canting she kept in her top drawer. Carefully pouring the right amount onto the letter, she placed the canting back in the pot, used her house seal that Charlus had given her and pressed it into the parchment.

Crossing the room, she rubbed the owl's head before giving it the letter. "Thank you for your patience."

Hermione stood by the window watching the owl flying away, hugging herself as the summer breeze blew softly against her face. _I know all too well what it's like Lily,_ Hermione thought disparagingly about her parents.

That was how a week later, Lily Evans came to stay round at the Potters for a couple weeks.

* * *

 **Is anyone else as excited for Lily to come for a bit of a visit as I am? I'm wayyy too excited.**

 **This chapter you start to see how Hermione is slowly but surely changing, Draco is as well, and don't worry, you'll see that soon as well. I left a little hint in this chapter somewhere, so if you see it or think you do, I would happy to talk to you about it! I'll even help. It has to do with the memory.**

 **Also, I updated It Was Her Ginger Hair on Thursday, and I'm having too much fun writing about my Slytherins. They are mine and I am theirs, and all the other mushy things you can think of..."After all this time?" "Always."**

 **Seriously, love you guys,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	18. Evans, WHAT have you done?

**Lily's here!**

 **That's all I really have to say. Well not exactly, I think I got a chance to respond to all of your lovely reviews on the last chapter, but if I haven't then I'll be doing that now.**

 **Honestly I think writing Dorea and Charlus would have to be one of my favourite parts of writing this story to be quite honest. Also, Hermione and Draco. They are my beautiful witch and wizard and I will love them forever and ever. Luna as well, but unfortunately she's not in this story as much...someone quite like her will be come their third year. Would LOVE to hear any guesses.**

 **Soon you'll find out Draco's animagus form, as well as the boys, (which is obvious, but hey, let's pretend we know nothing :D). Also I promise you'll see all of their reactions to Hermione's animagus form, and then their reactions to each other's, soon.**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO, SO, SO MUCH for following and favouriting this story. I can never emphasize enough how much it means to me. I love you all, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter and the one to come.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's are mine.**

 **My tumblr : indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

* * *

 **July, 19th, 1973**

 **Potter Manor**

The Potter children were watching the area in front of the house with rapt devotion; whilst Peter, Sirius and Remus watched the fireplace in the Drawing Room. Charlus had left twenty minutes ago to get Lily. They were unsure if he was travelling by floo or not, and they wanted to be prepared to greet their guest when she arrived.

They didn't have to wait long before the floo lit up with green flames and Lily skipped through; Charlus stepped out moments later carrying Lily's suitcase.

"James is going to flip his top," Peter whispered to Sirius, whilst Remus had already moved forward to greet Lily. The redhead surprised him by engulfing him in a tight embrace, arms wrapped around his neck, her face scrunched up in happiness.

"She's here?" Draco asked as he entered the Drawing Room.

"You're looking straight at her," Sirius drawled, Draco swiftly put him in a headlock and began to rub his knuckles across Sirius' head.

"Lily!" Hermione exclaimed happily and Lily let go of Remus, then she ran and jumped onto Hermione; both of them falling onto the ground in an entanglement of limbs.

"Oh, Mione, I've missed you so much," Lily hummed, her cheek against Hermione's, stroking Hermione's hair.

"Evans is-" James froze in the doorway, eyes wide with shock. "Evans, what did you _do_?" James gestured at the redhead and she tilted her head backwards to look at him.

"What are you talking about, Potter?" Lily pursed her lips, before going back to clinging to Hermione.

"Just breathe, Jamie," Draco patted his brother's shoulder as Sirius tried to get his revenge. Launching himself at Draco's back; who stepped to the side and Sirius ended up tackling Peter instead.

"Why aren't my friends more normal?" Remus sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"Life is more interesting this way," Charlus nudged the boy, who stopped shaking his head to look up at the older wizard; Remus walked over to the chair in the corner of the room to watch the events unfold.

"What did you do?" James repeated his early question, albeit a bit weaker than before.

"It's just hair, Jamie," Hermione laughed breathily, tangling her fingers in Lily's locks; which were now a couple inches below her ears.

"I can't believe this," James said in a distraught tone, throwing his hands in air and leaving the room.

"That was strangely calm compared to-" Draco started before a loud noise came from the hallway.

"Did James blow something up?" Dorea asked in a serene voice.

"No, dear. I think he tripped over something."

When Sirius and Draco went to investigate, they found that Charlus had been right; James was laying face down on the light hardwood floors.

"Jamie...you ok?" Sirius asked, poking James' butt with his wand.

"No. I'm not," was the muffled answer.

"It's just hair-" Draco tried to reason with his brother, but James cut him off.

"No. Dray. It's not just hair. It was the most beautiful hair in the world."

"Thanks, I guess?" Lily said from the doorway, left leg crossed in front of the other as she grabbed the door frame with her right hand. "It got in my eyes too much, especially when I was in potions."

"Speaking of potions, Dray and Mione have a potions room," Peter piped up, just as excited as the rest of them that Lily was there. "I'm not allowed inside, they don't want me to break anything," he added quietly.

"Can I see it?" Lily asked with wide eyes, full of curiosity and excitement.

Hermione and Draco shared a secret look. If they let Lily see, the boys would most likely want to see it too. There was also a chance she would be able to figure out what they were brewing. Hermione saw Lily's bottom lip jut out, as she then silently pleaded with the Potter 'twins', and Hermione knew that was that. _She's got a bit of Slytherin in her._

"Fine," Draco and Hermione sighed together.

"Just make sure-" Hermione started.

"You don't touch anything," Draco finished.

As the twins led Lily to their potions room, Remus, Sirius and Peter were left to try and pick James up off of the ground. Dorea, Charlus and Mipsy were discussing which guest bedroom to put Lily in. There was one to the right of the staircase on James, Hermione and Draco's side of the Manor. Their bedrooms, Sirius, Remus, and Peter's were to the left of the staircase. Dorea and Charlus were a bit farther away, having let James have his own space when he turned ten.

"This is amazing!" Lily exclaimed, vibrating with excitement merely being in entranceway of the room.

Hermione subtlety went to go check on the Polyjuice potion in the corner, slowly stirring it as needed. Draco was showing Lily the area where they kept their ever growing area of potion ingredients. One side of the room was just bookshelves that were almost as tall as the high ceilings. Since being in this time, Draco and Hermione had collected quite the selection of Potions books between them. It was quickly becoming one of their most frequented rooms in the Manor.

Lily flitted about the room for the better part of the next hour, she only stopped because she was hungry. The delicious smells of Mipsy's cooking that had wafted throughout the rest of the house were just too tempting to ignore.

James insisted for once that they sit at the dining room table, at least the smaller one next to the kitchen if not the larger one. "Mipsy, the good silverware!" He yelled over his shoulder as he ran to the dining room, arms ladled with placemats and a pale blue tablecloth.

"You'd think the Queen had come round for tea," Hermione muttered under her breath, and Lily shot her a weird look. Hermione, however, did not notice, she was too busy watching Remus. The full moon was in three days, and so far he was being really good at hiding how much pain he was actually in.

"Jamie is really excited that you're here," Hermione smirked, whispering her comment to Lily.

"Peter grab the candle holders!" James demanded, head peeking out of the dining room.

"Clearly. I almost don't want to hex him," Lily marvelled at how animated he was as he laid out the cutlery that Mipsy had given him.

"He's really not that bad, y'know," Draco joined the girl's conversation.

"Up until recently, he wasn't the Potter I was interested in though," Lily said boldly with a large grin.

Draco seemed to understand immediately when he glanced at Hermione and saw her tight smile, and her knuckles turned white in her lap; that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun though. "Really? Mione? She is quite pretty after all," Draco winked at both girls, before going to return the favour from earlier, twisting around quickly and jumping on Sirius' back.

As the two boys wrestled, Hermione and Lily got up went to go see if Charlus or Mipsy needed help in the kitchen. Dorea had excused herself to go answer the floo network.

Hermione's curiosity was peaked though, so upon Mipsy shooing the two girls out of the kitchen; she gestured for Lily to follow her. _I really shouldn't be doing this, but Mum looked quite peeved when she went to go answer it, like she'd been expecting it._ When Hermione walked gingerly down the hallway, her right hand running lightly along the wall. Lily didn't know why they were sneaking around in Hermione's own house, but she was interested to see what was going to happen. Hermione winced every time a floorboard creaked under the weight of the two girls as they walked. _When you're trying to be silent, it's as if everything is against you, trying to betray you._ Hermione stopped abruptly, and was about to scold herself for not thinking about using magic; when she recalled that she still had the trace on her. Dumbledore had explained that once Dorea and Charlus had adopted them; they became officially registered in the Ministry's documentation of known witches and wizards and therefore they would have to wait until they were seventeen before the trace would be lifted. _Even though the trace is on us, we've used magic plenty...and we have yet to get called out on it. Weird. Either way, silencio!_ Hermione didn't know why the Ministry hadn't complained about the fact that Hermione or Draco used magic outside of school, but at the moment, she didn't really care.

Breathing heavily through her nostrils, she brushed her hair back over her shoulder and started tip toeing forward again. When they reached the Drawing Room, the door was ajar, and Hermione gently pushed on the smooth surface, until she managed to get a proper look inside.

"Cygnus, I am not going to side with you if you try to get the head of the Black Family changed. Orion is the head, and then it will be passed onto his sons," Dorea snarled.

"Aunt Dorea. Cousin. You and I both know that Walburga is growing a little unhinged, not to mention that Sirius is going down a path that is not good for the reputation of the family. His actions reflect on all of us. That boy Regulus up until a year ago still clung to his Mother's skirt like a babe." Cygnus was a fairly attractive man, and Hermione could see where his daughters got their good looks. She'd never seen Druella, but Dorea said she looked exactly like Andromeda but a few years older. Cygnus had thick, raven hair, and for a disembodied head in the middle of a fireplace, he looked quite good.

"This is part of the reason I stopped talking to you people. Always on about another member of the family. Always a problem with someone or the other."

"That's not fair. I have plenty of problems with other witches and wizards as well," Cygnus teased, but Dorea did not look amused.

"This is not a social call, Cygnus. Oh, and trust me, I know all about your inability to play well with others. Do you talk to Abraxas anymore? Best friends since school, yet now you're both practically mortal enemies." Dorea threw her hands up in the air, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"Careful with what you say, Dorea," Cygnus voice was really low and dangerous when he spoke after a few tension filled moments. "You can't shut yourself away from all of your family. You'll need us one day."

"I invited you lot round, on numerous occasions when I was first married to Charlus. Not once did you come," Dorea spat. "When James was sick in the hospital when he was three. Did you come to see if he was okay? No. Not a single one of you. Funnily enough however, Abraxas came to visit." _Abraxas Malfoy did what? Wow...I just assumed he was a horrid man since Lucius was so horrible when we were growing up._

"That was our parents-"

"That. Is. Not. The. Point. It wasn't always your parents, Cygnus. None of you came to visit me after James was born. Not one of you sorry lot." Dorea eyes were alight with venom and fire now. _Whoa. Mum is beyond pissed off._

"So no, I didn't tell you when we adopted Hermione and Draco. I didn't think to share that with you. I may not have been burned off the family tree, but as far as I'm concerned, it would have been better if I was. You all practically disowned me!" Dorea raised her voice for a moment, running a hand through her long, wavy locks.

"You speak of loyalty and family. You know nothing of either. I don't know how you managed to do it, but at least your daughter knows what they are. That is why _I,_ choose my family. _I,_ decide who _I_ will and will not have in my life."

"It was my idea to invite your family to-"

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me." Dorea said in a eerily calm voice, walking slowly towards the flames. "Also, my son, Draco, has taken a liking to your daughter as a cousin...therefore, I expect that the rest of the family be on their _best_ behaviour. I would hate for Narcissa's wedding to be ruined because someone upset my children." Dorea smiled lightly as she continued to speak in a smooth and reposeful tone.

"Dorea...at least consider what I said, you know I'm right. I didn't mean to cut you out of my life. I'm sorry." Cygnus closed his eyes, and bowed his head slightly. The green flames fizzled and then died, and with them, Cygnus Black was gone.

"Doesn't have a proper conversation with me in years, and decides to floo me out of bloody nowhere. Sending a letter an hour in advance," Dorea grumbled, plopping herself down on one of the armchairs in the room. Rubbing at her temples. "He is right...Walburga is getting a bit out of hand. More paranoid than ever, all she ever talks about is blood purity these days."

Hermione moved back from the door, shocked at what she had just seen. Lily eyes were wide.

Feeling a bit guilty, both girls began to make their way back to the kitchen, and that's when Lily decided to say something. "Should I not have seen that?"

"No. Yes. I mean, I wasn't supposed to have seen that," Hermione said quietly.

"Your Mum is amazing though," Lily tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"That she is, Lily, that she is." Hermione looked to her right and smiled at her friend.

"Trust me, the rest of your visit will be a lot more fun," Hermione reassured Lily.

"Are you kidding? This has been bloody brilliant so far!" Lily exclaimed, eyes rounding.

"Got you!" James jumped out from around the corner and tried to tackle Lily.

" _Stupefy_!" Lily yelled instinctively, her wand pointed at James. The spell hit him straight in face and he hit the floor with a loud thump.

"Oops," Lily grimaced slightly, looking down at her wand in her hand. "Will the Ministry get upset with me over that?"

"Well..." Hermione's mind drifted to the incident in the Summer before their fifth year; though Fudge had it out for Harry, and Mister Weasley said they didn't normally hold trials for cases of underage magic. There was also the summer before their third year when Harry made his Aunt into a human balloon. Technically before second year, that time was Dobby, not Harry. "I think you'll be fine."

"Dinner!" Sirius informed them as he ran around the corner, stopping before he tripped over James. "Well. At least we know you're the real Evans," Sirius grinned.

"It's his fault, he jumped out at us," Lily frowned, crouching down, and shaking James lightly. "What do we do with him?"

"I'll handle it," Dorea's voice behind them made both girls jump, and Lily moved out of the way, and Dorea picked James up and turned around, heading for the stairs and the bedrooms. Dorea had looked a bit haggard when Hermione got a good look at her, but once she had James in her arms, all of her anxiety was expunged from her body. A warm, content look washed over her feature as she looked down on her son.

"Food, anyone?" Sirius piped up.

"I'm starving," Hermione and Lily chimed together, and then all three adolescents walked into the dining room next to the kitchen, laughing the whole time.

...

"He wants you to make a stand with him at his daughter's wedding against Orion and Walburga?" Charlus frowned, they were both in bed and Dorea was laying on his chest, his arm was around her shoulders, tracing patterns on her side.

"It's ridiculous, he wants me to say that they are not fit to be the Heads of the House," Dorea sighed. "He's not thinking as long term as he should be. Even if everyone decides to make him and Druella the heads, thus in charge of that stupid tapestry, Walburga and Orion won't forget it."

"Your family is so dramatic," Charlus teased, Dorea tilted her head up to look at him, scowling.

"Like you Potters never did anything stupid. Why is there not a sacred twenty-nine, Charlus?" Dorea pursed her lips, "remind me."

"See, now that's not fair," Charlus laughed heartily.

"Either way, they aren't really my family. They haven't been in a long time." Dorea murmured reticently.

"You talk to Abraxas recently?" Charlus asked, remembering her childhood friend.

"I owled him the other day and he responded this morning. He says whatever Cygnus does is none of his concern anymore." Dorea grumbled.

"Should I be worried that you're talking to your former fiancé again?" Charlus joked.

"No." Dorea ran her fingers along his bare chest. "Not at all, Abraxas and I are just friends, which you know. You're the one who kept badgering me about talking to him again," Dorea reminded him.

"His wife is a right terror though. I'm not surprised that the children came home and talked about how vile their son can be."

"Vile?" Dorea laughed loudly, her hot breath washing over his exposed skin.

"Abraxas isn't that bad, beside his insistence that we as Purebloods need to keep our bloodlines pure." Charlus shrugged, "his son is probably a little misguided. Draco says he treats his wife-to-be like a Queen."

"Eventually blood prejudice needs to stop," Dorea sighed tiredly.

"I doubt that'll happen for a time yet, you'd need something big to take place. Something that would bring the Wizarding community together. Something which would cause blood purity not to matter to the supremacists anymore."

"You have a very good point," Dorea sighed.

"Of course I do," Charlus grinned broadly, kissing the top of his wife's head.

"Night, love," Dorea whispered lovingly.

"Night, love. I love you." Charlus kissed her head again, and then laid his head back against his pillow.

"Love you too," she murmured sleepily, letting sleep claim her. Not looking forward to seeing her blood relatives, all at once, in the same place anytime soon. The wedding next month was going to be hell.


	19. Happy

**Hello again for the night!**

 **Just going to leave this bonus little bit for you :D**

 **I really don't have much else to say, but thank you so, so much xx**

 **Next Chapter will be the Wedding of Narcissa Black, soon to be Narcissa Malfoy, and Lucius Malfoy. As well as all the things that come with it. Expect a looooong chapter!**

 **I hope you like this little fun day with our lovely Marauders and Lily!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line, and any OC's belong to me.**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

* * *

 **July 20th, 1973**

Hermione woke up the next morning to Lily poking at her chest. "Lily?"

"Yes?" The redhead asked as she poked the side of Hermione's left breast again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione asked calmly.

"Why are your boobs so much bigger than mine?" Lily sulked, pushing together her boobs at the same time.

"Do you mind getting off me, Lils?" Hermione grunted out, Lily was sitting on Hermione's lower abdomen and now that she was aware of it, it was becoming increasingly harder to breathe.

"Sure, no problem," Lily stuck her tongue out at Hermione and crawled backwards off of her. "What are we doing today?"

"We can go swimming, and then I can show you the library? All after breakfast of course," Hermione suggested, sitting up.

"Has Remus made his move yet?" Lily asked randomly, and Hermione froze.

"I'm sorry..what?"

"He so obviously likes you, Mione," Lily rolled her eyes, exacerbated.

"No...he doesn't," Hermione frowned, "I mean...right?"

Both of you are living in denial. Much like Sirius is about Riley," Lily sang knowingly. _I don't like Remus though...I like..._

"Will Potter lose his shit if I wear a two piece?" Lily asked, walking over by the dressers, and rifling through her suitcase; she left it open last night after successfully finding her pyjamas.

"He'll lose it no matter what you wear," Hermione teased lightly.

At that Lily pursed her lips, and stood up, dangling the two piece white bathing suit between her fingers. "Then I might as well wear what I want then," Lily shrugged, walking over to the far corner where Hermione's bathroom was located. The night before Lily had merely smirked and wriggled her eyebrows at Hermione's sign on the door.

Hermione told her that if she hadn't specifically said no male marauders then she wouldn't have heard the end of it.

When Lily went inside the bathroom to shower and get changed for the day, Hermione stared down at her chest; examining it. _I mean I'm going through puberty, and they aren't that big, they aren't even big B's yet. Though they are large C's when they're fully developed, at least they were last time I went through puberty. That's still such a weird thing to say._ Then Hermione's mind began to drift; _Lily's not right about Remus is she? I mean, maybe he had a mini crush on me, but he can't still like me? Right? Ugh. I don't know. I'm going back to bed until Lily gets out_ , Hermione grumbled mentally. Flinging herself back onto the bed, her head sinking into her pillow; Hermione pulled her sheets up to her chin as she bundled down into the warmth under her blanket. _It's so nice and comfy, why would anyone ever want to leave?_

...

Hermione's return to the land of dreams was short lived, as Draco had come into the room, and started shaking her awake. The boys (with the exception of Peter), had all slept in his room last night. Some may think it weird, but to them it had become a normal occurrence to share the same bed; so much so, that sometimes they would share beds at Hogwarts as well.

"Let me sleep," Hermione grumbled.

"C'mon, the boys want to go out to the pool for a swim," Draco informed her, not ceasing his efforts to wake her, now going a different route by tickling her ribs.

"Fine," Hermione groaned lightly, sitting up, one hand in her unruly curls, and the other laid across her bent knee. "Lily is in the shower, get out of here before she sees you and freaks out."

"She used to like me, why would she freak out?" Draco grinned, and Hermione swatted at him, glaring at him when he stepped back, away from the bed.

"Emphasis on _used_ to," Hermione smiled sweetly. "Now get out. I have to go and shower and get dressed as well."

Draco hesitated for a second, Hermione's eyes rounded, he opened his mouth in protest, and she flung her wand at him. Bonking him on the back of his head as he tried to get away. "DRACO!" Hermione gasped loudly.

"Bloody hell woman, just cause you can't use magic verbally outside of school, doesn't mean you get to throw your damn wand at me," Draco moaned.

"Speaking of though, I've done it before...and the Ministry hasn't complained once?" Hermione whispered to Draco. Halfway through dinner the previous night, the ministry had sent a Howler; in a prissy voice the Ministry official had stated that Miss Lily Evans, an underage Witch had used magic outside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _Stupefy_ to be exact. There was no penalty this time, they were only going to give her a warning, and emphasized that she not do it again.

"Maybe we should ask Dumbles about it?" Draco stroked his chin thoughtfully. "We can worry about that some other time, right now we need to go for a swim. Shower later."

"Ew, no," Hermione scrunched up her face in disgust, throwing her sheets off of her, oblivious to the fact that Draco's eyes followed her as she got up and walked over to her dresser. Hermione was wearing a cropped, lavender top and a pair of black shorts that came just below her bum.

"Just hurry up, ok?" Draco called over his shoulder as he rushed out of the room, images of Hermione's exposed skin still fresh in his mind.

...

 **An hour later** , all of the young witches and wizards were out by the pool. Remus was wearing swimming bottoms and a long sleeved tee shirt, sitting on the edge of the pool. Peter had just fallen in, and Sirius and James were engaged in a Chicken Fight with Hermione and Draco. Lily however, had climbed into the tree that partially covered the pool, and was sitting on one of the branches, kicking her legs back and forth. At the same time in a surge of effort, Hermione managed to knock Sirius off of James' shoulders.

"HA! We win!" Hermione started wiggling around in excitement, when Draco patted her thigh, and she ceased all movement immediately. Hyper aware of him and where she was, gingerly she tangled her fingers into his hair, gently tugged lightly on his raven tresses.

"I'm going to swing off of the rope swing," Sirius announced, swimming over to the edge of the pool and pulling himself out in one swift motion. You had to climb to one of the bottom branches in the tree to get to the rope, and soon, they were all in the tree except for Remus and Peter. Peter was staring up at the rest of them, dripping onto the grass, hugging himself. Hermione went first, she was wearing a navy blue, simple, triangle two piece, and Remus hadn't stopped staring her in adoration since she'd come outside. Mentally berating himself for ogling her and being disrespectful the entire time. James had on red swim trunks, Draco of course, was wearing black ones, and Sirius had on florescent yellow ones. Saying that he could pull off anything, and that he thought he looked quite lovely in them.

 _Here I go,_ Hermione thought excitedly, grabbing onto the rope tightly, hoping that her hands didn't slide or she was going to get rope burn. Taking a deep breath, she pushed off of the tree and sailed through the air, doing a back flip in mid air by accident and ended up diving into the pool. Quickly resurfacing and swimming over to Remus, faintly hearing Sirius declare, "that's it, it is so on, I can do better than that!"

"You sure you don't want to come in?" Hermione frowned, adding lowly, "Lily won't mind your scars, you know."

"I know, but well. I think I'll just watch you guys today," Remus smiled lightly, taking Hermione's wet hand in his own dry one.

"If that's what you wa-" Hermione began before pulling backwards and tugging Remus into the water with her. When he emerged, he looked at her in bemused disbelief, and the playful twinkle in his eye told her that he was going to get her back for that. She tried to swim away, but he grabbed her wrist before she could, and pulled her into him. The smiles on both of their faces froze, and they both grew serious in seconds. Remus brushed her curls out of her face, her cheek resting against his palm; his eyes had changed colour, and were now gold with amber flecks in them.

Sirius did a double front flip, and entered the water with a cannonball at that exact moment; splashing both of them, and then jumping on Hermione's back. James did a triple front flip, holding his knees as he too entered the water with a large splash. Draco and Lily decided to get on the rope at the same time, and Lily did a right twist in the air, and Draco did several front flips. Their tricks got more and more elaborate every time, Peter however was quite content to just jump into the water from the swing. Remus and Hermione swam around leisurely on the other side of the pool; away from where Lily, James, Sirius and Draco were doing tricks.

Eventually they all ended up just floating on top of the water, and playfully splashing one another and Draco began to look at Lily peculiarly.

"What you thinking about so hard, Draco?" Lily laughed breathily, kicking some water in his direction. Draco smirked wryly, and yanked on her foot, dunking her under the water when she got close enough. Running his hand backwards through his wet hair, blinking water droplets off of his eyelashes he responded, "I was just thinking that you were floating on top of the water. Lily. Floating, and then I thought, that you were like a Lilypad. From now on, that's what I'll call you, Lilypad." Draco nodded in confirmation after he said it.

"I second that nickname!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Such a weird boy," Lily shook her head, jumping on Draco's shoulders, taking him slightly off guard as she dunked him back. "There, now we're even," Lily laughed.

"She's amazing," James whispered on Hermione's right, as Sirius was on her left and examining her left hand for no apparent reason.

Hermione watched Draco scowl at Lily as he broke the water's surface. Then as he chased the redhead around the pool, almost crashing into Peter at one point. Then Hermione decided she wanted to join in, and started chasing Draco. Sirius, James and Remus shrugged and they joined in as well. James caught Hermione around her middle and spun her around as she tried to escape. When she stopped flailing, James' grip loosened, and Hermione turned around in his arms. She ended up looping her arms around his neck and hugging him. She could feel his like heart racing at a mile a minute from swimming so hard, and feel his wet hair dripping onto her shoulder, and she was happy. He was here, in this moment, and he was her brother. She had him here, and he was alive, happy and healthy, and that's all she really needed. _I love you so much Jamie, I'm so happy I got to meet you._ Hermione smiled to herself, hugging him tighter.

Remus was the first one to tap out of the remaining people that were still messing about. Remus heard everyone's hearts beating madly, panting heavily he turned to see Hermione and James hugging, and a small smile touched his lips. _They may be crazy, reckless and do stupid things, but I'm really glad they're mine._ His mind drifting back to that first day, when Hermione had come into his compartment, so she could wait for the trolley to come round. He wondered how different his life would have been if she hadn't, if he would be like Frank. Their good friend, but not _here_ , not one of them.

Sirius dove forward, somehow managing to get a hold of Lily; Draco was right behind him, and Sirius held her arms behind her back whilst Draco tickled her.

"Both of you are terrible!" Lily gasped in between laughs.

"Just repaying the favour, sweetheart. I play to win." Draco said in a tantalizing tone.

The rest of the day went much like that, the seven of them messing about and playing around. Draco and James tried to teach Hermione how to play Quidditch, she knew how it worked after having watched Harry and then Ron play for years, but she'd never actually done it herself. Sirius was trying to get Lily on a broom, but the Muggleborn witch refused adamantly. Peter sat under the tree with Remus, who was watching them mess about on the brooms, and reading at the same time; ensuring that he engaged in small conversation with Peter at the same time.

It hit Draco at some point that evening that Hermione hadn't told them what her animagus form was, and he knew that she had to have figured it out by now. He had figured his out a few days ago, but he wasn't sure he was happy with his. _Shit, are James, Sirius and Peter's leaves still in place?_ Draco thought in a panic. Sirius and James were almost done as well, Sirius would be finishing tomorrow, and James in three days. _I haven't seen any Mandrake leaves floating around in the pool, so hopefully they're still in place._

Later that evening, Draco was able to confirm that they had in fact all kept their leaves in place. _Thank Merlin_. How they were able to mange that feat, with all the shouting and swimming they had done earlier, he had no idea. They had accomplished it though, that was all that mattered. _I guess now I have to tell them what my animagus form is. More importantly, what's Hermione's?_


	20. I'm Sorry, What?

**Has anyone heard Adele's new song, 'Hello'? I listened to that whilst editing this chapter, and when the sneak peek was released a few days go, tumblr went nuts. I wholeheartedly agree with the idea that once her album actually drops that everyone else might as well pack their bags and hope for next year for the Grammy's. Since we all know that she dun win.**

 **Anyways, I got a couple requests to update, and (daniiibabiii, who made me smile with her review XD) really wanted to get the other's reactions to Hermione's animagus form, and to find out Draco's. (How lucky are you guys? Three updates in less than 24 hours)**

 **MissesE: THANK YOU, LOVIE. I always love to see your reviews. (I love to see reviews on a whole). In terms of Hermione's animagus being a fox, and it being special, I guess it's not really 'special' per say, but that everyone was looking forward to the boy's reactions. I don't think you missed anything ;)**

 **I really hope their reactions live up to your expectations. I'm probably not going to update for at least another week for FTT, but look out for It Was Her Ginger Hair (IWHGH), and maybe Time Travel? Piece of Cake (TTPOC).**

 **I forgot to mention my lovely beta on the last two chapter (prattster666) HIIII LOVE! I'm being sneaky and posting this chapter without her knowing, (shhh don't tell). In all seriousness though, I hope you guys and especially her like this chapter!**

 **The next time you hear from me on this story it will be Narcissa and Lucius' Wedding! Which I hope you're all excited about.**

 **Oh I just remembered (Indieblue from about an hour into the future after posting this chapter). If anyone has a specific person they want to be in the next look into the future, I'm completely open to suggestions. I have it kind of planned out, but I think I need another little scene maybe.**

 **Please, please, please let me know what you think.**

 **My tumblr : indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's are mine.**

* * *

 **Full moon**

 **July 22nd, 1973**

Chocolate. That was the first word that ran through her mind as she woke up in the middle of the night. Earlier Remus had been missing all day, and she frowned upon learning that he was feeling poorly. Hermione, Draco, James, Sirius and Peter had kept her so busy all day however, that until now it hadn't crossed her mind again. Chocolate automatically made her think of him, since he was always sneakily nicking chocolate from his friends if he could.

Slughorn informed her at the end of the previous school year, that he was going to pair the two of them in Potions permanently from now on. _"Mister Lupin is going to need all the help he can get," Slughorn had sighed._

Lily sat up and looked to her right, the moonlight was shining brightly through her open windows, casting long shadows on the floor. She slowly threw her sheets back off of her, and gingerly placed one foot on the cool wooden floor. _This house is so beautiful, it must have been amazing growing up here. No wonder Mione, Dray and...James are so happy. Well except those times Mione gets all quiet and reclusive._

Adjusting the strap of her thin, cotton pale blue nightgown, she headed in the direction of her door. When she reached it she carefully turned the brass knob and exiting her room silently; checking both ways to see that the coast was clear.

In front of her however, both hurriedly descending the stairs, was Hermione and Draco. Hermione's royal purple nightgown barely brushed her knees, it was flowing behind her as she moved, and Draco was wearing dark green pyjama pants and a thin, black vest.

 _Where are they going in such a hurry? I doubt they have a chocolate craving_. Lily's sense of adventure struck and she quietly began to follow the Potter twins. Ahead of her she watched Draco pull Hermione into his side, ruffle her hair and then push her away playfully; Hermione turned her head to stick her tongue out at Draco, and she began to sprint away from him. Lily heard muted curses and then Draco followed Hermione, and then raced up another set of stairs. They were headed in the direction of the library, Hermione finally got around to showing her it today.

 _What are they doing?_ Lily had forgotten all about her chocolate craving at this point, and was focused intently on figuring out why her friends were sneaking around their house at minutes past midnight. Lily hadn't noticed that they had placed silencing charms on their feet, otherwise their running would've echoed throughout the Manor.

When Lily finally caught up to them, she pressed her ear to the library door, but nothing. It was perfectly silent. _Silencing charms are quite advanced...though Mione and Dray seem to just breeze through all of our classes. Especially Charms and Transfiguration for Mione. Draco is a potions genius, but whenever we're making potions in school he always makes little mistakes, purposefully sabotaging his own work...why?_

 _I could try cracking open the door, but then they'll probably notice me...darn. I guess chocolate is all I'm going to get tonight_ , Lily sighed dejectedly, her shoulders slumping as she moved away from the library. She froze at the top of the stairs when a lonely howl pierced through her. Behind her was a large window, and when she looked over her shoulder, the moon was all she seemed to see. _So cold, so lonely_. Shuddering slightly Lily jumped on the banister, and carefully slid down. Wincing when she landed on the ground floor a teeny but louder than intended. Although, she continued in her mission for some dark chocolate quite joyously.

Back in the Library, Hermione was pouting sitting on one of the armchairs with her arms crossed over her chest. Draco was bent-double laughing his arse off.

"Oh a fox, ooo foxy lady. Now you literally can't get upset with Sirius when he calls you that. Cause it's true!" Draco guffawed.

"Keep laughing, yea, yea, I hope you choke," Hermione scowled.

"Now, now, no need for that is there?" Draco asked in a breathy tone, short bursts of laughter still erupting out of him.

"It's not _that_ funny," Hermione said quietly, looking away from him, still sulking.

"It's not that it's that funny, it's just how you neglected to mention it, since you knew that the jokes were going to just keep coming once you told us."

"Yea? Well what's yours?" Hermione glared pointedly at him.

"Uhhh," Draco rubbed the back of his neck and then muttered something so Hermione couldn't hear him.

"You want to repeat that?" Hermione arched a brow, sitting up a little straighter. _Now the shoe is on the other foot_ , she mused in amusement.

Draco repeated himself, a fraction higher, but still low enough that Hermione could barely discern what he said.

"A dog?" Hermione threw out a guess. Draco sighed in exasperation, covering his face with his hands and dragging them tiredly down his face.

"A wolf," Draco snarled, sitting on the ground in a huff.

"A wolf?" Hermione repeated, failing miserably to hide her smile.

"Oh hush," Draco groaned, falling backwards onto the ground.

"See everyone keeps talking about me and Moony, but maybe they should be talking about you and Moony. You're so in love with him that you became a wolf," Hermione cooed, hopping off of her seat, and strolling over to him. She crouched down by his head, and Draco immediately turned away from her with a blush.

"What?" Hermione pursed her lips, brow drawn together.

"I can see your panties," Draco angled his head back at her, looking her straight in the eye. A slow grin growing on his face as her face flushed bright red.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, falling backwards onto her bum, and then laying her legs flat, tucking her skirt under her. Draco started lazily tracing a pattern on her left leg since it was closer to him, and Hermione watched him, an abundance of nerves and butterflies. It was a weird feeling, goosebumps rose on her arms, and her heart was practically beating out of her chest.

Then through the window came a sharp howl. _Remus_.

"Moony," Draco whispered lowly, halting his fingers movement.

"Moony," Hermione reiterated sadly.

"James and Sirius are going to notice we're gone soon," Draco stated, his expression stoic as he stood up, offering a hand to Hermione who gratefully took it. As they made their way to leave, Hermione lagged behind slightly. Her eyes locked on his raven locks that had gotten quite long, and like James' it now stuck up in the back. Hermione had no idea how she felt anymore, on one hand she had intense feelings for Draco, but she knew that neither of them were ready yet. On the other hand though, there was Remus. _Moony. I think I may be starting to fall for Moony._ Hermione recalled the moment in the pool the other day, and it sent her emotions into a tizzy. _I'm not getting any sleep tonight._

...

 **July 25th, 1973**

 **Potter Manor**

 **Hermione's Bedroom**

"A fox?" James asked in clarification. This was the second time he made her repeat herself.

"Yes, James. A fox," Draco rolled his eyes. Remus, Lily and Peter were out in the gardens; the others having said that they would catch up in a bit. Remus had given them all a suspicious look, but left anyways.

"I'm more interested in Dray being a wolf," Sirius wriggled his eyebrows. "You going to make little wolf babies with Moony?" Sirius ducked when Draco threw the book in his lap at Sirius, who ducked. Hermione's eyes widened as she dove and caught the thin book in her hands.

"It's ok. It's alright. I've got it," Hermione sat up, cross-legged, holding the book up like a trophy.

"Sorry bout that," Draco grimaced.

"Well now we need new nicknames for you guys," James declared.

"If you call me anything besides my given name or Mione, I will hurt you," Hermione smiled sweetly, leaning to put book on the bookshelf behind her. She sat there, blinking her eyes at all of them innocently. Draco flinched when she looked at him. He'd been on the other end of her wand, and he was not going to put himself in a position to get hexed if he didn't need to be.

"Why not? Foxy or Vixen would be kind of cool-" Sirius started before Hermione narrowed her eyes. _Oh no_. Draco felt for his best mate in that moment, when what appeared to be a rather strong and painful stinging hex was sent Sirius' way. "What the-?" Sirius jumped up in the air, holding his hand; she had aimed for his arm apparently. Hermione tucked her wand back into her skirt pocket and was the vision of innocence when they all turned to face at her.

"I think it'd be weird calling you anything but Mione anyways," James said carefully, a large grin on his face. "Dray on the other hand..." James trailed off.

"What about Fido?" Sirius joked, remembering the name of one if the dogs in the picture books Hermione had gotten him.

"Call me Fido and I'll kill you," Draco rolled his eyes. _Well not kill, maim maybe, but never kill. I like you too much_ , Draco thought to himself.

There were a few minutes where they all just sat for the most part in silence, brainstorming. Occasionally throwing out a name only for it to be shot down. Finally James' eyes widened and an excited smile appeared on his face, "Paws!"

"Paws, really?" Draco drawled in a bored tone. "Well...it's not horrible," he conceded and James was ecstatic that his name was the one Draco tolerated enough to be chosen as acceptable.

"Paws it is then," Sirius smirked, sitting down next to Hermione and laying his head in her lap.

"Hey, Siri," Hermione laughed lightly, stroking his hair.

"Evans is now Lilypad, Dray is Paws, Mione is Mione," Sirius listed the nicknames that they had come up with in the last couple days. "Oh, and Remus is Moony."

"Don't forget you'll have your own nicknames once you both find out your animagus forms as well," Hermione reminded him.

"I hope I'm something cool," Sirius stroked his chin thoughtfully, a dreamy expression on his face.

 _The grim? A massive black dog? An omen of death? Sounds pretty alright to me_ , Draco smiled secretly to himself. _He won't find out exactly what he is for a while yet, but it's still cool._

"Mione is a fox, and Paws is a wolf, we may laugh make jokes every now and then from here on out, but you gotta admit their animagi forms are pretty spiffy." James said in awe.

"Thank you, Jamie," Hermione said merrily, cutting eyes at Draco.

"We should probably go outside and join the others. We did say we were going to be right there," James pointed out.

"It's killing you inside that you can't use magic outside of school innit?" Draco teased his brother.

"Why do say that, Paws?" Sirius twisted to look at Draco, craning his neck, already comfortable with using the new nickname.

"Cause now he can't charm Lily's shoes to sprout Lilies wherever she walks," Hermione said gleefully, a playful twinkle in her eye.

"That was _one_ time," James defended himself, trying not to smile. He was quite proud of that, it had been a difficult charm to master; it had taken more than a few sleepless nights to perfect it.

"Speaking of pranks," Sirius began and Draco instantly knew where this was going, a broad grin on his face. "What are we going to do this year? Minnie's bound to be missing us. We should do something for her when the school year starts."

"Sounds good to me, maybe Moony has some ideas?" James threw out.

"Start the school year with a bang," Sirius murmured pensively, his brow drawn together.

 _The Weasley twins certainly left with a bang in Fifth year, interrupted our History of Magic exam and everything._

"I've got it!" Sirius pumped his fist into the air, eyes alight with mischief.

"Well let's hear it then," Hermione urged, thrilled at the concept of a new prank.

"So here's what we're going to do..." Sirius animatedly informed them of his idea. _This is going to be one hell of a year._

...

 **July 27th, 1973**

 **Potter manor**

 **Gardens**

They found a chance later to tell Peter what they're animagi forms were, and he had stuttered out his congratulations, _"That's amazing, I'm so happy for you both."_ They also found an opportunity to pitch their idea to kick their pranking year off to Remus; he immediately got into planning mode.

There was this assumption amongst their fellow Housemates that Sirius and James were the ones who came up and carried out most of their pranks, with help from the others. What they didn't know was that Remus took it upon himself to actually make sure they could execute said plans. Hermione was becoming more involved with their pranks with every passing day and her boys loved it. For this particular one, Hermione, Remus and Sirius had stayed up late the night before, discussing locations and how they were going to pull it off. Using their still incomplete map of Hogwarts as reference. James, Draco, and Peter had kept Lily company for the majority of the evening. James and Draco were showing off their flying skills and Peter was on the ground with Lily.

Lily was growing quite fond of the small boy, his meek and kind nature was quite endearing. The redhead would never admit it, but as she followed James Potter with her eyes, her face grew warmer, her heart quickened a little and her toes curled in happiness. James Potter was a goofy, arrogant little toe rag, but he was also kind and thoughtful. _I think I'm going mental._

Today however they were about to engage in a game of Broom Tag. Hermione, Sirius, James, Draco and Remus were playing, Peter insisted that he didn't want to leave Lily all by herself, and that he would stay with her on the ground.

The Marauders were about thirty feet up in the air hovering in a circle, discussing who was going to be 'it' first.

"We're never going to be able to decide at this rate," Remus stated, letting go of his broom and crossing his arms over his chest. He wasn't as into Quidditch as the others, but he did enjoy flying, (it was the only thing he and his Dad had in common).

"Fine, I'll be it first," Hermione offered, rolling her eyes.

"Sure 'bout that, Mione? You've only been flying for a couple weeks now." James reminded her with a worried expression.

"I'll do it," Draco declared, and Hermione frowned at that but decided not to make a fuss. They did have a good point. She had only been flying for a couple weeks. _Quite well if I do say so myself._

"Let's see if you're as fast as you say you are," Sirius challenged Draco, and the dark grin that crossed Draco's face was something to behold.

"Want to make a bet?" Draco asked in a dangerously calm tone.

"Always," Sirius grinned back, grabbing the scrunchie from around his wrist and tying his hair back in a high ponytail.

"Six galleons that I catch you under two minutes," Draco declared boldly.

"Seven galleons that you don't catch me for at least four," Sirius retorted a bit hotly.

"Are you serious?" Hermione let the phrase slip, groaning when Sirius' face lit up like a Christmas tree.

Sirius swivelled in Hermione's direction, and in a hushed tone, emphasizing every syllable he responded, "I'm always _Sirius_." As soon as the words fell from his lips, he leaned backwards and went hurtling towards the ground. "GO!"

 _Sneak_. Draco smirked crookedly as he set out after Sirius. Hermione, James and Remus, unsure what to do, shrugged and followed them. Sirius quickly pulled up, feet away from the ground and zipped towards the orchard.

Lily and Peter felt the five Marauders zoom past them, the air whipping their hair back from their faces. Sirius was laughing manically and the sound travelled throughout the gardens. Draco grimaced as Sirius ducked and wove between the trees. They had taken a turn into part of the Orchards where the trees were quite clumped together; making manoeuvring through it a pain. _I've been flying for longer than he's been alive_ , Draco scowled internally, _he is not going to win this bet_.

A memory hit him hard and he started flying on auto-pilot, speeding up as he did.

 _"Lucius he is two and a half!" Narcissa bent down and plucked the broom out of Draco's tiny hand. The pale haired boy set up his face, stomping his foot petulantly and whined, "Mumma no! That broom is mine. Mumma! Mumma!"_

 _"I think you ought to return Draco's gift to him, Cissa," Lucius smirked smugly, a haughty expression on his face. Narcissa walked up to him and grabbed his chin roughly._

 _"If he falls off, I will hex you black and blue. Do not test me, Lucius," Narcissa snarled. "He can't always get everything he wants anyways."_

 _Narcissa crouched down beside her son, who was looking between her and the broom with suspicious grey eyes. Narcissa had paused for a moment, a nostalgic expression on her face, before shaking her head. With a small smile, she held the broom out to her son, "Mummy will let you have the broom, if you promise to let her teach you how to use it."_

 _"Why are you going to be the one to teach him?" Lucius pouted._

 _"I was the Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch team for how many years, love? How many years did we win the Quidditch Cup?" Narcissa smiled knowingly at her husband._

 _"You were on the team for three years, Cissa. From fifth year to Seventh. I fail to recall when you won the cup though," Lucius stroked his chin as if trying to recall to surface the information that he already knew._

 _"All three, then after I left those Gryffindors dominated, it was because of the Potters," Narcissa's mouth twisted to the side, as she slowly turned her head to her son, a deep frown marring her features._

 _"Broom, Mumma," Draco clapped his hands together giddily._

 _"Yes, Draco. We're going to go flying," Narcissa said slowly. Whatever had bothered her mere moments ago fled her mind as quickly as it had come._

"DRACO!" Hermione voice jolted him from his memory, and he saw that if he didn't act right away, he was going to slam into a tree. Doing a barrel roll instinctively, he saw Sirius out of the corner of his eye and ducked left. Leaning forward, willing his broom to go faster, he reached out, his fingers straining, _almost there. Closer, just a little closer._ He was lying across his broom when he nudged himself forward an inch, and in a burst of effort, grabbed onto Sirius' shirt tail.

"Dammit!" Sirius grumbled, pulling up so that he started slowed down, Draco gave him a triumphant look. "That was only about a minute."

"Cough up my money," Draco sneered playfully.

"You see...I keep my galleons in my other trousers," Sirius avoided eye contact, scratching his head.

"Black," Draco snarled.

"Fine, fine. I'll give you your six galleons when we get back to the house."

Hermione, Remus and James had abandoned them to race upwards into the clouds, and they heard a loud cry of triumph above them.

" _Seven_ galleons, mate," Draco said smugly.

"Watch out!" Hermione yelled as she sped towards them, laughing like a madwoman as she flew past them, how fast she was going actually audible. _Wow. To imagine a couple weeks ago she used to be scared of flying, now she can't get enough of it_ , Draco smiled tenderly.

"I'm hungry, anyone up for heading back?" Sirius asked, rubbing his stomach. James and Remus had just joined them and upon hearing his question, both boys second the notion.

"I'll go get, Mione," Remus smiled, fondly shaking his head as he aimed his broom down.

"Let's start to head back," James said, beckoning his brother and best mate as he kicked off of a nearby tree, flying back the way they came; this time above the tree line.

 _I wonder how I even remembered that, as a matter of fact, that's right. Cissa was on the Slytherin Quidditch team. She was the Seeker, Hermione was so excited when she found out_. Draco made up his mind then and there. This school year he was going to become the Gryffindor Seeker. _Who's the Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor again...that's right, Gids. I think Thomas is on the team as well. Gideon is a Beater, and Thomas is a Chaser. Jamie is going to become a Chaser at some point, if I become the Seeker then it's just a question of who is going to be the other Beater, and other Chaser. This year is going to be amazing, I'm going to get to play Quidditch again._

* * *

 **There were one or two hints in this chapter, and I would love to hear if you picked up on them. I hope it doesn't seem so unbelievable that Hermione enjoys flying so much now. I think it's important to showcase how she's changing. Draco is changing slowly but surely as well. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, and I'd like to think that Lily and Remus share a love of all kinds of chocolate together.**

 **Thank you all so, so much again. I still can't believe we have 243 followers on this story last I checked, freakin' insane. I can't believe how many of you like my writing.**

 **LOVE YOU,**

 **Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. I'm most likely going to be on tumblr for the next few hours, so if you're reading this soon after I've updated, come say hi. I may actually answer some of your questions, with the truth and nothing but the truth :p. As in, I will tell you anything you want to know about in the story, no teasing or hints, just straight up truth. I don't want to spoil anything, but if spoilers is what you want, I'm here.**

 **P.S.S HI Kitty Cat! Hehe :3, did ya like it? I'm sorry about the nickname lol, I couldn't resist :D I really hope you enjoyed it.**


	21. I'm Going To Marry Her Someday

**Hello there, lovely humans! :D**

 **So you see, I had planned on updating a bit sooner, but a huge wrench was thrown into the works when I thought I saved the FTT document and it disappeared...then yesterday morning there it was. So I had rewritten most of it overnight, and ended up manually merging them.**

 **Then due to unfortunate circumstances I didn't have my laptop until earlier today, but I did write a super emotional scene during the first wizarding war on my phone, so not all is lost. Either way I had planned on uploading a Halloween one shot as well but seeing as I didn't have access to it on the actual day, I'll still post it, just not for a few days probably.**

 **I know I said the wedding was going to be this chapter, but I had a couple things to write about first ;)**

 **I'll try and respond to everyone's reviews in a little bit, but I have quite a bit or work to do, so either tonight or tomorrow.**

 **Thank everyone for following and reviewing this story. Seriously, it means so, so much. 280+ followers...WHAT? Insane.**

 **MissesE: I'm so, so happy you liked it! Your review was amazing and I couldn't stop smiling after I saw it. I thought my face would break from how happy you made me and how much I was grinning like a fool. Thanks again, lovie xxx**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful Beta :3 :prattster666 love you darling xxx**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **Sunday, July 29th, 1973**

Hermione woke up with James' hand splayed across her face, in order not to wake him, she gently shifted his arm, and instead curled into his side. Intently listening to his soft snores, watching his chest rising and falling. There were lines from where her cheek had been pressed into her sheets, one of her legs was tangled with Sirius' and Remus head was snuggled into her side, hands tucked under his chin. Draco was on James' other side, his hair sticking up in various directions; still fast asleep he wiped his hand across his mouth, scrunching up his nose. Hermione was content to lay there forever if she could, but then her mind began to drift as she became more alert.

 _I'm starting to forget what they look like. Well not as much Harry, James and him look similar enough for me to fill in the blanks...but Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville. I can't bear the thought that Ron's slowly becoming a fuzzy face in my memories. The one thing that I can never forget is how bright his ginger hair is. Two years...it's almost been two years since I last saw my best friends. I wonder if it's been that long for them, or if when we get back mere moments would have passed._

Thinking about redheads brought to the forefront of her mind that today was Lily's last day with them, she was leaving late this afternoon. Remus, Sirius and Peter would be all leaving respectively over the next few days as well. _I need to give Remus his gift before that happens. It'll definitely be more quiet without as many people bustling and running about the house. Too quiet._

A few hours later, Lily and Hermione had snuck away from the boys and were currently sitting in one of the trees. Lily was sitting behind Hermione against the tree trunk, one leg against Hermione's side, the other hanging down as she braided Hermione's hair. Hermione had one hand slung across Lily's knee, her legs on either side of the branch, fingers playing with the tree bark.

"You know, Potter isn't that bad," Lily admitted, fingers stilling in Hermione's hair, halfway through braiding it down Hermione's back. Hermione had protested at first, saying that it would only frustrate Lily, but the redhead seemed to have magical fingers, Hermione had barely felt her parting her curls.

"I take it you're referring to Jamie?" Hermione giggled.

"Oh, hush you," Lily bumped her knee against Hermione's ribs and pretended to be upset.

"It was really nice having you here though, Lilypad," Hermione leaned back against her friend, who took a hair tie and quickly wrapped it around the bottom of Hermione's braid, before wrapping her arms around Hermione's shoulders.

"I thought I wouldn't like it, but it's grown on me," Lily smirked, thinking back to how Draco had declared and laid down the 'law' so to speak, to him she was now Lilypad and there hadn't been the need for any further discussion on the subject.

"Do you think things will be different at school this year?" Hermione wondered aloud. Lucius and Narcissa had graduated, Gideon and James Thomas were in their last year. Not to mention that James and Draco were trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and they were probably going to successfully secure places on it. They were going to hopefully become animagi or at least be well on their way. Draco would make headway in the Wolfsbane Potion, and Jamie and Snape would hopefully be able to bury the hatchet now that Lily thought James was tolerable, maybe even likeable.

"I'd like to think so, I'm just excited that we're going to learn new things. Plus we get to choose electives this year," Lily tightened her grip on Hermione, shaking her a little bit in her excitement.

"I almost forgot about that," Hermione answered honestly, with all the things that had been going on recently it had completely slipped her mind. All of her attention was focused on studying the cruciatus curse and spending time with her friends, parents and sibling.

"Well you have a month to choose what you want to do, I think I'm going to do Ancient Runes and either Arithmancy or Muggle Studies, I'm kind of interested to know what they teach about muggles at school."

Hermione already knew that Lily was going to do Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, so she didn't say anything, but she ended up thinking how weird it was knowing things before they happened. _That is if we haven't changed everything._

"I think I'll do Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes," Hermione twisted her head to look at Lily, who nodded slowly, processing that Hermione would be in at least one of her classes.

"Your boys are all going to do Care of Magical Creatures...aren't they?" Lily pursed her lips, a speculative look on her face.

Hermione paused before answering, _knowing them they'll do it and tease Remus, insisting that they are learning how to take good care of him._ "Most likely, it's probably going to be spent outside for the majority of it, and it's a completely practical course. That's right up James, Sirius and Peter's alley."

"It sure is," Lily agreed, she paused before adding in a wishful tone, "hopefully though Potter will tone down his various, over the top, zealous ways of asking me out."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Hermione reached up and grabbed onto Lily's forearm, smirking as she looked at the redhead. "If anything, it may get worse."

"Ugghh," Lily groaned, her displeasure evident in the way her eyes coolly regarded one of her best friends.

"Don't worry, Lils, you only have about a month of quiet and freedom, before the whirlwind of elaborate favours and affection that is James Potter knocks on your door again."

Lily had merely flicked Hermione's shoulder; the two girls sat in comfortable silence until they realized that they should head back, it was getting late, and Lily needed to leave soon. Both girls landed on their feet on the soft grass, hesitating a moment before glancing at each other knowingly. Without a word they both bolted towards the house, racing to see who would get there first.

It wasn't long before the Potters and the Marauders were saying goodbye to Lily Evans, Charlus and Dorea had both offered to go through the floo with her, but she had adamantly refused. She could manage on her own. She hugged Draco, Remus and Hermione; poking Sirius on the nose and telling him to behave, ruffling Peter's hair fondly, and then it came time for her to tell James goodbye.

"Next time I see you Potter, remember, I can hex you as freely as I want in school," Lily winked impishly, turning on her heel and calling out her address before James could say anything.

"I'm going to marry her someday," James sighed wistfully, a dreamy expression on his face.

James did however, end up sulking for the rest of the day and well into the next after Lily left. Remus had rolled his eyes and then followed Draco after he asked if the young werewolf wanted to go the library and hang out away from his wailing brother. Sirius sat by James side, patting his head whilst James sat sullenly on the floor. Peter was trying to make James laugh with horribly corny jokes, so none of them noticed when Hermione slipped away.

She ended up in the Sun Room; one of Dorea's favourites in the house. However it was not her Mum that she found in there but her Dad.

Charlus was relaxing on one of the lounge chairs, the setting sun shining on him. The lens on his glasses were reflecting the vibrant reds, oranges, pinks and purples. "Hey there, sweetie."

"Dad," the corner of Hermione's lips twitching upwards when Charlus scooted over so there was enough room for her, patting the now free spot beside him.

"How is my little girl doing?" Charlus smiled kindly when she tucked neatly into his side.

"I'm grand, Daddy, grand," Hermione grinned up at him cheekily.

"I'm glad to hear that, sweetheart," Charlus responded sincerely.

"Daddy?" Hermione frowned slightly.

"Yes, Darling?"

"How did you know Mum was the right one for you?" Hermione bit her lip, _or how do choose between your growing feelings for someone, and the other feelings that some days seem like they'll smother you with how intense they can be._ Hermione couldn't ask what she wanted to, so she opted for the next best option.

"I didn't," Charlus answered. "All I knew was that she was filled with such passion, strong-willed and that she almost knocked me over when we met." Charlus said reminiscently.

"It just felt right, she challenged me, and trust me, boy did we fight like snakes and lions in the beginning...well sometimes we still fight like that, but the way I felt when I was with her was like coming home. As if by her side was where I was meant to be as long as she would have me."

"You still have a while yet before you have to worry about boys...or girls," Charlus added the last bit after a moment of contemplation.

"Dad," Hermione rolled her eyes, poking his side.

"You're my little girl, Hermione Potter, there's no rush. You're only going to be thirteen once, enjoy it. Once you get older things start to get more complicated. Enjoy being young, don't trouble yourself with relationships and affairs of the heart just yet."

"I don't think I'll be dating anyone anytime soon," Hermione murmured, a hint of bitterness to her tone; Charlus however, if he heard her didn't acknowledge her last statement.

"Have you decided what electives you want to take this year?" Charlus queried, his hand squeezing her shoulder gently.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes," Hermione informed her Father.

"Your brothers are both going to try out for the Quidditch team...will I have three children trying out?" Charlus asked with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"I suppose you'll have to wait for my letter to find out," Hermione said in a light, nonchalant tone.

"You, Hermione Potter, bring such joy into my life," Charlus chuckled softly, pulling her into his side tighter. Then father and daughter sat side by side, observing the sun set. Both lost in their own thoughts as the stars came out and the sky faded to black.

...

 **Tuesday, July 31st, 1973**

 **Potter Manor**

 **Remus Lupin's Room**

Hermione Potter was beautiful. It wasn't just how her eyes sparkled with mischief, or how pretty she was; which she very much was. It was how she furrowed her brow together when she didn't understand something, how bold and fearless she was, and how feisty she was when it came to her friends. She most certainly was not afraid to put them in their place when they needed it either.

Today was his last day at Potter Manor, and he found himself reminiscing on all of his happy memories here. Remus stood by his window, the cool summer breeze rustling his hair slightly; Sirius, James and Draco were throwing a Quaffle around and joking about. Peter was reading the book that they had found on animagi, but Remus didn't know that. All he knew was the smallest Marauder had taken to carrying around the thin, old book. Once he had asked about it out of pure curiosity, but Peter's lip began to tremble and he wouldn't stop stuttering that it was nothing, shoving the book behind his back, eyes wide. He looked like Remus had caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. After that he had ruffled the smaller boy's hair and reassured him that he didn't have to tell him if he didn't want to. Everyone was allowed their privacy, and who was he to protest? After all if his friends hadn't found out about him being a Werewolf on their own, he doubted that he would have freely offered up that information anytime soon.

Hermione came to the forefront of his mind then. She had been his first friend. The overwhelming amount of noise that drilled into his skull had made him want to curl into a ball. The noise and bustle of the Hogwarts Express only served to make him wonder if this was all a big mistake. They were all so _loud_. Boisterous laughter and elated words reverberating their way into his mind.

Then she had appeared. The other noises faded into the background, and Remus found himself both terrified and intrigued by the girl in front of him, whose voice and kind demeanour alleviated him of the raucous cacophony that had surrounded him since they had arrived on the platform. Which only made him even more afraid to accidently touch her, she didn't deserve his curse, she didn't deserve to become a wretched monster like him.

Next came the perplexing question of what to do when the trolley came around, since she had been lulled to sleep by the train's rocking. The pleasant trolley lady arrived, and with fearful eyes Remus asked her in a tiny voice if she would please wait a moment. Remus had reached out with a shaking hand and poked her, thankfully that was all it took to rouse her from her slumber.

Then she offered him chocolate frogs for imposing on him; he wanted to open his mouth and tell her that she had done anything but. She had been the reprieve in the storm, he wanted to stay with her even if it was only for a little bit longer. Before he knew what he was doing, he proposed that he help her take her sweets and snacks back to her compartment.

Hermione's smile was so warm, he couldn't remember a time in his life that someone had smiled at him like that, it wasn't forced like his Mother had taken to doing in the years before he attended Hogwarts, or the severe, permanent thin line that was etched onto his Father's face. The disappointment and fear, rolling off of him in waves; Remus could smell it most days, around the full moon it became so potent that he had taking to avoiding interacting with his parents as little as possible.

That had changed after he met her, his Mother's smile whilst weary was more genuine now; his Father just ignored him, feigning that Remus didn't exist at all. It was easier that way he supposed, and he found that as long as he had his friends, his Father's blatant rejection stung a little less as time went by. Though there were times when it smacked him full force out of nowhere.

Remus shifted from leaning up against the windowsill to glance at his neatly made bed, he had slept on it less than a handful of times this summer. What saddened him was the open trunk that was laying on top of it, the bed sinking slightly around it.

Just then a light knock on his bedroom door jarred him from his thoughts. The door began to open towards him, and then Hermione poked her head around the door.

"Remus?" Hermione asked she opened the door, peeking her head through. "I found you!"

"Does this mean I'm supposed to give you a prize?" Remus smiled crookedly, brushing his hair out of his eyes. _Mum is going to insist that she cuts it first thing when I get home...home._ Remus didn't want to say it out loud, it made him guilty to even let the thought cross his mind; Potter Manor felt more at home than Lupin Den ever had.

She reached up, and he saw the slight tremble in her left hand as she tucked her curls behind her ears, firmly keeping her right hand behind her back. She had cowed her head, and when they were inches apart, her eyes shifted to look up at him, nibbling on the corner of her lip. A sheepish expression on her face.

"What is it, Mione?" Remus whispered softly, admiring her dark eyelashes as she angled her head upwards, hazel eyes swirling with uncertainty.

"Well. You're leaving, and that sucks. I wanted to give this to you before you left. I feel kind of bad because it's not a unique gift, since Sirius has one as well-" Remus' heart deflated at that, a small smile frozen on his face. Hermione seemed to sense this with how her she stumbled over the next words that tumbled out of her mouth in an attempt to rectify this situation.

"Shit. I mean. That doesn't mean I don't think highly of you. I do. I really do. My words are failing me, nothing is coming out like I wanted. I just wanted you to know that you're always welcome here, and that you're important to me. I want you to think of this as your second home, well I mean, Hogwarts is your second home, so your third home. You're important to me Remus, and I want to make sure you know that-" Remus chuckled softly, his heart soared at how clumsily she was trying to ensure that he knew how important he was to her. _Merlin, she's beautiful._

Hermione revealed a simple white box, holding it out anxiously. Remus gratefully accepted it. Carefully shimmying the cover off, his eyes widened at the silver locket that lay in the transparent white wrapping paper, flecks of navy blue dotted across the paper. Remus was filled with such a rush of emotion that he found he could not speak. ," Hermione smiled shakily, he was just staring at it, dumbstruck. "I may make one for Jamie and Dray, but I'm not sure. Don't worry though, I'll make sure to give you something uniquely yours for Christmas-" Remus cut her off for the second time today, when he tugged her into him, face buried in her curls, she smelled like chamomile tea and peppermints. An odd combination, but as it filled his senses, it soothed and relaxed him. She was flabbergasted, she wasn't sure he would like it, and the sudden rush of affection, floored her.

Remus knew exactly what it was. Sirius wore his at all times, he never took it off; it was always tucked underneath his shirt or hidden by his robes. Lily had asked him what it was when they were frolicking about the pool a few days before she left. She was astounded how genuine he was when he replied to her. " _One of my favourite people in the world gave it to me, to remind me that I always have a home, and that I'm family. I never take it off."_ The first time Remus saw it was when the boys were getting ready for school one morning, and the locket glinting in the morning sun had caught his eye.

It wasn't just a locket though. _It meant that I'm welcome here whenever, that this is home._ His voice cracked on his first attempt, but on his second he croaked out, "This is home, Mione. Thank you. I love it," the box facing up as his hands were still wrapped around her. Hermione's smalled hands were tangled in his jumper, and Remus tried not to betray how embarrassed he felt when it occurred to him that the soft girl pressed against his chest was blossoming into a young lady. _Stop thinking about how nice it feels to have her boobs pressed up against you, stop it you prat._ Remus slowly released her, not wanting her to think that he didn't want to hug her. He loved his parents, he did. It scared him what he would do for his Mother; but it wasn't home. Not like Potter Manor, where he was surrounded by smiles, laughter, mirth, and love. Potter Manor was _home_. Where he looked forward to coming when he wasn't at Hogwarts. Where he didn't feel unwanted or feared. _I do love my parents, but..._

"I'm going to miss you, Moony," Hermione whispered in a feather light tone, her fingers pinching the bottom of his jumper.

"I'm going to miss you too, Mione," Remus felt the warm feeling that always resided in his chest when he was near Hermione, burn its way through his veins. _More than you know._

Remus of course didn't know what today meant to Hermione, and recently to Draco. That's why he didn't quite understand why there was such sorrow in her eyes, so much raw, undiluted pain. It quickly fled his mind as he resumed packing; mind occupied by other things. Mainly what a stark contrast there was between his life at Potter Manor and the Lupin residence.

Remus tried to keep his goodbyes short, even though all he wanted was to prolong them as much as possible; but the tiny voice in his mind reminded him that his Father did not tolerate tardiness.

The last thing Remus Lupin saw before backing them to go through the floo, was Hermione's hazel eyes, she was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, hand resting on her chest. Subsequently he stepped into the green flames, and emerged on the other side.

Remus saw his Father sitting with a grim expression on his face, listless eyes, arm hanging off the side of his armchair, a half full glass of Firewhisky grasped in his hand. Lyall Lupin did not move even a fraction of an inch before he said in a cold, indifferent tone, "your Mother is waiting for you in the living room." Movements slow as he raised his glass to his lips, the only sounds in his Father's Study were the sounds of the Firewhisky traveling down his throat and the fire crackling behind him. All he wanted to do was turn on his heel and go back from whence he came. Remus' ears caught the sound of pages turning accompanied by light, whimsical humming, and he gulped audibly. His Mother was here; she wasn't as sad as she used to be, she hugged him, ran her fingers lovingly through his hair. Suddenly everything wasn't as bleak or dire as it seemed. _Welcome home, Remus._

...

 **Thursday, August 2nd, 1973**

 **Potter Manor**

 **Family Room, Ground Floor**

"Make sure to write, okay?" James affectionately ruffled Peter's hair and the smaller boy smiled brightly with pink cheeks. _How did he become that spineless, grovelling rat that worshipped Voldemort?_ Draco was leaning against the wall just to the right of the door. Dorea had just pulled her left arm through her coat arm; she was taking Peter to his parents and then she was going to run some Errands in Diagon Alley. Charlus was going to go later in the week to get their things for school, reasoning out that the only thing they really needed to go for was their robes. Which Dorea said they would do sometime before the Wedding on the Twentieth.

"Bye, Pete," Draco strode confidently across the room, slinging his arm across the boys shoulders and playfully rubbing his knuckles across Peter's scalp.

"See you on the Platform, September first," Sirius snapped his fingers, "remember, nine more days." Draco turned his head in shock towards Sirius, who was the only one that had recalled that Peter still had nine days before he could take the Mandrake Leaf out from under his tongue.

"I won't let you down, or Remus," Peter said in a stubborn tone, his brow drawn together as he held his clenched fists up in front of his chest, a determined air about the usually meek boy.

"You better not," Draco's eyes flashed dangerously, but his tone was light and airy. Peter stopped by Dorea and whispered something to her, she looked like she wanted to protest, but she patted Peter's head as he walked over to the fireplace.

"Bye!" Peter waved enthusiastically, "Pettigrew Corner!" The boy threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace, and he ended up tripping into the green flames, disappearing onto the other side.

"Do you think he's alright?" Hermione asked from the door, a bit miffed that she'd missed saying goodbye.

"It's Pete, he'll be fine...right?" James turned to Sirius for clarification, who merely shrugged his shoulders, reaching up to scratch his head.

"I hope so," Sirius grimaced.

"I suppose I can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow then," Dorea sighed, shrugging her coat off of her shoulders.

"Quidditch anyone?" Draco suggested, the other three teenagers swivelled their heads in his direction, frowning. Draco raised his eyebrows as if to say, "what?"

"Quidditch sounds good, actually," Charlus murmured, Dorea ducked under his arm and tucked herself into his side.

"I'm up for it," Dorea smirked playfully.

"Really, Mum?" James laughed knowingly. "Mum is a phenomenal flyer, but she generally prefers to watch us play Quidditch," James explained.

"We could do that?" Hermione jutted in, hugging James from behind, James shifted so that his arm was around her shoulders.

"What? Go flying?" Charlus queried, arching a brow.

"I mean, we live in the countryside, and I've only recently starting flying so I've never gone with you guys," Hermione answered, jutting out her bottom lip pleadingly.

"You boys up for it?" Dorea turned to her sons.

"Yupp, Mum," Sirius put his hands on hips, and puffed out his chest.

"James? Draco?" Charlus asked, squeezing Dorea's hip, which resulted in her poking him, hard, in the side. _They aren't the parents I grew up with, but I love them so much it's scary. I would do anything for them. Not just them, Mione, Jamie, Moony, Sirius...maybe even Pete. Fuck._

"I'm up for it, it's been a while since we've just gone for a good fly," Draco answered amiably.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go flying!" James said exuberantly.

It took the Potters; who Sirius officially considered himself apart of, less than fifteen minutes to change, get ready and meet up around the back of the house where the broom shed was.

"Not the cherry wood broom, Mum. It doesn't go as fast as I like," Draco said, handing his Mother back the broom. She narrowed her eyes before switching it for another.

"Happy now?" Dorea said sardonically as she handed Draco the new broom.

"Thanks, Mum," Draco pecked her on the cheek, winked cheekily at her and then went to wait with Charlus, Sirius and James.

"He's lucky I love him," Dorea pursed her lips, a sour expression on her face, but she had a playful twinkle in her eye. She turned to hand Hermione a broom, twisting back around to shut the shed doors behind her.

"We all set?" Charlus inquired when his wife and daughter joined him and his sons.

"Affirmative," Hermione nodded, swinging her leg over her broom.

Charlus was the first to kick of the ground, hovering five feet off of the ground, awaiting for the rest of his family to join him. Dorea sailed through the air, barefoot and lightly shoving him as she ascended through the air.

"Mum?" Hermione gasped, dumbstruck.

"Now I see where you get your wild streak, Foxy," Sirius winked audaciously before zipping away.

Hermione fumed silently for a moment before chasing after him, "Sirius Black!"

"Hey! Don't go having all the fun without us!" James belted out, tapping Draco who nodded in understanding. The two brothers swiftly flew through the air after their friends and parents.

Dorea and Charlus were flying side by side in front of them, grinning and glancing back at their children frequently to make sure they following them. Hermione had caught up to Sirius and was reaching for him with one hand, whilst Sirius successfully managed to dodge all of her assaults against him. Until she landed a solid hit on his left upper arm.

"Bloody hell, woman!" Draco heard Sirius complain.

"You chosen your electives for this year?" James asked his brother randomly.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes," Draco answered, neglecting to mention that Hermione was doing the same exact subjects.

"I'm going to do Care of Magical Creatures as well!" James exclaimed merrily, letting go of his broom and sailing through the air, the wind blowing his hair back. "Then I'm thinking Divination, I had thought about Muggle Studies to understand Evans better...but I think I'll just ask her directly," James smirked.

"Divination is a load of rubbish but it's wicked easy to do well in," Draco grinned wryly. _I wonder what it would be like to do every subject there was available for OWLs and NEWTs level?_ Draco wondered flippantly, _I bet I could do it. Be the first person to get all O's at both testing levels._

"Sounds like my kind of subject," James laughed jovially, not asking Draco how he knew that.

Flying gave Draco clarity of mind, up here things made sense. It was simple, the complicated things that occurred on the ground didn't travel up here. Draco felt free when he was flying, and his chest felt warm when James flew to catch up to Hermione and Sirius. James leaned over and hugged Hermione despite the fact that they were over a hundred feet up in the air, Hermione bright protests brought a smile to his face. _The old me would cringe at these thoughts, but I would definitely die for them. Before I would have just said I would kill for them maybe, but never die. It's strange how knowing that doesn't bother me._

Draco shook his head at how flippant his friends were, smirking as he leaned forward to catch up. They were his. His family and his friends. _Mine._ Draco's eyes were locked on the long, raven black curls that were flowing backwards in the wind, _she is...no Draco. That is one thing that you can't have._

* * *

 **Siriusly...the next chapter will be the wedding at Malfoy Manor. Make sure to bring your congratulations for the newlyweds :p**

 **Depending on how I feel I may post it within the next couple days, not 100% sure.**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH.**

 **Indieblue xx**

 **For you Kitty Cat xxx :***


	22. Do You Hear The Wedding Bells Chiming?

**So it's about 12:30 AM where I am, and I can't sleep, so I decided, you know what? I'm going to post the Wedding chapter, since anyone else who can't sleep like me might want to read something? Not quite sure where I was going with this.**

 **I can't believe it's November already, it was just June. Wow I feel really old right now...even though I'm not...I get a tad weird in the wee hours of the morning, I'm really, really sorry.**

 **Please let me know what you think, I work quite hard on all my stories and I really like to get feedback on whether I'm doing an alright job or not.**

 **For everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, hopefully I'll respond to you tomorrow some time *fingers crossed* well later today technically. Also...THANK YOU, you beautiful humans you xx**

 **I hope everyone had a great day, and if you're reading this when you wake up I hope you have a lovely day.**

 **My Fantastic Beta: prattster666, who is beyond amazing!**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry belongs to J.K. Rowling and only the story line and any OC's are mine.**

* * *

 **August 20th, 1973**

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy's Wedding**

Hermione and Draco were wary and afraid to return to Malfoy Manor for different reasons. Draco had watched Hermione get tortured here, and done nothing to stop it. Not to mention all the other memories of dark, terrible things that had happened from the summer after his fifth year until the war ended. Yet this was the place he had grown up, there were some happy memories here, but the stains of War shrouded most of them.

Hermione was trying to keep it together, Dorea sensing something was wrong had tucked her daughter into her side, Draco holding his 'twin's' right hand. This was the place she had been tortured by Bellatrix; who was most certainly going to be here since it was her sister's wedding. Not only that, but Draco had gone through horrible things here as well, so despite the fact that she quivered like a leaf when the Manor loomed above them, she shoved her fears down.

This was important for all of them; it would be Dorea's first time in the presence of all of her family members at the same time in years. Charlus was going to see several people he didn't particularly like, the main one being Orion Black. The silver lining was he would be able to see Abraxas who, despite his views on Blood Purity, was quite the charming man.

After Dorea convinced her parents not to marry her to another Black, they had set up for Abraxas and her to wed. Dorea decided that was a much better alternative; she was almost okay with it, then Charlus Potter had walked into her life. He was older than her by four years, and she hadn't paid much mind to the Gryffindors whilst she was at school. She had been walking through Diagon Alley when he had literally crashed right into her, one look into those warm, hazel eyes and she knew she was in trouble. She had never met anyone quite like him; he jumped in puddles on rainy days, only ate double chocolate, caramel ice-cream (all of the other flavours were a waste of time), and he fought for his friends and those he cared about with a such fervent passion that it had floored her. When he had first kissed her, he picked her up and span her in a circle afterwards, the joy and happiness that he so childishly exuded had only further her affections for him. It wasn't your typical Pureblood courtship, and Dorea loved it. Before she knew it, she had duelled her Mother for the right to marry Charlus; after he asked her parents officially for her hand in marriage. Abraxas had been more than understanding, just happy that his long time friend had found true happiness.

They walked up the stairs, and into the foyer; to their surprise the house wasn't as dark and twisted as they remembered. It almost had a light airy feel to it. The walls were painted a pale green, and the floors were pale hardwoods. The outside more morbid than the inside and the gardens. Dorea put a hand to her chest in delight when she saw the silver and rose gold decorations that littered the outside of the Manor.

Several distant relatives either greeted them with false pleasantries, whilst others merely looked on, either with interested or disdainful expressions.

"Dorea!" Cynus walked towards the Potters with open arms, and Draco narrowed his eyes warily.

James had spotted Sirius standing miserably next to his parents and brother, and he began to wave subtlety at his best friend. The grey eyed boy perked up considerably when he saw that the Potter brood had arrived. Ignoring his Mother's vehement protests, he dodged when she reached out to stop him, and jogged over to them; ducking in and out of the various wedding attendees. All dressed to the nines in their fancy wedding attire. Dorea, however, stood out with her cream dress with deep, royal purple detailing on the lower half of the skirt. It had a sweetheart neckline and the bodice was tight until the bottom of her ribs where it flowed freely from there to her ankles, the skirt made of a light chiffon material. Both of the Potter woman had their hair left out to freely billow down their backs, Dorea's in slight waves whereas Hermione's hair had calmed down a bit and reached halfway down her back in bouncy curls.

"Cygnus," Dorea smiled tightly, offering her right hand, which he pressed his lips to in one fluid motion.

"You age wondrously, may I add," Cygnus smiled broadly, reaching out to shake Charlus' hand; who had worn a warm smile the entire time, ignoring the death glare Orion was sending his way.

"As do you," Dorea responded politely.

"These must be your lovely children," Cygnus turned his attention to the three Potter siblings. James quirked a brow and looked up at Cygnus with a sceptical narrowing of his eyes.

"Yes, James, Hermione and Draco," Dorea touched each child lightly on the head as she called their name. Cygnus gave Hermione an odd look when he saw how tense she looked, also noting how tightly she clung to her twin's robe sleeve.

"The two of you are quite a mystery to the rest of the family," Cygnus stated, greeting another guest as they passed by him, shaking their hand curtly.

Just then, the wedding band to the left of the altar area began to play soft music, and Druella, who was wearing a long, navy blue dress with a halter neck, a neat string of pearls, and long gloves to match her dress; ushered everyone to their seats. She hurriedly made her way over to the Potters.

"Dorea," She nodded politely, then turned to her husband, "you need to go and get Cissa. She's waiting for you just inside." Druella craned her head to the side and sighed in relief when Lucius took his place. Hermione recognized a few of his grooms with a bad taste in her mouth, they were the same boys that had thrown about Peter. Draco on the other hand was more focused on the bridesmaids, only recognizing Bellatrix, the other girls looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place them.

"Please have a seat, Dorea, Charlus, children," Druella smile didn't quite reach her eyes as she turned on her heel and stalked to one of the reserved seats at the front.

The music got louder, and the Potters quickly hurried to a few seats at the back, Sirius averted his gaze from his Mother and sat in between James and Draco, Hermione sitting between Draco and Dorea, whose head was resting on her husband's shoulder.

A familiar head of platinum blonde hair stuck out towards the front and Dorea smiled secretly, she would have to ensure that they had a proper conversation before they left.

Hermione was examining the fibres of her dress with great intensity when Draco angled his head to check on her, eyes wide and hands clutching the deep purple fabric as if her life depended on it. Gently he nudged her shoulder with his and her head snapped up violently. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Narcissa's arm interlocked with that of her Father as he walked her down the aisle. Hermione was surprised how different this wedding was from traditional wizarding weddings, when she recalled Draco telling her that Narcissa had written and explained that it was her idea; a _friend_ of hers had told her about some muggle traditions and she loved the idea. Narcissa had also added that her husband to-be didn't know that.

When she reached the end of the aisle and stood opposite Lucius, both Draco and Hermione were flummoxed when a single tear ran down Lucius' cheek.

"He really loves her...doesn't he?" Hermione whispered into Draco's ear.

"Seems so," Draco replied, barely audible; his gaze was now locked on his parents. Narcissa was wearing elegant traditional wedding robes, in a deep emerald green colour with white detailing, and Lucius was wearing matching male robes.

Hermione found she couldn't focus on the ceremony as much as she tried, just being this close to _that_ room was bringing horrid images to the surface, and _her_ voice. Screaming again and again, over and over, questions, things that Hermione couldn't or wouldn't answer. Her forearm felt like it was on fire, the letters being carved into her flesh repeatedly, it didn't stop, and she rubbed at it discreetly. Trying not to ruin anyone else's experience. She made the mistake of looking down, and just as if it was fresh and new, the vibrant red letters stood out against her pale skin. _Mudblood_.

She couldn't think, not coherently at least. Which led to her making an even bigger mistake, her eyes glanced upwards and the woman that haunted her nightmares was right there, in long black robes. Wild hair pinned back for once, and she didn't look as annoyed as she always did. Except she was younger, she wasn't as deranged and mad yet. Hermione rubbed at her forearm harder, her nails accidently scratching across her skin, causing the skin to turn red and for welts to rise up. _She's different. She's different, and...I...I'm different. I'm Hermione Potter. I'm Hermione Potter_. Hermione repeated it over and over in her mind like a mantra. The rest of her family completely oblivious to her inner turmoil, including Draco.

Draco was so intently focused on watching the moment his parents were bonded together for life he didn't notice Hermione's quick, frantic breaths, her unfocused eyes. Someone else did however.

Sirius was happy for Cissa, he was, but he hated family events, and unfortunately her wedding fell into that category. His Mother forced Kreacher to braid Sirius' hair back, something he had whinged and complained bitterly about the entire time, from when they left the house, well into when they arrived. Walburga had discreetly smacked him across the back of his head; said he was embarrassing her. Moments later smiling brightly at whoever she had decided to engage in conversation with.

Which led Sirius to look around absently during the ceremony, when he saw Hermione clawing at her arm. Subtlety he hit Draco's hand, and the raven haired boy didn't even really look at him properly before switching seats with him when Sirius gestured at what he wanted. Draco was simply pleased that he got a better look at what was going on. James frowned and opened his mouth to ask them what they were doing, but Sirius mouthed 'later'.

Sirius carefully put a hand on Hermione's; startled at the sudden contact she looked up at him in a panic, but her breathing had slowed down.

With sad eyes he looked at her red, welted forearm, a few thin lines where her nails had broken the surface had tiny beads of blood emerging from the cuts. He pulled her into him, arm wrapped around her shoulders, and she began to breathe a bit steadier. He didn't understand why she was bring harm to herself. Resigning himself to the fact that Hermione was stubborn and she wouldn't tell him unless she wanted to, he just held her. _Maybe it has to do with their nightmares._

"I now pronounce you bonded for life!" The spindly wizard who was conducting the ceremony exclaimed merrily, and Lucius smirked crookedly before tugging his new wife to him and claiming her lips. The cheering and clapping that followed was polite on some parts, hearty and joyous on others; but none could compete with Charlus at the back, whistling and clapping loudly. A few people gave him weird looks over their shoulders, but he quite frankly, did not care.

The reception was where things got messy.

Everyone was mingling about as Narcissa and Lucius danced in the middle of the Ballroom. When Bellatrix screamed in a haughty and disgusted tone, "You wretched Blood Traitor! How dare you show your traitorous face!"

All heads snapped in the direction of Bellatrix's complaints, the music stopped. Silence. Everyone froze and three hundred and four pairs of eyes anxiously darted between Druella, Cygnus, Bellatrix, the Bride and the newly arrived guest.

Standing with her head held high, unwavering gaze locked on Narcissa, was Andromeda Tonks.

* * *

 **I'm going to post the next bit soon, and I'm so, so glad I wrote a lot when I had the chance, so now I have a bit stockpiled.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, again please let me know x**

 **Love y'all munchkins!**

 **Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. I know the wedding seems quite muggle like, it was what Narcissa wanted, and what the Bride wants she gets, especially if she's Narcissa.**

 **I did give a hint towards the beginning, but basically she talked about it with someone very close to her, any and all guess are welcome!**


	23. Tainted

**I don't have much to say, but I thought I'd give you the second part since I'm in such a good mood, I hope you like it! As I literally just posted the first half of it less than thirty minutes ago.**

 **My wonderful Beta: prattster666 xxx**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

Pandemonium. Chaos. Nothing could describe the moments that had followed Andromeda's arrival. Narcissa let go of Lucius and bolted to her sister's side, reaching into her robes and retrieving her wand.

"She is my guest," Narcissa said in a firm, cold tone, reaching behind her and grasping onto her sister's forearm.

" _Cissa_!" Bellatrix snarled, eyeing Andromeda like she was a lion stalking a gazelle, ready to rip her teeth into her prey.

"NO! Bella, she is our _sister_ , and if I wish to have her at my wedding, I will." Narcissa declared in a no-nonsense tone.

"Narcissa," Cygnus started but the murderous look on his youngest daughter's face halted him in his tracks, hands raised in surrender.

"Cygnus," Druella hissed into her husband's ear, tugging on the back of his robes by his elbow.

"Now, now. There's no need for all this tension and animosity," Abraxas Malfoy remarked, emerging through the crowd.

Abraxas Malfoy had a presence about him that filled the room, your eye immediately followed him regardless of whether you wished to or not. His platinum blonde hair was cropped fairly close to his scalp, combed backwards with a few bangs hanging down onto his forehead. Hermione shivered when she met him gaze for a split second, his grey eyes sharp and piercing. Abraxas was not a man to be trifled with, that much she gained from the brief moment their eyes met. He was a tall man, about six foot three, with impeccable posture and no movement was without purpose; calculated and precise. Abraxas Malfoy was a man who believed in wit and knowing how to present oneself, and to be able to deal with any situation that arose. It was obvious how widely respected he was, within this room alone, as all of the hushed whispers ceased instantaneously upon his remark.

"She married a _filthy Mudblood_ , she's _tainted_! She is _no_ sister of mine!" Bellatrix shrieked at the top of her lungs, wild-eyed, strands of hair freeing themselves from her up-do. The veins in her neck were bulging and her fist were shaking at her sides.

"I suggest you watch your tongue, _Bellatrix_. Especially how you address my husband or I," Andromeda spoke for the first time since arriving, and her tone bit and sliced through the air.

"Cygnus," Abraxas said in a calm tone, but as he turned to face the man in question, it was clear what he wanted. Control your daughter or I will.

"Bella-"

"I don't listen to Blood Traitors!" Bellatrix snarled, wand in hand she opened her mouth to throw what was probably a nasty hex Andromeda's way. Hermione didn't know what came over her, or why she did it, but the image of the Bellatrix looking so much like her future self in the Department of Mysteries; flipped something inside of her. She didn't think, she didn't hesitate, in a clear voice that rebounded vociferously throughout the room, the next words that spilled from her lips changed everything. "Enough, _Stupefy_!" Hermione was turned on her side, wand raised defiantly as she and the other guests watched the red flash of light sail through the air and hit Bellatrix straight in the chest.

Abraxas faced Hermione with interest and a crooked smile was splayed across his face; with high cheekbones, a sharp jawline, and a pointed nose. With a smooth grace he made his way across the way to them, clearly happy to see Dorea.

"I see your daughter is as straight forward as you are, Doe," Abraxas grinned broadly as he lightly embraced Dorea. She arched a brow at the nickname, but her lips twitched upwards anyways. "Charlus," Abraxas shook Charlus' hand with a single, solid pump.

"You're going to ignore that everyone is now staring at us, of course," Dorea tilted her head to the side, hand against her cheek.

"Let them stare, I didn't see any of them stepping up to stop the girl," Abraxas tsked, angling his head in Hermione's direction he added, "Brilliant aim, my dear."

"Thank you," Hermione responded politely, feeling strong, powerful. _I knocked her out, I knocked Bellatrix out...I'm not shaking, I'm okay. I'm Hermione Potter and I faced her, I defeated her._

"Are we not going to acknowledge the fact that Dorea's daughter just assaulted young Bellatrix?" Orion asked in a loud, snooty tone. Hermione glanced up when she heard a low growl coming from her Father, hazel eyes flashing dangerously, Dorea put a hand on her husband's forearm. Charlus blinked hard, seeming to come to his senses; eyes still guarded and vigilant. _Daddy really doesn't like Orion._ Hermione was filled with a rush of affection for her Father at how protective he was, especially since it was on her behalf.

"Well then we would need to first examine that Miss Black was about to do the same to a guest at her sister's wedding, her own sister," Abraxas replied in a firm voice, not even bothering to look at Orion.

Walburga looked like she was about to say something when Narcissa spoke up.

"This is my wedding, she is my sister, she is my guest, anyone else that has a problem can show themselves out." Narcissa had yet to put away her wand, waiting to ensure that no one else was going to try their hand at hexing or cursing her sister.

After that everyone went back to their conversations, albeit a little more forced that they had been previously. Dorea, Charlus and Abraxas made sure the children were okay by themselves, before they excused themselves, to go back out into the gardens to get some fresh air and catch up. Hermione, Sirius, Draco and James were beckoned over by Narcissa, ignoring the stares, they held their heads high as they strode across the room. Hermione in particular felt the complete opposite of how she did during the ceremony. She could hear her heart beating in her ears, she had conquered her fear; or at least faced it. Nothing would be able to tear her down right now, she was infallible.

"Thank you," Narcissa offered her hand to Hermione, who took it and was surprised when the older witch lightly squeezed it.

Lucius was conversing with his groomsmen not too far away, just out of hearing range, a concerned look on his face, but Narcissa shot him a reassuring look, though it did not seem to soothe his nerves or concerns.

"I would like to echo my sister's sentiment, thank you very much," Andromeda smiled warmly, her dark curls were shoulder length, grey eyes kind, and there was an underlying sense of constant vigilance about her. She was quite slender, and Hermione thought that they wouldn't be able to stop the conflict if any of them noticed how rounded Andromeda's stomach was; even with how loose her robes were. The woman's eyes sparked with curiosity as she looked upon Hermione. "I'm five months along, but I'm quite small," Andromeda whispered, Narcissa's eyes rounded, and she swiped at her eyes before hugging her sister tightly.

"Don't cry now, love," Andromeda ran her hand along the side of Narcissa's hair, ensuring that she didn't disturb her sister's elaborate hairstyle. "You must introduce me to these fine young wizards and witch. Aside from our reckless little Sirius," Andromeda smirked when Sirius smiled innocently at her comment.

"Draco Potter and Hermione Potter, they are the adopted twins of Charlus Potter and Dorea, well Great-Aunt Dorea," Narcissa gestured to the twins respectively, Draco winking at Andromeda when his name was called. Which drew a soft, breathy laugh from the fine featured woman. She was the essence of elegance, evident in the way she spoke and carried herself. "Last but certainly not least, James Potter, their son by blood."

"Lovely to meet you, mon cheri," James did a miniature bow, an arrogant grin on his face.

Their pleasantries were short lived however when Druella and Cygnus joined the works. "You are not welcome here," Cygnus hissed in a harsh tone, Druella pinched his side, but she avoided meeting her eldest daughter's eye. They had both been occupied with taking Bellatrix to another room and making small talk with the guests. Now the whispers were focused on the fact that Missus Malfoy had failed to make an appearance at her only son's wedding, (Cygnus had asked his cousin Walburga to take some of the attention off of the events that had just taken place, and she had done so gladly).

"Hello Father, how nice to see you," Andromeda responded dryly.

"I cannot say the same," Cygnus gritted out between clenched teeth, the vein by his temple pulsing with silent anger.

"I only came since Cissa invited me, after this you don't have to worry, you will never see me again if I can help it," Andromeda blatantly cleared up any misunderstandings about her actions and why she was here with one fell swoop.

"Today is supposed to be happy, at least try," Narcissa smiled sweetly, but her Father's eyes drifted to her hand; her wand still firmly in her grasp, and he read between the lines.

"Fine," Cygnus narrowed his eyes at Andromeda and turned on his heel to leave, Druella followed him without a word having been spoken to her eldest child.

"Family," Draco drawled in a blasé manner, breaking up the tension filled silence that had prevailed in the moments after Narcissa and Andromeda's parents left.

"I like him," Andromeda said fondly.

"So do I," Narcissa winked playfully at Draco. "I think it best if Dromeda and I slip away for a bit, you lot will be alright on your own?" The subsequent words in the affirmative did not do much to reassure the blonde, but she nodded regardless, leading her sister away from the rest of the guests.

"One hell of a wedding," Sirius shook his head in disbelief, propping his forearm on James' shoulder.

"One hell of a wedding," James repeated, shaking his head. "Let's go back by Mum and Dad."

"Yea, I second that, not only will it infuriate my Mum, but I get to spend more time with you lot," Sirius sang exuberantly.

"Infuriate? Whoa, we're pulling out all the big words today," Draco chuckled.

Sirius swung his arm across James' shoulders as the two boys led the way. _This has definitely been a wedding to remember, I got to see my parents get married, how bizarre. Not many people can say that._ Draco shook out his hair, it was longer than it had ever been in his life, hanging over his ears, yet he couldn't find it within himself to care. Draco took one last look over his shoulder at Lucius, talking with his friends and a pang went through him. It was a cruel yet beautiful thing to have them here like this. Here, but not have a clue who he really was. _I can't wait to see the look on Father's face when he sees me again, in the future...if we get back that is. I'm sure it'll be priceless._

...

"I shouldn't have come, Cissa. It was a mistake," Andromeda grasped her sister's hands in hers. They were in a small study on the first floor, far away from the ruckus of the reception.

"No. I wanted you here, I don't think you should have been shunned for marrying a...muggleborn," Narcissa said tactfully.

"Cissa...our paths are diverging, we can't see each other anymore," Andromeda said with a closed eyes, squeezing her sister's hands.

"Dromeda-"

"This is what I want, Cissa," Andromeda opened her grey eyes and they pierced her sister's blue ones sharply. "This is how it needs to be. I love you, and I'll miss you, but I made my bed and I need to lay in it."

"I'm going to miss you," Narcissa said after a few pregnant moments. "Please send me an owl when you have your baby at least."

"It's a girl," Andromeda pulled her sister into a hug, surprising Narcissa. "We're thinking about calling her Nymphadora."

"She won't like that name," Narcissa teased her sister, trying to remember what she smelt like; she smelt like the gardens after it had just rained, fresh and fragrant.

"I love you, Dromeda," Narcissa said as her sister pulled away.

"Remember, Cissa. You don't have to do what everyone expects you to. It's your life, you can live it how you want." Andromeda said solemnly.

Narcissa didn't even manage to get a word out before Andromeda let go of her and hurried to the door, pausing with her hand on the knob. Taking in a deep breath, Andromeda Tonks walked out of the room, and thus her sister's life for years to come.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Indieblue xx**


	24. Hogwarts Bound

**I posted a drabble about them getting ready for the Malfoy Wedding in my Drabbles and Shorts series if anyone wanted to check it out. I didn't quite seeing it fitting inside this story, but I did still want to post it somewhere.**

 **I just updated It Was Her Ginger Hair, and I'm so sorry to everyone who reads this story and that one. (Sidenote, We reached 30 followers on that one...Bloody mental, Blimey! as Ron would say). They will know why I'm apologizing, it'll be okay soon...maybe. The Draco bit was a bit heart wrenching to write, (ok, fine, maybe reaaally heart wrenching).**

 **This is just a quick note, I'm updating my other time travel fic tonight, I'll either post it just before or just after this one! (Time Travel? Piece of Cake).**

 **I have their third year almost about planned out, so if there is anything you really, really want to see in this school year then now's the time to let me know :p Look forward to OC's and to old characters written anew! :D**

 **I thought I ought to mention this now, I've already chosen a couple people for this (some of them don't know yet), but I'm going to be doing a Christmas oneshot/drabbles compilation/series. If the people I'm thinking of don't like Christmas then I'll write you something else. In a way it's my Christmas gift to you, the people who review all the time and make me smile. I love you guys so, so much! Pairings like LunaxHarry, SiriusxHermione, RemusxHermione, GinnyxTheo. Or even if you like a pairing from one of my stories and you want to see a scene that doesn't necessarily fit into the storyline etc.**

 **Don't worry if I can't squeeze you in though; the same drabbles series I mentioned before is entirely for requests and anything that strikes my fancy.**

 **My FANTASTIC beta: prattster666, love you Kitty Cat!**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and only the story line and any OC's are mine.**

* * *

September came in a flurry of reds, oranges and yellows. Hermione had received a few letters since the wedding; Sirius telling her that his Mother wouldn't stop going on about Andromeda and her insolence at showing her face when she was burned off the tree, and how she had stunned Bellatrix. Peter informing her that he had successfully managed to go the full month with the Mandrake leaf under his tongue. Alice saying how much she missed her and that Sir Nicholas missed her as well, Kira excitedly explaining why her month long trip to Spain had been phenomenal, and Nancy had sent her a howler. Which confused Hermione until she opened it, and Nancy's breathy and musical voice poured out as she sang a song that she had written especially for Hermione judging on the lyrics. James found Hermione tearing up, having walked into her room just as Nancy finished the last, heart wrenching note. Lily's letter entailed her parents being delighted when she showed them some of her pictures from this school year, and Petunia being her normal, snooty self. Her parents had liked the picture of all of the Gryffindor girls so much that they had it framed; Lily said that they needn't do that, especially because others may see it. Petunia sneered and said if she was really worried about being a freak maybe she should stop, drop out of that rubbish school and go to a normal one.

Remus' letter however worried her, it was short and she sensed that his time back at Lupin Den was not overtly pleasant.

After Sirius left(three days before the wedding), the three Potter children spent most of their time with their parents, flying or playing Quidditch. Charlus joined in when he didn't have work. Thus how they languidly spent the rest of their summer vacation.

Then came the morning of September first and it was a hectic one.

"Boys, hurry up! We're going to be late!" Dorea yelled upstairs, Charlus and Hermione already in the foyer waiting for the others. Charlus had Hermione tucked into his side, enjoying properly talking to his daughter for the last time in the next few months.

"Sorry, sorry!" Draco apologized, hair askew, his button down open and flying out behind him as he hurried down the stairs, face a bit strained as he lifted his trunk down beside him.

"Where is your brother?" Dorea asked in exasperation, tapping her foot.

"Coming," Draco reached the landing, and Dorea frowned when Storm flew from upstairs and landed on her son's shoulder. Draco smirked, reaching up and revealing a treat between his fingers, the owl hooted happily and quickly snatched it up.

"JAMES HARRY POTTER!," Draco froze on his way to Hermione and his father. _Harry?_ Dorea quickly glanced at Draco and then grumbled under her breath, "Charlus, I was right when I said we should have given him a middle name from my side of the family. Your Father whilst a lovely man that unfortunately died too soon, was always late for everything."

When Draco saw Hermione, he knew that she had heard it as well; though she looked a lot calmer than he thought she would.

 _We never did get to go out and use the Polyjuice Potion, we were so caught up in everything else that's going on. I wonder if I can convince Mione to sneak out of the castle on a weekend and go into muggle London. That being said we'll_ _have a wider variety to pick from with all the older students._

"Master Draco, Master James and Mistress Hermione will behave, yes?" Mipsy appeared with a pop, hands on her hips.

"We'll certainly try, Mips," Hermione laughed, eyes lighting up when James and Dorea finally joined them.

"Are we all set? Textbooks, robes, clothes, quills,-"

"Mum we've got everything," James laughed, and Dorea poked his shoulder.

"Just keep in mind that you said that, because if you forget anything do not expect me to send it to you. No matter how many times you beg and plead," Dorea patted her son's head, and James scrunched up his nose in thought. _Probably going through a mental checklist, making sure he does actually have everything._ Draco mused, his fingers flying down his shirt as he began to do up the buttons; Hermione shook her head, untangling herself from Charlus and buttoning Draco's two top buttons. Draco's eyes lowered, looking into Hermione's hazel ones; her fingers were still resting on his chest.

"Time to go," Charlus said, snapping both of them out of it. Hermione ducked her head, hiding her face behind her hair, squatting down and picking Midnight up. The black cat meowed happily, eyes locked on Draco over Hermione's shoulder. Draco shook his head whilst securing the lock on Storm's cage. _Ruddy cat always seems to know something I don't._ With that the Potter brood swiftly gathered their belongings and were off.

As per usual the platform was crowded with numerous parents and family giving heartfelt goodbyes to the students of Hogwarts. Hermione frowned at how loud and boisterous it was, hoping that Remus was going to be okay amidst all of this ruckus.

"Don't forget to write, do you hear me? I'm not afraid to use a Howler if I must," Dorea arched a brow at James, who scratched his head sheepishly.

"Bye, Daddy," Hermione hugged her Father tightly, whilst Draco patted James' shoulder in sympathy before getting tugged into a hug by his Mother.

"Why if it isn't my real family," Sirius joked, Remus was standing beside him, rolling his eyes.

"Sirius ran away from his parents as quickly as he could," Remus' eyes were locked on Hermione as she pulled away from her Father.

"Remus," Hermione breathed out, flinging herself in his arms; not caring who was watching on the platform, ignoring everyone else as whispers began to kick up.

"I see how it is, Foxy," Sirius sighed, Hermione's eyes flashed warningly, and Sirius ducked away quickly to the Potter boys with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Pete is holding a compartment for us," Hermione heard Sirius tell James and Draco.

"Did you enjoy the wedding? A certain loud and reckless boy told me you certainly made it an event to remember," Remus whispered in her ear. _Was his voice always this deep?_

"I'm not quite sure to what exactly he's referring to," Hermione smiled innocently, untangling herself from Remus.

"You chose your subjects already, right?" Remus asked as he gently reached over and grabbed her trunk.

"Yes I have, and you don't need to-"

"I want to," Remus blushed, twisting around so she couldn't see his face, but the tips of his ears were bright pink.

"I'll be right there, I need to say farewell to my lovely Mother," Hermione smiled. Remus nodded and headed towards the train.

"Moony! You didn't carry my trunk you wanker!" Sirius complained loudly. James grumbled something under his breath about 'boundaries', and Hermione rolled her eyes. _He should be the last person to tell someone else about boundaries_. The boys followed after Remus, playfully shoving each other as they went. Pausing by the train to wave goodbye to Dorea and Charlus one final time.

"Bye Mum," Hermione ducked between a plump, jolly man and a spindly, tall man that reminded her of a beanpole, and kissed her Mum on the cheek.

"You keep those boys in line," Dorea gave her a pointed look. "I know you all like to get up to mischief, but maybe let Minerva have a breather before you give her a headache this year." _Sorry, Mum. We already have a present for Minnie._ Hermione smiled sweetly at her Mum.

"Mischief? Us?" Hermione blinked at her Mum with wide, innocent eyes.

"You're becoming more like me every day," Dorea smirked, shaking her head slightly, leaning down to press a kiss to her daughter's curls. "Go on now, before the train leaves."

"Come on, Midnight," Hermione made a kissing noise at the cat sitting neatly by her feet, the black cat was licking its' paw, and seemed to nod when Hermione addressed him.

Dorea and Charlus watched their last child cross the platform and hop onto the train, bending down to pick up Midnight and stroking the top of the cat's head. The corner of Dorea's lips twitched upwards when Hermione used one of Midnight's paws to wave goodbye, cradling the cat in her arms like a babe. Then she disappeared into the train in search of her friends, a new school year had officially begun.

...

Hermione didn't have to look long before she found the compartment that the boys had chosen, greeted by exuberant talking and laughter as she slid open the door.

"Look who we found, Mione!" Sirius exclaimed upon seeing that Hermione had joined them.

"Hey, Hermione," Frank smiled kindly. _He's taller, and his voice broke. I think I'm going to win the bet that Alice and Frank get together this year. I wonder, if they do, then they most likely stayed together until they got married. At some point they must have had doubts. Doubts about being with the same person for your entire life, having never been with anyone else. Although I admire that, they know what they want and they aren't going to wonder what's out there._ Frank was wearing a plain, casual, plum robes and black shoes.

"How was your summer, Frank?" Hermione asked merrily, stepping over Sirius' crossed ankles and squishing herself between Draco and Remus. "Thanks for bringing my trunk onto the train," Hermione leaned to her right and whispered softly in Remus' ear so no one else could hear her.

"Quite good," Frank responded, when Sirius elbowed him playfully.

"Frankie here was probably sending letters back and forth constantly with the future Missus Longbottom," Sirius wiggled his eyebrows. _Hit the nail on the head there._

"Leave Frank alone," Hermione slipped her shoe off and in one smooth motion, shoved Sirius' leg with her foot. She regretted her decision immediately when he got a twinkle in his eye. _Oh no_.

Sirius grabbed a hold of her foot and tugged her towards him so she was on the edge of her seat. Only Hermione could hear the low growl rumbling from Remus. "Sirius Black, don't you dare," Hermione warned.

"Sorry, love. Didn't quite hear you," with a firm grip on her leg, he used his other hand to dance across the sole of her foot. _Don't laugh, don't let him know your ticklish. Don't laugh._ Hermione's face was pinking from physically restraining herself from laughing, refusing to let them know that she was ticklish.

Her salvation came in the form of a short, fiery girl with cropped, deep red hair. Lily stood in the entrance of the compartment. Eyes darting from Peter stuffing his face with a cauldron cake, Frank looking unsure whether to laugh or help Hermione, Draco leaning against the compartment window with an amused look on his face, Remus looking peeved, James' face frozen in a smile, and finally Sirius and Hermione's odd position. "You lot are beyond strange...do you know that?" Lily shook her head, spinning on her heel and closing the compartment door behind her before heading to her left.

Lily's interruption had given Hermione the opportunity to break free of Sirius' grasp, allowing her the ability to flick his forehead. He was not impressed.

Hermione looked past Draco, drifting into a daydream for the majority of their ride to Hogwarts, where at some point the rest of the occupants of the compartment had fallen asleep. Remus and Draco, Draco and Remus. Hermione glanced between the two boys laying beside her, Draco's head lolled back and leaning on his palm, and Remus' head resting on her shoulder. Hermione glanced around at all of her sleeping boys, and couldn't help but wonder what this year had in store for them. Something interesting always happened at Hogwarts _. I hope this year goes well, and hopefully I figure out what's going on here._ Hermione thought the last bit whilst looking at Remus. Conflicting emotions swirling inside the pit of her stomach.

Hermione decided to follow her boy's example, and she let the train's gentle rocking lull her to sleep. She would think about those things some other time, for now she had other things to contend with. The last thing she saw before her eyelids grew too heavy to lift anymore was Peter, covered in candy and wrappers, and she couldn't help but think of Ron. After all Peter had been his rat. For the first time in months, she saw him, clear as day. Ginger hair and all, and when she ran into his embrace she would have sworn it was real. That was how she spent the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts; dreaming of her ginger haired best friend guiding her to the Burrow. Everyone was there, everyone. Including James and Lily, Alice and Frank and even Peter. A single tear ran down her cheek as she dreamed, a dream so sweet, that she almost wished that she never woke up.

...

 **Friday, January 1st, 1999**

 **Malfoy Manor**

Narcissa paced back and forth in front of their bed, she was wearing a pair of black shorts that came about mid thigh, a deep purple velvet top, and loose, open emerald robes.

"I think Andromeda should refrain from giving you all these new clothes," Lucius was lounging on bed, a book clasped between his hands and resting in his lap; eyes following his wife's movements.

"Dromeda can give me whatever she wants," Narcissa spat acidly, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Cissa...what's wrong?" Lucius frowned, closing his book, not even bothering to memorize what page he was on. He got out of bed, walking around to his wife.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered harshly.

"Pardon?" Lucius reached out and grabbed the bedpost, needing something to ground him.

"I can't...I can't be pregnant, I don't deserve to raise another child," Narcissa closed her eyes tightly.

"Cissa," Lucius says, but he's still in a state of disbelief, not fully comprehending what she said.

Narcissa was about to say something else when it hit her like a ton of bricks. She smiled lightly at the memory, Draco always such a smart boy. She would have to ask him how it felt to have known her then. The more she remembered, the more she was beginning to distinguish between her son and Draco Potter. To her they were different, he was still her son, but he was more than that. He was her friend. Which is why it had been so hard to do what she did, Narcissa shook her head firmly, some memories were still coming back to her, at the oddest times. Draco wouldn't want her to such a nervous wreck. _I suppose the first memory I had of my son being Draco Potter and...it being that one, wasn't exactly a pleasant experience._ Narcissa thought wryly. When Draco got back she would have to ask him about that day, and how he felt talking to her in such a carefree manner.

 _"How's fourth year treating you so far?" Narcissa sat down next to the raven haired boy. They were out in the Transfiguration courtyard, the snow was falling gently around them. Narcissa didn't know what made her do it, but she reached out and brushed the white powder off of his head. Draco smiled gratefully._

 _"Peggy Brown...she's been following me everywhere, it's starting to get a little concerning, but other than that good. Our DADA teacher this year is pretty decent." Draco smirked, "How've you been, Cissa?"_

 _"Honestly?" Narcissa barked out a harsh laugh, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck. "Shit."_

 _"Sorry to hear that...what's wrong?" Draco shifted on the bench until he was facing her, giving her his full, undivided attention._

 _"I have no idea why I'm telling you this. The only people who know are Lucius and our healer-"_

 _"You aren't sick are you?" Draco frowned, and Narcissa swore she saw something in his eyes that indicated that he knew more than he was letting on._

 _"No, well, the potions sometimes make me queasy, but other than that I'm perfectly fine..." Narcissa trailed off, her line of sight moving to the sky, watching the snowflakes in the sky._

 _"Then what's wrong?" Draco pressed._

 _"I'm not pregnant." Narcissa said bluntly._

 _"I-well-I..." Draco's eyes widened and he scratched his head nervously. Then an arrogant smirk crossed his face, and he leaned back slightly. "When you do have a kid, cause you will, promise me you'll name them after me."_

 _"No," Narcissa smiled sweetly._

 _"Aww, come on, Cissa," Draco reached forward and pushed her shoulder gently._

 _"You're lucky I like you, or you would have lost that hand you know," Narcissa laugh gaily when Draco scowled._

 _"In all seriousness though," Draco's facial expression had grown grave, but Narcissa could see the joy dancing in his eyes. "You'll be an amazing Mum, trust me, Cissa."_

 _"Thank you, Draco." Narcissa patted the boy's hand that was now resting on the back of the bench. "Lucius and I are probably going to take a break for now, when it comes to trying. I think we need a couple more years just to be married, to enjoy each other."_

 _"Why are you here again?" Draco asked curiously after a few moments, Narcissa pursed her lips before answering._

 _"I felt the need to visit the grounds again, and plus I might have wanted to see you and tease you about that Gryffindor praying that you'll jump her bones."_

 _"Peggy? Merlin help me, she's persistent I'll give her that." Draco grumbled._

 _"Oh you poor dear, tell me all about it, I do find your troubled love life ever so entertaining." Narcissa grinned, batting her eyelashes at Draco, who rolled his eyes._

"We can do this," Narcissa murmured, and Lucius snapped out of his daze.

"We can?" Lucius asked and Narcissa swatted him on his arm.

"Yes, Lucius Malfoy. We can do this," Narcissa folded her arms across her chest, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Cissa, we most certainly can," Lucius lips twitched upwards.

"How do you think Draco will react to having a sibling?"

"I think he'll be overjoyed for more than one reason," Lucius cocked a knowing eyebrow at Narcissa. _I'm sure he will. I wonder what he's doing now. Whatever it is, I hope he's safe._

* * *

 **Thus their third year begins!**

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xx**

 **P.S. I'll try to find time to respond to reviews in between studying and finishing off some of my coursework sometime tomorrow!**


	25. Precious Lions

**I should be studying right now. However these notes are a bit mind numbing so I took a mini break and wrote enough for a mini update for you guys. Not sure if you'll like since it is a bit different, and a good portion of it has to deal with...well, you'll find out.**

 **Everyone doing well? Everyone good? Enjoying the Christmas spirit? I'm looking forward to this weekend since it means I can finally sleep properly, and hopefully I'll be able to pump out a few Drabbles in my Christmas Drabbles series. (WHICH btw I started posting the chapters of, check out my profile if you want to read it. So far we've had two dealing with Sirius, and two dramione ones. One of them for FTT actually. A little cute moment between Mione and Dray :D).**

 **If you absolutely abhor this chapter I'm again very sorry, I liked writing it, so hopefully you will like reading it.**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's are mine.**

* * *

Severus Snape was beginning to detest James Potter more than ever before. After Lily's stay at the Potters, all she did was talk about the Gryffindors. 'Hermione Potter this, James Potter that, _wait_ till you hear this about Draco. Oh Sirius is _so_ funny, Remus is brilliant, and Peter is sweet.'

Lily never explicitly said that her opinion of James had shifted, but Severus heard the change in the inflections of her tone when she spoke about him. Not only that, she now called him James. Not Potter as she had previously, but _James_. Disgust, he felt disgust every time she smiled slightly whilst telling a story about her time there, mainly at the points where she would smile just a little bit wider when she said James' name.

This lasted for about two weeks, where randomly in conversation she would bring them up, bring _him_ up. _I've heard about the bloody Potters enough in the past two weeks to last me a lifetime. Fuck do I care how the Potter girl takes her tea?_ He thanked Merlin when the stories began to space themselves out until he did not hear James Potter's name for a full seventeen days. Seventeen days. Which unfortunately, much to his disdain, ended on their way to King's Cross. Lily was just beyond ecstatic. Overjoyed, practically vibrating with excitement at the prospect of the new school year beginning. She was going to be able to see all her _precious_ little lions. At least she kept the conversation to their new subjects and how much she was looking forward to learning all kinds of new things this year.

At some point during their train ride to Hogwarts as he was peacefully enjoying an advanced potions book, she just up and left. Without a word, Lily just left. He didn't know whether to follow her, or wait until she came back. He eventually decided to stay put, she was coming back. Right?

Twenty minutes later, she opened the door to their compartment and quietly slipped back in, offering him a small smile and a Cauldron Cake. She didn't elaborate on where she'd gone, and he didn't press. _I much prefer Liquorice Whips,_ he thought as he slowly ate the cake.

As per usual the first years got sorted, and Severus couldn't find enough interest to deign to pay attention to the proceedings, instead choosing to watch Lily's expressions change as she quietly whispered something to Kira; if he remembered correctly that was the mocha skinned girl's name. Generally though she was raptly paying attention to the sorting, leaning her head on Alice's shoulder for the second half of it. Kira had cheered boisterously at some point when Nancy's brother was sorted and became a Ravenclaw. Beside him, out of the corner of his eye he saw Regulus Black also staring intensely at the Gryffindor table. Although his attention was captured by another particular group. The grey eyed boy was watching his brother's every move. How the Potter girl poked him in the ribs, obviously telling him to stop talking and pay attention. Then there was the other Potter, the quieter of the siblings, something about him bothered Severus, but he chose to ignore it. Convincing himself that he was as thick skulled as the rest of the lions. How the Potter twins did well in school he would never know, they skived off regularly; especially Draco. The boy was careless and was always messing up his potions. They had to be doing well based on favouritism, it was the only thing that made logical sense. _Hmph, when we sit our OWLs I wonder how favouritism will help them then_ , Severus smirked to himself, picturing them getting all Troll's for their OWLs.

Finally the sorting was done, and Dumbledore began his speech. Severus merely cocked an eyebrow at the man, for someone who was supposedly such an amazing wizard, he certainly was quite odd. _Old coot._

Before he left the Great Hall he took a peek over his shoulder and caught a quick glimpse of the red hair he was so fond of. There was a slight sinking feeling in his gut, a nagging at the back of his mind that he just couldn't shake. Every year Lily and him seemed to be drifting farther and farther apart. He _hated_ it. A split second later he saw James walk up to Lily and she smiled. _Smiled_. Hatred bubbling over, he turned on his heel and left. He _hated_ James Potter.

...

 **Flashback**

 **Thursday, August 26th, 1971**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Are you bloody mental?" Draco hissed, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

"I'm doing it," Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, stomping towards him so that she was glaring up at him.

"You think we've been sent back in time by Merlin knows what so you can play house with a bunch of lions? Who are at the moment, _seven_ ruddy years younger than me and _eight_ years younger than you?" Draco spat, thrusting his hands in his hair. _What have I done to deserve this. Yea I helped with the death of Dumbledore, and I was made a Death Eater and...ugh. This though? As if puberty wasn't bad enough the first time round._

"What other reason could we have been sent back right before they are meant to start school?"

"For your information Granger, the world doesn't revolve around you Gryffindors, as much as you wish it did!" Draco barked out a harsh laugh, shaking his head in pure disbelief.

"I'm not saying-"

"We could do something useful like, I dunno, hunting down the bloody horcruxes?"

"We have no clue what repercussions could come of that, who knows if any of them are even in the same place, or if he feels them being destroyed, if he'd make the same ones. It would affect everything, a split moment that instead of Bellatrix's curse missing by a hair's breadth she actually killed Sirius." Hermione growled, the ends of her hair sparking, "not to mention it could affect anyone, even your family!"

"So? Our presence here has changed everything already!"

"Dumbledore always did know too much, maybe we were meant to tell him what happened," Hermione muttered pensively, seeming to forget she was currently having a row with Draco.

"Granger..." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Why are you so convinced that we need to stay and help out, or whatever you think we're going to be doing for the sodding Gryffindors?" Draco sighed, yelling wasn't going to get them anywhere, much less help anyone.

"Oh, well that's because I saw it," Hermione said simply, and in that moment he was reminded of Loony Lovegood. _That weird little bird isn't all that bad...sometimes._

"Pardon?" Draco said dumbly, forehead wrinkled, hands falling limply at his sides.

"Before I woke up in that tiny room, I saw it, the Marauders, you and I," Hermione blew out a frustrated breath, as if he should know what she was talking about already.

"Care to elaborate?" Draco asked, curiosity a bit piqued. _Granger might just be going mad now that I think about it._

"I had a dream, we all looked about sixteen, and we were joking about, it was blurry, and I couldn't really tell what was going on...but we were there, all together. I saw enough to know that I was there, you were there, all the Marauders except," Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously for a moment, "the rat were there as well."

"You sure you don't want to lie down?" Draco offered. _Yupp. She's lost the plot._

"I know what I saw, Malfoy!" Hermione stomped her foot in indignation, lips pressed together in a thin line. "It felt like...it felt like I'd done it already. I've used a time turner before. I know how it feels to time travel."

"This...dream," Draco grimaced as he said the words, "are you sure?" _I can't believe I'm actually even entertaining this deranged idea._

"Yes, I swear on my magic," Hermione said sincerely.

"I must be just as barmy as you clearly are," Hermione's face took on an affronted look before Draco continued, "but fine...we'll become stupid first years again."

...

Draco's eyes snapped open like a rubber band. _What the fuck? Why did I dream about that, of all things._ Draco sat up slowly, and ran his hair backwards through his messy, raven locks as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Sirius was sprawled across his bed, snoring a bit obnoxiously. Remus was burrowed below his covers, his sandy hair peeking out. James was hugging one of his pillows, having fallen asleep with his glasses askew across his face, sheets tangled around him. Peter was...Peter was gone?

 _Where the hell is Peter?_ Draco frowned deeply, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Kicking his sheets off of him, he swung himself out of bed, and quietly padded across the floor. Peter was definitely not in his bed. _has he run off to? Maybe he went down to the Common Room._

Draco quietly slipped out of the dorms, and eyes darting about in the darkness as he made his way down the stairs to the common room; hand firmly grasping his wand.

When he reached the bottom of the staircase, he hesitated when he spotted the small boy, sitting in front of the dying embers from the fireplace. Soft sniffling travelling across the Common Room to Draco's ears. _Pete is crying? Why is he all the way down here by himself? Does it have anything to do with his letter that he got from his Mother this morning?_ Draco frown returned full force.

Peter's head snapped up, wide, watery anxious eyes glanced their way in his direction. Peter's eyes squinted hard into the darkness, his bottom lip wobbling as he tried to confirm if he was really, and truly alone. Draco heard the small boy's heavy footfalls hurrying across the Common Room, but by the time Peter reached the staircase, Draco was already back in his bed as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

 **Surprise Kitty Cat, love you xxxx! Hahaaha I'm sure this will be fun to wake up to!**

 **Seriously though, I love all of you that follow this story. _364 people?!_ Nuts, crazy, mental, insane. **

**Love,**

 **Indieblue xxx**

 **P.S. I need sleep.**


	26. Silvanus Kettleburn

**HEY! So I wanted to post a chapter before the New Year, but it seems it is already the New Year in some places. Either way, here's to hoping that everyone likes this chapter.**

 **Also, 402 people are following this story...again I say...what?**

 **I don't have a lot to say besides thank you, thank you so, so much! This is a belated Christmas and Happy New Year chapter, I do hope you enjoy this!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **September 4th, 1973**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Hermione had heard many stories about Silvanus Kettleburn, as well as seeing him several years in the future but she had never been taught by the man as he had retired the year Hagrid began teaching. Sirius and James were now engaged in a conversation where they theorised about how the man had lost most of his limbs.

"Sixty-two probations, Draco, _sixty-two_ ," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"From what I gather he's a very intriguing individual," Draco responded, grinning at Hermione's scowl.

The Potter twins were a little ways back away from the other Marauders as they made their way to their first Care of Magical Creatures class for the school year; and with the exception of them, ever.

"You have to admit that Hagrid was a far better teacher," Hermione huffed; Draco didn't make fun of the half-giant anymore, in fact he had started going down to see him on weekends by himself in the latter half of the previous school year. He would never admit it out loud. Despite this, old habits die hard, and Hermione was used to defending the lovable man.

"Hermione, if given enough time, I think he too would have amassed a similar number of probations," Draco teased, Hermione glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I do quite like the man, but you have to admit, those classes weren't the most enjoyable."

"He just had to figure out what worked best and how to do it is all, after that he was a great teacher," Hermione insisted.

"Buckbeak-"

"If you dare say anything bad about that wonderful-"

"It was a good lesson...I may have been a bit of a prat," Draco interjected quickly.

"Did you just admit to being wrong?" Hermione's eyes widened, a disbelieving smile on her face.

"Welcome!" A loud, cheery voice said in front of them. Hermione hadn't even noticed that they had reached their classroom. Soon they all moved into the room to sit down at their respective tables. Hermione sat at a desk which sat three people, with Draco and Remus on either side of her; Sirius, Peter and James at the desk in front of them.

"My name is Professor Silvanus Kettleburn, and I will be your Care of Magical Creatures teacher." Silvanus Kettleburn was a rather plump, jolly looking man, his hair was a dusty silvery colour, and he had several scratches and scars littering his body. A lot of scar tissue from burns travelled from beneath his collar up his neck and ended just above his jaw on the left side of his body. He had one arm and piece of his right leg left, a wooden peg attached to it. Which is what James and Sirius had been most excited to see last night; Professor Kettleburn tended to stay in his quarters a good portion of the time, he had however come to the feast on the very first day of school. Hermione met his warm, brown eyes and smiled. James and Sirius were going to love this man and his classes. "Before we begin, are there any questions?"

Draco snorted when Sirius' hand shot up as quickly as a lightning bolt. Kettleburn nodded to show Sirius he could go ahead. Hermione groaned when she saw the broad grin on the Black boy's face. _Oh no._ Turning her head away she spotted a couple Ravenclaws watching Sirius with interest. She identified them as Emmeline Vance and Dorcas Meadowes.

"Professor, what can you tell me about Werewolves?" Sirius asked cheerily.

Draco reached around Hermione and gently clapped Remus on the back whilst silently laughing. James was clutching his sides as he tried to muffle his own laughter, Peter saw this and joined in, Remus groaned and began to rub his temples. _Sirius Black!_ Hermione scolded mentally. She reached forward and jabbed Sirius' back since he was directly in front of her.

"Well Mister-"

"Sirius Black, your soon to be favourite student. Charmed to meet you, Sir." Kettleburn chuckled softly at that and then continued.

"Mister Black, that is not on our syllabus unfortunately," Hermione frowned when she saw the disgruntled look in her teacher's eye. "However, you do learn about it this year in Defense Against the Dark Arts if I do remember correctly. Ask your new teacher, I'm sure she will know all about that particular creature, wonderful creature that it is." Remus looked a bit off put by their Professor's cheery smile, deciding instead to change the topic himself.

"Professor, what is on the syllabus then?"

"Ah, Mister Lupin correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You look a great deal like your Father, Lyall yes?"

"Yes, Sir," Remus said a bit quieter this time around.

"Well for starters I've been told to behave and be nice for your first lesson, which is why today we'll be looking at Flobberworms," Kettleburn looked offended by the very concept. Gesturing for them to gather around the desk, he reached down behind his desk and placed several jars of Flobberworms on the desk. "I know it isn't the most exciting thing, but we're starting small and going up from there." Ten inch, toothless brown worms. It certainly wasn't the most thrilling thing but it was a lot better than some of the other things she had to deal with. _Hunting down Horcruxes was certainly tiring, I feel somewhat bad that we haven't been hunting them down, but I can't help but feel like Harry may not be born if we do. It's a strange feeling, and I've never really believed much in prophecies and the such like, but I can't shake it._

The rest of the lesson passed fairly quickly, even though the subject matter wasn't particularly entertaining; Professor Kettleburn was quite charming and hilarious. A bit crazy from what she gathered but rather delightful. All the best people were a little bit mad she found. Not too much though, just a teeny bit.

Hermione had been inclined to think that Sirius couldn't possibly find any way to get himself in trouble with Flobberworms. She was proved very, very wrong when the Slytherins found Flobberworms under their bed sheets that night. How he had gotten in there she had no clue, but she knew he had borrowed James' invisibility cloak. _He probably just waited until someone was going in and snuck in with them._ Hermione watched her boys laugh and crack up about it the next morning, a deep fondness in her heart. _They're idiots, but they're my idiots._

...

 **September 6th, 1973**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

"So what's everyone think about the first week of classes so far?" Hermione piped up, curled up next to Remus on the couch in the Common Room, his arm laid across the back of the couch behind her.

"Care of Magical Creatures was pretty entertaining, Divination seems a bit rubbish. I think you're either a Seer or you aren't," Sirius said, his head laying against Hermione's knees as he sat at the foot of the couch. James was sitting cross-legged next to Draco on the ground facing the others, whilst Peter was on the other end of the couch, bundled up under a blanket.

"I quite like Ancient Runes," Remus added, scratching behind his ear.

"Speaking of, how's Evans today?" James' head snapped up. Draco was a wee bit suspicious of his brother; so far he hadn't asked Lily out for the year yet, and it was highly unlike him. He also heavily doubted that it was because he had calmed down.

"Lily is great, James," Remus smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"You study with her sometimes...right?" James asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yes, Jamie," Hermione answered for Remus this time. "When she's not off exploring the greenhouses and jotting down notes, in the Potions lab experimenting, transfiguring random things in our dorm, or practicing Charms at Breakfast."

"She really is quite extraordinary isn't she?" Draco said quietly, sharing a quick look with Hermione.

"She lives and breathes magic, those Slytherins and other blood Supremacists don't know what the fuck they're talking about when they say Muggleborns aren't as talented or brilliant as the rest of us," Sirius scowled deeply, a dark look on his face. _Most likely thinking of his parents...I was one of those people...wasn't I?_ Draco thought morosely, his grey eyes met Hermione's hazel ones and he saw a hot fire blazing in them. As if daring him to start berating himself over the past and see what she would do about it.

"The only disadvantage is that Muggleborns are introduced into our world practically eleven years into their lives. They aren't raised knowing that them making their toys float around the room, or making their classmates pigtail disappear when they called them a mean name is completely normal." Hermione said softly, knuckles white as she clasped her hands together. "They're kind of thrown into it all and then because they don't know certain things that Purebloods or Half-Bloods would normally since they were raised right in the thick of it, they're seen as lesser."

"Are you alright, Mione?" James asked, brow furrowed in worry. Sirius had twisted around and grabbed one of her hands in his. Remus' arm dropped and wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yea, fine. Why?" Hermione asked, facial expression innocent and the epitome of naivety.

"Nothing, you seemed a bit upset is all," James responded in a concerned tone.

"Well-"

Whatever Sirius was about to say was cut off by Gideon and James Thomas' arrival.

" _A little birdy_ told me that you six have a bit of a prank in the works," Gideon grinned brightly, sitting down on the couch arm, crossing one knee over the other and linking his hands together over his kneecap.

"Now what little birdy is that?" Draco immediately turned to Sirius.

"What? Don't look at me," Sirius put a hand to his chest, looking affronted at the very accusation.

"It was me," Hermione rolled her eyes, "I was just warning them not to drink the Pumpkin juice tomorrow."

"From one prankster and mischief maker to another," Gideon winked at Hermione, whose head had dropped onto Remus' shoulder.

"Tomorrow should be fun then from what I gather?" James Thomas grinned.

"Look forward to it, Minnie should be happy," Sirius smirked happily. "Minnie should be very happy indeed.

* * *

 **Happy New Year everyone! The prank chapter should be up soon, hopefully over the next few days, but I have to get ready for a huge test in a few days even though I don't start school officially for another two weeks. I am going to hopefully have up all the Christmas Drabbles by then...it's been slow but we're definitely getting there. Thank you all for your patience with me and that. Thank you very, very much.**

 **I hope everyone's Holidays have been going well and you're all having a lovely night!**

 **I love you all,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	27. Surprise, Minnie!

**HEY there!**

 **427 followers. What. Again, I'm constantly blown away by you guys. Thank you so much.**

 **First of all, the beginning bit of this chapter I got from my Christmas drabbles series, I thought it would be nice to show the early bits of this specific day. I got a bit of help with pranks from lovely persons on tumblr. The main one being hogwartsaheadcanon, you should totally follow her blog. It's brilliant. The other person who helped was M1sch1efManaged, and she has her own fics on ffnet, check them out if you like! They're gooood.**

 **For everyone that's wanted to see more of Riley, she will be in the next chapter, as well as us skipping a bit of time and heading into October! I really hope you all like the prank.**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **Wednesday, 19th September, 1973**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Hermione Potter's Real Birthday**

"Happy Birthday Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear, chin coming to rest on her shoulder from behind.

"Thanks, Draco," Hermione moved her hand backwards until it bumped into his ans she gently grabbed a hold of it.

"We doing anything special, or you sneaking off into the forest by yourself again this year?" Draco quirked an eyebrow knowingly, even if she couldn't see his face.

"Special like what?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Really I just want to practice more on trying to become an animagus," Hermione confessed.

"How about we go for a picnic?" Draco grinned broadly, shifting so he was in front of her, their hands still linked.

"In the middle of the night? Where? The forbidden forest?"

"It has a certain ambiance at night, wouldn't you say?" Draco smirked.

"Which is why you ran screaming from it, the first time we were eleven?" Hermione smiled crookedly.

"I did _not_ run screaming," Draco scowled, unconsciously squeezing her hand momentarily in frustration. Hermione giggled at that, and then began to think about what she actually wanted to do.

"I think I just want to spend the evening in the Room of Requirement, you can join me if you like," Hermione offered.

"What are you going to do in there?" Draco asked curiously.

"I would say we find the diadem and destroy it...but then who knows what would happen," Hermione grumbled in irritation.

"We could still destroy them all, leave and-"

"Then what, Draco?" Hermione hissed. "We've already affected the time line by being here, who knows what's going to happen if we just decide to up and go."

"Memory charms?"

"Draco," Hermione shook her head, "I'm staying. If you want to go off gallivanting trying to kill off all the horcruxes go ahead, need I remind you that you only know about where some of them are located. You can't even be sure if they are there right now."

Draco was silent after that, and Hermione felt guilty for going off on him like that, not to mention telling him to go off on his own. They promised each other that they would stick together in this time. Once only a promise of convenience; was now so, so much more. Hermione glanced down at their hands, sad at how limp Draco's was in hers.

"I'm sorry." Hermione murmured, closing some of the distance between them, letting go of his hand and then wrapping her arms around his neck.

She was scared that she had actually gone too far when he didn't respond to her hug; sighing softly in relief when his arms tentatively encircled her waist.

"We're going to stay together," Draco said quietly, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I told you to go, I know how frustrating this all is," Hermione responded.

"Mione?"

"Yes, Dray?"

"No matter what happens...we're still Potters." Hermione frowned slightly, she heard the way his breath caught in his throat before he continued. _That's not what he was going to say._

"How is that going to work when we get back? Are we going to go back to using our birth names?"

"I honestly don't know how to answer that, I'm the only Malfoy there is to carry on our family name." Draco sighed.

"True," Hermione said thoughtfully, she knew he was probably thinking about how hard it was for his parents to conceive children. Narcissa was no longer just his Mother, now she was Cissa, his friend.

"I'm probably going to keep the Potter name. I'm not Hermione Granger anymore, I'm more than just Harry Potter's muggleborn friend, part of the 'Golden Trio'." Hermione pulled away from Draco slightly, hands on his shoulders, fingers playing with the fabric there. "I've spent two years growing up in a Wizarding family, learning things about Pureblood traditions even if we aren't your conventional Pureblood family." Draco however could tell how conflicted she was by the deep frown on her face.

"We are going to find out what happened to them, Mione. Your birth parents, I promise." Draco swore, his thumb rubbing a small circle across her lower back.

It felt like such a long time ago now, the last time she saw them. She'd been through a War, she started redoing her NEWTs, she travelled back in time with the last person she would've wanted to, and they were now in their third year.

"I'm not even sure I want to know," Hermione admitted with wide eyes. "I've come to terms with the fact that I may never find them...or that I'll be unable to undo the memory charms. It might be best to leave it-"

"You and I both know you'll always be wondering, what if?"

Hermione was about to respond, when loud footfalls coming from their right, made them both snap their head in the direction of the noise.

"Mione! Dray! There you are!" James came running down the corridor, breathing heavily and holding his sides when he reached them.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, gently stepping out of Draco's grip. Not noticing the way his jaw ticked or the irate look in his eye.

"The prank may have worked even better than we could have imagined...you need to see this," James said gleefully.

Hermione shook her head in amusement, and then reached out and tugged on Draco's sleeve. "C'mon, Dray. Let's go see our masterpiece."

...

Hermione and Draco had been talking about horcruxes and whether or not they should leave whilst the other Marauders had been hiding and watching their prank begin. It was beautiful.

They knew that Professor McGonagall had a inordinate amount of work to do this morning, so she was going to be late for Breakfast that day. They had also left her a gift outside her quarters bright and early. Essentially they made a rather large litter box and placed it in front of her door. It was probably as tall and as wide as Minerva herself. It was meant to be a bit of a clue. As an extra precaution, they had enlisted Peeves help; the Poltergeist was more than happy to distract the Transfiguration teacher, free of charge. They were lucky that Peeves liked them.

Minerva McGonagall stormed towards the Great Hall, fully intent on asking the Marauders why on Earth would they have left a litter box outside of her door.

When she flung open the doors she was greeted by a strange sight. She saw brown, white, black, and orange; quite a few of them were a mixture of one or more colours. Cats. Cats of all shapes and sizes. Cats with various markings on their faces. Cats lapping up Pumpkin juice. Cats sitting neatly on the tables, benches, on the floor. Cats bounding and stalking about the room. Cats watching their fellow felines play, hiss and interact with each other. Bengal, British Shorthairs, Persian, Siamese, Scottish Fold, Norwegian Forest and other various breeds.

In the thick of it all, sitting on the floor, cats crawling over them were Gideon Prewett and James Thomas. Gideon as always was quick on his feet when he saw McGonagall's accusing stare. Still covered in cats that were licking his face and curling up in his lap he called out to his teacher, "whilst I would love to take credit for this, I unfortunately was not the one who carried out this sheer brilliance."

Just then the Marauders entered the Great Hall, Sirius at the front of the party. All innocent stares, jaws dropped and surprise that would have seemed genuine if McGonagall didn't know better. She was about to scold them, when a pale silvery white cat came up to her and started rubbing against her leg; purring lowly.

"Albus?" Minerva whispered in disbelief, it had dark grey markings on its' face which looked like half moon spectacles.

"It looks like you're going to need a big, litter box for all these kitties. Not to mention a lot of catfood," Sirius said contemplatively, stroking his chin as if in deep thought as he bent down and picked up a black cat with bright blue eyes. McGonagall merely turned a withering stare on the boy, reaching down to pick up Dumbledore and stroke in between his ears.

"Where's Evans do you think?" James asked, looking around.

"I think she's the one glaring at you, James," Remus answered, pointing at a dark red cat in the middle of the Ravenclaw table towards the front of the Great Hall.

James began to immediately made his way to the cat in question. He had wanted to warn her, was highly tempted to do so; however he knew she would have told McGonagall. He just couldn't have that now could he?

Draco wasn't showing it, but he was highly pleased, it seemed like his potion work had been impeccable. Everyone had successfully been turned into cats _. If they don't drink any more of the Pumpkin juice, the effects should wear off in three hours. I still can't believe Hermione grabbed a cat hair thinking it was Bulstrode's, and then used Polyjuice potion to turn herself into a human cat. The story never gets old._ Draco laughed silently to himself. He tried not to think about how his heart squeezed around his 'twin', how he just wanted to grab her and snog her senseless. Hold her in his arms and never let her go. He couldn't allow himself to indulge in such wishful fancies.

They couldn't be together in this time. Not now. As much as it pained him, Remus would be good for her. She deserved to be happy and he knew how much the Werewolf meant to her. To _both_ of them. _Pack. Family. Friend_. Remus deserved to know that he was worth loving, he wasn't a monster or any less of a human because of his condition. Hermione was good at that. She had a huge heart, and he wasn't sure how one person could care so deeply about so many people. Yes. He would keep his feelings to himself. Not let anyone know how he truly felt. Not a soul. He would bury these feelings. Make sure they didn't see the light of day. Plus, even though she'd forgiven him for the past and they were extremely close now, didn't mean she had developed feelings for him. The last thing he wanted to do was make her feel uncomfortable. _Yes. I'll keep it to myself._

McGonagall turned to the remaining Marauders, her sharp gaze trying to locate Peter; who was currently hidden behind Draco. A tiny smile on the small boy's face. She knew that Peter would be the most likely to crack.

"What's wrong, Minne? Cat got your t-" Draco started before Hermione elbowed him, hard.

"No, Mister Potter. I was trying to decide how many weeks of detention I am going to give the lot of you," she said in a calm, even tone.

"To be fair, Professor. You can't be certain that we were responsible for this," Remus spoke up, one hand raised slightly as to make sure he had her attention. Unbeknownst to her, this had all been his idea.

"Who else, Mister Lupin, could possibly be responsible?" As if it had been practiced, at that very moment, Snape and his friends entered the Great Hall. Freezing, eyes widening as they saw the cats.

"Perhaps them?" Sirius suggested, Draco subtlety reached over and placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back. That part had been her handiwork and he was letting her know that it had been very well done. Peter had kept watch this morning whilst Hermione snuck into the Slytherin dorms. When she located Snape's, she put a locking charm on the door, so it wouldn't open until they had estimated McGonagall would have entered the Great Hall. It had taken a bit more time than normal locking charms, but it was well worth it.

"We can't be made automatically guilty because we were late to Breakfast. We decided to meet up early this morning and hang out before classes began," Draco reasoned.

"Is that so?" McGonagall quirked an eyebrow.

"It's true, Professor. You need to be absolutely sure, otherwise you would be punishing us for something we did not do," Hermione added, batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Or I could place you all in detention," McGonagall retorted, ignoring the fact that Albus' had begun to lick her cheek.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty, Minnie-" Sirius started.

"Two days of detention, Mister Black. I don't want to hear another peep out of you," Minerva said pointedly.

Sirius opened his mouth as if to say something else, when Minerva spoke again. "Not a peep."

"Now, whilst I can not prove that you did or did not do this, I suggest you all be on your best behaviour from now on. In addition, ten points from Slytherin and ten points from Gryffindor," McGonagall looked at Snape as if she was daring him to even try and challenge her punishment, as the greasy haired boy had squared his shoulders and looked as if he was going to protest.

With a swish of her robes, she walked out of the Great Hall; Professor Dumbledore looking over her shoulder at them, and Hermione could have sworn she saw the silvery act wink.

...

 **Friday, 21st September, 1973**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Forbidden Forest**

"Right, remember what I told you. Don't think too much, just try relax and it should come to you," Hermione said seriously, sitting on the forest ground in front of the boys, facing them. Draco was next to her, leaning on his forearm, his right leg outstretched, the other bent. He was on her left side, and he was twirling some of her curls between his fingers. Watching them bounce and spring upwards when he pulled on a couple of them.

Hermione could feel the blush creep up her neck, goosebumps dancing across her skin. She shook her head slightly however and focused on the task at hand. Getting Sirius, James and Peter to figure out their animagus forms.

"This is really hard, Mione. Why aren't you or Dray doing this?" James grumbled, eyes still squeezed shut.

"Since we've figured out what our forms are, and we practice on a regular basis. I can change my eyes so far," Hermione responded, voice laced with irritation. Draco tugged gently on one of her raven curls to gain her attention. She looked at him curiously, brow drawn together. "It's not good enough, Draco," she whispered lowly, answering his unspoken question.

It was still highly confusing, her feelings toward Draco. She knew that practically the entire Wizarding world thought they were siblings, twins in fact; but she had never seen him as that. To her, he was just Draco. Draco used to be a prat Malfoy. The Ferret. Draco was so much more than that now, she had gotten to know him. She had seen different sides of him, and much like herself, he was changing. He was still a Slytherin but he was becoming more reckless as the days went by.

"A dog, a big black dog," Sirius said aloud, still relaxed with his eyes closed. Hermione got up and walked over to him, pecking his cheek gently.

"Brilliant. Now go off and find Riley," Hermione smirked knowingly, Sirius snorted and hazel eyes met grey ones, only for him to roll his at her.

"She doesn't like me, Mione," Sirius whispered somberly with a slight shake of his head.

"She says she thinks you're a bit exuberant, but cute," Hermione told him, squeezing his shoulder in comfort. "Please reconsider going to Hogsmeade with that bimbo in fourth year. I know Riley isn't old enough to go yet, but please. Just don't go with that girl, not for your first trip. Stay with us."

"Fine, but you're buying me Cauldron Cakes."

"Deal."

The entire time they had been conversing, James and Peter had been focusing on figuring out their forms. Peter's forehead was covered in sweat, but he dejectedly whispered, "rat," moments before James blurted out, "Deer."

"Stag," Hermione and Draco said simultaneously.

"I'm going to have antlers? _Sweet_ ," James whistled merrily.

"So now we all know what we are, now we just need to work on actually transforming," Draco remarked.

Peter didn't look happy about his form at all, Hermione sensing his sadness, faced him and said. "Don't worry about it, Peter. You'll be able to do things that none of us will." _We still haven't figured out why he was crying in the Common Room by himself. It feels wrong reading his letter. Perhaps whatever is happening at home contributes to why he betrays Lily and James. Betrays everyone._

That seemed to soothe the boy's worries somewhat. The corners of his lips turning upwards. It was hard to imagine the boy who laughed and joked about with them being the man she'd seen in the future. Their friend, who looked out for them whilst they carried out pranks; the kind, loving boy, turning on them all.

"Now we need nicknames for you guys as well, you picked Miss Vixen for me...so I pick...Padfoot for you, Sirius," Hermione stated, the two of them standing up.

"Padfoot?" James grinned, "I like it."

"I like it a lot, too...I think for you, Pete, maybe something to do with a tail, tail, tail." Sirius said, snapping his fingers as if it would spark some inspiration.

"Wormtail maybe?" Draco suggested.

"Brilliant, Paws!" Sirius cheered.

"Now all we need is Jamie's." Hermione said, glancing at Sirius when he propped his forearm on her shoulder.

They were all silent as they thought about it. When in a giddy voice, Peter exclaimed, "Prongs!" Hermione and Draco's eyes widened, and Peter looked between them. Less confident than before. "What do you not like it?"

"No, we love it!" Hermione and Draco assured him instantly. Peter turned his wide eyes in James' direction, the raven haired boy had a broad grin splayed across his features. "I love it, Pe- _Wormtail."_

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, reviewing and liking my story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think xxx if I haven't responded to anyone's from the last chapter it's because FFnet isn't letting me see them. So sorry about that!**

 **Love you guys,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	28. Killing You Would Be Way Too Messy

**OMG. There are 200 reviews on this story?! WHAT?**

 **This chapter is kind of, sort of, a little bit of a filler. I didn't want to skip so much time between when the last chapter left off, and the next one. I really do hope you like this chapter though!**

 **I've been swamped with work, so whenever I get a chance to write, I jot down like maybe five sentences and then I have to get back to work. I'm going to try and post the next chapter soon though! I am really, really happy that so many people like this story, I love writing it so much, and I'm beyond ecstatic that you all like it!**

 **Also...almost 480 followers?! I repeat, WHAT?**

 **I love you all so, so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **For Anna xxx**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 _Dear Mum,_

 _I'm writing to you for two reasons today. First of all I would like to start off by saying I love you. You are such a wonderful, kind, caring woman; plus you kind of kick arse to be honest._ Dorea paused in reading her letter from James with narrowed eyes. _Kind of? Is that so James Harry Potter?_ With a slight shake of her head, she smiled as she continued to read her son's delightful, scratchy scrawl.

 _Either today or tomorrow, depending on how quickly this letter gets to you, you will receive a letter from Minnie (Professor McGonagall)._ Dorea snorted when she read the nickname the boys insisted on calling their Transfiguration teacher. _It may or may not include details about how Dray, Mione and our friends may have pulled a wee prank. Of course this is completely absurd and I'm positive that the charges brought up against us will be dropped soon. Nothing as severe as suspension or expulsion of course, a little detention here or there I think. I'm almost positive however that justice will prevail. Again Mother, I would like to draw attention to how luscious your long, raven hair is, how beautiful your calm, serene grey eyes are. Your flawless, fair skin. You are the epitome of beauty and grace. I love you very much, Mother Dearest._

 _Your beloved son,_

 _James Potter._

 _P.S. Did I mention you are looking absolutely lovely today?_

"What did they do now?" Charlus smiled knowingly, walking into the drawing room; spotting his wife's silent laughter as her shoulders shook.

" _Epitome_ of beauty and grace," she rasped out, short, breathy laughs escaping her.

"Whatever it was, it had to have been highly elaborate," Charlus chuckled softly.

"You want to read James' whilst I read the rest?" Dorea asked, humming as she held it out to him.

"Others?"

"Not one, but five of our children have written us, and I expect Minerva's letter is not too far away," Dorea tapped the side of her nose as she picked up the second letter on her table beside her.

"To imagine, two years and a bit ago we only had one," Charlus remarked, the smile lines by his eyes showing as he began to read the letter from his son.

"Well I'm not as sold on Peter yet, he hasn't been around as much, we don't know him as well," Dorea murmured, smiling as she read the first sentence in Sirius' letter.

 _Dear Mum,_

 _We did it. I could say we didn't, but we both know that isn't true. I would like to add that it was spectacular, and you should be proud that we're putting our skills to practical use._

 _Now I can't take ALL the credit, but I played a crucial part in the entire proceedings and the litter box was all me._ Dorea snorted, her free hand moving to her chest as she tried to stifle her laughter. The image of Minerva McGonagall having to stare at a litter box and trying not to laugh was far too amusing. She had to admit it was beautifully orchestrated. A litter box.

 _I would tell you what the others did, but then you would know too much. I hate to say it, but I love you, and if you knew too much then we would have to obliviate you or kill you. As much as it pains me, the first option would be the only one. For two reasons, I love you and you make amazing cookies, plus you and Dad have given me a real home...and that's pretty cool. Secondly, killing you would be way too messy, unkind and overall inconvienent. Again, refer to reason one. Plus how wrong would it be to literally bite the hand that feeds you?_

 _Your FAVOURITE son,_

 _Sirius Black._

 _P.S. I really do love you, tell Dad hi for me and let him read this wondrous letter._

 _P.S.S. You can't say it aloud that I'm your favourite in the other's presence, so next time you see me, just wink, and I'll know. Love you._

Dorea blinked away the unshed tears, filling up with emotion that Sirius felt so strongly about herself and Charlus. A small smile touched her lips as she re-read the latter half of the letter. "Killing you would be way too messy," she laughed breathily. Charlus had finished James' moments before and had moved over to the loveseat. Dorea gathered the other letters and went to join him. He didn't say anything, just shook his head, amused.

"Mipsy," Charlus called, and the house elf apparated into the room, a silver tray with a teapot, two cups, milk and a few scones piled onto a plate in her hands. "How did you kn-"

"Mipsy knows Mistress and Master much better than Master thinks," Mipsy placed the tray carefully in front of them on the coffee table, winking before she disapparated from the room with a small pop.

"I'll read Hermione's next if you don't mind," Charlus said, reaching down to pick up her letter, Sirius' already in his hand. Dorea began to ready herself and her husband a cuppa.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _I know the others are going to write to Mum to insist that we had absolutely nothing to do with the prank that Professor McGonagall is accusing us of._

 _I'm not even sure what to tell you to be honest. I would like to tell you that I'm sorry for what we did...but I'm not. It was exhilirating, and no one was hurt. Most people laughed afterwards, and it's started a mini prank war between the houses. All in good fun that is. A Ravenclaw girl charmed Sirius' shoes to dance. His feet were very sore that evening since she also placed a temporary sticking charm on his feet so he wouldn't be able to take them off._

 _I will let you in on a little secret and hopefully it will be enough for you to disregard our little prank and also to help plead on our behalf with Mother. Remember the thing we talked about before school started back? Well I'm going to do it. I'm sure the boys will write in my stead and let you know how it pans out. I can't wait to see their faces!_

 _I miss you both terribly, and I hope you are both doing well. Tell Mum that I love her and let Mipsy know that her cooking is missed as well. I do hope Mipsy is taking the breaks she needs to, she really does work too hard._

 _I love you very, very much Daddy,_

 _Your daughter,_

 _Hermione Potter._

Dorea shook her head, taking another sip of her tea. She had just finished reading through Remus' and was about to start in on Draco's.

"What did Remus have to say?" Charlus asked, Sirius' letter now open, his eyes scanning the parchment.

"Pretended to be utterly innocent, which of course means the whole thing was his idea," Dorea quirked an eyebrow knowingly. "Charlus?"

"Yes, my dear?" Charlus asked, kissing her temple gently, drawing his attention away from the letter grasped in his hands.

"Our bet is still in place, right?"

"Of course, love...why?" Charlus frowned lightly.

Dorea merely smiled at her husband, kissing his cheek before getting up and striding out of the room, hair swishing down her back as she moved, heels clicking across the floor. _This is going to be fun._

...

 **Tuesday, October 2nd, 1973**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Great Hall**

"Riley!" Hermione smiled happily when the Hufflepuff squeezed in between her and Lily.

"Good morning!" Riley responded a bit shyly, tucking her pale hair behind her ears, hazel brown eyes darting around a bit nervously.

"It's nice to finally, properly meet you," Lily greeted the younger girl, putting down her glass of pumpkin juice to shake Riley's outstretched hand.

"Oh, did you hear that it may rain today? If you need to go outside make sure to take your parasols," Riley said with wide eyes.

Hermione was about to respond, in the process of buttering her toast when the boys finally traipsed downstairs, all yawning, moving sluggishly; and in Sirius' case, leaning on Remus as he walked. Hermione's eyes met Draco's briefly and she understood instantly. They had been practicing their animagus training last night, they probably snuck out after Remus went to sleep.

"Morning," James yawned, eyes squeezed shut and his hand over his mouth. When he opened them again, they were half-lidded and he proceeded to fumble about and try and put a plate of food together.

Sirius' was face down on the table, making incoherent noises, hair covering his features. Remus looked bemused by his friend's situation and Hermione wondered momentarily why he thought they were all so tired. Draco had his cheek propped up in the palm of his hand, frowning deeply at the toast in front of him, as if trying to ascertain its' intentions. Peter's head was drooping every few seconds, only to snap back up and for him to mumble that he was awake, before his eyes were closing and the whole process repeated itself all over again.

"Morning, sunshine," Hermione smirked. "Ready for later?"

James' brow furrowed together as he tried to figure out what she meant, the cogs in his brain beginning to turn through the foggy haze of sleep and exhaustion. His eyes widened and he was wide awake when he looked at her again, a devious grin on his face. "Definitely ready, bring it on, sis."

"Am I missing something?" Lily pursed her lips, addressing Hermione, refusing to look at James; Severus and James got into a bit of a duel the other day before Minerva had come, grabbed them both by their collars and dragged them to her office. It would suffice to say that Lily was not pleased with either boy at the moment.

"Jamie is helping me out with something," Hermione responded vaguely, biting into her toast. Happy as the warm, buttery taste filled her palette.

"I suppose I'll have to wait and find out what that is?" Lily guessed astutely, mouth twisted to the side.

"You are such a remarkably bright witch, did you know that?" Hermione grinned.

"Hermione?" Riley asked in a curious tone, Hermione glanced to her left at the younger girl, and then followed her line of sight. Sirius' hair was turning bright purple right before their eyes.

"What the-?" Hermione cocked her head to the side, pushing her curls out of her face. She brushed the crumbs off of her fingers, wiped her hands in her napkin, closing her eyes and then rubbing them. When she opened her eyes once more, his hair was the same shade, her mouth moved up and down as she tried to find the words, but alas, they were failing her.

"Ahhh, so it does work," James stroked his chin thoughtfully, pulling a small brown leather bound book out of his robes, as well as a muggle pen he had nicked (borrowed) from Remus; he began to jot down notes.

"I thought you said you were going to use Peter," Draco said, poking Sirius' head as the (formerly) Raven haired boy slumbered away beside him.

"I-I-I-I said no," Peter stammered out, still half out of it.

"James!" Hermione snarled.

"Yes, Mione?" James murmured, still absorbed in writing down the results of their little experiment.

Hermione was about to throttle her brother, when Gideon Prewett walked up behind him and glanced over his shoulder at the book he was furiously scribbling away in.

"What're you trying to get done?" Gideon asked, startling James, who flinched harshly in his seat, a hand on the table as he tried to calm his racing heart.

"Trying to figure out if there's a way to change it to a specific colour based on mood or another kind of variable. So far it just turns purple," James answered, gently he lifted Sirius' head back. "Hmm, eyebrows too," James noted with interest.

"You're ridiculous," Hermione rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she looked at Sirius' two tone eyebrows.

Riley was peering curiously at Sirius' slumbering form as James lowered his head back down again. Hermione had noticed the second year made sure to cross paths with the third years when she could in between classes.

"Right, we have Care of Magical Creatures today," Remus said absently, Hermione smiled fondly as the boy avidly read Wuthering Heights as he spooned yoghurt and fruit into his mouth.

"Let's hope that whatever Kettleburn has us looking at isn't attracted to vibrant colours," Draco snickered as he finished off the last bits of his Breakfast; he was reading through the Daily Prophet and something seemed to catch his eye. Draco froze, smile fading away slowly, mouth now drawn into a thin line. "Hermione."

"What is it?" Hermione frowned deeply, taking the paper from him. On the third page, in bold lettering was, " **Minister of Magic has said he is working on passing bill for proper Werewolf Regulation.** " Hermione shared a worried look with Draco. This was only the beginning. The beginning of pain and suffering; Hermione bit down on her lip as she turned her attention to Remus. He looked so happy and at ease, she couldn't bear the thought that in a few years, he wouldn't be able to get a proper job, or even have the same right as other members of Wizarding society. Treated as lesser than he was. _As long as I'm around, I'm going to ensure that he doesn't think that ever. My beautiful Remus deserves better than that,_ Hermione promised herself silently. Remus must have felt her gaze on him, tearing his attention away from his book, when their eyes met, he smiled warmly. Hermione automatically grinned back. _I promise, Remus._

* * *

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

 **I hope I was true to Hufflepuff's in Riley's character! I always have the most trouble writing them out of all of the houses and I just hope I did the Puffs justice!**

 **Quidditch Tryouts are soon! Any guesses on who's going to make the team? ;)**

 **Love you,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	29. Hogsmeade

**Good Morning! (It is 1 am when I'm writing this)**

 **First of all...how...did...we...hit...500 followers on this story? Currently on 505...just, insane. Thank you all so much for reading my story. Seriously, you have no idea how grateful I am, and how much it means to me.**

 **This chapter is pretty long, and I we're back into plot related events :D Next chapter ought to be loads of fun! (A certain someone made a guess, and she may or may not be right ;p, you know who you are ;D)**

 **This chapter is unedited, but I really wanted to post it so hopefully I'll have time tomorrow or Sunday to go through it and fix up any issues. I do hope you all enjoy it! :)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **Wednesday, October 17th, 1973**

 **Sirius Black's Birthday**

 **Potions Classroom**

Most people would be upset that they had earned themselves detention on their birthday. Normally Sirius would be as well, but it had been worth it. Snivellus had thrown a tripping jinx at him whilst he was rushing to Divination. He told James and Peter to go on ahead of him when he had spotted Riley on their way to class. Managing to have a quick, pleasant conversation with the younger girl. After which he had walked her to class, getting her there just in time for her class to start; which meant he was going to be late for his.

Sirius hadn't even bothered with his wand, launching himself at Snape. Professor Flitwick had found the two third year boys tussling and rolling on the ground. Snape's friends, which included the Carrows were standing on the side trying to figure out what to do. They didn't dare throw a hex and risk accidentally hitting Snape.

Which is how he ended up not only with three days of detention, but he also had to carry them out with the greasy haired git that was currently glaring holes in the back of his head. Snape never said anything, but Sirius could feel the other boy's hatred pouring off of him in waves.

"Right boys, when you're finished sorting the ingredient cabinets then you are free to go," Professor Slughorn said absentmindedly, sitting down at the front of the Potions classroom, popping pieces of candied pineapple into his mouth.

"Vapid fool," Snape grumbled under his breath before opening up one of the cabinets. Sneering at how disorganised they were.

The boys set about their task in silence, Sirius wasn't certain what some of the ingredients were or even how he was supposed to be sorting them. So he worked on grouping the same ingredients together.

"Do you have any redeeming abilities?" Snape drawled lazily, Sirius flinched involuntarily and angled his head in the other boy's direction.

"Pardon?" Sirius narrowed his eyes, tucking some hair behind his ears and out of his face.

"You're sorting them willy nilly and that bumbling idiot isn't going to care how you do it, but I'm not going to let you leave that cupboard in such disarray."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know there was a particular order in which one organised potions ingredient cupboards," Sirius sneered snidely, stepping back and gesturing for Snape to organise the cupboard himself if he so desired.

Snape looked at him blankly before stepping forward into Sirius's former position and set about meticulously re-arranging and sorting the cupboards. Snape muttered something about Sirius could go and dust out the cupboards and he would sort the ingredients. Sirius hesitated before doing exactly that, somehow they worked surprisingly quickly and well over the next hour.

When they were done, they reported to Slughorn, who peered past them at the cupboards, smiling and offering them some pineapple. They both declined the offer, and the plump man waved them off, telling them they were free to go. Sirius refused to even acknowledge Snape's presence as they left the Potions classroom, they reached the corridor, their footfalls the only thing to be heard. That was when the guilt started to eat away him, a nagging voice that sounded scarily like Hermione's telling him that he ought to say something to the Slytherin. That perhaps it hadn't been utterly horrid working with him over the past hour. When Sirius turned to his left to say something, he saw that Snape was already hurrying down the corridor towards the Slytherin Common Room. Sirius cleared his throat, rubbing his neck, shaking his head.

Sirius took his time getting back to the Gryffindor Common Room, it was almost curfew so everyone was bound to be asleep already. There hadn't been a lot of time to celebrate his birthday today since they had classes all day; he had received presents from his parents in the post that morning, Dorea and Charlus had also sent him a gift. Sirius grinned wildly when he opened his gift from the Potters and saw in the bigger post box were two packages. The smaller one was a deep blue velvet box, and nestled inside was the Potter seal so he could use it if he wished Dorea said in her letter. He swallowed thickly, highly emotional, the bigger part of the gift was an assortment of baked goods and a carton of double chocolate vanilla swirl ice-cream from Fortescue's in a miniature ice box.

When he reached the Fat Lady's portrait, he was set on eating some of the chocolate chip cookies that Dorea had baked before Remus smelled them in his sleep and ate them whilst asleep; knowing him he would be dreaming that he was eating them.

"Password?" She asked, yawning.

"Newt Eye," Sirius responded, the Fat Lady nodded curtly before swinging inwards.

Sirius stepped through the Potrait hole and was wholly unprepared for what happened next. It seemed like most of the house was there, they all jumped up and exclaimed loudly, "Happy Birthday, Sirius!"

Gideon set out small fireworks from his wand and Sirius was still stunned. Walking towards his friends in a state of shock. Hermione threw herself into his arms and he hugged her tightly after a moment.

"Who's ready to party?" Gideon asked excitedly, throwing his arms out to the side. Louds cheers met his question.

"Make sure you end all the festivities at a reasonable hour, Gid-" A blonde, brown eyed boy that Sirius recognised as the Sixth year male Gryffindor prefect started. Gideon cut him off.

"Oh c'mon Murphy, live a little!" Gideon clapped the boy on the shoulder, he didn't look impressed however, mouth set into a grimace as he strode off, muttering something about it being time for his rounds.

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked Sirius, who nodded, at a loss for words.

"Alright, it's a week night," Gideon climbed onto a table, hands outstretched. There were may groans that rebounded throughout the room at that statement, but Gideon wasn't finished. "So everyone needs to be in bed by midnight, it's currently ten thirty. I think that's plenty of time to have a good time, don't you think?"

Loud whistles and noises of agreement followed, to which Gideon smirked, "so what're you lot waiting for? Our Sirius only turns thirteen once!"

True to his word, the festivites and merriment only lasted until midnight, but someone had pulled out their stash of butterbeer and Firewhisky for the older students; James Thomas announcing that he had stocked up on Pepper Up, which was definitely going to be needed by some of their fellow Gryffindors in the morning. There were several party tricks, crazy stunts for the hell of it, and a lot of dancing in the hour and a half that they had been afforded.

When it all died down, and the Gryffindors traipsed themselves up to their dorm rooms, Sirius found himself surrounded by his friends in his bed. Hermione was snuggled between him and Remus, James and Draco were on his other side, and Peter was happily curled at the bottom of the bed. Draco had cast an extension charm on the bed so they would all fit. It turned out that his birthday had turned out pretty well after all. Sirius felt Hermione hand curl around his, and he smiled merrily. Pretty darn well indeed.

...

 **Saturday, 20th October, 1973**

It was their first Hogsmeade trip and the other boys had done nothing but go on about it all morning. Sirius had woken them all up by jumping from each of their beds to the next. Draco was seriously contemplating using a tripping jinx on his mate until Remus had had enough and with incredible precision, lobbed one of his pillow at the Black heir, knocking him down onto his own bed.

After that they had all gotten ready, boots, several layers of shirts, jumpers and a warm coat as well as pants were put on. Draco wrapped his house scarf loosely around his neck, pulling on a pair of black gloves. For whatever reason, Sirius had found himself a pair of bright red pants, paired with a black jacket and his house scarf. _He'll definitely stand out in the snow,_ Draco thought in amusement. James was wearing similar colour to him with the exception that his winter jacket was grey. Remus of course was snuggled up in his various jumpers, and his olive green jacket unbuttoned, a black beanie neatly secured on his head.

"Everyone ready? Got their permission slips?" Draco called over his shoulder as he left their dorm. Echoes of 'yes' followed him. Draco shoved his hands in his pockets and quickly descended the stairs. The Common Room was stifling hot since they had on so many layers, but seeing as they were going to be out in a matter of moments, Draco didn't bother unbuttoning anything. Draco noticed that the girls were waiting over by the door, and his eyes immediately locked on Hermione.

His 'twin' was wearing a grey slate jacket which was open, a white jumper underneath and black pants, a pair of black wellies were on her feet, her house scarf across her shoulders but not wrapped around her neck yet. The other girls were dressed in similar attire. Draco recalled a time when he would've cringed seeing so much red and gold in such abundance, but now it was strangely comforting. _Never thought that day would come,_ Draco thought.

"Ready?" Hermione grinned brightly when the boys joined them, Frank had headed down before them, and was in the girl's midst, next to Alice and Nancy.

"Did you do it?" Draco turned to Sirius and whispered in his ears so no one else could hear them. Sirius smirked, clapping Draco on the back as they all started to file out of the Common Room.

"I most certainly did, mate," Sirius murmured back.

Draco had been slightly take aback when Sirius had come to him for advice, since he was closer to James and Remus than he was with Draco; but he had been more than happy to help. Which is why as they made their way out of the castle, down moving staircases and through various corridors, Riley Paddington was opening a small box that had been left on her bedside table. A feat that had been accomplished by the borrowing of James's invisiblitly cloak and some careful manoeuvring on Sirius's part. The young Hufflepuff smiled warmly when she saw the white mug that had her name spelled out in bright orange letters. Sirius remembered her telling him that she had an obsession with tea, so he had asked Draco for his help in putting the letters on the plain white mug he acquired, and neatly wrapped up some of the tea his Mother had sent him for his Birthday. Walburga didn't give gifts that other parents might; she gave things since as an assortment of exotic teas, black liquorish and cuff links.

When the Marauders reached the Entrance Hall they found their fellow classmates in their year clumped together, with McGonagall in front of the students. Quickly they joined the others and would have to had to strain their ears to hear if McGonagall had not been projected as well as she was.

"In an orderly fashion, I will collect your permission slips, and once that is complete, we will all make our way to Hogsmeade village. I don't think this needs saying, but I must insist you all be on your best behaviour. That includes you Mister Black," McGonagall sighed as Sirius raised his hand.

"Are we allowed to go anywhere in the village, Minnie?" Sirius asked loudly so she could hear him at the front of the hall.

"I hope you know that means to stay in the village Mister Black, and need I remind you that curfew is at seven o'clock?" McGonagall tilted her head to the side, hands clasped in front of her, her green robes catching some of the light that was filtering into the hall. Hair hidden beneath her pointed hat, the tip curved backwards.

"Why of course dear Minnie," James responded this time. McGonagall narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything in return, instead she began to collect permission slips.

"One at a time," Minerva instructed firmly, and one by one students handed her their slips, moving to the side and out of the way; waiting until their fellow students slips had also been collected.

Draco nodded at McGonagall when he handed her his slip, pausing until Hermione had given their Transfiguration teacher her's before walking away. They moved off to the side, and Draco grabbed her hand when no one ws looking, she peered up at him curiously.

"What do you and James get up to when you think none of us are paying attention?"

Hermione's shoulders relaxed, obviously she had thought whatever he was going to ask was of a much more severe nature. Hermione blinked at him innocently, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards, but she didn't say a word.

"You're not going to tell me?" Draco raised his eyebrows, a bit shocked, a little hurt as well, but he shoved that down before she could see it in his eyes.

"It's a surprise, trust me, it's nothing bad," Hermione reassured him, moving her hand so she was grasping his, squeezing it gently before letting go completely.

Draco remained silent after that, accidentally biting the inside of his cheek, the metallic tangy taste of blood swirling in his mouth. Their friends joined them shortly, and before he knew it they were trekking through snow on their way to Hogsmeade village. Draco watched Hermione link arms with Lily and Alice, the three girls slightly ahead of the rest of them. Nancy was telling Kira a story about her little brother's tions mishap that had happened during the past week, Frank and Peter were talking about Herbology and the plants they were studying this year, and Sirius, James and Remus were joking about one thing or another. Draco was next to Remus, who seemed to notice something was off. Draco felt a hand on his shoulder, Remus's eyes filled with concern when he met them. Draco subtlety shook his head with a somewhat aloof smile; Remus frowned lightly, but left it alone.

The first stop the third year Gryffindors decided to go to was Honeydukes, Draco noticed that quite a few of the older students were making their way to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop or over to the Three Broomsticks. It had been a while since he had gone into the Three Broomsticks; back in the future he avoided it and instead often found himself in the Hogshead instead. He didn't think he's exactly be welcomed back by Rosmerta after he cast the Imperius curse on her. If he remembered correctly, she was the Barmaid of the pub now as opposed to the Landlady. Hermione saw where he was looking at poked his side gently.

"What?" Draco asked a bit harsher than he intended, Hermione didn't seem fazed in the least however, and merely said what she needed to, "you aren't the same person that cursed her, Draco. She doesn't even know you yet. You don't need to be scared to go in there anymore."

"Still-" Draco stopped his protests when he saw the firm look Hermione had fixed him with, sighing, resigning himself to the fact that it didn't make any sense arguing he nodded and walked off in search of sugar quills.

It wasn't long before they had all purchased their various sweets and had the all left Honeydukes very happy fully stocked up on all of their favourite sweets for at least a few months.

Once they were all outside then came the conversation of where they were going to go next. "I want to go to the bookshop," Lily announced.

"We're going to head to Zonko's," Sirius gestured to the male Marauders who were gathered around them, Frank's looked from Alice to the other boys, and after what seemed to be a spot of internal dileberation he reached out and squeezed Alice's forearm gently before walking over to the other boys.

Hermione pursed her lips thoughtfully, pulling her hair out from her scarf, shaking her head causing her curls to bounce arbout. Hermione shot her boys an apologetic look and linked arms with Lily; who smiled brightly at the Potter girl.

"Ok, so we're heading to the joke shop, and you girls are going to the bookshop?" James asked for confirmation.

"Yes," Hermione responded, grinning broadly at her brother.

"So you want to meet up at the Three Broomsticks after you're done?" James queried.

"Sounds good to me," Alice responded, everyone else soon agreed.

As the girls began to walk away, Hermione looked over her shoulder and called out, "don't get lost in there now!"

"Mione...you don't want me to respond to that!" James guffawed, fixing his glasses with his free hand. Hermione scowled before whipping her head forwards again. Draco smiled softly, he was surprised she hadn't hexed James or even retorted.

"Alright boys, to one of the most wonderful places on Earth!" Sirius declared, walking as quickly as he could through the snow. Soon they were shoving each other playfully and joking about as they trekked through the snow, sounds of the cold, white powder crunching underneath their boots lost as they made their way towards the joke shop. Their voices and laughter travelling throughout the village.

It was wondrous students from all ages were moving about, eyes full of wonder and awe. Draco recalled fond memories of coming here during his younger years with Theo, Blaise, Vince and Greg. Dungbombs, Hiccough Sweets and all sorts of other items. Normally it was for getting back at people who had wronged you, and sometimes for a good laugh. Draco saw Sirius making a beeline for the Nose-biting teacups and he laughed to himself, _I can't wait to see what he wants to do with them._

Time passed fairly quickly and all of the boy had their arms piled high with merchandise as they made their way to pay. Draco felt the back of his neck prickle and he turned around and saw Dorcas Meadowes and Emmeline Vance peering at him behind a display, as if he was a subject that they were observing in his natural habitat. Their eyes wide, full of curiosity. Emmeline had short, frosty blue hair and bright hazel eyes, a splattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks, Dorcas had dark chocolate brown hair that brushed the small of her back, a birthmark shaped like a distorted pear on her neck Draco noted with interest, she had ice blue eyes that cut though you like a knife.

"Meadowes is cute, isn't she Moony?" Sirius elbowed his best mate, managing not to jostle his items too much. Draco stepped forward as the last person in front of them finished up at the teller. Peter went first since he was closest, and Draco tried to focus on paying attention for when it was his turn; ignoring the fact that two Ravenclaw girls were staring him down like he was their prey.

Remus refused to answer Sirius, and then proceeded to give the lady exact change. _Of course he did_ , Draco chuckled mentally. Which meant the poor witch had to count every coin, and then sort them into their assigned sections before she could move onto the next customer. Peter and Remus stood off to the side, waiting for their friends to pay for their goods.

Draco let James, Sirius and Frank go before him, when it was finally his turn, the lady smiled at him politely; Draco frowned when he saw the two girls leave where they were, which was halfway across the shop floor, and head in his direction. He sighed softly, accepting his bag from the petite lady and handing her a bit more than was necessary, when she reached in the teller for change, he shook his head, holding up his free hand and smiling gently at her.

"Right, everyone got everything?" Sirius glanced around at everyone, who checked quickly and responded moments later, confirming that they did in fact have everything.

"Time to go meet back up with the girls then," James said gleefully.

"Try not to drool when you see Evans, Jamie," Sirius tapped James's cheek lightly, throwing his free arm over James's shoulder, holding his bags in his other hand.

"I don't drool when I see Evans," James protested, pausing before adding, "I don't...do I?"

"Yes," Remus said in a deceivingly sincere tone, smirking when he strode past James; who looked horrified. Draco rumpled his brother's hair as he passed by him, peering over his shoulder to see James's expression melt into a broad smile.

Draco noticed that Dorcas and Emmeline had disappeared, and he pursed his lips, the other boys making quite the ruckus as they left the joke shop. Draco throat felt bone dry, he swallowed thickly as they exited the joke shop and began to make their way over to the Three Broomsticks. He knew it was irrational to be anxious, especially since Rosmerta would have no idea who he was, but he couldn't help himself. He was so caught up in his thoughts, playing out the many scenarios that could possibly happen within the next few minutes when Sirius's exclamation caught his attention.

Draco followed the other boy's line of sight and saw that they had reached the Three Broomsticks; Draco halted in his track's, his friends not noticing and began to walk in. The bell on the door ringing as they did so. Draco could hear the sounds of mirth and merriment coming from inside.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked from Draco's left, the raven haired boy flinched visibly. Draco thought that Remus had gone in with the others, but clearly that had not been the case. Sometimes the Werewolf was a bit too observant for Draco's liking. Taking a deep breath and steadying his heart rate, Draco faced his friend.

"Why would you think anything was wrong?" Draco asked with an air of casual confidence.

"Maybe because your heart was beating at an alarming rate, you've been exceedingly quiet since we left the castle, and you're doing that nose scrunch thing you do when you get frustrated or upset," Remus explained calmly, folding his arms across his chest, his bags swishing about in his hand as he did.

"I don't do a nose scrunch thing," Draco touched his nose briefly, looking at his sandy haired friend.

"You most definitely do a nose scrunch thing," Remus snorted, "you're changing the topic. Seriously, are you okay?" It hit Draco like a ton of bricks then. Remus was worried about him, actually worried. Draco watched Remus's brow furrow in concern.

"I'm okay, really, Moony. I swear, I've just been feeling a little off today. I'll be fine," Draco smiled warmly, jerking his head in the door's direction he continued, "c'mon, the others are probably wondering where we are."

Remus didn't look wholly convinced, but he nodded regardless and followed the Potter boy as they walked into the pub, Draco had to remind himself to breathe as the bell rang out clear as day in his ears. Rosmerta was walking around, drinks in hand as she attended to patrons. _Of course, just my luck_ , Draco thought bitterly. It was okay, he was going to be fine. He wasn't the same sodding prick that had cursed her, he was different, this was different. A fresh start. Draco closed his eyes as he breathed in slowly for a few moments to calm himself down, when he opened his eyes he shoved all his doubt down. He was not going to let some irrational fear rule over him. Draco steeled his resolve and it was then that he spotted her, his eyes somehow always found her. Hermione. Head thrown back in laughter, hugging Lily to her side sitting next to the redhead in a booth on the far side of the room. Hazel eyes shining with joy, her outer layers shed since it was quite toasty in the pub. Homey, comforting like a Mother's hug.

A few things were different, the Welcome Mat was brown instead of the reddish brown that he remembered, the furniture looked brand new, polished, the upholstery a nice cream colour as opposed to the darker colours that it was in the future. Draco peeked at Remus, the werewolf grimaced when one particularly boisterous man belted out a deep, hearty laugh to their immediate right, sitting at a table with his companions not seven steps away from the door. _Right, sensitive hearing._

Rosmerta was already at the table getting the other's orders when Draco and Remus reached them, she greeted them with a warm smile. Draco scrucnhed up his nose as he slid in next to Sirius. Who was grinning deviously, and Draco was mentally counting down how long it would take before Sirius used his boyish charm on the barmaid.

"The name is Sirius Black, what's yours my fair lady?" Sirius purred, leaning in Rosmerta's direction. Rosmerta was clearly used to patrons trying to woo her, and she seemed amused by Sirius's attempt.

"My name is Rosmerta," Rosmerta responded cheerily. "Oh, your friends have arrived, what can I get for you dears?"

"I'll have a Butterbeer please and thank you," Remus smiled at the barmaid, Draco noticed that after making his order Remus' eyes immediately found Hermione's across the table. Draco pinched his thigh under the table, and met Rosmerta's eye. Her expression was warm, amiable and kind, Draco smiled crookedly, ensuring to maintain eye contact when he placed his order.

"I'll have a Butterbeer as well, please."

"Coming right up, I'll be back with your drinks in a bit," Rosmerta told them, nodding before she headed off. Laughing and saying something to one of the men closer to the bar as she passed him; expertly ducking and weaving between the tables.

Draco breathed in deeply, letting out a heavy, relieved breath that no one seemed to notice thankfully. It had been alright, Hermione was right, it was different. He was no longer the frightened sixteen year old whose life as he had known it had fallen apart in a matter of months. His Father going to Azkaban, being given an impossible task, his Mother's life under constant threat from people whose side they were meant to be on.

Draco glanced around at the people surrounding him, his friends, he and Hermione had been given an opportunity to do it all over again, to be teenagers properly without threat of a madman and impending war looming over them. Draco saw Lily's bright smile, Remus's blush as Kira complimented him, James's arrogant smirk, Sirius's easy laugh, Peter's meek, watery smile, the happy look on Frank's face as he whispered something to Alice, Kira and Nancy gesturing to piece of parchment that Nancy had scribbled some sheet music on; and everything felt right, whole.

 _Of course I miss Theo and Blaise, my parents, heck I even miss the back and forth between Potter and I. Daphne, Pansy, Astoria..._ Draco's forehead crinkled as he thought about the youngest Greengrass girl. _I was meant to marry her after we both graduated from Hogwarts, but I can't see myself doing that anymore._ Draco's eyes flicked to Hermione, and he clenched his jaw, _I definitely won't be able to marry Stori._

...

Hermione noticed that Draco wasn't as lively as usual, and wondered momentarily if it was her fault. He had been awfully quiet since she told him that she couldn't tell him what she and James were up to. She hated keeping secrets from him, especially since they promised to be honest with each other; she just wanted to surprise him, but if it was going to bother him this much, she wasn't sure it was worth it.

They were now on their way back to the castle, they had spent hours in the Three Broomsticks, and before they knew it, it was time for them to head back.

Hermione looked up ahead of them and saw a small group heading back as well, and began to nibble on her bottom lip when she saw Severus Snape's head from the back. She would recognise that hair anywhere, she had spent six years looking at it in classes, and now a few years as one of his classmates. She felt Lily tense beside her, _that's right, they're still fighting. For Lily's sake I hope they make up soon,_ Hermione sighed mentally. She still hadn't cemented how she felt about the young Slytherin; she was still on the fence, tottering between writing him off and trying to make amends between herself and the boy.

"Hey, James, watch," Sirius grinned wickedly, Hermione's eyes widened a fraction as she saw what he was intending on doing. Sirius was holding a snowball in his hand, armback and raised. Hermione gritted her teeth as Sirius moved forward, hurling the snowball directly at Snape's head. Hermione muttered a vanishing spell under breath, aiming it at the snowball. The ball disappeared in thin air mere inches away from the back of Snape's head. Hermione nodded in satisfaction, whilst Sirius and James looked extremely confuddled and perturbed. Sirius scratched his head, bending down to pick his bags off the ground where he had rested them. _One crisis averted, that could have gotten ugly fast,_ Hermione shook her head.

It had been a long day, which is why when they got back to the castle instead of heading to the Great Hall for dinner, Hermione headed straight for the Gryffindor tower. Not even stopping to relax in the Common Room for a little bit; her bed was calling her.

Hermione didn't even bother to pack away anything that she had gotten that day, placing it all neatly by her besd, kicking off her shoes, taking off most of her layers. Dumping them in the clothes hamper before striding to the bottom of her bed and reaching in her trunk, pulling out some pyjamas, quickly throwing them on before collasping on her bed, using her last bit of energy to duck under the covers, bundling down. In moments she was fast asleep, dark curls spread cross her pillow behind her, her soft snores filling the empty room; everyone else had opted to go to dinner.

With that, they had successfully survived their first Hogsmeade trip.

...

November brought frigid air, as well as brisk and shorter days, it snowed more often than it had the previous year which made Draco happy, which in turn made Hermione happy. The Marauders were often found on the Quidditch Pitch, practicing since tryouts were in a few days. It was all James, Draco or Sirius could talk about. Hermione smiled secretly to herself whenever they got started. Remus had quirked an eyebrow at her, but she would always smile a little wider and tilt her head to the side.

Hermione made sure that the boys managed to portion out some of their time to study and get their assignments done on time.

Hermione had also been spending more time with Lily and Remus, they had Ancient Runes together and they had unofficially made a study group together. Unlike her first time in third year, Hermione was relaxed, simply enjoying things as they happened. As opposed to the frazzled, stressed girl that had possibly taken too much on at once.

Hermione finished her dinner about an hour ago, and was currently in the Gryffindor Common Room. As of late she felt the need to write her feelings down, if just to get them out of her. Hermione always made sure she was on her own before she opened it; she charmed it so it would only open with a specific incantation, which she did non-verbally.

Just as she was finishing up she heard the noise and ruckus that came with the Marauders enter the Common Room. Ending her last sentence, she quickly closed the book and tucked it into her bag, pulling out her Ancient Runes textbook instead.

"Mione, why is it you're always studying?" Sirius teased, plopping down onto the couch next to her.

"I am not," Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes when James wriggled his eyebrows at her. He was the only one who knew her secret and she was surprised he hadn't uttered a peep to any of the others yet, not even Sirius or Draco.

"Moony," James grinned, hugging the taller boy from behind. Remus smiled lightly before shaking his head.

"You want me to help you with our History of Magic homework, don't you?" Remus guessed.

"No, why Moony, would I ever-"

"There have been numerous occasions in the past where you have," Draco jutted in, sitting on the ground in front of Hermione and leaning back against her shins; his eyes were closed and Hermione ignored how her heart had squeezed a little when she felt him lay back against her skin.

Peter muttered something before heading towards the stairs to the boy's dorms.

"Where is Pete going?" Sirius twisted his head to follow the smaller boy, reaching up to scratch the side of his nose as well.

"Going to get his book bag I think," Remus responded, dragging James (who was still attached to him) over to the couch. "You either let go, or I sit on you." Remus warned the youngest Potter. James ducked his head under Remus's arm and when they made eye contact he winked audaciously at the Werewolf. Who made an amused noise before wriggling out of James's grasp and sitting down next to Sirius. James squeezed himself in at the end of the couch, taking off his shoes and shifting so his legs were laid across Remus's and Sirius's laps.

"Comfy there, Potter?" Sirius guffawed, laying his head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Extremely," James hummed, arms crossed behind his head as he leaned back.

Peter returned a few minutes later, arms laden with parchment and a few textbooks, his book bag heavy on his shoulder, with him he brought Lily, Nancy and Kira.

"Are you lot going to do any work tonight?" Lily sighed exasperatedly, hands on her hips.

"We're always doing work, Evans," James answered.

"Is that so?" Lily raised an eyebrow, "have you done the essay for McGonagall yet? The one that is due tomorrow?"

"I have as a matter of fact," James said smugly, an arrogant grin on his face as he responded to the redhead; whose bright green eyes were carefully regarding the raven haired boy.

Lily turned her attention from one Potter to another, "Hermione, have you looked over the Ancient Runes reading we were given to try and decipher?" The raven haired girl angled her head at Lily, and nodded, before frowning lightly.

"Has anyone seen Alice or Frank since dinner?" Hermione queried curiously, just then, Alice and Frank entered the Common Room through the Potrait hole. Frank was whispering something in Alice's ear. Both Gryffindors blushing profusely.

"Look, there are our two lovebirds!" Sirius exclaimed loudly, still trapped underneath James's legs.

"We're just friends," Alice responded, cheeks still pink as the two strolled over to their friends.

"We caught Peeves teasing some first year Hufflepuffs and we got him to leave them alone under threat of telling the Bloody Baron on him," Frank diverted the conversation, smiling brightly as he sat in one of the armchairs adjacent to the couch the others were sitting in, in front of the fireplace. Alice moved to hug Lily from the side, her best friend smiling happily at her before resuming her conversation with Hermione. Whilst the boys changed their conversational topic to Peeves and how he was always such a great help with pranks.

Hermione soon droned them all out, her book consuming her; thoughts of her surprise lingering in her mind. It was definitely going to be worth it to see their faces.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xxx**

 **P.S. You are all amazing. Seriously.**


	30. It's Quidditch, Mate

**HEY!**

 **Right, so my exams are coming up, which means I won't be posting as often or at all really, but I had the majority of this written since I've managed to jot down bits and pieces here and there over the last couple weeks, which is why I'm posting it now. So I hope you understand why I won't be posting as often.**

 **I've been planning this chapter for a while, hopefully you all like it, and a certain someone will be over the Moon about this since she was indeed right about something hehe :p you know who you are lovely.**

 **I also updated Return of Regulus Black, Meant to Be and It Was Her Ginger Hair recently, it would be amazing if you check out any of them. You of course don't have to, but if you are need of a fix then they should help. I mean, Regulus and Wolfstar...then a F/F triad fic, and then Ginny and lovely Slytherins?**

 **OK. OKAY. OKAYY. HOW. HOW? Are there 555 followers on this story? OMG. I love you all, seriously. I do. THANK YOU for all your lovely reviews, love you guys.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

 **Recommended songs to listen to this chapter with: Mess Around by Cage the Elephant and New Americana by Halsey...oh I love her.**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **Saturday, January 9th, 1999**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Headmistress Minerva McGonagall's Office**

"You're what?" Sirius's eyes rounded as he looked up and down at his cousin.

"Pregnant, that is not why we are here though Sirius. We're here to talk about what we remember and what possible memories we think are still evading us," Narcissa rolled her eyes, shifting so that her back was against the armchair a few feet away from McGonagall's desk. Lucius was standing protectively by her side, hand resting on the back of the chair.

"It's not like that'll make Dray and Mione come back to the present," Sirius scowled.

"I am almost certain they small return, Pads. We just need to give them time," Remus said from beside his best mate. They were sitting on the couch that McGonagall had moved to accommodate her nightly visitors. Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch closing the almost circle they had formed.

Harry officially started dating Daphne Greengrass a week ago, they had been flirting back and forth for the entirety of the school year so far. At first their words had been a bit sharp, but eventually they turned into playful banter.

Ron was attempting-shoddily-to flirt with Padma Patil. He had accidentally bumped into her in the corridor a few weeks back and he had stumbled over an apology whilst also apologising for the whole Yule Ball fiasco. Padma had narrowed her eyes for a moment before accepting his apology with a smile.

"Sometimes talking about it helps memories surface, Pads. You know what better than anyone," Remus gently hit the other man's upper arm.

"Something has been bothering me. I seem to recall a little Hufflepuff that used to talk to you all, for the life of me I can't recall her name or what she looked like," Narcissa pursed her lips. "I saw her once when I came to visit the school in your Fourth Year."

"Hufflepuff?" Sirius frowned, "we didn't really talk to any Huffle-" Sirius froze mid sentence. "Hufflepuff…" Sirius's brow furrowed deeply, a lock of hair fell in his eyes.

Remus shifted on the couch to look at Sirius, expression matching that of his friend's.

"Yes, yes. She was a year younger than-"

"Riley Paddington?" Minerva offered, leaning forward in her seat and resting her forearms on her desk. Today her hair was braided down her back, and she was wearing casual green robes.

"Riley…" Sirius said almost reverently, his grey eyes widening greatly, and he jumped up suddenly.

"Pads, how did we forget about her?" Remus whispered in shock, sharply angling his head towards Sirius; who looked like he had seen a ghost, his dark hair contrasting vividly with his pallor.

"I have to go," Sirius whispered shakily, pausing, glancing at Harry before turning and striding towards the exit.

"Who is Riley Paddington?" Ron asked curiously, looking around at the confused and shocked faces around him. His question was met with silence. That it turned out, was quite a long story.

….

 **Tuesday, 6th November, 1973**

 **Transfiguration Classroom**

"Sirius, Minnie is definitely going to hex you, and I am going to laugh," Draco drawled from his seat in between Remus and Hermione; all three of them were trying to decipher something for their Ancient Runes homework. A few moments ago Sirius had strutted to the front of the classroom with his chest all puffed out, and was now lying on his side on McGonagall's desk.

"Face it, Dray, she's going to be rendered speechless by my beauty," Sirius said, putting his hand to his forehead dramatically.

"Suit yourself, just know that I'm going to enjoy every second of it," Draco smirked, reaching into Remus's bag and pulling out the camera the werewolf kept in there to capture memories at a moment's notice. Draco subtlety snapped a quick pic of Sirius as the boy was still in the same position, when the picture came out the top, Draco tried not to laugh. Sirius's expression had changed from overtly dramatic to a deep scowl as he opened his eyes and saw that Draco had taken a picture.

"Dray! Give me that!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping off of the table. Draco grinned devilishly before waving his wand with a quick flourish, the camera levitated in the air for a moment just above his palm before he sent it higher, until it almost touched the ceiling; the very, very high ceilings. Sirius took out his own wand, but then a loud ahem from the back of the classroom by the entrance made him freeze. Draco smiled triumphantly, tucking the picture into his robes now that no one was looking.

"I'll speak with you after class, Mister Black. Now if you would be so kind as to return to your seat?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow at Sirius when she reached the front of the class, standing regally with her hands clasped in front of her. Her robes were a royal purple colour today, her pointed hat black with a matching purple ribbon wrapped around the base of the hat. She adjusted the flopping brim, before commencing their class. It was their first on the basics of Switching. All Draco could think about however was why it was so hard trying to transform into his animagus form, _I'll need to practice some more,_ he decided firmly. Since he knew about Switching already, he half-heartedly took notes, but still made sure to pay attention to what McGonagall was saying. With Transfiguration, any and all information was invaluable.

"Quidditch Tryouts are at the end of the week," Draco overheard James whisper to Sirius, seated in front of them between Sirius and Peter. _Ah that's right! They are,_ Draco felt excitement fill him at the thought, he missed playing Quidditch properly, and he was almost positive that he would make the team. He had to, what he didn't know was that he and everyone else was in for a surprise in a few days. A huge surprise.

…

 **Friday, November 9th, 1973**

 **Quidditch Pitch**

 **Gryffindor Team Tryouts**

"Okay, so this is how it's going to work. Normally tryouts would be for the positions that no longer have anyone filling them. This year however, every position is up for grabs. Except of course mine. Which is Keeper." Gideon explained simply, he added on a couple other notes about what each person would have to do during their tryout for each position. To their credit, the boys hadn't freaked out too much when they found out who _else_ was trying out for the team. They were however extremely excited about it.

It was the Full Moon the following day so Remus was back in the dormitories sleeping off his migraines, Peter had decided to stay behind and watch over him. Draco knew that the smaller boy had been trying to perfect a cup of hot chocolate that best suited Remus's tastes. Having already asked the Werewolf to try several attempts and variations over the past couple months.

Draco ignored James and Sirius's excited chatter beside him, the two of them were bursting with nervous excitement and whilst it amused him, he was not really in the mood to deal with either of them.

"Seeker tryouts are first," Gideon announced, looking very serious with his clipboard and quill.

Draco and some lithe sixth year stepped up, Draco scrutinised him for a brief moment before dismissing the brown haired boy. _I can't study who I'm going up against, I just have to focus on catching the Snitch._

"Right, remember, you'll be going one at a time and whoever catches the Snitch in the fastest time will be our new Seeker. Donovan you're up first." Draco watched the older boy swing his leg over his broom. Gideon smirked before bending down on one knee, placing his clipboard on the grass beside him, reaching over to the trunk that contained all the balls, and releasing the snitch. The Golden ball zipped past them into the air, Draco's eyes never left it.

Gideon's voice faded into the background and Draco avidly watched as Donovan shot into the air. _He isn't bad,_ Draco mused as the boy stopped about fifty feet up in the air, eyes darting about as he looked for the Snitch. Draco had already found it, and it took the other boy half a minute longer to do the same. He shot off towards it and after some ducking and weaving he finally caught it.

"Two minutes ten seconds," Gideon muttered under his breath, jotting down something on the parchment attached to his clipboard.

"Potter, Draco, you're up," Gideon winked at the raven haired boy and Draco smiled in return.

Donovan landed gracefully back on the ground, carefully handing Gideon the Snitch. Gideon released it once more and Draco pushed off of the ground, tightening his grip on his broom, hearing the familiar squeak from his leather gloves. The wind blew his hair back and a drop of water hit hit cheek. _Shit. It's going to rain. No matter, I can do this._ Draco leaned forward, eyes searching throughout the air until he saw the golden glint in front of him. The snitch was moving towards him, but changed course, diving towards the ground. _Of course,_ Draco thought, quickly diving after the Snitch.

There was a sharp gasp from the others on the ground but it didn't really register in his mind, his sole focus was his fingers wrapping around the cool metal that was getting closer and closer. As was the ground, but he had been flying for almost as long as he'd been alive and played in numerous Quidditch games at this point. He was not going to pull up until he caught the Snitch. Closer, closer, closer. Everything but the Snitch blurred out his vision, he could only see the Snitch, he extended his arm. So close, he leaned forward until he was laying flat across the broom. Then he felt it, finally, his fingers curled around the Snitch and he immediately pulled up, mere feet away from the ground, he would have crashed into the people watching if he hadn't done some tricky manoeuvring. Narrowly avoiding crashing into Sirius and James to be more specific. Both of whom whistled and started cheering as he flew by them.

Gideon was grinning broadly when Draco lazily flew back to the ground, returning the Snitch to the redhead. "Congratulations, Potter. You're our new Seeker," Gideon whispered so only Draco could hear him. He smirked knowingly, but didn't say anything. If he was anything, it was humble. _Hermione would snort and laugh if she heard me say that about myself,_ Draco smiled internally, shaking his head at the visual.

"That was freaking sick, mate," Sirius clapped Draco on the shoulder when he rejoined his friends. Gideon was calling for the next tryout to start, it was the Beaters turn.

"Oi, pay attention. It's her turn," James hit both of them, jerking his head in the direction of one of the girls. Draco scowled lightly before following his brother's line of sight. _This is going to be interesting._

 _…_

It was the most talked about thing as everyone entered the stands for the first Quidditch match of the season. In large letters that filled the entire Quidditch pitch, spelled out with what had to be at least hundreds of various lilies was, " _Will you go out with me, Evans?"_

"You have to give him credit, he certainly is getting more elaborate," Sirius stroked his chin thoughtfully, "what do you think Evans is going to do?" Sirius asked giddily, elbowing Remus lightly in the ribs. Remus had his DADA textbook open across his lap, shaking his head as he looked up at the vibrant flowers once more.

Lily, Alice, Nancy and Kira were sitting a little ways away, and the girls were obviously asking Lily about what she was going to do. Lily was scowling openly, arms folded in her lap, legs crossed over one another, her top foot bouncing back and forth. In one swift movement she took her house scarf and neatly tucked it around her neck, hiding the lower half of her face.

Whereas Sirius and Remus were sitting in the front row, waiting for the match to commence. Sirius of course was impatient and had been whinging to Remus for the past five minutes about how long it was taking to start.

"Wait. I thought Gideon said you were good enough to make the team. Remind me again why you didn't make it?" Remus paused his reading to look at Sirius who had been poking him incessantly for the last couple minutes.

"It would be unfair to everyone else playing, I would overshadow them with my greatness," Sirius said confidently. Truthfully Gideon didn't want anyone to say he was playing favourites, in addition to the fact that another boy in Fifth year was just a _little_ bit better than him.

"I still think it's bloody amazing that Mione is a Beater, Dray is the Seeker and James is a Chaser. The Potter three!" Sirius exclaimed impassioned.

"Potter three?" Remus arched a brow questioningly.

"Work in progress, don't worry. The official one will blow your socks off. Hey, think we could sell products that were Potter based?" Sirius got a crazy, mischievous look in his eye, and Remus knew there was no stopping him when he got like this.

"Potter based products."

"Sell them at games in support of the Potter three," Sirius exclaimed, obviously liking the idea more and more by the second. "Think about it, Moony. We could make who knows how much money!"

"How about we focus on other things, like that History of Magic assignment that's due next week, or finishing up our Transfiguration essay on Switching?" Remus asked absently, frowning as he re-read a passage that Sirius had distracted him from reading, and he wanted to make sure he fully comprehended what was being said before he moved on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Witches and Wizards, welcome to the first Quidditch game of the School Year! Today we have Slytherin versus Gryffindor, which always promises for a _heated_ match!" James Thomas was the Commentator, which Remus thought probably gave McGonagall a great deal of grief.

"Our teams are both exciting out onto the field, they're waving to their adoring fans…" Thomas paused as the stands blew up, loud cheers and hollers, clapping and some of the older students were shooting harmless sparks out of their wands.

"Madame Hooch is walking to the middle of the field with the team captains Gideon Prewett and Demetri Flint, both of their teams gathering behind them. Hooch is talking to both captains, there's a lot of pointing. Most likely because dear ol' Demetri fouled last year at the end of the season, almost knocking dear Ol' Gids off of his broom. Aiming directly at Prewett with the quaffle...after the whistle had been blown to end the game."

"You know, I'd like to believe that some of the Slytherins are decent, but it seems like they're hiding somewhere," Sirius growled, "pretty much every Slytherin I've ever interacted with has been an absolute wanker."

"Doesn't mean there aren't any," Remus said, finally tearing his eyes away from his book in time to see Hooch release the Snitch and Bludgers, tossing the quaffle into the air in the middle of a ring of Chasers. Sirius jumped up when James quickly nabbed it, bolting off into the air.

"The game has officially begun! Potter has started the game off by grabbing the quaffle before the other Chasers. The other male Potter is currently in the air, moving about a little but from his intense focus you can tell he's searching for the Snitch. What's this? Hermione Potter stops a bludger that was heading straight for her twin, feisty little witch that one." Thomas ducked as McGonagall swatted at him with a roll of parchment, huffing before sitting down beside him at the table in the Commentator's box.

"Flint has managed to steal the quaffle away from Potter, heading towards the Gryffindor goals with such passion it's almost bringing a tear to my eye!" Thomas's voice grew more excited in the next few moments, "however as he aimed for the left hoop, Prewett batted it away with the back of his broom, almost effortlessly it would appear!"

"Shit!" Remus exclaimed as a bludger narrowly missed James, who was now back in possession of the quaffle and was throwing it between himself and one of the other Gryffindor Chasers, Moira Finnegan, who was a couple years older than them.

"Oi! Hermione Potter bats away another bludger, this time it's heading towards one of the Slytherin Chasers, who with a split second to spare avoids getting hit. He does not look pleased by that. It's alright, Pucey! No hard feelings with Quidditch, mate!"

The game only got more heated as no one scored twenty minutes in, and Remus wondered if Draco or the Slytherin Seeker had truly not seen the Snitch yet, or they were waiting for their team to rack up some points first. Then finally, after another five minutes, Demetri had the quaffle once more, and he would have scored if James hadn't done a tricky move, snatching the quaffle from him, and in one swift movement hurling it towards the Slytherin goals.

"What's this? Potter has thrown the quaffle at the Slytherin goals, and his teammate Finnegan uses the back of her broom to hit the quaffle and GOAL! WE have a goal! Beautiful teamwork on both Chasers part, landing a goal in the right hoop! Twenty six minutes in!"

After that it was like the Gryffindors had found their groove, scoring a further seven times on the Slytherins, whereas the Slytherins had only scored twice. Sirius's throat was beginning to hurt a little bit, starting to go a bit hoarse; Remus was even getting into it, cheering just as loudly as his friend. It wasn't just them, the Gryffindor side of the stands was going nuts, the Hufflepuffs were just as excited, mainly because the match was so exhilarating to watch. The Ravenclaws soon joined in, and the Slytherins were all yelling at their housemates in exasperation, their cries drowned out by the other spectators.

Remus felt the wind on his face as some of the Chasers flew scarily close to the stands, Slytherin scoring once more.

"It seems like Draco Potter has seen the Snitch, he's racing upwards into the sky, the Slytherin Seeker in hot pursuit. It doesn't help that visibility is getting worse as the match rages on, those stormy grey clouds do not bode well for our Seekers!"

It was several, long moments that the spectators waited with bated breath. Draco and the other Seeker had disappeared into the clouds.

"Do you think someone caught it yet-" Sirius started when two figures burst out of the clouds, speeding towards the ground, both of their hands extended.

"They are neck in neck! The Snitch is pelting towards the ground! How will this end?" The question was answered a moment later when with what seemed like an extra boost, Draco leaned forward and captured the Snitch.

"HE'S DONE IT! DRACO POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH. The final standings are Gryffindor Two hundred and twenty points to Slytherin's Thirty!" The stands exploded into cheers, the lions boisterous and the loudest of them all.

Gryffindor had won, and the team was doing a victory lap around the pitch. One of the team members attention was drawn however to the redhead that was stalking across the field, scarf blowing out behind her. They began to immediately fly towards the ground.

" _Incendio_!" Lily pointed her wand at the flowers and they all set on fire. Hermione had just reached the ground and jumped off of her broom, running to maintain her momentum and to get to where Lily was.

" _Aguamenti_!" Hermione pointed her wand to stream out behind the flames.

"To answer your earlier question, Sirius. That is how she's going to deal with it," Remus smirked, looking at his dumbstruck friend in amusement.

"She just _set it on fire_ ," Sirius said, mouth agape as he ran his hands backwards through his hair. "No hesitation, just fire."

McGonagall had stormed onto the field, and was currently putting out the remaining flames, shooting a disapproving stare in Lily's direction, telling the redhead that they would discuss this in her office, now.

James flew a bit dejectedly over to where his friends were, "it took all night to do that too." All that was left of his hard work was, " _ith me, Evans?_ "

"Maybe not so large scale for a while, mate," Sirius walked down to the bottom of the stands, patting his hovering friend on the back.

"Wait, where's Pete?" James frowned, noticing that one of his best friends was missing.

"Both him and Frank caught something, they're both in the Hospital Wing sleeping it off," Remus said without looking up from his book. James grimaced and he commented that they would have to go visit their friends in the morning since they might be better then. He wouldn't want to disturb them if they were sleeping.

Most of the school was filing out of the stands at this point, slowly however, since they all were interested in the events going down on the pitch. Draco finally broke away from his conversation with Gideon (his captain had been congratulating him on their first win) and flew up to them, offering James a sympathetic smile when he pulled up beside him. "Next time you give her flowers, maybe do it on a _much_ smaller scale," Draco advised.

"That's it!" James brightened immediately and you could see the gears turning in his mind.

"Good ol' James. Never deterred by a little chink in the plan," Sirius grinned broadly.

"I'm not sure I even want to know," Draco laughed, wiping some of the sweat off of his forehead.

"More importantly, we're working on the map tonight right?" Sirius piped up, eager for the map to be finished.

"When you say we, you really mean me whilst you doodle on spare parchment and make stupid remarks?" Remus closed his book, and hopped down from his seat.

"Hey! I'm offended by the insinuation that my work isn't just as important as that fancy charmwork you and Mione do," Sirius grumbled. "I do well in charms I'll have you know."

"I know, which is amazing since you hardly pay attention in class," Remus turned to the other boy, "which is why you're going to work on the charm that tracks everyone and where they are in the castle...Mione and I figured out how to do it for the most part, in the sections we've managed to get done so far."

"Didn't you say that you had a bit of trouble having the names and illustrations work together properly?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Yes, which is why you and Dray are going to work on that part. I'm going with James to map out more parts of the castle tomorrow night-"

"Shouldn't I go with someone since I'd be the best to accurately draw out the corridors and where everything is? No offense Moony, but none of you can draw to save your sorry arses if you were being held at wandpoint," Sirius reached out, patting his friend on the back pityingly.

"Oh fuck off," Remus scowled, shaking his head at Sirius. A few moments ago Hermione had flown up to the stands as well, one foot was on the railing as she hovered a bit above it, she had released her curls from the high ponytail they had previously been in, and they were now cascading freely down her back. The chilled November air was blowing against the Potters who were drenched in sweat, and they all involuntarily shivered.

"Okay boys, how about we go inside and take nice, hot showers. It's bloody freezing out here," Hermione emphasized her point by shivering once more, she held onto her broom with one hand, the strap of her beater bat secured around that wrist, and then moved her free hand to the holster on her thigh that had her wand neatly tucked into it. She fumbled for a few seconds before she managed to free it and when she did, with a quick wave and a muttered whisper she cast warming charms on the boys and herself.

"That's that sorted then isn't it?" James grinned happily, the sting of Lily's actions already fading into the deep recesses of his mind.

"Yes, yes it is. That's a lot better, thanks Mione," Remus smiled warmly at the hazel eyed girl, who shot him a wink and stuck out her tongue before swinging her broom around.

"Race you to the locker rooms boys!" Hermione called out over her shoulder as she sped away, hair whipping out behind her, both Draco and James made loud protests before racing after her. The Gryffindor changing rooms were split up into a girls side and a boy's side, but you entered from the same place. Through one door out of the cold and then you either went left to the boy's side or right to the girl's.

"Remind me why I'm friends with you people?" Remus laughed lightly.

"Mate," Sirius shot him a look, wriggling his eyebrows at the Werewolf; who merely shook his head with the corners of his lips twitching upwards. Making sure he had the book and everything else he had come into the stand with, he started walking towards the stairs that took you down the ground. Sirius walking beside him. _I wouldn't trade them for anyone else in the World,_ Remus thought as he saw James, Draco and Hermione now racing across the remainder of the pitch towards the changing rooms. _Not a single one of them._

* * *

 **I'm going to be totally honest, I wasn't planning on having the present/ future snippet for a little while longer, but as you all have been so lovely and patient I decided to give it to you a bit early :p Not to mention it felt right.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Love you,**

 **Indieblue xxx**

 **P.S. If any of you are still reading this far I have a question (love you if you are), I'm kind of feeling to have a time jump...I'm not sure if I'll actually do it, not too too far though...like middle of their Fourth Year? I don't know. You guys can tell me what you think, right now we're at the end of November in their third year. I may have the Potter 'twins' birthday and then skip forward? Ugh, I have no idea. Cause I can see myself doing either.**


	31. Things Are Changing

**I know I said I wouldn't be posting anything until my exams were over...cause I'm currently in the middle of them, but, whenever I get frustrated studying, or need to take a bit I've been writing and adding bits and pieces to this time skip chapter.**

 **Which is what it is, a time skip chapter, so the dates are important (they always are lol, but you know what I mean :P)**

 **I'm going to go back to studying and possibly freaking out, but I kind of wanted to do something to take my mind of off everything, and I feel like you guys would probably help with that.**

 **I love you all, and I'm so grateful for all your lovely reviews and the fact that you all seem to enjoy my story a lot. I am really, so, so happy for all of you! Seriously, thank you. I haven't had time to respond to all your wonderful reviews, but hopefully I'll find some time after this week is done, since then the bulk of my exams will be over!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think :)**

 **If you want, you can send me asks on tumblr asking me things you want to know about the story (or any of my others if you read them :D) I'll answer them during my study breaks :)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **Thursday, December 13th, 1973**

 **Christmas Holidays**

 **Potter Manor**

Hermione was lounging on the couch in their Potions room, watching Draco scribble on some parchment in front of him, across the room where he was sitting at his desk. Which was overrun with tomes, parchment, quills and pots of ink; some of the quills were snapped in half, and most of the pots were empty.

They hadn't changed much in their Potions room since returning home for Christmas break, if anything it was slightly in more disarray than it was normally. The other Marauders knew not to bother the twins when they decide to hole themselves up in their room. Occupying themselves with Quidditch or looking in the library for spells and charms to help with the map for when they went back to Hogwarts.

MIdnight was curled up in Hermione's lap, softly purring as she stroked the length of her cat's body. Sirius frowned whenever he saw the cat, telling Hermione that her cat was always up and about the castle, that he never saw her around the Common room. Hermione had merely smiled and given Midnight a treat.

Then she felt it. She hadn't felt it in years, but she automatically knew what it was. "Shit."

"What? Did you say something, Mione?" Draco asked, finishing off his thought before looking up at her. Quill still in hand, half twisted in his chair, hands covered in ink smudges.

"Shit." Hermione groaned sadly, pouting as she quickly stood up, "I have to go talk to Mum about something. Don't worry about it, you don't want to know."

"Why wouldn't I want to kn-" Draco started, brow knitted together before he saw the back of her as she started walking away, the small red dot contrasting greatly against her casual cream robes. Hermione made a knowing noise as she kept walking, Midnight hanging over her shoulder. _Boys._

 _I can't believe this, I can't even remember when I got mine the last time. That was one of the nicer things of the De-Aging Potion. No periods,_ Hermione grumbled internally. Then it struck her that she had no idea how Pureblood girls dealt with periods. She'd never asked any of the other girls, and she had always used pads and tampons. The only discussion Ginny and herself had had about it, was that there was a Potion that dealt with the nasty cramps, aches, lethargy, bloating and other symptoms that came every month. As soon as she had discovered its existence, she made sure to use it immediately. _Well, I suppose I'll find out soon enough._

Hermione found Dorea in her bedroom, her Mother was rifling through her closet. Hermione paused by the door, and was about to knock when Dorea turned on her heel, and upon spotting Hermione gestured for her to enter.

"You know you can come in whenever you want, sweetie. You don't have to knock," Dorea kneeled down on the ground, moving some boxes that were at the bottom of her closet.

"Mum, it appears that...well, I'm not exactly sure how to say this," Hermione nibbled on her lip, crossing her legs and clenching to hopefully halt the blood was gushing out of her. Maybe Mipsy would be able to get out the stains. Hermione had never been successful in doing so when she'd used stain removal charms on her panties, after those times when her period had surprised her out of the blue.

"Hermione, I'm sure it's nowhere near as bad as you think it is," Dorea said, stopping her search with a huff-clearly frustrated that whatever she was searching for was eluding her. Dorea turned around, still on her knees and looked up expectantly at her daughter.

"I got my period," Hermione grimaced as she said it, petting Midnight who mewed on her shoulder. Midnight then proceeded to slide down the back of her body, landing on her feet and glancing at the two women before heading towards the door with a flick of her tail.

"Oh, Oh." Dorea's eyes widened, hands on her knees as she gracefully got up. "Do you know about-"

"Yes, yes I know about menstruation and contraception and the such like...I'm just not sure what to use as a pad?" Hermione winced as she said the last bit, Dorea smiled gently before taking Hermione's hand and led her towards her bathroom, putting her to sit on the second step that led into the tub.

"Won't I bleed on the tub and-"

"Darling, there are spells that will clean all that right up," Dorea dismissed Hermione's concerns with a wave of her hand, bent at the middle as she opened up one of the cabinets under her sink and it took a few minutes before she found what she was looking for.

Hermione's eyes widened as Dorea pulled out what looked like a plain black panty, with the exception that it looked much thicker than a normal panty. _Really? I definitely wasn't expecting that...thank goodness it's not a rag._

"Brilliant witch a few decades back created these, normally they aren't talked about too much in 'polite' society so to speak, since it would make the men uncomfortable," Dorea snorted before continuing. "Before that we used to use rags and had them spelled to vanish the blood at the end of the day. These are far nicer. They're charmed to vanish the blood constantly, but they are still absorbent in case the charm malfunctions for whatever reason," Dorea closed the cupboard doors, taking the three steps over to Hermione and held out the panty. "Now why don't you take a shower, honey. I'll give your robes to Mipsy so she can get out the blood, and then I'll have some clothes and a towel ready for you when you're done," Dorea kissed Hermione's cheek and the girl stood up and embraced her Mother.

"Thank you, Mummy," Hermione said thankfully, tightening her grip on her Mother momentarily before letting her go.

"It's no problem, Mione, now go on. I know how disgusting blood feels running down your legs," Dorea tucked some of Hermione's curls behind her ears before letting her go.

Somehow Hermione didn't feel uncomfortable stripping down in front of Dorea, handing her Mother all of her clothes, stepping properly into the tub; having to walk u. Dorea closed the beige shower curtain and Hermione examined the shower.

The tub was white, but the tiles on the wall were slim, in various shades of dark chocolate browns, light beiges and creams, the shower head was a shiny silver, the knobs against the wall in front of her were extremely detailed. Hermione snorted with laughter when she saw that the one for the hot water on the left was a gold lion with a scarlet eye, the one on the right was a silver snake with an emerald in its' eye. The tub itself was quite wide and deep, the top came just about mid thigh, and she reckoned that all of the Marauders could fit comfortably in it.

Hermione waved her fingers, frowning in concentration as she tried to use non-verbal and wandless magic all at once; she turned on the hot water, stepping under the spray to wash off her body. Her curls heavy as the water began to weigh them down.

She should have figured it was coming soon, but after not having to think about for a couple years, it had simply slipped her mind.

Hermione knew what this meant though, they were getting older and they still hadn't figured out how to save Alice and Frank. Then a thought occurred to Hermione. Thinking about the future she noticed that no one knew about the Potter Twins.

 _I wonder why that is?_ Hermione mused, she'd considered it before briefly, an errant thought. _It probably means that Draco and I must have done something so no one would remember us, maybe we can figure it out so they don't forget us permanently?_ Hermione sighed, it was just another thing to add onto the list of things they needed to do, and the less time they had to do it. _I guess Draco and I have a lot to discuss_.

…

It was the last day of the school year and the Marauders believed that they had all successfully passed their end of year examinations. Hermione found herself spending more time with Alice, Frank and Lily than she did her boys the last two weeks. She suspected it had something to do with Gideon Prewett and James Thomas; the male Marauders wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. The Seventh Years were graduating and that made her kind of sad, she quite enjoyed having them around. What made it worse was that she knew Fred and George would have loved Gideon. As a matter of fact, all of the Weasleys would have loved him. She would make sure to tell the twins about him when she got back.

Knowing what she did about him though, she knew that the two pranksters were not going to leave Hogwarts without a bang.

It was a relatively normal morning, with the exception that they had a bit of trouble with Peter earlier. The small boy had managed to grow a tail in the wee hours of the morning, it turns out he was in the Common Room trying to meditate on his own; he had fallen behind the others and was getting increasingly frustrated with each session that the Marauders had.

Draco, groggy, was convinced he was dreaming when he saw a human sized tail waving about behind his mate when he was shaken awake in the middle of the night. Grumbling about not having anymore sugar quills before bed in the future, he rolled onto his side, back to the smaller boy. Peter bit his lip, Remus was a light sleeper due to heightened senses, with the exception of the Full Moon week; where he was constantly exhausted. Peter desperately didn't want to ruin it all for everyone, so he tried again.

This time Draco sat up, rubbing at his left eye, hair sticking up in every direction. He was currently shirtless, and wearing a black pair of pyjama bottoms, feet bare. He pushed back the sheets and peered at the tail that was moving about in front of him. "Well shit."

Draco tried to think of what to do on his own, not wanting to wake up Hermione; then would come the problem of getting past the charm on the stairs to the girl's dormitories. It took about an hour of talking to Peter and trying to calm him down. It seemed that meditation helped, as did calming, nonsensical stories. Stories that Narcissa told him when he was growing up, of great, remarkable Wizards. She always told him that he would one day become one of the Wizards that Witches told their children about. _Look at me now,_ Draco snorted, glancing at Peter's progress. _Former Death Eater and time traveller, what an odd combination...not to mention I'm now a Potter. I wonder what'll happen when we go back, if we go back that is. Does this make me Potty's uncle? Oh I can't wait to see the look on Harry's face when I tell him that,_ Draco smirked, pushing those thoughts aside and giving Peter his undivided attention.

When the tail finally shrunk down and went away, Peter was exhausted. As anyone would be after going through so much magical exertion in one night. Draco helped him back up the stairs, tucking him in.

The Marauders joked that James was the Mother Hen of the group, constantly reminding Remus to eat, helping Peter calm down when he got anxious, telling Sirius when he had gone too far. Looking down at the brown haired boy that passed out the instant his head hit his pillow, Draco couldn't help but feel like he was just as much of a Mother Hen as his brother. After all, he had been the first person Peter went to.

Draco was quietly telling Hermione about it over a cup of tea at Breakfast, the others too occupied in talking to Frank and Alice to pay them any mind; when it began to rain.

"What in the-" Hermione started, it was pouring in a matter of moments. Then the most wondrous thing happened. Gideon and James Thomas burst into the Great Hall, both with yellow brollies open above their heads, twirling them and dancing their way, together, into the Hall.

"No fucking way," Draco laughed sharply in disbelief, non-verbally casting a water repellent charm on himself and Hermione, tucking his wand back into his robes when he was done.

" _Raindrops keep falling on my head  
But that doesn't mean my eyes  
Will soon be turning red  
Crying's not for me 'cause,  
I'm never gonna stop the rain  
By complaining,  
Because I'm free  
Nothing's worrying me_"

The two Wizards sang as they twirled, danced, hopped and skipped. McGonagall's hand was on her chest, Dumbledore looked amused to say the least, Hagrid was clapping along in time to the boy's singing. Soon they separated and they danced across the tops of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

"Raindrops keep falling on my head by BJ Thomas," Hermione grinned beside Draco. Obviously he was some Muggle musician, since Draco had never heard that name in his life.

"Mister Prewett! Mister Thomas! Cease this nonsense at once!" McGonagall demanded, getting up from her seat, looking most unhappy and highly unimpressed with the rain.

"As your wish my dear, Minerva," Gideon winked, spinning his brolly behind his head before backflipping off his table and onto the ground in between the tables. Smirking, then turning on his heel, he abandoned his brolly before bolting out of the Great Hall.

"It's been a great run, Minnie! How I shall miss you!" James Thomas exclaimed, winking at his former teacher, following his partner in crime's lead and running across the table for the door.

McGonagall stormed after the two boys, looking irate, hands holding fistfuls of her soaked robes, they were heavy and weighing her down. Her boots clicked across the wet stone, through the little puddles that had started to gather.

"They're bloody brilliant," James whispered. "You know this means we have to top this in our Seventh Year."

"I'm sure we'll think of something, mate," Sirius grinned broadly, throwing his arm around James's shoulder.

"Where's Lily?" Draco whispered to Hermione, watching as the rest of the students decided to go for it and were now messing about in the rain.

"She went off somewhere with Snape. They're having a chat," Hermione said wryly. Her dislike for the boy was clear-especially after he had used a disillusion charm on a corridor, fired a tripping jinx on her from behind, causing her to fall onto a very sticky floor that he and his friends had created. It had taken ages for someone to find her, and her hair had been a mess for weeks. To say she was currently not in favour of befriending the boy was putting it lightly.

She wasn't the same Hermione she used to be, though that Hermione hadn't been all cookie cutter, squeaky clean either (Marietta Edgecombe would attest to that in a heartbeat), and now she was going to get even. Draco felt for the boy whenever she got her revenge; he personally was going to enjoy every second of it.

Lily and Snape were still friends, but they didn't talk about their other friends when they were together. Hermione didn't say anything to Lily when the redhead told her she was going to hang out with Snape. As much as she wanted to, it wasn't her place.

That was how their school year ended, with rain inside the Great Hall, an abandoned yellow brolly laid across the Gryffindor table-the students got their trunks, and headed for the carriages that awaited them to carry them to the train.

Goodbyes were bittersweet when they reached the Platform, Sirius and Remus weren't able to come visit this Summer. Remus's Mother insisted that they go visit their family in Wales, and Walburga sent a howler to Sirius two days prior telling him he _had_ to come home. If he didn't then there would be severe consequences. Peter wished he could, but his family was also travelling that summer. Which meant the Potter children were going to spend two months without seeing the rest of their friends.

On the bright side, Dorea and Charlus were waiting on the Platform with open arms, excited to see their children after having been apart from them for so long.

With torn hearts the Potters said goodbye to their friends, promising to write, Sirius nudged Frank before they left, whispering something to him that made the boy blush. Alice, Hermione and Lily promised to meet up in Diagon Alley sometime before school started back.

Another school year had ended, but it only meant that something new was beginning.

…

"Anyone up for a bit of Quidditch?" James asked, laying down across Hermione's bed, limbs currently entangled with his sister's. Hermione angled her head towards him, shifting so she propped up on her elbows, James's arm thrown across her middle.

"I'm up for it," Hermione smiled, glancing at Draco who was seated in her window seat, jotting something down in the margin of the thick tome he was reading, it covered his entire lap, his legs were extended, ankles crossed.

"Me too, it's been awhile since we've gone flying," Draco commented, closing his book with a satisfying thud. Placing it beside him and swinging his feet to the side so they were touching the floor.

"Hey, did you read your letters from the boys?" Hermione asked as the Potter's got up and made their way towards the bedroom door, James's arm was across Hermione's shoulders, and she was holding Draco's hand. She missed the others, but she was kind of happy that she got to have her boys all to herself. Every night the Potters slept in the same bed, taking up the tradition that they had started years ago now.

"Yea, Remus seems happy since Lyall has been drinking and blaming himself less...I guess something Mum said got through to him," Draco said, reaching out with his free hand and opening the door; then came the task of making their way through the doorway, since no one wanted to untangle themselves from any of the others. Draco went first, then Hermione turned on a side, and she and James walked to their right until they were clear of the doorway.

Ten minutes later they were lazily flying over the Orchards. Continuing their conversation from earlier, even though the wind interfered every now and then, which meant they had to repeat themselves a few times.

"Peter says he's having fun with his parents, " James commented.

"Good, I know his Mother tends to be quite poorly often," Hermione said, her hair was tied up into a high ponytail, and after some pleading with Dorea (it hadn't taken much, Dorea was thrilled to go shopping) Hermione had acquired some muggle wear, which is why she was wearing a sleeveless denim jumpsuit-she had altered it by chopping off the sleeves, and cutting the legs so they came about mid thigh, she was currently barefoot. Draco and James had also gotten some muggle wear, and they were wearing some straight legged jeans and short sleeved t-shirts, trainers on their feet.

"Has anyone heard from Sirius?" James asked quietly, so much so that his siblings almost didn't hear him.

"Last time I got a letter was around the time Remus first wrote, telling us about what it's like in Wales," Hermione responded, brow knitted together.

"Remus grew up in Wales right?" Draco asked, changing the topic briefly, legs extended as he flew.

"Yepp, he was born there. They left not too long after that to move to London, then they went back to Wales after...well...you know. He came back to England a year before we started Hogwarts," Hermione replied, putting her left foot on her broom, letting go with her right hand, turned on a side.

"Getting back to Sirius though," Hermione said, smiling as she heard James's soft humming. "I haven't heard from him in three weeks...do you think we should be worried?"

"His nightmare of a Mother probably isn't letting him send any letters," James snarled.

"Probably," Draco grimaced.

"Do you think we should try writing him again?" Hermione asked.

"Let's give him another week, if we don't hear from him, then I think we try again for sure," James said, voice laced from concern.

Their flight was fairly silent after that, instead they ended up doing tricks, and when they were done they ended up deep in the Orchard. Where they found a natural stream. The grounds were so large, and sometimes they got distracted, and they had forgotten this was here.

When they went back to the Manor, they were still slightly damp from having played about in the stream after they finished lounging under some trees.

Recounting their adventures to their parents at dinner that evening, and Mipsy merely shook her head when she saw the grass stains on their clothes. So far, it had been a pretty good Summer.

…

 **Monday, September 2nd, 1974**

For the first time in years, school started back on the second of the month as opposed to the first, since the prior day had been a Sunday. It had also been the Full Moon, which is why Remus hadn't been on the train, instead Dumbledore had allowed for Lyall to floo in with his son earlier that day; Pomfrey had been awaiting them in the Headmaster's office, and together Remus's Father and Pomfrey carried him to the Hospital Wing.

It was also why James and Sirius had snuck out of the feast a little early-James ignoring his sister's questioning look as he and Sirius quickly got up and hurried out of the Great Hall, no one was paying them any mind, too involved with their conversations. James had tucked his cloak inside his robes, since he knew that Pomfrey was going to try to kick them out when it was time for curfew.

On their way, they heard voices ahead of them, and they froze. James peeked around the corner and saw two girls, ducking back next to Sirius. Who quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Who is it?" Sirius mouthed, pointing at the wall when he did.

"Two girls," James mouthed back, shrugging when Sirius frowned. He didn't know who they were, James silently communicated, Sirius rolled his eyes. Making the decision to round the corner, it wasn't as if the girls were going to tell on them, they weren't in the Great Hall either.

One of them had auburn hair that was touching the ground that she was currently sitting on, she had a startling pair of blue eyes, freckles thickly covering her face, her face a bit chubby, and her expression was frozen mid laugh as she turned to look at the source of the footsteps. The other was a honey blonde, who also had blue eyes, though hers were a deep blue, her hair was short, barely brushing her ears, she was quite pretty, only seeming to be more alluring the more you looked at her. The way she stood indicated that she was definitely not one to be trifled with, her posture impeccable.

"Marlene, look it's those cute Gryffindors everyone freaks out about in my house," the auburn haired girl giggled, with a clap, she stood up, brushing her bottom off.

"Mary, honestly," Marlene rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest, eyes locked on her friends socks that were mismatched, one yellow the other black, pulled halfway up her shins.

"You're in Slytherin," Sirius said simply, once he saw Marlene's tie and house colours.

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Marlene rolled her eyes, "I suppose I'll have to go let my mates know now."

"She's a Hufflepuff," James raised his eyebrows when he joined Sirius, now they were only a few feet away from the two girls.

"They rather like stating the obvious don't they?" Mary tilted her head to the side, pulling a bag of sweets out of her pocket. "Gummy bear?" Mary held the bag out in James and Sirius's direction.

"Are those the muggle sweets of yours I like, or the ones that taste funny?" Marlene asked, trying to peer at the bag curiously.

"You like these ones, you want one, Marly?" Mary turned to hold the bag out to her friend instead.

"You guys are friends?" James asked dumbly.

"Yes, bestfriends!" Mary exclaimed happily, "I would hug Marly right now, but today is one of those days where she doesn't like to be touched," she informed them. Mary turned to Marlene again, "I'll give you double hugs tomorrow to make up for it, don't worry." Mary reassured her friend warmly.

Marlene merely smiled softly at Mary, reaching out and ruffling the smaller girl's hair. Mary was quite petite, whereas Marlene was almost as tall as Sirius.

"Right, did either of you want a gummy bear? They're quite good," Mary held the half full packet in their direction once more.

"Sure, thank you," James said, taking a red gummy bear out of the packet.

"I find biting off their heads first is the most satisfying," Marlene smirked, especially when Mary frowned.

"That's not nice," Mary grumbled, popping a green one in her mouth, whole.

"I'm not nice? Who's the one who hexed that boy the other day because he said my legs looked like twigs?" Marlene asked in amusement.

"He insulted my best friend, he had to know that he wasn't allowed to do that," Mary said firmly, giving Sirius a gummy bear when he stepped forward, tapping his nose with her finger.

Sirius was highly confused by their current situation, the only Slytherins their age they had interacted with were Snape and his friends really, so seeing Marlene with Mary-a Hufflepuff-was a bit disconcerting.

"I'm James Potter by the way, and this is Sirius-" James began to introduce themselves, when Sirius cut him off.

"Sirius Black, charming heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Black," Sirius winked at Marlene, who rolled her eyes.

"We know who you are," Mary stated, popping another gummy bear in her mouth, eyes wide.

"You play Quidditch," Marlene said, gesturing to James, "and you are always pulling pranks and getting in trouble, it's kind of hard not to know who you are."

"Well seeing as you know who we are, and we don't know who you are, we're at a bit of a disadvantage here," Sirius said, combing his fingers backwards through his hair.

"Mary McDonald, Fourth year Hufflepuff," Mary introduced herself, shaking both Sirius and James's hands with sticky fingers.

"Marlene McKinnon, Fourth year as well," Marlene said in an almost bored tone. "I have a question, where are you two off to now?"

James cursed under his breath, loud enough that only Sirius heard. They had gotten distracted from their original objective. James hit Sirius's upper arm, smiled at the girls and then said, "Sorry, Marly, that's classified." James winked at her before striding past her, Sirius blew a kiss at both girls before following suit.

"They are cute," Mary said as they watched the boys leave.

"Yeah, I think the other one is cuter," Marlene shrugged.

"You ever going to talk to him?"

"I feel like I will sooner than I thought I was going to," Marlene told her friend, "if we hurry we can probably get some pudding before the feast ends."

Mary's eyes widened, she hopped up and down for a moment, almost spilling the remainder of her gummy bears, "pudding!" She spun on her heel and began to skip away. Marlene shook her head affectionately, following after her friend.

….

 **Wednesday, October 23rd, 1974**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry**

Minerva McGonagall stood at the bottom of the stairs that went from the Sixth to the Seventh Floor-the ones that led up to the Ravenclaw Tower to be exact-with a grim expression on her face. With the exception that they were no longer stairs, it was now a slide.

The staircases were still moving, but this one and a few others in the castle had been transfigured into slides. There was another way to get to the Ravenclaw Tower, it was just a bit longer; the Ravenclaws however didn't look too displeased at the moment. All smiles as they slid down the slides. McGonagall spotted Emmeline Vance who slid down gracefully, hopping up, throwing her book bag over her shoulder, whilst waving her wand at her frosty blue hair. The hair began to plait itself into two dutch braids starting from the front of her hair and neatly working it's way down.

The school year had been relatively calm so far, no major mishaps. Gideon Prewett and James Thomas had graduated, and she had foolishly thought that perhaps that meant things may end up being more peaceful this year. Oh what a horribly mistaken assumption that turned out to be.

This week alone the Slytherins robes had been charmed to change colours depending on the mood of the wearer; this was after they had gone down to get washed over the weekend. Anyone who ate the Pumpkin Pasties on Monday morning then spoke backwards for the next two days. A corridor had been overrun with Pygmy Puffs; which she later discovered was one Pygmy Puff that had the Gemino charm placed on it. That in itself was quite impressive since she didn't know that one could successfully cast that particular charm on living beings. She of course would never tell that to _them_ , but that didn't change the fact that she was impressed. Now if only they would get all their homework in on time.

"Enough is enough," McGonagall adjusted the brim of her hat, turning on her heel and heading down the closest staircase. It was a Saturday, which meant _they_ were either in the Transfiguration courtyard or somewhere else on the grounds. Despite the fact that the Weather was abysmal at the moment. It hadn't stopped raining for the past week, not letting up at all.

When she finally found them, they were along the corridor by the Transfiguration courtyard. Hermione Potter was seated on the short, stone wall, facing inwards, playing with Remus Lupin's hair. James was standing beside her on the wall, facing outwards, hand outstretched and catching some of the rain. Draco was playfully shoving Sirius who was gesturing to the other boy's hair; which was in an unruly and disastrous state today. Peter was sitting on the ground leaning against the wall, in the midst of his friends silently trying to read a small, thin book. The book looked oddly familiar but she didn't put much thought into it.

"This needs to stop," McGonagall said sternly as she stopped a few feet away from them. Tapping her foot impatiently.

The Marauders all froze and turned to look at her, James let go of the pillar he was holding onto for support and did a backflip off of the wall. Her heart skipped a beat, but thankfully he landed successfully, adjusting his glasses when he did.

"Nice one, James!" Sirius grinned, clapping his mate on the back. Hermione jumped off of the wall neatly, hand moving to grasp Remus's sleeve when she did. She was the only one who looked serious, she grabbed her wand from behind her ear, waved it a few times whilst whispering under her breath. _Interesting,_ McGonagall thought as she watched James and Sirius abruptly turned to face her and were then frozen in place.

"Minnie has something to say, I think you ought to give her the respect she deserves and pay attention to her, boys," Hermione said in a no-nonsense tone. Peter hopped up at that moment and went to stand beside James.

Draco had moved over to the short wall and was now leaning against it, arms crossed over his chest, head tipped to the sky, grey eyes matching the stormy clouds above him.

"I'm placing you all in detention," McGonagall said firmly.

"What did we do?" Remus stepped forward, hazel eyes staring at her in confusion.

"The staircases? They are now slides, not to mention everything else you lot have been up to in the past week. Three weeks detention starting tonight."

"How do you know we did any of that?" Draco asked curiously, angling his head to look at her.

"Well Mister Potter, signing your name is a start, or at least the initials _J.P._ and _S.B._ are a sure giveaway," McGonagall pursed her lips, hands clasped in front of her.

She didn't give them a chance to say anything else-silently turning on her heel, with a swish of her emerald green robes, and the sounds of her boots as she moved down the corridor-she was gone.

Hermione slowly moved until she was standing in front of her brother and one of her best mates. She snapped her fingers and James and Sirius were released from the spell she had cast, both stumbling to catch themselves.

"You left your initials?" Hermione asked in a deceivingly calm tone.

"What? Everyone has to know how brilliant we-" Sirius didn't get to say anything before Hermione made a whipping motion with her wand, Sirius thankfully ducked or he would've been subjected to a painful round of stinging hexes.

"You're both ridiculous, we have Quidditch practice every night this week," Hermione groaned.

"Shit, that's right," Sirius's eyes rounded. "Do you think Donovan is going to kill us?"

Even though last year Donovan had tried out to be Seeker, this year knowing Draco was highly skilled and their best chance at winning, he decided to be a Chaser instead. Especially since Draco had caught every Snitch in every game he had played the previous year. Gryffindor dominated in Quidditch and because of them-despite all the points that got deducted for pranks and other incidents-Gryffindor also won the House Cup.

Hermione was still a Beater, James was a Chaser and Sirius had joined the team this year, becoming a Beater as well.

Lily and James seemed to be even more at ends, Lily still thinking James was an arrogant toerag, and he still lambasted her with over-the-top romantic gestures.

Severus Snape and his friends had only proved to get nastier as time went by, Hermione had paused before telling Draco that she saw Snape and his friends reading through some very old, very dark books in the library on several occasions. They called everyone Mudbloods, hexed first year Gryffindors for the fun of it, and it was a daily struggle keeping James and Snape away from each other. Especially after all the incidents that only got nastier and nastier every time.

Montgomery, Prickett and Darwin, those were his mates' last names. They were just as nasty, if not worse than Snape. It seemed that even they drew the line at the company they kept however, since they no longer hung out with the Carrows. Who Hermione saw were growing into the monsters Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna and the others had told her stories about.

Snape however never treated Lily with anything but the utmost respect, which is why Hermione didn't tell her best friend that she shouldn't hang out with him anymore.

That wasn't to say all Slytherins were bad, despite their protests, the boys had befriended a Hufflepuff and Slytherin best friend duo, Mary McDonald and Marlene McKinnon. Who also happened to hang out with Emmeline Vance and Dorcas Meadowes quite often.

Draco sighed, "c'mon, might as well go and ask him if we can practice on our own early in the morning for the next week."

"How early is early exactly?" Sirius piped up, Peter shook his head and trailed behind James as he began to stride off. Hermione, Remus and Draco ignored their grey eyed friend before doing the same.

Sirius scoffed before running to catch up, this week was going to be hell.

…

 **Saturday, November 30th 1974**

 **The Morning After the Full Moon**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Hospital Wing**

The boys had fallen asleep after pushing three of the single beds in the infirmary together. At first they were trying to finish up the third floor on the map, they had made leaps and bounds in completing the map since school had started back. They were still leagues away from being completely done, but they were proud of how far they had come.

Soon after however they had fallen asleep, and now Hermione was the only one awake, sitting on a short wooden stool by Remus's bedside. This Full Moon had been particularly rough, and it only made her more frustrated that she was still on partial transformation. Her lack of progress irritated her to no end. She had snapped at Draco the previous evening, only for him to hug her as she lashed out, her frustration was consuming her from the inside out. She felt useless, her skin was so hot, as if a scorching flame was running over, as if there was lava in her veins, pulsing, sliding, ready to erupt.

Draco merely held her and let her get it all out, throwing up silencing charms so the small explosion of emotions that happened in the abandoned classroom they were in couldn't be heard. The outraged screams, cries of frustration bouncing around the room. She knew she was being unreasonable, but it had all been building up and she needed to get it out. To release all the built up pressure before she burst.

Now she was looking at Remus slumbering silently, his head was turned towards her, laying on his stomach, the sheets pulled up to the small of his back. The only clothing he was currently wearing was a pair of navy blue boxers. The fresh cuts across his back were covered in a thick paste that Madame Pomfrey lathered on about an hour ago. Hermione was positive that there had to be a better concoction to help with the scarring, and she made a mental note to look for one-on top of everything else she was trying to do; save Alice and Frank, help Draco re-create the Wolfsbane potion, become an animagus. (Though she did find something in a rather old book the other day in the restricted section that may help with Alice and Frank's problem-she often borrowed James's cloak when they weren't otherwise using it for pranks, to sneak into the library after hours).

Hermione leaned forward and brushed some of his bangs out of his eyes, she didn't stop when his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, love," Remus smiled weakly, hazel eyes filled with happiness. Hermione swallowed thickly, and she scowled when her heart skipped a beat-Remus smirked when he heard it-that was the problem with being friends or highly attracted to a Werewolf, they could hear when they made you nervous.

"Morning, Remus," Hermione smiled back, letting her hand come to rest on his cheek.

"The others are asleep right?" Remus murmured, scrunching up his nose, one arm was falling off the side of the bed, the other spread across the bed to his right.

"You can hear Sirius's obnoxious snoring can't you?" Hermione asked playfully.

"You're terrible," Remus laughed breathily, wincing after a few moments.

"I shouldn't have made you laugh, you're still in pain," Hermione said apologetically, stroking her thumb back and forth on his cheek lightly.

"Don't feel bad, Mione," Remus said quickly, or as quickly as he could in his exhausted state. "You...you being here helps," Remus blushed as he said it. Hermione didn't know what to say for a moment, breath caught in her throat, so she merely smiled.

"Go back to sleep, love, you must be exhausted,"Hermione urged gently, Remus's brow knitted together momentarily, but within seconds he was fast asleep again. _Remus Lupin, what am I going to do with you?_ Hermione thought, brushing her hand across his cheek once more. _What indeed._

…

 **Sunday, December 8th, 1974**

"How's fourth year treating you so far?" Narcissa sat down next to Draco. They were out in the Transfiguration courtyard, the snow was falling gently around them. The leaves on all of the trees were long gone, and the powder was slowly but surely covering the ground and the cobblestones. Surprising there were that many people mulling about the Courtyard today, besides the occasional few students that were making their way elsewhere, Draco and Narcissa were alone.

Draco froze when he felt Narcissa's hand brushing the snow off of his head, he relaxed instantly, having been taken off guard at first. Draco tilted his head towards her and smiled gratefully.

"Peggy Brown...she's been following me everywhere, it's starting to get a little concerning, but other than that good. Our DADA teacher this year is pretty decent though." Draco smirked, "How've you been, Cissa?"

"Honestly?" Narcissa barked out a harsh laugh, pulling her scarf tighter around her neck. "Shit."

"Sorry to hear that...what's wrong?" Draco shifted on the bench until he was facing her, giving her his full, undivided attention.

"I have no idea why I'm telling you this. The only people who know are Lucius and our healer-"

"You aren't sick are you?" Draco frowned, _Cissa can't be sick. Mum was entirely healthy the entire time I was growing up, and I know she didn't have any serious illnesses before that. I wonder what's wrong._

He tried to keep his face as impassive as he could after that, but from the look Narcissa shot him for a split second, he was almost positive that she caught his confused look from a few moments ago.

"No, well, the potions sometimes make me queasy, but other than that I'm perfectly fine..." Narcissa trailed off, her line of sight moving to the sky, watching the snowflakes in the sky.

"Then what's wrong?" Draco pressed.

"I'm not pregnant." Narcissa said bluntly.

"I-well-I..." Draco's eyes widened and he scratched his head nervously. Then an arrogant smirk crossed his face, and he leaned back slightly. "When you do have a kid, cause you will, promise me you'll name them after me." _I already know that you will...or at least you will if we haven't changed too much by being here._

"No," Narcissa smiled sweetly.

"Aww, come on, Cissa," Draco reached forward and pushed her shoulder gently.

"You're lucky I like you, or you would have lost that hand you know," Narcissa laugh gaily when Draco scowled.

"In all seriousness though," Draco's facial expression had grown grave, but there was still joy dancing in his eyes. "You'll be an amazing Mum, trust me, Cissa." _If anyone knows that, it's me_ , Draco added to himself silently.

"Thank you, Draco." Narcissa patted the boy's hand that was now resting on the back of the bench.

"Lucius and I are probably going to take a break for now, when it comes to trying. I think we need a couple more years just to be married, to enjoy each other."

"Why are you here again?" Draco asked curiously after a few moments, Narcissa pursed her lips before answering.

"I felt the need to visit the grounds again, and plus I might have wanted to see you and tease you about that Gryffindor praying that you'll jump her bones."

"Peggy? Merlin help me, she's persistent I'll give her that." Draco grumbled.

"Oh you poor dear, tell me all about it, I do find your troubled love life ever so entertaining." Narcissa grinned, batting her eyelashes at Draco, who rolled his eyes.

"Truly, there isn't much to tell, Cissa," Draco deadpanned.

"Are you sure about that?" Narcissa arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow, lips twisting to the side.

"At first she was alright, but then she started waiting for me after classes, and keeps trying to sit with me at meals, once she tried to squeeze in between Hermione and I...she never tried again," Draco grinned crookedly.

"That's right, how is your fiery twin?" Narcissa smiled softly, Draco knew that Narcissa had developed a bit of soft spot for Hermione after her wedding.

"Good, she's not working herself to the bone at least," Draco sighed.

"Go on."

"Hermione can get a bit...obsessed sometimes, she never goes halfway. When it gets bad she forgets to take care of herself."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing she has you," Narcissa said gently, sipping up straight.

"What do you mean?"

"You look after her, and from what I've seen she takes care of you. You're a team, and you love each other very much," Narcissa said simply.

 _Not all love is the same, Cissa. That much I know,_ Draco said inwardly, but aloud, "We do don't we? I guess we do."

After that the conversation dwindled down to pleasantries, small events that had happened since they had last seen each other. Catching up of things they thought were funny or worth mentioning. Narcissa's comment lingered in his mind long after however, digging its' way in and burrowing deeply into his subconscious. To the point where it popped into his mind at random moments, but he knew that there was nothing to be done about his feelings for Hermione. Not now at least, not whilst they were still in this time, so he tried, he did, to get the thought out of his mind. It didn't stop him from dreaming of a raven haired girl with hazel eyes in the slightest however, not even a little bit.

…

Draco was irritated. In his third year meeting Peggy had been alright, but as time wore on her attempts at flirting only got more intense. He was now able to sympathise with Lily a bit more since Peggy's relentless pursuit for his affection had begun.

Hermione thought it was more than a little amusing. She was the only one he expressed his severe dislike for the Fifth Year to, at least as far as Hermione knew that was. The others teased him about it in the beginning, but they soon learned not to from his murderous glare he sent their way when they did.

"It's bloody ridiculous, everywhere I go, there she is," Draco snarled, flopping down onto the couch the Room of Requirement had supplied him with. Hermione and Draco had started visiting the room more often these days, finding that they needed some time to relieve stress somewhere they could talk freely.

"Give it a year or two and maybe you'll actually want to date her," Hermione teased, sitting down next to him, shifting so her legs were in his lap.

"That's not funny," Draco scowled, reaching out and tickling her sides. Hermione threw her head back and tried to squirm out of his grasp, limbs flailing about wildly.

"Dra-co, st-stop it!" Hermione gasped, taking in large gulps of air, face pinking. Draco stopped moments later, somehow having ended up on top of her, their faces inches apart. The smile slowly slipped from Hermione's face, her hand reached up and she held his cheek. She could hear his breathing, she could see the tiny flecks of blue in his grey eyes. Hermione's heart was beating quickly and she prayed he couldn't hear it.

"What about Marlene? She seems nice," Hermione murmured softly. _Shit. Why did I ask that? Merlin, Hermione, why, why?_ Hermione berated herself mentally, a flash of a particular hazel eyed boy with sandy blonde hair passed through her mind and that was her answer, why she asked what she did.

Just like that the moment was over, and Hermione was grateful and saddened by that all at the same time. Draco slowly pushed himself up, leaning back against the couch, smiling faintly. "Yea McKinnon isn't that bad."

Hermione looked back on that moment months in the future and cursed herself, over and over, and she had no one to blame but herself.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is horrendously long, and you haven't had a chapter this long since chapter 3, First Years Again. Either way, I hope you enjoyed it! We're going to pick up somewhere around the middle of their Fourth Year, and I seriously want to thank everyone for giving their opinions on the time skip, it just felt right.**

 **Love you guys,**

 **Indieblue xxx**

 **P.S. Any theories you have would be incredible to hear, I'm all ears lol :P**


	32. Memories, Quidditch and Valentine's Day

**IT'S DRACO'S BIRTHDAY! His real one I mean, and I am beyond excited, I'm trying to write a birthday drabble, so hopefully I'll have that up in my Drabbles and Shorts story, and on tumblr by the end of the day.**

 **Before I say annyyttthiiing else. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE remain calm, people in general have more than one person that they date, go out with, and have a relationship with before they end up with their final partner. It is a journey and please respect that, I know this may upset some people, but it wouldn't be any fun if there weren't some obstacles and challenges in life. Right?**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO, SO much for your BRILLIANT reviews! I'm blown away, and how are there 636 people following this story? OMIGOSH.**

 **I should be updating my stories more frequently now, and I may focus more on It Was Her Ginger Hair (IWHGH) since that story is almost done...ish, I would really appreciate it if you would check that one out, you don't have to of course, but it would make me happy.**

 **Listened to Bird Set Free by Sia and Write On Me by Fifth Harmony whilst I was writing this chapter, in case anyone wanted to know.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com (Come say hiiiii :P)**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For NotActuallyNotInsane xxx (I can't PM you to let you know how much your review meant to me...like happy tears, I mean I get happy at every single review I get...I just, so HAPPY).**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Sunday, August 11th, 1974**

 **Potter Manor**

Hermione had crept out of the house just after the clock passed midnight. Today was a special day, it was the birthday of one of her best friends after all.

 _I miss her._ Hermione sighed as she strolled towards the broom shed round the back of the house. It was officially Ginny's birthday as of about half an hour ago, even if the witch wasn't going to be born for several more years. Hermione's bare feet padded through the grass and the warm summer air tousled through her curls. Though some nights it was getting colder again, soon it would be September and they would be off to Hogwarts for their Fourth Year.

Which Hermione was longing for since she hadn't seen Remus, Sirius, Lily, Alice or Frank in over a month now. Sirius had written a few times since they had discussed writing him themselves to check on him; they were always short, clipped, practically lifeless and she knew that being back in that awful place was most likely draining his spirit.

Hermione reached the back of the house, and quickly made her way over to the broom shed, ducking inside the wooden doors. The light was dim, and she could barely make heads or tails of anything.

Then she had an idea, Hermione closed her eyes, taking slow, measured breaths, wriggling her toes in the slightly damp dirt under her feet. Trying to ground herself. When she opened her eyes, they were still hazel, but flecked with amber, and her pupils had changed their shape slightly. Then it was all crystal clear, and she smiled. She knew that her progress was slow, and this was all she could do so far, but she was proud that at least she could shift her eyes.

She located her broom against the far wall in a matter of moments, she grabbed it, letting out a small content noise when she felt the slightly rough texture in her palm. She had grown to love flying, she felt free when she was flying these days. She loved her family, but sometimes she needed some time all to herself.

Hermione smirked when she remembered a conversation she had had with Ginny back in her original timeline.

…

 _"I don't know how you all enjoy flying around on broomsticks...broomsticks Ginny!" Hermione huffed, Harry was in the Hospital wing...again, and she was on her way there when she bumped into Ginny. She knew Ron was most likely off somewhere snogging Lavender senseless, but she could frankly care less. It wasn't any of her business who he snogged._

 _"You'd think after being a part of our world for the last five years and a bit, that you wouldn't have such an adamant adversity towards flying," Ginny smiled, voice light and teasing._

 _"It's ridiculous is what it is," Hermione grumbled._

 _"I thought you wouldn't hate it that much after Harry and Ron got you on a broom a little while back," Ginny pursed her lips, linking her arm with Hermione's as they turned the corner, heading down an empty corridor._

 _"How do you know about that?" Hermione asked in a flustered tone, colour rushing to her cheeks._

 _"Harry is one of my best mates, and we ended up talking about Quidditch and the such like. He also knows that I'm one of **your** best mates, and he thought you'd told me," Ginny shrugged, shaking her head and tossing her hair back over her shoulder. _

_Hermione frowned deeply, but didn't say anything else. She recalled Harry mentioning telling Ginny something or the other, but she heard broom and she'd stopped paying as much attention since they had a test the next day._

 _"Do you want to know about the first time I flew?" Ginny said after a few moments._

 _"I'm sure it was lovely," Hermione said dryly, not entirely sure how the conversation was still on Quidditch and flying._

 _"Not really to be honest, not going to lie, it was pretty shit," Ginny winced, and Hermione turned her head to look at the redhead with a concerned frown on her face._

 _"My brothers, the lot of them, didn't want their 'precious, little sister' to hurt herself, so they never let me join in or play Quidditch with them," Ginny started, Hermione rolled her eyes at how absurd that was, boys._

 _"So one night, when everyone was asleep, I snuck outside-pink nightie and all-and figured out a way into the broom shed...long story short, I swung my leg over the broom, pushed off and I had the time of my life. I can still remember all of it, I couldn't have been more than seven. The wind rushing past me, whistling in my ears, the chilly night air cutting through my thin nightie. My hands holding on tightly because whilst it was amazing, it was just a wee bit scary. I was so high you see. Well not that high, but it was terribly high for how short I was. I recall stumbling and falling off after I landed...but it was worth it."_

 _"You're telling me that your brothers wouldn't let you fly with them, so you took it upon yourself to teach yourself?" Hermione gaped at Ginny, eyes wide._

 _"Yepp," Ginny nodded, grinning cheekily._

 _"You're insane, do you know that?" Hermione laughed lightly, shaking her head in incredulity._

 _"Trust me, I know-"_

 _"As does anyone that's ever duelled you," Hermione interjected._

 _"Girl hexes some people a few times and it gives her a reputation," Ginny shook her head, looking almost saddened by that statement. Hermione knew better however, there was a twinkle of pride in Ginny's eye. Ginny was one of the strongest, kindest, most stubborn and fiery people she knew. She was glad to call her her friend._

…

Hermione swung her leg over her broom and pushed off the ground. She had a lot of things to think about, her feelings for starters. Her heart was torn between two boys. One that she had an extensive history with, and one she had grown to know over the past three years. She loved both of them, but she knew that one of them she couldn't be with. Not now. _This is going to be a long night,_ Hermione thought to herself, taking in a deep breath of the warm night air. She swore she caught a whiff of mint, but she shook her head, dismissing the notion entirely. Draco was fast asleep in her bedroom with the other boys.

In the Orchard, a grey eyed boy sat in one of the tall trees, invisibility cloak draped over the branch next to him, he was leaning back against the tree trunk, one of his legs hanging down, the other bent at the knee. Watching as Hermione happily flew about in the sky.

…

 **Thursday, January 30th, 1975**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

The torches along the walls were lit, bathing the classroom in light. The Marauders were all sitting at separate desks inside a small classroom-towards the front-not too far from the Potions classroom; it was where Slughorn left them half an hour ago.

"Why are we in detention again?" Remus asked-they all knew exactly why, but the reason was so ridiculous that it needed to be said aloud.

"Because, my wonderful brother here," Draco paused to clap James on the shoulder, shaking his head slightly at the same time. "Got distracted by the fact that Lilypad was wearing some pale green eyeshadow and some lipgloss, and ended up almost blowing up the entire class. As he was riveted by her beauty, and his attention elsewhere besides his potion. Then he caused us to all to mess up as well by bumping into us. Slughorn thought it was us just goofing off...so he decided to put us in detention for not taking Potions seriously when it's such a precise, temperamental art."

"Think you covered everything, Dray," Peter grumbled. He was upset because his potion had sloshed all over the table, where he had rested the watch his Father had gotten him during the summer. A large splash had fallen on the watch face and band, melting it instantly. Something James had added had changed the nature of the potion entirely. Hermione was still working through in her head what it could have been.

"What I don't understand is how Evans didn't get detention with us, even though she was working with Remus," Sirius frowned. Tossing a balled up piece of paper at the back of James head.

"Cause she's Slughorn's favourite," Hermione said simply, brow still drawn together in concentration.

Draco scooted his chair back a little, then leaned back as he kicked his feet up onto his table, crossing his ankles.

Remus had snuck a quill and a spare piece of parchment into the classroom up his sleeve, and his lips were pursed as he made notes about bits of the Dungeons that they hadn't mapped out yet.

Peter was watching the flames in the torches twist and caress the air, his eyes looked slightly haunted, as if he was recalling an unpleasant memory.

James was sulking at the desk next to Hermione, tapping his fingers on the top of his desk and making a beat.

Sirius was currently humming and looking around-he was bored and trying to find a way to entertain himself. He'd used the only piece of paper he managed to stuff into his robes pockets absently earlier to throw at James's head.

"How long are we supposed to be in here anyways?" Hermione groaned. "We have Quidditch practice...and I will not lose because Jamie got distracted by a little makeup and how pretty Lily is."

"No idea," Sirius replied, head thrown back as he stared at the ceiling.

"The game is this week as well," Peter commented blankly, gaze unwavering, locked on the flames.

"Donovan has been making us practice with every piece of free time that we have," James added. He had shrunk in on himself a little bit, and had been silent up until that moment. "Especially after how well Regulus played in the last Slytherin match."

There was a long, drawn out silence. Sirius was still sensitive to matters involving his brother, he avoided him when he could, and ignored the things he heard Regulus's little friends say about him. He had ended up in a particularly foul mood when he saw how Regulus looked up to Snape. Which only made relations between the two even worse. Hermione knew that Snape, James and Sirius hexed each other in corridors and in between classes still-they just got better at hiding the after effects from her. She didn't approve, but when it came to Snape, anything she said fell on deaf ears.

"We're not mad at you mate," Sirius said, grimacing slightly, changing the subject.

"I just don't know what to do to get Evans to think of me other than some 'arrogant little toe-rag'," James confessed softly.

"Just be yourself Jamie, and maybe stop trying to show off all the time?" Hermione suggested gently.

"I'll try," James said.

Draco had a feeling that that wasn't going to happen for a little while yet, he loved his brother, but Lily certainly didn't. It was probably going to take time for her to take James seriously, and he had good information that it wouldn't be until their Seventh Year.

At the rate they were going, he wasn't sure how exactly that was going to happen, but only time would tell; hopefully it still did, and they hadn't messed up the past too much. Draco could tell that Hermione was thinking the same thing when he caught her eye. All they could do was wait.

…

 **Tuesday, February 4th, 1975**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Quidditch Pitch**

 **Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw Match**

Hermione was grinning so broadly she felt like her face may break. The game had just started, and she caught sight of the petite girl in the Commentators box and it made her let out a small giggle.

Riley was the Commentator this year, and whilst she had been a bit more shy in the beginning of the Quidditch season, that hadn't lasted too long. Now she had grown into it, and she definitely wasn't holding back. Her enthusiasm was infectious, and it spread like fiendfyre through the stands.

"James Potter has the quaffle in his possession! He does a quick somersault and throws it to his team captain, who catches it with ease and is now flying straight for the hoops!" Riley commentated.

"He ducks under a bludger that was heading directly for him! Intently focused on getting the quaffle through the hoop!"

Hermione saw a bludger that was heading directly at her, and deftly swung her bat and with a loud crack as it hit her bat, it went hurling in the opposite direction. Hitting the back of the one of the Ravenclaw Chasers' broom. She sent Hermione a dirty look, but managed to right her broom before she hurtled through the air to the ground.

At some point a cold shower of rain began, clouding everyone's field of vision, and quickly soaking through their robes. It was a good thing Donovan made them practice as often as he did, because if he hadn't then how slippery her bat became would possibly have fazed Hermione. She grasped onto her broom tighter, faintly hearing the squelching of the wet leather against the wooden handle.

The match was pretty even so far, they scored once, Ravenclaw scored not too soon after. The only way this match was going to end anytime soon was if Draco found the Snitch.

Donovan told him to try and get a lead before he went to catch the Snitch if he could, but from the looks of it, if Draco didn't catch it soon, they weren't going to be leaving the pitch anytime soon.

"The rain hasn't slowed the game down at all! It's the opposite really! Players are being more bold-Donovan the Gryffindor team Captain and Keeper makes a remarkable save, the quaffle almost slipping out of his fingers. He throws it back into the fray! Directly at his teammate James Potter, who catches it with ease! His teammate Sirius Black covers his flank as a bludger is sent their way!"

Hermione was so caught up watching Sirius hit the bludger away from himself and James, that she hadn't been paying attention to the other one. She spotted Draco diving towards the ground, and she saw a glint of gold.

 _Crack!_ She felt something round heavily impact with the side of her head, and her vision blurred instantly _._ A jarring pain rang through her head, the side of her face felt hot. Before she knew it, her eyelids were fluttering shut, and she vaguely felt her bat slip out of her hand, and herself sliding off of her broom. The wind and rain coldly running over her body as she hurled towards the ground, her eyes locked on the sky as the edges of her vision faded to black. She blinked once, and she saw the grey clouds above her, she blinked again and then looked farther away now. Then her eyes closed and it all faded away.

...

" _Get out of my way_!" She knew that voice, she'd heard it for years. She faintly recalled a time when it hadn't seemed so concerned, much less concerned for her benefit.

 _"At least no one on Gryffindor team had to buy their way in,' said Hermione sharply. 'They got in on pure talent." The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered._

 _"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat._

"Malfoy," She murmured softly, her eyelids were still too heavy to lift, and her head was pounding, _thump, thump, thump._

"That is my...sister, and I _don't_ care if you think she needs rest or not, I _am_ going over there!" The voice said again.

There were a few other words that all started talking at once, saying similar things to the first, after a long moment she heard a long pause, and then, "alright, as long as you're all _quiet_!" The female voice hissed.

She heard shoes scuffing the floor as the persons made their way over to her bedside. From the hisses that slid between their teeth, and the sympathetic noises she heard, she was assuming it wasn't good.

"We're here, Hermione," a voice whispered gently in her ear, taking her colder hand in his much warmer one. Another slightly rougher hand took her other one, and she knew without fail, exactly whose they belonged to.

With great effort, she pried open her eyes, it was bright, and she winced at how harshly the light was hitting her retinas.

"Hi," Hermione rasped out, she saw them, her boys, even if they were all still a bit blurry. She saw a flash of red hair, and then she noticed that they weren't alone. They had brought Riley, Alice, Lily with them, as well as Donovan and a few of their teammates.

"Happen?" Hermione managed to get out, her throat felt raw, and there was a foul taste in the back of her throat. She imagined that Pomfrey had probably thrown an assortment of potions down her throat already.

"They only just let us in," Sirius started.

"We won the game!" James added in, hoping that that was what she wanted to know. She faintly felt the corners of her lips twitch upwards.

"Draco caught the Snitch, and Professor McGonagall stopped you from hitting the ground," Lily interjected, shoving past James, and the others until she was beside Draco. She rested a hand on the top of Hermione's left thigh.

"How are you feeling?" Alice piped up.

"Like a bludger smacked me in the side of the head," Hermione said slowly, her voice scratchy.

"It slammed into your noggin something fierce," Peter said, frowning slightly, but he wasn't quite looking at her, which led her to believe that there was probably dried blood still on the side of her face. Peter wasn't good with blood.

"Mate," James elbowed Peter.

"What? It did, it sailed through the air and then, crack! Then you were falling off your broom and sailing downwards through the air. You were dangerously close to the ground and-"

"I think that's enough Pete," Remus told the smaller boy gently, who nodded slowly, but his mouth was twisted to the side.

"Okay, okay, she'll be fine in a few days, but for now, I want all of you out of my infirmary. That's quite enough excitement. What part of quiet do you lot not understand?" Madame Pomfrey huffed, hands on her hips.

"Good game, Potter," Donovan said, the first to leave. The others lingered a beat longer, Remus squeezed her hand gently, and Draco leaned down and whispered, "I'll get the cloak and visit tonight with Jamie." Hermione squeezed his hand to indicate she understood. Everyone saying they would be back to visit and wishing her well as they were ushered out.

Hermione dully stared up at the ceiling, and she recalled the numerous times she had visited Harry for exactly the same reason-Quidditch injuries. At the time she didn't know how he endured it, how he kept playing after he got injured so badly all the time. Lying on the starch white sheets, the pillowcase tinged with the coppery brown colour of dried blood, she couldn't help but understand.

It hit her then, as the sky got darker, and a gentle rain began to fall, going _pitter patter_ , on the glass windows of the infirmary-how different she was from how she used to be. Scolding Harry not to be as reckless, and bewildered by his love of such a dangerous sport, one he shared with Ron. How she had to watch both of them play from her Fifth year and onwards. Harry's injuries never deterred him, and he continued to love it.

It was in those quiet hours spent by herself in the darkness, that she felt closer to Harry and Ron than she had in ages, finding that despite them being years and years away in the future, she was growing to understand them even better.

Hermione let sleep claim her soon after the realisation hit her that she was no longer who she used to be, she didn't rouse when Pomfrey changed her sheets, cleaned her up, and changed her into a pair of pyjamas that Lily had brought for her. Neither did she wake when her midnight visitors came, both silently crawling into bed with her, and surrounding her with warmth. She slept peacefully, and she dreamt of flying, flying with all of her loved ones.

…

 **Friday, February 14th, 1975**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Valentine's Day**

Hermione had fully recovered from her injury after a week, and she had been eager to catch up on the things she had missed in class-she didn't really need to since she had done it all before, but she liked being prepared and she had a mountain of homework to catch up on.

Today was the first time she had properly spent any time with Draco, and she had just about rolled her eyes at the simpering Peggy had done that morning at breakfast. She had sent a note sailing across the room, it's paper wings flapping heavily-Hermione set it aflame before it even reached Draco, calmly taking the piece of toast that Remus had buttered and spread blueberry jam across moments later. Reading the Daily Prophet as she did.

All of her boys had been sent numerous Valentine's and Hermione had glared at every girl as she did. They were her boys, and the girls needed to learn their place. The other Gryffindor girls teased her for it, but Hermione didn't care. Sirius had Riley, whenever he decided to actually ask her out, and Hermione had winked and told Lily that James was reserved for her, which caused the redhead to scowl. Draco was off limits cause there was no one good enough (Hermione didn't mention her feelings for him at any point, because they were supposed to be twins). Peter, well whoever wanted Peter could have him.

...

 _"What about Remus?" Kira asked, "he's fit."_

 _"Remus is mine," Hermione had growled out, eyes widening as she noted how possessive she sounded._

 _Lily rasied an amused eyebrow, but didn't comment. Alice was happily watching the proceedings, Frank had asked her to go for a walk on Valentine's day after dinner, and she was giddy in anticipation._

 _Nancy wasn't interested in boys for the most part-she had had a crush on James Thomas, but that was it. Either way, her music was frankly way more interesting that any romantic endeavours._

 _"You can't keep them all to yourself," Kira whined, rolling around on her bed. It was late at night, but the girls had stayed up to predict how Valentine's Day was going to go the next day._

 _"I can do whatever I wish, plus, that Ravenclaw Fifth year and you seemed to be all chummy the other day" Hermione smirked, which turned the attention off of her as the other girls agreed and began to discuss Kira's potential love interest._

...

"You know it was Luna's birthday yesterday," Hermione hummed nonchalantly as Draco walked beside her.

"I didn't know that actually...Pandora certainly is as interesting as her daughter," Draco smirked. Since Riley had begun hanging out with them more, she brought her best friend Pandora Ollivander along a great deal of the time.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked after a moment, they were currently heading down a flight of stairs from the second floor to the first.

"You're the one who left the Common Room, I'm following you," Draco raised an eyebrow, hands now clasped behind his back.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but found that she didn't have a response to that, instead she playfully shoved Draco. Her heart skipped a beat when his bangs fell messily in his eyes, and she swallowed thickly. Putting any indecent thoughts out of her mind as quickly as she could, mentally scrubbing her mind; forcing herself to think of other more innocent things.

Draco spoke suddenly, and she flinched involuntarily, but turned towards him with a smile regardless, "Since we don't know where we're going, perhaps we can go visit Marlene."

Hermione froze mid step-Draco kept walking, completely oblivious that he was now walking alone. It took him a few moments to notice that she was no longer beside him.

"Mione? What's wrong?" Draco frowned, changing direction so that he was heading back towards her.

Hermione hurriedly schooled her expression to that of indifference and naivety, pausing a beat before smiling pleasantly, "Nothing is wrong, Draco. I promise."

Hermione knew that having a Slytherin Mother was rubbing off on her; she was getting better at hiding her emotions and becoming more like Dorea with each passing day. As they got older, it was getting increasingly harder to pretend that she didn't know certain things were going to happen before they did, and she was almost positive that Remus suspected something was off; he was highly perceptive wizard after all, and one of the people she was closest to.

"I just remembered that I promised to help Lily with Potions, since she had questions about the Deflating Draught we were meant to practice brewing together, and to compare notes on our research for different poisons and their antidotes," Hermione explained.

It was a lie, since she and Lily had already done that the night before, and they had burned the midnight oil doing so. Kira had grumbled that their excited chatter was keeping her up, and had thrown one of her many pillows at them, burying her head under another moments later. Nancy had been up composing a song-she was writing all the notes she had so far down on her sheet music. The only one who had slept peacefully and wasn't bothered in the slightest was Alice, her teddy bear in her tight embrace as she slept soundly-Alice was a heavy sleeper, once she was out, waking her up was a mighty feat.

"Oh, I can-"

"No, no, you should go see Marlene, I know you're friends...plus you don't see her that often since she's a Slytherin," Hermione insisted. Draco pursed his lips, and reached forward to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You sure?" He asked, grey eyes searching hers.

Hermione could feel it thrumming through the air, it was palpable, and it was almost like she could taste it if she only dared to stick her tongue out. Change. She needed to make a decision, though it would only delay the inevitable she knew, how it was possible for her heart to belong to two people she didn't know, but it did, and it in no way made this easier. She needed to let him go.

"I'm sure," Hermione smiled gently, stepping forward into his embrace, hugging him tightly; his arms wrapping around her instantly. She wished she could see his expression right now, but she tried to focus on his minty smell, how warm he was and how it felt to be in his arms.

Then as quickly as it had begun, it ended. She stepped back.

She turned, backing him, "I'll see you later," and then she started walking away. It wasn't until she rounded the corner that she let the hot tears fall freely from her eyes, streaming down her face, she hiccuped as she broke out into a run. Black curls whipping out behind her, feet slapping against stone as her lungs burned, and she sprinted. She needed to put as much distance between herself and Draco, she couldn't even tell where she was going-vision blurred by tears-relying purely on her instincts.

Hermione's heart was tearing in several places all at once, she knew that Draco liked Marlene, so she needed to let him go for his sake, for him to be happy. She had prepared for this outcome, but she hadn't known how much it would hurt, how it felt like her veins were on fire, how hollow she felt all at the same time. She wanted to scream, but her throat felt constricted, tight.

Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, "Trinkets," Hermione said dully. If the Fat Lady was alarmed by her tear streaked face, she made no indication of such; she swung open, and Hermione stepped through the Common room hole.

The Common Room was uncharacteristically empty for a Friday seeing as dinner had yet to start. Hermione spotted Remus sitting in an armchair by the fire, eyebrows knitted together as he read a text that was poised in his lap, one ankle resting on his opposite knee, his finger hovering over the page.

She knew that she could sneak up to her room, close her curtains, and throw up silencing charms-but something wanted, no, needed Remus right now.

She hurried across the Common room, Remus hearing footsteps approaching from across the room, looked up, a smile on his face as he closed his tome; until he noticed the state she was in.

"Hermione-" Remus started, but she promptly flung herself into his arms, thus cutting off anything else he wanted to say.

Remus made soft, shushing sounds, one hand resting on her back, the other stroking her hair tenderly. "What happened, love."

Hermione's response was to let out a choked sob, it was muffled by his chest, but he heard it all the same. He obviously decided that he wasn't going to get anything out of her that way, so he continued comforting her, resuming the soothing sounds. He shifted so both of his feet were on the ground, so it was more comfortable for them both.

When Hermione calmed down, she angled her head upwards, and she saw worried hazel orbs. Her breath caught in her throat as they stared at each other for a long, poignant moment. She didn't know who moved first, but she was leaning in, and her lips brushed against his. Softly, barely touching, their breath mingling together. Their lips gently press against each other, and Hermione stops thinking.

It lasts for a few moments before Hermione hears two very familiar voices, Alice and Lily's from the staircase.

Then panic rose up inside of her, rearing its ugly head. They both sprung apart, and she noticed that as his eyes widened, that they were flecked with Amber. Hermione is reeling from shock, and without a word, she bounds for the stairs, almost crashing into Alice and Lily. She doesn't let them utter a syllable before she grabs both of their wrists, and drags them back up the stairs with her.

Kira and Nancy weren't in their dormitory when the three girls burst inside.

"They're in the Great Hall with some Fifth year Ravenclaw boys," Alice supplied when Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione, what happened to you? Why do you look like you've been crying, and why are your cheeks bright red?' Lily asked worriedly, she grasped a hold of Hermione's hand and she squeezed it tightly.

"I kissed Remus," Hermione blurted out, eyes wide, cheeks flushing further. The other girl's jaws dropped, both gobsmacked.

"Tell us everything," Lily insists, plopping down on Hermione's bed, Alice joins her, and Hermione is left standing in front of them.

"Well I guess it all began-"

* * *

 **In case anyone is wondering, and I can't remember if I mentioned it before. Dorcas Meadowes, Emmeline Vance, Marlene McKinnon and Mary McDonald were in the OotP, and it's thought that they were in Gryffindor with Lily or in the same year. Either way, I wanted to mix things up when I was deciding on where to put everyone, so that's why they are in different houses.**

 **I am sorry, like I said, everyone dates more than one person in their life. Only dating one person is very rare, and highly unlikely, and I'm trying to be realistic. Only a few select people are lucky enough to find their 'one true love' when they are eleven and stay with them. As I know there will be questions about it, yes this is still a Dramione story, trust me it is. There's just a little bit more angst and ways to go before we get there.**

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	33. Mutual Feelings?

**Look who it is? Yepp, it's me! :D**

 **So I know the last chapter probably upset a lot of people, and I did apologise, but I won't apologise for trying to have a realistic view on life.**

 **THANK you for all your reviews 3 They mean the world, I'm so glad all the reviewers seemed to generally like the chapter and understand what I'm trying to do.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and only the story line and any OC's are mine.**

* * *

 **Sunday, February 16th, 1975**

"It's almost painful watching you and Remus these days," Sirius said, bumping Hermione's shoulder as they walked down the Black Lake.

"Hush, like you and Riley are any better," Hermione scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, kicking a rock out of the way as she walked.

"That's different," Sirius grumbled, easily putting his hair up into a bun, wanting to get it out of his eyes.

"Please, do explain how your situation is any different from mine?" Hermione raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Hermione and Sirius tended to go for walks together when one of them needed to talk, and today both of them had things they had to get off their chests.

"Riley is younger than me, I don't want to take advantage...plus I...I'm not good enough for her, for now it's best if we're just friends," Sirius sighed, flinching when Hermione whacked him on his upper arm.

"Don't you ever say you aren't good enough again, Sirius Black," Hermione scowled, her brow quickly furrowed, and she caught her bottom lip in between her teeth nervously before saying, "I know what you mean though...it's not bad to date other people until both of you are ready." Hermione wasn't sure if that was more for Sirius or herself, especially since she knew that Draco may not think of her as a romantic interest. "If it's meant to be it will happen, in its own time."

"Look at you being all sage-like on me," Sirius chortled, pulling Hermione into his side and throwing his arm around her shoulders, hand relaxed and dangling in front.

"It's just with Remus, he's incredibly sweet… he may just not want to hurt my feelings. Plus, I don't know if he still likes me or not. I know he used to have a crush on me, but that was two years ago already," Hermione whinged, she didn't like complaining, especially when the solution was plain and simple; right in front of her. Her Gryffindor courage seemed to be failing her in this regard, and instead her Slytherin sense of self preservation had kicked in.

"Want to go to Hagrid's for a spot tea?" Sirius asked suddenly, and Hermione tore her gaze away from the sun-kissed rippling water of the lake. It was almost Springtime, and they were getting the occasional bright and sunny day here and there if they were lucky; today was one of those days.

"That sounds lovely," Hermione smiled, "haven't been to see Hagrid in ages, I've missed him." Sometimes it was easy to get caught up in it all, between school, her feelings for two boys, and then socialising with all her friends. She tried to remember to go and visit Hagrid at least every other week from now on, if only for cuppa tea.

It didn't take them dreadfully long to get to Hagrid's, the walk was pleasant and a crisp breeze was blowing as they made their way down the path to Hagrid's hut.

Hermione was the one who rapped her knuckles firmly on the wooden door three times. Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets and waited patiently on the bottom step.

"Aye! I'm comin'! Jus' a momen'!" Hermione heard Hagrid's deep voice say from behind the door. She stepped back, and a few moments later the large door swung open and in front of them stood the vast man, his long tangles of bushy black hair and beard covering his face.

"Blimey! Hermione! Sirius! It's bin quite awhile, hasn' it?" Hagrid said cheerily, stepping backwards to allow them through, Sirius closed the door behind him.

"D'you want a bit a tea?" Hagrid asked warmly, already bustling towards the kettle, fiddling with a few tins as he tried to find the tea bags. Hermione and Sirius agreed quickly, taking a seat together on Hagrid's couch. A low whistle soon filled the hut as the water in the kettle on the stove began to boil.

"How have you both bin? I reckon school has gotten a bit harder," Hagrid said as he brought over two piping hot cups of tea, going back to get his own cup, and in his right hand he was balancing some sugar, milk, a few biscuits and the teapot with some more tea in it.

"You're right, Hagrid, it has gotten harder," Sirius said, but then smirked, "but of course not _too_ hard for me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, she wished she could say otherwise-but despite him neglecting his homework to think of pranks, goof off, work on the map or his animagus training-Sirius still did well in school because he simply was _brilliant._ It drove her barmy, because it was plain and simple, just _easy_ for him.

"I heard ol' Kettleburn is taking out lot into the Forest for your next class, he asked if I would accompany you," Hagrid informed them.

"Oh you are? That's simply lovely Hagrid," Hermione grinned brightly.

"That lesson is going to be good fun I tell you, course it won't be at night, but take what you can get you know," Sirius added, blowing on his cup of tea-the steam billowing away from his face-before he took a sip.

"It's seems like it's my lucky week, young Draco brought his little Slytherin friend a couple days ago. She was quite nice," Hagrid said, eyes widening as he recalled his previous visitors.

"Oh," Hermione said before she could stop herself, "yes she does seem quite _lovely_ doesn't she?" Hermione grip tightened on her teacup but if either male noticed, they didn't say anything. Hermione sighed internally, this really was going to be harder than she thought.

Hermione wasn't talking to Draco as much, especially after she decided to let him go, to watch as he and Marlene got closer. She was also not talking to Remus now, she had avoided him since the kiss; which Lily and Alice made sure to ask her privately every evening if she had talked to the young wizard yet. Kira and Nancy didn't know since Hermione had wanted to keep it quiet.

Hours later they had had several cups, more biscuits than they should have considering they had dinner and Hermione had insisted on helping wash up before they left; she hit Sirius's shoulder when he had stood there dumbly, before he trotted after her to help. It was only after all of that that they set out for the castle. Hagrid standing in his doorway watching as they headed off.

The sun was almost gone, the sky a grey blue colour, the stars barely visible as they began to peek out.

"Okay Miss Vixen-"

"Sirius," Hermione warned.

"How bout this? I ask Remus, subtlety if he likes you. Then you can know whether to go for it or not," Sirius suggested.

"That sounds like a horrible idea...you, subtle?" Hermione snorted, pushing Sirius slightly as they climbed the grassy hill, the castle looming closer and closer.

"Don't worry, it'll be in a clever way!" Sirius insisted, diving for her, and then throwing her over his shoulder, one hand around the back of her legs, the other on her low back.

"Sirius! Put me _down_!" Hermione demanded fiercely, pounding her fists on his back.

"Oi! Witch! Calm down!"

"Did you just tell me to calm down-"

"Hermione. Seriously! I'm trying to help," Sirius said hurriedly, and she could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"Fine, as long as it's not as clever as leaving your initials for anyone to find at a prank scene," Hermione sighed, relaxing as she felt the blood rushing to her head, her curls swishing down Sirius's back.

"Hey! They had to know who was responsible for the genius we created!" Sirius protested, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"May you please put me down now before I hex your bollocks off?" Hermione asked in a sickly sweet tone, poking his lower back with her index finger. "If you want to carry me, at least do it where I don't get dizzy, love. A piggyback ride will suffice."

"Oh I love you, Mione," Sirius guffawed, but he let her down, brushing the curls out of her face when he did. "Do you actually want a piggyback ride?"

"Yes please," Hermione grinned wildly, winking at Sirius as she walked around him. He squatted enough for her to place her hands securely on his shoulders, his hands out, ready to catch her. She pushed up once, and jumped, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist, and his hand went underneath her thighs. She was incredibly glad she was wearing leggings at that moment.

"Forward my trust mutt!" Hermione giggled.

"Don't you mean _steed_?" Sirius asked dryly.

"Of course not, dear, my lovable little Snuffles," Hermione said, hugging Sirius tightly from behind.

"Snuffles?" Sirius groaned, "for a girl who doesn't like pet names, you sure do like to give them out."

"Remember, you love me," Hermione smirked.

Sirius playfully grumbled all the way back to the Common Room, where Hermione was glad to see neither of the wizards she was avoided were present. Only James trying to flirt with Lily as she ignored him and spoke directly to Peter and Alice; who were studying with her. Hermione and Sirius went over to end James's suffering and torment, and distracted him. Which gave Lily some peace finally, she mouthed a thank you to Hermione who simply nodded and winked.

Just past Lily, an armchair caught her eye. It was the same armchair she had kissed Remus in, and the memories of how soft his lips were came flooding back. Her cheeks flushed bright red, and her hand reached up to touch them automatically, they were hot to the touch. She decided then that she would just see how things went, she didn't want to rush anything. _I can be patient. I just have to wait for...the opportune moment._

* * *

 **Monday, February 17th, 1975**

 **Gryffindor Tower**

 **Fourth Year Boy's Dormitories**

"Okay, how about we play a little game," Sirius grinned deviously.

Up until that point, the other boys had been consumed in their own activities, mainly they were getting ready for bed since it was already past midnight, and they had classes the next morning. James had just finished up his Transfiguration essay, and was pulling on a long-sleeved maroon shirt, glasses slightly askew, and hair mushed when his head popped through the top hole.

Draco looked up from his _Quidditch Weekly_ magazine-he had a subscription, and shared with the other boys once he was done-he was laying on his bed, one leg crossed over his bent one, already dressed in a pair of pyjama pants and a black jumper. "When you say game, does that mean any of us will receive some type of bodily harm?"

"Course not Dray, though I can't speak to what happens if you refuse to answer thus having to do a forfeit," Sirius wagged his eyebrows. Draco narrowed his eyes at the Black boy, and decided that it couldn't hurt. Closing his magazine, placing it beside him on his bed, he sat up, cross-legged on the bed and waited for Sirius to explain himself.

"Alright, I'm in," James said, grinning. Remus pursed his lips before shrugging, he had just returned from the bathroom, and brushing his teeth the muggle way. He pushed his damp hair out of his face before hopping onto Draco's bed. "Me too."

Frank smiled gently, "why not?" Turning around in his chair, as he had been penning a letter to his Mother; Augusta.

"I'll join in," Peter smiled happily, popping another cinnamon snap in his mouth, the rest of the bag nestled in his lap as he sat on his bed.

Sirius sat up a bit straighter on his bed, "Veritaserum will be needed, because I don't want any cheaters. Just a drop so it'll last for that one truth."

"Where'd you get Veritaserum?" Frank asked, wide eyed.

" _Borrowed_ it," said Sirius.

" _Nicked_ it," said James.

" _Brewed_ it," said Draco.

" _Liberated_ it," Remus smirked.

Peter looked around with his watery eyes, "what they said."

"You lot are something else," Frank chuckled.

"I'll go first since it was my idea," Sirius announced, leaning over and retrieving the small bottle from his bedside table drawer. It was in a cylindrical, green glass bottle, with a black cover, when held up to the light you could see the clear liquid sloshing about, and the dropped that was attached to the cover.

He carefully dropped a drop on his tongue with the dropper. "Remus you ask me one, then I'll ask you."

Remus narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but decided to play along. "Fine, was it you who ate my chocolate that I had stashed away?"

Sirius's eyes widened, he hadn't expected Remus to play dirty right off the bat. "I nicked a chocolate bar, but Peter's been sneaking it for months, little bits at a time so you wouldn't notice!"

Remus glared at Peter, whose eyes bulged out his head slightly. "I couldn't help myself!" Peter tried to say in his defense.

"You make good hot chocolate...so I'll let it slide...this time," Remus threatened playfully, and Peter's lip trembled as he thought Remus was serious; until he winked at him and stuck his tongue out at the other boy.

Sirius carefully levitated the bottle over to Remus, who followed what Sirius had done, and looked expectantly at his friend, eyebrow raised, leaning back on the bed and propping himself up on his elbows.

"Do you still like Hermione?" Sirius grinned triumphantly, and Remus shot him a dirty glare, scowling deeply.

"Wait... _still_? Remus liked Hermione?" James asked with wide eyes, mouth agape.

" _Yes_ , I still very much like Hermione," Remus admitted through clenched teeth, the potion forcing the answer out of him.

Draco noticed that Sirius's grin only got bigger after that, _that's why he wanted to play this game. He's a lot more cunning than a lot of people give him credit for,_ Draco thought.

When it was Frank and James's turn, James asked the other boy if he had kissed Alice yet.

"Not yet," Frank blushed, "I asked her out on Valentine's Day and we've been together ever since," he admitted sheepishly.

"Oi, Frankie, can't keep secrets like that from your mates!" Sirius exclaimed before jumping up and launching himself at Frank's bed. Both boys ending up in a pile of tangled limbs.

Frank just laughed, and for a brief moment, Draco saw a blonde who looked almost exactly like Frank, and he smiled. It was then that he wondered how Hermione's research to save Alice and Frank was going. A pang went through his heart when he noticed that she had been a bit distant lately. He saw her all the time, but emotionally it was if she had cut him off. Which stung. A lot more than he was willing to admit, even to himself. He let out a harsh puff of air through his nostrils. From Remus's answer tonight, it was only a matter of time before he and Hermione ended up together. Which Draco knew was going to _hurt,_ it already felt like his heart was getting carved into, right before someone tried to yank it out of his chest.

Marlene helped. She helped the ache in his heart not hurt as much, she wasn't warm necessarily, but she was what he needed. At least right now she was. _She did agree to go to Hogsmeade with me next trip,_ Draco mused to himself.

His thoughts were abruptly drawn from the blonde girl when Frank said, "don't think I really even need to ask, James."

James was about to open his mouth in protest, when simultaneously they all chime in, "you like Evans. We know." James crossed his arms over his chest and fell back against his mountain of pillows. Sulking, but he still watched with interest as it was Peter and Draco's turn.

Peter went first, looking a little anxious when Draco asked, "so Pete, who do you like?"

"K-K-Kira," Peter stammered, blushing profusely, nervously popping a couple more cinnamon snaps in his mouth.

"She is really quite pretty, isn't she?" Draco said gently.

"She's smart, and brave and I like her a lot!" Peter exclaimed happily, shrinking slightly when he noticed how excited he had gotten.

"Good for you, Pete!" James grinned, getting up on his bed, and striding confidently over to Peter. Clapping him on the back and whispering something in his ear. Whatever it was, Peter ended up smiling and nodded eagerly before James sat next to him on his bed.

It was Draco's turn. Draco paused before letting the drop fall on his tongue. _The Veritaserum wouldn't cause me to break my vow...right? Plus these are innocent questions, it'll be fine._

Swallowing thickly, he let it drop on his tongue, bracing himself for the worst.

"Who do you like?" Peter asked confidently, and the other boys were all raptly paying attention. Draco tended to be mysterious sometimes, so they weren't sure exactly what Marlene was to him.

The potion wanted to push _her_ name out of his mouth, but he knew he couldn't say it. Not now, possibly not ever. He didn't think _she_ him as anything more than her best friend. In the end another name fell from his lips, "Marlene." It wasn't a lie, he did _really_ like Marlene, but he wasn't sure it would ever be as much as he liked _her._

The other boys wolf whistled, and threw pillows at him. "I knew it!" James yelled at Sirius, "give me my sickles boy!"

Sirius grumbled, reluctantly handing James over a handful of coins.

"You guys made bets on whether I liked Marlene or not? Wankers," Draco shook his head, but his broad smile negated his disapproving tone. He picked up one of his pillows and lobbed it at his brother, who skilfully ducked-having been used to dodging Bludgers that were heading directly for him-and who ran away when Draco took chase.

"Oi! I deserve a cut of that, you can't profit off of me, and I don't get anything!" Draco yelled after his brother, he pulled out his wand.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" Draco yelled out, aiming at James, instead hitting Peter. It went on long like that for a while, and it turned into a full on 'war'. It ended and Sirius was stuck to the ceiling, Peter was still petrified on the bed, Frank's hair was sticking up in numerous different directions, it was now bright blue and he looked like he had been electrified.

Remus, James and Draco were left in a circle, panting heavily, all alert and watching the others.

Remus was the first to break the standoff, "truce boys?"

"Okay...truce," James said, relaxing. Draco could've told you what was going to happen next, and Remus had sensed he would too, since he didn't even aim for Draco. Instead he shot a jelly-legs jinx at James, whose eyes widened with fright, as he realised his mistake, toppling forward, falling face first; barely getting his hands up in time so his face didn't smash into the ground. From the sound of it though, and the sharp crack they heard, Draco thought it was safe to assume that James's forehead had still impacted with the ground.

 _How positively Slytherin Moony,_ Draco smirked proudly. Many assumed that Slytherin's played dirty, but they were just cunning and sly-most of them at least.

"Well then, Moony. For real now. Truce?" Draco quirked an eyebrow, raising his hands in surrender, not relaxing however. It was funny, how it would be the two of them left standing. Both enamored with the same girl, even if one of them didn't know how the other truly felt.

"Okay. Truce," Remus agreed, dropping his wand hand, grinning wildly.

"Hey! Are any of you wankers going to to bloody get me down from here?" Sirius called from the ceiling, and they all laughed heartily. Draco walked over to Remus and threw his arm around his shoulders.

They may have feelings for the same witch, but despite all of that, Draco trusted Remus inexplicably. He knew Hermione would be happy with him, same as Remus would be happy with her. They were both good for each other, and Remus needed to know he wasn't a monster, and being with Hermione would definitely help in that regard. _I need to let her go,_ Draco thought. He squeezed Remus a bit tighter, and watched as Frank and James discussed the best way to get Sirius down. In spite of how much it hurt, how much he wished it could be him by her side, he knew that neither of them were ready. _If she even likes me like that,_ Draco sighed. He glanced at his best mate out of the corner of his eye, Remus was grinning brightly, his hazel eyes shining happily, the smile lines by the corners of his eyes showing. Yes. Remus would be good for Hermione, that was for certain.

* * *

 **Tuesday, February 25th, 1975**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It was a drab, rainy day at Hogwarts. The rain heavily poured, sliding across window panes, running off roofs, and leaving the grounds a muddy mess. A few third years had already been reprimanded for running across the mud, sliding about it and then tracking it back onto the corridors. They had obviously tracked it farther than McGonagall thought

Hermione had scrunched up her face, and avoided slipping in the mud-it was all over the corridor, right around the corner as a matter of fact-she held out her hand otherwise James would've walked straight into it.

She was displeased because the humidity was higher than normal today, so her hair was frizzing slightly, something it didn't do as much anymore; these days it had calmed down, and fell in loose curls down her back. It only brought back numerous memories of trying and failing to tame her bushy mane for years.

She took out her wand, and with a couple waves, quickly cleaned up the mess, giving a pleased nod when she was satisfied no one else would round the corner and fall victim to the mud that had previously been there.

"You're still avoiding Remus?" James asked Hermione. Sirius was trailing behind them, distracted by the small Hufflepuff across the courtyard with her friends, her pale hair sticking out despite the dense downpour; his hands were laced behind his head as he walked.

Hermione thought it was funny that Draco was spending more time with Remus than she was these days, she shot James a side glance, and continued walking. His mouth twisted to the side, but he clearly understood since he didn't press further.

They had had a couple free periods since Professor Sprout had urgent personal business to attend to, McGonagall had informed them this morning-in the Great Hall at breakfast. She said she hoped they would all spend their time wisely. Which is why Peter was in the library studying with Lily, Alice, Nancy and Kira. He was trying to get closer to the mocha skinned girl, and she at least tolerated him now to the best of Hermione's knowledge.

"It's ridiculous," Sirius added, his eyes still locked on the younger Hufflepuff.

"Mate...shut up," James laughed, "are you going to Hogsmeade with Dorcas? I know she asked you to go with her. I heard some Ravenclaw girls grumbling about it a couple days ago."

"I dunno, maybe, I guess...yes," Sirius said, clearly deciding in that moment.

"I do really like Riley, but I think she only sees me as a friend...either way, I don't think either of us are ready to be together," Sirius said seriously.

"Wow...that's quite mature," James whistled lowly, hanging back and falling in step with Sirius, squeezing his shoulder. "Doesn't hurt that Dorcas is pretty does it?" James teased, and ducked when Sirius went to hit the back of his head. Muttering "git," under his breath instead.

"Right?" Hermione exclaimed happily, glancing over her shoulder, "that's what I said. Don't forget he mixed dye into the shampoo bottles of all the Slytherin boys...which is why their hair was scarlet all last week."

"That took effort and a great deal of finesse," Sirius sniffed, "and James's cloak."

Hermione was glad that the attention was off of her for now. They were making their way to Charms class, and Hermione pulled her curls from under her scarf, adjusting her bag strap moments later. She no longer carried around endless books-she had read most of them and retained all the knowledge that she had learned-now she only brought the books she needed to classes.

On their way, they met up with Lily and the others. Alice and Lily both took up one of her arms, and the girls chatted about how each other's days had gone since they had last seen each other.

"Evans, you're looking quite fit today," James complimented. Hermione groaned. This was not being less arrogant, and nicer to Lily. Lily gritted her teeth together.

"Lils-"

Twenty minutes later they were all sat in their respective seats in the Charms classroom. James's hair was sticking up more than normal, and he still had some black marks on his face, since Lily had set his robes on fire. He smelled distinctly of smoke.

Professor Flitwick didn't even ask as he entered the classroom after noticing Lily's smug expression, and James's wistful one as he watched the redhead from behind.

Hermione didn't even notice that there were two empty seats beside her, not really. She had been too occupied talking to Alice, who was sat in between her and Lily. Alice was telling her about Frank, and how she thought she wa going to pluck up the courage to kiss him soon, cheeks tinged with a rosy pink colour.

Professor Flitwick had just started in on his lecture for the day, they were going to be speaking about a few spells before they tried them out. When Draco and Remus burst into the room, panting heavily as though they had run a great deal. Hermione's lips twisted to the side as she recalled Mary McDonald passing by her that morning after the announcement had been made, asking if Draco wanted to go sit with Marlene with her. Remus went with both of them, and she had missed the sad expression the werewolf had sent her way as he passed her.

 _Shit._ The only free seats were the two beside her. Remus moved first, taking up the seat next to her, quietly setting out his things once he was seated, Draco had followed suit. Both boys hurriedly apologised to Professor Flitwick for being late. He nodded, and after a moment he continued with what he had previously been talking about.

Hermione bit her lip, and she catches Dorcas across the room smiling shyly at who she can only assume is Sirius behind her. Some part of her is grateful that they have charms with the Ravenclaws this year, and not the Slytherins. For several reasons.

Unthinkingly she reached for her quill without looking, and she felt her skin brush against the back of a much warmer hand. Hermione glances to her right and sees that Remus is also looking at her. She wonders faintly if she's blushing as profusely as he is. She must be.

She quickly averted her gaze, grabbing her quill and withdrawing her hand hurriedly; trying to pay attention to Professor Flitwick, but she can sense Remus's body warmth radiating off of him, acutely aware of every movement he makes. She cursed her heightened sense under her breath, ever since she had almost shifted the last time she attempted it, it was if all her senses were on high alert all the time. If it was this bad for her, she could only imagine what it was like for Remus.

Hermione almost jumped out of her seat when a light tap on her shoulder, abruptly drew her from her thoughts. She noticed Remus had scrawled something on the top of his piece of parchment; not for the first time she admired how neat his cursive handwriting was.

 _Can we talk?_ Hermione swallowed thickly when she saw that, but she knew she couldn't run from this forever, so she subtlety nodded and Remus smiled gently. She schooled her expression to one of indifference when Remus took her hand in his under the table, she knew she wouldn't be able to write notes properly but frankly she didn't care. Instead she charmed her quill silently to take her notes for her. Inside her heart was beating at a mile a minute, racing as if it had somewhere to be.

From Remus's smug expression, she could tell that he could hear her heartbeat, and if she listened close enough, she could hear his; matching hers pace for pace. It was in that moment that she knew it was going to be okay.

* * *

Hermione didn't get to speak to Remus after class as she had hoped she would be able to. Which irritated her, but the Marauder boys had dragged him off with them, they apparently had 'things to discuss'. _So did we,_ Hermione had thought wryly, but she was quickly distracted away from her gloom and disappointment in the situation, when the other Gryffindor girls dragged her to the Astronomy Tower with them, as classes were over for the day.

What was meant to be a little while, turned into hours, and before they knew it they had missed dinner. Which is when they decided to sneak into the kitchens to get some food.

They were all laughing, since Lily was teasing Kira about Peter. The mocha skinned girl cut eyes at the redhead, but playfully shoved her as they made their way down to the kitchens. Hermione was practically salivating at the thought of food since she hadn't even anything decent since breakfast that morning; when something out of the corner of her eye made her stop cold in her tracks.

It was the moon. Pale and cruel as always,. It looked much more full than she recalled it being-she wracked her brain, and her eyes widened as it occurred to her what tomorrow was. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten. He had seemed _fine._ Better than fine. She smacked her forehead, of course that's why the boys dragged him away, they could tell he was pushing himself.

An image of him grimacing came to mind from their class earlier and she cursed herself under her breath.

"Hermione?" Lily called, her brow drawn together in worry, having stopped a few feet in front of Hermione. The other girls had stopped further ahead as well. She knew how it must have looked, how pale she had gotten as she stared in shock at the round, wicked sphere in the sky; it's light shining down on her.

"You guys go ahead! I forgot I have to do something!" Hermione yelled, not waiting for a response before she bolted in the other direction, completely forgetting that Lily had her book bag. She only had one focus. One.

The air was cold, and snapped viciously at her, there seemed to be a brief reprieve from the rain, but Hermione didn't even notice. She was too focused on her task at hand. She ran through large puddles, muddy water splashing up and sticking onto her legs. She almost slid and fell in a particularly muddy patch of grass. Her lungs were burning by the time she reached her destination. The Forbidden Forest.

Hermione stood, chest rising and falling, her shoulders moving in time with every heavy breath she took in and let out; surrounded by trees, mud, and a light fog had set in around the forest. How deep in the forest she was she didn't know, where she didn't even know where she was. She had a vague idea, but it was shoddy at best.

She closed her eyes then, slowing her breathing, focusing on the sound of her inhales and exhales. Becoming attuned to the forest around her. Then she knew, and it was as easy as breathing, and she shifted. Where Hermione Potter had been before, now stood a proud red fox, its' fur a more reddish brown than the average red fox, and a peculiar trait, was its' eyes. The fox had hazel green eyes.

* * *

 ***dramatic drum roll* Ha! You weren't expecting that yet, right? Right?**

 **Okay...so I know some people may not want to read this bit, but in response to a guest reviewer I made a post on tumblr, I'm going to post a second chapter with the contents of said post for forty-eight hours then I'm going to delete it. So when you see a double update, I am sorry but it's not what you think. I kind of just wanted to let everyone be able to see it?**

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xxx as always**

 **P.S. If you read that then I love you.**


	34. New Beginnings

**HELLO!**

 **Gosh, I'm so sorry it's taken so long to finish up this chapter. It was fighting me a little, even though I had the first scene written since the last time I updated. Either way, this chapter is quite long, so hopefully that makes up for the how long it's been.**

 **I deleted the little rant, but it's on my tumblr somewhere.**

 **ANYWAYS. THANK YOU ALL SO FREAKING MUCH FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS AND JUST OMIGOSH. I AM SO HAPPY. JUST. JUST. NO WORDS. I tried to respond to some of them, I am terrible at responding to them, and for that I do apologise. I will try to get to them when I can though!**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For Anna xxx I hope this chapter puts a smile on your lovely face! :D**

* * *

 **Monday, January 11th, 1999**

 **Lupin Den**

"Fuck it all, why can't I remember?" Sirius growled, flopping backwards until he fell onto Remus and Tonk's Queen sized mattress. Bed Frames were overrated, plus they made way too much noise Tonks said, winking at Sirius. Who had only groaned, to him she would always be his little cousin who was way too clumsy, and that had caused images to flourish with his imagination that he wished he could scrub from his brain.

Remus was sitting at the foot of his bed, one leg crossed under the other, holding his face in his hands as he stared at the still sealed trunk. Neither of them had opened their trunks yet, out of fear or what, they had no idea.

Whenever Remus went close to it, he was filled with apprehension, and he immediately turned away. They hadn't gotten all of their memories back, and Remus had an inkling that told him, some answers lay within their trunks. The main question that he hadn't been able to answer was, was he ready for what lay within?

"Fuck it. I'm just going to open it," Remus said finally, standing up, filled with purpose. Only to falter mere steps away from the trunk.

Since December first, Sirius had essentially moved in, it helped them remember things better, the closer in proximity they were. Their memories however were still disjointed. It seemed the more potent ones had rushed to the surface first-some of them at least, others were still hidden away in the deep recesses of their minds.

Tonks didn't mind at all, as a matter of fact, she had made it into a game almost. She found it extremely amusing when they remembered something particularly embarrassing since it was splayed all over their faces. Her favourite so far was- _"Blimey! Fuck! Shit fuck! My first kiss was with Hermione!" Sirius had exclaimed. Moments before, he had fallen asleep against his arm at the kitchen table, having been exhausted from staying up all night in the Headmistresses office, again._ Tonks was constantly entertained, and she was very eager to meet the _new_ Hermione and Draco when they returned to this time. Which she was certain they would.

"What is the last thing you can remember?" Remus asked, staring woefully at the trunk, only to narrow his eyes, glaring venomously at it. "Shouldn't be scared of a ruddy trunk," he muttered under his breath.

"I want to know why I forgot her in the first place," Sirius grumbled, the heels of his palms pressed onto his eyelids.

"It probably had to do with whatever Hermione and Draco did to make us forget them," Remus reasoned, crossing his arms over his chest, gesturing with one of his hands as he spoke.

He heard shoes scuffing the floorboards outside, a light hum and he felt the familiar pull of his bond with his wife. Her sweet smell invaded his nostrils before she even rounded the corner. So when she spoke moments later, he wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"You know," Tonks said, leaning up against the door frame, a glass of lemonade clasped in her hands, "I'm going to have to thank Hermione and Draco when they get back."

Remus narrowed his eyes at his wife, whose hair was a vibrant pink at the moment, and decided that he simply did not wish to know.

"Where's Teddy?" Remus asked absently, changing the subject.

Most of his focus was on trying to recall anything he could about Riley past their Fifth year-her fourth-but he was coming up empty.

"Mum's popped by, Teddy's with her, and it seems that she's remembered the Potters as well," Tonks grinned. "I quote: _lovely girl that Hermione Potter, so much like her Mother, Dorea. Dorea was simply a remarkable witch. Would you believe, at Cissa's wedding, Hermione stunned Bellatrix since she was throwing a tantrum about my presence. Everyone was stunned into silence. There she stood, what was she? Thirteen maybe? She stood with the elegance, stature and power of a Black. It was then that I knew that Dorea was raising her right, ah, but she had the courage of a Potter. I saw her when you were little you know, so much like her Mother, definitely a snake hiding in lion's fur."_

"That was bloody brilliant it was," Sirius grinned, hands not moving, a tender touch to his voice as he was clearly reminiscing about the events that Andromeda was referring to.

Remus snorted, _a snake hiding in lion's fur is right_ , he thought to himself, the corners of his lips twitching upwards.

"Your memories seem to have taken a few years off of you both, you're looking much happier, much healthier now," Tonks mused, pushing off the door frame and heading towards her husband.

"When I was teaching Hermione, I felt it...the Pack bond, in my mind it made no sense, and I couldn't be certain that's what it actually was...and Draco? When Harry told us that Draco was the one who let the Death Eaters in, and was the reason Dumbledore died...I didn't want to believe it, part of me kept thinking it was wrong. That there had to be some reasonable explanation for it all," Remus said softly. Tonks stopped by his side and lightly squeezed his shoulder.

"They never really left us, not really...they were right in front of us, and it was like a sheet was over our eyes, shielding the truth from us," Sirius said from the bed, his hands finally falling to the side of his head. "Even now, some of it is still evading us."

"Tell me about Riley, Sirius, maybe that will help?" Tonks said, strolling over to her cousin, sitting on the edge of the bed where Remus had previously been, his warmth still seeped into the sheets.

"She's nice, but don't get her mad, she'll hex you just as well as Lilypad used to," Sirius smiled wryly. "Which only happens if you betray her trust, or hurt someone she cares about. She's aloof, has never complained about how much I curse. She's warm, and she smells like daisies and sunshine. She loves the Ocean-" Sirius stopped suddenly.

"The house, we had a small cottage, it was off the grid and she was the secret keeper…" Sirius bolted into an upright position, eyes wide.

"Brilliant! Do you think that's where she is?"

"...No. She's not there," Sirius said softly, "I remember, I remember going there and there was a note for me."

"What did it say?" Tonks urged gently.

"It was tear stained, some of the ink was a bit smudged...she said she loved me, and that we would see each other some day soon, but she had to leave for now. She didn't want to, but she had to."

"It was Hermione or Draco probably, they knew that there was a high chance that Riley wasn't going to be safe from the Death Eaters when they left...they protected her," Remus said. "It's because they hadn't heard of her before they went back in time I'd wager, they must have figured that meant that they needed to make everyone forget about her as well."

"Well the real question is...if Riley isn't at that cottage, and the only two people who know where she is are currently in the past...how are we going to find her?" Tonks asked.

"I am going to search until I find her, that's what," Sirius said determinedly, eyes hardening to steel, his mouth pressed into a thin line.

"I'll help-"

" _We'll_ help," Tonks interjected, her hand seeking Sirius's, grasping it tightly.

"Maybe something in your trunk will help," Remus suggested.

"I can't open mine, anymore than you can open yours. You know that Moony," Sirius sighed, rubbing his forehead with his free hand.

"I know, Pads," Remus responded. _I know._

* * *

 **Wednesday, February 26th, 1975**

 **Shrieking Shack**

Pain. He felt it so acutely in that moment, vibrating through his body, pulsing through his veins, tearing his skin as his bones broke and took a different shape.

He should have been used to it by now, having gone through it once a month since he was four.

He could feel his ligaments tearing, his teeth elongating inside of his mouth. As his body took another form, and as his muscles knitted back together all whilst others tore, and his bones continued to break, he could only think of one thing. _Hermione._

He tried to picture her smile, thinking of what he was going to say once he saw her tomorrow. He had been the one who had asked to talk after all. His very pores itching and burning as the fur started to grow across him.

It got harder to keep a coherent train of thought going, so instead he decided to count backwards from twenty in Welsh.

 _Ugain, pedwar ar bymtheg, deunaw, dau ar bymtheg, un ar bymtheg, pymtheg_ _._ The pain came back sharply, causing him to stop counting, it was excruciating, every part of his body was on fire. As he felt his humanity slipping out of his grasp, and as he felt the his bones finally set, the fur covering his body; the last thing he saw before he fully changed, was Hermione's hazel green eyes, peering at him in the darkness.

* * *

 **Thursday, February 27th, 1975**

Hermione had been anxiously waiting outside-in the frigid cold-a little ways away from the Whomping Willow, all morning, her Gryffindor scarf tightly wrapped around neck and partially covering her face. Her raven curls were blowing about crazily in the wind, which meant she was going to have battle with her hairbrush later.

She tucked her hands into her robe pockets, wriggling her gloved fingers as the cold had seeped into the wool; she had been out here so long, that even her bones felt chilled, there was a tiny itch on her left nostril, but she ignored it.

Hermione watched as the sky turned from a midnight blue to a light greyish-blue, it was very overcast, and it was all she could do it pray that it didn't start raining.

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath as she watched Madame Pomfrey appear from her right, her shoes making a light squishing sound as she walked across the wet grass, a large blanket thrown over her right forearm as she hugged it tightly to her abdomen. The smell of rain still lingered and clung to the air around her from the heavy downpour they had had the night prior.

She had placed a Notice-Me-Not charm on herself, so she wasn't too surprised that Pomfrey hadn't noticed her. The witch quickly placed her wand to the knot in the tree, before ducking into the hidden entrance.

 _Now all that's left to do is wait,_ Hermione thought absently, her hot breath swirling out of her mouth as she exhaled deeply.

Minutes later Hermione watched as the older witch essentially carried Remus from the Whomping Willow, swaddled in the massive dark, chocolate brown blanket; Hermione assumed the colour was so you wouldn't really be able to tell that fresh blood was covering it.

Due to her heightened senses from her animagus training she could smell the blood that was quickly spreading across the blanket, the tangy metallic scent of iron tickling her nostrils before it invaded her nose. It was all she could smell, or maybe it was all she was focused on smelling.

Hermione quickly set off in pursuit of the two figures in front of her, she probably should have just been waiting in the Hospital Wing, but she _needed_ to see him. Some part of her just needed to be there when he emerged from the tunnel that morning.

Madame Pomfrey was not surprised when Hermione silently entered the Infirmary. She had barely just put him in the bed, and then set about organised all the dressings, salves and potions by his bedside. She was just reaching for the short, wooden stool to sit on as she began to work when she looked up and the curly haired witch was standing right there, at the foot of his bed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Hermione asked softly.

Madame Pomfrey stared at her with a stern eye. It was a long, tense moment as she searched Hermione's face, for what the girl was unsure of, but then with a terse nod she said, "you can pass me things when I ask for them."

Hermione immediately walked around the bed to her left, turning on her heel to draw the curtains back before moving behind Pomfrey and taking a position on her left. Hermione's hazel eyes eagerly made note of everything that Pomfrey was doing, handing her the items-all neatly organised on a silver tray on his bedside table-one by one.

Already her mind was working through the ingredients and what would be necessary and what was better than other things. _Monkshood is the main ingredient for the Wolfsbane potion, hence why it's called Wolfsbane potion...urgh. This is all so frustrating. Ground silver...what are we missing. It could be something terribly out of the ordinary...or something as simple as Rosemary. I know it's Draco's job to remember or figure out what he can from what he recalls from Snape, but this is driving me crazy._

Hermione _abhorred_ not being able to figure things out, and this had been going on for years now. She knew she was meant to figure out how to save Frank and Alice, but her research had come to a dead halt. She was feeling helpless, and she _loathed_ every second of it.

In order to figure out how to save them, she first needed to understand what happened to them or anyone that had been tortured with the Cruciatus curse. At what point did it drive one insane, or permanently damage one's brain.

She and Draco had both endured it and personally faced it before, yet as far as they could tell the curse mainly targeted your nervous system, but was it the pain, the unbearable pain that drove one mad. Or was it something else.

"Miss Potter?" Hermione quickly snapped back into her reality, she had been mindlessly following Madame Pomfrey's instructions whilst deep in thought and had not noticed that they were finished.

The older witch was frowning, concerned, as she looked up at her.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked warmly, tucking an errant curl behind her ear, her slightly torn index finger nail catching slightly in her hair, and she carefully extracted it.

"I take it that you shall be staying with him for the morning?" Madame Pomfrey raised a knowing eyebrow.

Hermione's cheeks pinked, she couldn't possibly know about Hermione and Remus, yet, the look she was giving her seemed to imply she knew more than she could.

"Yes," Hermione squeaked out after clearing her throat.

Madame Pomfrey got up, waving her wand and levitating the tray over Hermione's head and onto her awaiting palm. Tray in her left, wand in her right, the reddish brown colour of dried blood covering her apron, she nodded curtly and then turned to leave. Flicking her wand at the curtain so it would open enough for her to pass through.

"Oh, Miss Potter," Madam Pomfrey paused, her back still facing Hermione.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey?"

"Please encourage the young gentlemen that I'm sure will be here soon...to go to class this month. If they didn't have a pension for skipping a class here and there then I'm sure people would be more suspicious." With that she continued on her way, disappearing out of Hermione's sight, the curtains seeming to close of their own accord before Hermione could do anything else.

Hermione turned back to the bed, seeing Remus gently sleeping on his stomach, the sheets bunched up around his waist, his right hand shoved beneath his pillow, his left curled under his chin. His long, sandy blonde hair falling in his eyes.

Warmth filled her chest at how innocent he looked, how vulnerable he was. Yet a sharp pain was stabbing her heart as she thought of the pain he endured every month, the pain he would always have to endure. Not being able to help in any way was driving her mad.

A single tear rolled down her cheek, her hand shaking as she reached out and traced his unmarred skin, being careful to avoid the wounds that Madame Pomfrey had bandaged tightly.

Being alone on full moons was only going to get worse as time wore on she suspected. The self inflicted wounds were getting deeper, wider, longer, worse. Remus _needed_ a pack, that way he wouldn't be alone. Then _Moony_ wouldn't be alone; his wolf counterpart craved a pack, companionship. Its' how wolves worked, they needed to be in a pack, and the sooner they became animagi, the better.

Hermione knew she was getting close to transforming properly, she could feel it, her magical core hummed every time she tried these days, it felt as if there was an excess amount of magical energy buzzing around her. It had been building up, and it felt like it was going to burst at any moment. _Soon_ , Hermione thought to herself. _Soon._

* * *

Hermione had taken Madame Pomfrey's seat, her ankles linked and tucked under the stool as she watched Remus sleep, chewing on her bottom lip, her arms crossed over her chest.

The boys hadn't come in yet for the day, which made sense she supposed. It was still Breakfast time in the Great Hall, sometimes they grabbed some food first and snuck it into the Infirmary when they thought Madame Pomfrey wasn't paying attention. If her mental clock was right, then they would be here anytime now.

Sure enough, moments later, the sound of a door creaking open, shoes scuffing the squeaky ground and excited chatter reached her ears. In front of her she saw Remus's nose scrunch up in his sleep. _He must be able to hear them, even when he's passed out from exhaustion._

When James threw back the curtain, she plastered a smile on her face, the only one who noticed anything was wrong was Draco. Of course she avoided meeting his eye, instead she gratefully accepted the buttery croissant lathered in blueberry jam that he brother had brought her. Sirius tugged playfully on one of her curls before pulling up a stool and sitting beside her.

It wasn't long before her smile became a genuine one, she really did love her boys. Even though she was feeling anxious and unsure about the future, her worries were washed away with their animated chatter, and carefree energy wrapped around her like a warm hug.

 _It's okay. It's going to be okay,_ she told herself as she bit into her croissant, and the jam began to leak out of the sides, a huge drop of the dark, bluish-purple preservative caught on the side of her mouth. It was all going to be just fine.

* * *

 **Saturday, March 1st, 1975**

 **Ronald Weasley's Birthday**

Hermione woke up that morning and two things immediately came to mind. Firstly that it was Saturday, and she really should not have been up before sunrise, and secondly that is was Ron's birthday. Well, it was almost three things.

Hermione lay there, eyes open, staring into the darkness, her body burrowed under her two thick sheets and her quilt, which came up just below her chin: and she had a thought. _I need to go visit Hagrid._

The pressing urge to go see her friend was delayed by the fact that she was cocooned and enveloped by the warmth caused by her blankets, which is why her cheek was pressed into her cheek for the subsequent moments as she glared at the rest of the room. Knowing the instant she shifted her sheets, the cold air would slice through her, cutting away any of her warmth. Cursing silently under her breath as she remembered that she had forgotten to put on socks the night before.

Hermione tried not to think about the fact that despite it being _his_ birthday, his face was blurry in her memories at best. It had been so long since she'd seen him, and a piece of her heart was in the future with Harry and Ron. She had been contemplating asking Dumbledore if she and Draco could borrow his pensieve, or at the very least figuring out a way to acquire their own. Yet she didn't see any situation where that would play out without Dorea finding it the slightest bit suspicious. What could her fifteen year old twins possibly want with a pensieve?

Hermione somehow found the willpower to throw back her sheets, instantly feeling the cold. She sat up, swinging her feet so they were hanging off the side of the bed. _This is going to be cold,_ she thought right before she hopped off her bed. The cold from the stone automatically sent a jolt through her body, shooting icicles from the soles of her feet, past her knees and slicing cutting messily through her legs.

She silently padded about the room, stripping down and throwing her pyjamas into her hamper, standing there, bare, shivering as she hurriedly moved back to the bottom of her bed, squatting down in front of her trunk. She carefully removed the unlocked padlock so it didn't make too much noise, placing it on the ground beside her. A tiny shiver running up her spine as a cold draft blew through the room. Hermione flipped up the lock, and with a slight creaking noise she pushed open the trunk and with slightly numb fingers she quickly found a warm set of clothes. Her coat was hanging on a hook next to her bed, her scarf was lazily wrapped around her bedpost.

It didn't take long for her to shower, especially since the water wasn't particularly warm. She didn't really mind, it helped wake her up, plus, she was cold enough. What was a little frigid water?

She used drying charms on her hair, she knew that it made her hair frizz out more than usual, but she couldn't risk going out into the cold morning air with wet or even damp hair.

She made sure to wear a long-sleeved shirt, a sweater and then to pull her coat on over that, her jeans hugging her skin tightly.

 _Off to Hagrid's I go,_ Hermione thought, tucking her wand in her pocket and retrieving her scarf. She carefully opened the door, and shut it back as gently as she could before quickly descending the stairs down to the Common Room. Even though the Fireplace had been out for hours, the embers long since gone, and the only thing left was charred logs and a pile of ashes-which the house elves would clean soon she imagined-the room still had a touch of warmth to it.

Out the exit, raising a hand in farewell to the Fat Lady as she descended the stairs and the portrait swung back into place, she set out on her way.

As Hermione made her way through the castle, she found herself immersed in a memory.

 _"Ron?" Hermione rasped, seeing a shadow on the other side of her curtain._

 _"Right here, Hermione," Ron yawned as he ducked through the slight part in the white curtains._

 _"How are your arms?" Hermione murmured, wincing as the constant pain in her abdomen, pulsed sharply as she tried to shift to sit up._

 _"Hey, hey," Ron rushed forward, wincing himself since his arm slapped against his side. "Please don't move around too much, Mione," Ron pleaded gently, raising his bandaged arms._

 _"Always worrying about us, aren't you?" Ron added-smirking-carefully sitting on the side of her bed, his upper half twisted to face her._

 _"I have to, don't I?" Hermione smiled weakly, "both of you are always getting yourselves into trouble."_

 _"Oi, you get yourself in just as much trouble," Ron reminded her playfully, his hand moving to rest on hers'. Hermione sniffed before shifting her hand so she was grasping his; her smaller hand soft and small in his rough, calloused one._

 _"We're never going to have a normal year, are we?" Ron shook his head with a ghost of a smile._

 _"Where's the fun in that?" Hermione joked, flinching when a burst of pain flared from her wound._

 _Hermione tucked her chin into her chest, and glared at the exposed bandages around her stomach, her shirt was pulled up to the middle of her ribcage. If Ron was embarrassed by seeing any of her bare skin, he was hiding it well. The worry in his eyes, and his knitted brow however, were on full display._

 _"He's really back," Hermione whispered softly. Until now part of her hadn't wanted to admit it, but now, there was no denying it._

 _"He's really back," Ron responded just as quietly as she, and she found distracted herself with a more current issue, glancing down at her midriff._

 _"Is it...Is it…" Hermione trailed off, averting her eyes away from the bandages, to stare at the ceiling, shifting her head on her pillow so her face was tipped upwards._

 _"Hermione, look at me."_

 _Hermione curtly shook her head, catching her lip between her teeth, trying to prevent the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. Hermione knew she was a bit plain looking, she wasn't anyone's first choice, but from the size of the bandage she just knew that meant there was going to be an ugly scar left, even after it healed._

 _She had been in and out of consciousness for almost two weeks, but the last few days she was more aware of her surroundings. She had been asleep every time Madam Pomfrey changed her dressings, so she had yet to see what lay in wait for her underneath the dressings._

 _"It's really not that bad, Mione," Ron said soothingly, squeezing her hand._

 _"I'm ugly now, Ronald, I'm just marked and I'm ugly," Hermione cried, the tears finally spilling over. She knew it was irrational, but that didn't change the fact that she had been hit by a dark curse-Dolohov, that was who had cursed her. From the severity of her injuries, her silencing his curse was most likely the only thing that had saved her life._

 _Ron made a shushing noise, getting up, and then gently shifting himself so he was now by her head, and she lifted her head and laid it on his chest, her hand clutching onto his for dear life._

 _"You could never be ugly, Hermione. Never. Don't say that, please."_

 _"Well what would you call it then?" Hermione wailed, her voice shaking and trembling as she choked out her words; her vision blurred by the hot tears racing down her cheeks._

 _"Proof that you're strong enough to survive. A warrior's mark. You are not ugly Hermione, you are one of the best, and most beautiful people I know…" Ron trailed off, and then she heard a touch of airiness add to his tone as he finished off with, "even if you did curse Edgecombe so she has pimples spelling out 'sneak' on her forehead."_

 _"I hate you," Hermione laughed through her tears, ignoring the pain that was coming from her abdomen with each sob and heave of her chest. Ron moved so his left arm was around her shoulders, and then took her right hand in his._

 _"It's going to be okay, Hermione. It is," Ron reassured her, his thumb moving soothingly up and down on her arm._

"Hermione!" A deep voice said in front of her, jolting her from her memory; her body had been on autopilot and she'd ended up right in front of Hagrid's house. The vast man was lugging a huge tree behind him, a thick rope tied around the base of the trunk.

"Morning, Hagrid!" Hermione smiled cheerfully, "what are you doing there?"

"I was abou' ter cut up this tree fer some firewood," Hagrid replied with a small smile, adjusting the rope that was over his shoulder a bit.

"I can make us both a cup of tea if you want?" Hermione offered.

"Tha'd be lovely," Hagrid responded, "thank yeh."

Hermione had a good time, she had missed visiting Hagrid, he was always good company. Being in his house, also brought back a feeling of nostalgia from the days she used to visit with Harry and Ron. The sun had risen, but it was still hidden behind the dark, grey clouds.

"Well, I think I best head back, thank you for the tea, biscuits and lovely company, Hagrid," Hermione said warmly before throwing herself against the much larger man, smiling brightly as he hugged her tightly.

"Yer always welcome, Hermione. Bes' keep those lads in check now," Hagrid winked at her when he released her.

"Of course, Hagrid," Hermione grinned brightly, "I can't let them have all the fun now though? Can I?" Hermione winked before laughing gaily.

"It looks like it's goin' ter rain. Yeh bes' hurry on up ter the castle now," Hagrid commented, peeking out of his window, whilst scratching the side of his face that was covered by his thick, wiry beard.

"Will do," Hermione exclaimed, pushing open his door, "enjoy the rest of your day, Hagrid!"

Hagrid had been right, not even a minute after she ran out of the house, the rain had started to pour. She was running through white rain, the visibility was low, and she wasn't focusing on anything other than the dark shadow in front of her where the castle was looming over her. Hermione's feet splashed through the puddles that hadn't had a chance to dry and were only now going to get bigger; she made sure not to slip and fall on the muddy ground, trails where people had walked had been imprinted into the ground, and the patches of grass were fairly spaced out.

She had been so focused on getting to the castle, she didn't notice the group of boys laughing and walking down the corridor. So much so that she crashed straight into one of them, thankfully his quick reflexes kicked in, and he steadied both of them.

He recognised her before she recognised him, and a broad grin spread across her face when she looked up into his eyes, his warm hazel eyes, that were currently flecked with amber and gold. She was soaking wet, so some of the moisture had transferred onto his jacket, but neither of them seemed to notice. Remus brushed some of her hair that was sticking to the side of her face behind her ear.

"Where have you been all day?" Remus asked lowly, his own smile growing on his face.

"I was down at Hagrid's, got caught in the rain on my way back," Hermione explained, gesturing with one hand behind her, the sound of the rain falling filling her ears.

"Oi! You're too close to my sister-" James shouted, but the rest of his protests were cut off by Draco covered his brother's mouth with his hand-Draco's facial expression was very cold and indifferent, and she made a note to ask him about it later.

Knowing that Remus fancied his sister was one thing, them fancying _each other_? Completely different story. James's overprotectiveness had gone into overdrive, and it was why neither of them had been alone yet.

"Okay, let's go, tiger," Sirius smirked, running over to Hermione's side and placing a quick kiss on her cheek, "treat her right, Moony...or I'll hang you by your ankles and do all those things Filch threatens to do all the time," Sirius winked before running to catch up with the others; Draco was dragging a _very_ loud James behind him, Peter trailing behind them, glancing over his shoulder uncertainly. Sirius's hair was whipping out behind him in the cold breeze.

"Hi," Hermione said shyly, blinking and feeling some of the water drops that had been caught on her eyelashes fall off.

"Hi," Remus responded softly.

"Have you had a good morning?" Hermione asked, her heart beating loudly as Remus wrapped his arms tighter around her lower back.

"Better now that you're here," a bright pink crept onto his cheeks, and a lock of sandy blonde hair fell in his eyes.

"We going to have that talk now?"

"Well the only real thing we have to talk about is…" Remus drifted off, averting his gaze from hers, scrunching up his nose a little. _Godric, he is so good-looking,_ Hermione thought as she chewed on her lip.

"Remus Lupin," Hermione said jovially.

"Yes, Miss Potter?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend? Because I fancy you a lot, and I think you're one of the most wonderful people I've ever met," Hermione said, ignoring the heat that was touching her cheeks, her fingers gripping his coat a bit tighter.

"Hermione Potter, I would love that," Remus responded, his cheeks practically radiating warmth.

"All that's left now is to seal the deal," Hermione said brazenly, and before he could protest, or ask her if she was sure, she tiptoed and placed her lips on his. A soft, gentle kiss. The noisy downpour surrounding them, the delightful smell of freshly mown grass, parchment and chocolate filling her senses.

When Hermione pulled back, she saw that Remus was red all the way to his ears, "c'mon, let's go for a walk," Hermione smiled.

"Sure," Remus replied, a small grin on his face now.

It wasn't how she saw the day going, but she was sure glad it had. _I'll be back to spend your birthday with you again Ron...one day, one day,_ Hermione smiled out at the sky as they set off, their fingers intertwined and their shoulders bumping into each other.

* * *

 **Sunday, March 2nd, 1975**

 **Gryffindor Tower**

 **Fourth Year Boy's Dormitories**

Draco woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of scratching at the door. It was incessant, and there was this low whine that was ringing in his ears.

 _What in Merlin's name?_ Draco groaned mentally. He knew that Remus and Sirius were being kept for observation overnight in the Infirmary, and it appeared as if his dear brother and Peter were dead to the world. If James's obnoxious snoring wasn't indication enough. Peter was worse. He was whimpering for some reason, and Draco almost convinced himself that it was just Peter making the noise-before a loud whine from their dormitory door eliminated that theory.

Draco groaned softly at the prospect of leaving his warm, cozy bed, and letting his bare feet touch the ice-cold stone floor, but moments later he was hopping out of bed, quickly snatching his wand up from his bedside table. One could never be too careful afterall.

Draco paused by the door, turning his ear towards it, closing his eyes and focusing on hearing what was on the other side.

 _Scratch, scratch, scratch_ , the sound scrawled across his skin as whatever was making that noise scraped across the wooden door. Though it sounded like they were scratching across the metal band towards the bottom of the door.

Draco took a deep breath, and inched closer to the door, feeling the smoothness of his wand in his grasp as he raised it slightly. _Lumos,_ Draco thought, and a small light was now coming from the tip of his wand.

He was acutely aware of all of the sound around him, the rustling of his pyjama pants fabric, the sound of the bare tree branches outside rustling, James's snores, Peter's whimpering. The crinkle of James's sheets as he rolled over onto his back in his sleep.

Draco placed his hand on the painfully cold, brass doorknob, and without further ado, he twisted it, jumping back and he threw the door open.

Sitting a couple steps down, somehow looking mildly irritated, paw raised, ears flat against its' head: was a reddish, brown fox. Its' wide eyes were the most interesting part. They were a hazel green colour, with flecks of honey glistening in its' irises. Though he couldn't properly see it, due to his only light source being the bright tip of his wand. _Lumos Maxima._ His wand glowed brighter, and the fox hissed at having light being shone directly in its' eyes without warning.

Draco stared-dumbstruck-as the fox ducked its' head, rubbing its' closed eyes against the side of its' paw.

"Hermione?"

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter! Please leave a review! :)**

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	35. Stuck

**Hello hello! It's been a while, way too long, and I do feel bad about how long it's been. Trust me, I do.**

 **First off, OMG, there are 700 people following this story now? OMG. I freaked out when I saw.**

 **I know this chapter is a bit short, but my muse has not been co-operating for this story at all lately. At least not for where we are currently in the story. I have written quite a bit of the next chapter, so hopefully I'll be able to get that out soon. I do hope you all like this chapter.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Sunday, March 2nd, 1975**

 **Entrance Hall**

"This is a horrible idea, you both know that, right?" Remus asked Sirius and James, who were both grinning at their _ingenious_ plan. Draco was standing next to the doors to the Great Hall, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and his right foot bent and resting against the wall. Peter was on Remus's other side, looking anxious yet still excited.

"Well it's too late, we already did it," James shrugged, a broad grin on his face as he threw an arm around Sirius's shoulders.

"Did what?" a wary voice came from their right and Sirius and James both flinched sharply, having not heard her come up beside them.

Remus however had know she was coming for a while, he had been able to hear her footsteps and the smell of vanilla and honey had wafted into his nostrils several moments ago.

"Nothing," Sirius smirked, shaking his head slightly so that his lustrous, raven locks caught some of the light that was filtering in from the window behind them all.

"Sirius Black," Hermione narrowed her hazel eyes, her own raven curls piled into a messy bun on her head.

"That's my name Miss Potter, please don't wear it out," Sirius winked.

Remus heard a group of heavy footfalls coming towards them hurriedly, and turned his head in time to see the other Gryffindor girls running in their direction, Lily at the front.

"Why are we all standing outside?" Lily asked when she reached them-slightly out of breath, her bright green eyes sparked with interest-with Kira, Nancy and Alice joining her. The girls all looked tired, and he recalled that Hermione had mentioned they were going to start studying for the test they had in the middle of the week.

Their answer came shortly thereafter, when an emerald green skinned student burst out of the Great Hall. Remus's eyes widened as he noticed that they were wielding their wand and they looked furious. He recognised him as Avery, one of Snape's friends.

None of them had anytime to react before he had cast three spells, one missing James's by a hair's breath. The other two however landed their mark. Remus saw a flash of red light and then darkness.

* * *

 _Shit._ Draco pulled out his wand a split second too late, thankfully Avery had only been using stunning spells, or this could have been a completely different story.

Draco easily disarmed and then stunned Avery, just in time for McGonagall to exit the Great Hall and stare them all down. "Mister Potter, if you would kindly assist me in levitating Mister Black and Mister Lupin to the Infirmary," she said through pursed lips.

Hermione was already at Remus's side, and she was about to say something, but as soon as she felt the strong pulse in Remus's neck, and then saw Sirius's chest rising and falling, she seemed to be a bit more at ease.

Draco sighed heavily, the cool Spring breeze blowing in from the open Entrance Hall doors was rustling through his hair. They both strode away, cloaks flowing out behind them, with McGonagall's shoes clipping across the floor, and his two unconscious friends levitating behind them as they moved.

* * *

 **Present**

 **Sunday, March 2nd, 1975**

 **Gryffindor Tower**

 **Fourth Year Boy's Dormitories**

Draco ducked back into the boy's dormitories, careful not to make too much noise as he rifled through James's trunk for his Invisibility Cloak, his wand already tucked back into the waistband of his pyjama pants.

Standing up, he tucked the Invisibility Cloak under his arm, and headed back over to his bed, the cold floors nipping as the bottom of his feet.

 _Shirt_ , Draco grumbled internally, _shirt, shirt, shirt._ Draco turned on his heel, ruffling his hand through his hair and letting out a ragged breath. He spotted a shirt he'd worn earlier to lounge out in, but had stripped off before he went to bed, _as good as it's going to get_ , Draco thought as he strode forward.

Draco shifted the Cloak to in between his legs as he pulled the shirt over his head, putting his right arm through its' arm hole as his head went through its' hole. Shaking his hair out of his face as he pulled his left arm through its' arm hole.

He retrieved the Cloak from between his thighs and threw it over his shoulder.

With a few quick strides he was back by the door, and as silently as he could, he opened it and was once again faced with an impatient red fox.

Carefully and cautiously-moving slowly as he did-Draco gathered Hermione into his arms. She made a low sound in her throat, and since she hadn't clawed at him or bitten him, he assumed she was alright.

 _Where can I take her? I need somewhere to calm her down. She's probably stuck like this since she most likely freaked out,_ Draco's mind was racing at a mile a minute, and in a split second it dawned on him as he ran down the staircase to the Common Room.

"Of course," he mumbled aloud, bare feet moving across the warm, soft carpet as he headed for the exit.

Right before he stepped through the Portrait hole, he unfurled the Cloak from his shoulder and with a bit of shimmying (since he only had one free hand) he managed to get it over himself. Satisfied that it was covering him properly, he stepped outside.

It was a short bit away, so it didn't take him too long to get to his destination. He made his way quickly and silently, veiled with invisibility. Not even acknowledging the soft pants he heard from a dark alcove as he passed by. Chalking it up to a couple of prefects that had neglected their duties for a midnight romp, or a pair of students that had snuck off to have a shag. For their sake, he hoped whoever it was didn't get caught.

Draco rounded the corner and sighed in relief as he came to a halt in front of vast stretch of wall before him.

Closing his eyes he thought, _I need a place to calm Hermione down. I need a place to calm Hermione down._

Draco opened his eyes and saw that a wooden door, a few feet taller than he had appeared. It was thick and heavy looking, dark stained wood, and the wood looked worn, and it was splintered at the bottom.

Stepping forward, Draco twisted slightly on his side and pushed against the door with his left arm. With a groan and light protest, the hinge relented and the door slowly moved inwards with him.

He exhaled deeply when he stepped into the room, bare feet warm against the plush carpet.

Draco barely heard the door creak closed behind them as he removed the Cloak, letting it pool on the ground next to him.

Hermione didn't wait for him to release her, she hopped out of his arms on her own accord. Draco hissed as her tail slapped him in the face on her way down.

It was a simple room, one armchair-which was facing a red brick fireplace, and there was a small wooden footstool in front of the armchair. Its upholstery was a faded green colour. The carpet was cream and Hermione was a bright shock against it. The ceilings were fairly high so it didn't feel cramped or tight.

She trotted across the carpet as if she owned the place, pausing by the footstool before she pounced upwards and landed on it gracefully. She turned in a circle before hopping onto the armchair.

"Oi, you can't sit there!" Draco protested as he headed towards the armchair.

Hermione however had already curled up, and she looked as if she would actually bite him this time of he attempted to move her, if her bared canine was any indication.

Draco sighed heavily when he reached the armchair, rolling his shoulders backwards and deciding to sit down on the footstool instead.

It went a small jolt up his spine since he sat down a moment too quickly, and he glared at Hermione. If she hadn't sat in the armchair, none of this would have happened.

"So. You shifted-" Draco started, hitting his hands softly on their respective knees, "-and you're stuck."

A low growl rumbled in the fox's throat, and Draco snorted, raising his hands in surrender.

"Sweetie, I was merely stating facts," Draco smiled mockingly, eyes narrowed slightly.

Hermione's whole body seemed to vibrate as she began to pant quickly. _Shit, now she's panicking._

"No, it's fine. Um. Shit. Well. Hermione, calm down," Draco inched closer, and with earnest eyes and a delicate hand, he began to gently stroke the length of her body from her neck to just before her tail.

He didn't know why, it was the same as when he had had to calm Peter down, he simply started talking. This time however, it wasn't of great, powerful wizards. This time it was about _him_ , or more accurately his childhood. He wove tales of the happier parts of his childhood, of his Mother's love and his Father's pride. Of days in the gardens with Theo, Blaise and Pansy. Of flying through the air on training brooms with his friends. Of days when Greg and Vince were simple and happy to pick flowers and laugh as they snuck out of stuffy parties and played games.

Draco didn't notice how entranced Hermione was, nor did he see her towards the end of it, since his eyes were shiny with unshed tears.

A soft hand touched his cheek and he flinched back, blinking, hard. Looking up he saw that Hermione was now sitting in the armchair, wild curls positively unruly, a few leaves stuck in them, and her hazel eyes were bright with something he couldn't quite make out.

"Didn't think that would work," Draco swallowed thickly, his throat dry and his lips chapped from speaking for so long.

"Well it did," Hermione smiled softly, "thank you."

It was only then that Draco noticed that Hermione was in a purple satin and lace nightie, it brushed her curves on the way down, and the swell of her breasts was exposed slightly. He felt _another_ part of him realise that as well, and he swallowed again, thinking of anything else.

"We should get back," Hermione said after a few moments, and Draco nodded dumbly. Her hand moved from his cheek to take one of his in hers, and she got up carefully.

Hermione tugged him behind her, pulling him up off the footstool with a bit of a stumble, and soon they were both walking towards the exit. Draco made sure to nab the Cloak on their way out.

They threw it over them when they got outside, and they meandered back to the Gryffindor Tower. In a comfortable silence, warm hands interwoven, footfalls in sync and barely a whisper against the cold stone. Somehow, something changed in that moment, and they both knew that no matter what, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

 **Thank you all for your support, I love you all,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	36. Birthday Kisses

**Hello my dears, I had planned on getting ahead in my writing before I posted anything new, and I had planned on having a bit of a writing hiatus...but then decided I would simply wait until school started back and to get out as much writing as I possibly can.**

 **Also something to note, if you want a time travel Remione from me that is strictly Remione, then my newest story (A Dalliance In Time) is for you :P The response I've gotten to it has been insane, _insane_ I tell you.**

 **Thank you all for all of your reviews and support, really thank you. I read all of your reviews, and I'll try and sit down soon and respond to them if I can. (I am so bad at responding, I know, I'm sorry, but trust me, I read them all and I love all of them).**

 **Right, before I forget, an observation was made about how Hermione and Draco's size at this point may have hindered them from both fitting under the Invisibility Cloak, so I thought I'd answer it here in case anyone else was wondering about it. I was just going according to canon, with how Hermione, Ron and Harry could all fit under the Cloak for years, though when they were fully grown if they didn't stoop down their ankles would show. I may be wrong, but I just envision the Cloak being massive, but also really easy to fold up and tuck away.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For Henny, because she is simply amazing xxx**

* * *

 **Monday, March 10th, 1975**

 **Remus Lupin's 15th Birthday**

"Remus! Remus! Remus!"

Remus groaned, attempting to push away the hands that were shaking his shoulder eagerly. It was a cold morning, and his bed was very, _very_ comfy; not to mention the fact that he had been having a delightful dream about Hermione; they were laying in a Meadow, the sun was shining and the sickly sweet smell of various flowers blending together was in the air.

Remus groggily opened one eye, smacking his lips together and tiredly dragging a hand down his face. Fully expecting to see James or Sirius looking at him, instead he was greeted by the face that had just been gracing his dreams, her raven curls were messily pulled into a high ponytail, and she was smiling unabashedly at him.

"Hermione?" Remus asked, blinking rapidly, his pulse jumping and then quickening. Shifting backwards and sluggishly sitting up-his limbs were heavy with sleep still, not as alert and awake as his mind was.

"Hello love, happy birthday!" Hermione exclaimed cheerily, left hand sliding across his sheets and taking up his left one.

Remus properly got a look at her then, and saw that she was kneeling on his bed, wearing an oversized, red and black plaid flannel shirt, and some tiny black shorts, and some thick maroon socks that came halfway up her shins.

The pale morning light from the barely risen morning sun was shining through his cream curtains-which he noted were drawn; they were charmed so you couldn't see the occupant behind the curtain, and the Marauders had all cast permanent silencing charms on their curtains (it was an agreement they made at the beginning of the year when their workload got heavier, because a few of them liked to read aloud, or when they were all in one bed and working on the Marauder's Map and didn't want to disturb Frank).

"Thanks, love," Remus smiled brightly, now fully awake. His eyes widened when Hermione flung herself forward, hugging him tightly. His face was buried in her neck, and her arms were around his neck. Remus hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around her lower back.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, whilst simultaneously seeming like no time at all. Hugging each other, their breathing slowing to match the other's, Hermione playing with the hairs on his nape, and Remus drawing small circles across her back.

Hermione shifted and tipped her face towards his, whispering softly "do you want the first part of your gift now, or later?"

Remus marvelled at how dark her lashes were, and how close she was. Still unable to believe that she was really in his arms, holding him just as tightly as he was she. Seeing all the darker green specks in her eyes, and the brown edges surrounding her irises.

"Now?" Remus said a bit uncertainly, he had a feeling he knew where she was going, but at the same time he daren't hope. In case his hopes be dashed in one fell swoop.

Hermione smiled then, it was a lazy smile, one that brightened her eyes, and the corners of her eyes crinkled slightly. It made a warmth bloom in his gut and heart. She made him feel worthy of love, as if he special. It was indescribable feeling, and tears almost sprung to his eyes then, to know that someone so brilliant could love him, he doubted she was _in_ love with him, but the fact that she felt any kind of affection towards him was enough.

Remus's heart thumped painfully as she leant upwards, as her face neared and as her soft and supple lips met his; his eyes fluttering closed. Then she was kissing him, gently, as if trying to say something, and he was being lost in her smell, the honey and vanilla caressing him and her heavy and quick heartbeat was all that he could hear.

Hermione firmly pecked his lips once more before leaning back, her hand now stroking his cheek, "right, I best sneak back out now, it's almost time for Breakfast and the other boys will wake up soon."

"I wish we could stay like this a little longer," Remus admitted gently.

"As do I my sweet, Moony. As do I," Hermione said, her bottom lip jutting out slightly. Something feral inside of him-the _wolf_ -was whispering to claim her lips once more, to nibble and suckle at her bottom lip, but he resisted the urge.

Hermione kissed his cheek gently before removing herself from his arms, sitting up, still holding onto his arms, "I'll see you later," Hermione promised, squeezing his hand tightly.

"I'll see you later," Remus echoed, and smiled faintly as she let go of him, and quietly turned towards the curtains, parting them a fraction-peeking to check that the coast was clear-he blinked twice and then she was gone.

Remus fell back once more, his head hitting his soft sheets and mere moments later he heard, "MOOONY, WAKE UP YOU WANKER, IT'S YOUR _BIRTHDAY!_ "

 _Sirius,_ Remus thought absently, throwing an arm over his eyes, bracing himself for the body that flung itself onto him a few deep breaths later. _Happy Birthday to me_ , Remus thought happily as the rest of the Gryffindor boys followed suit, and piled on top of him.

* * *

 **Saturday, March 15th, 1975**

 **Hogsmeade Weekend**

 **Hogsmeade Village**

 **The Three Broomsticks**

The wide room was filled to the brim with the villagers and students that had come down for the day. It was loud, boisterous, and Hermione could hear every murmur, every word, all blending together. It was a bit overwhelming and Hermione suspected it was the _fox,_ ever since she had first shifted her senses were now all on high alert. All the time. She was aware of everything around her, _everything._

She was just thankful Remus hadn't noticed her jump and flinch at every small noise or motion that caught her eye.

She looked around, trying to find a place for them to sit down, when her eyes landed on an _interesting_ sight.

"Sirius Black! What do you think you're doing?" Hermione let out a low squeak-loud enough so that only Remus could hear her-her voice getting lost in the rest of the loud conversation surrounding them; she moved closer into Remus's side, trying not to focus on how nice it felt to be holding his hand.

Sirius was tucked away neatly in one of the smaller booths on the right hand side of the pub, hands holding Dorcas Meadowes face as he intently focused on kissing the Ravenclaw- _passionately._

Remus was not as shocked-however, his lips were pursed in blatant disapproval.

"Really, Sirius?" Remus snorted.

"You knew about-" when Hermione noticed his lack of surprise she paused, gesturing with her free hand at the pair before them, eyes widening, " _-this_?"

"I knew he was taking her to Hogsmeade, didn't know he was going to get to know her, quite so _well_ ," Remus said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Hermione wasn't bothered by the fact that Sirius was snogging the Ravenclaw's face off, or by the _heavy_ petting that had now commenced. She was bothered by the fact that Riley had walked in right before them, and her friends were dragging her stunned body behind them. _Oh, Riley,_ Hermione's heart hurt for the younger girl. Who was now wearing a carefree smile, but Hermione saw the flash of pain that was shining in her eyes.

Hermione had no problem with either of them dating until they figured out that they were meant to be together. Actually it would probably help with the whole _soul bond_ thing.

Hermione knew that in a perfect world, Sirius and Riley would be together from now until always, happy and carefree. It was however, not a perfect world. One would have to be looking through rose tinted glasses to think otherwise.

"I think we best leave and go for a walk," Remus suggested, and Hermione nodded numbly, catching a glimpse of Sirius again as she turned to leave.

When she turned around she came face to face with Draco, Marlene, Mary, James, and Peter.

"Mione!" James exclaimed-his hazel eyes lit up as he grinned, "leaving already?"

"Remus and I are going to go for a walk through the village," Hermione smiled lightly.

"You sure you don't want to stay and have a butterbeer?" Draco drawled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nope," Hermione smirked crookedly, "I didn't get to celebrate Remus's birthday with him properly...you boys did your mini celebration in your dorm on Monday, but I still have to give him his gift."

Draco raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything further.

Hermione and Remus said their farewells and left, walking out into the cool Spring air. The snow may have gone, but the earth was still cold, and for the most part, very, very wet.

"I never did give you your present," Hermione said to Remus, intertwining her fingers with his once more as they strolled along the path.

Remus glanced at her curiously, eyebrows drawn together slightly. Hermione smiled warmly up at him, his sandy blonde bangs were hanging in his eyes.

Hermione reached into her pocket, and pulled out a small box, they both stopped in their tracks and Hermione released Remus so he could open his present. She waited in trepidation as his fingers gracefully tore off the light blue wrapping paper, fisting it in one hand and then took the top off of the box with the other.

Hermione bit her lip as Remus stared in disbelief at what lay inside.

"Hermione Potter...this is a key," Remus said slowly.

"I got you a chest," Hermione explained slowly, "I had planned on giving the other boys similar chests in future...but yours is special," Hermione said, biting her lip uncertainly.

"Special how?"

"It's got your other gift in it," Hermione smiled shyly.

"There's _more_?" Remus asked, eyes wide.

"I may have gotten you half a dozen jumpers-" Hermione confessed sheepishly, "-and I may or may not have written you a poem or two…"

"You wrote me poetry?" Remus asked, dumbfounded.

Hermione put her hands to her cheeks, which were burning and she added, "the chest has blood wards, it can only be opened with your key and by you, and you alone...gosh...this is way too much isn't it? Or way too weird?" Hermione cowed her head, turning in a circle and pacing in the other direction.

Hermione froze as bright, bubbly laughter erupted from behind her. Pensive, frowning, she swivelled back around to see Remus walking towards her; face alight with joy.

"You are the most exquisite witch," Remus whispered when he reached her, narrowing his eyes a fraction, "blood wards?"

Hermione nodded slowly.

"That's _dreadfully_ advanced...you did all that for me?"

"You don't care that I plan on doing it for the other boys?" Hermione asked after a few moments.

"Are you going to leave romantic poetry in theirs as well?" Remus asked in amusement, the corners of his lips twitching upwards.

"No," Hermione said, face now scarlet.

"Then I really don't see the problem-" then Remus got a mischievous look in his eye, he quickly ducked down and kissed Hermione chastely on the cheek before continuing, "-I think I'm going to go and read it right now."

"What?" Hermione blinked, mouth agape, and before she could stop him, Remus was running in the opposite direction, key held above his head like a trophy, a prize, a sword of triumph.

"POETRY HERE I COME!" Remus bellowed.

Hermione certainly hadn't been expecting this, without a moment's hesitation more, she sprinted on after him. She should have let him find the poetry himself.

 _Me and my big mouth,_ Hermione thought bitterly as she ran hastily after her boyfriend.

Her lungs burned and scorched, her throat dry, her chest rising and falling quickly with her heavy pants as she tried to swallow as much air as she could.

When she finally reached the Fourth year boy's dorm she found Remus sitting cross-legged on his bed.

She had snuck in earlier after the boy's had left their room, enlarging the chest at the foot of Remus's bed, shifting his other one so that there would be room. Now the chest lay open, and it briefly crossed her mind that she had to finish off the blood wards, since she needed his blood to do it, but that wasn't really what you asked someone for right after you've given them a gift.

Her poetry was in his hands, and he was cradling the parchment as if it was sacred.

" _Pure as starlight, as beautiful as the rising sun as it kisses the sky and greets a new day,_ " Remus whispered and it took Hermione a moment to notice he was crying.

"Remus?" Hermione asked worriedly, crawling onto the bed next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

She barely had time to react before he was pulling her into him and hugging her to him tight, clutching at her as if he was afraid she was going to disappear if he loosened his grip even by a hair's breadth.

Hermione sighed softly, burying her face in his chest and securely wrapping her arms around him.

"No one's ever written anything like that about me before," Remus said shakily, and Hermione just hugged him tighter.

"You deserve every word and more," Hermione responded. Silently adding to herself, _happy fifteenth birthday Remus._

How long they stayed like that Hermione had no idea, but all she knew was that she felt safe, she felt happy and she felt loved.

* * *

 **Thursday, March 27th, 1975**

 **James Potter's Birthday**

 **Full Moon**

The Full Moon had put a substantial damper on James's birthday, there were no bright grins as there usually were. There was no jubilant banter or mirth. Simply low spirits and grim, long faces.

The Marauders trudged through the school day, minds all occupied; with their ill friend in the Infirmary. Battling migraine after migraine, body wracking pain and ache after ache. Glad that at least he was away from all the overbearing sounds and smells.

It was strange to think and remember how on this day, two years prior, they had been utterly carefree and planning a surprise party for James.

They were growing up and the harsher realities of their lives were pressing in on them, poking and prodding at their worlds.

"We need to finish our animagus training," James said softly on their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"I've already done it," Hermione murmured, and James, Sirius and Peter all stop short.

"What?" Sirius hissed. "When?"

"Beginning of the month," Hermione responded casually.

It was then that Sirius noticed that Draco didn't seem at all surprised, "you knew didn't you?" Sirius narrowed his eyes, pointing a finger at Draco; who was in a more irritable mood as of late, and easily goaded.

"Put your finger down before I shove it up Mulciber's arse," Draco snarled.

"Why don't you try?" Sirius growled, taking a menacing step forward.

"Boys. _Boys_ ," Hermione whispered harshly, "you're both being ridiculous and you need to get a hold of yourselves."

"That so?" Draco asked languidly, the words rolling off his tongue slow and easy like syrup.

"That _is_ so," Hermione snapped, "I know we're all frustrated because we can't help Remus when he's suffering, and we all feel _fucking_ useless, but you need to stop acting like petulant children! Arguing amongst ourselves isn't going to do anyone any good," Hermione finished with a huff and a curt nod; Draco swore he saw her eyes flash amber for a moment, but dismissed it as a trick of the light.

Hermione scowled as she spun on her heel and stormed away, leaving them in her dust.

"She's right you know," James sighed, rubbing his temple, shifting his glasses to then rub at his closed eyelids.

"Sorry, mate. It's your birthday and we're behaving like prats," Sirius apologised immediately-now feeling incredibly foolish for how he had behaved, and Draco echoed his sentiments.

Peter cleared his throat and the three wizards angled themselves in his direction, giving him their full attention.

"How about we have a small celebration for your birthday tomorrow James? In the Infirmary, when Remus wakes up?" Peter suggested eagerly. James smiled weakly, scratching his cheek before reaching over and ruffling Peter's hair.

"That's a brilliant idea, Pete, I would like that a lot," James swung an arm across Peter's shoulders and the two boys led the way to the Great Hall.

Draco and Sirius shared an apologetic look for letting their tempers get the best of them, and then followed after.

Now all that was left to do was to get through the rest of this terrible day. Terrible, terrible day.

That night the Moon haunted them, bathing the land with its light. They glared at it and wished that their friend didn't have to bend and break to her whims and fancies. None of them slept well that night. Not a wink.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter! Fluffy innocent Remione makes me happy, so hopefully it makes you all happy too.**

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	37. Jasmine and Honey

**Hello my darlings!**

 **Okay, so to clear up some stuff after a few...interesting reviews that I received, I decided to add the fact that there is Remione in this fic in the summary, so people will understand what exactly they're getting themselves into. Again, I reiterate, Remione is going to be a major pairing in this fic, and Draco/Marlene is also going to be a major pairing. Just so everything is clear. The Dramione is an eventual thing, and this would technically fall under a slow burn I suppose you could say.**

 **Sidenote, completely unrelated my good friend hogwartsaheadcanon posted the first chapter of her amazing, AMAZING time travel fic. It's called The Phoenix in the Cuckoo Clock and again, it's magnificent.**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

The seasons once more changed as time wore on, as May began the Spring melted away slowly into Summer. Warmer, more humid days were ahead. Gone were the thick layers of clothing that accompanied Winter time and early Spring.

As the seasons changed, as did many other things.

Two students were tucked away from prying eyes, laughing silently to themselves, sitting on the stone ground, their book bags abandoned to the side and their shirts untucked and ties loosened around their necks; silver and green, red and gold.

"You're such an idiot," Marlene laughed happily as Draco pulled her backwards into him, wrapping his arms around her middle-her back hitting his chest.

"You're the one dating this idiot," Draco snorted, nuzzling her neck.

Marlene twisted slightly to look at him properly, deep blue eyes staring into his grey ones, "I know Snape and the rest of them have been pulling nastier pranks on you lot recently since they don't think we should be together."

Draco sighed heavily through his nostrils, head falling back against the wall-they were in an alcove on the fourth floor, on the side of the castle that most didn't visit. Marlene reached up to cradle his cheek in her palm.

"I can handle Snape and his little friends," Draco said after a few moments, leaning forward to kiss her forehead when the corners of her lips turned down in worry. "Plus I don't give a shit what they think, the only people in this relationship are sitting right here, and we'll decide whether we want to be together or not."

"You Gryffindors are always so stubborn," Marlene rolled her eyes.

Draco smiled wryly, leaning back once more, Marlene twisted around to properly face him, kneeling on the ground in between his bent legs and she grasped the sides of his neck, and Draco easily slipped his hands onto her waist.

"You are a perplexing person, Potter," Marlene murmured then, and Draco couldn't help the broad grin that broke out onto his face.

 _If only you knew, Marlene, if only you knew_ , Draco told himself, but to her he said, "Am I now, McKinnon?"

Marlene pursed her lips, sitting back on her haunches, "I wish you would let me in."

"Why?" Draco asked before he could stop himself, the Slytherin side of him that lay dormant a great deal of the time these days awoke with a start, uncoiling and slithering around, hissing in his ear. _Never let anyone in...they can use it against you later. You fool_ , it hissed.

"You can't keep it all bottled up all the time, Draco," Marlene said seriously, her face inching closer, she brushed her nose against his.

"Worried about me?" Draco teased lightly, but Marlene's brow only furrowed deeper.

She looked like she was battling with something inside of her, weighing her options and pondering what the repercussions for whatever she was about to say or do would be.

"Of course I am you git," Marlene scowled, and Draco felt a warmth burst in his heart. Marlene wasn't one to express her feelings easily, it was like pulling teeth. The only person he had seen her openly show affection for without hesitation was Mary-and the Hufflepuff's energy and happiness was infectious; you warmed to her almost immediately.

"Good," Draco murmured tenderly, and his pulse jumped when she closed the rest of the distance between them. Firmly planting her lips on his.

She was so soft, jasmine and honey clung to her and before he knew it his hands were buried in her honey blonde curls.

It was their first kiss, and Draco wouldn't have had it be any other way.

Minutes later Marlene's head was on his shoulder, her eyelashes brushing across his neck as she blinked, their fingers laced together.

"What do you want to know, Marly?" Draco asked then, after inhaling deeply.

"You don't talk about when you were little...ever...we could start there?"

"I grew up with two parents who loved me dearly, who would do anything for me...they doted on me incessantly," Draco said wistfully, feeling nostalgic.

"The Potters do seem like ones to dote," Marlene responded.

"My Mum is the one who taught me how to fly, after she scolded Dad for getting me a broom at such a young age," Draco added.

"Someone's feeling chatty," Marlene smirking, turning her face and placing a kiss on his collarbone.

"Someone's feeling very affectionate," Draco shot back, kissing the top of her head.

"Be happy whilst it lasts, tomorrow you'll be back to kissing my feet and begging to hold my hand," Marlene said in a stern tone, but he could hear the mirth, the teasing inflection clear in her voice.

"What you're describing is grovelling, Ma-" Draco clamped his mouth shut, something he had had drilled into his head was about to slip from his lips-and that just wouldn't do. _Malfoys never grovel, Draco. Never. Chin up, never let them see you break. Never._

"What?"

"Marlene," Draco said, recovering smoothly.

"Get used to it, Potter," Marlene said softly, Draco grinned to himself.

"For you my dear...I may, _may_ kneel," Draco said sardonically.

"Git,"

" _Princess_ ,"

" _Precious_ Flower,"

"Harpy."

"Wanker-" Marlene started before Draco pressed his lips to hers once more, silencing the witch.

Marlene was warm in her own way, and she just seemed to understand him. She made him happy, she made him feel _alive._

Marlene McKinnon was certainly something, a storm that raged, rough waves that crashed upon the rocks, smashing and swallowing everything in its path.

* * *

 **Friday, May 9th, 1975**

 **Gryffindor Tower**

 **Fourth Year Boy's Dormitories**

Exams were starting in a few days so the boy's hadn't been causing as much mischief as they normally did, nor had they picked as many fights with Snape and his friends. Though Draco did hex Snape after he called Marlene a "cheap slag." Marlene wasn't upset, not in the slightest-rather, she was quite amused, and she had asked Snape in a bored tone if he couldn't do better.

Currently they had been holed up in their dorm since after dinner, studying and quizzing each other. At some point they had all stripped down to their boxers and Frank, Peter and Remus had on thin, cotton shirts. It was a hot night, stifling even and they were dressed to suit.

Sirius groaned loudly sometime after ten, rolling away from his thick textbook and staring at the ceiling.

Draco dropped his textbook that he had been resting upright on his chest as he read it, letting it lay flat on his abdomen as he turned to look at Sirius.

"Dray!" Sirius yelled.

"Tired of studying, Sirius?" Draco asked in amusement. They had been at it for hours, plus the school day had been arduous and exhausting; with teachers cramming the last bits of tuition that they could in the final days they had left to them.

Sirius started singing nonsensical noises and swung himself into a sitting position. Draco quirked an eyebrow, and shifted onto his elbows.

"Have you kissed her yet?" Sirius asked then, on his stomach, holding himself up on his forearms.

His roommates were all in the process of moving to crowd the foot of his bed, and James was sitting cross-legged on top of Draco's trunk.

"Who?" Draco asked innocently, blinking up at the other boys.

"You know who!" Sirius exclaimed, rolling off his bed and landing on his feet. A few bounds, a quick step or two and then he leaped onto the trunk in the space left beside James-then he pushed himself off of it, landing on Draco's bed, and collided head on with him. Knocking Draco onto his back, robbing him of the air he had tried to breathe in.

"You're a real prat...you know that?" Draco wheezed, attempting to push off the boy who had thrown his leg over Draco, and was now snuggling into his side.

"Oh, Dray, but I'm _your_ prat," Sirius chuckled.

"Idiot, that's what you are, an idiot," Draco scowled, still trying to shove the other boy off of him, and Sirius-laughing brightly-finally released him and sat on the edge of Sirius's bed.

"So, _have_ you kissed her yet?" Frank piped up, chewing on the end of a liquorice whip, leaning on the bedpost on Draco's left.

"Why do you all want to know anyway?" Draco asked, leaning back and lacing his fingers behind his head.

"I've never seen you do anything more than hold her hand," Sirius declared.

"Nah, he kissed her hand, remember?" James added with a crooked grin.

"That's cause I've got class, and because I have respect for my girlfriend," Draco said lazily, looking at his friends with half lidded eyelids.

"Class he says," Remus snorts, folding his arms over his chest.

"Fuck off, Moony," Draco laughed.

Remus then turned to Sirius, and turned the attention onto him, "well we know you've been snogging Dorcas anytime you can."

Sirius shrugged, it made no use denying it, "she's pretty and she likes Quidditch."

Draco caught a glance at James in his peripherals, and the frown that was now firmly pressing down on his eyebrows and residing on his face. He knew that Lily was still shooting down any advances James made. At least she had only hexed him a few times-a handful at best.

"Don't think you've gotten off by the way," Sirius said suddenly, turning back to Draco with a rather serious expression.

"Don't know why it's such a big deal," Draco groaned in frustration, sitting upright, ruffling a hand through his raven locks-causing it stick up unevenly.

"Moony told us when he kissed Hermione!" Peter exclaimed suddenly, grinning.

" _Oi_ , you lot slipped Veritaserum into my pumpkin juice that morning, and you know it," Remus grumbled adamantly in his defense, a scowl marring his face. "Still don't know where you got it from Sirius."

"Told you, I _borrowed_ it," Sirius smirked.

"Borrowed implies you returned it when you were finished with it," Remus scoffed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Okay, focus everyone-" James interjected, trying to steer the conversation back in its original direction.

Draco scrunched up his nose then, he had hoped they would get distracted, but they were being persistent and relentless. _Fuck it._

"Yes, I've kissed her, now would you all sod off?" Draco raised an eyebrow, "I'm not going to elaborate or tell you how it was or any of that soppy nonsense. I'm going to go back to my textbook, and after that I'm off to bed." Draco paused and then nodded curtly, retrieving his book from where it had fallen next to him when he sat up, and flopped back. Ignoring the grumbling and muttered protests, getting lost in his advanced Ancient Runes textbook-it was one he had never read before and none of the other boys had noticed that it was something a Seventh year would read if they wanted to get in some extra reading. The current chapter was on the subtle differences in strokes in the characters and symbols that could possibly change it from one word to another; synonyms so to speak in the paragraph he was racing through.

Soon the other boys all went to sleep one by one, until it was only Draco left awake, trails of candle wax having rolled down the once tall candle-which was now stooping quite low-the wick black from having burnt for hours.

 _I should get to bed too_ , Draco thought wearily as his eyes started to burn slightly. Minutes later his book was neatly put on his bedside table and he swiftly blew out his candle. Engulfed in darkness. He hadn't noticed how fatigued he was until his head hit the pillow and he found his eyelids heavy and he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Love you,**

 **Indieblue xxx**

 **P.S. Note from the day after I posted this chapter, it seems I had mixed up two docs when I was fixing something a little while back. So chapter 33 was really a duplicate of chapter 34. If you just read through this fic, or just found it, then I fixed it, and chapter 33 is not what it should have been. Which was a bit of a Veritaserum game and bit of fun. Sorry about that.**


	38. Another Year Gone

**Hello my darlings!**

 **So. I was going to not post any more chapters for a while, but some part of me decided to post this one tonight. There are two reasons why I wasn't going to post anything. One because I wanted to get ahead so that when I absolutely don't have time to write (I'm back at school now), then I'll have content to give you all. Second, was because of the quite negative response some people had to 'finding' out that Hermione and Draco were going to be dating other people for a while. Which makes me sad. It does.**

 **Sidenote, I noticed that I changed the wrong doc after I had edited something a while back, so there was a duplicate chapter. I fixed it, and 'Mutual Feelings?' aka chapter 33 is now once more the right chapter. So some of you may have missed it, and it's quite an important chapter, so if you wish you can go back and read it now.**

 **I will outright say this now, so there is no confusion. Hermione and Remus are going to be together for at least one year in this fic, as are Draco and Marlene. The Dramione is still going to happen, it's simply more of a slow burn. I'm sorry to the people who were disappointed and whatnot, but I just want to represent honest and organic relationships.**

 **I would like to mention as well that I got some simply lovely reviews that made me cry from happiness and I can't thank you brilliant people enough, I just can't.**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For Henny (my constant supporter and lovely friend) xxx and sherbertlemons98!**

* * *

 **Thursday, 5th June, 1975**

 **Great Hall**

 **Final Day of Term**

 _Sigh_. It was the fifth time Peggy had sighed since she had entered the Great Hall that morning. Hermione was keeping a running tally. _Sigh._ Six _._

Hermione knew exactly why Peggy was so blue and downtrodden. She had been trying and failing to get Draco's attention for months-despite the fact that he had a girlfriend-and Hermione could only hope that she hadn't been naive enough not to prepare thoroughly for her OWLs. _I hope she wasn't too busy daydreaming about Draco_ , Hermione snorted softly.

The boy in question was off somewhere with Marlene, and not for the first time did Hermione find herself wishing it didn't have to be like this. Draco couldn't sit with his girlfriend because the Slytherins and the Gryffindors didn't like their relationship. The Carrows were particularly nasty, and Hermione had _accidentally_ set the edge of Alecto's sleeve on fire in Potions the other day. It had been put out immediately-which was quite frankly a shame-she was playing with fire, she should have a constant reminder of that. Perhaps then she would hold her foul tongue.

Hermione found that whilst her heart still hurt whenever she saw Draco and Marlene together she was heavily distracted by something else. _Someone_ else. Remus. It felt like the tattered, ruined hunk of flesh that beat in her chest was slowly being repaired by his love and care.

Speaking of the werewolf, he was currently lathering his toast with fresh blackberry jam (blackberry season had just begun and she couldn't be happier, she absolutely loved blackberries). Wordlessly he held it in her direction and she leaned forward and took a small bite, hearing the crunch of the toast and the blackberry jam spreading across her palette instantly in the best way. Remus was currently reading the Daily Prophet and he moved his toast back to his own mouth, almost missing his target as his attention was elsewhere. She blushed slightly when he bit into it in the same place she had.

"Can't believe the school year is over already," Lily sighed directly across from Hermione, she was laying her head on Alice's shoulder-whose hand was intertwined with Frank's under the table, Hermione knew this from prior experience-Frank and Alice were sitting closely together, and the other Gryffindor girls were on the other side of Lily. Nancy and Kira were too caught up in a heated discussion about whether the piano or the violin was a more _noble_ instrument.

"I know. Next year we'll have OWLs to deal with," Hermione sighed in response to Lily.

"The workload is going to be insane, isn't it?" Alice groaned, but smiled quickly when Frank leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"Definitely," Hermione said without hesitation; flashes of her first time sitting OWLs moving at lightning speed through her mind. _I did go a bit overboard with stressing out,_ Hermione admitted to herself begrudgingly. In all honesty she had run herself ragged.

Hermione tried to think of something else so she turned to her left, and saw that James, Sirius and Peter's heads were together as they whispered and discussed something of a quite _sensitive_ nature. Hermione honed her heightened hearing and heard, " _I almost shifted the other day...all I got was those antlers that wouldn't go away…_ " " _That's why you skived off of lessons the other day! McGonagall was not happy about that…_ " _"Thank you Sirius for reminding me of how pleasant that afternoon was…" "I just try to calm myself down when my tail won't go away…" "_ _ **Thank**_ _you Pete, that's actually helpful advice…" "Focus...we need to figure this out soon, this summer...so practice when we can and go from there?" "Agreed.."_ Hermione ground her teeth together, making a note to hit them all across the back of their heads later for being so reckless and speaking so freely about the _illegal_ animagus training they were partaking in-especially with Remus so close by, and if he hadn't been so preoccupied he may of heard them. _Everyone_ could have heard them if the Hall wasn't filled with rambunctious laughter and boisterous chatter.

Hermione swore she saw McGonagall staring intently at them, but shook her head and went back to her breakfast. It was probably all in her imagination.

* * *

"Promise you'll write?" Lily asked, hugging Hermione tightly, and part of her never wanted to let go. Let go of this beautiful soul, the gifted, exquisite and unique person who had become her friend. The much bigger part told her that she had to, which is the only thing that prompted her to step back out of Lily's arms.

"I always do, of course I will," Hermione promised, reaching out to grasp Lily's warm hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Keep your brothers in line," Lily smirked, and then she hurried away before James could spot her, hurrying off to her parents who welcomed her warmly, their smiles threatening to break their faces.

 _I see Petunia is once again absent_ , Hermione thought, and then she frowned as she remembered that Lily had said _brothers_. Whenever she thought about Draco, the word brother never came to mind. Never. She wasn't sure she ever wanted to. She had no idea why Lily saying so had nagged at her brain all of a sudden after the last few years, but she shook her head and dismissed it.

She caught a whiff of fresh cut grass, chocolate and parchment right behind her and she smiled broadly. Her nose was being assaulted by all kinds of affronted scents-everyone's smells blended together and became one thick wall of offensive smells; yet somehow she managed to catch his.

"Hey," a voice murmured in her ear a few moments later and she leaned back against his chest. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and Hermione sighed happily.

"Hello my sweet Moon," Hermione whispered, knowing that only he would be able to hear her.

"I-"

"What's this?" Hermione heard a familiar voice say on her right and she felt like her face would break from the smile that spread across her face.

"MUM!" Hermione exclaimed, barely seeing that Draco was kissing Marlene's cheek goodbye and telling her that he would write her, or James and Sirius animatedly talking to Charlus, Peter shyly standing a bit behind them. All she saw was the elegant woman with raven hair that was pulled up into an elaborate bun with fine braids and twists. She saw her Mother in a plum dress, with a square neckline that kisses her curves and cut off right above her knees, black stiletto heels that could probably kill someone, and a set of open, thin, black lace robes that had loose open sleeves that came to her wrists.

Dorea caught her easily and Hermione hugged her as hard as she could. Dorea's breathy laughter made her chest move and Hermione felt like it was moving through her, breathing happiness straight into her magical core. She was warmth and she smelled like lemon, daffodils and spring.

 _Mum._ Hermione finally let go and saw shining, happy light grey eyes looking back at her.

"You've gotten so much taller, my little girl, my beautiful, brilliant, intelligent and remarkable little girl," Dorea smiled, still holding Hermione's shoulders.

"Hey! I didn't get called remarkable," James teased, ducking under Dorea's arm until he was standing in between the two witches facing his Mother.

"You my darling boy light up my world, you are my sunshine, and slightly arrogant-which I know you'll grow out of, and I wake up every morning thankful that I have you," Dorea said instantly, and James's lips pursed at the 'slightly arrogant' comment but he merely shook his head and quickly a smile was on his face.

"Do you four want me to do you next?" Dorea grinned at Charlus, Draco, Remus and Sirius, but they merely shook their heads in amusement.

Peter looked a little uncomfortable for a moment, and Hermione felt badly about how out of place he must have felt.

"Mum, James told you that Peter is coming to stay with us this summer right?" Hermione asked, looking around James at her Mother.

"Oh, right! Peter!" Dorea exclaimed, letting go of her two children and turning towards Peter with a wide smile, "it's going to be so nice having you stay with us again."

"Th-Thank you for having me," Peter stammered out nervously.

"It's nothing dear," Dorea waved it off with an easy smile.

Hermione grinned then and caught her Father's eye, and she ran towards him, jumping into his arms. He hugged her underneath her armpits-picking her up-holding her tightly to him and swinging her in a circle.

"Missed you sweetheart," Charlus whispered into her ear and Hermione's heart squeezed. She'd missed her parents _so_ much. She was glad that this summer was a week longer than normal and she couldn't wait to spend as much time with them as she could.

"I missed you too, Daddy," Hermione replied, still smiling when he put her down, gently patting her curls.

Hermione whirled around, looking at Remus one final time. He was going to Wales with his parents for most of the summer, and even though she was going to miss him terribly, they had sworn to each other that they were going to write.

He met her halfway and then she was hugging him and taking in the last bits of his scent that she could. Trying to memorise how it felt to hug him, how it felt to be held by him.

"I'm going to miss you," Remus said lowly, and Hermione nodded her head into his chest, her voice muffled as she responded, "I'm going to miss you too."

Hermione pulled back enough to look at him, and stared up at him meaningfully.

"Here...your parents-"

"Just shut up and kiss me goodbye Remus Lupin," Hermione demanded.

Hermione tiptoed and Remus bent down, it was soft, chaste, but still soft.

"I'll write as soon as I can, Remus," Hermione murmured when they pulled away.

"See you later," Remus said as he stepped out of her embrace, and Hermione smiled and located her trolley, it was to the left of where her and Remus were standing. Midnight was proudly sitting on top, hissing at anyone who came too close. Remus's was right beside hers.

Hermione moved over to her trolley and began to push it towards the exit of the platform.

Another school year had ended, another year and so much had happened. Yet somehow it felt like everything was only just beginning.

* * *

 **Sorry for all the rambling at the beginning of the chapter, I just wanted to make sure everything was laid out clearly. I am really so thankful for all of you that read and review and enjoy this fic. You are divine creatures and you make me a very happy girly!**

 **Indieblue xxx**

 **P.S. I want to get well into their fifth year before I post any more chapters for this fic, so this may or may not be my last FTT update for a little while, so rest assured, I'm not abandoning it, never, but I will be taking a little break from it.**


	39. Love, Hermione, Yours, Remus

**Hello my dears!**

 **I'm happy that quite a few people understand what I'm trying to do with Hermione/ Draco's relationships at the moment. A comment or two made me tear up with happiness, really. Thank you, it means the world to me.**

 **I should mention that often I respond to guest reviews on tumblr since I can't PM you and I can't respond to all of the reviews I get on each chapter in an A/N note. I normally tag them with answering guest reviews in case anyone wants to go looking.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 _Dear Remus,_

 _I hope you're well. Today has been pretty languid for the most part, we all went for a swim this morning, Peter slipped but thankfully fell into the pool and hasn't been injured._

 _Marlene has come to visit for a few days, her parents are apparently quite fond of Mum and are delighted that Draco and Marlene are together. Draco looks happy, so as long as she treats him right...then I'm okay with her. I guess-she can be a tad crass._

 _Sirius has apparently broken up with Dorcas by owling her a couple days ago and a howler arrived this morning. It was dreadful. You could hear her crying. I do hope she'll find a way to get over him soon. Sirius is fine, he apologised to Mum and Dad and then quickly went out into the Orchards. I followed him and we went for a long fly; it was a pretty warm afternoon, but it was windy so it wasn't too hot. Neither of us said much. Sirius was too busy thinking and I didn't want to bother him. I do think he was happy not to be alone though._

 _Gosh I miss you. I wish you were here to see all this with us. I wish you were here so I could hug you and kiss you and just talk about poetry and books and all the weird things that run through my head daily._

 _It makes me happy to see Mum and Dad so madly in love still. I found them in the Sun Room yesterday, Mum was sitting sideways in Dad's lap, and they were chatting away happily. Mum always looks her happiest when she's with Dad, and vice versa._

 _Mipsy just popped into my room to say that dinner is ready, so I'm going to finish this up quickly and then I'll give it to Storm. He likes you, he won't peck you. He'll love you forever if you give him a treat though, he's a big softie really._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione._

* * *

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Wales has been strange yet kind of fun so far. Mum is ecstatic to be back home, yet a bit sad since Grandma is getting on in age and she's extremely frail. Neither of my parents will say it, but I don't think she'll last the summer._

 _Glad that Pete's okay. Not quite sure what to say about Sirius, I did know that he was going to break it off soon, he told us right before school ended. That he was going to end it quite like that...that I wasn't privy to._

 _I miss you too._

 _ **She walks in beauty, like the night. Of cloudless climes and starry skies.**_ _That's Lord Byron. It's a fairly old poem, but I think that we can wax poetry to each other like this...don't you? Godric I miss you witch. I miss your voice and just you. Just you._

 _I can't wait to see you again. Really I can't. I miss you Hermione, really I do._

 _Yours,_

 _Remus._

* * *

 _Dear Remus,_

 _OH. You started this, and it would only be rude if I didn't continue._

 _ **It's all I have to bring to-day, This, and my heart beside, This, and my heart, and all the fields, And all the meadows wide.**_ _Emily Dickinson...she was a witch did you know?_

 _Walburga flooed yesterday and Mum spent an hour telling her to sod off. That Sirius is staying here for the summer and how_ _ **she'll**_ _pay for Sirius's books (Walburga was threatening not to pay for them). Sirius got a curt letter from Regulus this morning saying that their Mother is very, very unhappy with him and that even if they aren't as close as they used to be, he hopes Sirius is doing well._

 _Hopefully that will means Sirius and Regulus can mend their broken relationship. Though Sirius may be too proud to do that._

 _James is still sending Lily sappy love letters...she has yet to respond. He hounds me constantly, complaining about how she replies to my letters. He's convinced that they got lost along the way-he doesn't really think so, but it's nice to hope isn't it?_

 _Peter went home three days ago, he was sad that he had to leave, but his Mother's taken a turn for the worst again. You remember how she has such terrible health._

 _I miss you. My sweet Moon._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione._

* * *

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Sappy love letters you say? Is that not what we're doing?_

 _I did start spouting poetry didn't I? My supply of books is limited whilst we're here but I did find something decent. Well at least I hope it is. I may need to go into my brain's archives after this and hope I don't muck up any of the lines._

 _ **There is a lady sweet and kind, Was never a face so pleased my mind...Her gesture, motion, and her smiles, Her wit, her voice my heart beguiles, Beguiles my heart, I know not why.**_ _Thomas Ford. I picked the bits I felt appropriate to use. The rest was a bit...intense and I think I may scare you off if I was to use things like that._

 _Granny is definitely getting worse and worse. I feel useless since I can't do anything to help. I try to sit by her side and talk to her when she's awake. Mainly when she does find a spot of consciousness she slightly delirious and she begins to speak of her youth. It's very interesting, it's sad that she doesn't remember when she has those moments._

 _The last time she was properly lucid, I was there with her until Mum and Dad finished cooking lunch-she looked me straight in the eye (she has pale blue eyes, covered in a thin, milky layer as her sight is going) and said, "_ _ **Remus...my boy...I know what you are. A wizard. Please. You can end it. End my suffering. Hope...my kind, caring daughter...she has too much hope, true as ever to her name...she won't take me to the Hospital so they can let me pass into oblivion. She believes that it will all be fine. I am dying, Remus. We all know that. Please. Ease my suffering."**_

 _I panicked and gave her a dreamless sleeping potion. She woke up the next day with no recollection of our conversation. Mum is wearing a brave face, she doesn't want to let her Mother go, she is clinging to the idea that she'll be okay._

 _Mum sings old Welsh folk songs to her at night, it's what I listen to as I fall asleep._

 _Just after the Dawn breaks most mornings, I go for a short walk. It's quiet out here in the countryside. Granny's house is fairly remote. Living here all the time would drive Dad fucking crazy, I just know it. It's too silent. Back home the forest around our house is filled with the sounds of nature. It is here too...but they're different sounds from what he's gotten used to over the last several years._

 _It makes me question how he survived living here before I was born and the few months that we were here after._

 _Shit. I hope Pete's okay. He never said anything in his letters. I'll write him today and ask how he's holding up._

 _That is troubling news about Missus Black. Sirius doesn't talk about her...but I've seen the scars Hermione. His body is littered with them. None of them look like they were life threatening, but I have a feeling it was more about control and emotional torment than anything else._

 _I have mentioned that your Mum is fucking amazing right? If not. She's freaking amazing. She really is. It still amazes me how she took us strays in, without hesitation or question._

 _How is Dray? I notice you didn't mention him in your last letter. Is everything still smooth sailing with him and Marlene?_

 _Yours,_

 _Remus._

* * *

 _Dear Remus,_

 _You know exactly what to say to make me happy. I think you already know that though._

 _I sent Peter some Herbology books to help distract him. I know he struggles in it, and I just thought...it'd help. You know?_

 _Sirius seems nonplussed about the whole issue with his Mother, but I see him rubbing the scar on his wrist whenever she's mentioned. I try to talk to him about it but he shuts down instantly._

 _Lily answered one of James's letters...finally. My dear brother about had a heart attack, it was almost as if he'd been hand delivered a pygmy puff. He's practically floating up in the clouds right now. Even though her letter said, "_ _ **please stop writing me, Potter. Evans.**_ _"_

 _He hasn't written since, but I suppose he feels validation of some sort._

 _Draco is fine. He is working on a personal project and just had a major breakthrough. He's been holing himself up inside of our Potions room for the last couple of weeks. It's getting out of hand and Dad is insisting we have an intervention. He doesn't sleep as often as he should, but he seems to be happy enough now that he's figured out another piece of his problem. He says there's minor tweaking now, and then hopefully he'll have figured it out._

 _I am so, so sorry about your Granny. I know this may sound harsh, but I don't think there's anything you can do but make her comfortable at this point. Love her and spend as much time with her as you can. I do hope that she's not in any pain and if she does pass that it's painless and quiet. I wish I knew what else to say. I've never known anyone to pass from old age._

 _I am breaking the poetry chain, I don't have a good reason, but we'll just have to continue this when we see each other again._

 _I've enclosed a picture of us Potters and Sirius from last week (we managed to get Draco out of the Potions room long enough to take it). Mipsy did us the honour of taking the picture. She grumbled about not being able to see it from the ground since she was hovering the camera up in the air-either way, it's a lovely picture and I adore it. That's your copy. You can keep it. This way we'll be kind of with you, even when we're not._

 _Does this make up for the poetry? Most likely not._

 _Somehow summer has passed by in the blink of an eye. School is starting back in two weeks. Which is insane._

 _Sirius, James and Draco's hair has gotten out of hand. Messy mops for the Potter boys and shoulder length waves for Sirius. Still. Mipsy looks like she's itching to cut off at least a couple inches. The boys are smart enough to know not to go around her when she's dealing with anything sharp at the moment._

 _I miss you. Two more weeks and I can_ _ **finally**_ _kiss you and hold you again._

 _Did you get your Prefect's badge yet? McGonagall didn't send me one, so I can only guess that they gave it to Lily. She is much better suited for it than I. This is me assuming that you_ _ **did**_ _in fact get a Prefect's badge. Is that a correct assumption?_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione._

* * *

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _We're leaving Wales today, by the time you get this I'll most likely be back at the Den._

 _An old friend of Dad's picked up all my textbooks and all that whilst we were away. I'm going to have to rush to get my robes tomorrow when we get back. My other ones are too small._

 _You did break the poetry chain. Tsk tsk. I'll forgive you since the picture was lovely. Everyone looks extremely happy. You of course look radiant as always._

 _I think James needs to let Lily have some space and things will naturally work themselves out._

 _Make sure Dray doesn't work himself too hard. What is it with you twins? Once you get invested in something it simply consumes you. You both get so caught up in it all you can't see anything else. It's like you have blinders on to the rest of the world. I would ask what he's working on, but I have a feeling I'll find out sooner or later._

 _Speaking of projects. We should be able to finish the map in about a month when we get back to school. It's really the finishing touches and checking how accurate it is that's left to do now. I'm trouble with one bit, and if I ask nicely will you assist me in figuring it out?_

 _Granny passed a couple nights ago in her sleep. Mum is distraught of course. I don't know if this makes me terrible or not...but I'm kind of glad...not that I wanted her to die, just, she's not in pain anymore. I'm just happy that she's not suffering anymore. She didn't want a funeral, so we buried her at the top of a bluff not too far from her house. Mum was crying and saying that she'd like it. Dad used some magic to make a small tombstone. We're supposed to be hearing from lawyers and a bunch of other people soon to deal with her estate and all of her assets. It's the last thing that Mum wants to deal with. Thankfully she has Dad so when I go back to school she'll have someone to lean on. They're closer than ever and I'm very happy about that._

 _I know you're going to ask when you see me so I'll just tell you now, the Full Moons weren't that bad, they've been much worse before...though it did hurt to change more than normal. I guess it's cause I've had a couple growth spurts. After I transformed it was pretty alright though,_ _ **Moony**_ _was mostly exhausted I think._

 _I would run from a sharp object wielding Mipsy too if I knew she intended to cut my hair. Mum normally cuts mine, but Dad insisted he do at the beginning of this week._

 _Which is how I ended up with two inches of hair on my head, if that. You can see my scalp, Hermione._ _ **My scalp.**_

 _I did in fact get my Prefect's badge. Merlin knows why she gave it to me and not Frank. I suppose she thought I would keep you lot in line, but I have a feeling that this year is only going to be more hectic. Plus I don't think anyone could keep us all in line besides your Mum or your Dad. Well, Minnie does a good job of it as well. Though Sirius can't really be controlled by anyone, he's like wildfire, he just spreads and spreads._

 _I can't wait to see you next week. You're going to have to beg me to let you go. Cause I've missed your hugs so much. It's almost embarrassing just how much I missed them. How much I missed you._

 _Yours,_

 _Remus._


	40. Everything, Just Everything

**HELLO MY DEARS!**

 **SO I know I posted a chapter yesterday, but I simply had to post another chapter as a birthday gift for my darling Henny! She is always there for me and I love her very, very much.**

 **Your reviews on the last chapter were so lovely! THANK YOU!**

 **Okay, with this chapter we have officially moved into their fifth year, which means a lot more fun! I hope you're looking forward to it as much as I am :D**

 **380 reviews. INSANE. Also two followers away from 780 followers?! Absolutely mental. MENTAL. Thank you all so much, this has been such a journey so far, and it's not even close to finished.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **DIsclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For Henny xxx Happy birthday my darling. Again, I love you.**

* * *

 **Friday, August 8th, 1975**

 **Potter Manor**

"James I really don't know what to do about _this_ …" Hermione trailed off, whilst exuberantly gesturing to the tall antlers sticking out from the crown of his head.

"I have a _tail_ , Mione!" James huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hermione was currently dealing with some very _fragile_ boys. Fragile because their animagus training was almost complete. They were on the brink of full transformation, and their nerves were like live wires, wholly on edge.

A slight scare and she was convinced that they would shift instantly. Though if they were scared into shifting then it would only end badly. Mainly because they would be in flight or fight mode and wouldn't be able to shift back, not immediately at least.

Their magic was _alive_ , crackling and palpable in the room. Hermione was positive you could feel it humming in the very fabric of the walls.

How Dorea and Charlus hadn't figured out what they were doing yet she had no idea. _Though...knowing Mum she already knows and she's decided to not interfere...she knows,_ Hermione concluded with a large exhale through her nostrils. _Of course she knows._

Peter was sitting cross-legged on the floor, palms on his thighs, body relaxed as he mediated.

Sirius was the only one out of the three to successfully shift so far-he'd done it two days ago after Draco had 'crept' up on him, and they spent two hours calming him down.

They were currently in Hermione's room and Draco was sprawled out across Hermione's teal sheets, throwing a snitch between his hands. It was the first snitch he had caught at Hogwarts in this time and he often kept it on his person.

Sirius had just shifted into a big black dog, and was trotting around the room happily, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, dark eyes shining.

James closed his eyes for a moment and then his antlers sank back into his head-disappearing.

"Why can't I do it? Both of you have done it...so has Pads. It's just Pete and I," James groaned, and he began pacing back and forth.

Hermione narrowed her eyes a fraction before stepping right in James's path, effectively halting him in his tracks. She placed her hands on his cheeks and said, "James. Calm down. Being frustrated is only going to hinder any progress. Just take a deep breath, and ground yourself. Focus on what it feels like, give in to your animalistic instincts. If your first instinct as a Stag is to be wary or to run off, _feel_ it. If it's to stand tall then _feel_ it. Be a Stag. _Let go._ "

Hermione could feel the magic radiating off of his skin, it was like a taut ball that would explode any minute. He was close, dangerously close. He couldn't keep walking around with all of this magic building up inside of him, he needed to shift and soon.

She stepped back and watched as James's eyes fluttered closed, his clenched fists unfurled and his shoulders sagged as the tension fled out of him.

Antlers began to sprout from his head, and then it went fairly quickly, his body was shifting and changing. Re-forming and he fell on all fours.

Hermione smiled heartily when not moments later a proud looking Stag stood in front of her. His hooves clipping against the floor as he moved towards her. She reached out her hands, one on either side of his neck. It was warm and his coat was almost velvety under her fingers, she could feel his strong pulse thrumming beneath her fingertips.

"You did it, lovely," Hermione murmured, ducking around his head and then throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him softly.

She could feel him breathing, and she felt his muscles move as he bent his head slightly towards her.

"You can shift back now," Hermione murmured. "Just breathe, focus...remain calm."

She let go of him and witnessed him change back, a broad, toothy smile on his face. Walking forward she threw herself into his arms.

"I did it, Mione! Finally!" James said excitedly straight into her ear. She winced a touch at how loud it was, but she couldn't help but smile.

"You did it, James. You did it."

 _Squeak. Squeak. Squeaaak._ Hermione tiptoed and looked over James's shoulder, her eyes darted about for the source of the noise before she caught sight of the rat sitting on its hind legs a few feet away, nose twitching as it sniffed the air. It looked like they had all done it. They had all become animagi.

* * *

 **Thursday, August 21st, 1975**

 **Full Moon**

 **Potter Manor**

The cold mistress looked as radiant as ever in the sky that night. Shining and pouring across everything in sight.

A raven haired wizard was seated on the top step of the back porch of his home. The step had creaked slightly as he sat down, cutting through the dead quiet of night. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Soft footfalls came from behind him, and the door creaked open and closed and then the footsteps were nearing closer. His heightened hearing from being an animagus definitely had its perks. He didn't break his unwavering gaze at the moon even when she sat down.

Lemon, daffodils and spring drifted over him and he sighed softly. He had been expecting a different Potter. He wasn't opposed to her company in the least though; it was more than welcome.

"Mum."

"Hello my darling boy...how are you doing?"

Dorea Potter never asked meaningless questions, she knew about Remus, she knew how Draco was feeling. She knew why he was out here, she knew it all.

"I wish I could do something to help...I feel useless," Draco's arms were crossed, his hands holding onto the opposite corresponding bicep-he tightened his grasp on his arms, clenching his teeth.

He felt her arms wrap around his shoulders and she scooted closer, she didn't say anything for a long time, they sat there in comfortable silence, no words needed to be said to convey what the other was feeling. She understood him without him needing to say anything at all.

"I think you're all doing enough, you aren't useless Draco. You're the farthest thing from useless, honey," Dorea whispered them, and just as she said it the breeze picked up and the tree branches began to rustle; as if nature itself was agreeing with her proclamation.

"Thanks, Mum," Draco responded, barely audible, and he sagged into her, fully letting all of his weight rest against her bosom-she only embraced him tighter, he could hear her steady heartbeat and her breathing and it made him feel at home. Feel safe.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Mum."

* * *

 **Sunday, August 31st, 1975**

 **Potter Manor**

 **Gardens**

"When you offered to help, I didn't know that meant you would be sitting on the grass next to me and sipping butterbeer," Charlus chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. His face twisted with effort a moment later, and he let out a soft grunt as he pulled another weed from the flower bed.

"I _am_ helping!" Hermione insisted, "I'm providing you with stimulating conversation since we're going back to school tomorrow and I wanted to spend as much time with you as I could before we leave."

"That is a good point, darling," Charlus said, dusting his gardening gloves together to get off some of the dirt, and then he wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his left forearm. Charlus was kneeling in front of the flower bed, pulling out any weeds that had popped up. The gardens were mostly always in bloom because of the spells he had cast, but they still needed constant upkeep.

"Anything interesting happening at work?" Hermione asked innocently, but Charlus saw right through her.

"Sweetheart, you may be getting as cunning as your Mother, but you aren't there yet. You know I can't talk about work."

"Bollocks," Hermione said, and she opened her mouth to apologise, but then she noted that Charlus didn't look the slightest bit upset. Which led her to believe that he understood that she hadn't aimed that at him, but rather at herself for not successfully prying any information from him.

"You ready to go back to school tomorrow, it's your OWL year. It can be fairly brutal and tough, you musn't underestimate the amount of work that you'll need to do-not that I think you will."

"Not as hard as NEWTs," Hermione muttered under her breath. Sixth year had been intense, and the beginning of her NEWT year had been downright nasty. They had earned their name. _Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests_.

 _That's right_ , Hermione remembered suddenly, she was on the verge of a breakdown when she had bumped into Draco on that fateful day-years ago now. _I wonder what happened to my bookbag_ , Hermione mused thougthfully, she'd only had textbooks in it that day, nothing personal. She supposed that was why she hadn't paid it any mind before.

"Pardon?" Charlus frowned, Hermione winced, for a dread-filled moment she thought he had heard her, but she took a second to gauge his reaction and determined that he honestly had not heard her.

"I said, 'I can imagine'," Hermione said.

"You can handle it though, darling, I know you can. You've been getting all outstandings since your first year...please don't stress yourself out though," Charlus said knowingly, angling his head in her direction, his hazel eyes staring intently at her.

He wasn't wearing his glasses, Hermione had originally thought he needed them to see like James, but later discovered that he had an astigmatism so letters that looked similar were indistinguishable from the other ones. He had just gotten used to wearing them so frequently, mainly because of all the paperwork he had to look through at work-only developing his astigmatism in his late twenties-which is why he always wore them. He however never wore his glasses when he was gardening.

" _I get a glasses tan for starter's, not to mention they get in the way,_ " Charlus had explained a couple of years ago-his glasses were residing on a small table on the back porch at that very moment.

"I won't Daddy, I promise," Hermione smirked, taking a small swig of her butterbeer, then she shifted forward so that she was kneeling beside him; she gently rested her chin on his shoulder, and leaned her head against his. Charlus halted his weeding and let out a soft exhale, taking his hands out of the dirt.

"Hermione?"

"I'm going to miss you, Daddy," Hermione said softly, abandoning her almost empty butterbeer bottle on the grass beside her, the last dregs still in the bottle-it toppled over onto its side, the liquid settling along the bottom. Hermione wrapped her arms around him as best as she could from the side like this. His gloved hands were covered in dirt, but he placed them on top of hers anyway.

"I'm going to miss you too, my little fox," Charlus responded, squeezing her hands briefly.

 _Fox...he can't know can he?_ Hermione's eyes widened.

"Try not to give Minerva too much stress if you can," Charlus continued.

"Trouble? Me? _Never_."

"I feel like I've heard this before, pretty sure it was before I got numerous letters from your head of house describing several situations where you did indeed get into trouble," Charlus chuckled softly.

"Minnie loves us."

"You lot really are trouble," Charlus smiled broadly, she could partially see the side of his face so she saw his facial muscles tug upwards into a smile-his smile lines forming and framing his face nicely.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

 **Monday, September 1st, 1975**

 **King's Cross Station**

 **Platform Nine and Three Quarters**

The platform seemed impossibly more busy than ever before. Hermione couldn't tell if that was because of her heightened senses or what, all she knew was that she deftly avoided all of the bustling wix-that were milling about the platform waving at familiar faces as they saw people they knew.

Hermione was dressed in a simple lavender dress that cut off just below her knees, it came in at her waist and then loosely fell from there, it had a sweetheart neckline, and there were two thin straps on each of her shoulders (occasionally they would twist over each other, which could get annoying, but most of the time she didn't pay them any mind). Her raven curls were flowing freely behind her, and there were black flats on her feet.

She didn't see any of her friends until she spotted dark red hair and greasy, raven hair. _Lily_. Lily was smiling as she looked at Snape, but her smile fell moments later. Hermione followed Lily's trail of sight and found that the Carrows were strutting across the platform as if they owned it, sneering at anyone that came close to them. Brown hair, brown eyes, almost the same as they had always been-yet something had shifted in them. They looked more dangerous somehow, especially when they grinned toothily upon spotting Lily. It made a ball of dread sink to the pit of Hermione's stomach. Nothing good was going to come from a look like that.

Lily hurriedly said goodbye to Snape and then she clambered onto the train, disappearing around the right corner.

Hermione's attention was drawn away by her cat-flinching when Midnight's claws dug into her shoulder, curious she looked up at her cat, who was openly staring at her. _What the…?_ Hermione wondered to herself but then Midnight was pouncing onto her trolley and simply sat there regally-keeping an eye on everyone around her-so Hermione dismissed it.

Hermione shook her head and then she looked straight ahead, and there he was.

Her stomach flipped upside down, it felt like a herd of buffalo was trampling about in there. _Remus_.

He had been right, his hair was a lot shorter, and you could see his scalp. It looked incredibly soft and a little spiky all at once, he was laughing with someone, one hand on his trolley and she saw that Frank and Peter were opposite him.

She knew Draco, James, Sirius and their parents were behind her, and she broke out into a run, pushing her trolley along with her. Midnight looked a little panicked, head ducked low, her claws digging into Hermione's trunk, her back arching sharply, her tail extended straight out behind her-dead straight.

She wondered how he had managed to get even better looking. He'd also gotten _a lot_ taller. The boys had all gotten taller, but Remus was now towering over her. His limbs looked a little lanky and like they hadn't quite adjusted to being as long as they were now, but he held himself a lot more confidently than he had when she had first met him-his body language was more open, more inviting. All of the baby fat of youth was gone from his face, leaving behind a much leaner face, not sharp, still somewhat soft, but much harder than it used to be.

She stopped her trolley just short of crashing into him, and she ran around it, flinging herself against him-she felt him sway and catch himself just in time so that they both didn't fall down. He was laughing, heartily, his chest and shoulders shaking and she was clutching his jumper, snuggling into him and desperately taking in lungfuls of his scent. Circe she had _missed_ him so much.

"Hello, sweetheart," Remus said lowly, his arms slipping around her waist.

"Hello, my sweet Moon," Hermione grinned, tilting her head upwards so she could stare into his face.

"I've missed you."

" _Godric,_ I've missed you."

"Not that this isn't adorable and whatnot, but the train is going to leave soon, and you'll be seeing him for the next year," Draco drawled lazily from behind her and she felt him tug on one of her curls before he headed towards the train.

Draco had said goodbye to their parents already, and James was in the middle of kissing Dorea on the cheek.

Hermione reluctantly let go of Remus, but then swirled around and hurried over to her parents, flinging herself into their arms and ending up in a three way hug. She was being engulfed with love and warmth and a sad pang ran through her. She was going to _miss_ them. She had spent as much time with them as she could this summer. Laughing and talking about life in the Sun Room with her Mother. Sitting on the back porch steps with her Father drinking cold butterbeers. Going for swims in the pool with everyone. Laying in the Hammock Charlus had put between two of the trees in the Orchard-a little ways into it-with her Mother; whilst Dorea stroked her hair and told her that she wanted everything in the world for her, to never let anyone stand in the way of what she wanted, to be strong and to be brave. " _Be brave my darling, be strong, be cunning. Fight for what you want and don't let anyone make you feel small. You are brilliant and you can move mountains if you only put that spectacular mind to the task."_

Lazy afternoons cradled between her parents in their bed as they told her stories about their youth. Dorea constantly teasing Charlus with inside jokes. Feeling loved and happy.

Charlus tracking mud into the Manor after a few hours in the garden, and being scolded by Mipsy and Dorea.

Charlus being tired all the way to his very bones after a particularly trying day at work, but he staying up regardless to spend time with them.

Everything. Just everything.

Five minutes later, she was on the train, next to Remus, across from Draco-watching her parents through the window. She didn't stop waving until they were well out of sight-until they got as small as ants in the distance.

 _Yes. I'm going to miss everything_ , Hermione thought as she let her head fall against Remus's arm, her hand finding his and he interlaced their fingers. She had a feeling that this year had a lot in store for them, and she couldn't wait.


	41. Fifth Year, Here We Come!

**HELLO MY DEARS!**

 **I am currently freaking out, because FTT is two followers away from 800. Which is mental. INSANE. I can't believe it. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting this story. It means the world to me. Really it does.**

 **I wasn't going to post a chapter until this weekend, but I just got so excited, because writing their fifth year is something I've been really excited about for a really long time.**

 **I can't personally mention everyone whose reviews made me almost cry over the last few days in this A/N, but seriously, thank you so much. You are all such loves xxx**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **This chapter is for Henny! My darling, darling Henny xxx**

* * *

The train's whistle was reverberating through the air as it slowed on the tracks, screeching slightly as it came to a stop. The cool wind blew across the platform, carrying the orange, red and yellow leaves skittering across the stone.

A vast man stood there, awaiting the children that would be flooding out of the train in mere moments.

The bright light from the lamps was illuminating the surrounding areas as the last bits of sunlight were now fading away, leaving behind a dark, inky sky.

The doors to the train swung open, and like ants they all rushed onto the platform, excited conversation buzzing in the air, there was a certain excitement that was palpable and pulsing around them.

"Firs' years this way! O'er here, firs' years!" Hagrid bellowed, a lantern held up above his head in his left hand.

A raven haired witch hopped off of the train, curls bouncing about, she was grinning widely and she already had her robes on-even if her skirt was a bit short, and her short, fat tie was loosened a great deal, and the top button of her blouse was undone.

"Hagrid!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Hermione! Yeh're lookin' well!" Hagrid said happily as the young witch hugged him tightly, he responded by patting her back with his free hand, careful to keep the lantern a ways away from her.

Hermione stood back, hazel eyes sparkling with mirth, "How have you been Hagrid?"

"Bin good. Kept fairly busy fer the most of the summer," Hagrid chuckled then, and Hermione heard it rumbling deep in his gut.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it," Hermione smiled warmly.

A deep voice from behind her pulled her attention away, "Hagrid."

"Draco! 'S good ter see yeh," Hagrid said.

"You too Hagrid-" Draco smiled genuinely, throwing an arm around Hermione's shoulders, "-if you'll have us then it'll be lovely to come round for tea soon."

"I'd be delighted," Hagrid responded joyously.

Hagrid reached into his pocket then and pulled out a gold pocket watch, "ah, bes' be off. Time ter get these firs' years to the boats."

"See you later, Hagrid!" Hermione and Draco chorused, and when they turned back around they saw Sirius, Remus, James and Peter walking towards them.

Draco stepped back from Hermione, ruffling her hair. Hermione turned her head to look at him, smiling brightly at him. Draco responded with a small smile of his own-the moment was broken however as Sirius threw an arm around Draco's shoulders and tugged him along with him, heading in the direction of the carriages.

"We're fifth years, how mad is that?" James said aloud, though he looked as if it was more of a mental observation as opposed to anything else, Peter was on his left hand side and Hermione was on his right. Hermione smiled as she felt Remus slip his hand into her right one.

Hermione spotted Lily, Nancy, Kira and Alice up ahead; Lily and Remus had both gone to the Prefect's carriage half an hour into the train ride to have a meeting with the current Head Girl, a Hufflepuff named Stacy-Hermione had yet to have a proper conversation with her redheaded friend. The Thestral hitched to Lily and the other's carriage trotted off, the carriage lurching forward sharply at first. Hermione watched them move off into the distance as she walked. Lily gave her a small wave as she got further and further away, and Hermione managed to raise a hand before her friend got too far away.

The slightly damp earth sunk beneath their feet as they diverged off of the cobblestones onto the dirt path, a few carriages had left already, but there were still hordes of students eagerly clambering onto the remaining ones, trying to make sure they all got seats with their friends.

Hermione frowned slightly as she saw Marlene appear out of nowhere-coming from their right, seemingly out of thin air or the shadows, and quickly fell into step with Draco and Sirius. Then, like a ray of sunshine in the darkness, Mary came running towards them, instantly grabbing onto Marlene's sleeve with a bright, cheery expression. There was a bandaid on the Hufflepuff's cheek as well as one on her right knee.

Students were lining up for the carriages now, after some older prefects had tried to insert some order into the situation. They were not too far back from the front and Hermione smiled gently when she saw some third year Gryffindor boys roughhousing together, laughing and ribbing each other.

"Can we all fit onto a carriage together?" Mary asked as Hermione and the other Marauders joined Sirius, Draco, Marlene and herself.

"Definitely, there's more than enough room" Hermione cocked her head to the side thoughtfully.

"Oi, mate, don't look now, but Dorcas is shooting you a nasty look," James said in Sirius's direction, his eyes ahead however at the brunette girl who was facing backwards on her carriage, arms crossed, her eyes narrowed as she glowered at Sirius.

Sirius merely sighed, letting go of Draco and rubbing his hands through his hair in frustration, "It's not like we could have seen each other properly this summer...her family went off to vacation in America...plus we're fifteen, it's not like she expected us to be together forever."

"Real charming, Black, you're such a gentleman aren't you?" Marlene drawled lazily, leaning into Draco as he wrapped his arm around her waist loosely.

The Marauders and company were now towards the front of the line, and Mary was the first to climb on since James had opened the small door and insisted she go first. She had smiled gratefully at him, and he stepped on the black step up and onto the carriage next to Mary, rearranging his knapsack when he sat down so that it was in between his legs. Hermione's lips twisted to the side in interest at how Mary was smiling shyly at James. Draco and Marlene were next-Draco's hand was on the small of Marlene's back as she climbed onto the carriage, when she sat down across from Mary in the open air carriage, she tucked her short bangs behind her ears.

Draco automatically scooted in beside her, and then in they all went, Sirius and Peter, and Remus gestured for her to go first-she climbed into the carriage and found herself sitting across from Peter, and Remus quickly joined her. She tried not to think about it too much, about whether it was weird or too sudden, she simply intertwined her hand with Remus's and rested their hands on his thigh. She noted silently that Marlene had her hand on Draco's thigh and he was whispering something in her ear.

Hermione simply inhaled the fresh night air deeply and laid her head on Remus's shoulder-he gently rested his chin on top of her head and she tuned everything else out, focusing on listening to Remus's strong, steady heartbeat and his soft breathing. She closed her eyes and felt the carriage jerk as their Thestral started moving. The gentle swaying of the carriage, the sound of the Thestral's hooves sinking into the soft earth, and the slight squeaking in the left back wheel, filled her senses.

She stayed like that until they reached Hogwarts, until Remus gently touched her shoulder and her eyes sprang open.

Hermione opened her eyes at saw it. Hogwarts. One of her favourite places in the world, her second home. _Strange._ A wave of sadness rippled through her for a moment as she came to a realization. _My first home, the home where I was raised the first time with my biological parents. The home of Monica and Richard Granger...I don't consider it home anymore_ , Hermione thought morosely. Sometimes her memories of when she was little-and didn't know anything about the Wizarding World-seem so strange and foreign, as if they are someone else's memories. It feels like lifetimes have passed since then.

Her companions are quickly filed off of the carriage, and Hermione couldn't help the small smile that brushed her lips when Remus placed his hand on the small of her back.

They followed the trail of other students that were all bustling through the doors to the Entrance Hall, to her left Hermione caught sight of the lanterns from the boats glowing across the Black Lake. It seemed like eons ago, her first time travelling across that lake. Eons.

She quickly focused on what was going in front of her as they partially ascended the entrance stairs; the Entrance Hall was bursting with students as they all waited to get let inside the Great Hall.

"I'm going to lead first years to the Common Room...aren't I?" Remus ducked his head and murmured in her ear.

"Fifth year prefects always have to," Hermione giggled lightly, turning her head and pecking the tip of his nose.

"You guys are so adorable it's almost disgusting," Sirius groaned from behind them, and Hermione glanced at him over her shoulder, silently sent a stinging hex at his right forearm. He's resulting glare, harsh flinch and muffled curse were an absolute delight to enjoy.

" _Alright! Single file now!_ " Hermione heard an all too familiar voice say as the doors to the Great Hall swung inwards. She was surprised more people hadn't shoved themselves inside, or found a space on the Grand staircase on everyone's right.

"Was that Minnie?" Sirius asked eagerly, stepping onto Hermione's step and propping his chin on her left shoulder.

"I believe so, Sirius," Hermione smirked knowingly, reaching backwards to affectionately ruffle his hair.

Ten minutes later they had all entered the Great Hall and went their separate ways to their various house tables.

Hermione spotted Riley amongst her friends at the Hufflepuff table, and she noted that she wasn't the only one-Sirius was staring at her intently, enthralled, enchanted, bewitched.

Hermione pursed her lips and shook her head a bit as she sat down at the Gryffindor table-they were a bit closer to the back of the Great Hall than they normally were-across from Draco, James and Peter. Remus and Sirius were on either side of her, and not too far down the table was Frank, Alice, Nancy, Kira and Lily.

Frank had gotten _a lot_ taller, his limbs lanky and a bit awkward for his frame, but Hermione was positive that it would all sort itself out based on the pictures she'd seen of an older Frank-not to mention when she'd seen him in the future.

 _I can't let that happen, I can't let that fate befall them_ , Hermione thought to herself, dreading how time seemed to be slipping away from them, so much to do and not enough time to do it all in.

Alice had chopped off all of her hair, and was now sporting a pixie cut, her hair maybe a few inches away from her scalp. Her face had thinned out a bit and she looked more regal somehow. She looked a little more tan, and there were some freckles dusting across her nose now.

Kira's hair was as untamed and feral as ever, a massive explosion of big curls around her head, it'd gotten much longer since Hermione had last seen her, and Kira looked stronger, more lithe and powerful. Like a jaguar ready to pounce. Kira's pale blue eyes were darting around, drinking in her surroundings.

Nancy's dead straight, strawberry blonde hair had grown out, it was now below her shoulders, and it was currently pulled up into a high ponytail, her blue eyes were trained downwards on a few pieces of parchment-sheet music Hermione assumed.

Lily had changed the most, yet somehow stayed the same. She had gotten taller, she'd gotten slimmer, her cheekbones were slightly more pronounced and there was a touch of hardness to her that wasn't there before-it was in her eyes Hermione decided after a moment. Her vibrant green eyes looked tired, not as innocent and carefree as they once were. Her dark red hair that she had cut chopped off a couple years back now was longer than ever, free and running down to the middle of her back. She was still as pale as ever. Lily is Hermione's fierce warrior, and she is starting to look quite the part.

There was a pleasant buzz of chatter as friends caught up, told stories and joked. All waiting for the first years to arrive.

Hermione leaned back a little-her hands reaching out in front of her so that she could get a good grip on the table-and turned her head towards the Great Hall doors, she knew from experience that the first years would be gathering to the right of the doors, out of sight from here. Often they would close the doors and reopen them when the first years were entering so as to provide a brief barrier when McGonagall gave them her small speech and explained what was meant to happen when they entered the Hall.

"Looking for the first years?" Remus asked, and Hermione angled her head back at him, his hazel eyes watching her with warmth.

"Yep. I just feel...restless."

Hermione knew exactly why as well. During the summer, she'd spent more time in her animagus form alongside the other boys so that they could all get used to it. The _vixen_ had grown accustomed to the noise of a small group of people, and _she_ was currently being assaulted with all of the boisterous voices surrounding and pressing in, pushing down and engulfing her.

It had been fine on the train since she'd up a noise nullifying charm so they couldn't hear anyone outside the compartment, but now all the incessant chatter was practically deafening.

Hermione was eternally grateful when McGonagall entered the Great Hall, emerald robes billowing out behind her as short wix were following her closely. Hermione watched them all, looks of wonder and awe on their faces as they looked towards the enchanted night sky on the ceiling, trepidation was also mixed onto their faces when they noticed that all eyes were on them.

Hermione leaned her head on Remus's shoulder as she silently watched them all head to the front.

There they stood, anxiously awaiting their name to be called so they could be sorted into their various houses. Hermione clapped politely when each child was sorted, moving off towards their respective houses; ignoring how Sirius and James's heads were ducked together and how they were whispering conspiratorially.

Hermione's ears perked up when she heard a name she hadn't heard in years, " _Gilderoy Lockhart!_ "

Hermione's head turned sharply, and next to her, she felt Draco's attention pique, his head also turning towards the front. Hermione reached out subtlety, brushing Draco's thigh and his grey eyes met her hazel ones and she knew that he was thinking along the same lines she was.

It was strange seeing him now, not even five feet tall, his robes a little too long, any longer and his legs would be tangled up in the ends. Blond hair, bright blue eyes so full of hope, so pure, so innocent. It was hard to reconcile the boy whose cheeks were still slightly chubby with baby fat and the man she had once thought to be utterly dreamy. She twisted her lips in disapproval and younger Hermione, what _had_ she been thinking.

 _That he was brave and knowledgeable...and not a fraud like he turned out to be_ , Hermione mused.

Gilderoy had been seated on the stool with the sorting hat for at least a minute, and Hermione was about to wonder if it was having trouble deciding when it yelled out, loud and clear, "RAVENCLAW."

Draco snorted softly beside her, his head turning back to the table and slumping slightly. Hermione shook her head lightly before relaxing back into Remus.

"Did you two know him?" Hermione heard Remus whisper a moment later, and she fought to keep her body relaxed and her breathing even.

"No, he just looks like someone we used to know," Hermione lied easily. She should have been wary of how smoothly the lie had rolled off of her tongue, how her voice hadn't trembled, not even a little. She decided there were more important things to worry about, so she hastily tried to take her mind off of it.

 _September twentieth...that's the next full moon. We need to tell Remus before that, it wouldn't do if we just shifted and showed up._ _ **Moony**_ _would probably have a fit. However we do this, we need to do it carefully. Ease Remus and_ _ **Moony**_ _into it,_ Hermione thought pensively. Then she suddenly recalled that Draco said he needed to talk to her later that night. She glanced at the side of his face, dark bangs falling forward-almost in his eyes-his head angled downwards as he stared absently at his clasped hands that were resting on the table. His long eyelashes fluttered as he quickly blinked twice.

"-as our older students will know, the Forbidden Forest is off limits, and under no circumstances are students to go into the Forest unsupervised, and especially not at night-" Hermione tuned into Dumbledore's welcome speech for a brief period, but shortly tuned him back out again. She wasn't particularly interested in what he had to say these days, her fuse when it came to the Headmaster was getting increasingly shorter and shorter as time wore on. She'd had a lot of time to think since coming to the past, and a good portion had been spent on Dumbledore and the things he would do in the future that would surely come to pass.

"Now! Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced happily, and Hermione's eyes sought out the food that appeared in front of them, she was starving and all of the heavenly smells were filling her nostrils-everything looked absolutely delicious. The sounds of mirth and merriment sprung up around her; Peter, Sirius and James were joking about something or another as they began to pile chicken, roast potatoes, carrots and other assorted foods onto their plates.

Whilst she poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice-being careful to put the pitcher down gently when she was finished-her mind couldn't help but wander. _What does Draco want to talk to me about?_


	42. Midnight Talk

**My dears!**

 **School has been pretty mental, but I've been trying to write whenever I find a spare bit of time.**

 **Your reviews on the last chapter were delightful and you are amazing and darling and all the love! .right-tho, I can't respond to your review personally like I want to because the reviews are playing around again, but I just wanted to say thank you. OMG. You are amazing. ALL of you who reviewed on the last chapter are absolute darlings, really, you are brilliant *hearts***

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

All is quiet. All is still. The portraits slumber, as do the elves, the staff, and the students-well, most of the students that is-as well as the other occupants of the castle.

Using as little light as possible a raven haired witch was waiting. Waiting, waiting, waiting.

Her wild curls brushing her lap, her back was pressed into the cold stone wall behind her, her knees were tucked to her chest and her hazel eyes were trained on the small white-blue light at the tip of her wand as she rolled her wand between her hands. Her long, black nightgown was pulled up and over her knees, brushing her ankles, her bare feet were resting on top of each other and she had placed a warming charm on them to chase away the cold from the stone floor.

One of the thin straps was falling off of her shoulder, and the swell of her breasts rose and fell with her shallow breaths.

The witch was hidden away in a dark alcove with only her thoughts and the occasional passing ghost-who she watched float by as they went about their business, too wrapped up in themselves to notice her-to keep her company.

She automatically stiffened when she heard his shoe scuff the stone slightly as he entered. Old habits die hard after all.

He silently sat down beside her, his own knees bent, his own wand with a small light at the end in his hands-his forearms are resting on the tops of his knees. His head was resting back against the wall. Raven hair messy and untidy on his head, his grey eyes sparkling even in the poor light even though his pupils have almost swallowed the thin ring of grey.

He's wearing black pyjama bottoms and a teal t-shirt, and unlike her, he's wearing shoes.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" Draco asked, breathing out through his nostrils as he rolled his head to look at her.

"Why not? Didn't feel like silencing my feet and I didn't feel like putting on shoes," Hermione shrugged, letting her own head gently fall back against the wall.

"I suppose if you stepped on something sharp you would have just healed it when you got back to the Tower…" Draco trailed off, studying her, but recently she found it was hard to discern what he was thinking. Not like when they first came to this time, no, they were different people now than they were then-but something about it made her feel uneasy. As if she was losing something.

Part of Hermione wanted to snuggle into his side, to ask him outright what was happening, why things were changing between them. Instead she simply said, "you said you wanted to talk to me about something."

In an instant the look was gone and the corners of Draco's lips were tugging upwards. "I did it."

"Did what?" Hermione asked with a frown. "That's terribly vague, Draco."

"The Wolfsbane Potion. I did it. I figured it out, I wasn't too sure if I got it right, but it smells the way it did when...Snape used to make it, and it's the same colour. I am positive I've got it," Draco said, his bright smile causing her to grin like an idiot as well.

"Oh! That's wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed, a little louder than she should have, but she had placed a _Muffliato_ up when she sat down so no one else could hear them. She flung herself sideways into Draco and he chuckled softly as he caught her awkwardly, almost falling completely sideways onto the ground.

Draco adjusted his grip and shifted slightly and then her arms were around his neck, her face buried in his chest and his arms were around her back.

"You're brilliant...do you know that?" Hermione asked, voice barely audible. Focusing on his steady heartbeat and how nice the fabric of his shirt was against her cheek.

"Of course. You should tell me more often," Draco teased lightly.

"Git."

"Bossy."

"Bossy? That's the best you can do?" Hermione challenged, and she heard the rumble in his chest as he laughed at her response.

"Witch, you are definitely something to behold."

Things were quiet for a moment, there was a long, drawn out pause. Which Hermione broke, but any mirth was now gone from her voice, replaced with a wave of sadness that she couldn't hold back.

"Now I just need to figure out how to save Frank and Alice," Hermione said, her breath shuddering out of her. She sniffed hard, once, twice.

"I know you can do it. If anyone can do it you can," Draco encouraged gently, his thumb began to move-rubbing smooth circles on a small section of the right hand side of her back.

"Sometimes...sometimes I feel like we can't change time. As if it's too rigidly set and I can't save them. No matter how hard I try," Hermione sniffed and she felt Draco's lips press against the crown on her head. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she hated the sudden wave of emotion that was tumbling throughout her.

"We may not be able to save everyone. Especially some that we would do anything to save...but there has to be a way to help them. I'm not giving up. I'm always going to believe in you, Hermione."

Hermione pulled back then, enough to look him in the eye and with a watery smile said, "thank you."

Draco removed a hand from around her waist and reached up-the calloused pad of his thumb wiping away a tear that had begun to run down her cheek.

"No problem, love. Now. I think we need to get back to our beds. We have classes in the morning," Draco pointed out, and Hermione shifted so that she was kneeling. Sighing, she nodded her head in agreement. In one smooth motion she stood up, extending her hand for Draco to grasp. His rougher hand suddenly felt very big and it only then seemed to hit her that Draco was even _taller_ than before and puberty was really making headway.

Sometimes when you spend time with someone a lot, when they begin to change, you don't notice it since it's usually a gradual process. Until it hits you one day. Hermione was currently having one of those moments.

She leaned back slightly as she helped pull Draco to his feet.

" _Godric_ , we can't be late for our first day of classes-" Hermione gasped mockingly, "-especially during our OWL year!"

"Okay. Enough of that out of you. Let's go," Draco laughed, pulling her by her hand toward the exit of the alcove.

They checked to make sure the coast was clear and then they proceeded to walk down the corridor; Hermione was trying not to study that Draco was still holding her hand.

"When are we telling Moony that we're animagi?" Draco asked as they walked.

"As soon as possible," Hermione sighed. She'd been worried about it for days.

"Tomorrow?" Draco suggested as they walked.

Hermione hesitated before answering, that was awfully soon, "let's talk to the boys and see what they say. They're part of this decision too."

"True. So talk to the boys tomorrow and decide when we're going to tell him?" Draco asked for affirmation.

"Sounds good to me," Hermione replied.

Their walk was fairly silent after that, small comments about how their fifth year may go. The schoolwork was going to be more rigorous this year, but if they had survived once they could survive again. They'd survived worse things either way.

The Fat Lady merely grunted at them when they gave her the password, eyes narrowed. She was used to the Gryffindors escapades and after four years she didn't even bother to make a fuss anymore.

Hermione stepped through the portrait hole into the Common Room first, still holding Draco's hand.

The room was still a touch warm from the roaring fire in the fireplace earlier-the embers in the hearth were now growing cold.

Hermione felt the comfy rug under her feet and wriggled her toes as she waited for Draco to join her in the Common Room.

The only sound as they crossed the room was the soft shutting of the Fat Lady's portrait.

Hermione glanced up at Draco in the darkness when they reached the stairs to the girl's dormitories. "I'll see you in the morning, Draco." Letting go of his hand, moving forward and hugging him tightly. Draco instantly wrapped his arms around her and she took in his minty scent. Smiling softly.

"See you in the morning, love," Draco responded, kissing the top of her head before releasing her, taking a few steps backward.

"Night, Draco," Hermione said, the corner of her lips curling upwards.

She turned to ascend the stairs, the icy stone a bit of a shock to her system-sending a jolt up her legs-after the warmth of the carpet. She heard a soft, "good night, Hermione," follow her up the stairs.

Her dynamic with Draco had definitely changed when she hadn't noticed, and she hadn't the foggiest idea what it meant. She imagined that only time would tell.


	43. Let's Do It, Paws

**MY DEARS!**

 **I finally, finally managed to get the muse to work with me and finish off this chapter. I really hope you enjoy it, the pacing for this school year will be a bit different from the others I think. In the beginning at least it's going to be a bit 'slower' in terms of there not being too many time skips, not more than a few days at least.**

 **THANK you all for all of your lovely reviews, seriously, they make me so happy. SO happy!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to LCB who reviews on almost every chapter of FTT so far, you darling human.**

* * *

 **Tuesday, September 2nd, 1975**

 **Great Hall**

It was a rather boisterous and lively morning, the excitement of a new year was throbbing, pulsing in the air. Laughter bubbled out of many a mouth, the older years were enjoying their freedom before their heavy workload began to pile onto their backs-taking this precious time to simply revel in their friend's company. The younger years-especially the first years-were watching the small displays of magic from the older years, that seemed almost trivial to their elders.

Wands were waved absently here and there: buttering toast, pouring drinks, getting bacon that was quite a bit away to meander its way over to their plates. Girls putting up their hair with quick, muttered spells, ties being tied the old fashioned way or with a soft incantation.

Magic and _life_ was everywhere, the feeling of new possibility was vibrantly alive in the atmosphere.

Minerva McGonagall was making her way towards a particularly _jolly_ group of students-all whilst ducking under floating books and stepping over the odd pile of various objects that the students had brought down to breakfast with them.

She stopped with a stern tap of her heel against the stone, just as Sirius Black absently levitated the plate of bacon to his right and across the table to Peter Pettigrew.

"Good morning, fifth years," she said, clearing her throat. She was carrying a small stack of papers that was neatly tucked against her body.

"Did you miss me, Minnie?" Sirius asked, winking at her-his grey eyes shining with mirth.

"Good morning, Mister Black. I trust you conducted yourself in a respectable manner this summer...as I would expect you to continue doing _this school year_ ," McGonagall said in a no-nonsense tone, her deep green eyes-much like the depths of a secluded glade-narrowed.

McGonagall's black hair was as per usual pulled back into a low, neat bun. She was dressed in velvet emerald robes that were secured around her waist with a thin black belt, they had a high neckline and its long sleeves came to her wrists, on her feet were pointed, black leather button-up boots and on her head was her signature black pointy hat-which was of course cocked to one side.

"Of course, Minnie. I always conduct myself in a respectable manner," Sirius said with a charming smile.

McGonagall smiled merrily then, but there was a spark of fire in her eyes, "I really wouldn't wish to begin the school year by deducting points whilst breakfast is still ongoing. Classes haven't even begun yet.

Sirius's smile didn't falter, but he got the message as he didn't say anything further.

"Speaking of classes, here is your timetable," McGonagall said primly, pulling a piece of parchment from the stack and handing it to Sirius.

Sirius reached out and carefully took it from her, taking care not to snatch it out of her hands. She may be smiling, and he might like to test the limits, but something in her eyes was keeping all of his reckless urges and witty comments at bay.

McGonagall pursed her lips, tapping her finger against her stack of parchment before refocusing her attentions on the task at hand.

" _Alice Brown, Lily Evans, Kira Higgins, Nancy Smith, Hermione Potter, Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Draco Potter, and finally, James Potter._ " McGonagall listed off their names as she handed them their respective timetables; Hermione scanned hers quickly-their workload was certainly heavier than that of the last few years, which meant she would have to put in _some_ effort this year.

McGonagall gave them a curt nod and then moved on, she still had to give the Sixth and Seventh years their timetables before breakfast was over.

Hermione sighed softly through her nostrils and leaned into Lily-who was on her left hand side. She'd missed the redhead dreadfully, and she was so happy that they were reunited once more.

"This year is definitely going to be something," Lily sighed as her bright green eyes scanned her schedule.

Hermione's mind drifted to the errant thought that this was supposed to be the year that James humiliated Snape publicly, the year where Lily and Snape ceased to be friends. A lot of things were meant to happen this year, and she had no idea how to stop any of it from happening.

Hermione's eyes flitted over to the Slytherin table, and the greasy haired boy was staring directly at _her_ , not Lily or James, _her._ _How peculiar_ , Hermione thought to herself.

Snape was the first to break eye contact-Mulciber hit him on his arm to get his attention and then began to jabber away.

Hermione shook her head slightly, concentrating instead on Lily, who was humming absently-still looking over her schedule, probably already planning when she could sneak down to the greenhouses; to try and sweet talk Professor Sprout into providing her with some of her precious plants, in order for Lily to use in her potions.

Lily stopped and twisted her head to look at Hermione, "what do you think? Do you think we'll survive OWLs?"

"I'm positive we will, Lils," Hermione smiled gently, reaching up and around to pat Lily's left cheek.

"How are you always so sure, Mione?" Lily murmured, angling her head towards Hermione's so that their faces were inches apart.

"We-"

" _Oi_! Lupin, your girlfriend and Evans are about to snog!" A voice yelled from behind them at the Ravenclaw table.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and twisted to look at the culprit of the unappreciated outburst.

She saw dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, thick eyebrows, charming yet boyish features. Broad shoulders, sinewy muscles, yet he looked nimble and light on his feet. He was just sitting down, and he playfully pushed one of his housemates away when they wolf whistled at Hermione.

Lysander Smith, half-blood, in their year, and she recalled that he had tried out for the Ravenclaw team last year-attaining a position as a Chaser reserve. Even though Hermione personally thought that he was a much better player than all three of the Chasers that had been chosen over him.

There was a weird feeling in her stomach that came with the way he looked at her, it wasn't a disgusted, uneasy feeling like when Cormac had been trying to pursue her all those years ago. It wasn't even like how Remus looked at her sometimes. It was strange and she didn't know how to feel about it.

Which is why she simply narrowed her eyes and turned back around, reaching for the piece of buttered toast Remus had prepared for her, taking a large bite and feeling the butter melt across her tongue.

This year certainly was going to be interesting. That much was for sure.

It didn't take long for them to all finish up eating, and Hermione had an idea for the perfect way to let the other boys be alone.

"I think we should get going, Remus," Hermione turned to her boyfriend, placing a hand on his shoulder, wiping away the little bit of jam at the corner of his mouth-raising it to her finger and licking it off.

Remus swallowed thickly, blinking rapidly, his cheeks burning.

Hermione angled her head towards Draco for a moment and cocked an eyebrow, and from his curt nod she gathered that he understood.

Hermione smirked before standing up and stepped backwards and over the bench, squatting down to grab her book bag and Remus's. She put them both over one shoulder and stood up.

She took a few steps before glancing back over her shoulder, her hair flying out as her head moved. "You coming?" Turning around and continuing her way out of the Great Hall.

Remus nodded dumbly, scrambling out of his seat, and half jogging, half walking to catch up to her. Easily sliding his own bag off of her shoulder and slinging it over his.

She focuses for a moment and she can hear Lily, Kira and Nancy getting up, and she can hear their excited chatter. _Good_ , _the boys should be alone soon, and Frank and Alice will be too wrapped up in each other to pay them much mind._

Hermione laced her fingers through her boyfriend's, smiling up at him when he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

She just hoped they remembered to put up a _Muffliato_.

* * *

Draco wandlessly and nonverbally threw up a _Muffliato_ without really even thinking about it. It was like second nature now-he liked his privacy and people were oft too curious about other people's business, when it truly didn't concern them.

"You put up a-"

"Yes, Sirius. I'm not an amateur," Draco rolled his eyes, picking up his pumpkin juice and taking a sip.

"I saw the look Mione gave you, what's up?" James butted in, leaning in closer to his brother, lying across Sirius in the process-who was sandwiched in the middle and had his chin resting on the table.

"Hermione and I discussed it last night, and-"

"Last night?" Peter injected, and Draco sighed heavily, finally putting his glass down, running his finger around the rim absently.

" _Yes._ Last night, that's not important. We were saying that it's probably time we tell Remus about us being animagi."

"So he doesn't have to spend full moons alone anymore," Sirius said, sitting up abruptly, and displacing James, who glared at his best mate.

"Yea. We wanted to know what you guys thought before we moved forward," Draco finished.

James grin is almost blinding, and in a bright and cheery tone, he said, "let's do it, _Paws_."

* * *

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xxx**

 **P.S. Henny, I think there are some things coming up that you are going to love me for *winks***


	44. New Year, New DADA Professor

**My dears!**

 **It's been mental, it's still mental. School work is drowning me slowly. Which is why I'm not posting as often as I was for a while. Everyone's responses to the last chapter made me especially happy. Also a lot of people are interested in the Ravenclaw boy I introduced in the last chapter. He's going to be around a bit more in future, but I guess you'll just have to wait and see ;) Thank you for all your support, reviews, just thank you!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **Friday, September 5th, 1975**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 _Vanilla and honey._ The smell swirls around the smell of parchment and chocolate.

His fingers are buried in her curls, her fingers are grasping at the fabric of his shirt by his lower back.

Hermione let out a soft pant as her wizard ducks his head back down for another searing kiss. She isn't sure if a shiver runs down her back because of him or the cold stone pressing into her back-perhaps it's both.

She can _feel_ him holding back, treating her like she's delicate, even though he definitely knows she isn't.

Hermione can hear his rapid heartbeat, she can hear _everything_ , and it is both strange and wonderful.

His lips moved roughly against hers, and she nipped at his bottom lip when their lips part. Their tongues smoothly move across each others, Remus tastes distinctly of mint. The kiss is slow, languid and Hermione finds herself smiling into it.

Remus is the one who breaks away first, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. "We should get going or we're going to be late for class," Remus said softly, his forehead pressed against hers, his eyes speckles with amber and gold.

"We have our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the first time today," Hermione commented, lips pursed.

They probably had a few minutes before the first period started, and they really didn't want to be late for their first DADA class; no one knew what kind of teacher they were going to have this year. Last year's had been incredibly boring, and he had given them little to no practical exercises, only theoretical ones.

"I suppose we best get going," Hermione pouted, leaning up to give him one more chaste kiss. She squatted down slightly and grabbed her bag, her hands deftly fixing anything out of place due to their impromptu snogging session.

Hermione walked towards the mouth of the alcove, peering to the left and to the right, once she saw that the coast was clear, she stepped out. Walking into the middle and waiting for Remus, who was right behind her.

He slipped his hand into hers and they began to quickly head for their destination-luckily it was on the same floor or they most definitely wouldn't get there in time.

They burst into the classroom, and were greeted by numerous sets of eyes. The spot at the front was empty-which indicated their professor wasn't here as of yet.

Hermione and Remus hastily made their way over to the seats their friends had saved them on the far side of the class in the back. A seat between James and Draco at the back for Hermione, and a seat in the middle of Peter and Sirius for Remus for the row in front of that. Sirius was turned all the way around in his seat, leaning on James's table, Peter was seated sideways in his chair, and had been conversing with Draco.

Hermione noted that Marlene was staring at Draco from a couple seats away, and one of her Slytherin classmates was chattering away at her, but the honey blonde was clearly not paying her any mind.

At that exact moment, the door opened and their new Professor walked in, with a confident ease.

"Hello everyone, sorry I'm a little late...Professor Sprout wanted to have a quick word," the tall man smiles apologetically as he put his things down on his desk.

There's something extremely familiar about him, but Hermione can't put her finger on it.

Reddish brown hair, bright blue eyes, a spattering of freckles. A sharp jaw, and his tousled hair almost reached his shoulders. He was definitely fit. He had a long, slightly curved nose. He had a long gait, but he was light on his feet, with a slight bounce in his step.

"I graduated the year before you all began Hogwarts, so I doubt that any of you will recognise me...uh, unless you knew my brother-"

"Gideon," Hermione said a touch louder than she intended, and then all eyes were on her. She wasn't embarrassed as she would have once been; no burning cheeks, no averted eyes, she merely met Fabian's gaze head on.

"You must be Miss Potter. Gideon mentioned you," Fabian smiled warmly, and Hermione cocked her head to the side before returning her own grin.

"And, you must be Fabian Prewett," Hermione said, sitting up a bit straighter. This ought to prove interesting.

"Yes, that would be correct," Fabian waved his wand at the board, and in sharp, slanted writing appeared the words, _Professor F. Prewett._

Fabian pursed his lips before continuing, "this is my first time teaching so I hope that we'll all be able to get along. From what I understand, your education in practical defense has been a bit slacking for the last few years."

Hermione snorted softly, but thankfully no one else heard it, _that's an understatement. Our last couple of Professors were so mundane and boring, I hardly recall their faces._

"Which is why I want to get an idea of where everyone is, and why today we'll be doing a bit of friendly sparring," Fabian said, but there was a steely warning to his words.

It was no secret that Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't get along. Which was why most teachers would be hard pressed, or so bold as to have them spar during their first teaching class.

Fabian clearly wasn't a pushover, you could tell by the way he held himself. Everyone else seemed to sense it too.

"Right, now everyone up, and let's move the desks out of the way," Fabian instructed. In the following minutes, the entire class followed his instructions, even the Carrows.

"I have one rule, no harmful hexes or jinxes," Fabian said, and it was understood throughout the entirety of the glass that-for their own good-they not break said rule. "Is that understood?" He met every single student's eye as they responded with, "yes, sir."

"Right, one person shall be performing the jinxes, and the other will be using _Protego_ to protect themselves-" Fabian projected his voice so that they could all hear him with crystal clarity, "-I'd like everyone to get into pairs, and try not to go with your friends."

There's a beat of hesitation at the last bit, the snakes and the lions slowly turning to look at each other. _Right, like there's no way this couldn't go horribly wrong_ , Hermione thinks sarcastically. _Proper attempts at inter house unity doesn't really happen until after the second war. Though it seems like Fabian is a step ahead of the curve_ , Hermione muses wryly, _it's an interesting move for sure._

Even though he said that, the pairs still end up not as mixed as he had probably hoped. The Carrows were together, James and Sirius, Peter and Lily, Frank and Alice, Nancy and Kira, Marlene is with Avery, Remus is with Draco, Mulciber is paired off with a Slytherin girl that she can't quite remember the name of.

In actuality, the only pair that is _properly_ mixed, would be her and Snape. How had she ended up across from the dark eyed, raven haired boy? She had absolutely no idea. Draco shot her a glance, and she could tell that he was silently asking if she wanted him to switch places with her, she subtlety shook her head. She could handle Snape.

She gripped her wand in her hand a modicum tighter as she saw the hard look in Snape's eyes. There was no love lost between the two of them, Hermione wasn't foolish, she knew Severus _detested_ her.

"Remember, keep it clean and focus on what you're doing. No messing about," Fabian said, and he then leaned up against his desk, crossing his ankles and he held onto the lip of this desk-wand still loosely in his left hand.

Hermione bowed to Snape, but not too deeply, lest he try and use a tripping jinx or something to that effect. Snape's lips are curled into a sneer as he follows her example.

"I'll send jinxes first, and then we'll switch," Hermione said tersely, and Snape gave her a curt nod in response. Both of them got into their duelling positions; Snape went for the more flashy stance, with one hand raised above his head, and Hermione went for a more relaxed approach, one hand limp by her side, the other raised and at the ready, bending her knees slightly.

" _Protego_ ," Snape said in his smooth voice.

Hermione threw a silent hiccoughing jinx first, and Snape's eyes widened as he felt it hit his shields, but he didn't make an utterance of sound at it. Hermione smirked, his shields were strong, and she was going to let him think they were impenetrable-or at the very least that she couldn't break through them. She'd showed off enough for now. She would be sure to use only verbal spells from now on.

Everything she threw, he blocked. It was a back and forth dance, that lasted until Fabian yelled, "switch!"

Their Professor was currently walking around, correctly stances, telling people to loosen up, not to be as stiff. Let their spells and wands be a direct extension of them as they duel.

" _Protego_ ," Hermione said gently, readying herself. She almost found herself smiling at Snape's aggressive yet refined method of attacking. She felt spell after spell hit her shields, and outwardly she knew it didn't look like she was doing anything. She wasn't exerting too much effort, but she frowned so that Snape thought that perhaps he was getting somewhere.

His eyes narrowed to slits before he threw one final spell, a slicing hex-packed with emotional magic, which was dangerous and potent in itself. It actually make her take a step back, and recast her _Protego_ silently.

Hermione was thinking about sending a non-verbal tripping jinx his way, but restrained herself, settling for a dirty glower instead.

"Okay, I think that's good for today. That was a brilliant effort for our first session. Everyone seems to be pretty good so far. Not everyone is as strong using _Protego_ , but that's completely fine. It's something we're going to go more in depth with this term. Please put the desks back in their places and then you lot are dismissed," Fabian said, strolling back to the front of the class.

 _Mint_. He's right behind her, and when he whispers against the shell of her ear, she isn't surprised or shocked, "what happened there?"

"...nothing. Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about at least," Hermione murmurs, and Draco's warm breath washed down her neck-sending goosebumps along her skin-as he sighed heavily.

"Hermione."

"Draco," Hermione shot back, twisting her face so that she met his gaze-he was closer than she had originally anticipated, but she didn't let it faze her. "I can handle myself."

"I know," Draco snorted, reaching out to tuck a stray curl behind her ear.

"Then trust that if I tell you it's nothing, that it's nothing," Hermione said harshly, striding away and grabbing her bag from her awaiting boyfriend by the door. "Thank you, babe," Hermione smiled at Remus.

"Everything okay?" Remus asked, quirking an eyebrow. Hermione exhaled sharply through her nostrils, Remus could always sense when something is amiss.

"Yea, it's grand," Hermione smiled tightly. Remus could tell that she wasn't being entirely honest, but he didn't press further, holding the door open for her.

Once they were outside he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. Hermione hummed contentedly, a small smile on her face. Remus Lupin was certainly one of the best things that had ever happened to her.

* * *

Draco watched as Hermione and Remus headed off to their next set of classes for the day. Hermione's wild curls bouncing about in her high ponytail. Both of their robes billowing out behind them as they moved.

He adjusted his bag strap before shoving his hands into his pockets, and couldn't help the wide grin that split across his face when Sirius passed by and rumpled his hair, James stopped kiss his cheek dramatically and Peter waved happily before they headed in the same direction as the other Marauders.

 _Jasmine and honey_. Draco heard and smelled his witch moments before she wrapped slipped her hand into the nook of his, and held onto him.

Draco angled his head to look at her, and was greeted by raised eyebrows and a 'what?' look. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple quickly.

"Want me to walk you to class?" Draco asked reticently, staring into the deep blue eyes of his girlfriend.

"How gallant of you-" Marlene snorted, before she smiled shyly up at him, "-I'd love that. Whilst we walk, you can tell me what just happened to your sister that had her feather ruffled."

Draco groaned softly at that, Marlene was too observant for her own good sometimes. Most of the time he thought it was brilliant, because it made way for more intriguing and stimulating conversations.

They began to meander their way to Marlene's class, and Draco was just waiting for her to say something, he just _knew_ that she was going to make a further comment.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Marlene shrugged, a cavalier expression on her face. Draco narrowed his eyes at that-it was definitely a sneaky technique to get him to tell him what she wanted to know. He may not be a Slytherin anymore, but he's still fairly cunning. He knows how Slytherins work, or most Slytherins do that is.

To her credit though, he was backed into a metaphorical corner with this one. If he tells her, then she'll have won. If he doesn't, she'll still have won, because then she'll tell him ' _it's fine_ ', which means it's the farthest thing from fine.

Marlene is a highly complex girl, and Draco knows that she would pretend to be upset just to garner sympathy and then _still_ get what she wants. She's brilliant and cunning, and it's a big part of what he likes about her.

"She's fine, I was just checking on her cause I hadn't talked to her since dinner last night," Draco said easily, it was a partial truth, and it seemed to placate Marlene for the most part.

Marlene stopped abruptly, and Draco glanced at her in confusion, but then her hands were slithering up his body and she was grabbing onto the lapels of his shirt and bringing him down to her. Draco watched her eyes flutter shut as she pressed her lips to his. Draco closed his eyes and took his hands out of his pocket-one hand moving to wrap around her waist, the fingertips of his other barely brushing against her cheek. It was soft and short, but warmth spread throughout his body in moments.

When they pulled away, he pressed his forehead to hers, "what was that for?"

Marlene grinned devilishly, leaning up to give him another peck, "I just wanted to."

"You're something else, witch," Draco chuckled lightly. For some reason he feels a tad mischievous, and Marlene must see it swirling in his eyes because she opens her mouth in protest. However, not fast enough, a flash of movement later, and he has one hand around her back, and one under her thighs, holding her in his arms. She squeaks softly, and she grabs onto her bag strap to ensure it doesn't jostle too much or slip off her shoulder.

"Draco Potter! Put me down!" Marlene says in a scolding tone, but she's smiling brightly.

"Nope," Draco laughed and set about walking down the corridor again. Deep in his mind though, he can only think about one thing, tomorrow is the day they tell Remus about being animagi, and none of them have any idea how he's going to react.

* * *

 **Saturday, September 6th, 1975**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Hogwarts Grounds**

"This is a fucking joke, isn't it?" Remus growls at Hermione. His eyes are flashing amber and gold, and then he proceeds to walk away from her, _again_.

"NO. It's not a _fucking joke_ ," Hermione snarls back, having to half jog to keep up with his long, furious strides.

 _"Moony, we've got something to tell you," James swallowed a touch nervously. Remus frowned, especially when James fervently checked around them to see if anyone was around-it was still quite early, and most people were milling about their Common Rooms or the Great Hall if they were awake, not fancying a stroll onto the grounds. They were in one of the corridors that led onto the grounds, but near the steps which would take them down actual grounds themselves._

 _They'd gotten Remus down here by telling him they would be going to visit Hagrid, but when they stopped suddenly, and all of their faces grew sombre, he knew something was up._

 _After looking once more, James closed his eyes and focused. Remus's eyes widened exponentially as one of his best mate's bodies reshaped and reformed, until he had fully shifted into a proud yet slightly awkward stag._

 _"What the fuck just happened?" Remus exclaimed, gobsmacked. He frantically looked to the others to see if they had an explanation, but then his face contorted into confusion upon noticing that none of them looked nonplussed._

 _"Our best mate just turned into a stag, and none of you are freaking out," Remus said in amazement, voice laced with confusion. "Am I missing something, is this part of some bizarre prank?"_

 _When Remus turned back around, James was standing there in his human form once more, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly._

 _"Well...love, we became animagi," Hermione tried gently, and she wasn't surprised to find that he knew what that was, of course he did. They were taught by one after all._

 _"I'm sorry, what?"_

 _"Animagi, it's-"_

 _"I fucking know what they are, Sirius," Remus snapped. "What I'm confused about it why, when and how come I wasn't informed of this little...venture or whatever you want to call it?"_

 _"It's so we can be with you on Full Moons," Draco said simply, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "Also, Sirius is Padfoot now. Wait till you hear what we're calling, Hermione."_

 _"Yea. No. This can't be real. This is bloody ridiculous," Remus vehemently shook his head, pushing past all of them, and walking straight into the pouring rain._

 _"Moony! Wait!" Sirius called out, and Peter took a few steps as if he was about to follow him, but James put a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Let him be alone for now," James said sadly._

 _Hermione clenched her fists, and she was storming after Remus before any of them could stop her._ **Fuck that.**

"We felt hopeless, like we couldn't do anything. With this, you won't be alone. _Moony_ won't be alone!" Hermione screamed after her boyfriend, her voice being partially drowned out by the rain. She blinked raindrops out of her eyes, furiously swiping the stray hair that was sticking to her face out of the way.

"Right, for like five seconds before he _mauls_ all of you for your thoughtfulness and effort," Remus retorts hotly over his shoulder.

"It _will_ work, Remus. I swear. I know it will-" Hermione argued, "can you stop walking away from me?"

Remus whirled around on her so fast that she almost slipped in the wet grass as she had to stop so sharply.

Remus tightly grabbed her upper arms, and in a barely controlled voice said, " _no._ I will not risk your lives. I'm seriously, Hermione."

Remus's expression eased into one of guilt as he noted how gruffly he had just handled his girlfriend, and one of sadness. "I won't, Hermione," Remus whispered.

With that he let go of her, and once more strode away from her, into the heavy rain, and this time she didn't follow.


	45. Moony, Meet Pack, Pack, Meet Moony

**Hello my dears!**

 **FTT has officially reached 500 reviews, which is freaking insane?! You lot are the best, seriously you are. Anyways, exams are coming up and _drowning_ me, so if you don't see any updates in the next few weeks that's why.**

 **Thank you all for reading this story, really, it means the world.**

 **Sidenote, I finished IWHGH (It Was Her Ginger Hair), I just thought I'd say that, because that still feels surreal to be honest.**

 **A couple of the songs I listened to whilst writing were X &Y by Coldplay, and Flares by The Script if anyone was curious, I recommend either one whilst you are reading. **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For Henny, as she is a constant light in my life xxx**

* * *

On the outside, it looked as if the nothing between the Marauders had changed, as if they were merely joking about with one another. Looks can be highly deceiving after all.

Hermione knew better than to bring up them being animagi and keeping Remus company during Full Moons. It would cause her boyfriend to clamp up tighter than a clam, and then to swiftly exit that area to go off and be by himself.

The boys on the other hand were a completely different story.

They flicked him notes in class with animated drawings of their animals, they started calling each other by the nicknames they had come up with years ago now. They would pester him to and from classes when they were alone.

Remus blatantly ignored them, and only walked faster. His mouth a grim, thin line.

One day however, Professor McGonagall stopped Hermione and Draco after class and requested that she have a quick word.

Hermione _knew_ that McGonagall _knew_ as soon as she looked in the older witch's eyes. Her best guess is because their magical signatures had changed slightly. Especially since they snuck out to the Shrieking Shack at least thrice a week to spend some time in their other forms.

Hermione always had to resist the raw, primal instinct to rip Peter to pieces. It had taken a bit of time for all their _other_ selves to adjust to one another.

James was always a bit of a nervous wreck since _Prongs_ was overtly aware and on alert since he was surrounded by predators.

It was often why _Wormtail_ would scale _Prongs_ 's body and nestle himself on _Prongs_ 's head, his tail winding itself around the stag's antlers.

 _Paws_ and _Padfoot_ sometimes butted heads, growling at each other, which then led to what appeared to be playful tussling and tumbling; there were a few nicks and bruises that they had to rub ointment on, and glamour away, but otherwise all seemed to be good.

Even though _Paws_ was smaller than _Padfoot_ -who was massive-they established some kind of hierarchy at some point which made _Paws_ the Alpha out of the two.

"Hello, Minnie, how may we help you?" Hermione grinned innocently, hugging a couple books to her chest as she approached the woman.

"I hope you lot haven't done what I think you have in order to be with a certain someone during specific time periods," McGonagall said with a wry twist of her lips, raising her eyebrows and slightly narrowing her eyes.

"You really need to be more specific, Minnie. I haven't the foggiest what you mean by that," Hermione said, brow slightly puckered, expression earnest and open.

McGonagall's lips twisted to the side, and she cocked an eyebrow at them. "You know _exactly_ what I am referring to Miss Potter...and I thought I ought to mention that, hypothetically, if you have done it...then I must insist that you exercise due care and caution."

"But Minnie...we're always careful," Hermione grinned crookedly, tucking a shorter curl behind her ear.

Minerva cocked an eyebrow, and walked around her desk to the other side, tapping her wand against her open palm. "I am serious, Miss Potter. Look after them-" McGonagall tilted her head towards Draco, "-you as well Mister Potter."

"Of course, Minnie. We'll always take care of them, as long as we're able," Draco said softly, giving her a cordial nod before grabbing his bag from the top of the table behind him where he had rested it, and heading for the door.

"They're our family, Minnie," Hermione said gravely, her eyes flashing bronze, melting into copper before they returned to their natural warm brown.

Minerva watched as the two Potters left her classroom, Draco's fingers lightly touching the small of Hermione's back as they walked. A big part of her wondering if she was doing the right thing.

* * *

 **Saturday, September 20th, 1975**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Full Moon**

"Moony, you're being ridiculous now...you need to get over yourself," Draco groaned as Remus stalked away angrily.

The two males were outside on the Grounds, heading directly for the Forbidden Forest at the rate they were going. The sun was almost finished rising, its rays peeking up and over the trees. A light breeze was blowing about, and tousling through Draco's hair.

Remus shot Draco a dirty glare over his shoulder. Rubbing his hand across his scalp, his hair was a little longer than it had been at the beginning of the school year, but not by much.

Draco rolled his eyes at the colour of Remus's eyes-amber and gold.

"Mate. You're in pain and you're tired...you should have taken the potion I made. You wouldn't be leaping for joy, but you'd at least not feel like you're about to collapse any moment," Draco said with a heavy sigh.

Remus refused to talk about his condition since they had told him they had become animagi. He refused the Wolfsbane Potion that Draco made. Draco was getting tired of all the refusal.

"Fuck off, Draco. I'm not in the mood," Remus whirled around, growling and eyes flashing.

Draco merely raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "I didn't spend _years_ brewing a potion and trying to get it right, and _years_ learning how to be an animagus for you to be angry with me.

I understand that you were pissed in the beginning, we kept things from you...we're best mates, we tell each other everything.

Yet we kept _this_ from you, and you felt betrayed...but now you need to get over yourself."

Some of the steam fled from Remus's body, the tension slowly ebbed out of his body, and he sighed deeply, rubbing his hands across his face in frustration.

"I...I just don't want to hurt you. You guys are my family...I can't lose you," Remus choked out, his head tipped back to the sky, hands still covering his face, but Draco could hear that he was about to cry by the way his voice trembled.

Draco stepped forward, and pulled Remus into a hug. The werewolf lost it then, his body shaking as he buried his face in Draco's shoulder whilst clutching at the fabric of his shirt. Draco held his best mate, he simply held him, he didn't say anything-he didn't need to. Sometimes there was nothing to be said.

Draco patted the back of Remus's head, his fingers spread wide as he cradled it, "we'll be fine, Moony. I promise. Just...just let us help you...please."

Remus stiffened at that, and pulled back enough to look at Draco, sniffing loudly as he said, "did you just say please?"

"Sod off. Yes, I did," Draco scowled, pushing Remus away from him, "wanker."

A weak grin tweaked at the corners of Remus's lips, and his eyes returned to their natural hazel colour. He shook his head in amusement. "You said please," Remus laughed under his breath, and started walking instead in the direction of Hagrid's Hut.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco frowned, following his friend, the distinct sound of leaves crunching under his boots.

"Hagrid's. Hopefully he's awake, he may want some company for an early spot of tea," Remus said a bit more merrily.

The two wizards walked in silence for a few minutes before Remus cleared his throat and said, "okay."

"Okay what?" Draco raised a brow, glancing in front of them and seeing that Hagrid had just opened the door to his hut-some long, spindly creature with far too many legs scuttled out of the hut and down the short, wooden staircase. Draco shook his head in disbelief for a moment, but then remembered the darn Blast-Ended Skrewts; thankfully he hadn't had to deal with the creatures really, that didn't mean he didn't recall what a disaster that was.

"You're a git, you know what," Remus snorted, raising a hand in a wave to the Half-Giant who was now awaiting them on his top step with a hearty smile.

"I know," Draco smirked. _I hope I can keep my promise and make sure none of us get injured_ , Draco thought with a deep exhale as he trailed after Remus up the path. _For everyone's sake._

* * *

"It's okay, love. We're here," Hermione whispered against Remus's temple.

The curly haired witch was seated beside him, and was holding Remus's head up and his cheek was resting against her breast.

The pallor of Remus's skin was worrying to say the least, this particular full moon was most assuredly taking a heavy toll on him-this was the worst they had seen him yet. Remus had had upheld a strong front for the entire morning, but it began to crack by the middle of the afternoon, and they had barely managed to get him out of the Common Room without arousing suspicion.

"I...I don't...don't want you..you to see me...change," Remus panted out, and Hermione's eyes squeezed shut, and nodded. She looked like she herself was enduring inordinate amounts of pain as Remus let out another agonised scream. She held him as his limbs seized, and then as his legs flailed, and when he screamed, again and again.

Hermione looked at the others, who were standing in the mouth of the room, unsure what to do, "shift. Now. You can't be adjusting to your bodies when he turns. You need to be in full control."  
"What about you?" James asked, taking a step forward.

Hermione's eyes melted from brown to bronze, and when she blinked her eyes were flecked with copper. "I'll be fine. James, you and Peter need to stand behind Draco and Sirius. You are prey, and don't make any sudden moves," Hermione instructed firmly, stroking Remus's sweaty forehead; she frankly didn't care, right now she just detested how much he was suffering.

A small voice in her mind spoke then, it was a tinkly voice, like a bell, _he'll suffer for twelve years after your brother dies. He'll suffer. Sirius will suffer. Your brother will be dead...and what did you do to stop any of it? Hehe._

 _SHUT UP!_ Hermione snarled mentally.

 _Oh, that's right. You'll go back to the future, and everyone you love will be dead or broken...irrevocably, and there will be no one to hold **him** when you're gone...twelve years..._ it was a whisper now, a hiss and Hermione involuntarily growled.

When she re-focused on her surroundings, she saw that everyone has shifted but Draco. They had backed into the shadows a little bit, presumably giving _Moony_ as much space as possible.

"Shift. Draco," Hermione snarled, and her ears pricked at a sudden sharp noise. _Bone breaking_.

"Not until you do," Draco said stubbornly, the grey eyes that she loved, full of determination. _Wait. That I..._ Hermione shook the thought from her mind, and turned to Remus once more.

"Go...Hermione," Remus said feebly, and she kissed his forehead quickly.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here," Hermione murmured against his skin, and then she carefully extracted herself from him.

 _Crack!_ Another bone breaking, and Remus's screams are all that filled her ears as she stood up, hurriedly crossing the room and meeting Draco at the mouth where the others were waiting. _Padfoot_ 's ears were flat against his head as he stared at Remus.

Draco made a soft noise at the back of his throat, and rubbed behind Sirius's ears-which seemed to help some of the unease, and Sirius's ears twitched before pointing upwards-he was listening. His grey eyes not leaving Remus.

"Okay, we're going to shift and then look away as he turns...let's do this," Hermione exhaled, relaxing her body and feeling the magic course through her veins, and then amplify and race across her skin.

She felt herself getting smaller, and smaller, felt fur sprout from her pores, and when she opened her eyes everyone except for Peter was much bigger than her.

She butted her head against _Padfoot_ 's foreleg, and looked into the tunnel-which was perfectly visible now that she had fully shifted.

 _Paws_ let out a soft bark, and _Padfoot_ bowed his head, walking himself backwards, and then sitting back on his haunches. _Prongs_ straightened out his neck, his head raised tall, and _Wormtail_ was seated on the crown on his head in between his antlers-softly squeaking away.

 _Wormtail_ was a brown rat, nothing too extraordinary, aside from the white spot on around his left eye. He had a long pink tail that was almost constantly pointed up at a ninety degree angle-as if he was in a perpetual state of exclamation-aside from when he was scurrying about, then it practically dragged across the ground.

 _Prongs_ 's antlers were long and majestic, the tips were razor sharp-they had discovered this when Sirius had played about just a little bit too much a week ago, and had ended up getting a long scratch along his ribcage because of it. His fur was an umber colour, with darker and lighter hints throughout, and instead of a white beard, his was raven black like his hair, and there were darker circles around his eyes that resembled his glasses.

 _Padfoot_ was a massive black dog, much like the grim that he was compared to in the future. His eyes remained the same colour as his human form, his thick, luscious black coat was reminiscent of his actual hair, and he almost took up the entrance to the Shrieking Shack all by himself.

Hermione wasn't sure if it was that the glamours that were now anchored to their cores didn't extend to all aspects of magical transformation, because _Paw_ 's coat was platinum white-the same as his trademark Malfoy hair. The Wolf was currently standing at the front of the pack beside her, stoically staring at the wall of the tunnel. His long tail swished across the dirt as he sat down, and when he turned to look at her, she saw his grey eyes, and the raven hair around his eyes and on the tips of his ears. Perhaps the glamours did work.

 _Foxy_ whined softly as she smelt the air-a different scent had replaced Remus's, though part of it was still the same-everyone had their own unique scene after all.

The screams had stopped.

Amber and gold eyes studied them carefully, belonging to the sandy blond werewolf ahead of them, with a shorter snout than that of the wolf beside her, and a tufted tail. _Moony_ looked practically the same as a normal wolf, but _they_ knew better.

 _Paws_ took a hesitant step forward and _Moony_ snapped his jaws viciously, growling as his human-like eyes darting between _Paws_ and _Foxy_ , and then to their companions behind them. _Moony_ must have spotted James, because he took a leap forward, snout wrinkled as he bared his teeth.

 _Foxy_ yipped at the others and let them know to take a step back, and then _Moony's_ head snapped in her direction. _Foxy's_ back arched, and her tail lowered as she tried to get as low to the ground as possible, whilst having the ability to dart away if possible. _Foxy_ blinked and _Moony_ was slowly moving towards her, and she let out a low growl, lowering herself further and further until she was practically laying on the wooden floorboards.

 _Moony_ stopped right in front of her, and she could feel his hot breath as he inhaled and exhaled, his snout brushed against her ear and the side of her head.

It was safe to say that things weren't going according to plan.


	46. Confessions

**My darlings!**

 **So I've been really stressed, and I ended up writing this chapter yesterday to take a breather, and to relax I guess you could say. I decided to post it today though, because today is the 'twins' birthday. So Happy Fake Birthday Hermione and Draco!**

 **Thank you for all the love, you lot are fantastic! *hearts***

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 _Previously…_

 _ **Moony**_ _stopped right in front of her, and she could feel his hot breath as he inhaled and exhaled, his snout brushed against her ear and the side of her head._

 _It was safe to say that things weren't going according to plan_.

* * *

 _Foxy_ doesn't move an inch, her breaths shallow, and her eyes lowered. A soft whine came from a few feet away- _Paws_.

Moony nuzzled the side of her neck, and then his amber and gold eyes turned on the others. _Paws_ moved first, stepping out of the tunnel, and bowing deeply to _Moony_. _Padfoot_ followed suit, and _Prongs_ hesitated a moment longer, his black nose twitching frantically as he stepped out-hooves clicking across the floorboards.

 _Prongs_ bowed deeply, his antlers brushing against the floorboards, and _Wormtail_ squeaked, hopping off, and scurrying around to _Prongs's_ flank.

 _Foxy_ let out a soft exhale, and straightened up slightly, giving _Moony_ a wide berth as she crossed over to _Paws's_. _Moony_ stared at them all with his bright eyes before letting out one sharp bark, and then bowing his head a fraction, but he kept his eyes on them the entire time.

A good portion of that first night was tense, none of them made any sudden movements, and _Moony_ was content to lie down and watch them for the most part-seemingly pleased by the fact that he had company for the first time ever.

 _Foxy_ however had a different agenda, and _Paws_ nudged her with his nose when she got up; _Foxy_ could see the question in his eyes, so she let out a tiny yip before padding slowly over to _Moony-_ the floorboards creaking slightly under her weight. Whose eyes followed her until she stopped beside him, and he lifted his head off the ground and angled it to look at her.

 _Foxy_ made a light sound before curling into _Moony's_ side, her rusty-reddish brown, fluffy tail curling around her as she did so. _Moony_ made a noise at the back of his throat and rested his head back across his front paws, letting out a soft huff and his eyes finally fluttered shut.

All of the tension flooded out of the room, and then others bundled together for warmth, soon slumbering away.

 _Foxy_ woke up to the sound of footsteps trickling in from the tunnel, she blinked blearily at the mouth of the tunnel, standing up, shaking out her coat and sniffing the air. _Human_. She bounded over to _Paws_ , jumping up and biting down on his ear-her sharp little teeth pulling at it to garner his attention. He woke up with a jolt, teeth bared, and his jaws a fraction of space away from her throat. _Foxy_ calmly licked his nose, and he recoiled sharply, shaking his head at the sudden contact, studying her for a long moment before licking her shoulder.

 _Foxy_ turned around and saw that _Moony_ had transformed, and a naked Remus lay before them, she tilted her head at the sight, her instincts taking over as she tried to connect the dots. _Foxy_ closed her eyes, and a tingly feeling spread across her fur as she shed it and shifted back into her other self-shaking out her left arm for a moment since it felt strange and partially numb.

Hermione's boys soon followed suit, and Sirius was the first to talk, "morning...is there a reason why we're all up, the sun can't be up yet."

"The moon has gone down though," Draco said with a yawn, a hand covering his mouth. "Which means that Pomfrey will be here soon, sooner rather than later I think...I heard footsteps."

"What are we going to do then?" Peter asked, rubbing a hand through his mussed hair, "we're not exactly supposed to be here after all."  
"Use the Cloak?" James suggested, reaching into his trouser pocket and pulling out the neatly folded Cloak-he shook it out, and Hermione looked at it skeptically. It could probably only fit three of them under it-everyone had gotten taller than they used to be, which made using the Cloak for anything more than trios a pain in the arse.

"How about the three of you use it, and Draco and I going and hide in that small curve in the tunnel a few feet in? We could use a Notice-Me-Not charm," Hermione mused.

"Sounds good, we best go, quickly, she'll be here any minute now," Draco nodded, glancing over his shoulder at Remus who was curled up in a ball on his side, still knocked out. "See you later, mate," Draco whispered.

Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist and starting pulling her towards the tunnel, and she threw her head to the side and watched Remus as they left, _see you in a bit, love._

Hermione swallowed thickly as they entered the darkness-though it wasn't as dark as it once would have been, as their heightened senses extended to their vision.

Hermione fixed her bra strap with her free hand-as it had twisted at some point-and her eyes were trained on Draco's larger hand wrapped around her slender wrist. Hermione listened as best she could, and heard footsteps ahead of theirs, and it could have been her eyes playing tricks on her, but she swore she saw a dim light melting into the darkness.

Draco halted suddenly, and he looked to their right, and saw that a small crevice was in the wall, big enough for the two of them to fit. He glanced at Hermione momentarily, before angling his face back in its direction and jerking his chin at it. Hermione nodded, and kicked a few small pebbles as she stepped into it, her shoe scuffing across the dirt.

Draco looked to his left, and just as the light grew brighter, he hurriedly ducked into the crevice with Hermione, pulling his wand out of his pocket and whispering under his breath in one swift, seamless movement.

Hermione held her breath as the light got brighter and more brilliant, and she peered at the tunnel out of the corner of her eye-not wanting to turn her head to look properly-and she saw the slightly weathered face of Madame Pomfrey as she passed by.

Hermione exhaled deeply as the footfalls got farther and farther away, and she let her head fall against the rocky wall. Hermione eyes moved upwards, and she caught Draco's grey ones, and her brow drew together as she noticed that he was already looking at her.

"What?" Hermione murmured.

"You're so reckless, you know that?" Draco shook his head, breaking eye contact, his head fully turning to the side as he stared blankly out at the wall opposite their crevice.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, and kissed her teeth together. She suddenly felt terribly warm, and she suspected it had something to do with their close proximity-their fronts were practically touching, and her right knee was brushing the side of his trousers. Any closer and their limbs would be entangled.

"Because I stopped _Moony_ from giving into instinct and killing James?" Hermione asked bitterly.

"I'm not getting into it, Hermione," Draco sighed, sticking his head and peering down the tunnel. "We should leave, and get out before she comes back."

"We should wait on the others," Hermione argued.

Draco peeked at her out of his peripherals, and sighed again, a loud exhale from his nostrils. "Okay."

"What is up with you?" Hermione pressed, moving closer, and they were touching, and Draco refused to look at her.

"Hermione."

"Draco."  
"Drop it."  
"No, tell me what's wrong?" Hermione asked in a harsh whisper, a decibel above the level they had been conversing at previously.

"Nothing is wrong, Hermione," Draco responded in heated hiss, his face flying back around, and now mere inches from hers. Hermione forgot how to breath for a moment. "You know what? I'm going to go ahead, I'll see you later," Draco stepped back, ducking out of the tunnel, and before she could stop him, he disappeared into the darkness.

Leaving her alone with a pounding heart, and one question on her mind, _what the fuck just happened?_

* * *

 _Witch just can't let things go,_ Draco grumbled mentally, storming back into the castle with a whirlwind of irritation swirling around him as he moved. He had gone down to the Black Lake for a bit to try and calm down, but something about how Hermione looked at him, had gotten under his skin, and he was just _furious_. It made no sense, and he had crossed the grounds as the sun began to rise in the sky, and the chilly air clung to him as he walked.

Draco was so preoccupied by his thoughts, that he strode past a honey blonde-in the Entrance Hall-that had called his name out in surprise.

"Draco!" The witch calls out again, lightly jogging to catch up to him, taking the stairs to the grand staircase two at a time.

Draco froze, and twisted around in place in confusion. _She shouldn't be up yet, and if she is, why?_ Draco asked as his eyes fell on his girlfriend.

"Draco? Love? What's wrong?" Marlene asked as she stopped on the step beside him.

"Marly? What are you doing up so early on a Sunday?" Draco murmured, a hand instinctively moving to her waist to pull her closer.

"I was going to go for a run," she raised an eyebrow, and his eyes darted down to see that she was wearing a tight, navy blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of thick black tights, and a pair of running shoes, her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. "Why are you up?"

"I went for a walk, couldn't sleep properly, and I felt restless," Draco responded, keeping it as vague as possible, pulling her flush against him, and her fingers gripped onto the front of his shirt, but he saw _the look_ in her eyes.

"Now, why are you upset?" Marlene asked, her hands sliding upwards and she linked them behind his neck.

With regards to Marlene he always felt burdened, since he _wanted_ to be honest with her, but there was so much he _couldn't_ tell her. He detested lying to her, but in some cases it was necessary. This time he would be as honest as he could without giving anything away.

"Hermione and I had a small row, but it's not really that big a deal...she overreacted about something," Draco said slowly and carefully.

His feelings towards Hermione were as potent and strong as ever, but Marlene was firmly planting herself in his heart, a seed of affection so to speak-and roots were spreading from it, travelling and encompassing his heart. It was bloody terrifying.

"You'll both be fine, trust me. You always are-" Marlene smiled softly, "-trying to calmly think about it, without all that Gryffindor bravado, and see who was at fault. If it was you, apologise. If it wasn't you, still, apologise."

Draco could slowly feel the anger ebbing out of him, and he reached up to stroke Marlene's cheek tenderly. "You're too good for me you know."

"Of course I am-" Marlene snorted, shaking her head, but then she looked up at him under a row of thick, full, dark eyelashes, "-but, I'm yours either way."

It was something in her voice, something shifted inside of him, as if his entire world flipped onto its side and then righted itself, but he wasn't where he had been. Draco blinked rapidly for a moment, and then looked at Marlene, _really_ looked at her, and it was if he was seeing her for the first time. Marlene McKinnon _loved_ him.

Draco's eyes widen as he he realises something else, and everything slows, the curves and lines of her face permanently etching themselves into his memory.

Then the words slip from his mouth before he can even think to stop them, tumbling and free falling out into the open without his permission nor blessing. "I love you."


	47. I Hate You

**Hello hello!**

 **The past week has been extremely rough, especially the last three days, today however was the first where I didn't feel the stress of exams pressing down on me. After this upcoming week though, they'll be done, so study, study, study.**

 **I started this chapter on Monday, but didn't find time until today to finish it, I hope you all like it!**

 **FTT also hit 900 followers? I don't even have words to express how insane that is, and how grateful I am to everyone who reads and reviews. You are all darlings. I will try and respond to reviews soon! It's just everything has been mental, I do read them all and they help me significantly!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **P.S. Some of my writer friends are a part of the Shrieking Shack Society on FB (I can't be cause I don't have one, or I would totally join omg) and they sent me some lovely comments, so this chapter is for you darling, darling witches! You know who you are :D**

* * *

 **Sunday, October 5th, 1975**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Fifth Floor**

"Did we map that corridor?" James asked, scratching the side of his head, the illuminated tip of his wand held in his other hand and pointed in the direction of the parchment in Hermione's hand. He was glancing over his sister's shoulder as they slowly strolled down the corridor.

Draco was walking on her other side, his own wand lit, however he was more focused on Sirius-who was peering at a round, jet-black object.

"What's that, Padfoot?" Draco frowned, stopping for a moment and then falling in step with his mate, shining his wand across its velvet smooth surface.

"Remember that thing we talked about last month?" Sirius asked distractedly, rapping his knuckles across the top of it.

"Wait, is that it?" Draco's eyes widened.

"Definitely, or at least the test run...hey Peter, you want to help see if something works?" Sirius's head snapped up, his eyes searching for the mousey brown haired boy.

"Sod off, Padfoot-" Peter grumbled on James's other side, "-last time I _helped_ , my teeth were orange for _four_ days. _Four._ "

"I promise your teeth won't turn orange," Sirius replied quickly, but Peter rolled his eyes, and went back to helping the others-he had a good memory for remembering what they had and hadn't mapped out yet. So Hermione was currently mainly addressing him on that front.

"Then you should try it, Pads," Remus chuckled softly on Sirius's other side, his fingers laced behind his head, relying on his keen sight to see.

Sirius shot Remus a dirty glare, before going back to the object, grumbling as he did.

"Remind me about what it's supposed to do again?" Hermione called lightly over her shoulder, keeping her voice as low as possible. They were out after curfew after all.

The torches in this particular stretch of the castle hadn't been lit for the night, and a howling whisper of wind travelled down it every now and then; the weather got colder and more miserable as the days went by, but that didn't stop Hermione from wearing her skirt so short, or halt their sneaking out of the Common Room down to the lower levels out by the grounds.

Sirius, Remus and Draco had picked up the habit of smoking a fag during those times, and Hermione refused to kiss Remus once he'd done it. James had tried it, and he'd occasionally smoke one or two, but he didn't keep packets tucked in his robes like Sirius did.

Hermione instead drank a bit of Firewhisky, and on some nights, Remus would look at her with pleading eyes and she'd give in. James doused them with an _Aguamenti_ once because one of their snogging sessions got a bit _too_ heated.

"Well, Hermione...you'll just have to wait and see," Sirius smirked smugly, and his eyes widened as he saw that they were just around the corner from the entrance to the Ravenclaw Tower.

Sirius pursed his lips in thought, "wait a second!"

Hermione, James and Peter halted in their tracks, and looked back at the raven haired boy whose face was alight with glee.

"Don't have to use it on you anymore, Wormtail," Sirius grinned, almost manically, and Hermione rolled her eyes at the sight. She only hoped that it couldn't be traced back to them. They had plans for the end of the month, and it wouldn't do to get weeks of detention.

Sirius sped across the corridor, and right around the corner that took you to the Ravenclaw Tower, he placed the ball-it was big enough to fill the span of his hand-on the ground.

"Okay," Sirius rubbed his hands together, and then pointed his wand at the object and whispered under his breath.

The ball vibrated for a moment, and deep in its core it had a bright blue light glow suddenly, it get getting brighter and brighter and spreading outwards until the entire ball was a radiant white-blue colour. Then, the light simply fled, and the ball sunk into the shadows.

"Wait-" understanding dawned on Hermione's face, "-are you sure it's safe? I know we talked about it, but are you sure? Outside the Ravenclaw Tower as well? There are some _creative_ minds in there."

"Shhhh, Mione. It'll be fine," Sirius assured her, jogging back over to the rest of them. "What could go wrong?"

"Fucking hell, Pads," Draco sighed exasperatedly.

"What?"

"Boys," Hermione said in a warning tone, and her attention went back to the intricate layers of parchment before her, hazel eyes scrutinising it thoroughly.

"This is the last corridor, which means...we're done," Peter grinned.

"Are we sure?" James whispered softly, eyes widening.

Hermione and Peter both said at once, "yes."

"All we need to do now is finish off the charmwork!" Draco exclaimed happily, sharing a look with Remus, who nodded; that part was mostly their job.

"Right. I think it's time we go to bed then," Hermione announced, her eyes however were looking at the object that Sirius had placed. She could only hope that it didn't go horribly wrong.

* * *

"I hate you," Hermione growled at Sirius, who smiled sheepishly as they looked at the chaos ensuing before their eyes.

"Wow. I didn't know there were that many guys that had a thing for my sister, I guess I'll have to make note that the Ravenclaws need to be taught a lesson," James said with pursed lips, a deep frown marring his features.

"How do you know some of them aren't from girls?" A voice whispered in James's ear, causing him to jump. Hermione glanced to her right and saw that Emmeline Vance was standing right there, and when Hermione made eye contact with the frosty haired girl, she winked audaciously, before slipping between Draco and James.

"It was only meant to create what they most desired at the moment of contact...who knew that Ravenclaws liked you so much Mione?" Sirius said, hands up in surrender when she shot him a murderous glare.

Before their eyes were moving figures and various objects that were made of the same, smooth, black surface as the ball they came from.

You had to touch it for it to work, and Ravenclaws were curious and inquisitive individuals. They also couldn't remove it, because only the counterspell could do that.

There were at least thirty replicas of Hermione, ranging from her in her school uniform, but without any robes on, just her skirt and blouse, with _too_ many buttons undone, even for her, her tie loose around her neck and her skirt at least an inch shorter than it currently was, to ones where she was dressed in her Quidditch uniform, to dressed in racy lingerie.

There were more than their fair share of Sirius's, Draco's, James's and Remus's.

A couple first years were so fascinated that they kept poking it, and different things materialised every time. A box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans to a jump rope.

It was absolute mayhem, and Hermione snapped when she saw a Sixth Year Slytherin-word quickly spread, and persons from the other houses were showing up-grab her replica by her pussy.

"Oh. _Fuck_ no," Hermione snarled, out of the corner of her eye she saw Remus's eyes flash amber and gold and she heard a low growl at the back of his throat.

Hermione was too livid however to tell him to calm down.

" _Reducto!_ " Hermione yelled, brandishing her wand, and hurling the spell at the replica, smirking as it crumbled in the Slytherin's hands.

The boy looked at her with wide eyes, and she could see he was trying to hide the terror because of his friends that were snickering right behind him. Or at least they were before they saw a vehement Hermione Potter storming their way, raven curls sparking at the tips, her hazel eyes had a swirl of what looked like bronze swirling in them in the light-pure and unbridled fury radiating off of her in droves.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!" Hermione said in a loud clear voice, stopping all of them in their tracks.

Hermione halted beside the one who had so _crudely_ grabbed her replica's cunt. She smiled sweetly at him, and said in a merry voice, "honey. If you ever do something like that again, I don't care if it's a fake or not...I'll chop your hand off."

Hermione turned her eye on everyone else around her, all ages and from all different houses. "I suggest you all get to class, you're all late and whoever doesn't start moving, _now_ , will severely regret that decision," Hermione said calmly and lowly, but loud enough that everyone heard her.

A loud clap came from their left, and McGonagall was standing in the middle of the corridor not fifteen feet away from Hermione. "You heard her. To class."

It only took a few minutes for everyone to scatter, hurriedly rushing this way and the next. Until all that was left were the Marauders and Minnie.

"I take it, that all of this, was your doing?" Minerva asked with a quirked brow and a disapproving twist of her lips.

"I have no idea what you mean, Professor. I hardly think I would want _this_ to happen," Hermione said sincerely, turning her attention back to the frozen Slytherin, sending him a dark glare.

"Let him go, Miss Potter. I shall report him to Professor Slughorn," Minerva said firmly, her emerald green eyes sparkling.

Hermione waited a few moments before sighing heavily from her nostrils before complying.

The boys sped away, one of them almost tripping over his own feet, and Hermione was half tempted to finish the job.

"Black. I assume this is your handiwork?" McGonagall asked, giving Sirius a droll stare when he opened his mouth to deny it.

Draco subtlety elbowed him in the ribs, and the boy instead clamped his mouth shut, sending their Professor his most charming smile.

"I'm not a schoolgirl, Black. Your ' _charm_ ' doesn't work on me," McGonagall snorted. She shook her head, and reached up to smooth her hand across her inky black locks, "I suggest you clean this up and hurry along to your first class."

She tapped her foot against the stone for few moments as she seemed to ponder something, her eyes narrowed slightly. "No detention...hmmm...I've got just the punishment. None of you are allowed to go to the Halloween Ball this year, instead you shall be sequestered to the Gryffindor Tower," McGonagall smiled brightly.

Sirius's eyes went wide, Draco opened his mouth to protest, James groaned and his shoulders drooped heavily, Remus rubbed a hand down his face and let out a frustrated sigh. Hermione simply nodded and said, "okay, Minnie. That's fair."

McGonagall cocked her head to the side suspiciously, but gave them a curt nod before spinning on her heel and swiftly heading in the direction of the staircases-she had a class to teach after all.

"What was that?" Sirius asked in disbelief, holding Hermione's face in his hands. "Have you gone mental? The ball is full of witches just waiting for you to ask them to go into a broom closet to snog."

Hermione shook her head and laughed lightly, "you can't fool me. The only girl you're snogging now is Vance."

Sirius's jaw dropped, but he cleared his throat and hurriedly composed himself, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please. You're snogging Vance whenever you're both free, though I suspect that she doesn't want anything serious," Hermione paused to gauge Sirius's reaction-he averted his eyes and mumbled something about how neither of them did.

"He's just being a git cause some Hufflepuff bloke asked Riley out last week," Draco added, "dunno why he just won't ask her out himself."

"Shut up-" Sirius grumbled, he refocused on Hermione, peering deep into her eyes, "-why are you so calm about us not being able to go to the Ball?"

"Simple-" Hermione shrugged, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair that had sprung free from his high bun, "-we're going to do something else."

* * *

 **Okay, I didn't want to do this, but I feel like I'm going to have to be brutally honest, which may make me seem horrible, or mean. Again I'm sorry.** **I would like to say that this will be the last time I have to address this, but then I would just be lying to myself.**

 **Remus and Hermione are going to have a full relationship, as are Draco and Marlene. Which includes sex. I am putting this here so that no one can accuse me of lying anymore. Just because the story isn't unfolding as quickly, or in the manner that you expected, doesn't mean that this is not still a Dramione. It is an unconventional one, and a slow burn. I have addressed this topic on several different platforms, and it's not my fault some people don't read A/N's.**

 **I haven't done this for any of my other stories, but it seems like I'm going to have to do it for this one, so that no one can accuse me of 'advertising falsely to gain reviews' or anything of that nature. The Dramione is going to be begin after their Sixth Year starts, which is a while from now, as this school year is going to be longer than any of the prior years.**

 **Now, that being said, I am so grateful to everyone that loves this story, or that I can make someone's day even a little bit better with an update. I cry happy tears for a great deal of the reviews that I get, and you are darling, wondrous humans that deserve all the happiness life can give to you and more.**

 **I'm just done with hesitating when I write a chapter because I know someone is going to ask when the Dramione is going to happen, or pausing mid-sentence and wonder if a kiss if going to cause an uproar. I am writing this story in a way that makes me happy, whilst simultaneously trying to do my best to put out good content for all of you. I of course want you all to like it, but if I was unhappy writing it, then it would show, and no one would win then.**

 **I'm sorry if someone is offended by this, or if you think I'm a horrible human being, but I thought it best I say this here, because I know not everyone looks at my tumblr, where I normally talk about these kinds of things. (I answer guest reviews and make posts about my various stories, and generally freak out about any and everything etc).**

 **Thank you all for reading this long note, and I love you all. The Dramione is coming, and sometimes the best things come to those who wait. I understand if you no longer wish to read because you don't want to wait, or if Remione and Dralene isn't your thing. Thank you for reading up until this point anyway.**

 **Sorry this is so long,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	48. Halloween Party Part I

**Hello my darlings!**

 **Ha! You weren't expecting a chapter from me, now were ya?!**

 **This is kind of my Christmas gift to you, this chapter has been in the works for at least the last two weeks, I finally finished it this morning, and here's to hoping you all like it.**

 **I've gotten a lot of support from you lovely, lovely humans, and I'm not 100% sure if I've made up my mind yet, but I think I'm going to just post on ffnet and Ao3 from now on, at the same time. I'll know by the New Year, but I'm almost positive that that's what I'll do! I am terribly grateful for all of you, which is why I tried my best to get this chapter up for you all. (Honestly some reviews made me cry, and I shall try to respond to them all when I can, cause they are amazing.)**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For all of you xxx**

* * *

 **Friday, October 31st, 1975**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Fifth Year Gryffindor Boys' Dorms**

 **Halloween**

Hermione shook her head as she watched Draco fidget and pull at his collar. Smirking she got up from the armchair she was sharing with Remus-squeezing the Werewolf's thigh quickly to silently communicate that she would be back soon-and sauntered towards Draco.

The raven haired boy is scowling down at his outfit, an outfit she personally thinks is amazing, but it was probably a little uncomfortable.

Draco was dressed in scarlet trousers that fit him perfectly, a long-sleeved black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, was tucked into it. Draco had on a black plastic headband with bright red horns-his messy hair looked as if they were actually protruding from his scalp-and clasped in his left hand was a traditional, bright red, devil's trident.

Hermione, Sirius, James and Draco had snuck out of the castle a couple weeks back to go shopping in Muggle London for costumes, and Draco had snorted at the traditional flaming red hot jumpsuit, and had opted to go for his own spin on the costume.

 _He looks downright sinful_ , Hermione thought absently as she stopped in front of him, giving him a bemused look, that he responded to with an eyeroll and a snort.

Hermione herself had on significantly less clothing. When James saw it, he squeaked out that perhaps they ought to find her something that would properly cover her arse, but Hermione had laughed, stroked his cheek fondly, and then strolled over to the counter with her costume.

Hermione was Wonder Woman, with the headband, gauntlets, knee length boots, and tiny jumpsuit that covered everything, and left a little to the imagination, but not much. She even had a whip to walk around with; she had already tied Sirius's wrists with it, and sat on his back since getting it.

Sirius had made an _inappropriate_ comment. " _Seems that your nickname holds true,_ _ **Foxy**_ _. You know those Ravenclaw boys were staring at your arse out on the Pitch today."_

Quidditch tryouts hadn't even happened yet, but that didn't stop Hermione from practicing at least three times a week, and it appeared that she had garnered the attention of quite a few wix recently.

Hermione reached up and straightened Draco's collar for him, and patted his chest gently, "it could be worse...you could be James's sidekick," Hermione teased.

"There was no fucking way I was getting in that costume," Draco scowled, shaking his head as he looked over his head at James.

"Robin is a wonderful character," Hermione grinned wickedly, and Draco's scowl only darkened.

James was decked out as batman, from the boots to the belt, to the tight trousers, and he'd taken out the slight padding around the arms and chest as soon as they got back to the Tower that evening; he was gaining quite a bit of muscle from Quidditch and he filled out the costume nice enough. The boy in question was currently pulling on his mask, and grinning like an idiot, standing in front of a mirror beside Sirius.

Sirius was cursing profusely as he tried to trace his waterline with a black pencil eyeliner. He had decided to be a bit more rebellious, and had chosen to go as Mick Jagger from The Rolling Stones, a choice that Hermione hadn't been surprised in the slightest by from what she knew of the Future Sirius. Though she may make some suggestions for his costume next year. His raven hair was artfully tousled, he was wearing an open black leather jacket with his skin underneath exposed, and a pair of midnight blue trousers that were just loose enough to swish slightly when he moved, and black shoes.

Peter's costume suited him somehow, it was kind of cute, and she hadn't the heart to tell him to get another one, since he had looked at the Tin Man costume from the Wizard of Oz and fallen in love. It was a plastic bodysuit and the mask of the Tin Man, which was very reminiscent of pictures she had seen from this time period.

Remus however was the cutest in her mind, because without knowing it, he'd chosen a costume that perfectly suited him, he was dress up as Captain Kirk from Star Trek, and she didn't think she could love him anymore than she did when she had gone into their dorm and found them all almost dressed. Her stomach had done the strange butterfly thing she had only read about in novels, and it had smacked her in the face, hard. She was in love with Remus Lupin, with his kind nature, his sarcasm and how much he _cared_ , his exquisite mind and how he made her feel.

She found that she was going longer and longer without thinking about the Future/Present, she was simply lost in living her life day by day. It was bizarre since she had spent so much time worrying, about Harry, Ron, all of their friends, her birth parents. Hermione felt a small wave of guilt when she found that all of their faces were getting blurrier and blurrier in her mind as each year passed. Except Harry, how could she, when his Father looked so much like him.

"Well, don't you all look...interesting," a voice said from the doorway, and Hermione was jolted out of her thoughts. She spun on her heel, and her face lit up when she saw the familiar face.

He was dressed in vastly different attire from all of them, wearing rich plum coloured, velvet robes, with an orange trim and he was for some strange reason carrying a purple pumpkin. Frank.

Hermione skipped over to him, and ruffled his blond hair happily, and said, "I thought you'd gone down to the Ball along with the girls."

"I did, but for some reason Lily gave me this pumpkin and said to keep it safe in the dorms until tomorrow," Frank said, bemused as he examined them all. "You lot are sneaking out, aren't you?"

"Frank-" Hermione said in a scandalized tone, a hand immediately flew to her chest, and she couldn't help the glee in her eyes from shining through, "-us, sneak out? _Never_."

"Do you want to come with?' Sirius asked with a wink.

"Nah, I'm going to go back to the Ball and spend time with the prettiest girl there," Frank said gaily, squatting down to place the pumpkin to the right of the doorway, so it wasn't in anyone's path.

"Aw, I love how you specified prettiest there, because you know I'm not going," Hermione teased, and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a pinch on the back of her upper arm. She whirled around and came face to face with an impassive looking Draco.

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, Frank recognised that that was his cue to exit stage right-which he did, happily.

"What? I was reminding you to be humble," Draco shrugged, and Hermione shot him a dirty look before saying, "I was joking, prat."

"Are we starting the name calling game? I always win, I'm better at it," Draco smirked.

"I'm the one with humility issues?" Hermione grumbled as she flicked her head back around, the rest of her body swiftly following, and Draco narrowed his eyes since he knew she had purposefully made it so her curls would fly into his face.

Hermione sauntered back over to Remus and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Remus smiled into the kiss-however brief-and tightened his grip on Hermione's waist.

"Alright, Padfoot...are you done putting on your makeup?" Draco drawled.

"Fuck off, Paws," Sirius muttered, but he straightened himself out, looking in the mirror for a few long moments before turning to the rest of them. "Alright, let's go."

"Finally," Draco rolled his eyes, dodging when Sirius picked up a pillow and lobbed it at Draco's head.

"Okay, behave you two-" James scolded playfully, throwing an arm around Sirius's shoulders, "-we have a party to get to."

It didn't take too long for them to sneak down to the third floor, and the boys were all slightly confused as they followed Hermione league.

The closer they were to the Great Hall, the easier it became to hear the joyous sounds of everyone at the Halloween Ball.

The boys' confusion only increased when they rounded onto the Gunhilda of Gorsemoor Corridor.

"Foxy...where you taking us?" Sirius asked. James, him and Peter were bringing up the rear, Draco and Remus were in the middle, and Hermione was leading the charge.

Hermione peered over her shoulder at all of them, smirking slyly, "you'll see...I have a few secrets of my own you know."

Hermione stopped abruptly when she came across the large stone statue of Gunhilda themself. Hermione peered around the back of it, raising her illuminated wand to get a better view and then she grinned wildly as she tapped the back of the statue with the tip and said, " _Dissendium."_

"Mione...what are you doing?" James asked in confusion, but he was thoroughly dumbstruck when the hunched back of the statue opened up, and Hermione merely looked at all of them innocently before saying, "Mischief Managed."

No one else knew what that meant beside Draco, and he only knew because Hermione had told him when they first started making the map.

Sirius and James however _loved_ it, "Wicked, I love it," James said with bright eyes and Sirius exclaimed merrily, "bloody brilliant!"

Hermione did a tiny curtsey, and then gestured to the statue, "after you lot."

"Don't mind if I do, Milady," Remus winked at Hermione as he walked around the statue.

"Watch your landing, it'll be quite low and narrow as well, so be careful, love," Hermione warned, and Remus nodded dutifully, disappearing as he slid down the short, cool stone slide that Hermione knew was there.

"It'll be a bit of a walk once you get down there...now come on boys, hurry up, someone could round the corner any minute," Hermione said now, all business.

One after the next the boys went, until it was only Hermione and Draco left, and there was a moment, a split moment where she thought she saw something in his eyes, but when he broke their gaze and walked over to the statue, she shook it off. It was all in her head.

"Ladies first," Draco whispered, holding a hand out to her.

"You don't know how to close the statue," Hermione murmured in protest, hazel eyes locked on his grey ones.

Draco paused, and then a small smile brushed his lips, "fine, _this_ time." Draco shook his head, bemused, and then holding his trident to his body, he slid down the slide.

Hermione briefly considered whilst she was alone how the Hogwarts Founders seemed to love slides. One in the Chamber of Secrets, one here.

Hermione muttered under her breath and tapped the statue as she jumped in and started to slide down. She hissed at how cold the stone was against her bare skin, and she tried to bend her knees a little so when she was spat out, she would land steadily.

It half worked, because as soon as she sailed out of the tunnel, she was caught in a strong pair of arms. She smelled the parchment and fresh rain and knew it was Remus.

Her boys were all stooped low, waiting for her in this slightly wider section of the tunnel.

Not even six feet ahead, the tunnel narrowed significantly.

It wasn't a smooth passageway, with rock or stone, but rather an earthy one, and it smelled heavily of dirt and the distinct scent of being underground-it was hard to explain, a kind of slightly bitter but robust smell.

Remus put Hermione down, so that her feet were firmly on the ground, though his arms were still wrapped around her waist.

"Okay, so this may take awhile, the passageway is going to twist and turn-much like a rabbit's burrow for about an hour of walking, and eventually after ascending a steep slope, we'll come to the base of a worn, stone staircase. It's quite lengthy, but be careful as there's a stone trap door at the end.

Wouldn't want any of your lovely heads to be hurt," Hermione explained, but ended with a tease and a wink.

"There must've been a quicker way to Hogsmeade," Sirius groaned.

"Right, and how did you plan on leaving the grounds without getting caught? You know Minnie is looking for us, and that most people don't know about this tunnel, so she wouldn't even think that we would be going out this way." Hermione said coldly, and Sirius nodded dully, he understood, didn't mean he liked it, but he understood.

"Now, we'll have to leave the shop in small groups since we can't all fit under the Cloak, one person ferrying us back and forth," Draco commented.

"The shop?" Peter asked, his nose twitching as he looked around, he looked happy down here, surrounded by earth.

"Honeyduke's," Draco said absently as he scooched past the others to the front. "I'll lead the way," Draco announced, whispering " _Lumos Maxima,_ " before disappearing down the narrow passage, his head ducked as he walked.

James, then Sirius, then Peter followed after them, and Remus moved to let go of her to follow after them, and Hermione pulled on his wrist to stop him.

She felt the heat pool in her abdomen, and they both surged forward, and she hurriedly wrapped her legs around Remus's waist as he hoisted her up in his arms, one hand on her arse, the other ghosting the side of her breast.

She knew the others were right there, and that due to their heightened hearing, they could probably hear them, but she didn't care. Hermione let out a soft moan when Remus nipped at her neck, "Remus," Hermione breathed.

"I hate to say this...but we better go," Remus said, kissing her neck softly, his hands moving to her hips. Hermione sighed frustratedly, but nodded, her hands buried in his hair.

"Okay," Hermione replied, jumping down and reaching for Remus's hand, pulling her wand from in between her breasts, and lighting the tip as she walked.

When they entered the tunnel, they didn't see anything, but they heard movement ahead of them, and then, clear as day came, "looks like the wild animals have decided to join us, lads!" _Sirius_ , Hermione thought with a shake of her head.

The couple quickly hurried down the path, in an attempt to catch up to their friends, and it wasn't too long before they came across the back of Peter.

"Nice of you to join us-" James called over his shoulder, "-I hope you didn't put your hands anywhere you shouldn't have Lupin. I'd hate to get rid of them, as you're my best mate and they're quite nice hands."

"Sod off, Jamie!" Hermione yelled, lip curling in disapproval, if only Remus would put his hands where she wanted him to. Of course, he was ever the gentleman, and always stopped things before their snogging session got too serious. He had yet to properly touch her boobs and it was getting increasingly frustrating.

The rest of their trek was done mostly in silence, and when they finally reached the worn, stone staircase, everyone was rearing and happy to get out of the enclosed space.

As they started getting further and further along, Draco slowed down since Hermione had warned of the trapdoor-and how if you weren't paying attention you could easily bang your head against it.

"I see it!" Draco called back, shining his light ahead of him, and they were all grateful that they would soon be able to breathe some fresh air-the air down here was stale and they were all a little sweaty due to the lack of it.

When they reached the top, Draco carefully pushed it open, and climbed out.

They all followed suit, and soon they were all standing in the storeroom under Honeyduke's.

"Right, Draco, you take James and Sirius first. They'll be the most antsy," Hermione commanded, already bending down to silently and carefully shut the trapdoor; the top of it blended in with the rest of the dusty looking floor, and fit back seamlessly in place.

The storeroom wasn't terribly big, with boxes and other assorted objects piled along the walls, and the only important feature to any of them, was the staircase that led out of here.

Hermione waited as Draco disappeared with James and Sirius under the Cloak, coming back a few minutes for Remus and Peter.

Hermione could hear cheerful noises coming from above her, and the floorboards creaking under the weight of the wix above.

She was lost in thought when Draco's head appeared out of thin air, and she clamped a hand over her mouth to stop from squealing.

She narrowed her eyes at him as he stifled a light chuckle, lifting the Cloak and gesturing that she join him under it. When she did, she pinched his side, satisfied at his low curse, she jerked her head towards the creaky, old stairs that led to the shop itself.

Hermione held her breath as they reached the top of the stairs, and she continued to do so as they ducked and weaved between the customers that were grabbing some candy before the shop closed and all the villagers went to the square to have a bonfire as they did every Halloween.

Thankfully they got out of the shop without any issues, with the bell on the door ringing even though appearances made it seem like there was no one there. Everyone had been too consumed in their own business to notice anything out of the ordinary.

Hermione took in a deep inhale of fresh hair and greedily let it fill up her lungs. So grateful for it, that she simply let Draco guide her without paying their surroundings much mind.

Draco led Hermione round the side of the shop and towards a gaggle of trees that the others were hiding behind.

Hermione gracefully tugged the Cloak off of them, handing it to Draco for safekeeping, before turning to the other boys.

"So what's the plan? We sneak into the Three Broomsticks and use their floo?" Sirius asked.

Hermione and Draco shared a look, before saying simultaneously, "we're going to apparate."

"We can't apparate, we don't even start learning how until next ye-" Remus started before he cut himself off. "You both can, can't you?"

Hermione shrugged and Draco grinned smugly, "you bet your sweet arse we can, Moony."

"Are there any other hidden talents that you both have?" James asked with a raised eyebrow, surprised that his siblings hadn't shared this information with him at least.

"Dunno," Hermione shrugged, more cavalierly this time. She knew they were risking things apparating out of Hogsmeade since they still had the ruddy trace on them, but she figured that it was such a busy night for all of Wizarding Society that no one would be looking for any underage magic use.

 _I suppose that's one way Dumbledore wanted to keep us in check_ , Hermione thought wryly. The trace. As soon as they'd been registered as students, and adopted by Charlus and Dorea, the stupid thing had come into effect.

"Right, I'll take Remus and Peter-" Hermione announced, "but first, Sirius if you would."

Sirius's brow crinkled in confusion before understanding dawned on his face. "Oh, right!"

Hermione hated to admit it, but even with all of her experience, Sirius was naturally gifted at Transfiguration, such that it all came easily to him, and also better than her...or almost better than her.

Sirius made quick work of his job, altering all of their faces so they all looked a wee bit older. Just old enough to get into any party they wanted without question.

"Right, everyone ready?" James asked, and everyone responded with their various expressions of agreement.

Hermione's face was still tingling from the magic but she shook it off, and grabbed onto Remus and Peter.

"I warn you, it can be a bit uncomfortable the first couple times, and I'm fucking serious about this, don't let go of us. I don't want you splinched in half or left hurt somewhere in between Scotland and London.

"You guys can side along apparate that far?" Remus asked in wonder.

Hermione didn't answer that, she simply gripped both boys tighter, "you know where to go," she said as she nodded at Draco. Then she closed her eyes tightly and focused. It may have been a while since she had properly apparated, but it was like working from muscle memory. Her body swiftly took over.

With two large cracks that splintered and cracked through the air, the Marauders disappeared from the cold Autumn weather in Scotland and arrived in the damp, slightly rainy heart of Muggle London.

Hermione held onto both boys as they landed, albeit a bit shakily in the middle of an out of the way alleyway.

She grimaced and ducked out of the way as Peter vomitted violently in front of him. Remus merely held his head in his hands, he too looked as if he might be sick, but he slowly got a hold of himself.

Hermione reached into the tiny little pocket that she had stored some emergency things in-she'd sewn it into the costume herself and added an undetectable extension charm in it. From it she pulled a bottle of water and a small container of Altoids. They should help with the stomach issues and freshen up everyone's breath.

Sirius and James thankfully also all held their dinner down, but Hermione gave them water and mints anyways.

They could already hear rambunctious yelling and sounds of loud music.

They all walked out onto the sidewalk, and it was madness, but in a good way. They blended right in, and they kind of just followed the crowd of teenagers in front of them.

Hermione bumped into a girl that couldn't be much older than her, "shit, I'm sorry!" Hermione exclaimed as the girl's handbag hit the ground and spilled open. Hermione quickly squatted down to help the girl pick up the things that had flown out of the bag, and when Hermione's gaze moved upwards-the girl's lipstick, makeup mirror and a couple packets of condoms in her outstretched hand-her heart stopped in her chest.

She _knew_ that face. Even with a blonde, crazy haired wig on, and wearing a tight little costume that she would _never_ have pictured her in. Hermione knew it. Knew her. Of course she did.

"Thank you so much!" The girl exclaimed, hastily taking the things back in the purse.

"No problem," Hermione responded, but she felt a bit out of it. This was simply _bizarre._ Hermione stood up in a daze, blinking rapidly as she took in the girl's bright red lipstick and the fact that there were _condoms_ in her bag. _At least she's being safe_ , Hermione thought absently.

The girl stood up, her warm brown eyes twinkling away and she smiled gratefully at Hermione before running to catch up to a group of girls that was heading the same way.

"Are you okay?" Draco whispered in her ear, his slender fingers moving to hold onto Hermione's upper arm.

Hermione tipped her mouth to his ear and said, still slightly wigged out, "I think I just met my Mother."


	49. Halloween Party Part II

**Hello hello, my darlings!**

 **I've been trying to write this chapter pretty much since I posted the last one, but it simply wasn't co-operating. I've slowly been chipping away at it when inspiration strikes, and now I can finally close the doc (it's been open for weeks).**

 **This chapter is rather long, so I'm sorry for that, there's also a great deal of it in Peter's POV. The only person who doesn't have a POV in this chapter actually is Sirius. I really hope you all like this, and I am shell shocked by the fact that there's almost 600 reviews on this story. I never thought I'd get anywhere near that number of reviews on anything. Just thank you.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **This chapter is for Henny and Jules, thank you both for being constant lights in my life xxx**

* * *

 _Previously…_

 _The girl stood up, her warm brown eyes twinkling away and she smiled gratefully at Hermione before running to catch up to a group of girls that was heading the same way._

 _"Are you okay?" Draco whispered in her ear, his slender fingers moving to hold onto Hermione's upper arm._

 _Hermione tipped her mouth to his ear and said, still slightly wigged out, "I think I just met my Mother."_

* * *

The loud purr of an engine on the street beside them snapped Hermione out of her daze, and she found her gaze falling on Sirius. The raven haired boy was a few feet in front of her, and he was staring at the motorcycle that was slowly driving past them-Hermione glanced to her left, saw that the rider's entire head was covered with their black helmet, and that the visor was down.

The rider glanced out at the street in front of them on their right, and saw that there were no oncoming cars, and easily slid out of the line of traffic in front of them, speeding off into the distance.

"I think I just came a little," Sirius murmured and Hermione snorted loudly in response. Sirius was ridiculous. She gave it a day tops before he was hounding the Muggleborns for information on motorcycles, how he could obtain one, and how to use it. Lily would probably be the first to suffer the barrage of questions bound to spring forth from him.

"Well, what now? Where do we go?" James asked loud enough so that they could all hear, and instinctively they all moved in closer in order to discuss things better.

"F-Follow the others?" Peter suggested, pointing at all of the teenagers that were walking along the pavement on their right-the Marauders were facing out onto the street at the moment. The other teenagers all looked a little older, and Hermione had half a mind to transfigure all their features to add a few years onto them, but with their costumes she didn't think it necessary.

Hermione gnawed on her bottom lip in as she contemplated Peter's suggestion, running through all of the different scenarios and how this could play out. They _had_ come out to have fun, she just wasn't sure it was the best idea to go to a massive party. She glanced around at her companions, saw that they were all patiently waiting on her. Hermione thought about it for a moment more and then shrugged. _Fuck it._

"Let's go," Hermione said whilst nodding, lacing her fingers through Remus's. Answering cheers and bright smiles ensued immediately, and Sirius and James smoothly led the charge, throwing their arms around each other's shoulders, whilst Peter and Draco took the middle-both talking about the various costumes that they saw-and Hermione snuggled into her wizard's side.

Thankfully they didn't have to walk too far before they turned off the main road and followed everyone into a nice neighbourhood, closer to the outskirts of London really-around Southend and Brentwood from what she could see. Though she could be wrong. There was a distant hum of music that got louder and louder with every step.

It really did have some nice townhouses, with nice, neat brickwork, well kept front yards, not to mention that the sense of community was in the air. How a party was being held in a place like this she didn't know, but most of the house's windows were also dark, so perhaps they were all at the party themselves.

At the end of the road was a vast house, with music powerfully pouring out of all of the open windows and front door-which was wide open and an sea of people were moving through it every moment.

Hermione stared at the house before her, the booming music was a touch harsher on her heightened hearing than she had expected, and she wondered how it was for the others. She took a sweeping glance at all of them, but they all seemed unaffected. Remus also seemed to be doing just fine, but she squeezed his hand nonetheless. Even in the darkness his eyes shone as they moved to meet hers; they were alight with awe, and she merely smiled and happily shook her head.

Even though the air outside was crisp, as soon as they got inside, warmth spread across Hermione's skin instantly-some of her curls became damp with sweat and clung to her nape.

Hermione stood on her tiptoes, trying to see better, but all she could see was the wall of people moving in front of her. There was a closed door a few feet in front of the front door, to the left was a flight of stairs that were packed with people standing or sitting, most of them surrounded by thick smoke. Hermione could taste it from here, and she scrunched up her nose. _Where's the liquor?_

A corridor veered off to the right, and Hermione tightened her grip on Remus's hand before tugging him after her.

Flashing lights. Yellow. Green. Blue. Purple. Red. Pink. It was magical how the lights danced across the thrumming, tightly packed bodies.

She saw lots of bottles, and some pints being shared about, she also caught sight of some of the hard stuff. She was sure they'd be able to find some drinks somehow.

Part of her-the animalistic part-wanted nothing more than to flee. There were too many people, it was deafening, and on top of it all the air itself was sticky and hot.

The other part, a bigger part, wanted nothing more than to just dive in and _let go_. To not worry about anything for once.

Hermione inhaled deeply, and peered over her shoulder at Remus before pulling him into the crowd with her. His eyes snapped wide open, and he looked slightly uncertain.

Hermione grinned crookedly, letting go of his hand and linking her hands behind his neck, pressing herself up against him, and then she let the music move her. Remus's eyes only widened further as her hips swayed and as she started grinding on him, but to his credit, it didn't take him too long before his hands were on her arse and he was trying to move with her.

Hermione glanced to her right to find the others, saw James getting pulled down into a kiss by some random girl, and could only shake her head. _Let them enjoy themselves, they deserve it_ , Hermione thought before she swivelled back to face her wizard, and she snaked her fingers into his short hair before leaning up and claiming his mouth.

* * *

James watched as Hermione and Remus went straight for the crowd, and he swallowed thickly. He could do this, he'd just need to find a girl that looked nice and he could go from there. It was a brilliant plan.

James stepped forward in an effort to execute said plan, when a petite, brown haired girl bumped into him.

What she was dressed as, he had no idea, all he knew was that it was short and tight. He'd thought Hermione's had been bad. The girl's dark brown hair was in two high pigtails, and she narrowed her eyes at him for a moment.

The girl then reached up and pushed his mask up, and a lazy smile grew on her face as she did. "You're cute," she said airily, reaching up to grab either side of his face with her small hands and short, thick fingers. Before he could process what was happening, her lips were on his, and her tongue was in his mouth.

 _Fuck. Where do I put my hands? Where? Is there a right position, or somewhere that's universally acceptable. Shit. Why were hands invented? Useless pieces of meat._

He didn't get a chance to figure it out since she pulled back sharply, the same lazy smile still printed on her face. The girl let out a soft giggle, wobbly stepping to the side and patting his cheek.

"My first kiss," James mumbled to himself as she sauntered away, slight horror painted his features as the last few moments sunk in. He'd just been forcefully kissed, it felt a little like he'd been violated. With a shudder, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

It felt strange to kiss someone that smelt and tasted like alcohol, not consenting to said kiss, and then not being sure if she did either since she had stumbled sideways as she turned to leave. He hadn't kissed anyone prior to this...interaction, so he didn't have a point of reference to what it was like to kiss a sober person, but he definitely didn't know how to feel about it. It just didn't feel _right_.

James glanced around him, and he noticed that Sirius was already being hounded by females, Peter and Draco had moved off to the side and were gesturing into the crowd. James was about to join them, when he heard a loud shout and his name. He angled his head back at Sirius, who was watching him expectantly and beckoning him to come. Sirius tucked his shoulder length hair behind his ears, and grinned when one of the girls grabbed onto his arm.

His first kiss may not have been anything like what he would have wanted, but he was here to enjoy himself. So enjoy himself he would. Maybe he'd find a girl to talk to-if one could talk in such a place-and have a proper kiss, that both parties had agreed to. He nodded his head, that sounded like a good plan, better than the first.

With that in mind-and a watchful eye for any other inebriated females-he strode towards Sirius intending on doing just that.

* * *

It was all so loud, so very, _very_ loud. He suddenly felt terribly small, and part of him wanted to shift to get out of here. To sneak away whilst everyone else was preoccupied.

He shook his head, no, he was here to have a good time and to be with his friends. _Speaking of my friends, where are they?_ Peter thought as he properly looked around him. A boy bumped into him-which startled Peter, and he was grateful for how loud it was in that moment, since he let out a soft squeak upon impact. The tall boy glanced over his shoulder long enough to say something, or mouth something, Peter wasn't sure what it was, but it looked an awful lot like _sorry, mate_. So he simply smiled in reply.

Gathering his wits, he wiped his hands down the front of his costume. Remus and Hermione were snogging and dancing-which didn't surprise him in the least. His mocha brown eyes, peppered with a dash of cinnamon coloured flecks slowly panned to the right, and he spotted Sirius chatting up two birds, and James was shaking his head-as if trying to rid himself of some inner turmoil-as he strode towards Sirius. Peter also noted that his mask was gone. _Weird. He had it a second ago._

Peter's brow puckered. Hermione, Remus, Sirius, James. Where was Draco? Surely he'd gone off to mingle as well, though perhaps he hadn't since Marlene isn't here. Maybe he went to go find a drink. Or a girl was hitting on him already, and he was trying to steer her away. Peter was so lost in his own thoughts and theories, that when a deep voice spoke loudly close to his right ear-in order for him to hear them over the blasting bass of the...what were they called, dammit, um, speakers!-he flinched severely.

"You want to go find something to drink?"

Peter's gaze swung to see who was talking to him, and his eyes widened as he took in the dark, unruly locks, grey eyes and familiar face of one of his best mates. _Why was Draco still here?_

Peter noticed that Draco's eyebrow was cocked as he patiently waited for an answer, and Peter rushed to say, "yea!" Nodding earnestly.

Draco angled his head back at the crowd, narrowing his eyes. There were a few moments that lapsed with no movement on the Potter's part, and then like lightning, a crooked grin lit up his face.

Draco turned back to Peter and leaned in, speaking loud enough so that Peter could hear him-though it took all of Peter's concentration, "I spotted our guy, follow me!"

The urge to escape hadn't left yet, nor had the urge to make himself smaller, more inconspicuous, less noticeable. Which is why he began to chew on his bottom lip, his hand falling to his pocket where his wand was stashed, and he slid his hand inside, if only to feel the comfort of the short and slightly curved piece of wood.

Peter merely nodded, withdrew his hand from his pocket, and hugged his arms to his sides as he followed closely behind Draco-who was parting the crowd with what looked like elegant ease. Perhaps it's because Draco was so attractive, everyone wanted to look at him. Draco's focus however, didn't waver, not even when a redhead tried to plant herself firmly in the road and attempted poorly to get Draco's attention.

Draco glanced down at her, snorted, and then pushed her out of the way with the length of his devil's trident. The corners of Peter's lips twitched upwards at that, and he didn't feel as uncomfortable for a moment. Not only had Draco managed to keep the stupid trident from the time they left Hogwarts, he'd just used it to push a girl away; which sent a clear message that he _definitely_ didn't want to touch her.

The lights flashed red as Draco started them back on his path, and Peter couldn't help but think that Draco did look demonic in the light-a little like the beasts and monsters his Father used to tell him about when he was younger to make sure he behaved.

They finally emerged on the other side of the crowd, and Draco stopped in front of a long table, with a dude pouring a clear liquid out of one of the larger bottles-it caught the light as it fell through the air into the plastic cups, and Peter found himself mesmerized.

His tongue darted out his mouth to wet his dry lips, and whilst Draco leaned across the table and spoke to the dude-who frankly looked a bit scary with all the tattoos that lined his left arm and the fact that fake blood was covering his face-he glanced around him, and saw Hermione and Remus emerge from the crowd in the distance, from the far left side of the room.

Peter was about to wave them over, when a voice in his ear said, "don't." Peter saw that it was Draco out of his peripherals, and he also spotted the vague outline of his clenched jaw. Peter scrunched up his nose and understanding dawned on him as he saw Remus and Hermione laugh and duck down a dark corridor.

 _They're probably going to snog, and do...other stuff_ , Peter mused, but the thought was gone as quickly as it had come, since Draco tapped his shoulder with the side of the blue plastic cup.

Peter nodded in gratitude since it was easier than trying to shout his thanks, and accepted the cup. He took a whiff-his lip puckered, his nose scrunched up as the strong taste made its way through his sensory system.

He couldn't imagine that it tasted any good, if _that's_ how it smelled.

Peter took a small breath, and then raised the cup to his lips, closing his eyes as he tilted the cup up and the clear liquid ran into his mouth and then slid down his throat. It _burned_. It scorched a path inside of him as it travelled through his system, but it wasn't as bad as the Firewhisky that Sirius kept on hand. It didn't taste nearly as horrible as it smelt either.

Peter opened his eyes, taking another sip of the drink as he met Draco's gaze over the rim of the cup-that had blurred in its proximity to his face.

Draco looked completely at ease. The next few minutes languidly passed as Draco downed the rest of his drink, whereas Peter was only halfway done his.

As Draco turned back to the guy to get more liquor, a girl purposefully bumped into him, eyes wide, lips pouting as she leaned forward and showed off her scantily clad breasts.

"I'm so sorry!" Peter heard her say clearly, she was obviously pissed already, or unnaturally loud. His face twisted in annoyance. "I reckon I should get you a drink as an apology!"

Draco coldly gave her a once over, his lips pursed, "I reckon you should go away."

Peter almost choked on his drink, but managed to take a deep breath and he turned to his right and saw a girl looking worriedly at the one Draco had just rejected.

Draco's eyes moved to see where Peter was looking, and it was understanding struck him violently. He blinked a few times before he mouthed, "go for it."

Peter tried to swallow, but his mouth suddenly felt too dry. _Go talk to her?_ Peter pondered, _no way. She's way too pretty_.

The girl was a few feet shorter than Peter, with bright, sparkly red shoes, her brown hair was parted down the middle and tied into two ponytails-her hair itself looked as if it had been curled-and a sky blue dress worn over a short sleeved white blouse.

She had a small but attractive shaped mouth that was currently pursed in worry, bright red lipstick painted across it. Dark brown eyes-or at least that's what it looked like in the light, though, everything is a touch darker in here, and she had a cute round face.

Apparently his brain hadn't gotten the memo, and his feet began to move of their own accord. He was no longer in his body, it was if his mouth was no longer his to control. Before he knew it, he was right beside the girl and he said (loud enough that it caught her attention, and that she could hear), "do you want to dance?"

The girl looked startled for a second, eyes growing exponentially wider by the second, her cheeks dusted red, "I-I have to stay with my friend-"

"Gosh Elizabeth, just dance with him already. I'm fine," her friend said dismissively, waving Elizabeth away as she recommenced her lustful glances at Draco and trying to get some sort of reaction.

Peter shared a quick look with Draco, who rolled his eyes and subtlety waved him away. _Translation, he can handle the crazy girl._

Peter quickly put down his cup, and then wiped his slightly clammy hands on his pants before taking her small hand in his.

It didn't feel real as he led her onto the dance floor. Confidence was bursting, oozing and pouring out of him.

It didn't feel real when she pushed back his mask as they danced.

It didn't feel real as she batted her long eyelashes at him, and smiled easily.

It didn't feel real when she slanted her lips across his, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself against him. He hugged her close to him, as they slowed down to a gentle sway.

It didn't feel real when she dragged him off the dance floor to the sidelines, to a couch. Pushing him onto it, and then hiking her skirt up as she climbed into his lap, one leg on either side of him.

It didn't feel real as he saw stars, and snogged a lovely girl.

It didn't feel real, surely this was James or Sirius's thing. Maybe even Draco's. Never him. He wasn't the guy that girls snogged heavily on a couch, at some rich Muggle kid's party.

It didn't feel real, but oh did it feel so good.

* * *

 _Good. I'm glad he's enjoying himself_ , Draco grinned proudly as he watched the girl surge forward and plant her lips on Peter's.

The moment was ruined however when he heard the grating voice of the girl-Elizabeth's- friend droning on as she tried to shove her voluminous breast as close to his face as she could. He'd been dutifully ignoring her, and you would have thought that she'd get the picture and leave.

Draco merely glanced down at her with a cruel sneer.

She let out a soft peep, and then a large, seductive-he assumed that's what she was trying to do-grin spread across her face. _Oh. She's one of those types._

Figuring that the only way out of this was to make his presence scarce, he asked the dude for another drink, and did just that.

Holding his drink slightly above his head to avoid knocking it into anyone, he decided to brave the crowd once more.

The girl called out for him, and tried to follow him through the thick crowd, but the blaring music eventually drowned out her voice as he got farther away.

Draco emerged on the other side of the room, and found an empty space not too far from the door. He sagged against against the wall, one arm lazily rested on top of his trident as he leaned it against him, the other holding the drink that he was slowly nursing.

"You alone?" A deep, robust voice asked on his left, and Draco flinched lightly. The itch to grab his wand and leave flared up momentarily, but then he peered at the source of the sound and relaxed. It was just a an friendly Muggle, but a Muggle nonetheless. Sudden noises and movements still set him on edge, even after all these years.

The Muggle wasn't dressed up, or it didn't look like it. He was wearing some close fit black trousers, black italian leather-Draco could always tell-dress shoes, and a white button down shirt with the top two buttons undone. _Now what does he want?_

"Or?" The guy said slowly, thick, bushy brown eyebrows disappearing into the messy mocha brown curls on his head. Bright blue eyes were staring at him in interest.

"I'm with my friends, but they've...all gone off somewhere," Draco said, and then realised how pathetic that sounded, so he added on, "I kind of wanted a moment alone."

"Ah. Well I came alone, hoping to find a cute guy or two...but that has been failing miserably," the guy shrugged cavalierly.

 _A guy or two..._ the thought rolled around in his head, trying to find a place to put itself. Trying to fit in, to click, and thus make sense. It took Draco a few seconds longer than it should have, shamefully long.

When Draco met the other guy's eyes again, he saw the amusement dancing in them.

"Don't worry pretty boy. I can tell you don't play for my team," the guy laughed. Draco found himself moving closer, if only to hear him better.

"Then...if you don't mind me asking, why are are you over here?" Draco asked, but it wasn't meant in a nasty or rude way, more like curious and perplexed way.

It must have shown on Draco's face, since the guy only said, "you looked like better company than the rest of these sorry sods."

For the first time since coming to the party, Draco found himself laughing. A pure, hearty laugh.

"I'm Draco," Draco said with a grin, holding his trident in the crook of his elbow as he held out his hand.

The guy took it with a warm smile, and firmly pumped it twice, "I'm Jackson."

It may not have been how he envisioned his night going, but Jackson was funny and good company. Time flew by, and before he knew it he spotted Hermione and Remus emerging from the crowd-both looking mussed and irritatingly happy with themselves.

Jackson followed Draco's line of sight, "she the girl you fancy? Who's that bloke with her?"

Draco laughed, shaking his head. Fuck, if Jackson only had any idea about the history Hermione and he had. "Nah. That's my sister, and her boyfriend, he's also one of my best mates.

Jackson raised an eyebrow, "am I allowed to say that he's fucking fit, and that if your sister and him ever break up...I'd definitely be his rebound."

"What makes you think he wouldn't break it off? That makes it sound a little like he'll be the one that gets dumped...or maybe just like you'd wanna take him for a spin."

"I didn't even mean that, but now that you mention it...yea, I can see that. She's fucking devastating mate, she looks like a storm, like she would rip you to shreds if you piss her off," Jackson cocked an eyebrow.

"If that isn't the truth, I don't know what is," Draco chuckled dryly.

"I would have sex and cuddle him so hard though, just y'know, to clarify," Jackson smirked.

"I didn't have any doubts," Draco smiled. Internally, however, his mind was already drifting away as he watched Hermione get sandwiched between Remus and Sirius. _A storm, huh. That she is. That she is._

* * *

Remus didn't know how many drinks he had, but his head was spinning. He also didn't know how drinking affected _Moony_ , but the wolf currently seemed to be completely silent, dormant, sleeping.

The flashing lights began to dance and everything except for Hermione and Sirius blurred out of focus.

How the witch ended up between the both of them, with both wizards grinding on her, he would never know.

Hermione had one hand reaching behind her head and grasped onto his nape-her fingers threaded through the short hair there, and the other was thrown over Sirius's shoulder.

Everything else from there was a blur of motion, sounds, and smells.

In the future when he tried to think about what happened after that, everything was hazy, as if a layer of film was covering it from view. Some parts were clearer than others. Grabbing Peter, supporting James's drunken arse, Sirius's rambunctious laughter as he raised the flask he had tucked into the inside pocket of his jacket whilst he toasted the stars. Hermione's soothing voice and vanilla kisses. Draco's snark as he practically carried all of James's weight on his own-he had stopped to say goodbye to some bloke whose face was way too smudged, and if Remus ever saw him again, he wouldn't recognize him at all.

What he did remember was what happened when they got back to the Castle.

How they got back, he wasn't entirely sure. He did know there was a lot of walking involved, and he could have sworn they just waltzed in through the front doors, into the Entrance Hall and past the Great Hall. He couldn't be sure though.

Frank woke up as they all tumbled into their dorm noisily. How they didn't get caught on their way there is a miracle in itself. He groggily asked them how their night went, and Sirius declared that it was amazing, and _bloody brilliant, mate_. Frank smiled broadly and said sleepily, "maybe next time I'll come...and we can bring the others, like Alice and Lily."

Remus doesn't recall if anyone said anything after that, only that James passed out cold as soon as his body hit his bed, and he mumbled Lily's name in his sleep.

Remus crawled into bed, and Hermione immediately followed suit, settling herself under the sheets with him. He fell asleep that night with Hermione in his arms, warm and exhausted.

He wasn't asleep for long before he was jolted awake by loud chatter. Hermione roused beside him, throwing the Invisibility Cloak that she had held onto on, and her warmth left him in a flurry of flustered motion.

Everyone else may not have been able to hear her soft footsteps as she crept out, but he did.

He peeked his head through the curtains, blinking blearily as a warm yellow light caught his eye. It was radiating from a black oil lamp, and Remus's eyes travelled upwards to see its owner. McGonagall.

Wait. Did she know they snuck out? If she did then she would have waited until the morning, and then publicly scolded them at breakfast. In the classy way that only she could.

The voices sounded distressed, what the _fuck_ was going on?

He raised a hand to rub the sleep and exhaustion out of his eyes, trying to lean on the curtain, and immediately falling sideways through the soft fabric barrier; his arms flailing out to grab onto something, anything. Remus's fingers closed around the cotton curtains.

A sharp ripping sound ensued, and next he knew, he was lying on the cold ground holding his head, bits of his curtain strewn across him.

McGonagall made a noise-one whose meaning he couldn't discern-and her cold, slender and slightly wrinkled hands were on his arm as she bent down beside him.

"What happened?" Remus mumbled, grimacing as he sat up.

His vision finally cleared, and he noticed that he was much closer to McGonagall than he originally thought. Her features were twisted into severe lines of concern.

"I'm afraid to say Mister Lupin...there's been an incident at the Ministry."

"An incident?" Remus asked in confusion, the gears in his head turning far slower than usual, as if they were moving through thick sludge.

"I need to take you lot to St. Mungo's."


	50. Only The Beginning

**Hello hello my darlings!**

 **I got some really exciting news this morning, and it only made me want to finish up this chapter as soon as I could. Fall Through Time got nominated for the "Wait, Granger. I even put a bow on it" Winter 2017 Dramione Fanfiction Awards. Which is insane and I still can't believe it is actually happening.**

 **You can vote here** **:** **htt*ps:/*/*docs*.*google*.com*/for*ms/*d/e*/1FAI*pQLSdl*uGZR8*KgrLbd*EVtD*2-sBuQH*sVqCgr2aO*iJRito4*cH7nx*4SQ/viewf*orm*?c=0* &w=1** **(just remove the * since ffnet doesn't like outside links).**

 **Also, 600 reviews! I feel so blessed right now and I still can't wrap my head around it. Seriously, thank you all for reading this story. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **Hammylammy, you guessed what was going to happen in this chapter so kudos to you my dear! ;p**

* * *

Hermione's head was pounding, her temple throbbing and there was a tiny, persistent black spot in the outer corner of her vision in her left eye.

She'd managed to strip off her costume, toss it under her bed, scramble over to her dresser-yanking open the middle drawer-and to fumble around to find a nightie in record timing. Hermione internally made a noise of triumph as she found one, hastily pulling it over her head she dove through her curtains and quickly settled herself under her covers.

Then she waited, chest heaving, eyes wide open. Each second moved tortuously slow, dragging its feet and taking its sweet time.

There was a soft click, and the door creaked open softly, light footsteps moved towards Hermione's bed and she shut her eyes instantly-steadying and slowing her breathing.

Her curtains began to rustle, and she fought the sudden urge to scratch her scalp. She remained absolutely still. The soft and gentle way Minerva reached down and began to shake Hermione's shoulders took her by surprise-why she didn't know, McGonagall was a fierce lioness that took care of her cubs. It was one of the reasons why she'd always loved and looked up to the woman.

"Wake up, Miss Potter," McGonagall murmured softly, and Hermione's eyes fluttered open only to be greeted with a sad smile.

"Professor?" Hermione rasped out, her throat raw from singing along to songs that her parents raised her on, and yelling in general to be heard over the blasting music.

"Wake up my dear...I'm sorry to say that there has been an incident," McGonagall said gently, one hand moving to stroke Hermione cheek.

Hermione moved to sit up, and McGonagall stepped back and straightened out so that she wasn't in the way.

"What happened?" Hermione asked calmly, not sure how her voice wasn't betraying the way her insides were screaming and ripping apart with worry and dread.

"It seems to be the work of-"

"Voldemort," Hermione said without hesitating, and didn't realise how strange it was for her to know or say his name until she glanced up at McGonagall and saw how ashen it was. Her Professor looked entirely taken aback, if not slightly perturbed.

Then a flicker of light flashed in McGonagall's eyes and she whispered gently, "you know how this all ends…" McGonagall's mouth was parted, as if she wanted to continue, but then her lips pressed together tightly and she nodded curtly at Hermione.

"From what the Ministry official told me over the floo, it appears to be a public statement of some sort, a show of power so to speak."

"He likes that-" Hermione started, but then her throat began to tighten, and it felt as if the air was being actively robbed from her lungs.

McGonagall must have noticed something was off, and she placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, her face flooded with concern.

Hermione felt the pressure lessen _slowly_ and greedily gulped in air the first chance she got. She clamped her eyes shut, raising her hands and pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes.

"The Vow," McGonagall stated coldly, silent fury radiating off of her skin. "I never should have helped him do it."

Hermione sighed heavily, rubbing her temples, "at least he means well."

"He could mean well all he wants, there are certain things you do not do," McGonagall huffed as Hermione got out of bed, and headed to the right of the room back to her dresser-that she noticed was currently open, she hadn't remembered to shut it. Oh well. She doubted McGonagall herself had made note of an open drawer in a teenage girl's bedroom.

"Trust me, Professor….there are much worse things," Hermione said as she shoved the middle drawer closed and tugged open the second drawer by the two round handles. She rifled through it for a few moments and withdrew a pair of James's blue plaid pyjama bottoms and one of Remus's jumpers-both items of clothing that she had appropriated.

Hermione stripped off her nightgown, and tossed it into the clothes hamper that she had next to her dresser. She stood there in the nude, but she strangely wasn't shy or embarrassed like she thought. Plus she knew that McGonagall had probably already turned away.

"Miss Potter."

"Yes, Professor?"

"I'll take the boys to my office and you can use my floo network to get to St. Mungo's."

A sharp pain shot through her heart at the mention of the hospital, but she licked her dry lips and responded with, "okay, Professor. I'll be there in a minute."

McGonagall's footfalls were soft and hurried as she left the dorm. Hermione glanced around and noticed that none of the other girls had been roused at any point-they hadn't even made a peep.

Outwardly she was quite calm, but internally she was a raging sea of nerves, fear and anxiety.

It was a handful of minutes before she had gotten dressed and exited the Common Room through the Portrait hole.

Hermione tried to think of anything but about what could have happened at the Ministry. It had to be Charlus. He must have been working late.

Hermione clenched her fists as she walked, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. She had been partying, drinking and getting frisky with her boyfriend whilst her Father was getting attacked.

Part of her knew that it wasn't her fault, and that she shouldn't feel guilty, but that did not dissuade the wave of guilt that was rolling around in the pit of her stomach.

 _No. It is my fault though,_ Hermione told herself. _I could have done something about all of this, I could have saved everyone. I could...I could fix it._

All of the reasons-like jeopardizing Harry and her other friends' existence-suddenly got pushed aside by the pressing need to save her parents.

Her heart was being ripped into two, who did she save? She needed to talk to Draco.

* * *

Sterile white walls. The bitter smell of medicine, and whatever unique smell that always clung to the very fabric of hospitals filled her senses. The lights along the walls were too bright, too sharp.

This couldn't be real.

She hadn't been here in years, she had held onto the desperate hope she wouldn't need to come back for even longer.

For some reasons she couldn't hear any sound, she barely felt Remus's hand slip into hers. Her feet were gliding across the ground.

This had to be a nightmare, had to be. She wondered why she wasn't crying still. Perhaps it's because her mind had entered a state of denial. All external sensations suddenly didn't exist.

She was simply walking, letting Remus guide her.

He stopped in front of a cream door on their right.

Hermione's eyes followed Remus's hand as he closed it around the shiny silver doorknob and twisted it.

The sound of the hinges squeaking was buried under an ocean of white noise that was buzzing in her ears led her into the room, and in a rush, all of the surrounding noise flooded back into her system, and there he was. His thin bed was pushed against the wall adjacent to the door, the pure white sheets were grinning up at her, and tucked neatly around his body.

"Dorea, I told you I'm fine," Charlus insisted.

He was sitting up, talking, and even though he was a little pale, he looked okay. Hermione almost collapsed in relief.

"Daddy," Hermione cried, the tears spilling out now, racing out of her eyes. She practically ran across the room to her Father's side.

Charlus looked up in surprise, his raven locks a messy mop and there were dark circles under his hazel eyes. After a moment, a warm smile spread across his face, and he opened his arms.

Hermione immediately went into his comforting embrace, her face buried against the cheap fabric of the hospital gown that he was wearing.

She almost missed the sharp intake of breath that he took in, and when she tried to move back, he tightened his grip. Hermione reluctantly accepted that he wasn't going to let go of her, even if he was in pain. Though she kept as much of her weight off of him as possible.

Hermione heard Dorea snort, and she turned her face enough so that she could see her Mother's worried expression.

Dorea Potter didn't get shaken or scared easily, but her eyes were brimming with fear. Her expression melted into one of annoyance in an instant.

"You are not fine. That's just the potions they shoved into you talking."

"They said they'll need to keep me for observation for three days, and then I can go home...and that I should take it easy for the next week or so." Charlus's voice rumbled in Hermione's ears through his chest, and she could picture his jolly smile in her mind.

Dorea gave him a pointed look, and turned to hug Draco as he joined her side.

Hermione heard James's voice from her right, "what happened?"

"There was...an incident. I got off lucky. Jorkins and a couple of the others were badly injured…" Charlus trailed off.

No one knew what to say to that, but they were all thankful that at least Charlus only had minor injuries.

"Who was it? Who would break into the Department of Mysteries?" Sirius was the one speaking now.

"Incompetent people saying they don't know who did it," Dorea grumbled, her lip curling in disgust. "Utter hogwash. They know exactly who did it. It was that bloke Voldemort and his _little_ followers who think that they're all that."

It was bizarre hearing the name from anyone other than Draco. Even if she had uttered it to McGonagall earlier, it was still strange. It still felt _wrong._

Hermione shot Draco a knowing look; his response was a small grimace.

"Dorea," Charlus said in a soft warning tone.

"No. Charlus. We need to let them know what's going on. They can't be ignorant of the conflict arising around them."

Charlus merely sighed, his fingers moving to stroke Hermione's back.

"There have been...things, incidents, since sometime in nineteen seventy, and there are some rumours that it may have started before that-" Dorea started, pausing to brush Draco's hair off of his forehead, "-and disappearances have begun, strange murders, not to mention unexplainable deaths amongst the Muggle populace."

Charlus took over, "some people have started to call his followers Death Eaters. Most people however have waved it all off, said it's all unrelated…but that couldn't be farther from the truth. Whatever is happening...I fear it's only beginning."

* * *

Almost an hour later, Hermione was being dragged by Draco into a Utilities closet a little ways down the hall.

When he closed the door, he threw up locking and silencing charms wandlessly whilst muttering the incantation under his breath.

They were plunged into darkness, and Hermione centred herself and partially transformed-changing her eyes to a honeyed colour. Immediately Draco came into focus, and she had to assume that he'd done the same since he didn't look as if he was straining his eyes in order to see her.

"No, Hermione. Whatever you're thinking. No." Draco said firmly, shaking his head adamantly.

"We have to find the horcruxes and end this," Hermione replied heatedly.

"No. What about Harry? Ron? Ginny? Luna? The twins or Percy? They all haven't been born yet. We can't just fuck with time as we please."

"Draco-"

"No. You okay with none of them ever existing? Pansy, Theo, Blaise. Poof. Gone. We have to think about this Hermione," Draco closed the space between them, holding her face in his hands.

Hermione stared up at him defiantly. We _have_ to do something," Hermione pressed.

"I agree, we should do something...but we haven't done _that_ up until now because we discussed that it's too unpredictable. We have no idea what the outcome would be…"

"Fucking-don't you think I know that!" Hermione screamed in frustration.

Draco remained irritatingly silent, carefully studying her, his thumbs stroking her cheeks soothingly.

Before she knew it, a short, bitter laugh bubbled out of her, "it's funny how we've both changed our tune...I want to, you don't."

"Hermione...there are so many unknowns, and what if we actually do end up drastically changing the future, and it makes things worse, not better. We have to be careful," Draco said gently.

Several moments passed, honey brown eyes locked on stormy grey ones. Draco sighed softly through his nostrils before pulling her to him. "We're going to be okay. We just need to spend as much time with them as we can...we'll figure something out Hermione."

Hermione sniffed loudly, nodding. Her eyes burned but she didn't have the energy left to cry. She sagged into him, loosely wrapping her arms around his lower back.

Draco's face was buried into the side of her neck, his arms holding as if she was precious. It made her feel loved and safe. Hermione always knew she was safe with him, that he would be there for her. Without fail.

How long they stayed like that she didn't know, but she could finally breathe properly, for the first time since they had found out that something had happened at the Ministry.

Draco pulled away first, "we should get back. Mum and the others will wonder where we are."

Hermione nodded, reaching up to pat his cheek affectionately before turning and dismantling Draco's charms.

As she twisted the knob she shifted her eyes back to normal.

Hermione couldn't help the yawn that escaped her mouth, turning to the left as she covered her mouth. She felt Draco right behind her, and her eyes fell upon her Mother who was now coming out of Charlus's room. A bright smile lit up Dorea's face upon seeing them, but it was quickly replaced with confusion.

Hermione didn't know why until it was too late. She didn't know why until a hand gently touched her shoulder. By the time she knew, there was nothing she could do about it.

She would later curse herself for being so tired, for her senses being dulled by a night of drinking and exhaustion.

In that moment, she could do nothing as the sucking feeling burst from her bellybutton and the familiar pull of apparation washed over her. Then she was forcefully pulled from existence with a loud crack.

It didn't help that the hand on her shoulder felt kind, and it most certainly didn't help that she was almost positive she knew who it belonged to.

* * *

 **I felt like I should mention that I often respond to guest reviews on my tumblr, and I often submit your lovely reviews to our-little-gratitude-jar as well. I'm going to try and respond to all the reviews I can tonight, and you don't have to vote, but it would make me happy if you did.**

 **It's honestly just an honour to have been nominated at all.**

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	51. Vows and Lemons

**Hello, hello for the second day in a row ;)**

 **The muse apparently likes me, and has finally decided to give me the words for FTT. Until now I've known what these last few chapters would consist of, but I didn't have the words.**

 **OMIGOSH, thank you all so much for your support, reviews and overall being such lovely darlings. I am honestly so grateful, I can't stress that enough. Thank you.**

 **Oh yea, here's the link to vote for me in Dramione Winter Awards again, I messed up when I first put it on yesterday's chapter, but this link will definitely work. This is just in case you wanted to, but the link didn't work: htt*ps:/*/*docs*.*google*.com*/for*ms/*d/e*/1FAI*pQLSdl*uGZR8*KgrLbd*EVtD*2-sBuQH*sVqCgr2aO*iJRito4*cH7nx*4SQ/viewf*orm*?c=0* &w=1 (just remove all the * because ffn doesn't like external links).**

 **I'm sorry, I am. I'll just throw it out there now.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **Credits to _habababa_ for asking if Draco went with Hermione, and I shall confirm now, yes, yes he did. As to all your other lovely questions about who took them, they'll be answered in this chapter *hearts***

 **For all of you xxx**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Friday, October 31st, 1975**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Albums Dumbledore's office**

 _The fresh scent of lemons drifted through the air, and the sound of a quill scratching across a piece of parchment could be heard from the other side of the room-that's how silent it was._

 _The owner of the quill reached up with his free hand to stroke the length of his long beard whilst consumed in deep thought._

Suddenly _the scratching stopped, and the easy manner in which he had been jotting down his paths of mental exploration halted, his pleasant expression twisted into a heavy frown and extreme puzzlement._

 _There was the familiar feeling that had occurred several times over the past few years, as if someone was picking and prodding gently at his brain, extracting the necessary information and bringing it rushing to the surface._

 _The wizard's eyes widened at this particular bit of data, it was more disturbing than any of the prior ones._

 _When he had originally sealed them all away, he hadn't taken into account that the recollections of his conversation with Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy would come back sporadically, and often with no warning nor context. This particular nugget of information spooked him, it shook him to his core; with Voldemort-Tom gaining power, it was imperative that nothing was done to jeopardize a future where they were victorious._

 _Carefully the old man placed his quill down beside his parchment, the unfinished thought blinking up at him. He slowly leaned back in his chair, deep in thought._ No, this would not do. He had to do something.

* * *

They hadn't had a choice. Hadn't even had time to react before he grabbed both of their shoulders and apparated them out of St. Mungo's.

A sharp pulling feeling erupted from behind Draco's navel, and it was if he was being violently spun through nothingness.

Then gravity slammed back into them, and he had to stumble forward a step to get ahold of himself.

Draco was pressing the heels of his palms to his closed eyes, and multicoloured spots were beginning to dance across the back of his eyelids. A strange ringing was in his left ear, and he wanted nothing more than for it to go away.

Neither of them had recovered from the sudden and forced apparation in their current states-exhaustion weighing them down, and copious amounts of alcohol running through their bloodstream. Which is why neither of them heard Dumbledore chanting. Not until the deed was already done, and he was standing before them with a warm, kind smile.

Draco lowered his hands, and slowly opened his eyes-the spots still dancing across his blurry vision as things languidly came back into focus. The serene look on the older wizard's face did nothing to help the situation, because it only made an uneasy feeling start to roll around Draco's stomach.

"I have been thinking about it...and in light of last night's...unfortunate events, I am only more convinced that this needs to be discussed," Dumbledore said calmly, clasping his hands behind his back as he began to hum a merry tune.

"What _exactly_ do you think we need to discuss?" Draco drawled, narrowing his eyes at Dumbledore.

Their Headmaster was a _good_ man, perhaps misguided occasionally with his need to save as many people as possible at the cost of a few, but a good man. Unfortunately, Draco knew better than anyone, that good people can still do terrible things.

"I wish to amend your Vows," Dumbledore replied, pleasant expression still fixed upon his face.

 _Yes. Good people can do bad things,_ Draco thought wryly.

"Fuck no," Hermione snarled, and Draco could only nod in agreement; it had been a long night, and he was beginning to feel emotionally, mentally and physically drained.

"Miss Granger, it seems you have mistaken this as a negotiation," Dumbledore's brow puckered and he seemed to almost be sulking.

" _Don't_ call me that," Hermione growled, brazenly stepping towards the Professor with a feral look in her eyes.

 _Granger._ It was foreign for Draco to roll the name around in his mind once more, and he briefly wondered how it would taste falling off his tongue, but he shook the thought from his mind. It was just that it had been so long since he had heard it; which only meant it was more than a little disconcerting.

Dumbledore shot Hermione a pitying look, as if she was a naive child throwing a tantrum and he was sorry that she wasn't old enough to understand that life isn't fair.

"In any case, I shall use both of your names, so that it will prove wholly effective...you seem quite taken with your current one," Dumbledore said it casually, as if he was noting how chilly the air began to get this time of year.

"We aren't agreeing to change anything," Draco said firmly, his voice sounding too weak, pathetic even, and he _despised_ it.

"We'll see about that Mister Malfoy, we'll see about that," Dumbledore said with a half-hearted smile.

 _Malfoy_. He hadn't been addressed that way in years, and it simply didn't feel _right_ anymore. Then it struck Draco, harshly, smashing into him. He was no longer a Malfoy. What he found disturbing however was not the realisation that he wasn't, but that he didn't mind.

A tingly sensation ran along his fingertips as he watched Dumbledore turn away from them and stride across the room to his desk.

Draco's eyes didn't leave the man as he settled behind his desk, stroking his beard and picking up his quill; a gentle twitch of his lips as he appeared to be drifting off into wistful contemplation.

Something told him that they wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, so perhaps it would be best if they got comfortable.

His tired eyes scanned the room, and landed on one of the comfy armchairs a few feet to his right-beside the wall of bookshelves that ran from the floor to the ceiling.

Sighing heavily through his nostrils, Draco sluggishly moved towards it, his feet dragging across the carpet. He heavily plopped into the hair immediately upon reaching it, sinking into its welcoming embrace.

Draco's gaze met Hermione as he began to slip out of consciousness. How livid and furious she looked. How she was gnawing away at her bottom lip. How her face was pulled into an adorable frown, and how he could practically see the steam flooding out of her ears.

He tried to hold on as long as he could, tried to send Hermione a comforting look, to convey that they would figure this out, but, she was blurring out of focus, and then next thing he knew, he was claimed by the darkness. Dreaming of a time long gone, where the most important thing to him was his family's name and reputation.

* * *

Dorea Potter was not in a _good_ mood, she wasn't fine, she wasn't perhaps feeling a bit under the weather. She was vehement. Livid. Irate.

The past several hours had been a whirlwind of stress, worry, and to top it all off, irritation at the general incompetence of the Aurors.

She hadn't even had the chance to ask Albus what he was doing there before he whisked her children off. Two of them at least. James and Sirius were still at St. Mungo's keeping Charlus company.

Remus and Peter had volunteered to go back to school, take notes and keep up with all of their common classes for the day.

As soon as she made sure Charlus had everything he needed, she apparated outside of the Hogwarts grounds, and waited by the gate until someone came to let her in.

That someone happened to be her favourite person at Hogwarts aside from her children. Minerva McGonagall herself.

Minerva somehow looked younger than the last time she saw her, her black hair gleaming in the dull sunlight, her skin fair and smooth. The woman didn't appear to have a wrinkle on her, despite the fact that she was constantly shooting a withering eye at her misbehaving students.

"Dorea," Minerva said from the other side of the closed, enchanted gate. The metal itself seemed to expand and contract, as if it was breathing shallowly. A slight glimmer shone across the gate-even more noticeable in between all the gaps.

"Minerva," Dorea grinned sweetly, waving her finger at the gate, grey eyes shining with amusement.

"I'm not supposed to let you on the premises, you know that," Minerva pointed out with a wry grin, her green eyes sparkling as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I know my darling...but I also know that Albus Dumbledore snatched up my children and whisked them away without so much as a hello," Dorea's eyes hardened but her smile continued to ooze honey.

All mirth fled from Minerva's features, "he did what?"

"Grabbed them both by the shoulder and poof, gone," Dorea said with a controlled calm that she had perfected over the years.

"This isn't good," Minerva said, shaking her head, waving her hand, taking slow steps backwards; a moment later the gate began to swing inwards.

Dorea glanced down to make sure her heels didn't sink into the dirt path that was left-a few feet ahead it blended into a cobblestone one.

"You know something," Dorea pursed her lips as she strolled forward until she was standing beside Minerva. The other witch looked remorseful and vindictive-which was an interesting combination and Dorea found her interest piqued even further.

The fact that it had to do with her children only made her want to know more.

"I can't tell you...I made a Vow," Minerva said quietly.

"A vow? Please, it's me, Minerva-" Dorea began with an amused smile and then her grey eyes met the other witch's, "-shite. An _Unbreakable Vow_ , Minerva?"

Minerva shot her a dour glare, "I was left with little choice at the time. If given the opportunity, trust me, I would go back and tell Albus to shove it up his arse."Minerva's thick Scottish brogue made a timely appearance, which only further proved how annoyed she was.

Something in Minerva's expression made Dorea cock her head to the side, and a thought slithered into her mind, the pieces suddenly fitting into place, "it has to do with Hermione and Draco doesn't it…wait... _no._ He _didn't._ " Dorea's eyes widened in utter disbelief and horror.

"I am afraid so."

"You are fucking _kidding_ me," Dorea hissed acidly, "what could two eleven year olds have known that he made them make an _Unbreakable_ Vow?"

Minerva was silent.

Dorea blinked.

Dorea tapped her foot against the cobblestones. _Tap, tap, tap._

"You know what. I don't care," Dorea grumbled, "all I care about is getting them back."

With that, she set off towards the castle where she had spent her youth, yet it was a bittersweet reunion.

There was no dreamy nostalgia, only a determined Mother who was going to get her cubs back.

* * *

 _Time melted together, colours started to blend and swirl into a gooey mess before his eyes; his vision was getting spotty, and it blurred in and out depending on his level of consciousness._

 _Two days. Two bloody days. That's how long they have been here._ _ **Two days.**_

 _Draco's throat burned, he desperately needs water, his tongue felt as dry as sandpaper. Dehydration was kicking in._

 _A low rumbling sounds in his ears, and not for the first time his stomach is biting, and growling loudly at him._

 _They can't last like this for much longer. That perhaps was a question he should be asking-how much longer can they take this?_

 _Sweaty palms, sickly complexions. They need to quench their thirst, to have the cool liquid slide down their parched throats. They need to eat, to consume sustenance-their bodies are craving it._

 _Sleep was a concept at this point, not tangible and certainly not restful. When they do drift off, they wake up half delirious, reaching for each other._

 _They don't talk much, it takes up too much energy._

 _They do nothing for the most part but let time pass, and it is absolutely maddening._

 _They are sitting on the ground, Draco's back against the bookshelf, Hermione laying across him-listlessly staring at the floor. When he decides to do something about this._

 _(When they weren't paying attention Dumbledore had nicked their wands. How or when they had no idea.)_

 _Draco's stomach growls once more, and he lolls his head to his right to look at Dumbledore. In a haggard tone, a nasty sneer on his face, Draco spat, "fine. We'll do the bloody Vow."_


	52. Discord

**Hello hello my dears!**

 **Your constant love and support has only fuelled the muse and I really wanted to get another chapter out whilst my school work is still light. I have been horrible at responding to reviews, but I see them all, and they make my day infinitely brighter. I should mention again that I respond to guest reviews on my tumblr.**

 **Thank you so, so much for all of your lovely reviews. Just thank you. You are loves, and you are a big part of what makes this story so much fun to write, so I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I am admittedly a little bit more than a little bit nervous.**

 **A guest mentioned what they believed Dorea would do upon finding out about what Dumbledore had done, and I was already leaning towards something like that, so I kind of drew from that for a part of this chapter.**

 **Oh, there's still a few more days to vote for FTT in the Dramione awards I got nominated for if you want to, the link is here:** **htt*ps:/*/*docs*.*google*.com*/for*ms/*d/e*/1FAI*pQLSdl*uGZR8*KgrLbd*EVtD*2-sBuQH*sVqCgr2aO*iJRito4*cH7nx*4SQ/viewf*orm*?c=0* &w=1 (just remove all the * because ffn doesn't like external links).**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

"I, Hermione Potter née Granger swear that I shall not disclose any information that can endanger the future where Voldemort is defeated. I also swear that I shall not knowingly carry out any actions that endanger the future where Voldemort is defeated."

Hermione sighed heavily when she finished speaking. She was kneeling on the floor, face to face with Draco, grasping onto his forearm as another brilliant tongue of flame wove itself around their joined arms.

Draco turned to glare at Dumbledore before saying through clenched teeth, "I, Draco Potter née Malfoy swear that I shall not disclose any information that can endanger the future where Voldemort is defeated. I also swear that I shall not knowingly carry out any actions that endanger the future where Voldemort is defeated."

Dumbledore had cleverly figured out how to use their given last names and their new ones. Since they had been adopted by Dorea and Charlus all those years ago, they were legally and magically considered Potters. Their adoption had evoked a familial bond, and over the last two days Hermione swore she could feel the intangible string that connected her to her Mother, but she had dismissed the ludicrous thought.

The tongues glowed brightly for a brief moment before appearingly seeping into their skin.

As soon as they vanished Draco withdrew his hand, and snarled, "I know you aren't a bad person, but you are certainly a piece of work."

Dumbledore regarded them both quietly, and what might have been deep sorrow filled his light blue eyes.

"I am sorry. It is for the greater-"

"Good. Yea. I know. You and your _bloody_ greater good," Hermione snapped, hugging herself and placing all of her weight on her haunches.

Dumbledore said nothing, merely waved his hand and summoned what looked to be two bowls with gleaming silver spoon handles peeping out from over their rims, as well as a pitcher of water and two tall glasses.

"Eat. Slowly."

Hermione did not budge an inch, and Draco gave the man a withering look before shakily getting up and walking over to Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore pushed the two bowls towards Draco, and leaned back in his chair.

Draco glanced down at the bowl, and then swivelled to look at Hermione. Hermione merely raised her eyebrows.

"C'mon love. He may be a manipulative cunt, but he gave us chicken noodle soup," Draco drawled with a irritated look on his face.

"Cause chicken noodle soup makes up for all the shite he'll make Harry, Ron and I endure in the future by being vague and cryptic. It'll make up for keeping me locked up in this bloody office for two days," Hermione bit out.

Dumbledore opened his mouth as if to say something, and then Hermione cut him off, "no. It does not help that you stayed here the entire time and had no water or food either. You're still a wanker."

Dumbledore laughed then, heartily, the creases by his eyes standing out prominently as he shook his head in amusement. As if Hermione had told the best joke he had heard in years.

"It's not fucking funny," Hermione said icily, her warm brown eyes darkening significantly.

"None of this is funny," Dumbledore said with a deep exhale. Calmly, he stood, reaching out and picking up one of the bowls of soup.

Hermione watched him with fire in her eyes as he strode towards her; halting a couple feet away and then stooping down. Dumbledore took a deep breath, looking truly remorseful whilst he held out the bowl of steaming soup.

Hermione's brow knitted together as she gently took it from him. She knew he thought he was doing what was best. It didn't mean she had to like it.

Hermione spooned out a little bit of broth, blowing on the piping hot liquid before bringing it to her lips.

She knew from experience from when they were on the run during the war that she needed to eat it slowly, no matter how hungry she was, or it would all come hurtling back up.

Thinking about those days always felt strange, as if it was from a past life that occasionally played through in her head.

They ate in silence, deafening silence. Meanwhile, Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to pour them both glasses of water whilst he studied them with concern.

Hermione was almost finished her meal when Dumbledore sat back down behind his desk-pushing his half moon spectacles further up along the bridge of his nose-and said calmly, "you are welcome to leave as soon as you finish your meal."

Hermione's lip curled in disgust, "how _kind_ of you."

* * *

"More tea?" Minerva asked from beside Dorea, the fine white China tea pot in her hand, its spout hovering over Dorea's dainty looking cup.

"Yes please, darling. I'm also almost finished this book, it could have been better, the author let's his prejudice speak for him instead of concrete facts and evidence," Dorea pursed her lips, her index finger marking her page as she shut the book and gently ran her other hand over the worn cover.

The book was about werewolves, and it seemed to be one of the only ones on the magical creatures in the Hogwarts Library. Which was a shame.

Dorea had transfigured one of the old classroom chairs-that Minerva kept in a small cupboard in her classroom-into a vast, comfy, emerald green armchair. She had borrowed one of Minerva's side tables to place her tea and biscuits on (the house elves had been such dears to provide both of them for her) and there was a small stack of thick books that she had read over the last two days. _Two days._

She had no clue what Dumbledore was doing with her children for so long, but a young and kind House Elves had informed her that they hadn't brought any food or water to the Headmaster this weekend. Of course the little thing had paused, and when she finally told Dorea, she was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet as she spoke softly.

The House Elf had no idea that she was only adding fuel to the cold fury that was burning inside of Dorea's body; why would she, when she was sent on her way with a radiant, dazzling smile.

Her red hot anger had tempered down to an icy fury that had given Minerva pause yesterday when she had joined her once more.

The Transfiguration teacher had been with her for a large portion of the time, only being drawn away to deal with a student here and there, to prepare for the upcoming week's lessons, and to sleep for a few hours.

The students that had passed by them this weekend were horribly curious, but dared not to ask what Dorea was doing here. That however didn't' halt wild rumours from travelling throughout the school-full of supposition-as to why the Potter Matriarch would be here.

James and Sirius came back to the school late last night, and they had stopped by after hearing from Charlus that Dorea was camped out in front of the Headmaster's office. However, they asked her where Hermione and Draco were, and why she was here. Dorea's only response had been warm hugs for the both of them, sweet smiles and, " _don't worry. Mummy is going to take care of it."_

Minerva was just about to add a sugar cube to Dorea's cup when the sudden sound of stone moving, and the echo of footsteps from the stairs behind her gave her pause.

Both witches glanced around the backs of their chairs and saw a sullen Draco and irate Hermione appear from the dark staircase. Both looked haggard and frustrated.

Dorea hurriedly put her book down onto of the others, immediately flying out of the armchair and drawing her wand from behind her ear.

Neither Hermione nor Draco noticed her until they reached the bottom, Dumbledore right on their heels.

Dorea gave both of her children a quick once over with a sharp and calculating eye before she headed directly for Dumbledore. Her black heels clipping across the three stone steps she had to ascend before she reached him.

Dorea growled lightly before pressing the tip of her wand into the soft flesh of his throat.

"Dorea-" Dumbledore began, but Dorea's stormy grey eyes warned him against another word. It seemed as if all the shadows in the passageway flew to her face as it contorted into something dark and fearsome.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are? Why the _fuck_ did you lock my children up for _two bloody days_? What, pray tell, could a pair of _fifteen_ year olds know that is so _important_?" Dorea asked calmly, it was how steady her voice was that made Albus's eyes widen in surprise.

Albums Dumbledore messed with the wrong witch.

"Mum. Mum. _Mum_ ," Draco called from the foot of the stairs, and she glanced over her shoulder whilst applying more pressure on Dumbledore's neck-as if to convey the message that he dare not attempt anything _foolish_.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Dorea asked, her brow furrowing into concern and all the darkness fleeing her features as if it was never there in the first place.

"Please lower your wand," Draco requested tiredly, taking a step towards the armchair, resting his arm on the top and leaning the majority of his weight on it.

" _Why_ , in Morgana's name, would I do that, dear?" Dorea queried, truly perplexed by such a strange request after whatever the older wizard had made him endure.

"Because, that no matter how much I would _love_ for you to rip out the old coot's throat, we're going to need him in the future," Draco said. The words were spoken as if they physically pained him, and the grimace on his face did nothing to appease her.

Dorea lowered her wand. "Fine. I won't maim or dismember this _revered_ member of our society. I will however drag your name through the mud until you lose your holier than thou status, and you have been exposed for the wanker that you are. The Prophet shall hear about-"

A clear and cold voice interjects, " _no_."

Dorea's eyes widen as she meets the hazel eyes of her precious little girl, utterly stunned. Hermione must have noticed how crude and disrespectful she was, because she quickly continued, "Mummy. Let's just go. _Please_. Do this for me. Trust me...he will get everything that he deserves," Hermione said. There were flames kindling in her eyes, but for the most part she just looked so exhausted.

Dorea slowly descended the stairs, stopping in front of her daughter, her hands moving to grasp Hermione's face gently, "are you sure my little warrior? I will burn him at the stake myself if I must."

Hermione smiled somberly, her own hands grasping onto her Mother's wrists, "and I would join you, Mummy. Just not now. _Trust me_. He is a necessary evil for now, but one day he will get what's coming to him. I _promise_."

Dorea scrutinized her child, trying to find something in the hazel depths before her that would justify this; letting out a harsh exhale through her nostrils after a few terse moments, she nodded. The look in her grey eyes spoke volumes-this was not over, and she would not forget this.

Hermione moved forward into her Mother's arms and hugged her tightly. Dorea cradled Hermione's head against her shoulder and placed a quick kiss the the crown of her head.

"I want to go home,"Hermione whispered to her Mother.

Dorea didn't hesitate for a moment, "of course, sweetie."

Hermione pulled back, giving her Mother a grateful smile before turning and beginning to trudge away.

Dorea glanced at Minerva, gave her a curt nod and meaningful look, narrowing her eyes as she turned back towards Dumbledore, "this is _not_ over you, you old fart."

Dorea swivelled on her heel, looking for her other child, but saw that he had already followed after Hermione.

* * *

Draco didn't utter a sound as he trailed after Hermione, the only noise was the soles of his shoes scuffing across the stone.

When she acknowledged his presence, it is _not_ what he expected. Hermione rounded on him angrily, knees wobbling slightly, "I don't want to see you right now."

"Sorry?" Draco frowned, closing the distance between them, the vein by his temple visible as he tried to maintain his calm. Both of them getting angry meant that they would start yelling, and practically nothing ever got done when that happened.

" _You_ made a decision for _both_ of us in there," Hermione snapped.

"Yes. I did. _For_ both of our sake's," Draco hissed, grey eyes flashing brightly.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," Hermione said, some of her venom ebbing away. She sighed heavily, and reached up to stroke his cheek. "I'll see you in a few days. I just can't be here...I can't be near either of you right now," Hermione said, her eyes glancing over his shoulder back from whence they came.

"Hermione," Draco said softly, and it almost sounded like a gently plea.

"Love. No. Don't bat your eyelashes at me and say my name like that. I won't be gone long…" Hermione trailed off, just as Dorea joined them.

Dorea shoved some of her long raven curls over her shoulder, placing her hands on her hips as her eyes darted back and forth. "What's going on?"

"I'm staying here, apparently," Draco said, the bitterness creeping into his tone even though he desperately tried to shove it down, deep down inside of him.

"What? Why?" Dorea frowned, putting a worried hand on his shoulder.

"It's...complicated," Draco responded, his eyes briefly turning in Hermione's direction.

"I'll only be gone a few days, let the others know that I'm fine...and tell Lily that I'll help her with her Arithmancy homework in time for class on Friday when I get back."

Draco nodded dumbly, he found that he couldn't look her in the eye.

A soft sigh fell from Hermione's lips, and then her warmth left him. He listened as she began to walk away, and Dorea let out an exasperated noise before leaning forward and leaning up to place a loving kiss to his forehead.

"Go find the boys and let them take care of you, and owl me tomorrow to let me know how you're doing," Dorea demanded as she leaned back, gently gripping his chin in her hand and forcing him to look her in the eye. "I give you full permission not to go to class today or tomorrow, but your arse better be in class bright and early Wednesday morning. This is your OWL year after all."

"Yes, Mum," Draco nodded gloomily.

"I love you sweetheart," Dorea said with a tiny smile, stroking his cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"I love you too, Mum."

Dorea kissed his cheek affectionately, and then set out after her daughter.

Draco could only watch as they went, the only thought on his mind was how he had failed one of the people he cared about most in this world. Again.


	53. The Time That Is Given To Us

**Hello hello my darling darlings!**

 **So, I may have happy cried a few times over the last few weeks, one because FTT WON. OMG. IT WON BEST DRAMIONE TIME TRAVEL FIC AND I AM STILL SHOCKED. ALSO FTT HIT 1K FOLLOWERS. WTF?! OMG THANK YOU ALL SO, SO MUCH. Thank you all for voting, and I am so grateful for all of you, just thank you.**

 **I've had writer's block for the past couple weeks, and I was also sick for a few days last week, but I'm all better now don't worry!**

 **I do know that I'm going to be updated less frequently because of school, but I'm going to try my best to at least update once every other week. I do have the beginning of the next chapter written, and if I find time tonight then I'll hopefully write most of it up.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **Seriously, thank you so, so much for all of your lovely reviews, asks on tumblr and just for enjoying this story. I love you all.**

* * *

For the past two days, Charlus's only company had been Mipsy-who, whilst a delightful companion, was far too concerned with his wellbeing to chit chat for the most part.

So when he felt the someone cross the wards, he smiled. He knew that magical signature anywhere, and the invisible lines of magic that tied the two of them together felt stronger than ever. The smile faltered when he recognized the other signature.

 _Hermione?_ Charlus wondered briefly, and thankfully he didn't have to wait too long before his wife and daughter entered through the open door.

Dorea had owled and said she had some matters to attend to involving their twin children, and had also mentioned that he need not worry. Of course he had worried, frustrated that he was subjected to bed rest when something could be wrong.

He hadn't imagined this.

Hermione looked so frail, so fragile as Dorea held her against her and assisted Hermione's movement.

When Hermione's tired eyes met his though, all he saw was love. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hello, sweetheart," Charlus responded, eyes meeting that of his wife with a questioning gaze, Dorea subtlety shook her head, and mouthed, " _later_."

Dorea helped Hermione over to the bed, and the exhausted witch climbed into bed, curling up into her Father's side. It was only a few moments before she was out, and Dorea was pulling the sheets up and over her. Charlus brushed one of his daughter's dark curls out of her face and watched her peaceful sleeping face.

"What happened?" Charlus whispered lowly, noting the way Dorea's fists clenched as she walked around the bed until she was by his side, facing him as she sat sideways on the bed. One of her slender hands moved to rub along the length of his thigh.

"Dorea?"

"Dumbledore kept our children locked up in his office for two days straight, probably to make changes to the Unbreakable Vow that Minerva kindly told me that they had made previously," Dorea spat venomously, looking at Hermione with grief. He knew that look, Dorea felt like she had failed their children. Fury, red hot and blazing inside him surged to the surface, barely contained as the magnitude of Dumbledore's actions struck him. He _needed_ to pay.

He took one look at his wife however and knew that firstly he needed to make sure she knew that none of this was her fault.

With his free hand, he moved to grasp the one that was resting on his leg, and he had to shove the bubbling rage that was threatening to burst out of his seams down. "We'll get him back for this, we'll go to the Prophet, the Wizengamot, something-"

"We can't," Dorea sighed heavily, closing her eyes, making a frustrated noise before she met her husband's eye once more.

"What do you mean, we can't?"

"Hermione and Draco refused to let me do anything, saying that we are all going to need the bastard in the future."

Charlus narrowed his eyes. If his daughter wasn't sleeping right beside him, he would probably have already left in a huff, puffing as he headed straight for Hogwarts. That would have been his first instinct, now however, it seemed like he wouldn't be able to do _anything_ to avenge the wrong that had been carried out against his children.

Dorea knew him very well, and could read him like a book. She merely said, "trust me, if Hermione and Draco hadn't stopped me, I would have torn him limb from limb, and made it so that no one would _ever_ find the pieces."

Charlus's brow drew together in confusion and concern and he asked, "why isn't Draco here?"

Dorea sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know what happened exactly, but Hermione and Draco aren't very happy with each other right now, more Hermione than him though I think."

"I suppose Hermione didn't say anything about what the Vow entailed?" Charlus asked in resignation, the fire blazing inside him began to simmer, but he knew that it would perhaps never go away since he was able to do anything in retaliation. Dumbledore deserves to pay for his misdeeds.

"No, and I doubt she will-," Dorea said with pursed lips, "-whatever it was has to be extremely important if Dumbledore was willing to risk incurring our wrath."

"It must also be very important if Hermione isn't willing to tell us what it's about," Charlus said sagely.

"Or if she doesn't wish to go after Dumbledore. We have a fierce snake hidden behind lion's fur for a daughter," Dorea smiled proudly for a moment, but her smile hastily fled her features. "Whatever it is, it isn't good for any of us, it can't be...and I can only fear what is coming."

* * *

"Marlene, I told you already. I _can't_ tell you what happened. No matter how much I may want to!" Draco yelled at his girlfriend. She had been pushing, pushing, pushing, pushing, pushing and _pushing_ for hours, and he was _tired_ and _bloody irritated._ Not necessarily, more at the entire messed up situation he found himself in.

"I can't do anything, I can't do anything and it's driving me fucking mental. I can't help the people I want to help, and I am feel so useless it's _unbearable_!" Draco screamed as his fingers dove into his hair, pulling at his locks as he did so.

Hermione had been gone for five days, five days and she hadn't owled him know how she was. He knew that she had owled Lily and sent a letter for James, Sirius, Remus and Peter as well.

They were currently in one of the abandoned classrooms down in the Dungeons, and Draco had throw up locking and silencing charms so no unwanted ears would try and listen in on their conversation. The room was bare aside from the dusty blackboard at the front, and Draco's voice bounced off of the walls almost violently, filling the huge empty space. There were a few torches along the walls that Marlene had lit when they entered, and they had been in here going back and forth for hours.

Marlene wanted to know what was wrong, and Draco didn't, _couldn't_ talk about it.

Draco sank to the ground, caving into himself as he knelt on the ground, holding his head and rocking back and forth. He hated feeling useless. It was like living with _him_ all over again, trapped and confined and not able to do anything to protect the ones he loves.

Their fate was sealed, they were all going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Cautious hands slid across his back, rubbing soothing circles and he sensed Marlene kneeling onto the dirty stone beside him. She just stayed there as he dry sobbed, no tears wanted to fall, but he couldn't seem to breathe properly, and heavy shuddering breaths were floundering in and out of his mouth.

Marlene just held onto him. Even after he lashed out at her, and it just hit him again by how much he cared about the witch.

When he gathered his wits about him, he sat back on his haunches and just looked at her. Worried blue eyes, honey blonde curls. He smiled at her weakly before pulling her in for a hug, clinging to her warmth. Her fingers clutched at the back of his shirt, and her soft breaths filled his ears.

"I'm sorry for yelling," Draco murmured.

"I'm sorry for pushing," Marlene breathed back, leaning back just enough so that she could meet his eyes. "I know you told me a while ago...and I haven't said it back yet...but I love you Draco Potter, and you are far from useless." Tears began to run down Marlene's cheeks.

"Say it again," Draco requested, hands moving to grasp her face and wipe away the hot tears.

Marlene fixed him with a stubborn look, and hesitated before blubbering out, "I love you."

Draco kissed her then, her forehead, her cheeks-kissing away her tears-and finally her lips, pulling her closer to him. Breathing her in. _Lavender and honey._

He didn't want to think about the future anymore right now, all he wanted was to live in the moment. He recalled something that Hermione had once said. _All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us._

He decided in that moment that he would love them, and spend as much time with them as he could. It was all he had left.


	54. Useless

**Hello darlings!**

 **Today has been...interesting to say the least, so despite all of that, I really wanted to finish up this chapter and post it...so I did lol. I do hope you enjoy it!**

 **THANK YOU for all of your lovely reviews, they make me ridiculously happy. I'm sorry I haven't responded to all of them, school has been getting more hectic, my tumblr ask box keeps filling up, and I have yet to answer a bunch of asks that I've been meaning to get to. Seriously, THANK you. You beautiful people you.**

 **Sorry this chapter is quite short, but I think they may be around this length or a little longer for the time being, just so that I can get them out in a timely manner. Like I said perviously (pretty sure I did at least) I should be updated at least once every other week.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **Also, Riley ;P**

* * *

 **Saturday, November 8th, 1975**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Black Lake**

"When is Hermione coming back?" Sirius asked, voice slightly muffled by the cigarette between his lips. He scrunched up his nose in concentration as he held the small flame that was flickering at the tip of his wand up to the cigarette, and made a noise of triumph once it was properly lit; he proceeded to take a long drag, holding the fag between two fingers on his left hand as he tucked his wand behind his ear with his right.

"Haven't the foggiest, either of you know?" James inquired, running a hand through his messy raven mop whilst taking a drag from his own cigarette, a small silver flask loosely held in his left hand, hanging in between his legs, his bespectacled gaze turning towards their other three companions.

They had re-arranged a few sizeable logs just at the edge of the forest so that they could look out at the Black Lake, but any prying eyes wouldn't notice them immediately.

"Fuck if I know," Draco grumbled, taking a swig from his own flask, refusing to meet any of their curious gazes, forearms braced on his knees as he found great interest in the ground in the space between his feet.

"She said she should be back by Monday," Remus said quietly with a small frown, scratching behind his ear, hazel green eyes locked on the cigarette gently grasped in his right hand, as a tiny ember flew off of it in the cold wind.

Peter opened his mouth as if to say something, but then the sharp snap of a twig behind them immediately had them all at attention, and they waited in silence, each with a hand on their wands. Their heightened hearing meant that whoever it was may be a ways away still. Then they heard the voices and relaxed. The two sets of light footsteps were heading directly in their direction, and James smiled prettily at Sirius once the two girls broke through the last set of trees before you stumbled across the Marauders spot.

"Hello Riley," James called with a bright grin over his shoulder, twisting his body to look at the younger Hufflepuff and her friend.

Draco glanced up in interest, and blinked several times. _Pandora Lovegood_. Fuck if he remembered what her maiden name was—if he thought about it long enough it would surely come to him—but he was a bit pissed and really didn't have it in him to care.

Until he met her silvery blue gaze, and felt as if she could see straight through him, deep into his twisted soul. Fine features, long and slender limbs, navy blue casual robes that looked speckled in starlight, and pale hair that brushed along her waistline. Luna was practically the spitting image of her Mother, except where Luna looked more ethereal and not all there, Pandora appeared to be sharp, present and almost feral.

She merely shot them all a radiant smile, before grabbing onto Riley's hand and pulling her along. The Hufflepuff barely had time to lift her hand in greeting before the Ravenclaw was dragging her away, all whilst exclaiming giddily that there was adventure and exploring to be done.

Sirius sighed wistfully, bringing his fag to his lips once more, light grey storm clouds staring intently at the Hufflepuff's retreating figure. "Look at her Moony, look how pretty she is. Do you think she still smells like sunshine?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "I will never understand why you don't just ask her out."

Sirius's brow furrowed, but he didn't move his gaze from Riley, and he continued to look even after she was long gone. "I'm just dating right now."

Draco knew that there was a lot unsaid there, things that Sirius didn't wish to bring up or talk about. He could wax poetic for hours about how you ate the last chocolate frog, and what a betrayal it was, but he didn't talk about his feelings, ever. At least not to Draco; he probably talked to Hermione about all his darkest and dustiest corners, like the rest of them. Without her, they were all useless.

Without her, Draco felt useless at least. He didn't know when he had become so reliant on her presence, as a confidant, a friend, a strong shoulder to lean on when things got rough. It wasn't so much that he was dependent on her, as his life was infinitely better with her in it.

Since Hermione had left, James apparently hexed a group of third year boys because they had said indecent things about her, and he and Sirius had chased after some fourth year Ravenclaws that had been teasing Mary. Peter busied himself by spending more time with Lily and the other Gryffindor girls, and Remus was sulking. The werewolf occasionally read aloud to Sirius from one of the books his nose was buried in every free stretch of time he could find—that is if the raven haired boy bothered him enough. They were just all off-kilter.

Draco had spent his time researching time travel, and learning as much as he could about Time-Turners and how they worked. They still had no clue how they had gotten here, and they wouldn't be able to exist when they were born. It was such a strange concept. They also needed to figure out how to alter practically the entire British Wizarding community's memory, or at least make sure that they wouldn't remember Draco and Hermione Potter until they went back in time.

Draco was lost in deep thought when a sudden burst of speech rushed out of James, his cheeks growing red, "I think I like Mary MacDonald."

 _What else is new?_ Draco asked himself mentally, pursing his lips and taking a small sip from his flask.

"'Bout fucking time you admitted it," Draco said with a raised eyebrow, angling his face at his brother to see his ears flush bright pink. "What about Evans?"

James's face fell, his lips pressed together and he exhaled slowly, "I still really like her...it's just, it's really frustrating telling someone you like them all the time and them just shooting you down, and hexing you because you asked her out in a ' _obnoxious_ ' way."

"Sometimes, it is pretty obnoxious," Peter piped up honestly, and James shot him a withering stare.

"Whatever, the point is...Mary is really nice, and she seems to like me, and my heart may not squeeze the way it does with Lily, but I feel really warm…" James trailed off and he lowered his gaze, not looking at any of them.

After a long beat of silence, Draco said, "I think that's perfectly fine. Most people date when they're growing up, just cause you're going to date Mary now, doesn't mean you won't date Evans later, or who knows, maybe you'll even marry Evans." Another swig of his Firewhisky. "Take a page out of Sirius's book, he's been living by that mentality for a while now."

"Wanker," Sirius scowled, playfully pushing Draco and blowing a stream of smoke in his direction.

"But if you like Lily, how can you like Mary? Doesn't that mean that maybe you never really liked Lily at all?" Peter asked with a deep frown as he tried to work out the logistics of the entire situation.

" _Codswallop_ -" Sirius said with an adamant shake of his head, "-Pete, do you love your Mother and Father?" Sirius didn't even wait for an answer, he just kept charging onwards. "Granted it's not romantic love with either, but love is love. Like is like. You can't help who you fall in love with, and I believe that everything happens when it needs to."

Sirius's eyes darted in the direction that Riley had gone for a brief moment.

Peter made a light humming noise, "I guess. Plus we're only fifteen. Except for Sirius, I still can't believe your birthday was almost a month ago already."

"Yea, that night was fun wasn't it?" Sirius asked wistfully, a dreamy smile on his face.

"You mean the part when you got shit faced and started dry humping James?" Remus grinned crookedly, hazel eyes shining in amusement.

"Sod off Moony," Sirius said, at the exact same time James grumbled, "we said we'd never speak of that again."

James tapped off the end of his cigarette, letting the ashes fall onto the dirt, and his forehead wrinkled as the memories from that night played through his mind.

"Lily wasn't too happy with us getting Frank wasted," Draco said with a small smile.

"Neither was Alice if I recall-" Remus shrugged, tapping an absent beat out onto the top of his thigh "-and Kira threw her toast at Sirius in disapproval."

The boys were surrounded by companionable silence for a good while after that, just drinking in the moment as they watched the clouds lazily drift past. Sirius dropped his finished cigarette onto the ground, and crushed it with the heel of his boot, reaching into his front pocket—struggling for a few moments since his leather trousers were so tight—and pulled out a box in search of a new one.

They were so lost in quiet contemplation, that they didn't hear the gentle footsteps behind them, but _her_ presence was sudden, sharp, intense, blinding. The invisible ties that connected them together grew warm, their magic began to thrum happily, and when they turned around, they were greeted with a hesitant looking Hermione.

Hermione was chewing on her bottom lip, her raven curls were thrown up into a wild, messy bun, and she was wearing an oversized maroon jumper, black culottes and a simple pair of black shoes. She gave them a small, shy wave, and said softly, her voice trembling, "miss me?"


	55. Getting Back In The Swing of Things

**Hello hello my darlings!**

 **Sorry it's been so long, but I did warn everyone that school would make things more hectic. Which it really did. I just finished up a big part of my course this week that just passed.**

 **I've had major writer's block the last couple months, and it was mainly because of how much work I had to do, and before my project was done I was working on like 10 hours of sleep over four days. That's being generous as well.**

 **This isn't some pity thing, it was just to let you know that I wasn't ignoring my writing, I thought about it practically every day.**

 **I'm not abandoning any of my stories, and just because I don't update all the time doesn't mean that I have forgotten about my stories. I do have a life with responsibilities and commitments. Just be warned that I have exams coming up in a couple weeks, so again I may not update for a while.**

 **There was a guest reviewer that left a lot of reviews asking if I was okay, and I responded to them in my tumblr (indiebluecrown. tumblr. com) I'm not sure if it was the same reviewer or not, but I am fine. Really I am. If I say anything it will be on my tumblr because I can't respond to guest reviews aside from this and I prefer not to do that since the A/Ns would be ridiculously long.**

 **Also there was a guest reviewer that wanted me to update on their birthday and I really tried, but I didn't manage it and I'm sorry. Happy Belated birthday though! Their birthday was on March 11th (I hope I have that right) I hope this chapter makes up for it just a little bit.**

 **Thank you all for your support and reviews and just general love, you are all amazing *hearts***

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the storyline and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For all of you with your patience xxx**

* * *

Welcome back, gorgeous," a low voice whispered close to Hermione's ear as they passed by. She recognized that voice. Lysander Smith.

Hermione paused mid sip of her delicate Darjeeling tea, cocking an eyebrow as her hazel eyes caught the brightly shining eyes of the bold Ravenclaw boy. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her breakfast, continuing to slowly drink her hot tea.

"I don't like him," Remus growled lightly so that only Hermione could hear, and a gentle smile brushed across her lips as she carefully put her teacup back onto its saucer.

"I know," Hermione said, sliding her right hand onto his thigh and squeezing lightly. "He's unimportant, and he would be even if I didn't already have such a brilliant and handsome boyfriend."

Remus rolled his eyes at the last part, subtlety rubbing at his forearm through the thick fabric of his black jumper. Hermione frowned at the movement, she knew he was rubbing at his scars, thinking himself lesser, disfigured because of them. She knew it would be quite odd if she reached out and pushed up his sleeve only to pepper it with kisses in the middle of the Great Hall, so she settled for planting a loud kiss on the cheek closest to her.

"Anything major happen whilst I was away? I know you and Lily gave me all the notes and assignments I missed...but how was everyone?" Hermione asked slowly, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

An image of Draco's crestfallen expression when their eyes met out by the Black Lake flashed through her mind and she nibbled on her lip, her index finger tapping anxiously across the wooden surface of the table in front of her.

"Nothing really happened. Sirius is still pining after Riley, and his _arrangement_ with Emmeline may be coming to an end soon. James and Mary are getting closer, and strangely enough, I think Lily has noticed that James hasn't been hounding her as often these days."

Hermione pursed her lips. _That is true, I did see Lily watching James curiously last night at dinner._

Hermione looked for Lily then, and when her eyes settled on her dark red haired friend she noticed that her bright green eyes were trailed on a certain bespectacled raven haired boy. Hermione cocked an eyebrow with piqued curiosity. _Lily is staring at James again,_ Hermione mused in interest. As if she could read Hermione's mind, as soon as the thought passed through the Potter girl's mind, Lily shook her head violently as if rousing from a deep dream and hurriedly turned back to her breakfast with pink cheeks.

 _Well that's interesting,_ Hermione thought as she took another sip of her tea, _most interesting indeed_.

* * *

 **Saturday, November 15th, 1975**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Quidditch Pitch**

 **Gryffindor Quidditch Team Tryouts**

The smell of sweat and leather clung to her, she took a long deep breath as she turned to search for Draco-everything seemingly moving at a snail's pace.

Then with a violent snap time zipped forward and her surroundings moved with lightning speed.

Hermione pivoted on her broom, tightening her grip on the handle of her bat-the sound of her leather gloves squeaking lightly filled her ears-and she swiftly swung it forward underarm.

Hermione heard the harsh _crack_ of the bat connecting with the bludger and smiled.

James had decided that everyone needed to tryout again to prove that they were worthy of being on the team, and also so that no one could say he was playing favourites and being unfair.

The Seeker and Chaser tryouts had happened already, but quite a few people were still gathered in the stands to watch Hermione Potter in action as she wove through the air with practiced grace. Everyone held their breath as she pulled back her bat and then snapped it forward harshly, connecting with the bludger that was on a direct path for the spectators on the ground.

A couple wolf whistles came from below her, and all Hermione could do was grin devilishly and blow a kiss at her boyfriend and best mates, who were all proudly grinning up at their girl.

Several more minutes elapsed until James blew his shiny, thin and long silver whistle signalling that her tryout was over. Hermione easily glided back down to the ground, hastily tucking some damp curls that were sticking to her forehead and cheeks behind her ears—which proved to be a futile exercise since most of them escaped and fell into her eyes anyways.

She had barely touched the ground before Remus was right there, hugging her tightly to him despite how sweaty she was; it was a smidge awkward hugging him back since she had her broom in one hand and her beater's bat in the next, so she settled for snuggling into him more.

Remus leaned back just enough to press a kiss to the top of her head and she was about to drop her bat and broom so that she could hug him properly when she heard, "a little water never hurt anyone."

Hermione barely had time to react before she and Remus were slammed with a burst of ice cold water that was accompanied by a bout of raucous laughter from one Sirius Black himself.

A loud gasp of outrage flew from her lips, and a shiver ran along her bones as a gentle but frigid breeze blew across the two of them, and they both released each other in shock; she instinctively dropped her bat and her broom in shock. Hermione's partially numb fingers were already fumbling for her wand that she kept holstered on her left thigh, and before anyone could react, she was sidestepping Remus and mumbling an incantation lowly.

Sirius's eyes rounded as a radiant tongue of green flame shot out of Hermione's wand and slapped across the ground with a snap and crack much like a whip would.

"Mione. We can talk about this," Sirius said with a charming smile, slowly backing away with both of his hands raised in surrender.

"C'mon Sirius, it won't hurt. It'll sting a little, but I'm sure Madam Pomfrey has something in the infirmary to help," Hermione said with a cheery giggle and sparkle of delight in her eye.

"Mione, Foxy, Vixen, Baby. Seriously...Remus, Draco, some help here, please," Sirius's words flew out of his mouth at a rapid pace as he glanced desperately between his two fellow Marauders.

"Glad you didn't call my name, because as much as I love you...I know that this is a futile fight, mate," James shook his head in sympathy, throwing an arm casually around Peter's shoulders.

Draco merely shrugged, "you made your bed, you gotta lay in it, mate. I would suggest you run now-"

"You threw water on me too! Why the fuck would I help you?" Remus asked in a sort of frustrated amusement.

"Cause we're best mates!" Sirius yelled over his shoulder as he began to run away, his legs pumping, wand grasped tightly in his hand as his raven locks and Quidditch robes whipped out behind him.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "really Draco? You know running will only delay the inevitable."

"I know, but this way is more fun," Draco winked with a devious smirk.

Hermione tapped her foot on the ground before beginning her slow pursuit, throwing up wards around the Quidditch pitch so that Sirius wouldn't be able to escape that way. The green whip of flame dragging on the grass behind her, hissing as if it was a real snake, though not damaging the earth, merely passing over it as if it was never there.

At that very moment, the other Marauders were taking bets on how long it took before Hermione actually got payback on Sirius.

"I give it another minute," Remus grinned, nodding gratefully as Draco passed him a towel.

"Nah, less than that, half a minute," James said confidently.

"I second that," Peter nodded enthusiastically, earning a cheeky grin and an affectionate ruffle of his hair from James.

Their attention was drawn back to the actual event in question when they heard a rather girly scream, and Sirius doing a Round-off-back Handspring to avoid the large swoop of the whip as it swung in his direction.

"Bloody show off," Draco said, shaking his head as he crossed his arms over his chest and set his stance a bit farther apart, clearly thoroughly entertained.

It went on like this for a while, Sirius jumping, somersaulting and tumbling across the field as he evaded Hermione's whip—not once studying that he could use his wand to defend himself or go on the offense.

Finally Hermione's whip wrapped around Sirius's wrist as he went to do a tuck and roll in midair. A loud hiss escaped his lips as the sizzle of the green flames scalded his flesh.

Hermione quickly withdrew her whip and hastily moved to Sirius's side, her fingers deftly moving to his wrist, and she pointed her wand at his arm and icy water gently streamed out of the tip onto the damaged skin.

She reached into her robes and withdrew a tiny phial of dittany, pulling the cork out with her teeth and carefully tipping the vial on its side so that just the right amount of dittany would come out. Draco and the others had rushed across the field and reached their side at that point; Hermione turned her head and gestured with her eyes for Draco to take the cork and the vial, and when he was done she focused back on Sirius.

"Bloody hell, witch. That hurt," Sirius grumbled, but there was amusement in his grey luminous windows.

"Don't throw fucking ice water on me next time-" Hermione mumbled, rubbing the dittany all the way around his wrist, "-it should stop hurting in about half hour...fuck, I didn't mean to actually get you."

"I know, love," Sirius smiled, leaning forward and kissing Hermione's forehead. "If you did then you would've gotten me much sooner and it would've hurt much _much_ more."

"Imagine if it was that Smith boy-" Peter snickered softly, "-he'd be hanging upside down from the goal posts."

Remus's expression darkened slightly at the mention of the Ravenclaw boy—he'd been harmlessly flirting with Hermione since she'd been back, and her boyfriend was not too keen on it at all.

Hermione merely snorted dismissively, she had better things to think about aside from Lysander Smith. She finished up tending to Sirius's wrist and stood up, a tiny shiver slithering up her body as another bit of wind hit her full on; Remus noticed this and went to her side, gathering her up against him and wrapping the towel around the both of them.

Hermione hummed happily as she snuggled into his warmth, yes, she had much more important things to think about.

"Right, I think that concludes our Quidditch practice, now Mione can you take down your bloody wards to we can come get some grub?" James asked his sister cheerfully, holding on tight to his clipboard as the wind had decided to pick up and wished to snatch his papers from his grasp.

Hermione grinned innocently before waving her wand underneath the towel; she took down the wards and she also levitated her broom and bat behind her as the rambunctious group headed off of the pitch—the trail of laughter and raunchy jokes being left in their wake.

* * *

Fierce tongues, harsh nips, rough hands.

A soft groan, a light chuckle, a gentle caress.

She pulled away first, eyes shining with mirth and merriment, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath.

"I think we both know that this needs to end," he whispered gently against the side of her neck as he placed a quick kiss there. Her hands moved upwards, threading into his raven locks before she yanked his head back—the joy ever present in her bright hazel orbs.

"It was fun whilst it lasted at least...is this cause of that adorable little Puff that you practically whimper after whenever she passes?" Emmeline quirked an eyebrow knowingly.

Sirius refrained from answering, instead leaning forward and stealing another hasty but heated kiss. He was going to miss these broom closet snogging sessions, but recently he found that he didn't want to sneak off with the frosty haired Ravenclaw anymore...he had a different hazel eyed girl on his mind.

"That is a yes," Emmeline chuckled softly. "I'll see you round, Black," Emmeline smiled, untangling herself from his grip and languidly exiting the broom closet as she re-buttoned her top blouse button.

Sirius was left alone in the dark for all of five seconds before he told himself that it couldn't end like that, in such a dismissive way. Yes, most of the time they spent together was snogging in dark corners with the occasional grope here and there, but Emmeline was brilliant and one of his friends.

With that thought in mind he burst out of the closet, his eyes adjusting to the bright light after a few moments and when they did he saw Emmeline standing right in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Emmie?" Sirius asked in confusion.

Emmeline rolled her eyes and muttered " _boys_ ," under her breath. "Kiss me goodbye, Sirius Black. I hope we can still be friends after this, and don't worry about hurting my feelings...when we started this I knew how you felt about _her_."

Sirius found himself smiling despite it all, Emmeline was truly one of a kind.

Sirius stepped forward and gently grasped her soft cheeks in his hands, "you're brilliant...you know that?"

With a snort Emmeline responded, "of course I do."

Sirius grinned brightly before ducking his head down and kissing her one final time, a sincere genuine and soft kiss.

When he pulled away Emmeline shot him a somewhat sad smile, "never forget that you are worth it, Sirius."

"Worth it?"

"I see the look in your eyes sometimes when you zone out. You are not worthless, far from. You are _good_. Rash and reckless yes, but you are loyal and you are _worth it_."

Sirius was stunned by the petite girl's words and she tiptoed to kiss his cheek before once more stepping away from him, her hips swaying as she walked down the corridor to the left.

Sirius was so floored that he hadn't heard the light footsteps coming from his left, and only when he heard an all too familiar voice did he realize he was not alone, "Sirius?"

 _Riley._


	56. Sunshine

**Hello again for the second time today!**

 **I'm so glad everyone's enjoying the last chapter, I was majorly nervous about it for some reason.**

 **The muse is clearly very happy with me, and I had a good portion of this written in bits and pieces from before so I managed to tie it all together just now.**

 **I know you're all as excited as I am that Riley is back :D she is definitely one of my favourite characters to write!**

 **Thank you for all your reviews and lovely asks on tumblr, you are all such darlings.**

 **Also for my Remione lovers...I have some fun things in store for you soon ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Sirius was so floored that he hadn't heard the light footsteps coming from his left, and only when he heard an all too familiar voice did he realize he was not alone, "Sirius?"_

 _Riley._

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Friday, October 17th, 1975**

 **Sirius Black's Birthday**

 **Fifth Year Gryffindor Boy's Dorms**

" _Drakey...Drakey...she's so pretty. You know...she smells like-"_

" _Sunshine, yes I know, Sirius," Draco laughed lightly, patting the boy's head since Sirius had laid his head across Draco's lap a few minutes ago after downing the rest of his glass of Firewhisky._

" _Do you think she likes me, Dray? Do you?" Sirius asked with a yawn._

" _I'm sure she does, Sirius. I'm sure she does."_

* * *

 _How much of that did she see or hear?_ Sirius thought in a panic, his heart racing and he could practically hear his blood pumping in his ears.

Sirius plastered on his most charming smile and spun on his heel in her direction, nothing but warmth and joy as he looks at her.

There's an unreadable expression on the young Hufflepuff's face, it looks like there is a amusement glittering in her hazel eyes, but he can't be certain.

Riley is dressed in black tights, leather boots and a thick coat that is partially undone and comes almost all the way down to her knees. The dusting of pink across her cheeks and nose indicated that she had just returned from the cold weather outside-Draco predicted that it would start to snow in a couple week's time.

Sirius tried to maintain a calm facade as he awkwardly made his way over to the white haired girl, "Morning."

"It appears that you've had a _great_ morning from what I just saw," Riley reached out and touched his arm affectionately.

Electric. Even through layers of clothing he feels a sharp shock that sped and crackled through his system.

They both feel it, they must, he can't be the only one feeling this way. He catches her wrist gently, and he kisses her on the inside of her wrist.

There's an intense moment of silence. Neither of them moved as it occurred to Sirius what _exactly_ he had just done.

The moment slips away smoothly when James's voice bellowed his name from around the corner. Sirius groaned internally, James Potter may be his best mate, but he had shite timing.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius decided to stop dreaming of the girl that smelt like sunshine and to bloody do something about all these intense emotions.

"Riley, do you want to go out with me on the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Sirius asked quickly, as James's yelling got more insistent.

"Thomas asked me to go…" Riley trailed off. Then after a long pause she continued, "plus, aren't you going to go with that pretty girl you were just with?" Riley asked with a furrowed brow.

"Riles, you're the only girl I want to go with...plus, Emmeline and I were, are just friends," Sirius said.

Riley took her hand from his grip as her brow furrowed further, "do you treat all your friends like that?"

Sirius tried to think of anything that could salvage this situation, and then James's scent filled his nostrils and he heard his footsteps halt beside him. From James's sharp intake of breath, Sirius can only gather than James only registered that it was Riley he was talking to when it was too late.

Sirius doesn't know why he did it, but in a moment of rash something, he twisted, gripped James's face, muttered a quick, "sorry mate," and kissed him full on the mouth.

A soft gasp fell from Riley's lips and James's arms flailed around in shock and surprise until Sirius pulled away.

Then James is sputtering, doubled over and rubbing away viciously at his mouth with the back or his hand.

"Mate," James looked at Sirius incredulously, eyes wide and lip curled in contempt.

Both lions froze however when they heard gay giggles coming from their left. They both turned simultaneously and saw Riley covering her mouth with one hand and holding her side with the other.

When Riley finally managed to get a hold of herself, she rolled her eyes and in a bemused time said, "fine, Sirius Black. I'll go to Hogsmeade with you."

She turned on her heel to leave, but before she did she glanced over her shoulder and added with a quick flutter of her eyelashes, "if you're courting me...you can't be dating or seeing other girls," she said firmly, a stubborn streak that he hadn't noticed before rising to the surface.

"Never," Sirius whispered, it was a promise. With a radiant smile she began to walk away. Taking her sunshine aura with her.

"Did you just get a proper date with the girl you've been pining after for four years...by kissing me?" James asked, dumbstruck.

"Yea, thanks mate, that was well appreciated," Sirius grinned, clapping James on his back.

James blinked at Sirius blankly, scratching behind his ear as he stood rooted in place by confusion. Sirius chuckled to himself and then shoved his hands in his pockets before striding away gleefully-a bounce in his step and a pleasant whistle flowing gracefully from his lips.

"Well that's not fucking weird at all," James said to himself, shaking his head in disbelief. He ran a hand absently through his unruly raven locks before he heard a voice he knew very well. This part of the castle sure was popular.

Mary.

Her musical voice is coming from the opposite direction from where Sirius meandered off to, and before he could think about it he found his legs moving of their own accord, and when he finally rounded the corner he found that she was surrounded by Fourth Year boys.

James reached into his robes, ready to hex any of them if they do anything to the sweet Hufflepuff, but she smiled brightly at them, her golden hair moving about as she looked from left to right and she handed them a wide basket filled to the brim with baked goods. Mary took her opportunity to squeeze past them and to hurriedly move down the corridor.

James watched her practically trot away and he felt a weird and warm squeeze in his chest.

James narrowed his eyes before sending a stinging hex at all of the boys, ducking back around the corner and throwing his Invisibility Cloak over him in record timing.

As their outraged shouts and heavy footsteps approached and then flew past him, all he could think was that he could still smell caramel. He could still smell Mary.

* * *

"You're not old enough to know your dick from your brain, so trust me...your tiny cock won't be going anywhere near my sister." James snarled as he sat on top of the pile of tied up third year Ravenclaw boys.

Draco and James had stumbled across the group of boys boasting about the things they would do to Hermione if only she wasn't dating Lupin.

The Potter boys only felt it right that they school the boys and teach them some manners, since they appeared to not have any.

"You promise you'll never say anything as callous or stupid about Hermione ever again?" Draco asked in a calm and cheery tone, squatting down beside one of the boys and pulling out the gag from his mouth.

The boy's lip trembled in fear as his brown eyes met Draco's steel grey ones, before he nodded eagerly, "n-n-never."

"You swear?"

"Y-yes."

"Good boy," Draco grinned happily, patting the boy's cheek before straightening up.

"I think they learned their lesson," James mused.

"I agree, dear brother. I think we can let them go now."

"I believe we can," James shrugged as he hopped off of the pile of boys.

Draco waved his wand, and within moments all of the boys were released. There was a moment of hesitation where they didn't know what to do with themselves before they all scrambled to their feet and bolted down the corridor, hitting into each other as they went.

"Wankers," James grumbled, following his brother down the corridor, continuing on their way back to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

 **Wednesday, November 26th, 1975**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

"What did McGonagall say in class the other day about the Vanishing spell?" James groaned, angling his head at Sirius-whose legs were in James's lap, underneath the book he was pressing on, and Sirius's head was on Remus's left thigh.

"That Vanished objects go ' _into non-being, which is to say, everything_ '," Sirius responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thanks mate," James sighed, his brow drawing together as he turned back to his essay.

"The great James Potter is actually doing work," Lily said with a loud gasp.

"I do work all the time, Evans. You're just off playing house with Snivellus all the time and that's why you don't get to see my brilliance at work," James said teasingly, but Lily's expression darkened significantly and she sneered nastily at him.

"You're such an arrogant little toe-rag, Potter." With a huff she gathered all her books, parchment, quills and inkpot (balancing them all perfectly) and marched towards the girl's dormitory stairs.

"Was it something I said?" James asked obliviously, and Hermione simply rolled her eyes in exasperation. _Boys._

She had her suspicions, but it looked to her like Lily was developing a crush on James. One that she didn't want nor did she know what to do with. Their normal banter back and forth with quick quips had changed entirely. James no longer flirted outright and unabashedly with Lily, and the redhead didn't know how to talk to James properly anymore.

Hermione gathered her things in a calm fashion, met Draco's eyes briefly and had to steel herself when she felt the shivers race through her bloodstream. His look was so intense, and Hermione didn't know if he'd always looked at her like that or if this was something new. It unsettled something inside her, what it was she didn't know and she didn't know if she wanted to find out.

She turned and placed a quick peck on Remus's lips before getting up from her place closest to the fireplace and made her way towards the stairs.

 _His_ gaze was on her the entire way and a thick heat spread like wildfire across her skin. Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head, _no. It's nothing. It's all in your head._

When Hermione reached their dorm she heard soft sniffles. _Oh Lily._

Hermione gently pads over to her bed and placed her books and other things on top of her trunk that was at the foot of her bed.

She then quietly proceeded over to Lily's, pulling back the curtain and climbing into the bed with her crimson haired friend. Lily stiffened at first when Hermione hugged her from behind, but as soon as she began making shushing noises Lily relaxed.

"I d-don't know why I'm crying. _Why_ am I crying? It's just your st-st-stupid brother," Lily blubbered uncontrollably, her hands moving upwards to grasp desperately at Hermione's forearm that had wrapped around her shoulders.

"I know, sweetie. I know," Hermione murmured soothingly, hugging her friend tighter.

An image of grey eyes flashed through her mind, but they quickly melted into hazel green eyes flecked with amber and gold.

"I know."


	57. Paw Prints

**Hello hello!**

 **I took a mini break from studying just now to edit through this chapter, and hopefully you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **Love you all xxx**

* * *

"Potter wouldn't know class if it smashed into his face attached to one of those quaffles he likes so much," a voice loudly called from the other side of the room.

James's back stiffened, and he ground his teeth together. He knew that slimy voice anywhere. _Snape._

"You mean like you wouldn't know what to do with a bar of soap if your life depended on it?" James bit back, swivelling in his chair to face the greasy haired git on the right hand side of the classroom towards the back.

"Here we go," Draco muttered under his breath, sticking his hand into his pocket and gently holding onto his Snitch—it was the first Snitch he had caught in this time, and for some reason he had started carrying it around with him lately.

 _James can handle himself if Snape draws his wand, and Hermione will step in before anything gets too serious,_ Draco thought as he carefully scrutinized the situation.

Snape was now leaning forward menacingly, dark eyes flashing with hatred and outrage.

Draco tried not to get involved when it came to Severus if he could avoid it, since he still remembered his Godfather that had tried to look after him the best he could. The Godfather that had cared for Draco in his own way.

Even after all these years it was difficult looking at him knowing that his home life wasn't good by any stretch of the imagination, and that his adult life hadn't been stellar either.

Draco and Hermione had both intervened and stopped James from going overboard in years past, but Severus himself was getting more aggressive and they couldn't control the Slytherin's actions and his obsession with riling up their brother.

Severus suddenly stood up sharply with a dark sneer just as Fabian Prewett walked into class.

The redhead paused with his books and materials in his hand when he reached his desk.

"Is there something wrong, Severus?" Fabian asked calmly, quirking an eyebrow as he put his books down on his desk.

"No, nothing is wrong, Professor," Severus said through clenched teeth before swiftly taking his seat.

Fabian paused for a moment longer before addressing the entire class and informing them what they would be doing in today's lesson. Draco's mind wandered however, lost somewhere in the lands of fantasy and memory.

* * *

"Can't believe Prewett gave us _more_ homework," Peter groaned.

"It's never ending, it just keeps piling on. Do they not know that I have a _life_?" Sirius grumbled, throwing an arm around James's shoulder as they rounded the corner on their way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"What did you expect, Black?" A voice asked primly as its owner passed by the group of Marauders smoothly.

Lily Evans's glanced back at them over her shoulder, crimson hair whipping out behind her as she did. She made direct eye contact with James when she spoke again, "it's our OWL year. Maybe you should be studying and not out playing hookey."

With a tight smile she faced forwards once more and hurriedly went about her business. Draco glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye and saw the perplexed and baffled expression that was present, his heart going out to James.

Draco didn't get why Lily was being even colder to James these days than she used to be, especially since he wasn't flirting obnoxiously with her, and he had even stopped following her around like a lovesick puppy.

 _Girls_ , Draco thought with a shake of his head, his gaze drawn to figure in front of him who was holding hands with one of his best mates. _Girls_ , he thought as he watched her raven curls bounce around happily. _Girls._

* * *

 ** _Dear Mother,_**

 _School has been a bit hectic lately, school work is piling on, and James is scheduling practices constantly since he wants to ensure that we dominate in Quidditch this year._

 _I can't tell you anything more about Mary than what James has told you, Mum. That's between you and him. I will tell you that she's a nice girl. I spend a lot of time with her since she is Marly's best friend. I know you are going to want details, and yes, we're still together and she is probably way too good for me._

 _Hermione and I are fine, Mum. We worked through our issues—_

Draco paused, quill held loosely in his hand as he tried to think about what to say next. What did he say next? Hermione and him were talking, they behaved like everything was the same as it had always been. Even though that was utter bollocks, and a steaming hot pile of Hippogriff dung. _Nothing_ was the same. They were maintaining a pleasant facade and putting on an elaborate show that suggested that everything was grand, brilliant even. Draco supposed it was because it was easier than actually _talking_ about it like they should.

WIth a irked twist of his lips Draco leaned forward and balled up the letter, deciding it would be best to start afresh.

Draco reclined in his desk chair, putting the quill down and rubbing his temple as a tired sigh blew heavily from his nostrils.

A soft meow and purr from his right drew his attention. He lazily tilted his direction towards the source of the sound, and he was greeted by the sight of a pitch black cat with bright knowing eyes. Midnight. It was if just thinking about Hermione had summoned her feline companion.

Draco cocked his head to the side and carefully extended a hand towards the sleek creature, but Midnight gave him an almost reproachful look before _purposefully_ knocking over his inkpot.

Draco quickly righted the pot and grimaced as the ruddy cat walked in some of the spilt ink—happily trotting her way across some spare parchment at the top of his desk before settling in on the left side of it, casually laying her head across her paws when she was done.

He could have sworn the infernal creature was challenging him to do something about it by the look she was giving him.

WIth a sigh Draco vanished the ink, and moved to clean up the parchment before a "what are you doing?" came from behind him—startling him, and almost causing him to jump out of his skin; he crumpled the parchment in his hand slightly, and his heart began to gallop away from him at an alarming rate.

"Hello, dear brother of mine. Can you please not sneak up on me in future?" Draco grumbled as he turned sideways in his chair to face his brother.

James was more dishevelled than usual— his hair mussed, his glasses partially a ways down on the bridge of his nose. His shirt tail was untucked and the top two buttons were unbuttoned. On top of it all, his tie was askew and loose. Draco took in his brother's appearance and the dazed sort of dreamy look James was giving him. It only took a moment for him to come to the swift conclusion that James had seen Mary before coming back to the Tower after class.

"I'm not the one with the heightened sense of hearing and smell," James teased with a bright grin, sitting down on the edge of Draco's bed.

 _Caramel_. Draco didn't know how he'd missed it, James's own natural, earthy and woodsy smell was laced with Mary's sweet caramel aroma.

"What's that?" James asked, jerking his chin to the parchment with Midnight's now smudged paw prints on it.

"Midnight spilled some ink and went for a bit of a walk across my desk," Draco answered with a small look of contempt aimed at the smug feline.

James appeared to be lost in deep contemplation for a few moments before a sudden outburst rushed from his lips, "that's it!"

James stood up in excitement, closing the distance between them and his eyes eagerly gobbled up the parchment clasped in Draco's hands. "That's what's missing from the Map!"

"What do you mean?" Draco queried, tilting his head back to get a better look at his brother, brow knitting together.

"We can have footprints follow the names of the people that appear on the Map!" James exclaimed, fervently rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Th—That sounds like a great idea," Draco plastered on a keen smile whilst the cogs in his mind whirred away at full speed—his eyes were locked on the blasted cat that was now licking her paws with a casual arrogance that infuriated him. How in Merlin's name had the cat known? _How?_

"I'll go find Moony and Padfoot! Pads was supposed to be doing the final touches to the front today. I'm confident that Moony can do the spellwork to make the footprints happen in no time. I'm sure of it."

James excitably spun on his heel and exited their dorm, leaving Draco all alone once more.

Midnight meowed as she stretched and then stood up, tilting her head in curiosity at Draco.

"How did you know?"

The footprints had been something Hermione had mentioned to Draco once in passing. It was when they were discussing all the details and elements of the map that she had so often used in the future.

Midnight yawned, showing all of her teeth. When she was done, she shook her head lightly and purred at him before jumping off his desk and slinking out of the room.

For whatever reason, he was entertaining the idea that perhaps, _perhaps_ , Midnight understood everything that was said in her presence. Which was a slightly unsettling thought. The cat was everywhere and nowhere all at once, she had been present during many of his conversations. Even if she couldn't speak and thus reveal the things she had overheard, it still perturbed him and made him a tad bit uncomfortable.

Draco shook the thought from his mind, it was starting to hurt his head a little too much. With a deep breath Draco faced his desk, picking back up his quill in one hand whilst crumpling up the parchment Midnight had walked on in another. He glanced at the parchment once more before discarding it.

With a tiny smile Draco picked up a clean piece of parchment and began to pen another letter to his Mother.

 _Dear Mum_ —


	58. Hermione Potter Loves Remus Lupin

**HELLOOOOOOO!**

 **I am finally done with my exams, so hopefully I should be more free to write from now on, though I do still have things I have to attend to etc.**

 **So something happens in this chapter that is a bit unconventional. If self pleasure/masturbation makes anyone uncomfortable then I am warning you now that there's some of that in here. I should mention that it's not too in depth, but it is still there, so just warning you all xxx We're moving into serious Remione territory, and I am so excited for it.**

 **Thank you for all your support! You are all such darlings! 3**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **Wednesday, November 19th, 1975**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Quidditch Pitch**

"Brilliant, Hermione!" James yelled across the Pitch where he was going through Chaser drills—smoothly catching the quaffle tossed at him mere moments later.

"Thanks, Jamie!" Hermione bellowed back, wiping the sweat that was generously flowing from her forehead away with the back of her hand. "Let's take a five minute break, Sirius!" Hermione called out to her fellow Beater, and Sirius's head tiredly fell backwards, one hand on his broom, the other gripping his Beater bat as he made a noise of agreement. On the ground, Draco summoned the bludger, slowing it down with a graceful wriggle of his fingers, and then he deftly caught it with practiced ease and shoved it back in the ball's case before pulling his Snitch out of his pocket.

Hermione knew that Madame Hooch had a soft spot for Draco, and that's how he managed to get ahold of the Snitch, since it was rare that players got to keep the first Snitch that they had caught just like that.

Cold breeze blew across Hermione's sweat soaked clothes and caused her to shiver involuntarily. She sent a quick glance at the grey sky and its darker clouds—Draco had predicted it should snow soon, and he was never wrong about when the white powder would cover the ground.

 _He's wrong about a bunch of other things,_ Hermione snorted to herself. Allowing a peek at her 'twin' as he tapped the tip of his boot against the ground before swinging a leg over his broomstick.

Hermione adamantly shook her head, and in doing so she caught a flash of red in her peripherals. With a pleasantly surprised smile and a light frown, she leaned forward and gently gliding down to the stands, pulling up alongside them as she greeted her Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. "Evening, Professor Prewett."

Fabian sent her a warm smile, tiny wrinkles creasing in the corners of his blue eyes as he replied, "good evening, Miss Potter."

Fabian reached up to adjust his orange scarf, which went really well with his hair and the navy robes he was wearing today, they were well tailored and definitely showcased his appealing figure. He tucked his shoulder length locks behind his ears and in a good humoured tone went, "Gideon wanted me to check in on things, make sure they are running smoothly. Though he said something like, ' _make sure that my disciples are not mucking it all up. I have faith, but those Potters are an unpredictable bunch.'_ "

"Is that what he said?" Hermione asked with a light peal of laughter, a small burst of hot fog coming out of her mouth and dispersing into the cold air around her.

"Pretty much—" Fabian laughed, "—I'm inclined to agree with him. You are an unpredictable witch, Miss Potter."

"Is that so?" Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes. You pay attention in class, but not really. Sometimes you don't go to others classes because you've slept in...yet you are an Outstanding student and always get impeccable marks. You are a conundrum, Hermione Potter," Fabian said, wonder and curiosity filling his gaze.

For some reason Hermione's heart skipped a beat, and a tingle ran along the length of her spine. _What the fuck is happening?_ Hermione wondered internally, gripping her broom handle a bit tighter.

"You, that boyfriend of yours...all of your mates actually," Fabian shook his head in amazement. "You all do brilliantly in my class. Yet you find time to play Quidditch, muck about and pull pranks all the time."

"Pranks? Us? Don't know what you're on about, Professor," Hermione grinned.

"Have you done my homework, Hermione?" Fabian asked suddenly—the essay was due on Friday at the start of class.

Hermione shot Fabian her most charming smile, "nah, but it'll be done before class." With a small wave, Hermione angled her broom back towards the pitch and flew away.

* * *

 _I should go visit Remus after I take a_ _ **long**_ _, steaming hot shower. My muscles are killing me,_ Hermione mused as she pulled off her shirt with a grimace, her back muscles screaming in protest.

She kicked off her boots—having unlaced them earlier, and bent over, lifting her feet one by one high enough to tug off her socks.

Hermione was in the fifth year girls' bathroom, in the farthest stall from the door. She'd drawn the maroon curtain as soon as she entered, and she knew from checking out the entire bathroom as soon as she entered that she was alone.

Soon she had divulged herself of her remaining garments and then she stepped underneath the showerhead, wriggling her toes on the icy tile. Hermione turned on the hot water as she tugged her hair tie out of her hair, letting her raven curls freely cascade down her back. She hissed as the spray hit her skin.

This morning had been a bit of a shock to her system, and she couldn't get the image out of her head. Not that she really wanted to get rid of it, but still.

 _Hermione pulled back the curtain of Remus's bed in the infirmary, something she had done a million times before, but somehow this time was different._

 _Remus's hair had grown out quite a bit since the start of school and a sandy lock was hanging across his closed eye. His face was turned on the side facing her, and he was hugging his pillow._

 _Maybe it was how steamy their snogging sessions had gotten as late, but seeing the expanse of Remus's back unencumbered by clothing gave her pause._

 _Hermione took a step forward, pulling the curtain closed behind her as she gently nudged the stool closer to the bed before sitting on it._

 _Remus didn't have as many injuries ever since they had started spending Full Moons with him, they were still taxing but at least it was just physically draining now as opposed to damaging layered on top of that._

 _The light was filtering in through the white curtains, hitting his features and Hermione noted that he had a slight scruff across his cheeks. The sheet that was thrown across his boxers was dangerously low, dipping and ending in the small of his back._

 _He shifted in his deep slumber and she bit her lip as his back muscles rippled and flexed._

 _Blinking rapidly Hermione shook her head, she should not be ogling her unconscious boyfriend who was hopped up on various pain potions because of the Full Moon last night._

 _Swallowing thickly she sat forward, elbows pressing into the soft mattress as she turned to look at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful._

 _With a gentle smile she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead._

" _Nah. Telling you mate, she is fucking mental. She tried to drag you into a broom closet last week right after you dropped Marlene off at class."_

 _Hermione jumped back when she heard Sirius's voice, which she scolded herself for mentally. She had nothing to be ashamed of. It wasn't as if she was pouncing on a defenseless boy._

" _No arguments there, Peggy is bonkers," Draco replied with disgust abundantly present in his tone._

 _Hermione narrowed her eyes at that. She thought Peggy had gotten the message that Draco was off limits, she really didn't learn. She suspected if Marlene ever found out that Peggy would most certainly be very,_ _ **very**_ _sorry._

 _Perhaps I should let her know, Hermione pondered briefly with an amused smile. Though she may get upset with Draco for not mentioning it himself...that does sound amusing._

 _Hermione turned around as James gently drew back the curtain, and smiled at her other boys._

" _Morning, Mione. Been here long?" Peter asked warmly, holding out a plate that had a few chocolate chip cookies on it._

" _Only a few minutes," Hermione responded cheerfully, accepting a cookie with a dazzling grin._

Hermione jolted out of the memory as she rubbed her scalp furiously with shampoo.

She needed to stop thinking about how nice Remus's back was, or how she'd wanted to kiss along his spine.

"Dammit!" Hermione hissed aloud, placing both of her hands on one of the shower walls as she breathed in and out slowly, the hot water travelling the length of her body.

She didn't know why she felt so frustrated, it didn't make any sense. She felt all hot and bothered and she couldn't quite figure out why.

Hermione stepped back under the steady stream of water and started massaging the suds out of her hair.

It was only as she began to lather soap across her abdomen that it hit her. _I'm horny,_ Hermione thought, stunned.

It wasn't that she'd never felt that way the first time she was growing up, it's just that she had more important things to worry about. She'd never been that in touch with her sexuality or her body when it came to _those_ things.

Hermione let a short laugh bubble out of her. _I'm horny, that's what this feeling is._

Hermione had never really tried to please herself either, that was entirely new territory. Her first instinct was the go and research it, old habits die hard after all. But then she thought about it as she scrubbed her body, cleaning every inch and crevice. She washed off all of the soap and then switched the water off.

"I could just try something," Hermione murmured to herself as she stepped out of the shower, grabbing her towel and rubbing it against her head. Water dripping off of her body. She knew that trying to do things in the shower wasn't necessarily the best idea since water would rub away all the natural lubrication.

She knew this because Missus Weasley had once drunkenly giggled something of that nature during the summer before they went on the run. She also told Hermione that she should make sure that she is always satisfied too, she doesn't exist solely for the pleasure of a man.

She suspected that Missus Weasley was either utterly mortified by the entire experience and pretended it never happened, or she honestly couldn't remember.

Hermione toweled off, and reached for her small shower bag and found some leave in conditioner and squeezed a generous amount in her hand before rubbing her palms together slightly and then running her fingers and hands through her damp curls.

She wrapped her towel around her as she exited her stall and crossed over to the sink to wash her hands.

Hermione was trying to calculate where she _could_ experiment and decided that her own bed with locking and silencing charms put in place on her curtains would probably be the most viable option.

Hurriedly she went back to her stall and pulled on the clean pair of underwear and nightgown that she had brought with her.

When Hermione got back to her dorm, the only one there was Nancy, but she was already asleep on her bed, her violin strewn across the bottom with a pile of sheet music.

 _Am I really going to do this?_ Hermione asked herself. For some reason she felt nervous, as if she was doing something wrong.

She divested herself of her dirty clothes in her hamper, and placed the rest of her belongings on top of her trunk. Wand still grasped in her hand before she climbed into bed.

She sat there in silence, gazing around her unkempt bed before she muttered the locking and silencing charms under her breath. She stared at her wand, and she bit her lip as she put it as far away from herself as possible.

 _Now what?_ Hermione thought.

When she was snogging Remus or doing some heavy petting over clothes it all seemed so natural, but all of her confidence and self-assuredness had seemingly taken a leave of absence.

 _Remus_ , Hermione thought. Hermione slowly laid back, and all she was seeing was Remus's hazel green eyes sparkling with mischief.

Hermione's hands moved of their own accord, one ghosting across her breast, the other moving down to where she was most frustrated.

 _Remus_ , Hermione mouthed softly as she imagined him holding himself above her, muscles rippling as he lowered himself and claimed her lips.

Hermione could practically smell of parchment and freshly fallen rain. As her hand dove in between her legs and started to move, her back arched.

Hermione pictured holding him close, ever so close and tangling her fingers in his hair, their breath twisting together as they kiss each other breathlessly.

She doesn't know why she hasn't done this before, and the mental image of Remus becomes more tangible as her nails drag down the lines of his lean yet muscular back.

Spots begin to dance in front of her eyes, her chest rising and falling faster and faster, her breathing getting heavier, and her back arched one final time and—

* * *

" _GOAL!"_ Riley yelled enthusiastically from her place in the Commentator's box.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, the first snowfall of Winter fell last night, and the sky was an angry grey, tumultuous and the icy wind easily cut through their Quidditch robes. The snow had just squeezed itself in at the end of November.

The snow was already a bit dirty and not as pure and fluffy as it had been at the beginning of the match—one of the Gryffindor Chasers, a Fourth year had accidentally crashed into one of the Beaters on the Hufflepuff team; the Hufflepuff however was able to right themselves just in time, whereas the poor Chaser had tumbled and rolled violently across the snow. It hadn't snowed that much, it was just enough to coat the ground which meant the boy didn't have much to cushion his crash.

It had been an intense match, and the Hufflepuffs were kicking their arses. With only two Chasers they were at a serious disadvantage with how stiff the competition was. Their main hope right now was that Draco would catch the snitch and end their misery.

"With that goal from the Hufflepuff side by none other than Tom Jones, they are none ahead by seventy points!" Riley exclaimed giddily, Hermione spared her friend a glance and saw the sparkle in the girl's eyes.

 _If something doesn't change soon, then this will be a massacre_ , Hermione blew a frustrated breath out heavily through her nostrils, a large bead of sweat running down the side of her face, dipping into the pocket by her collarbone momentarily before sliding down the length of her body, getting caught by fabric somewhere along the way.

Hermione's arms were sluggish and jelly-like as she hit the bludger away from the path directly at the stands, she wiped her forehead with the back of her sweaty forearm—which did practically nothing to help—and then watched the bludger sail across the pitch.

She blinked and then a bullet of air flew by her, her head snapped in the direction of the source, and saw Draco zipping upwards, essentially miles ahead of the Hufflepuff Seeker. Their offense and defense were spectacular, but clearly their Seeker was no match for Draco.

Hermione forgot about everything else, she focused wholly and solely on Draco. Time slowed, and she blinked and then his hand closed around the golden speck.

The cheers erupting from the lions reached her ears as if behind some sort of barrier, edging its way through, getting louder and louder until she could hear it all clearly. She blinked again, and then she was flying towards the ground, Draco reaching moments after she did. James and Sirius crashing into him happily and knocking him to the ground.

Hermione couldn't help letting out a joyous sound, and then she smelt parchment and freshly fallen grass and looked to her right and there _he_ was.

His warmth enveloped her in moments and he kissed her deeply despite how sweaty and grimy she was. Her chest was about to explode with joy and love, Merlin, she loved Remus Lupin.

" _Gryffindor has won the match. Draco Potter caught the Snitch quickly and efficiently. It was certainly a marvel to watch and I'm sure the entire school will be talking non-stop about such a skilful bit of sportsmanship in the upcoming weeks!"_


	59. Happy Birthday Indeed

**HELLO lovelies!**

 **The end of this chapter has been fighting me for days, but I finally managed to get it done. Originally this chapter was going to be longer, but I decided that it would probably be way too much in one chapter if I didn't take the other thing and give it its own chappie.**

 **For those of you who wanted more Draco/Marlene then you definitely get some of that in this chapter, so I hope you like it!**

 **Thank you all for your lovely reviews. They mean so, SO much to me.**

 **Please, please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **Friday, December 5th, 1975**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Draco and Hermione Potter's Sixteenth Birthday**

" _Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Dear Hermione! Happy Birthday to you. From good friends and true, from old friends and new, may good luck go with you, and happiness too!_ "

Hermione blinked blearily, absently rubbing the sleep out of her eyes whilst pointing her toes and stretching her legs out. When her vision cleared properly, she saw the pale sunlight filtering in through her curtains, and four of her favourite faces were obscuring everything else from view as they happily looked down at her.

 _Right, I didn't use locking charms last night, just silencing ones in case I had any nightmares_ , Hermione thought as she sat up, ghosting a hand over her messy curls.

"Happy Birthday, Mione!" Lily exclaimed as she dove forward and engulfed Hermione in a tight and warm embrace.

Hermione giggled as the other girls followed suit, until they were all practically lying on top of her. Hermione took a slow and measured breath—as the girls had stolen all hers away—and said, "thank you guys. I love you all so much."

"I love you's" eagerly chorused back to Hermione, and her grin only got wider.

 _Merlin. Sixteen. Time sure does fly_ , Hermione mused with a hint of sadness. Knowledge of what was on the horizon weighing down her mind and dampening her spirits slightly.

Hermione smiled brightly as the girls bombarded her with their gifts, laughing and chatting nonsensically as she unwrapped them all; the girls all sat on the sides of her bed—trying to be as close to her as they could be.

Alice had Sir Nicholas held firmly against her chest, his tan fur slightly faded after years and years of use. Nancy burst into random chords of song with her charming yet haunting voice. Kira fought to tie back her insane and unruly, kinky and beautiful curls whilst Hermione opened her gift—a pair of bright blue hot pants. Lily was right beside Hermione, taking all of the wrapping paper from her and folding it into a neat pile at the foot of the bed.

Almost half an hour later, Hermione was adjusting her tie, loosening it and making her way up the stairs to the Fifth Year boy's dormitories.

The large wooden door was slightly ajar, and although Hermione didn't hear anything she did smell mint. _Mint._ It invaded her nostrils and drowned out everything else.

 _Well it looks like Draco is still here_ , Hermione thought with a twist of her lips, taking a deep breath before she pushed open the door.

She faltered almost immediately, and her knees wobbled for a moment.

Draco turned towards her, barechested, a small white and fluffy towel in his hand—he had been rubbing it across his damp locks right before she entered.

Hermione blankly stared at Draco, forgetting the basic human functions needed for survival—like inhaling and exhaling. Her hazel eyes travelled the length of his torso, to all its dips and curves; Hermione fought to subtlety exhale the breath she had been holding as she observed his muscles move whilst he continued to dry his hair.

"Happy birthday," Hermione said meekly, blinking rapidly as she gathered her wits about her. Fishing in her front blouse pocket for her gift to Draco. With it enclosed in her fist, she slowly approached the raven haired boy.

"Happy birthday," Draco smiled wryly, dropping the towel on his trunk before reaching for his shirt. He had just started buttoning it up just as Hermione reached him.

Hermione bit her lip as she closed the distance between them, she tilted her head back to look up at him and smiled, "turn around."

"Pardon?" Draco cocked an eyebrow at her, buttoning the last button at the bottom of his shirt.

"Turn around and bend down a little," Hermione rolled her eyes. When Draco remained stationary, Hermione fixed him with a withering stare.

Draco shook his head, stormy grey eyes swirling with curiosity but he did as she requested.

Hermione's gaze moved along the planes of his back, up to his nape. She closed her eyes for a second before going up onto her tiptoes, and deftly she clasped either side of the chain as she went over his head with it. She brought both ends to the back of his neck, and secured the clasp mere moments later.

Hermione took a few steps backward and Draco's head lowered as he took in what was on the silver chain.

"It's a locket like the one you gave to Sirius and Remus. Is this just a rite of passage?" Draco teased when he turned around.

"I suppose you could say that, it's exactly like theirs except on the inside there is a little note for you...as well as a picture of James on one side and our parents on the other side," Hermione said softly.

Draco stiffened, and nodded curtly. "Time keeps passing...where does it keep going Hermione? We just got here. You know what I mean?"

"I think...I think it'll never be enough time. It's never enough time," Hermione said sombrely.

Draco stepped forward and pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione was shocked for a moment, they had barely touched each other recently, but tingles ran down her spine and she sighed softly. She always felt safe with Draco, and she was sick of them not talking.

Hermione was about to say something on that _specific_ topic, but the words were stuck in her throat, refusing to budge.

Before she knew it, Draco was withdrawing from her and the muted words, "we need to get downstairs, or breakfast will be over and we won't have gotten a scrap of food," reached her ears.

Hermione nodded numbly and muttered a goodbye before hastily exiting the room, leaving Draco all alone.

* * *

Hermione entered the Great Hall with flushed cheeks and hunger pangs nagging her incessantly. However, as soon as her foot crossed the threshold, she wanted to turn around and go back from whence she came.

"Oh, fuck," Hermione mumbled as she watched Sirius and James jump up from their seat, take a couple steps back and then lunge forward, somersaulting in the air until they landed firmly on the Gryffindor table—clearly they had planned this since the space they were standing on was devoid of any food or drink.

" _Happy Birthday, Miss Potter!"_ The two nutjobs started, both with sure and steady voices, and if she wasn't mortified then she would have actually enjoyed their singing since they had lovely singing voices.

"What in Salazar's name—" a deep voice said from right behind Hermione, and she could feel the heat radiating off on his body envelop her. _Draco._ She wasn't taken off guard by his appearance, she could smell him coming after all. The mint had gotten stronger and stronger, until it was all she could smell, not to mention her ears had picked up his light footfalls due to her heightened hearing.

"Our brother and best mate are absolutely mental," Hermione shook her head in amusement.

"Well Minnie is about to put a stop to the pleasantries," Draco said, jerking his chin forward.

Hermione glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before she saw James do a backflip off of the table, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose when he landed, a wild grin lighting up his face. Sirius took a bow to the right, then a bow to the left before following suit, gracefully running down the aisle with a giddy laugh erupting from his mouth.

Hermione shook her head as James stopped to plant a messy kiss on her cheek, and to ruffle Draco's hair before sprinting past them; Sirius had a similar idea, except he spun Hermione around in a circle, and gave Draco a loud smack on the lips.

Leaving her 'twin' in disbelief and sputtering out incoherent noises as he tried to ascertain exactly what had just happened.

Hermione covered her mouth with both of her hands, but one snort laugh burst forth and Draco immediately sent her a dirty glare.

She was just about to go into the Great Hall before she saw him—Remus Lupin was a few feet away, and working on closing the distance between them. When he reached her, Remus leaned down and took her lips hard. The kiss was oceans deep and left her weak in her knees.

Remus pulled away and the flash of gold and amber in his eyes made her smirk cockily, it was only then that she noticed that he had two strips of bacon in one hand and a small midnight blue box in the other. Remus held out a piece of bacon, and she caught it between her teeth, holding it there as she accepted the box.

Hermione made a noise of enthusiasm, and she was so caught up in the moment that she didn't notice that Draco had slipped past both of them and was making his way over to Peter.

Her heart rate picked up with anticipation as she gingerly lifted off the lid.

Hermione marvelled at the silver bracelet neatly nestled in glittery, light blue tissue paper. There was a simple 'H' charm attached to the bracelet, and she smiled brightly at Remus, bacon in her mouth and all.

She held out her right wrist, and the box that was held in her left hand. Remus's cheeks were a bright pink as he removed the bracelet and quickly fastened it on her wrist.

"I'm sorry it isn't something bigger but—" Remus cut himself off when he saw Hermione shake her head incessantly.

Hermione held onto the end of the bacon and bit off a large chunk, letting out a pleased noise as she chewed. When she swallowed, she angled her head upwards and puckered her lips. Remus quickly took the hint and dove forward, his soft lips on hers in moments.

"I love it, Moony. Thank you," Hermione murmured against his lips.

The radiant grin that lit up his face in that moment made it better, it made everything just that much shinier, and just, _better._

 _It is turning out to be a fantastic birthday_ , Hermione thought as she tucked herself into Remus's side, nibbling on her bacon as she headed towards the rest of her friends. _A fantastic birthday indeed._

* * *

There was a soft _clink_ as the blonde fastened the necklace around her wizard's neck. She peered down his partially unbuttoned shirt and spotted a silver locket. At least it didn't clash with the silver necklace she had given him (which was adorned with a small emerald pendant). She figured that Hermione must have given it to him for his birthday.

"Happy Birthday," she whispered before her lips brushed against his as soft and light as a feather. One of her hands was on his nape, the other on his cheek.

They were veiled in darkness, hidden away in a secluded corner on the Sixth floor—practically everyone else was in the Great Hall enjoying their supper, so they didn't have to worry about anyone stumbling across them and interrupting their moment.

Of course Draco cast a Notice-Me-Not charm just in case.

The kiss deepened and Draco got lost in the sweet taste of Marlene, swimming in a sea of jasmine and honey. Draco's hands snuck under her untucked shirt and spread across her back, and in response Marlene properly climbed into his lap, straddling his hips.

Draco's breath hitched as Marlene ran her nails along the back of his neck, suppressing the urge to shudder.

One of his hands travelled down to her arse and gave it a firm squeeze. He revelled in the resulting yelp of surprise, even if she broke their kiss in the process; her head fell back slightly, and Draco seized the opportunity to gain access to her neck.

Draco lazily kissed along the side of her neck, and Marlene's hands buried themselves in his hair. After a few moments, she yanked his head back and slanted her lips over his once more.

The hand not on her arse slid smoothly across her skin, from her back to her ribcage, and then up to her breasts—wasting no time in slipping underneath the baby blue lace.

Draco kissed Marlene fast and hard, swallowing her moan as he rolled her taut bud between his forefinger and thumb.

"THERESA!"

The loud outburst caused the two teenagers to jump, instinctively moving to clutch each other tighter. Draco blew out a frustrated noise through his nostrils and he noted that whoever it was didn't pass by their corner, they must have turned down the other corridor, their voice simply rebounding and echoing in every direction.

"I think that's a sign," Marlene pursed her lips, running her hand through his hair as she kissed his temple.

"Can we stay here a moment longer?" Draco murmured against her jaw, placing a tiny kiss there.

Marlene was silent for a moment, but then affectionately she said, "yes, but you have to remove your hand from its current location."

Draco scoffed, but consequently both of his hands shifted until they were both looped loosely around to the small of her back. Draco cocked his head to the side as he gazed up at his girlfriend.

"I love you, Draco Potter," Marlene whispered as if it was a secret for just them, and them alone. She pressed her forehead against his, her arms around his neck, the lengths of their bodies pressed against each other's.

"I love you Marlene McKinnon," Draco responded, tracing a light pattern across her back.

They stayed there a little longer, but eventually they untangled their limbs and strolled down a few corridors, before climbing the flight of stairs to the Gryffindor Tower.

Draco was sneaking his girlfriend into his room to spend the night, not to try anything, just to sleep. To sleep and hold each other in the dark.

When they got back to the Fifth Year boy's dormitories, they were greeted with the Marauders and company drinking and joking about heavily.

Hermione was strewn across Remus's lap in one of the chairs, pressing sloppy kisses to his cheek at every opportunity. Sirius was sitting on James's lap on the floor as they shared a fag between them. Alice was leaning back against Frank's chest, a serene expression on her face. Kira, Lily and Nancy were on the edge of the misshapen circle, not drinking but still laughing as Sirius tried to balance a chocolate on his nose for whatever reason. Peter was sitting beside Sirius and James, now handing Sirius various objects to try and balance with a delighted laugh.

Draco simply stood in the doorway, Marlene pressed against his back and peering around him. In that moment he just felt like he may explode from the heated warmth that was roaring in his chest cavity.

"Happy Birthday to us!" Hermione exclaimed, raising a flask above her head in a toast; Hermione's eyes met Draco's just as she put the flask to her lips and she raised her eyebrows in amusement at him. Everyone else seemed to finally notice his presence, and they all excitably jumped up as they chorused, " _happy Birthday Hermione! Happy Birthday Draco!"_

 _Happy birthday indeed_ , Draco thought as James swarmed him with a warm hug, and Kira giddily grabbed Marlene's hands and dragged her into the room—it was all Draco could do to not to burst out laughing as his girlfriend's eyes rounded in shock.

Happy birthday indeed.


	60. Chilly Beach Day

**Hello Hello darlings!**

 **This chapter has been fighting me for a while, and I finally, _finally_ managed to finish it today. This is insane to me, cause on the site this story will officially have sixty chapters posted (even though according to how I have things, it's only chapter 59 for me, since I don't count chapter 9 as a chapter). I am so freaking excited about the next few chapters. I really want to try and update at least one of my stories every day or every other day. That is probably a little ambitious, but I'm going to try and do it if I can.**

 **THANK you all so much for your lovely reviews, seriously, they make me so, so happy. Just, thank you. Honestly, you lot are the best and I always love hearing from you! (If anyone has any questions then I'm going to be answering asks on my tumblr for the next couple of hours.)**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For habababa and for-witchcraft-and-wizardry xxx (your asks this morning made me so freaking happy omg)**

* * *

 **Saturday, December 6th, 1975**

 **Hogsmeade Village**

Cold. Howling winds. Freshly fallen snow blanketing the ground, the sound of boots crunching in the white powder, a pair of footsteps getting lost in the several tracks that had travelled through the fluffy snow already for the morning.

He should be nervous.

He'd been nervous on dates before. With Dorcas he could practically taste his heart and how fast it was beating in his throat. That one time with Kira when they were testing if they were actually attracted to each other or not, was pretty nerve wracking—she was a bold lioness after all; whereas dating Emmeline had been fairly easy going.

This was different. He didn't feel nervous in the slightest. On the contrary, it was as if the eternal torment his soul underwent had quieted itself.

His entire body was on fire, warmth pouring out of his every pore, and sparks of heat were tingling across his palm where he was holding Riley's hand.

The two of them had been wandering around Hogsmeade for the past hour—they had popped into Honeydukes as soon as they reached the village, and had been sharing candy as they strolled along at a leisurely pace; talking about any and everything as they did. Sirius liked listening to Riley talk, and the way her face lit up when she mentioned her best friends—Pandora Ollivander and Xenophilius Lovegood.

She'd taken him by surprise when she'd cavalierly reached out and laced her gloved fingers through his.

"I can't believe you all got smashed last night in your dorm," Riley laughed wholeheartedly, shaking her head.

 _Crunch, crunch, crunch,_ the snow had just started to fall again, and it was already beginning to coat the pathway; Sirius glanced at Riley and saw that snow was beginning to catch in her hair and on the tips of her eyelashes. Sirius scrunched up his nose as he replied, "we had to, it was Hermione and Draco's birthday."

"I'm sure you could have celebrated without getting drunk," Riley pursed her lips in amusement.

Sirius sidestepped into her, pulling her close and meeting her eyes—so close that he could see all the tiny details in her richly coloured orbs—softly, with a playful grin on his face he said, "where is the fun in that?"

Riley blushed deeply—her cheeks reddening in a hasty manner, and the blush hurriedly raced up to her ears. She ducked her head slightly, and with her free hand began to play with the ends of her bangs on the right side of her head. Sirius took one more step forward before he stepped away, squeezing her hand gently as he led her towards their destination.

They were meant to meet the others outside of The Three Broomsticks—which was just around the next bend. Sirius was just thinking about how Frank was still pretty out of it, and how Alice and Lily had stayed in with him today when they rounded the bend, and Draco was the first one to spot them.

"Oi! Took you two long enough," Draco grinned brightly, untangling himself from Marlene and quickly closing the distance between them. Sirius saw Draco's eyes flick down to their joined hands, but the raven haired boy refrained from commenting on it.

Draco was dressed simply, in all black always, and despite how cold it was he had unbuttoned his thick winter coat, revealing the black turtleneck beneath it. A layer of snow was covering his head, but with a quick shake of his head a great deal of it flew off.

"You're here! Now we can get going!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

Sirius didn't notice how close Riley had gotten until she asked, "where are we going?" and he turned to look at her, only for her face to be mere inches away.

He swallowed jerkily before responding. "We're going to the beach."

Riley's eyes widened significantly, and pure joy poured out of her kind eyes, "really?"

"Really," Sirius murmured.

"How are we getting there?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Draco was a smooth talker, and it certainly helped that Rosmerta had a soft spot for him especially. It only took a few minutes of sweet words and charming smiles before the older witch shook her head in bemusement and sent them upstairs to use the floo in her room. She warned them that they had to be back an hour before all Hogwarts students had to return to the castle, or she would take them to McGonagall herself upon their return.

Sirius had never heard of the place that Hermione had told them all to say, but he trusted her, so he had thrown the floo powder down and clearly enunciated his destination as the green flames swallowed him.

Draco had gone first, and he was the second to arrive.

Sirius slowly exited the old stone fireplace, taking in his surroundings as he did. They were in a small shack—it was the only word you could use to describe it—the walls seemed to be groaning underneath some unseen pressure and were leaning inwards, there were a couple holes in the ceiling where soft light was filtering in through. The small window on the left side of the shack was boarded up, however the nails weren't all the way flush, as if whoever had hammered them in had been in a rush, and it was thus easier to see how they had quickly rusted due to the salt air.

The window on the right was much larger, taking up most of the wall, but the window panes had been knocked out a long time ago, and the mullion had rotted out at the top, and was leaning against the edge of the frame.

A thick layer of dust coated the floor, and a set of footprints had disturbed it, and Sirius followed them to the open doorway where Draco was standing in the middle of it, gazing out at the landscape before him. The door itself was propped up against the doorframe, obviously someone had rested it there after it had come off of its hinges; whoever it was was long gone, and had clearly not been here any time recently.

Sirius joined Draco by the doorway, and before he could open his mouth and say anything, Draco leaned down and started untying his black leather boots.

"Draco?"

Draco didn't respond, he simply began hopping out of the doorway, dropping his shoe in the sand before tugging off his sock and shoving it in his boot, he repeated the process with his other shoe. It was only as he shrugged off his coat did he look back at Sirius—who had heard the floo go a few times in the last few moments as some of the others joined them, and he could tell by their scents that it was Marlene, Remus and Hermione so far—with a mad, giddy grin Draco yelled at them, "well are you just going to stare, or are you coming?"

The beach was completely empty, a secluded 'sanctuary' for them and them alone.

Draco quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothes sans his boxers, and with the wild wind whipping through his hair, he tossed his head back before laughing and spinning around, only to race across the sand—kicking it up and sending it flying with the wind as he went.

Riley's scent filled Sirius's nostrils, and he glanced down at her.

"Well? We can't let him have all the fun," Riley grinned, and the warmth flared violently in his chest.

"No we can't," Sirius grinned, as he tugged off his gloves, stepping out into the sand, and as he walked he could feel the sand sailing through the air and wedging itself into his shoes, but he didn't care.

Quickly he stripped down, leaving a trail of clothes after him, letting out a loud howl at how the freezing wind was slicing across his skin. He could taste the salt on the air, and he let out a joyful sound when he heard Draco yell out suddenly as he began to run into the dark, frosty water.

"I think we may need warming charms," Sirius laughed as he instinctively wrapped his arms around Riley's smaller form, skin to skin. Her in bright yellow bra and dark blue panties, and him in his maroon boxers. With a quick wave of his wand, he cast warming charms on Riley and himself, he dropped his wand on top of his pile of clothes beside him.

"Well it looks like you are all about to see a lot more of me than you ever would in any other situation," Marlene remarked as she strolled past them in only her black lacy underwear.

Sirius let out a loud whoop as she sprinted across the sand, eventually diving straight into the water. When she emerged, she gasped loud enough that Sirius could hear her from all the way out here, a bright smile of shock on her face as Draco scooped her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

Sirius untangled himself from Riley and held out his hand, "Milady." Riley regarded it for only but a moment before grinning deviously and firmly grasping his hand.

Riley began to tug him towards the water, running backwards as the wind toyed with her hair, causing the short locks to fly across her face.

Sirius picked up his speed, and then they were both running side by side directly for the dark waves.

A jolt of cold raced up his leg as soon as it touched the water, and he was thankful for the warming charms now, because he could only imagine how much more icy it could have been. They both stopped about knee length, and Riley was dancing from foot to foot.

"Pete!" Sirius heard James yell as he pulled their friend and Mary into the water with him.

Sirius laughed as Riley threw herself into Sirius's arms and knocked them both fully into the water. Sirius caught sight of Remus carrying Hermione into the water on his shoulder right before he plunged beneath the water's surface. He kept his eyes open, and he saw the distorted images of his best mates in the world goofing around and splashing each other.

He slowly let out a small stream of bubbles through his nostrils, and watched in fascination as they wobbled to the surface; he was about to break the surface once more, when the fingers tangled in his hair stopped him. _Riley_.

He blinked at her through the slightly murky water, and before he knew it her lips were on his. It was weird kissing underwater, like your lips didn't have any traction at all. It was brief and didn't last long, but then she pulled away and they broke the surface together.

Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist, and tried to plant his feet in the grainy sand as the current kept trying to pull them out further and further. "What was that for?"

Riley shrugged, the pink blooming across her cheeks, "cause I wanted to." She blinked and water droplets sprayed off of her long eyelashes.

A smile spread across Sirius's face.  
Sirius smelt him before he saw him, the fresh mint slicing through the salt, and the next thing he knew he was letting go of Riley as Draco jumped on his back.

 _Git_ , Sirius thought with a large grin, as he twisted and tried to grapple Draco into the water.

Not too long after the lot of them got out of the water, teeth chattering, gathering close for warmth and using drying charms on each other. He could see it on everyone's faces though, they wouldn't have changed a thing—icy wind or not.

They all quickly jumped back into their clothes—though it took some time to discern what was whose and where everything was since they had all discarded their clothes so haphazardly, with the exception of Marlene, who had neatly folded her clothes in a pile all together. Mary suggested they build a fire, and subsequently Sirius went with Draco and Remus to find some tinder.

It took a few tries, and it required several of them huddling with their backs against the wind, but they managed to light the bits of dry driftwood and dead plants that they had gathered on fire with an _incendio_.

It was peaceful here; Sirius felt a calm in his soul and a heat in his leg where Riley's thigh was touching his. Her head was resting against his shoulder, and she raised it every now and then to add a comment here and there to the gaiety and teasing conversation.

Hermione was sitting in between Remus's legs, Draco was lying down with his head in Marlene's lap, Mary was tucked neatly in between James and Peter.

Everything was right in the world.

Hermione being the responsible one told them that they needed to head back since they didn't want to piss off Rosmerta since without her they wouldn't be able to do this ever again. Or at least not until they could all apparate.

They outed the fire, and it didn't take them too long to all get back through the floo. Sirius glanced around at this little abandoned shack on the beach and smiled before he stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in a burst of green flame.

Rosmerta merely smiled and shooed them when Draco stopped to plant a firm kiss on her cheek. "Little scoundrels," she teased as she waved them off and went off to serve a different table.

Once they got back to the castle, they all hugged and said their goodbyes since they had to go in different directions to walk their girls back to their respective dorms. Remus, Hermione and Peter headed off to go back to the Gryffindor Tower, Marlene and Draco left to go down to the Dungeons, with Marlene kissing Mary happily on the cheek before coldly telling the rest of them that she _may_ have enjoyed herself. Which left Sirius and James to walk back Mary and Riley.

The Castle was still quite quiet since a good chunk of the student body was still wandering around Hogsmeade. A shiver ran down Sirius's spine as a cold draft hit him, and he swore he heard a peal of laughter from a ways behind them. "Ickle firsties!"

 _Peeves_ , Sirius thought with a shake of his head.

They strolled past the large still life that formed the entrance to the kitchens, and Sirius had the mental note to pop in and ask the House Elves if they would kindly deliver hot chocolate to all of his friends. A few moments later they reached the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room. A pile of large barrels is stacked in a shadowy stone recess on the right-hand side of the corridor. He knows that you have to tap on a specific barrel a certain number of times, but which one he can't be sure.

Sirius glanced at his best mate, and saw that Mary was fussing at James's hair, and a second later had gently pulled his glasses off of his face so that she could clean them. She placed them back from whence they came before kissing him soundly.

"I had fun today," Riley murmured softly, and Sirius looked down at the petite girl with a fond smile.

Sirius ducked his head down and brushed his lips across her cheek, leaning back slightly so that he was looking directly into her eyes, "so did I."

He swivelled on his heel, throwing his arm over James's shoulder as they both walked away with goofy grins on their faces. Leaving two girls to lace fingers and to attempt to stifle their squeals until the wizards were out of earshot. However the girls didn't know about their heightened hearing, so when their joyous noises erupted from their mouths, the boys heard it all, and their grins only got wider.


	61. I Bloody Knew It

**Happy Saturday everyone!**

 **I had quite a bit of fun writing this chapter, and hopefully you all shall have fun reading it.**

 **The amount of love on the last chapter is insane, and you are all amazing, really you are! Everyone is loving Riley and Sirius's relationship, and that makes me so incredibly happy!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the storyline and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For Snowflake Dazzle and I was BOTWP xxx you lovely lovelies you!**

* * *

 **Tuesday, 9th December, 1975**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

All of her classes were done for the day, and she was quite looking forward to having a piping hot bowl of soup and some freshly baked bread to go along with it.

It had been a long, arduous day, and she was simply thankful it was all over. She adjusted her pointed hat upon her head—letting out a frustrated noise when her fingers brushed against some loose hairs that had escaped from her low and tightly secured bun; she prided herself on always keeping herself well kempt.

She exited her classroom, absently throwing up locking charms as she began to walk down the silent as a grave corridor. The wind howled and whistled throughout the courtyard beside her. A brief smile touched her lips as she watched a pair of Gryffindors sitting on the lip of one of the short stone walls that enclosed the courtyard; it was a quaint image, the pair of them framed by one of the high arched cutouts that lined the walls of the courtyard.

The snow that currently covered the ground wasn't as pure white and fluffy as it had been this weekend, instead it was now muddy and dirty from the numerous students and teachers that had tread across it over the last couple days. She had a feeling it would snow again soon, and that the pretty sight would be back in no time.

Minerva began to knead into the taut muscles in her left shoulder with her right hand—slowly strolling down the corridor. That, is when she heard _her_.

 _I guess my soup shall have to wait,_ Minerva thought wryly as she stopped in her tracks, her hand dropping to her side instantly.

"Minnie!" Hermione yelled excitedly.

The girl was a ball of pure energy as she ran up to her professor, spinning wildly on her heel as she came to an abrupt stop in front of Minerva.

Minerva suspiciously narrowed her eyes at the young girl. "How may I help you, Miss Potter?" There was a certain hint of apprehension in her tone, which Hermione certainly picked up on; the raven haired girl's face merely broke out into a blinding smile.

Hermione shrugged cavalierly, fiddling with one of the top buttons of her unbuttoned grey cardigan—the Gryffindor was still in her school uniform; recently she had taken to tying her tie short and fat, wearing short socks that came a mere inch above her ankle, her skirt just below mid thigh, and the top button of her blouse was almost always unbuttoned. Minerva would scold her, and tell her to start dressing more appropriately, but everything was _just_ within regulation, which of course Hermione _knew._

"Nothing really. I just thought we could have a chat," Hermione hummed happily, adjusting her school bag strap. Minerva saw the mischief swirling in the girl's hazel eyes and didn't buy into her statement for even a moment.

 _Oh I miss the days of the polite girl that first came back in time. Not that Miss Potter isn't polite...she's just a bit more...wild now._

She would play along for a little while at least, "what kind of chat?" Minerva inquired.

"Just a simple chat between a teacher and her pupil, nothing more and nothing less," Hermione said, tilting her head to the right slightly, her smile turning into a sugary sweet one.

Minerva quirked an eyebrow at that, raising her chin ever so slightly as she looked at Hermione through slightly hooded eyes, "what are you six up to?"

"Nothing, Ma'am. I swear," Hermione grinned.

 _That you're up to no good maybe_ , Minerva scoffed internally.

 _Tap, tap, tap,_ went Minerva's right foot. Her robes rustled as she clasped her hands behind her back.

"Where are they?"

"Who?" Hermione asked dumbly, eyes widening.

"We both know to whom I refer, Miss Potter," Minerva stated, reigning in her frustration and exhaling deeply through her nostrils. She would rather not deal with her troublesome Gryffindors right now. Right now she wanted some soup or some tea, anything hot to warm her bones. She may not be that old by Wizarding standards, but she certainly was not a young lass running through fields and rolling down muddy hills anymore.

"Minnie. I _really_ do not know what you're talking about," Hermione insisted, earnestly shaking her head, reaching up to tuck her bouncy, dark curls behind her ears. An innocent and naïve look on her face.

 _Count to three, Minerva. One, two, three. Deep breath in._ Minerva took a slow, steadying breath in. _Exhale deeply._ "What kind of debauchery have you lot gotten yourselves into now?"

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, Minnie," Hermione reiterated once more. A warm smile easily spreading across her features, the corners of her lips tugging upwards—exposing some of her straight, pearly white teeth.

(Minerva did not know that occasionally Draco still teased his 'sister' about how Madam Pomfrey had made her teeth smaller than they were originally after that nasty hex she had been hit with all those years ago. The perfect gentleman as always.)

"If anything, and I repeat _anything_ happens today. You will all receive three weeks detention." Minerva warned firmly.

"That's cold, Minnie."

"Professor McGonagall."

"You would deprive us of the pleasure of mingling with our fellow students at the Holiday Ball next week?" Hermione pouted, pulling her wand out of her robes. Minerva tensed instinctively—even though she knew that Hermione would not draw her wand on her.

Hermione did not even seem to notice the sudden stiffness in her Professor's posture, instead using it to throw her hair into a bun of sorts—curls sticking out haphazardly in every direction—clearly using a sticking charm to keep it all in place before she carefully slid her wand into the mess of curls from the right hand side. Until all that was left was the hilt jutting out at an angle.

"That all depends upon you, Miss Potter. Now is there anything else that you wish to _chat_ about? Or may I be excused to go about my business?" Minerva raised her eyebrows, her foot once more _tap, tap,_ tapping away.

"I think I've taken up enough of your time, Minnie. I should be heading back. Remus is probably looking for me," Hermione said thoughtfully, a tender expression crossing her face.

Minerva bowed her head slightly before stepping around the girl and continuing on her way. Extremely aware of the fact that the only footsteps she heard were her own until she rounded the corner. Which is when Hermione's feet slapped across the ground as she bolted in the opposite direction.

They were up to something alright, that much she was sure.

* * *

 **Friday, 19th December, 1975**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Great Hall**

 _I bloody knew it_ , Minerva sighed as she stood in the vast doorway to the Great Hall.

Floating gently around the Great Hall, bobbing up and down were tiny bunches of winter honeysuckle, and hanging from the ceiling were interwoven strands of honeywort and pale blue ribbon. It had been a bit tricky getting the flowers in time, but Minerva had been stubborn and utterly determined. Small lanterns were also floating around, but closer to the high, starry ceiling—the warm light washing across everyone in the Great Hall.

It was a magical sight, and she was quite proud of everyone that had helped put it together. What she was _not_ happy about in the slightest was the fact that the floor was frozen. _Frozen._

Sirius Black was standing a few feet in front of her, using his wand to transfigure people's shoes into ice skates as they sat on a little stool (firmly set into the ice itself).

They had moved out all of the furniture in the Great Hall for the ball earlier, and once they were finished setting up the decorations, a _certain_ group had _clearly_ taken advantage and now there was ice covering the _entire_ hall.

There were quite a few students already skating around, sliding back and forth. Some quite skilled and adept, whilst others were clinging to each other as they slowly inched forward—trying their best to stay upright.

"Minnie!" Hermione's entire face lit up as she yelled at her Professor from the middle of the Great Hall, where she was spinning in circles with Remus Lupin.

Minerva swiftly ignored the girl and angled her face back in the direction of Sirius. She only then noticed, upon taking another look, that James Potter was assisting his partner in crime, Sirius Black; James's duty was to accept a couple sickles from each and every person before they sat down. Which meant that the other students were evidently aware of this plot, otherwise they wouldn't have had any money on them.

 _I hate it when I'm right sometimes_ , Minerva groaned internally.

"You aren't going to punish them for this?" Severus Snape asked in a disgusted tone from right beside her, Lily Evans at his side—the gears in the young girl's mind were turning at an alarming speed as she tried to figure out exactly how they had managed this one.

"Trust me, Mister Snape. They shall be punished...but for _now_ they can enjoy their fun," Minerva paused as Miss Evans cautiously tested the ice out and made a beeline for James Potter—albeit she slid this way and that a little, even as she moved with purpose past the line.

Minerva watched as the redhead punched the boy's arm, and James let out a noise in protest as he frowned down at the fiery young girl; she caught a snippet of their conversation with her heightened hearing and smirked.

"Though I do believe your friend is punishing James Potter enough for the night," Minerva said with an amused twist of her lips.

Severus looked about for a moment in confusion, so busy glaring at Sirius Black that he hadn't noticed his companion had abandoned him. He caught sight of her just as she threw a stinging hex at James Potter, causing him to slip and fall right on his bum. The Potter boy clenched his teeth as he held his thigh where the hex had hit him full on.

Minerva shook her head as laughter roared out of all the students that had been within eyesight of the incident.

Minerva shifted into her animagus form without another moment's hesitation, and carefully padded out onto the ice, hissing at the cold as it seeped into her paws. She turned to the left, and slowly made her way to the corner of the room. There she sat for the night, and there she watched.

She watched Sirius Black blush as he and Riley Paddington held hands and skated together, her bright yellow dress standing out immensely. She watched as Mary MacDonald and James Potter sat against the wall and the small girl rubbed his 'injured' thigh; James kissed the girl swiftly before tugging her up off the ground and pulling her into the fray of skaters.

She watched as Draco Malfoy wrapped an arm around Marlene McKinnon's waist and taught her how to skate. She watched as Pandora Lovegood airily skated about alone, looking almost like a snow pixie. She watched as Nancy Taylor put her arm around her brother's shoulders as they both leant on each other for support.

She watched as Mulciber used a tripping hex to send Avery skidding across the ice, and she would have put a stop to it if Severus hadn't helped the boy up and told Mulciber to knock it off.

Minerva watched as Peter Pettigrew tentatively asked Kira if she would like to skate about with him, and to her surprise and delight, the fierce, mocha skinned girl rolled her eyes but agreed.

Minerva McGonagall watched as her precious students enjoyed themselves, and it warmed her heart. No amount of warmth however, would hinder her from preparing a... _lovely_ surprise for _those_ six when they returned from their Christmas holidays. Then it would be her turn to enjoy herself.


	62. You Left Me!

**HELLO!**

 **I'm so happy people liked Minerva's POV in the last chapter, it was so much fun writing from her POV for a change!**

 **This chapter addresses some things that needed to be addressed, but I wanted to wait until the right moment (which hopefully I did). In case anyone was missing the dramione in the last couple chapters, this chapter will definitely give you a healthy dose of the two of them.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **Saturday, December 20th, 1975**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Alcove Somewhere on the Seventh Floor**

"His antics are getting out of hand."

"I agree, we need to do something about it," Hermione sighed.

The first fingers of sunlight were extending towards the heavens and not too long ago, whilst the sky was still pitch black, two students had crept out of bed—cloaked in the darkness. The female had padded into the boy's dormitories and awoken her companion.

The castle was silent, ever so silent. Eerily so.

The two students were hidden away in an alcove, using their keen sight to see in the shadows that engulfed them. The female was wearing a black lace nightie with a thick white cardigan wrapped around her, a pair of bright pink ankle socks were on her feet. The male was wearing a thick woollen bright blue jumper and a pair of checkered navy blue pyjama bottoms, his feet bare—his toes wriggling around on the icy stone floor.

The tension was _thick_. Neither of them paid it any mind, ignoring it rather than acknowledging the fact that it was even there at all. Pretending as if this was just another morning, and as if they were just chummy. That everything was _fine_.

The girl pushed her mussed raven curls back and out of her face, her slender fingers getting caught amongst the dark strands for a moment; she blew out a heavy sigh of frustration as she used her other hand to deftly untangle her fingers from her wild curls.

She inhaled slowly, her hazel orbs peering up at her much taller companion—who had just leaned back against the wall behind him and crossed his arms over his chest, one of his feet propped up against the rough stone wall.

She began to intensely study the stone, never really thinking about what the castle was made of. Well she supposed it had briefly crossed her mind. Just as she was trying to work out if it was limestone or flint, Draco cleared his throat.

Thinking about what materials the castle was built out of was really just a way to distract herself from the fact that she wasn't quite sure how to act around Draco.

Their relationship had been deteriorating over the last few weeks, not getting better, not in the slightest. Not to say that things were _bad_. It had all just become far too cordial, every slight movement felt measured, and overtly cautious.

"You going to stare at nothing, or you going to actually help me figure out what to do about James...and Sirius," Draco said, sighing heavily before withdrew his gaze from her—instead choosing to purposefully stare at the ceiling. "Cause where one of them goes, the other follows."

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione asked sharply, taking a step towards him. She defiantly crossed her arms over her own chest, her chin jutting out as she raised her head high; rolling her shoulders and standing as straight as she could.

His stormy grey eyes flicked down to her—they looked like molten silver, flecked with deep midnight blue right now, and it caused her to swallow thickly, her tongue dry and heavy in her mouth.

"I'm just pointing out that you aren't being of any help," Draco shrugged nonchalantly. His eyes looked slightly glazed over, but at the same time there was a frosty feel to them that sent a shiver down her spine.

"There's no need to act like a wanker," Hermione said, her brow knitting together.

"I'm not."

"You are."

"You're imagining things," Draco snorts.

"No. I'm _not._ Things are fucking weird between us, I know you can feel it too. It's not all in my head," Hermione snarled.

"For someone so brilliant...the _brightest witch of her age_ and all that other shite, you really can't read people," Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes. The raven haired boy straightened up and turned away from her.

Which is why he didn't see Hermione recoil violently at his acid tone, taking a few steps back. It was akin to if he had just slapped her in the face and spat on her.

" _What_ the fuck is wrong with you?" Hermione asked quietly, aghast, her eyes widening.

"Nothing new, Potter. I'm the same _wanker_ I've always been," Draco spat, whirring back around with cold fury in his eyes, his arms falling to his sides.

Hermione shook her head adamantly, "that's _not_ true. What's wrong?" Hermione asked, softer this time, slowly approaching him. She took an uneven breath then, her hands shaking as she unfolded them—reaching out to touch his cheek.

Draco roughly caught her wrist, something she couldn't discern flashed in his eyes—they almost looked broken, sad—his features however, hardened as he said, " _don't_."

Hermione's stubborn streak flared to life, she set her jaw and moved closer, raising her other hand, but he swiftly caught that one too.

"What's wrong?" Hermione repeated, her voice barely a brush of sound this time. She had to steady her own heartbeat when she heard his quicken for a brief, _brief_ moment.

The air was almost stifling then, so thick and she couldn't _breathe_ , couldn't do anything but look at him and try to read what he was going to do.

Draco always kept his feelings bottled up, was always guarded; at least he was with everyone else. She thought she was different, that they could tell each other anything; yet there was always this small, nagging feeling at the back of her mind telling her that there was something major that he was keeping from her.

She saw the moment his walls crumbled, and his grip on her wrists loosened just enough for her to fling her arms around his neck. He caught her, burying his face in the side of her neck as they fell back against the wall.

"You left me," Draco choked out. He was softly shaking as he clung to her, and before she knew it, hot tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Merlin. She missed him. They'd both been wrong, stubborn, and headstrong. He'd was wrong for making a choice for her, and she was wrong for leaving in anger—for leaving him all alone.

Well, he hadn't been _alone_ , but yet, in actuality, he _really_ had been.

Hermione pulled back a little, and Draco raised his face just enough so that she could see him properly. She saw the tear tracks on his face, and she only then felt the moisture on her skin where his own tears had fallen.

She didn't think then, she just moved. She kissed away his tears, and she could taste the salt on her lips when she leaned back. They are close, so, _so_ close. Her cheeks began to burn bright red, and Draco looked as if he was about to say something when a jarring, loud bang sounded just outside of their alcove.

They both scrambled apart, and she could hear his heart racing in her ears—the sound of her own heartbeat was pounding in her head. They both glanced at each other quickly before drawing their wands and walking cautiously to the mouth of the alcove.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Draco grumbled when he saw just who it was that had caused the noise. Lysander Smith.

The blond Ravenclaw was surrounded some older boys in his house, and they did _not_ look pleased.

 _What has that idiot done now?_ Hermione groaned mentally.

"Smith, you're a right tosser and I'm going to knock your teeth in," the tallest boy growled.

The boys were all already dressed and ready to get on the train later—Hermione could smell the fresh scent of soap mixed in with their own unique smells wafting off of them.

"Do we help him?" Hermione whispered lowly, teetering on the edge of leaving their safe haven—notice-me-not and silencing charms were cast just in case something like this happened.

"Fuck," Draco swore under his breath, rubbing his cheek with the back of his hand. "I don't like him...but I can't just watch those blokes fuck him up."

"How do you want to do this?"

"With the utmost discretion," Draco said, the corners of his lips tugging upwards.

They both paused to swipe away their tears and nodded at each other before they made their move.

Draco crept out first, wand extended gracefully in front of him as he stalked towards the group of wizards. Hermione followed closely on his heels.

The boys had cornered Lysander against a wall, and in a moment two things happened, Lysander met Hermione's eye, and Draco disarmed the boy closest to him and pressed the tip of his wand into the second boy's neck in one smooth movement.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Hermione yelled as she disarmed the third boy, catching his wand with ease.

The main offender snarled loudly, his angular, square face contorting angrily, brown eyes flashing with waves of fury, "oi! Potters, this ain none of yer business!"

"Fraid it is—" Hermione smiled tightly, inclining her head to the right, ignoring the way the three boy's eyes roamed her body as they realized that her bare legs were exposed, "—that tosser is unfortunately our business."

The boy's eye twitched, and she could see the vein by his temple pulsing in time to his heavy breathing. "Give me back my wand and we'll leave," he grunted.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the boy, and he sighed, "I swear we'll leave Smith alone…for now."

 _Well it's better than nothing,_ Hermione mused.

"Okay. If you try anything funny though, I am pleased to inform you, that I _will_ put you on your arse faster than you can blink," Hermione said sweetly.

The boy's eyes widened, but he nodded nonetheless, hand shaking as he accepted his wand.

Hermione raised an eyebrow as Draco handed the wand he had acquired back to its owner.

"Don't think this is finished, Smith," the leader sneered darkly, and with one last dirty look, he turned on his heel and left—his two friends hurrying after him.

Hermione cocked her hip to the side, giving Lysander a droll look, "what did you do?"

Lysander tucked his hands into his trouser pockets, eyes widening as if affronted that _any_ of what had just happened was through any fault of his.

"We just saved your sorry arse, Smith. What the hell did you do?" Draco drawled, tucking his wand behind his ear as he gave Lysander a pointed look.

"Alright," Lysander said reluctantly, raising his hands in surrender. "His bird was trying to snog me last night, and he walked in right before I got a chance to tell her to piss off."

"So why did he wait till this morning to try and beat you up?" Draco frowned.

"Madelaine, she put herself in front of me and told him that if he did anything she would break up with him," Lysander replied, dropping his hands.

"You're ridiculous," Hermione rolled her eyes, turning to leave, but just before she did Lysander gently grabbed her by the elbow. Hermione found herself much closer to Lysander than she would have liked, and before she could protest, he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Smith!" Draco growled, but Lysander had already let go of her, winking and walking backwards down the corridor to their right—which was the shortest route back to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Thanks sweets," Lysander grinned before spinning around and lightly jogging away.

"We should have let them knock him around a little bit," Draco mumbled. Hermione smiled fondly and shook her head, she faced Draco and asked, "we're good, right?"

"Yea, we're good," Draco smirked, closing the distance between them and throwing his arm over her shoulders; they began to stroll leisurely down the corridor, and Hermione smiled to herself. _Thank goodness._


	63. Do You Feel It Too?

**Hello Hello!**

 **I mentioned this already on my tumblr, and if you want updates for when I'll be posting or if want to talk to me then that is a great place to go! I don't know when the next time I'll be updating is, because at this rate I may just write up until I reach the Dramione bit of the story or around when it starts and then post a chapter daily or something like that. I don't know when that will be. I am extremely busy with real life right now.**

 **I haven't officially decided if this is what I'm doing, but that is the way it's looking.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in so long, my muse has been having a lot of trouble with writing until recently, especially with FTT. My sincerest apologies.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For all my Remione ladies, do not fear, there shall be plenty Remione on the horizon, and also you can read 'A Dalliance In Time" my Remione time travel fic if you are in need of some lip ring Remus goodness.**

 **If you read any of my other stories then just know that I'll try and update them when I can.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter *hearts***

* * *

 **Tuesday, December 23rd, 1975**

 **Potter Manor**

"Shoo! Off to bed with you, Mipsy. You've been working your fingers to the bone all day," Dorea said in a no-nonsense tone, wagging her finger at the house elf.

"But Mistress, you've been busy entertaining all day you 'ave," Mipsy started but the pointed look Dorea threw over her shoulder silenced her.

Mipsy hovered for a few more moments before she let out a hefty sigh, leaving whilst shaking her head with affectionate disapproval; leaving Dorea all on her own for the first time today.

They had a full house for the holidays; The Lupins, Sirius and until around midday Draco's girlfriend Marlene were all staying in their humble abode. The only person missing out of the Marauders was Peter, and he couldn't come because his Mother had taken poorly—unfortunately, none of his friends knew that, he'd made up an excuse about how they were travelling this year and wouldn't be back until the day before term resumed.

Dorea smiled wryly as she recalled how out of place Lyall had looked his first day here, he'd closed himself off for so many years, always blaming himself for what had happened to Remus, always thinking that it was his fault, the guilt swallowing him whole.

 _He's slowly forgiving himself_ , Dorea thought. Scrunching up her nose in concentration as she went back to the task of washing all the dishes by hand; it was a peaceful task and she found it helped her to sort her thoughts, to compartmentalise.

She reached out and turned the taps until the water was a touch cooler than scalding hot, the sound of running water soothing her as she picked up the soapy sponge and began to tackle the largest pot first.

There was just something about this time of year, something magical. Peals of laughter that warmed the house just as much as the roaring flames in the fireplace, snow footprints trekked into the foyer and sheepish apologies, massive snow fights, quiet moments shared curled up under thick blankets.

 _Charlus's cold feet sending a jolt up my spine when he gets into bed_ , Dorea mused. There weren't that many dishes since Mipsy had gotten through a lot of them before Dorea had sent her to bed, so she picked up one of the last places and began to scrub away at it.

She knew that this was not a happy time for everyone, that even this time of year was not safe from pain, suffering and darkness. She knew that something had changed this year. All of the decorations went up just the same, all the same foods were being made and consumed, but, there was a cold that clung to her spine that refused to leave.

 _It's him, the one who wix are beginning to whisper about. The one they blame all the strange happenings on...like folks disappearing, muggles and wix alike,_ Dorea paused in her washing, taking a deep breath before she rinsed off the last plate, setting it to the side. With a tiny frown she withdrew her wand and sent a drying spell at all of the dishes, murmuring the incantations under her breath as she sent them to their respective cupboards and drawers.

She tucked her wand into the centre of her loose, messy bun, and she stared straight ahead out of the slightly fogged up window as her hand blindly sought out the dishtowel she had put on the left hand side of the sink.

Dorea's slender fingers brushed against the soft material and she grabbed ahold of it, quickly drying her hands. Grey orbs staring out at the inky sky littered with white flecks.

Fear gripped her in that moment as she put the towel down with a shaking hand, not even thinking to hang it up. Fear that whatever was coming would steal those she loved from her, her children, her husband, Mipsy, all those she held dear.

An image of Hope's smiling face as she sat across from Dorea during teatime earlier that day flashes through her mind.

" _Thank you so much for inviting us to stay for the holidays, Dorea. You have such a lovely home...and I am eternally grateful for everything you've done for us_."

The two women had been alone in the Sun Room, passing the time by sharing stories of their children's exploits from when they were younger, but suddenly Hope had turned to Dorea, tears shining in her eyes, her tiny hands moving to grasp Dorea's tightly, and she'd thanked her.

" _You don't need to thank me, dear. Remus is a darling, that's why my children befriended him...he's a good boy, Hope._ _ **You**_ _raised a fine young man."_

" _But...you let him into your home even though you knew that...you knew that he was a W-Werewolf."_

 _Dorea smiled gently, squeezing Hope's hands, "being a Werewolf doesn't define who he is as a person. He's_ _ **so**_ _much more than that."_

 _Tears were flowing freely down Hope's cheeks now, "still...thank you._

Dorea put a hand on her lower abdomen as she slowly left the kitchen, the cold stone biting her bare feet until she reached the hardwood in the corridor. The house was silent and dark, all of the other occupants slumbering away in their respective rooms.

The chill had intensified just after her touching moment with Hope, a sense of foreboding had washed over her, all of her instincts were screaming that something was dreadfully wrong, that this peaceful happiness would not last. That they were teetering on the edge of darkness, and in their content bliss they would miss it creeping up on them, and then when it was too late it would engulf them all.

Dorea had just reached the staircase that led to her and Charlus's section of the house when she heard soft humming.

 _Now who could that be?_ Dorea wondered mentally as she followed the noise to the main living space. The fireplace on the far side of the room was still lit, the flames low, the warm orange light flickering across the walls and emphasising the harsh shadows covering the face of the witch curled up on the couch. She was staring listlessly at the blackened logs, their skin seemed to be splitting open with all the cracks woven across them and the red light that filled the same said cracks; she was cradling a cup of what be cold tea in her hands, her thumb absently stroking along its ceramic side.

"Hermione? Sweetheart, I thought you were in bed," Dorea said gently as she walked around the sofa and gently sank into it, snuggling up to her daughter.

Hermione smiled wistfully, and scooted closer to her Mother, tucking her head under Dorea's chin. "I couldn't sleep." Escaping her Mother's grasp for a moment as she placed her cup on the coffee table, leaning back and returning to her previous position.

Dorea was quiet for a long moment, breathing in deeply before she began stroking Hermione's hair.

"Do you feel it too? Things are changing." _Everything is changing,_ she added to herself silently.

Dorea closed her eyes when Hermione stiffened. That could not be a good sign. She's always suspected that her beautiful children know more than they could or would let on, but the slight tremble of her daughter only seems to outright confirm that suspicion.

Another tense moment passed before Hermione nodded subtlety, snuggling in closer to her Mother.

Dorea clutched her daughter tighter, "I love you, sweetie," she said as she placed a swift kiss to the top of Hermione's head.

"I love you too, Mummy," Hermione murmured.

 _I fear the gravity of what you are hiding my darling_ , Dorea thought sadly. Dorea turned to peer out the window, staring out at the inky blue black sky and smiled morosely. There was nothing more to be said, so she simply squeezed her daughter tighter, and hoped that all of her children survived the dark time they had ahead of them.


	64. Holiday Bells Are Ringing!

**Hello hello!**

 **It is INSANE how many reviews and followers this story has, just thank you. Thank you so much.**

 **I'm going to try to update this and Dalliance as often as I can, so hopefully the muse cooperates and allows me to do just that. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter xxx**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to habababa because the edit that she made for me yesterday was just the sweetest thing and I was NOT expecting that. Thank you again for that darling xxx**

* * *

 **Thursday, December 25th, 1975**

 **Christmas Day**

 **Potter Manor**

A fresh, fluffy blanket of snow covered the grounds, the air was chilly, yet there was a sparkle, a joyous feel in the air.

Tucked away in the warmth by the hearth, drinking elf wine, butterbeer and Firewhisky (only Charlus, Dorea and Hope were partaking in a glass or two) was a mirthful group of wix.

Marlene had left late last night to spend the rest of the Holidays with her family; before she left she asked Sirius if he wasn't going to go home as well, but he'd scoffed and proclaimed loudly that there was "no bloody way I'm spending the holidays in that dreadful place." The blonde had merely kissed her boyfriend and headed up to her room to gather her belongings. The Lupins however had all stayed and were spending the rest of the Holidays at Potter Manor.

Gifts had already been exchanged, thanks and praise exclaimed and shared. Sirius was the most surprised, since he had made his best effort (being pushed to by Hermione) to send a gift for Regulus, and the crack of dawn a graceful owl had swooped in with a neat package for the young Black. Sirius couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the well crafted pair of dragonhide gloves; he'd sent Regulus some astronomy books and some broom polish since he knew how much his brother loved the stars.

Dorea was proudly wearing the pair of emerald earrings her four children had chipped in to buy for her, and the Marauders also given her a framed picture of Remus, Sirius, James, Draco and Hermione (Peter had been the one to take the picture). Charlus had preened over the rare seeds Draco had given him, and the new gardening tools his other children had bestowed upon him.

The Potter siblings separately gave their parents another frame with a picture of the three of them.

Hermione had snort laughed when she gave James his gag gift, a reindeer costume with a bright red nose, only to reveal his _real_ gift, a simple silver ring with 'James "Prongs" Potter' engraved on the inside and a pair of delicate antler engraved on the outside.

Hermione gave Sirius a leather jacket, and the raven haired boy did a backflip upon receiving it; immediately shrugging it on, and goofily posing.

Remus and Hermione exchanged gifts and she gave him a leather bound journal and a book of poems by Hemmingway, only for him to 'outdo' her as she put it with a pout when he gave her a book of his own handwritten poems. She had snuggled into his side, placing a soft kiss on his cheek in thanks.

Hermione had given Draco a silver chain with a dragon pendant on it, the serpent seemed to slither across his skin when he put it on, the emerald eye appeared to be blinking at him—along its body are the words "Courage and Craft," the Potter family motto. He was silent when he received it, but his burning gaze had not left Hermione since.

Hermione was entirely grateful that she had access to the Potter vault otherwise she probably wouldn't have been able to afford all her gifts.

Draco had grinned madly when he told them that he'd found out that _The Who_ were going on their second tour next year, and he promised to get them tickets to go see them live when he could (they'd released their tour dates and where they were going to be, and he was pretty sure the best show for them to go to was the one in Glasgow). James was so excited he tackled Draco to the ground, hugging him tightly.

The rest of the day languidly passed by, all of them getting lost in each other's company and revelling in the moment. There was no worry of what was to come, no apprehension or trepidation about their future, simply mirth and laughter.

* * *

 **Wednesday, December 31st, 1975**

 **New Year's Eve**

 **Potter Manor**

The cold stung his cheeks, biting at his nose and his exposed fingers. Snow was gently cascading from the inky sky, white powder caught in his raven tresses.

The wizard scrunched up his nose, sniffing hard. His grey eyes glanced to his left and he noted that his sandy haired companion hadn't gone back to join the others quite yet. He brought his fag back up to his lips, taking a long deep drag—the smoke flooding his inside before he slowly blew it out.

He absently kicked a pebble in front of him, staring with amusement at the merry sight before him. The flames of the bonfire they had built dancing across his grey orbs.

"Five minutes till midnight!" Sirius yelled merrily, taking a swig from the bottle of Firewhisky that he had nicked from the kitchen.

"You not going to ready yourself to kiss your witch?" The wizard asked the werewolf, a teasing lilt to his voice.

Remus grinned absentmindedly, taking a drag from his own cigarette. Smoke billowed out of his mouth as he responded, "I'll go over in a minute."

James swore loudly when Sirius stumbled forward and splashed Firewhisky all across James's front—the amber liquid soaking straight through his white shirt, causing it to stick to his skin like glue—he did however, manage to catch himself in the nick of time. Sirius stared at James silently for a moment before shrugging, "sorry, mate." He then proceeded to walk around the fire towards where Hermione was perched on one of the logs surrounded their handmade firepit.

Sirius, however, didn't make it to the witch because James tackled him to the ground. Which of course resulted in playful roughhousing that was all too common between the two wizards.

Draco and Remus sighed simultaneously at the petulant behaviour, both thoroughly enjoying the free entertainment.

"Think we should break it up?" Remus asked, tilting his head at the two boys.

"Nah," Draco responded, bringing his cigarette up to his lips again.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him, _what time is it?_

Draco looked over at Hermione who had grown tired of her mates fighting and was now yanking on James's arm trying to drag him off of Sirius.

He shook his left wrist, his nose itched but he ignored that, peering in the dim light at his watch face. "Oi!" Draco yelled, leaning across and knocking Remus with his elbow, "it's about a minute to midnight, go kiss your witch!"

Remus's eyes widened, and Hermione froze in her efforts to maintain some order and peace. She glared at the two wizards before releasing James, sidestepping them and heading in their direction—Remus was already making his way over to Hermione.

 _Five._

 _Four._

 _Three._

Remus reached Hermione, dropping his fag on the ground and grinding it into the dirt with ball of his foot—the sound of the snow crunching under his shoe filling Draco's ears.

 _Two._

 _One._

"Prongs get off me!" Sirius whinged, trying to escape his friends grasp. James was currently taking the piss and peppering Sirius's face with chaste kisses.

Hermione and Remus had both been distracted by the outburst, both rolling their eyes affectionately.

It was past midnight. Draco's heart fluttered in his chest for a moment, and a deep frown soon marred his features.

He brought his cigarette back up to his lips as he watched Remus claim Hermione's lips.

 _Happy New Year,_ Draco thought as he tipped his face to the stars. Blowing the smoke out of his nostrils. The bonfire's flames crackling in his ear. _I wonder what this year has in store for us._


	65. A Brawl With Snakes

**Hello hello lovelies! Happy Monday!**

 **I know this chapter is a little short, but I kind of wanted this to be by itself. I really hope you all like it!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this story, for reviewing, for being such sweethearts. Just thank you. Everyone's excitement for the Dramione is more than infectious. I also love how everyone really doesn't want me to break Remus's heart at the same time, like that is just the best. I'll just say that it all happens when it's supposed to.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and only the storyline and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **Friday, January 9th, 1976**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Fuck you, Potter!" The greasy haired youth snarled venomously, dark eyes sparking with hatred.

Draco scowled deeply, _This is seriously going to ruin the rest of my evening._

The ground was still covered with a heavy layer of snow, but it wasn't as pure white as it had been that morning when a fresh batch fell, it had muddied with multiple sets of footsteps.

What had started out as sneering banter and quick retorts quickly dissolved into harsh insults, and instead of hexing their differences out like normal wizards, they all began to settle their issues with their fists.

Draco, James and Sirius had been joking and making their way down to the Black Lake to have a fag and relax after classes—Remus and Hermione headed back to the Common Room to meet up with Lily to discuss a group assignment that they had to do, and Peter had mumbled something about Kira and scampered off before they could press the boy for more details.

Draco was on the outskirts of the fight, _when_ Hermione found out about this he was not going to be blamed for partaking. Well he wouldn't have been if Avery didn't charge him at that exact moment.

 _Fuck it_ , Draco shrugged mentally, raising his elbow just in time to connect with Avery's already crooked nose. He could smell the tangy, metallic scent of blood as it burst from his nose.

A few feet away. James and Sirius seemed to have their end of things covered sufficiently; Sirius ducked out of Mulciber's grasp, coming upwards with hefty force a moment later, his right hook connecting solidly with the underside of the boy's chin—the Slytherin made an angry noise in response, diving forward to tackle Sirius to the ground, barely missing as the boy sidestepped out of the way.

James and Severus were trading blows, Severus was gaining the upper hand, and just as Draco knocked Avery to the ground—the boy disoriented and moaning loudly—James avoided one of Severus's punches and forcefully shoved the boy to the ground, wasting no time in climbing on top of him.

His fist was raised to hit Severus, who was staring up at james with heated disdain scrawled across his face, his expression daring James to hit him.

James hesitated, but his knuckles turned white and he looked as if he was going to follow through and actually punch Snape when a loud _ahem_ came from behind them.

Draco straightened out, glowering at Avery. He flexed his sore fists and sighed heavily through his nostrils—his breath fogging up in the biting cold . He instantly knew _exactly_ who was behind them, and it was almost as bad as getting in trouble with Hermione.

His most charming smile spread across his face and he spun on his heel to look at his favourite teacher—though he highly doubted that he was _her_ favourite student right now.

 _I knew I should have just stunned Avery and stayed out of it,_ Draco sighed internally, whilst outwardly he said, "hello Minnie. Fine weather we're having wouldn't you say?"

* * *

"I was already going to punish you lot for your exploits at the Holiday Ball, but your actions today were absolutely unacceptable. Fighting like mongrels...like _barbarians_ on the ground." Minerva's expression was stoic and harsh.

The boys were all standing, cowed and avoiding the irate witch's gaze.

McGonagall's Scottish brogue came out thickly as she gave them a stern talking to. Even Mulciber and Avery were silent—wisely knowing that any snide comments would only incur her wrath.

"Three weeks. All _six_ of you shall assist Hagrid with whatever tasks he deems fit after supper every evening until curfew," McGonagall said firmly, raising an eyebrow when a few muted protests began to fall from their mouths. The complaints were dead in the water within moments when lightning flashed in Minerva's emerald green eyes.

Resigned sighs filled the room, but the boys simultaneously confirmed that they understood their punishment.

"Good. Now out of my office. I don't know if Professor Slughorn will see fit to punish you boys as well, but I have informed him of the incident. Whatever he decides to do is his business," McGonagall added for the Slytherin boys—who rolled their eyes when they turned their backs to the Gryffindor House Head.

Draco snorted lowly, as if Slughorn was going to do anything. Knowing the codger, he would give them all some crystalized pineapple, tell them that what they did was wrong and then go back to his jolly state of ignorance.

"Hagrid's this evening!" McGonagall called after them. She then turned her eye back on them, disappointment radiating off of her in droves.

"If you stick one toe out of line, _any_ time in the foreseeable future, there will be dire consequences. Do _not_ test me," Minerva warned, tone sharp as ice. "You are dismissed."

The three boys hesitated, but as soon as she quirked an eyebrow, they hurriedly turned to leave.

Once the wizards were outside her door, they all exhaled deeply, letting out the breath they didn't even know they were holding.

Draco looked at the other two Gryffindors, saw James split lip and Sirius's black eye and shook his head.

 _This needs to stop_ , Draco thought wryly.

"See you at Hagrid's," Draco sighed, fixing his robes and strolling away from them.

"Oi! Dray! Where you going?"

"Fucking anywhere," Draco yelled over his shoulder. He didn't know why, but he really wanted to be alone right now. Most likely because he just wanted to yell at the other two boys and tell them to stop being prats. Though, it would be extremely hypocritical seeing as he too had partook in the brawl.

Draco didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he needed some air. Blonde hair and warm blue eyes popped into the forefront of his mind and he changed his course slightly. _She always helps make things better,_ Draco smiled to himself. He had a witch to go and see.


	66. Something Is Amiss

**Hello, hello my lovelies!**

 **I hope everyone is having a lovely morning, day, night etc. Just that you're all doing well x**

 **Hopefully you all like this chapter! *hearts***

 **Please leave a review, and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **There are a few of my tumblr lovelies who this chapter is dedicated to, and I just wanted to thank them for always being so lovely. (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I LOVE YOU XXX.)**

* * *

Surprisingly Hermione didn't utter a peep to the boys about what had transpired several days ago with Snape and company. They'd gotten in enough trouble with McGonagall, plus, she thought that having to spend every evening with the Slytherin boys doing whatever menial tasks or manual labour Hagrid assigned them was bad enough.

On top of it all, McGonagall was so consumed by disappointment and rage about the incident that she forgot about the other punishment she _was_ going to dish out to the remaining Marauders, so Hermione happily got away scot free.

Sirius of course moaned and complained bitterly about having to spend prolonged amounts of time with ' _those fucking snakes_ ', not to mention how it only seemed to get colder the last couple weeks and he was freezing his arse off.

James was more frustrated about the fact that they couldn't attend Quidditch practice, and in an attempt to salvage their chances in the upcoming match, he'd appointed Hermione as intermediary Captain until he got out of detention. It was almost the end of the season and he wanted to make sure they won. (Which meant he dragged a bemoaning Sirius Black out of bed every morning to the Quidditch Pitch, to always find Draco already there running through drills.)

Draco had been more quiet since they'd returned from winter hols, spending copious amounts of time with Marlene whenever he could. Everyone gave him a wide berth, sensing that he was irritated about something, but also that they shouldn't pry.

Currently Hermione was distractedly staring into the crackling flames in the fireplace, her finger absently tapping against the thick stack of parchment nestled in her lap.

Remus's exasperated sigh from beside her yanked her out of her daydream, "Professor Babbling is trying to bloody murder us. I can't believe she gave us _more_ work to do. We already have a group project for her due at the end of the week."

As term resumed, their workload increased tenfold. Nancy practically lived in the library, dragging a protesting Kira in there as often as she could—Alice and Lily almost always ended up in there with them, which is also how Frank got roped into going, wanting to spend more time with his girlfriend.

Hermione unthinkingly leaned over and kissed the corner of Remus's mouth, her fingers tracing lazy patterns across his back. Remus let a small moan escape his lips in surprise, it was so low that Hermione thought she was the only one that heard it.

Until Lily—who was sitting on Hermione's other side facing her—groaned loudly, rolling her eyes, "can you two stop being so adorable and focus on our project, please and thank you."

Hermione crookedly grinned at her friend, "sure, Lils. Did you work out what that line you were working on meant?"

Lily's brow puckered harshly, "I think so...do you want to take a look and see if you agree?"

"Nah. I trust you, I have full confidence that whatever you figured out is right. "

Lily's frown slowly faded, instead replaced by a cheery smile, preening under Hermione's praise. She ducked her head back down to continue on with her section of the text, her crimson hair falling forward and covering most of her face. Hermione had heard the redhead frequently complain as of late about her hair getting in her way whilst she was brewing potions, and wondered if it was only a matter of time before Lily chopped it all off—just like she had the summer after their second year.

Hermione's mind began to drift once more. Lily had been overtly frosty to James since the whole incident with Snape. He'd told her she looked nice in the outfit she was wearing yesterday, and the girl had scowled darkly before her hand collided forcefully with his cheek, _smack!_

James was absolutely stunned, his mouth agape as he stared in silent shock at Lily.

Lily had rattled off insult after insult, making it abundantly clear that she thought he was a lecherous, arrogant toerag, who had a _girlfriend_ so he shouldn't be randomly complimenting other girls. She tried to strengthen her point by looking at Mary—who was calmly watching the entire exchange—with wide eyes.

The golden haired girl was absently braiding a small section of her hair, leaning against the wall with her ankles crossed, her book bag slung over one shoulder. She scrunched up her nose and shrugged, and Lily's face grew exponentially redder; a potent mix of embarrassment and anger.

James had crossed his arms over his chest and told Lily she was being ridiculous. Which, of course, is when the redhead's bright green eyes lit ablaze, the tips of her long hair sparking as she started hurling stinging hexes at James.

" _Blimey, Evans!_ " James had exclaimed as he ducked hex after hex. Swearing loudly when a couple hit their mark.

Lily nodded curtly, satisfied that she'd landed a couple of hits and then with narrowed eyes and a loud harrumph, she spun on her heel—grabbing Hermione's hand, thus dragging the Potter girl behind her—and stormed down the corridor.

Mary pushed up off of the wall and cradled James's face in her hands, her plait abandoned. "Are you okay?"

James frowned deeply but nodded slowly, "should I not have told her she looked nice? Shite, Mary _did_ it bother you?"

"No, James, it's fine," Mary laughed breathily, leaning up to kiss him quickly.

James smiled into the kiss, and easily wrapped an arm around Mary's waist, when he pulled back, he turned his head to look after Lily and Hermione—catching them right before they rounded the corner, swiftly disappearing out of sight. "I have no idea how I mucked that up."

Mary silently studied her boyfriend's concerned face, and she sighed lightly through her nostrils, stepping into James and resting her head against his chest. He may not know, but Mary certainly did.

* * *

 **Saturday, January 17th, 1976**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Full Moon**

 _Foxy's_ hazel green eyes flicked back and forth, calmly watching as _Paws_ and _Padfoot_ playfully tumbled across the room, a blur of snow white and pitch black fur.

 _Prongs_ shook his head violently before he headed across the room, the stag's hooves _clip clopping_ across the wooden floorboards—he moved with purpose towards one of the columns on the far side of the room, and when he reached it he began to scratch his antlers across the wood.

 _Foxy_ snorted softly, her head lowering to rest on her crossed front paws, closing her eyes and deciding to get some sleep.

Her eyes snapped open when _Moony_ barked loudly beside her at _Paws_ and _Padfoot_ , his body half lifted off of the ground. Hermione yipped at him softly and his head turned towards her, gold and amber eyes swallowing her whole.

 _Moony_ blew out a heavy sigh through his nostrils, shaking his head and nudging her side with his muzzle before turning back around and lying back down.

The rusty-reddish brown fox glanced at the white wolf and the massive black dog, both of whom had their tongues hanging out of their months, curiously staring at her as they panted heavily.

A short, curt bark sprang from her mouth, her teeth slightly bared before she laid back down, closing her hazel green eyes and snuggling in closer to the large wolf beside her.

 _Padfoot_ whined lowly and his nails scraped against the wooden floorboards as he turned himself in a circle and laid down a couple feet away. _Paws_ sniffed the side of _Padfoot's_ head, rubbing his snout against the area just in front of his ear, he pulled back and then curled up beside the dog, both of them facing the werewolf and the already slumbering fox.

 _Prongs_ noted that things had finally calmed down and his hoofbeats were the only sound in the room as he crossed the room over to his companions and lowered himself to the ground in between them, their body warmth enveloping him and he too quickly fell asleep.

The only one left awake was a rat—sitting up on its hind legs, nose twitching as it eagerly sniffed the air. It's front paws rubbed at the side of its face before it fell forward on all fours. _Wormtail_ scurried across the floor, past the massive forms of its friends until it halted abruptly in its tracks in front of _Foxy_.

The rat's hesitation was short lived, it sniffed right beside her face once before scampering back part of the way it had come. _Wormtail_ scaled _Prong's_ body, paws sinking into the stag's soft pelt as he moved. The rat ran along the length of _Prong's_ neck until he reached the top of his head, settling comfortably in between the stag's antlers—falling asleep instantaneously.

Within moments all occupants of the room were slumbering away, whisked off into their separate dreams or nightmares.

* * *

"We need to figure out what's so special about the Whomping Willow."

"Yeah. Why did Dumbledore even decide to put such a dangerous tree on the grounds in the first place? He may be an old fart, but this wasn't some fleeting fancy. He put it there for a reason and _we're_ going to find out why." Amycus hissed lowly. The Carrow twins had been furiously whispering, their heads together as they half-sprinted down the corridor.

Two figures were hidden away under a cloak of invisibility, both frozen in place upon hearing the Slytherins plan. The raven haired girl sucked in a sharp breath, her hazel eyes flicking up to her grey eyed companion's.

She was eternally grateful that she allowed Sirius to convince her to join him in the making of some minor mischief tonight—it was well past curfew but it seemed like they weren't the only ones with plans for the evening.

"We have to do something," Sirius whispered, a low growl ripping from his mouth. Hermione glowered at him darkly when she quickly slammed her hand against his mouth. They didn't want to get caught out of bed after curfew. Especially not by the _Hufflepuff_ Prefects that were doing their rounds around this part of the castle—contrary to popular belief, they doled out some of the harshest punishments, easily rivalling the Slytherins. (Hermione could already picture Mary's face as the girl smiled cheerily at her and lathered on the detentions and took away house points.)

"There's only one thing to do," Hermione replied, her tone distinctively bitter.

She grabbed ahold of Sirius's hand, staying close to him under the cloak as she dragged him behind her.

What they didn't see however was that someone else was hidden in shadows around the corner, having only overheard the Carrows—completely unaware that anyone else was nearby.

* * *

 _The scent of lemons punched the air._

Hazel eyes are locked on light blue ones that are twinkling with curiosity. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, jaw clenched as she looked down at the man before her—reclining comfortably in his large red armchair, his pale blue night robes were shimmering in the low light, and a matching nightcap was on his head.

She _hated_ being here. Detested it.

Hermione hated that she needed his help, but she would rather this was on his conscious and not hers.

"I assume you'll take care of our little snake problem then?" Hermione asked, impatiently tapping her foot—the sound muffled by the plush carpet.

"I shall, my dear. You needn't worry about a thing," Dumbledore said calmly, inclining his head towards them.

Sirius looked mildly uncomfortable, sensing the palpable tension between the two wix before him. Hermione tightly smiled at the Headmaster before speaking once more, "thank you very much."

Hermione raised her chin defiantly before nodding curtly at Dumbledore, silently turning on her heel and walking out of the Headmaster's office.

Sirius quickly followed after, muttering a quiet thank you to the Headmaster—the Invisibility Cloak firmly held in one of his hands.

Sirius would have asked Hermione more about the tense encounter they had just had with their Headmaster, but the thought quickly faded moments after they left the office when he recalled the terse way Hermione had explained the situation with the Carrows to Dumbledore. Dumbledore appeared completely nonchalant about the information being bestowed upon him, but Sirius could have sworn he'd seen the twinkle in the wizard's eyes flicker momentarily whilst Hermione was speaking.

Regardless the Black heir trusted his better judgement and didn't breathe a word to anyone of the events that had transpired that night.

* * *

 _It doesn't make any sense_ , Severus thought to himself, eyes narrowed into slits as he stared at the Carrows across the table.

The twins were behaving as if three nights ago they hadn't been plotting to explore the Whomping Willow. He knew the twins, they may be ruthless but they were terrible at keeping secrets—especially when they thought it would give them glory (or some semblance of it at least). They were simple, predictable, cruel, mean-spirited, but they were also fairly straightforward.

He figured that they would break by now and let the rest of them in on it. To show off their discovery—ensuring that they put emphasis on the fact that it was _their_ discovery.

Yet neither twin had uttered a peep since, and he'd been paying _rapt_ attention to the sorry sods; listening in on all of their conversations whenever he could. His curiosity had been piqued, he too wanted to know why Dumbledore had placed such a tree on the premises, and why he'd done it the year that they had all entered Hogwarts. It made no sense, it didn't do anything, rather it seemed more detrimental than anything.

Severus sighed lightly as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice, studying the twins once more.

Deciding to test out the waters he cleared his throat and loud enough so that the Carrows could hear he said, "does anyone ever wonder about the Whomping Willow?"

The brown haired wix stared at him blankly: Amycus quirked an eyebrow and shook his head, "have to tell you that I haven't put much thought into it. Who knows why the old coot planted it on the grounds." Amycus shrugged dismissively. Alecto scrunching up her nose as if she wanted to add something, but she too shrugged and returned to her breakfast, aggressively taking a bite out of her sausage.

Nothing. None of their normal telltale signs that they were lying. It was if their memories had been wiped.

Severus snorted at the thought, but then his brow puckered. _It couldn't be_.

Severus looked across the Great Hall and found his gaze snared by the laughing raven haired girl leaning against the lanky, sandy haired fool.

Severus glanced down at his plate as he cut into his sausage, his gaze flicked up once more, still on the raven haired girl.

 _Something is amiss here, and I'm going to figure out what,_ Severus promised himself as he stabbed his fork into a piece of his cut up sausage, lifting it to his mouth before irritably biting it off of his fork. _I swear it on my magic_.


	67. Last Game of The Season

**Hello lovelies, I'm updating early today because I am in the BEST mood today.**

 **(I can't believe this story almost has 950 reviews. Absolutely bloody insane.)**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and only the storyline and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For L xxx *winks***

* * *

 **Friday, January 30th, 1976**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Quidditch Pitch**

"The Quaffle is stolen away from James Potter by Avery in one fell swoop. This game has been neck and neck the entire way through. Neither side letting up!" Riley commentated from the Commentator's Box: the Hufflepuff was standing up, leaning forward with her head partially out of the box—so into her commentary that she hadn't noticed Sirius wink at her a few minutes prior.

Sirius was now flying at breakneck speed, Beater bat firmly in hand—a loud crack ringing through the air as it connected with the Bludger that was heading directly for Draco. _Smack!_

" _Brilliant_ shot by Sirius Black—displaying a _fantastic_ spot of flight work just then!" Riley exclaimed, pride punctuating every syllable.

Sirius turned his head just long enough to blow her a kiss before he was plummeting downward, flying directly at Hermione, curving and falling in line with her as they wove through the air.

Hermione grunted loudly when she hit a bludger Avery's way, and consequently scowling when it barely caught the bristles at the back of his broom.

"Duck!" Sirius yelled at Hermione, and instinctively she followed his instruction—she trusted him with her life after all. A bludger whizzed right beside her face, and she could feel the air movement burn across her right cheek.

She nodded at him, yelling out her thanks before veering off to the right, slowly down abruptly—currently holding onto her broom with a vice grip. However, mere moments later she relinquished her grip on her broom completely: pulling back the hand holding onto her bat and in one smooth motion swung it forward, smiling when the satisfying crack of it connecting with a bludger reached her ears.

It wasn't _her_ bludger that soared through the air and smashed into its' intended target—the bludger she hit harmlessly sailed through the air, not hitting anyone.

"Bollocks!—" Riley shouted in outrage, only to get a stern look and a quick scolding from McGonagall that could be softly heard across the pitch. "A bludger has smashed directly into Draco Potter's calf!"

With alarm Hermione, Sirius and James's heads all snapped in the direction they'd last seen him, and sure enough Draco was spiralling downwards.

Hermione swivelled, _hard_ , leaning forward, sweat pouring down her face.

Suddenly, Draco stopped spiralling and just in the nick of time he pulled up and started zipping upwards. Hermione exhaled deeply as she too pulled up, casting a worried eye at him before her attention was once more stolen away by an erratically flying bludger.

It was an uphill battle, ducking and weaving through the air, avoiding bludgers that came seemingly out of nowhere, and dodging out of the way of other players.

It certainly didn't help that it had begun to gently snow, and Hermione accidentally bit the inside of her lip in an attempt to stop her teeth from chattering.

The metallic taste swirled in her mouth as she soared to her left, avoiding a stationary Regulus. The boy hadn't moved much during the game, and he would've made for an easy target but Hermione decided against it—especially because she'd seen Sirius hit away a bludger or two that had been heading his brother's way.

"BEAUTIFUL save by the Gryffindor Keeper, Philip May!" Riley shouted excitedly, referring to the boy that was now hanging on his broom by one leg that was hooked on top of it. With a grunt and a bit of effort, he managed to right himself, wiping his brow from the sweat that had gathered there, and the brown haired boy pulled his goggles down over his eyes—the snow was falling harder now, aggressively almost.

The edges of the stands faded away into the light fog that was rolling in. A chill trickled down Hermione's spine as she reached up and roughly pulled her own goggles down over her eyes—grimacing as she realised that it was tighter on one side than the other; the cold seeping through her gloves had caused the very tips of her fingers to go numb, so she fumbled for several moments to adjust them properly, her skin no longer pinched beneath the goggles strap.

She properly looked around her and saw a bludger sailing towards her—there wasn't enough time to redirect it— with a low curse she ducked, laying herself flat across her broom, praying that it didn't skim across the top of her head or smack right into her regardless.

The bludger practically ran across her scalp—there was some space, but very, _very_ little of it— she yelped as a few strands of hair were yanked out of her head as it flew above her. She lay across her broom panting for a few moments, a fire igniting in her chest and refuelling her exhausted limbs. This match had been going on for long enough, and she was done playing nice.

"—Hermione Potter narrowly avoids the bludger's wrath, and now she is hurtling across the pitch, bat firmly in hand as she brings it back and _beautifully_ connects with a bludger that is sent...where is it going?"

The bludger curved towards Regulus, but the Slytherin Seeker shook his head—a bemused look on his face—and effortlessly dodged it.

Profanities lowly fell from her lips, eyes narrowed into slits at her _actual_ target. She knew the trajectory of the bludger would have curved _just_ past Regulus and smashed into Avery's broom—but Regulus shifting had caught her target's attention and he'd pulled up just in the nick of time.

Hermione didn't get to linger too much on missing her target because then Riley's voice boomed across the pitch and Hermione perked her ears to listen, flying towards where James had just stolen the Quaffle from Avery once more.

"Golly! Despite the devastating blow to his leg, Draco Potter will not give in! He has just flown past the Commentator's box with admirable momentum! One can only assume he's seen the snitch!" Riley yelled, excitement bubbling out of her infectiously, the crowd reacting vociferously to the news.

"Regulus Black has now joined the chase! And not to be outdone, James Potter scores once more!"

Hermione felt a whoosh of air blast past her, and her eyes quickly followed the motion; Regulus's green Quidditch robes were whipping out behind him as he sped after Draco—who was now diving downwards once more, half standing on his broom, only holding on with one hand as he outstretched the other one.

It was over before it had even begun. Without further ado, Draco plucked the snitch out of the air.

Hermione's heard a muted curse as Draco wobbled and his injured leg gave out—clearly not impressed with him putting so much strain on it—and the raven haired boy somehow managed to grab ahold of his broom. Draco had the snitch firmly clasped in one hand, the other the only thing keeping him from slamming into the pitch—which he was flying dangerously close to.

Hermione was frozen in place, horror clutching at her limbs as panic pulsed through her system. Draco dipped slightly and that was what snapped her into action: Hermione reached for her wand that was holstered to her thigh, but before she could do anything, a flash of light galloped towards Draco—halting him dead in his tracks

Hermione's head turned sharply towards the stands until she found what she was looking for. _Dumbledore_ , Hermione noted as Draco and his broom were gently lowered onto the snow covered pitch. The Headmaster was standing up, his wand pointed directly at Draco: the wizard's silvery white hair and beard were floating in the wind, his periwinkle robes standing out against the light fog that was licking at his heels and ready to roll over him.

Hermione sighed heavily as she directed her gaze back to Draco, relief flooding her system as she saw that he was okay. Then, it hit her. They'd won.

As if reading her thoughts: cheers erupted from the lions, roaring their praise and joy at their win. Hopefully it was enough to push them just over the edge so they could win the Quidditch Cup _again_ this year.

Hermione absently calculated it out in her head and a small smile broke out across her features. Thinking how funny it was that Draco had been the one to bring them to victory—Draco Malfoy would have _detested_ the very thought. (Though she should be used to it by now, having seen him do it on multiple occasions in this time.)

Hermione saw that everyone was flying down to the pitch, and students were rushing down as well, all racing to congratulate the winning team.

Vaguely she heard Riley relaying the score, and then a muffled, " _Sirius!_ " as well as a light smacking noise, and Hermione rightfully came to the conclusion that Sirius had headed straight for the commentator's box and laid a kiss on his witch's lips.

The Slytherins weren't even pretending to clap along, all heatedly discussing things among themselves, or sitting in utter silence looking on with heavy contempt.

Hermione inhaled deeply, the cold air filling her lungs. She reached up to push her goggles back on top of her head, and she saw Remus in the stands still, his gaze unwaveringly on her, a prideful smirk on his face. She let out a breathy laugh, and instead of joining the festivities that were bound to happen, she flew towards him instead.

The stands were quickly clearing, and she paused to let some firsties pass—they looked up at her and brightly yelled their praise—with a bashful expression on her face, she nodded in thanks.

She hovered above the stands beside Remus, and said, "hi, stranger."

"Hi, love. Why don't you come down here so I can reward my witch for playing a spectacular game?" Remus asked, his voice lowering. A pleasant shiver ran along the length of her spine.

She carefully got off, the wooden boards creaking slightly underneath her weight when she stood on solid ground for the first time in what felt like forever.

Hermione knew she looked a mess, hairs had most assuredly escaped from the thick braid she'd tied them back in, she was sweaty and grimy and snow was littering her tresses. Yet, he confidently stepped forward, scooping her into his arms and kissing her soundly in congratulations.

She felt his arms tighten around her and she pulled back to look in his eyes that had shifted into molten gold flecked with burning amber. Hermione swallowed thickly, and she felt heat pool in her abdomen. "I _need_ you," Hermione whispered, her broom still grasped in her hand, awkwardly held out to the side.

Remus's eyes widened, licking his lips nervously, "Hermione—"

"Remus. I _need_ you. I _want_ you," Hermione breathed, her chest rising and falling as she tiptoed to press her lips against his once more.

The werewolf leaned back just enough to murmur huskily against her lips, "okay."


	68. Minor Detour

**My darlings! You lot are bloody brilliant, and the _reactions_ to the last chapter were just so heartwarming. *hearts***

 **I know that I had the _perfect_ opportunity to have this happen in chapter 69, but eh, c'est le vie. (Plus technically in _my_ list of chapters, this is chapter 67...which probably doesn't interest any of you, but I thought I'd mention nonetheless.)**

 **OI! WARNING! Good, now that I have your attention, I shall be stating that this chapter is smutty. VERY smutty, you have been forewarned. I know some people don't read A/N's, but I'm making sure no one can say I didn't warn them. OI! END OF WARNING!**

 **Also a MAJOR thank you to all the lovely ladies in SSS that helped me with song recommendations to aid in the writing of this chapter! *hearts***

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For all my Remione loving ladies ;)**

* * *

As the bleak daylight quickly faded, the lions caused quite a ruckus on their way back to their Common Room: merry singing and loud cheering followed them as they joyfully made their way through the Castle—bouncing and flying across the walls, echoing throughout Hogwarts in their wake . Groups of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had been caught in the parade and had merely laughed and decided to join the merriment—it was sure to be a memorable evening for all involved.

Two lions had broken off from the Pride and were taking a _minor_ detour.

Hermione was grateful that she had thought to throw her broom at James right after the game on her way off of the pitch—her brother had been so swept up in the excitement, that he simply caught it (no questions asked) and ran to catch up with Sirius and the others. (Hermione hadn't spotted Draco in the chaos that ensued after the match but she was positive that Marlene would find him and make sure he was given the proper care and treatment he needed.)

The witch was grateful: because a certain werewolf was placing feather light kisses on the side of her neck as she tried to formulate a place in her head for the Room of Requirement to create.

Hermione bit her lip and swallowed a soft moan that had tried to escape when Remus's arms wrapped around her from behind, pressing himself intimately against her.

No sooner had a door appeared before the two wix were tumbling into the room; Hermione almost tripped over her feet, but Remus securely had her in his grasp and steadied her with ease.

She made an irritated noise as her hair fell forward into her face and she swiftly swiped it over her shoulder—her eyes flicked upwards only to melt into Remus's searing amber and gold orbs.

Hermione swallowed thickly, her mouth suddenly dry, and she averted her eyes if only to remember how to breathe again.

It was only then that Hermione realised _where_ she'd brought them: they were in the Prefect's bathroom—with its massive bath towards the centre of the room, and all of its shiny fixtures that lined the far wall. _It's cause I was thinking of how smelly and gross I am, I'm not supposed to know what this place looks like,_ Hermione groaned internally.

"The Prefect's bathroom?" Remus asked softly, quirking an eyebrow.

"I was thinking that I need a bath...and _someone_ was distracting me," Hermione grumbled—twisting so that she was facing him properly, and she pushed against his chest when she straightened herself out.

"Did you want me to stop then?" Remus whispered, ducking his head and placing an open mouthed kiss against the right side of her neck—instinctively she leaned her head the other way to give him better access.

"...No," She breathed, her hands diving into his sandy blond tresses.

Remus pulled back slightly—despite her small whimper in protest—and looked her dead in the eye, "are you sure about this, Hermione? I...I don't want to hurt you…" Remus trailed off as his eyes morphed back into their natural hazel green hue.

Hermione's brow puckered slightly and her hands slid out of his hair to hold his face, "Remus Lupin. You could _never_ hurt me."

"Hermione, you can't know—"

"I can, and I _do_ ," Hermione interjected firmly, face set in a determined stare—her eyes begging and imploring him to see that he couldn't hurt her.

"I love you, Remus Lupin," Hermione murmured and Remus grinned crookedly—the amber and gold flooding the hazel once more—before he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. Hermione let out a surprised squeal, which only made Remus's grin grow.

Remus mumbled something under his breath and she heard a few taps squeak softly as they turned—she knew from personal experience that the tub would somehow fill up in a matter of moments.

"Remus Lupin, I'm still wearing all my clothes!" Hermione gasped loudly.

The wizard halted abruptly right on the edge of the sunken, swimming pool-like tub. He peered down at his witch with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "I know."

Hermione didn't have time to say a word before she felt herself sailing through the air: she held her breath just as she hit the steaming hot water—thankfully it wasn't uncomfortably hot—her quidditch gear immediately soaking up all the water and suds.

Hermione broke the surface moments later, eyes wide and mouth agape, "REMUS JOHN LUPIN!"

The person she was directing her shocked distaste at was currently pulling his jumper up and over his head—and Hermione suddenly found that she couldn't be angry anymore. She struggled not to gape at his muscles as they rippled and moved whilst he continued to undress.

Absently she began removing her own clothing—starting with her leather gloves, making a note to polish them tomorrow. She pulled off her robes, but just as she was fumbling to pull off one of her boots, Remus slowly descended the steps into the tub and strode into the water.

In a split second he'd closed the distance between them—bending down once he'd reached her—and his hands made quick work of her boots, unfastening all the straps and removing them with ease.

Hermione gnawed on her bottom lip and stepped into him, her hands sliding up and around his neck and pressing their bodies together; he was only left in his boxers, whilst she was wearing a loose pair of trousers, her bra and her knickers. Or at least she _had been_ : because Remus was in the process of slipping her trousers down her legs, tossing the heavy and drenched fabric onto the side of the tub.

"So beautiful," Remus murmured, one arm slithering around her waist whilst the other cradling her face—the face that had a red bloom spreading across it like fiendfyre, diverting only to tinge the tips of her ears.

Hermione tried to avert her gaze, but Remus's steady grip on her face ensured that she was looking directly at him, melting into his eyes. "For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed— " Hermione mumbled to herself.

"—but my soul...Jane Eyre," Remus finished, his eyebrows rising upwards in surprise. He blinked at her blankly for a few moments before he surged forward—causing some water to splash up in between them, but neither of them noticed—capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Remus shivered under her touch as her hands roamed his scarred body—her fingers tracing the lines of his raised scars before one of her hands slipped down to his lower abdomen.

Remus broke the kiss, eyes wide, panting heavily.

Hermione's brow puckered, self doubt flooding her features, "did...did you not still want—"

"I do. _Godric_ , I do...but I have _no_ idea what I'm doing, Hermione," Remus admitted, his own brow drawing together.

Hermione smiled lazily then, "I'm sure we can figure it out together."

"Witch, could you get any more perfect?" Remus asked in a hushed whisper, a smile slowly creeping onto his own face. Hermione snorted in response, and Remus chuckled lowly as he dove forward, his mouth slanting over hers once more.

Something deep and primal surged forth within him when her hands began to wander again, tugging insistently at the waistband of his pants.

Remus's hands moved down and in one swift motion he was gripping Hermione on the underside of her thighs and lifting her upwards—she made a muffled sound into his mouth as he walked over to the edge of the bath (not too far away from where her discarded clothes lay).

Remus carefully placed her on the edge of the tub, breaking the kiss and gently pushing her backwards. Hermione propped herself up on the backs of her forearms, a look of shock on her face as she realised what Remus was about to do, "love, you really don't have to—"

She halted abruptly mid-sentence as he shifted her knickers to the side and slowly slid his middle finger into her—digit by digit—revelling in the way her head fell back and her inner walls clamped down around him.

Hermione whimpered lightly as Remus removed his finger, leaning forward and breathing hotly against her partially covered core, his fingers tugged at the band of her black lace panties and she lifted her arse long enough for him to rid her of her underwear—tossing it over by the rest of her clothes.

Hermione risked a glance downwards, only to be met with the sight of Remus's head dipping between her thighs, he paused, his breath sending tingles across her skin—one arm was curled around her thigh, the other had returned to her entrance—then any hesitation that may have been present melted away, and before she could say anything, his finger slid back into her and his tongue swiped across her swollen bundle of nerves and she couldn't stop the hearty moan from escaping her lips.

It was slow at first—Remus entirely uncertain of his actions, but then he followed pure instinct and was fuelled on by the soft cries that flew out of his witch.

Soon he slid his index finger into her as well, pumping them both in and out of her faster and faster, his tongue moving more confidently, pausing to suck on her clit as her legs began to quiver.

Hermione was squirming under his touch, and soon she couldn't take it anymore and she sat up sharply, her fingers diving into his hair and violently tugging his head up—immediately feeling the absence of his mouth whilst her walls tightened around his fingers.

Remus licked his lips, _slowly_ , eyes dancing with mirth as he gazed up at her, "problem, love?" The corners of the sandy haired lion's lips curled upwards when her eyes flashed dangerously and it was only then that he removed his finger from inside her.

"Fuck you, Remus," Hermione responded with a snarl, her lips crashing against his—clutching at him as she slid off the lip of the tub and wrapped her trembling legs around his waist, pulling back just enough so she could look him directly in the eye.

The smell of freshly cut grass, parchment and chocolate was flooding her senses, drowning on his delectable scent and she felt her eyes flutter closed. She was surrounded, enveloped by Remus, _her_ Remus. Her sweet Moon.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt his swollen length in between their bodies, "Remus. I need you _now_."

"Fuck, sweetness," Remus replied. "Are...I have to ask, are you sure?"

Hermione's hands in his hair tightened and her fingernails scraped against his scalp as she said, "Remus Lupin fuck me already."

Remus's eyes widened, but a low growl escaped his throat; his right hand slid down, and a hiss passed through his lips as he grasped his cock and he guided the tip so that it was nestled in between her folds.

He wasn't quite sure what to do, and before he could ask Hermione if she was _positive_ , the witch bit her lip and sank herself down, her warm heat enveloping him and she swallowed the loud groan that ripped involuntarily from his lips as she pressed her open mouth against his.

Hermione paused, her walls clamping down on him—which felt beyond incredible and he thought he may die right then—but then he figured out why, and he stood stock still, letting her adjust to him.

Hermione's tongue delved into his mouth, but he was more distracted by the fact that Hermione began to move.

He felt a raw need to claim her, and _something_ grabbed ahold of him, because he snapped his hips up to move against hers—and soon they were thrusting against each other, their timing a bit unsynchronised at first but it didn't take long before they were matching each other's rhythm.

Sloppy kisses, drinking each other in, devouring each other, running their hands through each other's wet hair.

Then, then Hermione fell off the precipice—Remus following a few slopping thrusts later—pleasure rolling over them in colossal waves. Remus's head fell forward onto the swell of her breast that was rising and falling with heavy haste. The intangible thread of their Pack bond thrummed to life, flaring brightly and settling warmly all around them; Hermione's heart felt so full in that moment she thought it may burst.

"That was—"

"Fucking brilliant," Hermione finished, resting her cheek against the top of his head.

It took a few moments for her to catch her breath, still riding out her high. She lifted her head up off of his, and a breath later Remus's head snapped up. "Fuck. Hermione. Are...are you...um...I don't know how to ask this...but the contraception potion or spell…"

Hermione's gay laugh only confused her wizard until her hazel eyes warmly met his own, "Of course, my sweet Moon. I've been taking it for the past few months."

"Oh...well that's— _wait_ , the past few _months_?!" Remus asked, his jaw dropping.

"Yepp," Hermione said simply, leaning forward and dropping a chaste kiss to the tip of his nose.

Hermione toyed with the hairs on his nape, smiling happily, "I love you, Remus."

Remus shook of the remainder of his surprise and leaned up to peck her lips, "I love you too, Hermione."

She let her head drop onto his shoulder, watching her fingers rub across one of the scars on his bicep—loving the feeling of the rough yet supple skin against the pad of her thumb. Hermione Potter loved Remus Lupin, she loved him a great deal indeed.


	69. Valentine's Day Snippets

**Hello my lovelies!**

 **I'm so, _so_ glad most people liked the last chapter! Oh, you have no idea how happy I am about that. SO HAPPY.**

 **This chapter is kind of a collection of happy snippets from several perspectives. I have however saved something _special_ for the next chapter and hopefully you all like it.**

 **ALSO. It still baffles me that so many people follow this story. (I am freaking out slightly that FTT is two reviews away from 1k...how did this happen? How?! I am endlessly grateful for all of you.)**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **Saturday, February 14th, 1976**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Hogsmeade Weekend**

"Remind me why I'm blindfolded again?" Remus grumbled, scrunching up his nose as he slowly walked forward—Hermione's hand was on his lower back, gently guiding him towards his surprise.

"Because I have a surprise for you," Hermione said, leaning upwards and nipping the bottom of his earlobe. Remus growled lowly in response, twisting and moving to grab her but she jumped just out of his reach—laughing gaily before slipping her hand into his and tugging him around the bend behind her.

A radiant grin lit up her face once she realised that they had reached their destination: the Room of Requirement. The stone wall looked unassuming as per usual—Hermione stopped Remus in his tracks before he kept going and slammed directly into the hard surface (he was already feeling particularly horrid because of the Full Moon tomorrow, and she didn't want to add bruising his pretty face to his list of ailments).

Hermione closed her eyes and imagined a large oak door, strong and sturdy, slight cracks in it as the wood tried to bend after years and years; her eyes snapped open and the massive, ornate door was right there before her—elaborate metal members wove across the wood holding it all in place.

Hermione faced her boyfriend with a happy smile, biting her lip, "you can take off your blindfold now," Hermione instructed.

The corner of Remus's lips curled upwards, and his long fingers made quick work of the black piece of fabric—easily unknotting it and slipping it from in front of his eyes. Remus toyed with the blindfold between his fingers, cocking his head at his girlfriend and raising an eyebrow.

"Thought we'd stay away from all the loud noises today and have a quiet day in. Happy Valentine's Day, my sweet Moon," Hermione explained as she stepped into him, plucking the blindfold from his hand and she deftly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Remus grinned crookedly, his arms encircling her waist as he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, "you know...I think I'm feeling better."

"Is that so?" Hermione smiled gently, she tightened her grip on him, her hazel eyes boring into his, " _prove it_."

A wicked grin spread across the werewolf's features and there was a mischievous promise in his eye as he bent down just enough to pick her up around the back of her thighs and throw her over his shoulder.

"Remus Lupin!"

The wizard in question ignored his witch and made his way for the door and to the comforts that awaited them inside—he planned on making sure Hermione knew just _how_ much she meant to him, _all day long_.

The echoes of their laughter rebounded and twirled down the corridors on the Seventh Floor, the only thing that was left to indicate that they'd been there at all was a tiny pool of black fabric.

* * *

 _James Potter has a stupid face_ , Lily thought mentally, vaguely registering that her date was talking, but for some reason she found herself peeking just over his shoulder to where James and Mary were snuggled together in a booth towards the back of the Three Broomsticks—there was a lovely bouquet of Marigolds laying on the table that the boy had gifted his Hufflepuff girlfriend.

Lily didn't know why her eye twitched when they began snogging and heavily petting each other in their dark, cozy little booth. It was outrageous, downright _indecent_. Shoving his tongue down her throat in _public_.

Lily tried to pay attention to her own date—David Miller, a kind Sixth Year Hufflepuff that oozed consideration, with dreamy brown eyes and messy, short hazelnut curls and when he smiled dimples imprinted themselves in his slightly round cheeks. He was quite a bit taller than her, lean with large hands that she had let slip under her blouse a couple times (they'd been seeing each other for a few months now, and he'd blushed when he asked permission to do it).

Lily didn't know what was wrong with her: David was a gentlemen, he was sweet—which was evident by the arrangement of blood red Roses and snowy Carnations he'd given her when they met outside the pub a couple hours ago. (Lily was absently fiddling with the petals on one of the Carnations as she firmly fixed her gaze on David, her vision blurring as her eyesight slipped out of focus.)

David _liked_ her, he liked her alot. Yet, _yet_ , she couldn't stop staring at Potter's _stupid_ face. Well, what she could see, cause the Auburn hair of his girlfriend was partially obscuring her view from here.

Lily desperately tried to focus on David, nodding and adding whatever she could to the conversation. Until she couldn't it anymore, and she needed, something, anything to distract her: so she abruptly leaned across the table—feeling her flowers bend slightly under the weight of her upper body—and crushed her mouth against David's. He didn't kiss her back at first, still a bit shocked, but then he was kissing her softly—treating her like one of the delicate flowers he'd gifted her with.

She wasn't going to think about James Potter or his stupid face anymore. She especially wasn't going to think about how for a split second it was her in that booth with him and not Mary.

* * *

"It's quite cold isn't it?" Mary murmured as she and James stepped out of the warm cocoon the Three Broomsticks had enveloped them in, into the frigid cold.

"The fog is a lot thicker now then when we got here too," James commented absently, wrapping an arm around Mary.

A soft smile touched her lips as she looked up at her boyfriend—his gaze however was locked on something a little ways away on the path back to the Castle. Mary followed James's line of sight and the crimson red hair stuck out like a sore thumb amongst their hazy surroundings.

The girl in question had just laced her hand through her date's.

 _David Miller. He's nice, he bakes nice chocolate chip cookies_ , Mary mused, pursing her lips.

Mary glanced back at James, and what she saw made her clutch her Marigolds to her just _that_ much tighter. James was looking at Lily with an enchanted, goofy look on his face, eyes wistfully following her movements.

Mary swallowed thickly. James loves her, this she knows, but there's a connection between the two lions that is undeniable.

"James," Mary said.

James's head snapped toward her, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly as he smiled—just like that, the hearth in her heart is lit ablaze once more, it really will hurt when she has to let him go. "Yes, honey?"

"Do you want to go for a stroll before we head back to the Castle?"

James hugged her closer to him, "I'd love that."

Mary giggled as her lion pressed a chaste kiss to her temple, and she buried her nose in her Marigolds, letting their sweet smell engulf her senses.

It would hurt, but for now she would enjoy her beautiful lion whilst she could.

* * *

Peter sighed heavily.

The clouds were a never-ending monotonous grey that shrouded most of the sunlight from peeking through: it was a bleak and grey day—it was almost as if the sky had burrowed into his mind and was reflecting his emotions perfectly.

In the distance he could make out the blurred edges of the first buildings on the outskirts of Hogsmeade through the thick fog that had rolled in. He shoved his cold fingers into his jacket pocket and squinted ahead of him only to see some of the wix milling about.

Peter kicked a pebble out of his way just as heavy footsteps came pounding on the path behind him, and loud laughter pealed out of multiple mouths; he glanced over his shoulder just in time to catch sight of two Third year girls sprint past him.

He watched them run towards the village with a wistful expression on his face. They were still so innocent and naive. His bitterness of being dateless and alone today crept in and shrouded him in darkness. (Normally it was a massive group of them, and they would break off into pairs or smaller groups at some point, and Draco ordinarily asked Peter to go with him to Hogsmeade early—then they would meet the others or Draco would go in search of his Slytherin girlfriend.)

The cold fog sliced through his jacket and stabbed directly into his chest. His mind travelled to darker places, to his Father's words during Christmas break, to his Mother's jarring and wet cough that echoed throughout the house and followed him wherever he went.

Peter was so wrapped up in his dark thoughts that he didn't notice the two witches in front of him—which is why he crashed right into the mocha skinned witch, who rather adeptly caught herself and stopped them both from tumbling to the ground.

"Bloody hell! Watch where you're going, mate—" Kira started, blue eyes sparking with annoyance before she realised who had slammed into her.

"Pete! Why do you look like someone pissed in your butterbeer?" Kira asked, her brow furrowing in concern.

Peter's eyes widened as he noted how close they were and how they were still touching, so he quickly stepped back from the witch—the warmth that exploded from her skin broke through the cold draped around him and suddenly it didn't seem so bad anymore. "S-S-Sorry. I was wrapped up in my thoughts and wasn't watching where I was going," he blurted out in a mad rush, raising his hands in surrender.

Kira's frown melted in a bright smile, and she glanced to her right at Nancy—Nancy's dead straight strawberry blonde hair had grown out the last few years and was brushing the middle of her back, even though she constantly commented on how she wanted to chop it all off, and her melted caramel coloured eyes were flicking between Kira and Peter before a small smile graced her delicate features.

"We were just on our way to Honeydukes and then to the Three Broomsticks, you want to join us?" Nancy asked kindly, stepping towards Peter and placing a slender hand on his shoulder.

Peter blinked blankly for a few moments before he processed the petite girl's offer, and when it finally passed through the grinding gears in his head, his mouth moved without any prompting and out came, "I'd love to!" He winced internally afterwards at how eager it sounded, and he averted his eyes.

That was until Kira ducked her head down and met his eye, "well then let's go then!"

Peter soon found himself being pulled along by two warm and jubilant witches, both excited to get out of the cold and to stock up on sweets before enjoying a beverage at the Leaky. Their excitement was infectious, and he almost forgot about the dark rain cloud trailing behind him overhead. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

* * *

 _Sunshine_.

Despite the less than pleasant weather, Sirius didn't notice it one bit because he was too enraptured with the witch snuggled into his side.

Riley had insisted that instead of spending time in Hogsmeade, that they meander around the village, but after leaving the Castle they had gotten sidetracked and ended up out by the Black Lake.

They found a log to situate themselves on, and they'd been here for hours, bundled together for warmth—in between jokes, soft kisses and mirthful conversations time had passed all too easily. At point Riley gathered Sirius's hands in hers and breathed heavily on them, her hot breath warming his appendages.

"How'd you get this?" Riley asked quietly, voice barely above a whisper—his hands were grasped in hers and she was rubbing a thin, jagged scar on the top of his hand with her thumb.

Sirius stiffened, his gaze lowering to his hand, his Mother's shrill scream echoing in his memories. To be fair she hadn't meant to cut him: she had paused in cutting her roast up, sharp eye turning on him as she jabbed the knife at him threateningly. It was one of the nights Orion hadn't been home and Regulus was sleeping over at their grandfather's house—Pollux Black. It also didn't help that she was highly inebriated that night.

"Accident," Sirius supplied softly.

Riley's big eyes flicked back up to his face—he still wasn't looking at her—and she squeezed his hands tightly, "okay."

Sirius took a deep, shuddering breath before his eyes finally raised to meet hers: Sirius Black bared his soul to the petite girl—she was a soothing balm for the broken boy.

Riley didn't say anything else before closing the distance between them and pressing her lips to his, silently speaking volumes.

Riley Paddington understood him in ways he wasn't sure even James did, and whilst it frightened the fuck out of him, it was strangely comforting at the same time. In that moment it was if their souls were singing gently to each other, entwining, and this intangible length of thick rope was slithering around them and tying them together.

It was almost as if they were meant to be.


	70. I Hate Being Predictable

**HELLO lovelies!**

 **I'm trying to get to a certain point in FTT by the end of the year, so I may or may not be updating a lot more frequently this month. If everything goes to plan *fingers crossed* it will hopefully all go smoothly.**

 **Lips on You by Maroon 5 was THE SONG for this chapter. Honestly, I listened to it on repeat whilst I was writing this last week.**

 **OI! WARNING! So that no one can tell me that they were not forewarned. This chapter has a lot of smut, and it is not Remione smut. I shall say no more, but AGAIN, SMUT WARNING. END OF WARNING! I will say that the Remione/Dralene arcs are nearing their end, there's still a while to go, but this is the last leg.**

 **FTT REACHED 1000 REVIEWS AND I AM STILL IN DISBELIEF. THAT IS BLOODY MENTAL. _MENTAL_. Thank you all so much. Seriously, thank you.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **Saturday, February 14th, 1976**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"I can't believe you snuck me into your dorm," Marlene smirked wryly as she looked around at the chaotic mess before her: she had paused in the doorway, one hand still on the brass doorknob.

Clothes were strewn across one bed—Sirius had made an absolute mess searching for the perfect outfit for his first Valentine's Day with his Hufflepuff 'belle' as he had enchantedly referred to her earlier—Quidditch gear was piled high in between Sirius and James's beds, whereas Draco's was neatly arranged next to his.

Frank had left his bed unmade in his haste to be out of the Castle early for his date with Alice.

James had fussed over his hair for a solid half hour before he gave up, throwing on a coat and whistling as he left to meet his witch in the Great Hall—a bouquet of vibrant Marigolds in hand.

 _I'm not sure what Pete is doing though,_ Draco frowned slightly at the thought, but then his attention was soon drawn to his _own_ witch.

The Slytherin girl was wearing a form-fitting black jumper and navy blue trousers that hugged her in all the right places.

"Everyone is going to Hogsmeade, but I thought I'd spend some alone time with my witch instead," Draco whispered against the shell of her ear, his hands moving to rest lightly on her hips.

"Is that so, Potter?" Marlene raised an eyebrow, turning around so that she was facing him properly—her hands slid up the length of his emerald green jumper—stopping to against his chest—her eyes were locked on the colour, a lazy grin on her face.

"You bet your arse it is, McKinnon," Draco murmured as he leaned down and ghosted his lips over hers, a low hiss passed through Marlene's lips as she closed the distance, firmly kissing her lion.

Draco drank in his witch greedily, but an errant thought passed through his mind that he had a plan: reluctantly Draco pulled back enough to gaze down at his witch through hooded lids. "I have something for you," he said simply as he extracted himself from Marlene—he slipped his hand into hers and pulled her towards one of the only made beds in the room, stepping over random paraphernalia that haphazardly littered the floor.

Marlene primly sat on his bed—leaning down to pull off her italian leather shoes, and neatly placing them by the side of the bed before she lifted her feet onto his bed, crossing her ankles and gazing at him expectantly as he bent down on the other side of the bed.

Draco stood up with a coy smile: in one hand he had a small black box of chocolates and in the other was a rather large bouquet of hyacinths, "I decided to be _that_ guy that gets his girlfriend chocolates and flowers."

Marlene pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at the gifts before swinging her feet off the side of the bed and standing up. Draco quirked a brow as she padded around the four poster bed, stopping short about a foot away from him.

"I _hate_ being predictable," Marlene said.

"I...know," Draco replied carefully, unsure as to where this was going—he turned around and placed the chocolates and the freshly cut hyacinths on his bedside table and when he faced his witch once more she was stepping out of her trousers, kicking them to the side of her. Draco's eyes widened and he swallowed shakily.

"I hate being predictable," Marlene repeated, her fingers toying with the bottom of her jumper.

"You rarely ever are."

Marlene captured her bottom lip between her teeth and under her breath she swore, "fuck it," and she tugged her jumper up and over her head—dropping it on top of her trousers.

Draco forgot to breathe for a second because she was standing there in _emerald_ lingerie. In a moment, whatever calm and restraint that he normally exercised with the snake was gone. Seeing his old house colours prettily adorning his witch caused something raw and untamed to surge up inside of him and the next thing he knew Marlene was in his arms.

The witch let out a soft yelp in surprise but after a moment of hesitation melted into him, her lips moving roughly against his.

Draco swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, seeking entrance—which she readily gave him, and her tongue moved across his like velvet.

Draco's fingers roamed over the emerald lace, one hand stopping at the swell of her breast whilst the other dove in between her legs.

Draco roughly pulled the fabric cupping her breast to the side, grinning into the kiss when he felt her shiver under his minstriations. He paused for a brief moment before he rolled her taut nipple in between his thumb and index finger.

Marlene's soft sounds and purrs only stirred him on, his other hand deftly pushing aside the lace covering her cunt and moaned as his fingers slid into her warm heat.

Marlene sharply broke their kiss, one hand tugging at the waistband of his trousers whilst the other slid upwards to gruffly grasp his face in her hand—her nails digging into his skin as she looked at him with a feral look in her eyes.

"You better know the contraception spell, Draco Potter or I'm going to hurt you," Marlene growled vehemently.

Draco's hand inside her stilled and he removed it whilst he placed a small kiss on her nose—Marlene couldn't help the tiny whimper that left her lips and she shot him a dark glare when he removed himself from her completely.

Draco's eyes roamed his witch, grinning toothily at her as he unbuckled his trousers and discarded them on the ground, he reached behind him and grabbed his wand, pointing it at Marlene's lower abdomen as he muttered an incantation. Her eyes went wide as the cool sensation rippled across her skin and seeped inside her.

He put his wand back where he found it, and stepped towards his witch, licking the fingers that had just been inside of her as he closed the distance between them.

"You are such a tease," Marlene hissed.

"I'm the tease?" Draco asked lowly, his free hand moving to lightly rest on her throat, his head ducking to the side of hers and nipping her earlobe gently, smiling at the soft moan that shuddered out of Marlene.

He placed a chaste kiss to the side of her neck before straightening up, eyes dancing with mirth as the witch stared at him with cold, steely defiance—her deep blue eyes an ocean that was engulfing him whole.

Then, they crashed into each other. Marlene's eager hands helping him discard his jumper as she tugged him backwards and they fell heavily onto his bed.

Marlene scooted backwards, hands tugging at Draco's messy raven locks as she pulled him after her.

Absently Draco waved his hand and his curtains slammed shut, and he wandlessly threw up silencing and locking charms in the following moments.

Draco sat up on his haunches—the back of Marlene's thighs resting on top of his—and cocked his head to the side as Marlene fell back against his black sheets. The witch's honey blonde tresses fanned out around her, and his gaze shifted to where her nails were dragging lightly across his skin around his hips—dipping lower and lower as a devious grin bloomed on her face. "Someone's excited." Draco narrowed his eyes at her as his cheeks flushed bright pink.

Marlene tugged his black boxers down just enough so that he was exposed to her, and she wasted no time in wrapping her tiny hand around his cock. Draco's head fell back at the contact, hissing lowly as her hand stroked along the length of him.

"Marly," Draco moaned, bracing his arms around her as he fell forward.

Their breath intermingled and Draco let his forehead drop against hers, "Marly are you sure about this?"

"Yes," The blonde witch breathed, and he fell into her raging sea.

Draco wasn't sure how he got rid of his boxers, all he knew was that moments later he found himself nestled in between his witch's thighs, and he could think of no place in that moment that he would rather be.

He could _smell_ her arousal, and _Paws_ clawed his way to the surface, barking out, " _MINE_!" in his head. A growl ripped from his throat and he smashed his lips against Marlene's once more. Draco didn't know what possessed him in that moment, but he reached down and ripped the lace that covered the most intimate part of his witch—who let out a muffled sound in protest, but he took that opportunity to delve his tongue into her mouth.

His fingers swiped across her wetness—praying that instinct would kick in—he lined his cock up with her entrance, and slowly slid into her heat.

Marlene's fingers splayed across his back before she raked her nails down his back, nipping lightly at his bottom lip.

Draco paused for a moment, suddenly unsure, but then she dug her nails in deeper and the instinct to bury himself inside her came back tenfold.

He leaned back just enough so that he was staring into her eyes, their pants tangling with each other as one of his hands moved down to rub against her clit.

Marlene gasped loudly, her back arching off of the bed and she wrapped her legs around him tighter.

"That's it sweetness, purr for me," Draco commanded, his forehead pressed against hers and Marlene growled instead.

"That's my girl," Draco said huskily, his grey eyes glowing a bluish silver.

Rustling sheets, slight darkness enveloping the two bodies that were moving against each other in a passionate fervour: the lion and the snake only had eyes for each other, messy and greedy kisses, slightly awkward thrusts that were fuelled on by lust and love.

They never looked away from each other, neither of them breaking eye contact as Marlene's walls tightened around his cock, and Draco came with a loud grunt. They lay there for a moment, panting heavily—Draco could feel his cock growing soft inside his witch, and he watched as Marlene's chest rose and fell quickly, a light sheen of sweat covering her skin.

"Your turn," Draco murmured, placing a kiss on her forehead and pulling himself out of her.

"Wait...what—" Marlene ask

Draco slid down her body, his head ducking in between her legs without warning, and Marlene squirmed when his mouth closed around her clit. Draco securely held her body down with one hand, two of his fingers from his other hand slipping between her folds and were soon pumping in and out of her.

Marlene soon tumbled over the edge, legs trembling as she grasped handfuls of his sheets.

Draco lazily crawled up her body and collapsed beside her, casually throwing his leg over her. He pressed a firm kiss to her cheek before stretching down to tug at the edge of his neatly folded, thick white quilt—with a bit of effort he had it unfolded and laid it across them.

Marlene shifted onto her side, staring deeply into his eyes as if searching for something—for what he wasn't sure he would ever find out.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Draco chuckled softly, amusement skipping across his features when she snorted loudly.

"Fuck you, Potter," Marlene mumbled, her hands curling against his chest as she snuggled into him; she gave him a half-hearted glower before her eyelids fluttered closed.

Draco tried to imprint that moment in his mind, her slightly damp hairline, her rosy lips that were a touch swollen, her dark and prominent eyelashes.

"I love you too, Marly," Draco mumbled as he threw an arm over her—but the viper was already asleep, having charmed her way into his heart and now his bed.

Draco should have been afraid at how much of his heart she laid claim to, but he found that it didn't bother him one iota. With a gentle smile he dropped a kiss onto his slumbering witch's forehead, his own eyelids growing heavy and soon he too was fast asleep.

* * *

"Where did I put it?" Sirius murmured to himself as he entered the Fifth Year Gryffindor boy's dormitories, cursing lowly when he tripped over Prong's Potions textbook.

 _Why is that so close to the bloody door?_ Sirius wondered to himself, toeing the book out of the way, narrowing his eyes when a foreign scent reached his nose.

 _Jasmine and honey._ There was something else too, but the only time he'd smelt something like that was after a wank when the scent lingered.

Sirius froze when he fully entered the room and saw that Draco's curtains were closed.

 _No way,_ Sirius thought with wide eyes and a bright grin as he spotted the small pile of _female's_ clothes on the floor beside the Potter boy's bed.

Sirius had a split moment when he warred with himself over what he was about to do, but then his mischievous side won out and in a loud, cheery tone he sang, "looks like someone's having a _grand_ ol' time!"

There were a few heavy moments of silence before a muffled yell came from behind the curtains, " _fuck off,_ Padfoot!"

Sirius guffawed heartily, shaking his head as he turned on his heel to leave—he'd forgotten what he'd come up here for, regardless, he was going to leave _Paws_ and his witch alone. (Of course he would give him copious amounts of flac for it at sometime soon, but for now Draco was off the hook.)

As he made his way down the stone stairway he almost bumped into Peter—who had a tied bag securely in his arms that was brimming with sweets. Sirius stepped directly into his mate's path, raising his hands slightly, "you don't want to go in there right now, Wormtail."

Peter tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, "what did you do?"

" _Me_?! Why it is anytime something goes wrong it's _my_ fault?" Sirius asked in an affronted tone, hands flying to his chest.

Peter shot him a droll look.

Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned down to ruffle the boy's mousey brown hair, " _this_ time I haven't done anything...just don't go up there yet." Sirius paused before lowering his voice and saying suggestively, "Draco's got...company."

Peter almost dropped his sweets, his jaw falling open as he looked up at Sirius with eyes as wide as dinner plates. 'In _our_ room?" Peter asked quite loudly and Sirius had to slam his hand over the boy's mouth.

"In _his_ bed, now keep it down, Wormtail," Sirius hissed, he gave Peter a meaningful look before he removed his hands—the boy wisely kept his mouth clamped shut.

Sirius patted Peter's shoulder before turning the boy around and guiding him down the stairs in front of him with a firm leading hand.

The boys strode over to the fireplace where their friends were all laughing and joking about, and Sirius easily slipped in beside Riley and laced his fingers through his. James was sitting on one end of the couch with Mary sitting on his lap, laying back against him with a few Marigolds braided into a plait that was across the crown of her head and tucked under her auburn hair. Kira and Nancy were snacking on a few chocolates between them, and the mocha skinned witch scooted over so that Peter could fit in beside her, smiling brightly at the short boy as she chewed on her gooey chocolates.

Sirius noted that Lily was still out with her Hufflepuff beau, Frank and Alice were clearly still enjoying their Valentine's Day, and Hermione and Remus were nowhere to be seen.

To his credit, Peter lasted about five more seconds before blurting out so their entire group heard, "Draco's upstairs with Marlene!"

Sirius groaned and let his head drop onto Riley's shoulder.

No one said anything for a few moments before a low whistle came from Kira, " _nice_. Glad someone is getting some."

"Now now, Kira," Nancy said, tilting her head curiously at her best friend before patting Kira's wild curls.

Kira scoffed and popped another chocolate in her mouth, "it's true."

Sirius knew it had nothing to do with Kira's looks, because the girl was _fit_ , but she could be a bit intimidating, and generally most guys couldn't handle her unbridled fire—plus most of them bored her to death within minutes of opening their mouths.

Sirius looked at James—whose cheeks were burning—and saw him glance at his girlfriend, who smiled and kissed his nose in response.

A loud crinkling noise came from Peter as he unwrapped one of his amber coloured sweets and popped it in his mouth, his brow was drawn together as he asked, "where are Hermione and Remus, I don't think I've seen them all day."

Sirius had a _very_ good idea where the other Marauders were, and his eyes flicked over to James: the bespectacled boy was frowning deeply and his lips were pressed together in a grim line—clearly he wasn't the only one.

"Pretty sure I saw them in Honeydukes earlier," Sirius jumped in. A little white lie couldn't hurt—saving Moony's bacon from an overprotective Prongs would be his good deed of the day. Of course, it meant that he would get sole rights to tease Moony about it at a later date.

James shrugged and his attention was grabbed by something his girlfriend said.

Sirius sighed heavily in relief, looking at Riley only to see the hazel eyed girl looking at him with a knowing look. Sirius winked at Riley, before pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Happy Valentine's Day, gorgeous." It was like the girl had bottled sunshine and it poured out of her as she smiled at him; his heart skipped a beat and he squeezed her hand.

Yes, it had been a very good day indeed.


	71. I'll Try

**My darlings!**

 **I got some of the nicest guest reviews on the last chapter and since they don't have accounts I can't PM them and tell them how much their reviews meant so I just thought I'd sneak it in here. (I do answer guest reviews on my tumblr, just as a tiny reminder for anyone who may not know.)**

 **I've been planning this chapter for...over a year and a half? Well more I knew I wanted to have it and I had pieces of it written.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For muddier waters because I'm still smiling like an idiot over the fact that she's reviewing every chapter she reads xxx**

* * *

 **Thursday, February 26th, 1976**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

A whizzing sound buzzed in Draco's ears as James tossed _Draco's_ snitch in between his hands. For some reason Draco had thrown it at James a few days ago: his brother caught it with ease, and James turned it around in his hands before quirking an eyebrow at Draco—who merely shrugged and strolled away.

James had kept it, and a habit of throwing it up in the air had quickly formed—he'd already started to attempt more elaborate tricks as of last night: letting it sail upwards before he quickly plucked it out of the air. The snitch twirled around in the air seemingly at the Potter boy's whims and fancies.

Classes had just finished up for the day and the two boys were currently alone in a somewhat secluded corner of the library—trying to finish up their Care of Magical Creatures homework for Professor Kettleburn.

Sirius had somehow finished his already ( _and_ pulled a prank on the Slytherins), and Peter had disappeared twenty minutes ago into another section of the library with a massive pile of textbooks to assist in writing his essay—whispering loudly over his shoulder that he was not to be disturbed by any of their shenanigans please and thank you.

James shook his head fondly and murmured, "that's no fun," to Draco—but they left him to his own devices as requested.

James tossed the Snitch up in the air once more, but just as his hand was about to close around it, Draco's fingers moved just _that_ much quicker, and the grey eyed boy was gazing at his brother as he rolled the Snitch between his hands.

"Brilliant catch, Draco!" James praised with wide eyes. "That's why you're our Seeker...and why I'm _so_ proud of you," James batted his lashes at Draco, reaching out towards his brother making kissy faces.

"Sod off," Draco said loudly, playfully shoving James away as a broad grin lit up his face. Both boys flinched when a loud ' _shhh_ ' came from the other side of one of the massive bookshelves. The smile on Draco's face slowly faded and his expression grew more somber—there had been something bothering him the last couple months, but he told himself it wasn't his place and that he shouldn't interfere.

Draco's gaze was firmly secured on the golden ball in his hands, he tapped his index finger against it once before holding it out to James—who accepted it, but concern was now laced through his features as he made note of Draco's expression.

"What's wrong?" James asked softly, scooting forward in his chair, resting all of his weight on his forearms and shifting some of his parchment on the table around in the process.

Draco heard a soft sound of distress and glanced around until his gaze fell on a tiny Hufflepuff girl—a first year he was guessing. For a brief moment he contemplated going and over and helping her out, but then Emmeline rounded the corner—upon spotting the girl in distress she swished and flicked her wand that was already delicately held in her hand, and the girl lifted off the ground.

The young witch looking around in surprise, but as soon as she figured out what was going on, she hastily grabbed her book. Emmeline gently lowered the girl to the ground—who thanked her profusely—and sent the Hufflepuff off with a kind smile.

Emmeline Vance spun on her heel and faced one of the other wall to ceiling bookcases: her hazel eyes scanned the wall of books, tucking a short lock of her newly dyed lavender hair behind her ear as she waved her wand and drew one off of the top shelf—the book settled itself onto Emmeline's large stack of thick books that were currently floating and trailing behind her.

"Draco?" James said softly, and Draco snapped out of his dazed examination of the quirky Ravenclaw.

Draco exhaled deeply and shifted in his seat so he was facing their table again, his attention being drawn back to the spread of materials across their table. He really didn't know how to broach this particular topic.

Draco's eyes flicked from the heavy textbook that they were using for their assignment, then to his abandoned quill on his own pile of neatly stacked parchment, over to the tip of James's ink stained fingers on his right hand—James had retrieved his own quill in the moments that Draco remained quiet—finally up to James's face, flooded with worry.

"Holly."

"Holly," James repeated dumbly, eyebrows furrowing in blatant confusion, carefully resting the snitch and his quill on the table before falling back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap.

"Mione is still upset with you and Pads, even if she won't say anything. You should just go and apologise to the girl."

Holly had been mouthing off about a week ago, nattering on about how Hermione was a slag and a grade A slapper, ' _do you see how short her skirt is? She's probably shagging all the Gryffindor boys in her year, and who_ _ **knows**_ _who else...I wouldn't be surprised if she's even shagging her_ _ **brothers**_ **.** '

James slumped down in his chair: he and Sirius had been the only ones of their friends to hear what the younger Gryffindor girl had been spouting. So, they took it upon themselves to defend Hermione's honour by leaving a nasty Dung bomb in Holly's bookbag—it was safe to say that she hadn't said anything bad about Hermione since.

"Holly had it coming," James grumbled lowly, stubbornly turning his head away from his brother, absently cracking his knuckles.

 _Crack._

"It's more than that though, James," Draco insisted in a severe tone, leaning forward and shooting his brother an imploring look. "This year you've been hexing students for no reason—"

 _Crack._

"Kevin was publicly bad mouthing Mary, and even though she didn't want to worry me, she recently told me that he's been jeering at her and throwing out sexual comments whenever he sees her...when I'm not around," James snapped harshly, hazel eyes ablaze as sat up straighter, his head swivelling at breakneck speed and his gaze locked on Draco's. "Gerald was nicking things from Peter and he didn't want to make a fuss so he didn't say anything."

 _Crack._

James's chest began to rise and fall heavily, wisps of steam appeared to be whistling out of his ears and Draco sat back and calmly regarded his angry and frustrated brother.

"The other times…" James trailed off, the wind knocked out of his sails, and he deflated slightly, sinking into his chair, and he continued in a rather quiet voice, "the other times I don't know why I did it. I did it cause I could...it was immature and childish and I don't...I don't know why I did it."

James was so small and ashamed in that moment, his eyes lowered onto his lap—he was wringing his hands anxiously, and his leg was now bouncing to some unknown, uneven rhythm.

Draco took a deep breath, those words sounded all too familiar, for a moment he let his mind wander, drudging up what were now old memories. _Fifteen. The first time I was fifteen._ Umbridge. The Inquisitorial Squad. Draco snorted mentally. _I was a right shite wasn't I? I have no right to judge James since I was much, much worse. Salazar, I was horrid and rotten to pretty much everyone._

Draco regarded his brother, and the only thing that came to mind was, _I don't want to see him end up hated like me_. A blurry blend of voices surged to the surface from a deeply buried section of his mind, echoes of the hissing hate they spewed at him in those months after the war. _Die, death eater scum! Worthless! Wretched. Disgusting._

Draco involuntarily shuddered, the anxiety that once gripped his heart reared its ugly head, and he breathed in and out deeply. He wasn't the same person anymore. Draco pressed his lips together in a thin, white line. _I am not the same person. James, he'll grow out of this, he isn't a bad person, he's just done some bad things._

Draco reached out and placed a hand on James's shoulder—one of the many reasons why he wasn't the same person anymore, James made him a _better_ person—he cocked his head to the side and said, "James. Those are terrible things, but Hermione can handle Holly, _and then some_. Kevin is a sodding prick, and I'll let Marly know so she can make sure that Mary isn't ever alone—and then I'll tell Professor Flitwick about his _way_ out of line student."

James's eyes slowly rose to meet Draco's as the grey eyed wizard continued, "Peter. Pete is going to have to learn to stick up for himself—not that I'm not incredibly proud of you sticking up for your friends..." Draco paused, before putting special emphasis on the next words out of his mouth, "I'm _so_ proud." James scrunched up his nose, a ghost of a smile stretching its way onto his face.

Draco sighed heavily, squeezing his brother's shoulder, "as for everything else...we're fifteen, Jamie."

James snorted, his mouth twisting to the side, " _you're_ sixteen."

Draco let out a short, breathy laugh, "git. You know what I mean."

Draco made sure that James eye met his once more before he finished, "we're going to fuck up and do idiotic things. It's pretty much guaranteed. The key is to learn from our mistakes. Well, that and maybe don't hex people for the fun of it."

James frowned deeply at the last comment, but nodded curtly nonetheless.

"I'll try to be better, to stop hexing people," James promised, his hands unwinding from each other—one of which reached across the table to delicately grasp the golden ball in between his fingers.

James half bent his arm, bringing the snitch fairly close and then he stared down at it, his distorted reflection peering back at him. "I'll try."


	72. Anniversaries and Uncertainty

**Hello my darlings!**

 **I know I posted yesterday, but I _somehow_ managed to get a lot written yesterday, so I thought I'd try my best to post this chapter today and not tomorrow.**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR DARLING REVIEWS.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, and only the storyline and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **Monday, March 1st, 1976**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Ronald Weasley's Future Birthday**

 **Hermione Potter and Remus Lupin's One Year Anniversary**

"We need to get up, Moony. We'll be late for class at this rate," Hermione mumbled into the crook of Remus's neck. The werewolf mumbled something incoherently in response, tightening his hold on her and snuggling into her further, his nose brushing across her cheek as he made himself comfortable.

Hermione had snuck Remus into her bed last night, and she suspected their nightly activities were to blame for their current exhaustion.

"Remus?" Hermione murmured, shoving an errant curl that had fallen across her face out of the way: she waited a moment, nothing.

"Remus?"

Again, nothing. _Ah well,_ she thought.

Hermione sighed happily as one of her hands dove into his hair and she began to massage his scalp—earning a low moan from the boy's mouth.

Remus raised his head, half-lidded amber and gold eyes stared at her as a lazy smile spread across his face, "mm, that feels good."

"Morning, Moony," Hermione said, returning his smile, but she rolled her eyes as his head dropped down once more and he shifted just enough to pull the navy blue blankets more securely over them. At some point before they fell asleep entangled in each other's arms they'd managed to pull back on _some_ of their clothes so thankfully there was that, but it was so _warm_ and she found that she really didn't want to get out of bed.

Hermione shook her head slightly as she leaned up to press a swift kiss to Remus's lips—who had already slipped back asleep.

She was enveloped in Remus's warm embrace, and it randomly occurred to her that it was their one year anniversary. The thought tugged the corner of her lips upwards.

"Happy Anniversary, my sweet Moon," Hermione said.

She let out another soft, content sigh before she was dragged downwards: falling through thick and fluffy clouds into a dreamless sleep—the nightmares normally stayed away whenever Remus was there, and she heavily suspected it was because she always felt safe with him.

The two lions were _very_ late for class that day, giggling as they tried to sneak—hand in hand—into the back of Minerva's Transfiguration class. McGonagall had paused long enough in her lecture to glare at them and give them a couple evening's detention.

Hermione sent Remus her own playful glare as they settled into their seats. It was _his_ fault. That's what she told herself at least as she took out her textbook, a dreamy and dazed look plastered on her face for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Wednesday, March 3rd, 1976**

 **Potter Manor**

 _Pitter patter_ , the rain sang as it danced across the window panes: the rain had been constant and unrelenting for the last few days and for the most part the Potter Patriarch didn't mind, with the exception that he hadn't tended to his garden in just as long—he felt cooped up and antsy. The fact that the last few days at the Ministry had been rough and unforgiving only seemed to add insult to injury.

At least he had taken today off, he'd earned a break after the nasty little incident yesterday. He grimaced when he recalled the maniacal laughter, and how he'd been the one to put a halt to it.

The smell of daffodils and spring sprang into the room, and the corners of his eyes crinkled as a faint smile brushed across his lips. Charlus glanced to his left and laid eyes on the witch who had just entered the Sun Room—a small pile of envelopes clasped in one hand (the top one had already been pried open) and a piece of parchment reverently held in the other.

"The children wrote?"

"Three of them, perhaps I should send a Howler to the other two to find out why they've been neglecting us," Dorea said playfully, a twinkle in her eye as she strolled over to her husband.

Charlus grinned crookedly before hooking an arm around her waist and tugging her down onto his lap—the witch in question stuck her tongue out at him before returning to her reading.

Whilst Charlus was curious about what the children had to say, a bigger part of him was in a particularly mischievous mood: he leaned back against the plush white loveseat, the cushion swallowing him greedily as he sank into it and casually threw out, "I got a tub of double chocolate caramel ice-cream from Florean's."

"That's your favourite, dear," Dorea laughed gaily, ripping her eyes away from her letter to glance at him knowingly.

Charlus raised an eyebrow and moved his right hand so it was resting on her bare thigh—she was still wearing her emerald night robes, the ones he liked with the large slit up the side—Dorea followed the motion and she grinned toothily, "you play dirty."

"I play dirty?" Charlus asked innocently, squeezing her supple flesh gently before his expression grew quite serious and he asked cavalierly, "what do the children have to say for themselves?"

Dorea's head tilted to the side, and with no forewarning she changed the topic completely, "are we going to talk about yesterday?"

Charlus pursed his lips thoughtfully, that certainly put a damper on his mood—his fingers tapped an uneven beat against her skin. Dorea shot him a look brimming with a sea of unspoken things that he instantly understood.

Charlus's head fell back and he removed his hands from his witch, lacing them together and pushing his hair backwards and away from his forehead. "We found the leak. There's now one less Unspeakable," Charlus answered, a dark curtain swooping into place and shrouding his features.

Dorea's brow knitted together—stitching itself full of concern—and she blew out a frustrated sigh, "I hate how uneasy and vulnerable I feel."

Charlus didn't have anything to say, it wasn't like there was a _right_ thing to say anyway. He wished he could take away all her worry, vanish it out of existence—instead he settled for pulling her down against him and wrapped her tightly in his arms, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I know, dear. I feel the exact same way."

All that was left was the rain, the grey tumultuous clouds, the briefly abandoned letters filled with joy and gaiety clutched in a Mother's hand, and a couple's silence.


	73. Squeak

**Hello again for the day lovies!**

 **I _know_ this chapter is short, but it does have a tiny hint about something in here. It is crazy to me that their fifth year is almost over. Crazy.**

 **I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter! AH.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

Despite the fact that it was a Wednesday and they all had classes bright and early the next morning, the other Marauders—after much needling and pleading—had somehow convinced Hermione to throw Remus a small, intimate surprise party.

" _A small gathering of friends,_ " _Sirius had said._

" _A few butterbeers, a few laughs, some cake," James had added._

" _It's a great idea," Draco had smirked._

 _Peter shrugged, "what could go wrong?"_

" _Moony only turns sixteen once," James tacked on when he saw how unimpressed she looked._

" _Fine—" Hermione rolled her eyes, endlessly thankful that James's birthday was on a Saturday—that way they could get up to whatever frivolity they wished, and not immediately regret it the next morning as all of them suffered with terrible migraines._

So, Hermione was currently in front of her mirror, angling her head this way and that as she tied her hair up in a high ponytail—narrowing her eyes at the _one_ bump on top of her head and she pursed her lips as she leaned forward and tried to smooth it down.

She was half-dressed, having thrown on a pale blue bra and a matching set of knickers a few minutes ago, and her outfit was neatly laid out and patiently awaiting her on the bottom of her bed.

Hermione made a tiny victorious noise when she managed to wrestle _all_ of her hair back, nodding firmly at her reflection before turning around and making to walk towards her bed.

 _Squeak_.

Hermione froze and her eyes flicked around the room suspiciously, she could have sworn she heard something. Before she could investigate further, Lily emerged from the bathroom and hugged her from behind—the damp yet warm towel wrapped around her friend pressing into her bare skin.

"C'mon, Mione, I thought you'd be ready by now, we have a party to get to!"

Hermione smiled gently and peered at the redhead over her shoulder, "apparently."

Lily unwrapped herself from Hermione, sidestepping her and headed to her dresser—it was oak, sturdy, and adorned with metal bail pulls that Lily was using to tug out the second drawer from the top, the wood groaning softly and protesting.

Whilst she was doing that Hermione strolled over to her four poster bed.

"I have like no clothes," Lily grumbled, earning a light laugh from the Potter girl.

Hermione's bright green eyed friend shifted some clothes around her drawer for several long minutes before finding what she wanted, a soft _aha_ falling from her lips.

"We need to get there before Remus so we can yell surprise," Lily commented absently.

"He knows about it," Hermione called over her shoulder as she tugged her jeans.

"Did you tell him?" Lily scolded lightheartedly.

"No, but he knows, I'm sure of it," Hermione replied flippantly, wriggling her bare toes against the hardwoods as she buttoned her trousers.

"Either way we need to go or we're going to be late," Lily laughed as she took her bundle of clothes and headed back towards the bathroom.

Hermione fingered the velvet fabric still laying on her bed—ears perked and listening for anything out of the ordinary. After a few long moments, when there was nothing but silence and familiar sounds she picked up her top and pulled it over her head.

"Wait. _Shite_ ," Hermione swivelled to face her full length mirror as she tugged the ends of her hair out of her shirt; she breathed a heavy sigh in relief when she didn't see any of her out of place. _Thank goodness_.

Hermione perched herself on her trunk at the foot of her bed and waited until Lily was finished getting ready.

When Lily finally emerged from the bathroom she was wearing a dark red midi dress with long, puffy sleeves that cinched just above her wrists—the dress came in slightly around her ribcage before it fell loosely.

"Don't you look pretty," Hermione said with a cheeky smile, moving forward to link arms with Lily, and the two girls briefly stopped to slip their feet into their shoes before they left the room with merry laughter trailing behind them.

 _Squeak._


	74. Everyone Needs A Little Mystery

**MY DARLINGS.**

 **The reaction to the last chapter was SPLENDID. SPLENDID I SAY! Thank you all so much for all of your reviews *hearts***

 **Hopefully the muse continues to like me so I can reach where I want in FTT by the end of the year *fingers crossed***

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 _Chaos_.

OWLs panic slammed into all of the Fifth Years at once, steamrolling its way over all of them and cruelly flattening them against the earth.

Exams were approaching all too rapidly, and some students were _not_ coping well. Not coping well _at all_.

Their Professors didn't help any since they only _added_ to the Fifth Year's load, tacking on reading assignment after reading assignment, shoving practical spellwork down their throats, calling out tip after tip—even Slughorn was being harsher than normal when assessing their Potions as of late. It was utter _chaos._

"I hate everything," Lily mumbled, dropping _another_ Ancient Runes text onto the medium sized table that her and Hermione were sharing—right underneath one of the larger windows in the library—desperately trying to ensure that they utilised all of the natural light that they could for as long as they could.

Hermione glared at the book, tightening her grip on the parchment in her hands, "I can't do this. I need a break."

Lily hummed in agreement as she dropped into her chair, her head falling forward into her hands. "I want chocolate."

"Remus will have some," Hermione muttered: lazily she turned her gaze to a table not too far away where Remus and the other boys (including Frank) were all trying to study—books were floating around, parchment was being handed back and forth with swishes of their wands, and quills were furiously scratching as they wrote notes whilst passionately discussing something or another.

A flash of gold caught her eye and she saw James catch _Draco's_ snitch—the bespectacled boy was frowning profusely down at a scrap of parchment as he lowly grumbled about all the _bloody_ work they have.

With a heavy sigh she turned her attention back to her own table: at all of the notes, at her ink stained fingers, the quill Lily had broken accidentally in frustration sometime that morning, the yellowed and thin pages of the textbook open in front of her—suddenly feeling extremely overwhelmed.

"Godric. I need some air or I'm going to go bloody _insane_ ," Hermione said, jumping out of her seat.

"Please bring back chocolate," Lily pleaded.

"No guarantees," Hermione said, she rapped her knuckles against the hard surface of the table once before heading for the exit—a smile touching her features as she heard a soft, "traitor," fall from Lily's lips.

On her way out Hermione caught her boyfriend's eye and shot him a tired smile, he nods in understanding but raises his eyebrows questioningly.

 _Do I?_ Hermione mused, but quickly dismissed the notion—she was devastatingly exhausted—so she simply shook her head and left the library, alone.

She wandered aimlessly for a bit before she found herself on the Covered Bridge: she didn't know why she always felt at peace on the seemingly derelict bridge—with its sagging and slightly tarred roof.

Hermione rested her forearms on the wooden guardrail, breathing in the crisp air—the weather was once again changing, the colder days languidly melting into warmer ones, but Nature is still clutching comforting summer breezes and radiant sunny days close to her chest.

The wooden boards creaking as someone approached made the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention, and her guard snapped up as her gaze sought out the owner of the footsteps: Fabian Prewett, whose focus was enraptured by a letter, his brow puckered harshly.

"Wotcher, Professor Prewett," Hermione said.

Fabian jumped in surprise, looking around in a stunned daze until he properly honed in on Hermione.

"Blimey, Hermione. You startled me," Fabian said with wide eyes, hands on his hips as he caught his breath.

"Though I'm not in the least bit surprised that you're out here and not holed in the library like the rest of the Fifth and Seventh years," Fabian said as he saddled up beside her.

"Actually, I haven't left the library since five this morning," Hermione said, but upon noticing how curt and dismissive it sounded, she sighed and added, "plus too much studying isn't good for you, Professor."

Hermione tapped her foot against the wooden floorboards once, her hazel eyes properly meeting her Professor's.

"Yes, too much studying isn't good for you," Fabian said wryly.

Hermione scrutinised the perturbed look on her Professor's face and raised an eyebrow as she asked, "what's worrying you, Professor? What inner turmoil is plaguing your soul?"

A short bark of a laugh erupted from his lips, and mirth burst forth from his blue eyes, "for starter's...I'm not going to be your Professor next year."

Tom Riddle's curse. She knew it was coming, but that didn't mean she wasn't sad that one of her favourite teachers in this time was leaving.

"I don't mean to pry...but why not?"

Fabian held up the letter in his hand with a tight smile, "originally it was because I got a job offer in Romania to train as a Dragonologist."

Hermione's eyes widened, _pardon?_ She asked herself internally.

Fabian took in the change in her facial expression and shrugged, "I know, who would leaves a perfectly stable job to go off gallivanting and frolicking with Dragons?"

 _Your Nephew...maybe Fabian is where Charlie's love of Dragons originated,_ Hermione thought.

"So you're going to be a Dragonologist then?" Hermione asked casually.

"Not exactly. _Maybe_. I don't know," Fabian responded, conflicting emotions battling across his face as he reached up to scratch his long, slightly curved nose.

Hermione remained silent, and when he glanced at her he took that as a sign to elaborate, "my Father—" Fabian cleared his throat and once more gestured to the letter now partially crumpled in his hand, "—has taken ill and my Mother has just written to let me know."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Hermione said solemnly, reaching out to squeeze his forearm.

"Nothing much I can do about it, my older sister will of course help Mum out when she can...but she's got her hands full with her flock of children."

 _Molly_ , Hermione thought fondly, briefly wondering what it would be like to meet her in this time.

"What about Gideon?"

"Course he'll be around when he can, but he's been back and forth between America and England for the past year because of his job—he _loves_ it, I can't force him to give that up," Fabian said morosely.

"So no Romania," Hermione said reticently.

"No Romania," Fabian confirmed.

A breath of cold air glided across them, pinching at Hermione's cheeks and nipping at her nose, and a comfortable silence laid across them.

Hermione is the first to break it, "I will miss you though, _Professor_ Prewett," Hermione smiled softly. "You're probably the best Defense teacher we've had."

Fabian chuckled softly, shifting to fully face her now, and with a free hand he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "and I will miss the student I could never quite figure out."

His comment drew an an arrogant smirk across her face—reminiscent of Draco's signature one—and with an airiness to her tone she said, "everyone needs a little mystery in their life, Fabian."

With that, she removed her hand from his arm and began the trek back to the castle: leaving Fabian Prewett alone, a small smile etched onto his features and with the last fingers of pale light reaching towards the sky—which were soon swallowed by the encroaching darkness.


	75. Defense Against The Dark Arts OWL

**I'm sorry.**

 **I've done this in some of my other stories, but I don't think I've ever done it for this one. Basically when I use canon lines I italicise them to differentiate it from my own writing. (Not everything in italics is canon but most of it is.) Just thought I'd mention that.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **Again, I'm sorry xxx**

* * *

The remaining time leading up to OWLs was brutal: fifth years were napping in corridors, on staircases, in nooks and crannies—anywhere they could, and whenever they could find time between classes and burying their noses in books. There were some students who were practically living in the library, bringing their own blankets and pillows, and making little nests for themselves in secluded corners where they could get some peace. (Madam Pince didn't have anything to say as long as people didn't bring any food near the books, and she oft kicked them out a couple hours before classes, insisting that they showered, changed their clothes and got some food in them.)

Everyone seemed to be sleep deprived and extremely cranky, Hermione could only smile when Kira hissed at her the other morning when the raven haired girl shook her awake—the electric blue eyed witch had fallen asleep with her blanket half on her, books strewn everywhere (that her body was contorted and curved around, and Hermione would never know how she did it).

It's absolute chaos and even Hermione and Draco were swept up into it: ensuring that the other Marauders were studying (though it was only really Peter that needed their help since the others pretty much had everything covered) whilst finding time to review on their own.

The NEWT students somehow looked more haggard than they did: Draco errantly mentioned that Marlene told him about a Seventh Year Slytherin girl who had set her boyfriend's eyebrows on fire when he commented on her dark circles and how dreadful she looked.

The Fifth year Gryffindors had practically no time for frivolity and lawlessness: especially Lily, who Hermione had barely seen for the past month and it saddened her greatly—Lily spent her time buried beneath a vast mountain of books and piles of parchment, or, she attempted to distract herself from all her stress by fiercely snogging David Miller.

Lily had absently commented on one of the _rare_ moments when she was in the Great Hall for Breakfast at the same time as the rest of them—she was oft the first in on a morning and also the first to leave after she'd scarfed down some sustenance—that Severus didn't like David. Snape thought David was dim and in no way challenged Lily intellectually, even going on to say that she was slumming it with the Hufflepuff.

The conversation had occurred when they were in the Potions classroom after school preparing for their upcoming practical; Lily had ignored the comment at the time, patting Severus on the shoulder and asking him to pass the Eye of Newt as she stirred her Potion thrice anti-clockwise.

At the beginning of May, Lily had just exited the library—book open in her hand—to see a Sixth Year boy having cornered teeny Dorcas Meadowes. Dorcas was trying to shove the boy away, and Lily paused long enough to smack the boy over the head with her _thick_ , four hundred page book; the boy might have retaliated if he hadn't witnessed the raw fury sparking in the almond shaped, bright green eyes.

James had kept his promise to Draco and he hadn't hexed or bullied anyone in the past few months. Anyone besides Severus Snape that is: the two boys had never been more at odds, the acidic slurs and fights had gotten nastier—it was an absolute mess, and despite Hermione and Draco's efforts, James was stubborn as an Ox, and Snape was constantly antagonizing James which made him no better really.

It was at a tipping point, both of them going way overboard.

Of course, wherever James went, Sirius was not far behind (and he was certainly not going to steer James to take the high road in this case), especially since Sirius was not feeling particularly warm and special towards Snape at the moment; Snape's friends had tried to hex Riley _and_ Mary in the last few weeks—only serving to ruffle both boy's feathers.

James was _irate_ for days, even though Snape's defense was, " _ **I**_ _wasn't the one to hex Potter's little girlfriend nor yours, what Amycus does is none of my business...though I shall admit he had the right idea." Snape had said in a cold voice when confronted._

Thankfully Hermione had been there to stop James from throttling Snape.

She figured the severe lack of sleep and tensions that were running high only exasperated the whole situation.

Then exams began and the fighting died abruptly, the dirty glares didn't, but the fighting did—for a time anyways.

* * *

Quiet.

 _The four House tables were gone. Instead there were more than a hundred smaller tables, all facing the same way, at each of which sat a student, head bent low, scribbling on a roll of parchment. The only sound was the scratching of quills and the occasional rustle as somebody adjusted their parchment._

Hermione gnawed on her lip as her hand sailed across the parchment—not scribbling furiously like the first time she'd sat her DADA written exam—she didn't feel the same intense need to prove herself this time around (even if she had gotten an Exceeds Expectations on her first attempt).

 _Sunshine was streaming through the high windows onto the bent heads, which shone chestnut and copper and gold in the bright light._

Hermione glanced up from her paper to surmise how her fellow Marauders were doing (Professor Flitwick had purposefully scattered them across the Great Hall): Peter was scratching his head in thick confusion, the tip of his quill kept approaching and retreating away from his parchment as he was contemplated on the answer to whatever question he was on.

Draco was leaning back languidly and his hand smoothly glided across the page as if he had all day to pen his answers.

James ran his left hand through his hair at _least_ five times in less than two minutes.

Sirius looked almost bored as he scrawled his answers down.

Remus, her darling Moon flinched harshly and Hermione frowned for the split second in which it took her to realise _what_ question he was on—he smoothly recovered however and soon his quill was scratching his answers down.

Hermione marvelled at the way the sun danced across his sandy blond locks, and with a small smile she resumed her exam.

She didn't catch the fact that she wasn't the only one who had paused in completing the task at hand: Snape was a several tables back on Hermione's right, and he found his gaze kept flicking to the raven haired girl. _They_ were hiding something, he just _knew_ it.

He almost snorted at the simplicity of the next question as he read it, ' _Give five signs that identify the Werewolf._ '

Halfway through answering it he froze, his gaze now shifting instead to a _very_ pale, _very_ poorly looking Remus Lupin.

There was **no** way.

Snape ducked his head down, his lanky and greasy hair _flopping onto the table, his hooked nose barely half an inch from the surface of the parchment as he scribbled._

Something overtook him in that moment, and he just kept writing, and writing and **writing** , time flew by and h _is hand_ kept _flying across the parchment; he had written at least a foot more than his closest neighbors, and yet his writing was minuscule and cramped._

" _Five more minutes!"_

The voice made Hermione jump, worrying her lip between her teeth as she looked over her parchment, with a soft exhale her eyes flew across the page, scanning for any errors.

 _If I don't get an Outstanding this time around, then this thing is ruddy rigged,_ Hermione thought.

"Three more minutes! Finish up those last thoughts and sentences! Dots your i's and cross your t's!" Professor Flitwick announced, his voice reverberating throughout the Great Hall; Hermione's eyes rose and quickly settled on _the top of Professor Flitwick's head moving between the desks a short distance away._

She saw that he had just passed by James, who _was straightening up now, putting down his quill, pulling his roll of parchment toward him so as to reread what he had written._

 _James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then, with a glance toward Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at_ the _boy sitting four seats behind him._

Hermione followed her brother's line of sight and rolled her eyes as she saw _Sirius give James a_

 _thumbs-up. Sirius was lounging in his chair at ease, tilting it back on two legs._

Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly as the sunlight hit Sirius, seemingly making his eyes glow and she found herself thinking how _good-looking_ her best mate was _; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance._

Hermione shook her head before properly facing forward again (it seemed Flitwick hadn't even noticed, that she had been facing backwards in her chair, _again_ ), exhaling softly through her nostrils as she rolled her parchment up and carefully dropped it onto her desk. Absently she plucked her quill off of her desk and began to twirl it between her fingers as she once more examined her surroundings.

Lily was so close to her parchment that Hermione had no idea how she could even see _what_ she was writing.

 _Wormtail looked anxious; he was chewing his fingernails, staring down at his paper, scuffing the ground with his toes._ Hermione's eyes narrowed to slits when she noticed that e _very now and then he_ was glancing _hopefully at his neighbor's paper._ Apparently giving up on trying to answer all of the questions through the merit of his own abilities—she would have to scold him about it later.

Her gaze finally settled on Remus—he _was_ fully _absorbed in the exam: As he reread his answers_

 _he scratched his chin with the end of his quill, frowning slightly._ Errantly she thought about making him some hot chocolate later, and giving him a potent pain potion for the migraine that was probably creeping up on him right now.

" _Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"_

 _More than a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backward off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows, and lifted him onto his feet again._

" _Thank you . . . thank you," panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go!"_

Hermione slowly stood up, standing on her tiptoes and stretching her arms high above her head, she made a satisfied noise as she heard and felt her back crack.

Hermione caught sight of James _stuff_ ing _his quill and the exam question paper into his bag, which he slung over his back, and stood waiting for Sirius to join him._

She neatly stowed her own belongings into her bag as she slipped it onto her shoulder. She glanced back at Sirius, moving to join her friends, but then she _glimpsed Snape a short way away, moving_

 _between the tables toward the doors into the entrance hall, still absorbed in his own examination paper. Round-shouldered yet angular, he walked in a twitchy manner that recalled a spider, his oily hair_

 _swinging about his face._

Hermione cocked her head to the side in curiosity, she knew he took his examinations seriously, but he'd looked perplexed and there was a certain determination about him that unsettled her.

"I think I mucked up question four," a voice said sadly from Hermione's left and she almost jumped out of her skin.

Hermione's head snapped in the direction of the voice and saw a sullen Lily Evans—her hair was slightly limp since she hadn't washed it in three days, but you could hardly tell as she'd pulled it back into a messy updo.

"You did _not_. You did brilliantly, I'm sure of it, love," Hermione assured her friend as she looped her arm through Lily's.

Lily shot Hermione a sardonic smile, "that's kind of you to say, Mione. Even if it is utter bollocks."

Hermione adjusted her bag strap as the two girls strolled out of the Great Hall—it was only then that Hermione noticed the other Marauders had already left, and on top of it she'd lost sight of Snape.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Hermione asked with a quirked brow.

"I broke up with David yesterday," Lily said.

" _Oh._ "

"He was too clingy...and too—"

"Nice?"

"If you say so," Lily shrugged, which drew a hearty laugh from Hermione as the two witches crossed the threshold of the Entrance Hall out onto the front steps.

"Look, the others are all heading down to the Lake, you want to go with them?" Hermione queried, pausing in her tracks after they descended the stairs and stepped down onto the grass.

"Definitely, Alice was saying that she had some sweets in her bag for the three of us to share after the exam."

"I could definitely do with some sweets right now," Hermione smiled as they began to move again and _strode off down the lawn toward the lake._

Hermione stuck her tongue out at her boys as they'd _stopped in the shade of the same beech tree on the edge of the lake where Harry, Ron, and Hermione had_ once _spent a Sunday finishing_

 _their homework—_ they had thrown themselves down onto the grass and she caught a snippet of their conversation.

"How did you find it, Dray?"

"Piece of cake," Draco replied lazily, pulling out small bunches of grass as he reclined on the ground, his head laying on his book bag.

Hermione shook her head as she and Lily instead went to join the other girls.

 _The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of laughing girls who had just left the Great Hall were sitting with shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water._

Hermione and Lily dropped their bags beside the other girls's, quickly divesting themselves of their shoes, socks and outer robes—laughing gaily as they raced to the water's edge.

They stopped just short of the lake, and Hermione slid an arm around Lily's waist as they waded knee deep into the water together.

With a smile Hermione propped her other hand on her hip and sent a pointed look Alice's way, "I was told we were promised sweets."

Alice held up a clear bag of green hard candies, reaching in and tossing one Hermione's way with a laugh—Hermione hastily released Lily and caught the sweet just before it hit the water.

"Alice!"

Alice merely shrugged, her grin as radiant as the sunlight skipping across the lake to bathe the girls in its warmth.

"Can you believe we still have Transfiguration?" Kira groaned dramatically, falling sideways into Nancy's lap—the strawberry blonde silently threaded her fingers into Kira's untamable mane and began to massage her best mate's scalp.

From Kira's resulting purr, Hermione could only ascertain that she was clearly enjoying herself.

With a fond shake of her head, she unwrapped her candy—pocketing the cellophane wrapper—and plopped the sour sweet into her mouth; she hadn't been expecting it to have such a _punch_ to it, so at Hermione initially scrunched up her nose in surprise, but soon the green apple flavour washed over her taste buds and she began to enjoy it.

Lily laid her head on Hermione's shoulder and tucked herself into her side.

Examinations were almost over—freedom was so close Hermione could taste it—it was a gorgeous day and things were calm and serene: Hermione relished in the soft, jubilant chatter of her friends surrounding her.

Hermione closed her eyes, and drowned out everything, the gentle summer breeze tousling through her locks, the cool water lapping at her legs.

Hermione was just thinking that nothing could ruin this moment, but then she stiffened because her ears perked up and _barely_ caught a voice say "e _xcellent,"_ from across way, and the voice—which she recognized as Sirius's— _said softly. "_ _ **Snivellus**_ _."_


	76. Severus 'Snivellus' Snape

**Hello!**

 **This chapter (and the next) both use canon lines, and like I said previously not _everything_ in italics is canon, but most of it is. I don't really have much else to say besides I truly hope that you all enjoy the chapter xxx.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 _Previously…_

 _Hermione closed her eyes, and drowned out everything, the gentle summer breeze tousling through her locks, the cool water lapping at her legs._

 _Hermione was just thinking that nothing could ruin this moment, but then she stiffened because her ears perked up and barely caught a voice say "_ _ **excellent**_ _," from across way, and the voice—which she recognized as Sirius's—_ _ **said softly**_ _. "_ _ **Snivellus**_ _."_

* * *

A ball of dread furled up inside Hermione's stomach, her eyes widening in horror.

"What's all the commotion about?" Lily asked, taking a step forward—the water licked at her skin as if trying to hold onto the crimson haired girl.

"Lily, don't worry, I'll handle it," Hermione pleaded, clutching at the girl's hand.

" _All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly._

 _Dammit Jamie,_ Hermione let out a string of muted curses, the dread expanding and bubbling up inside her—tying her stomach in tight knots.

Lily's ripped her hand from Hermione's grasp and marched out of the water, pulling her wand from behind her ear as she headed directly for the conflict.

"Lily!" Hermione called, the lake water splashing around her as she raced after her friend.

Snape dropped _his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes, and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"_

 _Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter._

" _Impedimenta!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet, halfway through a dive toward his own fallen wand._

 _Students all around had turned to watch. Some of them had gotten to their feet and were edging nearer to watch. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained._

Hermione grimaced as she fought through the growing crowd surrounding the Marauders and Snape, catching sight of Lily just ahead of her—Hermione swore when a sharp, jagged rock stabbed into the soft underside of her bare foot, but she didn't have time to nurse inconsequential wounds: all she was concerned with was reaching Lily.

Hermione caught a glimpse of what was unfolding through the students in her way.

 _Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands up, James_ glanced _over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went,_ frowning when he didn't spot Hermione or Lily amongst the others.

 _Because I'm coming to throttle you—if Lily doesn't get to you first that is,_ Hermione promised mentally, glaring at tall boy that had instinctively pushed her back as she squeezed past him—she almost lost her balance—but he shrank away once he figured out _who_ he'd shoved, well, that and the venomous growl that ripped from her lips might have scared him a wee bit as well.

Hermione was finally close enough so she could see a lot better, but she was still a ways away. The thing that made her eye twitch was that Remus was sitting, back against the tree trunk _still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows._ Not doing a _damn_ thing.

"Oi, James. I think you've proved your point, he's a git," Draco said testily, on his brother's left, staring intently at the side of James's face.

James shook his head, and Hermione strained her ears to hear what he said lowly to Draco, "he can't threaten us like that and get away with it."

" _How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" said James_ rather loudly, tilting his head mockingly at the Slytherin.

" _I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word." Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular._

 _Wormtail sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes._

" _You—wait," he panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing. "You—wait. . . ."_

" _Wait for what?" said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"_

 _Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but his wand being ten feet away nothing happened._

" _Wash out your mouth," said James coldly. "Scourgify!"_

 _Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him—_

" _Leave him ALONE!"_

Lily burst through the crowd, panting, hair sparking and wand at the ready. James flinched, looking around the same time as Sirius.

 _I need to get there now,_ Hermione thought desperately, grunting as she too finally broke through the throng of students, shoulders heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"Remus?" Hermione asked in disbelief, throwing her arms up in the air.

Her boyfriend's eyes flicked up to her in shame, but he quickly averted his gaze.

Hermione only realised Draco was beside her when he spoke, causing her to flinch harshly but her head snapped up at him and she shot him an accusatory glare, "Remus is opting out of this because what Snape said spooked him," Draco explained.

" _What he said to him_?" Hermione repeated, her voice taking on a shrill quality and she stepped menacingly towards Draco.

Draco quickly recapped the catalyst for this very public incident: Snape had thrown out as he emerged from the shadows of the bushes and passed by their way, that he knew their little _secret_ and that he was going to tell _everyone_.

James had snorted and dismissed the boy before Snape examined his nails with great interest and quite smugly said, "right—" firmly fixing his dark eyes on Remus, "— **Moony**."

It was then that Remus buried his nose into his book further, pretending to read as he clutched it with slightly trembling hands.

James and Sirius had instantly jumped up to defend their best mate, and the rest was history.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, but her attention was drawn back to _current_ events as James addressed Lily—the entire time Draco had been giving Hermione the cliff notes, James had been whispering something to Sirius, only now looking back at the irate witch, who was _this_ close to hexing him black and blue.

" _All right, Evans?" said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant._

" _Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of great dislike. "What's he done to you?"_

Hermione went to take a step forward, but Draco grabbed ahold of her forearm— his firm but not unkind grip halting her abruptly in her tracks.

"We can't interfere, we _can't_ ," Draco said clenched teeth, grief threaded through each syllable.

" _Well," said James, appearing to deliberate the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean…"_

 _Many of the surrounding watchers laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but_ Remus _, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and neither did Lily._

" _You think you're funny," she said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him_ _ **alone**_ _."_

James grimaced at the insult and _behind him, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled._

"Ouch _, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape. "OY!"_

 _But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying Underpants._

Hermione snarled at the fact that Snape had just _cut_ her brother, her familial bond flaring to life and she tried, unsuccessfully, to wrench free the arm Draco was holding captive.

 _Many people in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James, and Wormtail roared with laughter._

 _Lily, whose furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"_

" _Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground._

"Finally," Hermione muttered bitterly, the scent of parchment and chocolate wafting into her nostrils and she spotted Remus walking along the outskirts of the crowd towards them. She raised an eyebrow when he reached them.

"So much for being a Prefect and stopping injustice," Draco drawled, eyes fixed on the scene before them.

Hermione shot her boyfriend a severely disappointed look, she had to say she agreed with Draco—Remus had the decency to duck his head in shame, fiddling with the cover of the book he'd hidden behind whilst being panic stricken.

"You both know how they get with Snape," Remus sighed heavily, toeing the ground. "They _refuse_ to listen to reason when it comes to him."

"That doesn't mean that you _**stop**_ trying," Hermione said coolly, turning back to bare witness to the events that she _couldn't_ change, no matter how much it was _killing_ her inside.

(None of them noticed that Peter had scampered away from all the commotion, heading in the direction of the girls still watching it all happen from the water's edge.)

Snape disentangled _himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Petrificus Totalus!" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board._

" _LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted_ , the same time that Hermione yelled scathingly, "SIRIUS BLACK!"

Lily raised her wand threateningly, which gave both boys pause and they eyed it warily.

" _Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly._

Despite her irritation and suffocating disappointment Hermione snorted at that comment. James would _**never**_ do anything of the sort, and _**everyone**_ knew that.

" _Take the curse off him, then!"_

 _James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse._

" _There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus—"_

" _I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"_

No one moved, Snape's words lingering, still echoing in all of their ears. The air was frozen and Hermione forgot how to breathe for a moment.

She couldn't _imagine_ what it would be like to hear _that_ slur from someone you cared deeply about.

Hermione's heart shattered when she caught sight of the rigid way Lily was now holding herself, her grip tightening on her wand as she lowered it slowly to her side.

 _Lily blinked. "Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you,_ _**Snivellus**_."

Draco squeezed Hermione's arm and in that moment she was beyond glad that she had him there with her.

" _Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him._

" _I don't want_ _ **you**_ _to make him apologize," Lily shouted, rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is…"_

" _What?" yelped James. "I'd NEVER call you a—you-know-what!"_

Lily scowled deeply, jutting her chin out defiantly.

" _Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can—I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."_

 _She turned on her heel and hurried away._

" _Evans!" James shouted after her, "Hey, EVANS!"_

 _But she didn't look back._

" _What is it with her?" said James, trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him._

" _Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," said Sirius._

" _Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right—"_

 _There was another flash of light, and Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air._

" _Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"_

"I've had enough of this shite," Hermione said pointedly to Draco, and after a long moment he nodded and relinquished his hold on her.

Hermione must have looked quite the sight: bare footed, hair whipping about everywhere, shirt untucked as she stormed over to her brother—wand in her non-dominant hand—as she pulled back her hand and with substantial force brought it forward, her open palm connecting with the side of his face, _hard_ (the side that wasn't bleeding).

James was gobsmacked, staring at his sister in disbelief, losing his concentration and as a result dropping Snape—Hermione waved her wand without looking and softened Snape's fall with a cushioning charm.

"James Potter, you should be _ashamed_ of yourself," Hermione hissed lowly, and with wild eyes she whirled around and yelled, "show is _over_ people, get lost!"

The gathered crowd hurriedly dispersed and Hermione faced her brother and Sirius once more, sensing Draco and Remus's presence on either side of her.

Draco caught Snape's eye, "I suggest you piss off before she has a go at you for injuring our brother."

"Fuck off, Potter," Snape sneered, face burning in anger and embarrassment as he collected his things and stormed away.

Hermione peered up at Draco, "go and find Lily until I get there, please."

Draco nodded curtly, leaning down to press a kiss to her temple before striding towards the Castle.

"Hermione," James whispered, still in shock.

Hermione turned a harsh eye on the three remaining wizards, " _you_ three. That went too ruddy far."

"He was threatening Remus, what were we supposed to do? Just stand there and take it?" Sirius asked, aghast.

"No, Sirius. You're not supposed to sink to his level, you're supposed to be _better_ than that," Hermione said sadly, angry tears streaming down her cheeks.

Remus took a step towards her, but Hermione took two back, "not right now, Remus."

Hermione let her breath shudder out of her, closing her eyes and she felt a sharp dagger shoot through her leg—the pain of the large gash on the bottom of her foot making its presence known.

Hermione raised her chin, opening her eyes and she shook her head once before saying, "I expected _better_."

In her peripherals Hermione saw Alice hovering a few feet away with Hermione's things (as well as Lily's) floating in a neat bundle behind her, she shot the girl a watery yet grateful smile. "I need to go see, Lily."

With that she left the three boys alone, sinking into Alice as the girl silently wrapped her arms around Hermione and she led her back to the Castle.


	77. Multiple Endings

**Hello my lovelies!**

 **I'm dreadfully glad everyone seemed to like the last chapter! SO GLAD. YOU HAVE NO IDEA. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for continuing to read this story *hearts***

 **This is the second last chapter before their fifth school year is done and that is just such a bizarre concept. This chapter is also the last one to have canon lines in it (just for the first scene with Lily).**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

The news of the Black Lake incident spread like fiendfyre throughout the Castle: its tongues licked from ear to ear and from mouth to mouth—some tales a little taller and far more embellished than others—and by nightfall there was not a soul (dead or alive) that did not know what had happened.

Lily originally did not want to see anyone associated with James—with the exception of Hermione, whose arms she had been wrapped in for hours as she bawled her eyes out—but Mary had quietly entered the room and informed the girls that Snape was making quite the ruckus outside the Common Room.

Lily reluctantly untangled herself from Hermione's comforting embrace, "I should go and deal with this before _Potter_ finds out he's there and goes for round two." The redhead's bitter and scathing tone was not lost on anyone in the room.

Lily walked as fast as she could through the Common Room—ignoring the hushed whispers that erupted as soon as she'd appeared.

Lily squared her shoulder, groaning internally when she thought how her eyes were probably red and puffy from all the crying.

She pushed open the portrait and cautiously stepped out through the portrait hole, stiffening when Sev—Snape jumped up hastily, eyes wide with a pleading expression splayed across his features.

" _I'm sorry."_

" _I'm not_ _**interested**_ _."_

" _I'm sorry!"_

" _Save your breath."_

Lily stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and wished more than anything that she was on the other side of it, she folded her arms and hugged them to herself—her cornflower blue dressing gown shifting as she did so.

" _I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."_

" _I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you a Mudblood, it just—"_

Even apologising the _word_ rolled off of his tongue so easily, so _comfortably_.

" _Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends— you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"_

 _He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking._

" _I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."_

" _No—listen, I didn't mean—"_

"— _to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"_

 _He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole._

Lily just knew that she wasn't going to sleep well that night, and when she got back upstairs all of the other Gryffindor girls were there waiting for her—and she burst into another round of tears, blubbering as she fell into Hermione's awaiting arms.

They all piled into Lily's bed that night, engulfing her in their protective and warm embrace, and somehow, _somehow_ , she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

" _Albus_ , are you not going to punish them at all?" Minerva asked, a tick in her jaw and a furious spark in her deep green eyes.

"Minerva, it is not my place to interfere," Albus whispered, he was leant over his pensieve, fingers clasped around its edges and trusting it to support all of his weight.

" _Not your place?_ " Minerva practically shrieked, she rarely lost her composure, but this was a gross injustice and all of students involved should be punished for their actions. "They need to know that there are consequences for their actions and they can't do whatever they bloody well feel like."

"Severus Snape knows about Remus Lupin."

"He—I beg your pardon?" Minerva asked, striding from her place a few feet away to stand beside the man in the sequestered corner of the Headmaster's office.

A bluish white glow swam from inside the pensieve and shone across their faces, only making Dumbledore's blue eyes seem paler, like a swirl of vapour caught in the dead centre of the sea of white that had tendrils of thin red lines travelling through it.

Dumbledore's face sagged with exhaustion—he found he hadn't been sleeping as well the past few weeks, and soberly he said, "I can't interfere because if I do I fear that Remus Lupin will have to leave this school."

Minerva quieted them, folding her hands in front of her and regarding Albus carefully, "So you're suggesting we do nothing?"

"That is exactly what I'm suggesting my dear."

* * *

The Full Moon was the day after the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam and in spite of the fact that Hermione was not speaking to any of the other Marauders save Draco at the moment, she still joined the lot of them in the Shrieking Shack.

It was a terse night, all of the animals sticking to separate corners and not interacting with each other in the slightest—well the massive black dog had warily trotted over to the fox but she'd growled viciously and he'd slunk back to the corner he'd previously been occupying.

As soon as the sun rose Hermione left, instructing Draco to heal Remus in her stead this month. Which only made her boys feel worse, but Hermione frankly didn't care at the moment.

A couple hours later she dragged Lily out of bed and told her that they'd go down to the Kitchens for some Breakfast instead of going to the Great Hall—which Lily readily agreed to, wanting to draw as little attention to herself for the rest of the school year as she could.

In fact Lily didn't leave their dorm for the entire weekend save for when Hermione dragged her down to the kitchen for some food.

Then on the Monday, the Fifth Years had their Transfiguration exam bright and early, and by midday their OWL examinations came to a poignant conclusion—Snape tried to speak to Lily afterwards, but she'd grabbed ahold of Hermione and strolled straight past him with her chin raised and her eyes fixed firmly ahead of her.

Just like that their Fifth year was well on its way to ending and Hermione couldn't wait for it to be over.

* * *

 ** **Tuesday, June 22nd, 1976****

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Does this have to do with how I treated Snape _that_ day?" James asked quietly, fiddling with his hands as he stared at his feet.

The waning moon was but a sliver of a crescent in the sky, its weak light skittering across the dark water that lay before them.

They were sitting on a log, a little ways into the Forbidden forest down by the Black Lake.

"No," Mary said.

James turned to her anxiously, words tumbling out of his mouth as intensely as a lightning bolt striking the ground, "I'm sorry about how I treated him you know. I realised how much of a tosser I was being after Hermione...well after."

" _James_ ," Mary said softly, but the boy was intent on finishing so he kept speaking, "I tried to apologise to Snape and everything, but he didn't even give me a chance before the end of his wand was pressing into my throat and he told me to fuck off."

"James," Mary murmured, twirling a lock of her long auburn hair between her fingers.

James gulped, pressing his lips together as he said, "yes."

"It doesn't have to do with that...not really—" his face crumpled and she paused, shaking her head adamantly as she took his hands in hers.

"—not like that. I've just realised…how much you love Lily."

"Sorry?" James said in confusion, as if he didn't understand what she'd just said, as if the words were strung together in a nonsensical, strange fashion.

"I know— _know_ you _love_ me…but you're _in love_ with her."

James snorted, "Mary, that is ridiculous."

"James," Mary said seriously, leaning forward so their faces were inches apart, "I understand."

"Mary," James pleaded, taking his hands from hers to grasp her face delicately, forehead pressed against hers.

Mary began to shake her head adamantly, tilting her head forward just enough so that their lips ghosted over each other before she ripped herself from his grasp and left.

She left, bolting back to the castle, auburn hair whipping out behind her in the pale light until she disappeared into the darkness.

"Mary," James said sadly and buried his face in his hands. He'd mucked everything up in less than a fortnight, everything had collapsed and he didn't know _what_ to do about it.

He sat there long after the sweet smell of caramel faded completely, with nothing but the stars to keep him company.


	78. He Was Nothing

**Hello my lovelies!**

 **Everyone seemed to feel the same way I did for Mary in the last chapter, SHE NEEDS A BIG HUG, Y'KNOW?**

 **I'm currently ahead of schedule for the mental plan I have for getting to a certain point in FTT by the end of the year so YAY about that. Hopefully the muse will cooperate until I reach that point and onwards.**

 **This chapter hurt my heart, but hopefully you all enjoy it x**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Thursday, June 17th, 1976**

"Evans!"

Lily picked up her pace, she did _not_ want to have to deal with _him_ right now.

"Evans!"

 _Persistent bugger_ , Lily thought, her jaw clenched with irritation, rounding the corner as quickly as she could— _his_ footsteps hitting the stone heavily as he chased her echoed behind her, getting closer and _closer_.

"EVANS!"

"WHAT?" Lily yelled at the top of her voice, spinning around with fire and fury sparking at her fingertips.

James almost fell down in his haste to stop, keeping a safe distance between him and his fellow lion before she clawed his eyes out—which was a very likely possibility considering the venomous glower she was directing his way.

"I just—I wanted to say that I _am_ an arrogant toerag—" James paused as if waiting for her to interrupt him, but when no response came he carried on swiftly with his little declaration, "—it probably doesn't mean a lot to you, but I went _way_ too far that day...and—and I'm sorry that it ended the way it did."

Lily still didn't anything, her claws had retracted out of pure _shock_ and she stared at James in utter disbelief.

James smiled awkwardly, fiddling with his hands as if unsure of himself, but gently he added on, "Hermione told me you're thinking of cutting your hair again—and if you want to it's completely your decision—but I think it'd be an awful waste since you have such beautiful hair."

Lily's brain stopped computing and she couldn't function for several long moments, so she ended up just staring blankly at James Potter: who after a few said moments smiled uncomfortably before backing away and vanishing around the corner from whence he came—leaving Lily Evans befuddled and twisting the ends of her hair between her fingers as she processed what had just happened.

* * *

"I can't do this anymore," Marlene murmured, and for a moment he thought he'd imagined the words, but he realised all too quickly that that was simply denial and wishful thinking.

She's laying back against his chest, nestled between his legs, but her hands were firmly in her lap and since the words left her mouth her body had grown rigid, tense.

Draco let out a heavy sigh through his nostrils. He knew this was coming—this distance had been building between them for weeks, and it had gotten to the point where they couldn't deny how vast the gaping canyon had become—regardless, he decided to play dumb. Even though he knew he was only prolonging the inevitable.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked reticently.

Marlene sat up and spun around to face him in a blur of movement, and her blue eyes were raging seas of anger and other emotions he couldn't define crashing against one another.

" _Don't_ do that. Don't pretend that you don't know exactly _what_ I'm talking about. It's insulting to your intelligence and mine," Marlene snarled.

"What do you want me to say, Marly?" Draco sighed in resignation.

"I want you to fucking talk to me! To tell me what's going on in your stupid head. You bloody wanker."

"The fuck are you talking about?" Draco asked, hating how his voice broke mid-sentence.

"You _know_ things you shouldn't be able to, you know advanced spells that are _way_ above NEWT level—"

"I work hard," Draco interjected, keeping his face as impassive as he could. _Fuck_.

Marlene's eyes only narrowed further and she continued, "— _don't_ even get me started on your potions skills."

"Marlene."

"You disappear at weird times, you refuse to talk about when you were younger—"

"This again?" Draco said, reaching up to rub his temples.

"It's normal for people to talk about their past, it's _normal_ for people to share things with their _girlfriends_."

"Marlene, there are—"

"Things you can't tell me, right," Marlene said bitterly, rolling her eyes.

He _couldn't_ tell her.

"Salazar, Marlene, what the fuck do you want me to tell you?" Draco asked hotly, his calm facade cracking.

"What did you just say?" Marlene recoiled harshly, looking at him as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"I don't think I need to repeat—"

"You said _Salazar_ ," Marlene said, scooting backwards and standing up in one smooth, continuous motion. "You've never said that before. _Why_ did you say it?"

"Cause you say it," Draco replied dismissively, standing up and closing the distance between them.

"Another lie," Marlene said, bewildered.

"Pardon?"

"I can tell when you're lying you git!" Marlene spat.

"Marlene—"

"NO! No more lies, no more secrets, I _can't_ do this anymore," Marlene screamed—her voice ringing loudly as it pounced angrily from wall to wall of the small classroom.

Marlene shoved her hands into her hair and backed away from him: she wasn't looking at him—her expression having taken on an almost haunted quality—and very quietly she asked, "do you even love me, or was that just another lie?"

"Of course I love you, Marly," Draco answered immediately, the words heavy on his tongue as he balled up his fists.

 _I just can't be completely honest with you about everything,_ Draco thought silently.

"I thought you let me in, but you can't ever _truly_ let me in can you? You're never going to be entirely honest with me...I can't—I can't be with someone who won't let me in." Fat tears are rolling down her cheeks—her hands slid out of her hair, onto her face and she furiously tried to wipe them away.

Tears were threatening to fall from his own eyes, but he refused to cry, _refused_.

The smell of Lavender and honey got increasingly potent by the moment, and Draco wanted nothing more than to go to her, to wrap her in his arms and never let go.

But he can't.

In that moment his feet were cemented to the stone floor, his tongue tied in knots, his chest constricted painfully and he stood frozen in place.

Draco witnessed the moment he knew it was over for good, the moment her eyes glazed over and she threw up an icy exterior, slamming walls down around her and barring her emotions from escaping anymore than they already had.

"We're done," Marlene said, tone as frigid as ice as she dried the last of her tears, regarding him as if he meant nothing to her.

He was nothing.

Marlene said nought one word more as she exited the abandoned classroom that they had spent countless evenings in, the door slamming shut after her with a loud _bang_.

It was only then that whatever invisible force that had been holding him in place melted away, and the first thing Draco did was pick up one of the rickety chairs a few feet away and hurl it with everything he had at the wall—the chair broke apart instantly upon contact, splintering and fracturing all over the floor.

Draco stared at the mess, falling to his knees and only then did the tears come, only then did they fly down his face like crashing, fierce rapids.

"Fuck."

With that the Marauders fifth year ended, and later when Hermione asked him what was wrong on the train ride home, he just shook his head and stared listlessly out the window—the landscape a blur of muted colours that flew past his corneas.

Nothing. Nothing was wrong.


	79. Sealing Bonds

**Hello again for the day!**

 **I am way too excited to share this chapter with you lovely lot so I'm updating twice today. (Hopefully you won't hate me for tomorrow's chapter, I'll just say I'm sorry now,** _ **well**_ **in advance. I am sorry, and you shall all understand soon.) Here's to hoping that you all enjoy this chapter, I swear it will make sense soon, I swear.**

 **YOUR REVIEWS! AHHHHHHHHH *hearts***

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For herondalefan, whose review practically made me cry (joyful tears I promise) xxx**

* * *

 **Friday, July 9th, 1976**

 **Potter Manor**

It was a sticky night, humidity clinging to every inch of the Manor.

The waning Moon was bright and present in the sky, making her unwanted presence known—a hazel eyed girl was glaring up at the cold Mistress, arms folded, feet bare and dressed in a thin black nightie that brusher her mid thigh.

A tired voice piped up from across the room, "you're not still cross with me are you?" Remus asked, hovering in the doorway to Hermione's room, shifting back and forth uncertainly.

"No," Hermione responded curtly, refusing to look at him. "Not _that_ cross anymore."

"Hermione, you can't stay angry at me forever," Remus said softly, finally making up his mind and stepping into the room.

Hermione's right eye twitched, she could do whatever she damn well pleased. Instead of informing him of this, she untucked her right hand from its position and sharply flicked her wrist and her bedroom door slammed shut, the sound rebounding throughout the house.

Hermione closed her eyes and exhaled carefully, and she found that some of her anger dissipated with expelled air. She didn't want to be angry anymore though, especially not at Remus.

Hermione angrily faced her boyfriend, whose eyes widened at the ire bottled up inside the petite witch that was radiating out of her in droves.

She crossed the room in seconds, hair sparking as she closed the distance between them.

Remus braced himself as if ready to be hit with a barrage of fists, but Hermione stopped a few inches away, her frame shaking with fury.

Which is why she supposed Remus was flabbergasted when she grabbed ahold of his face and her lips crashed against his; it had been _too_ long, they hadn't even held hands since that fateful afternoon after their Defense examination.

Hermione clambered up his body, hands _everywhere_ as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She _needed_ him, she'd forgiven him weeks ago, but her stubborn streak had prohibited her from informing him of such.

Remus was cautious, careful at first, gasping softly into her mouth when she began to tear at his clothes.

Remus broke the kiss—his beautiful amber and gold eyes on full display—murmuring against her mouth, "Hermione, are you—"

"Stop talking," Hermione growled, fingers desperately working his shirt off of him.

"Okay," Remus whispered, claiming her lips roughly, forcefully tugging one of the thin straps down and off of her shoulder, his hand closing around her breast, moaning in surprise when his hand met soft flesh.

It had been far too long for both of them, which they both proved as they divested each other of their clothing: Hermione eagerly tore Remus's shirt off of him, and she bit his bottom lip when he ripped her nightie—it was one of her favourites after all.

It was if they couldn't get enough of each other fast enough, and Hermione swore under her breath, just then remembering to throw up locking and silencing charms.

Hermione clung to him as her back hit the wall, and she held fast when he drove into her, pulling back so she was looking him straight in the eye.

"Remus. The pack bond," Hermione said, eyes wide as he thrust forcefully into her once more.

Remus stilled almost instantly, "Hermione I told you already that I don't—"

Hermione dug her nails into his bare back, and snarled, "you aren't going to infect me, and we _need_ to seal it. You're vulnerable if we don't, _we're_ vulnerable _."_

It had been one of the only arguments that they could never resolve, Remus was afraid of infecting her—his stance resolute and unwavering on the matter.

"Hermione…" Remus said, voice filled with trepidation, and she pressed her lips against his gently—the rest of her anger hastily fleeing.

"We need to seal it Remus, _please_ ," Hermione practically begged as she clenched her walls around him.

His response was a low hiss, and the apprehension and fear in his eyes was palpable.

"I promise that it will be okay. We—We don't have to, if you really don't want to."

Remus stared at her, holding his breath and then he suddenly surged forward and claimed her lips, thrusting into her once more.

A thick sheen of sweat was covering both of them as they neared climax, and Remus's mouth hovered over her right shoulder, his hot breath bathing her skin.

"Please," the word fell from Hermione's lips as her head fell to the side to give him better access.

Remus thrust into her again and again until with heavy hesitation his teeth pressed into the flesh of her shoulder.

"Remus," Hermione breathed reverently, and then his teeth sank into her skin, piercing it—Hermione winced a bit at the pain, dragging her nails down his back as they moved furiously against each other.

Remus removed his mouth from her skin, eyes swirling with a multitude of emotions before she firmly pressed her lips against his once more—pouring all of her love for him into it.

The strings that tied them together were on fire, licking at their bodies before burrowing into them—magic was crackling and spitting all around them, a golden glow bathed across them. It was if their souls were ablaze as their pack bond cemented.

It was not long then before they both toppled over the edge together: sliding down onto the floor in exhaustion, holding each other.

Hermione saw the panic that began to built up in Remus's eyes and she shook her head vehemently, " _don't_ do that Remus Lupin, just don't."

She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling complete: the pack bond now permanently intertwined with her magic.

"I feel—"

"Whole?" Hermione finished.

Remus nodded as he buried his face into the crook of her neck—on her left side, trembling slightly.

Hermione tightened her hold on him, and for a split second she thought to cast the contraceptive charm before recalling that she was already taking the potion—she had been since the first time they'd had sex.

 _Better safe than sorry_ , Hermione thought as she placed her hand on her lower abdomen, silently and wandlessly casting the charm.

She didn't know how long they stayed there for,but eventually they untangled themselves and Remus left: he didn't think it appropriate to sleep in her room alone in her family home.

Hermione had snorted at that, raising her eyebrows and giving him a wry smile.

"You know what I mean," Remus muttered, tugging on his trousers and gathering the remnants of his shirt.

"Course, love," Hermione had laughed, giving him a swift kiss before he left.

It was only after she climbed into bed and tucked herself under her thin lavender blanket, that something occurred to her, something that could be somewhat problematic.

 _Bollocks,_ Hermione thought, if the things she read were true then that meant…Hermione blew out a heavy sigh, _tomorrow was going to be an interesting day._

* * *

Bird were chirping, singing jolly tunes for the summer as it swung in fully. The sunlight filtered in through the translucent curtains that were fluttering in the robust summer breeze—the scent of the vibrant flowers planted in Charlus's garden twirled into the room.

Hermione Potter and Remus Lupin were sitting at the end of the rather long Dining Room table—it was meant to seat at least sixteen—in the seats closest to the door. Hermione was wearing one of Remus's shirts and a pair of faded jeans, the ankles rolled up and her feet bare, her hair was thrown up messily on top of her head. Remus on the other hand was wearing a navy blue jumper—in spite of how warm it was—black trousers and he _was_ wearing shoes.

Hermione leaned into Remus and he ducked his head to steal away a kiss, a lazy smile spread across Hermione's face and she found herself playing with the silver chain of the locket she'd given him.

Hermione and Remus were the first ones down for Breakfast: Remus had just handed Hermione the pitcher of orange juice when Sirius burst into the Dining Room.

Sirius was shirtless and that in itself was reason for both wix to raise their eyebrows.

Sirius jabbed his finger at his shoulder, his _right_ shoulder—where a pale pink scar lay, the bright morning sun shone across his pale skin and gave the mark a silver tinge, "not that this isn't badass and cool, but _why_ do I HAVE A BLOODY BITE MARK ON MY SKIN?"

Remus's jaw went slack as Hermione muttered under her breath, "shite." She was really hoping _that_ part wasn't true.

When Werewolf pack bonds were sealed the mark appeared upon the flesh of _all_ the members of the pack, not _just_ the one to receive the bite.

Not even five seconds later James dragged a groggy and half asleep Draco into the room behind him, "does anyone want to tell me—" Whatever James was about to say died in his throat because he caught sight of Sirius's shoulder; he left Draco in the doorway and strode purposefully up to his best mate, examining the scar on his shoulder.

Draco yawned, eyes partially closed as he leaned against the door jamb, "what are you on about?"

"There's a bloody bite mark on my shoulder, and the same _ruddy_ thing is on Sirius's shoulder is _what I'm on about_ ," James squeaked out, pointing his finger at Sirius's shoulder.

Hermione was intently focused on buttering her second piece of toast for the morning whilst her boyfriend shrank down in his seat, avoiding looking at everyone.

"A bite mark?" Draco asked, rubbing at his eyes as he followed James's finger: he blinked several times in confusion, brow furrowed, but then his eyes snapped open and his head swung in Hermione and Remus's direction.

"They sealed the pack bond," Draco said, eyes wide—he was certainly awake now: in a swift motion he tugged his shirt sleeve down his shoulder enough to see the skin there, and sure enough, the pack mark was there.

"But that means—" James brow knitted together, folding his arms over his chest—clearly trying to dredge up everything he'd read about Werewolf bonds from the recesses of his mind.

Draco lowered his gaze to his bare feet and apparently found great interest in the hardwood floor, remaining as silent as a grave.

Thick, impenetrable silence.

A few moments later Sirius appeared to have figured it out, that is if his rounded eyes and wicked grin was anything to go on.

"That means—" James started once more, but a brick of understanding smashed him in the face and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Moony, I suggest you run," Draco drawled, still looking at the floor.

Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something, but Remus scrambled out of his chair and slipped past James before he could register what was happening.

"James Harry Potter!" Hermione yelled as James sprinted after him. "Bloody hell," she said as she stood up, head toggling between Draco and Sirius, "aren't either of you going to do something?"

Draco raised his eyes to meet Hermione and he cavalierly shrugged his shoulders, to which Hermione scowled and stormed out of the room, raven hair flying out behind him. Sirius looked a bit unsure for a split second but then he said, "I need to go be Moony's knight in shiny armour before Prongs murders him."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at that, but in the blink of an eye Sirius had shifted into his animagus form, and with a loud bark he bounded after the others.

Draco was grateful Dorea and Charlus had stayed over at a friend's last night: it would have been quite the day if they had to explain why there was a Grim on the premises.

" _YOU CHANGED INTO A STAG, JAMES? REALLY? OI! JAMES POTTER!"_ Draco heard Hermione screaming from outside, her voice getting farther away, it sounded as if they were heading in the direction of the Orchard.

A teeny, petty part of Draco wanted James to gouge Remus—if only a _little_ —but then he smacked his cheeks. _The fuck am I thinking? That's stupid, Moony is my best mate_. Shame filled Draco for wishing ill on Remus, and in that same moment he felt the call of the pack as his Alpha's anxiety stained the intangible thread joining them all.

Before the bond had been something that faded in and out, the glow growing warmer during Full Moons and oft dulling slightly for the remainder of the month. Now it a constant, steadfast presence that did not intrude, more so it added to their magic, making them stronger, _closer_.

"Fuck it," Draco groaned, magic dancing across his skin as he too shifted, bluish silver eyes darting about as he bolted out of the house, following the scent of chocolate and parchment.

 _Paws_ let his tongue roll out of his mouth when he reached the edge of the Orchards, panting as he tilted his head to the side and took in the scene before him.

 _Padfoot_ was standing protectively in front of Remus and _Paws_ could see a small tear in Remus's jumper on his right arm where one of Prong's antlers had clearly grazed him— _Padfoot's_ fur was slightly damp around his hind leg.

The massive stag was shaking his head furiously, hoof pawing the ground as he readied himself to charge again.

A flash of reddish brown fur caught _Paws's_ eye and he saw that the fox had been hidden by the large dog beside her, she growled lowly, her body lowered to the ground, preparing herself to pounce.

 _Paws_ had seen enough, he dug his paws into the warm grass as he bounded forward, diving straight into the fray, heading directly for _Prongs_ —who was so focused on the others that he didn't have enough time to move out of the way—leaping and crashing into the side of the stag.

 _Paws_ knocked _Prongs_ to the ground, but the stag wasn't a pushover, his head whipping around and one of his long antlers scratched across the wolf's pure white fur.

 _Paws_ let out a yelp as red began to seep out of the wound, blooming out of him and staining his fur.

"ENOUGH!"

 _Paws_ turned his head to see that Hermione had shifted back and was standing there, hands on her hips in rightful indignation—this was _ridiculous_ after all.

It didn't take long for all of them to follow suit, and soon the five wix were spread out across the grass, panting heavily and staring at each other.

Draco pressed his hand onto his own wound, keeping firm pressure on it as the warm crimson stained his fingers.

"You're all being stupid and _immature_ ," Hermione said once she properly caught her breath, crawling over to Remus and Sirius to check their wounds.

James had the decency to look sheepish that he had acted so rashly, perhaps even apologetic, but he sounded quite cross when he said, "Moony _defiled_ my pure sister, what did you expect me to do?"

Draco snorted, quickly examining his side before he glanced upwards once more, only to be greeted with an dark glare from Hermione.

Draco simply shrugged.

James's frown returned full force and he shifted so that he was sitting cross-legged on the ground, hands moving to grasp his shin.

Draco sighed, "It's sweet that you think Remus defiled Hermione and not the other way around."

"She is a fox after all," Sirius commented.

"And he's a _wolf_ ," James growled.

"Puppy dog every other day of the month." Draco said defensively, Remus is his best mate after all—Draco had no idea where his small-mindedness earlier had even sprouted from.

Draco's comment didn't appease James in the slightest, but with a heavy sigh the boy rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I'm sorry, I overreacted."

"I'll say," Hermione scoffed.

Draco slowly got to his feet, and James was up in seconds right beside him, face flooded with remorse.

James angled his head to look at Draco's wound, a low hiss escaping his lips as worry smeared its way across his features, "dammit. Sorry. C'mon, let's get inside and I'll put some dittany on that."

Draco nodded, leaning his good side against his brother, who helped him back to the Manor.

Minutes later James was fretting as he patched Draco up, continuing to apologise profusely, but Draco's mind was somewhere else. Lost in thought about pack bonds and _how_ they were sealed.


	80. Lemon Crackle Ice-Cream

**Hello hello my darlings!**

 **I'm extremely nervous about this chapter even though I really shouldn't be? AHHHHH. Either way I hope you all like it x**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **Saturday, July 31st, 1976**

 **Harry Potter's Future Birthday**

The summer lazily drifted by, with nothing but fluffy white clouds, bright blue skies and warm days—there was an occasionally summer shower here and there, but for the most part the weather was splendid.

Three wix were taking full advantage of the gorgeous day, deciding that they would go to Diagon Alley to grab some supplies before heading home to have a picnic in the Orchards of Potter Manor.

Hermione Potter was nestled in between Draco Potter and Remus Lupin—two of her favourite people—her arms linked through theirs, and she was humming an absent tune.

"Do we have Florean's at home or do we need to stock up?" Hermione asked her boys, who both paused for a moment as they contemplated her question.

"I know we have _chocolate_ ," Draco teased.

Hermione and Remus scoffed simultaneously, turning their heads to shoot Draco playful glares.

"I simply _cannot_ understand your aversion to chocolate," Remus said.

"Right? It's downright absurd, and _wrong_ , chocolate makes _everything_ and I mean everything better," Hermione said with a prim nod of her head.

"Whatever, I do know that _I'm_ low on lemon crackle," Draco said, referring to _his_ favourite ice-cream flavour from Florean's Parlour.

"That's—" Remus started, a bright grin on his face when he stopped abruptly—so abruptly that Hermione and Draco jerked backwards, both frowning and peering at their Alpha in concern.

Hermione sought out any alarm on Remus's end, but instead she realised that their bond had grown hot, scorching hot, it was as if something big was about to happen.

"What is that smell?" Remus murmured, head swivelling this way and that, clutching onto Hermione as tried to find the source of the enthralling scent that had wafted into his nostrils.

"Remus, Moony, _what_ smell?" Draco asked, letting go of Hermione and standing in front of his best mate, grabbing ahold of the boy's shoulders.

"I—I don't know. I just know that I _need_ to go to it," Remus answered, still searching.

Hermione began to look around, utterly perplexed until she caught sight of something—someone just past Draco.

There was a tiny girl tapping her feet against the cobblestones as she eagerly pointed up at an owl cage in front of Eeylops Owl Emporium: laughing gaily as her hair faded from bright blue to snowy white, to match the owl that was chirping and whistling down at the ecstatic girl.

"Draco—Draco get him out of here," Hermione said, voice shaking as she turned to the boys and saw Remus's amber and gold eyes on full display.

"What? Why?" Draco asked as he followed her line of sight, eyes round as dinner plates when he turned back to them. "Okay, I'll see you back at the Manor," Draco said hastily, and Hermione took a step back as Remus tried to shove past Draco—who was struggling to hold the Werewolf back as Remus said, "I _need_ to go over there, I just need to say hi." The compelling call blurred all of Remus's senses as it bewitched him, trapping him in its clutches.

"Don't forget my lemon crackle!" Draco called as he held fast to Remus, closing his eyes and with a sharp crack they were both gone.

Leaving Hermione all alone, and in a daze, her attention drifted back to the little girl with the ever changing hair. Nymphadora Tonks.

Almost in a trance Hermione slowly approached the girl, as if Nymphadora was a skittish animal that would flee if she got too close.

Hermione was so out of it that she didn't notice Andromeda standing right beside her daughter, not until the older witch said her name—her tone laced with pleasant surprise.

Hermione's head snapped up to the dark haired witch: Andromeda looked as well put together as ever, curls pulled up into an elaborate hair do, emerald robes with intricate black vines and patterns weaving across them, grey eyes melting into liquid steel as she smiled at Hermione.

"Andromeda!" Hermione exclaimed, despite the shock of seeing Tonks, she actually was delighted to see her Mother.

Andromeda grasped Hermione's upper arms lightly as she quickly greeted Hermione with kisses to both cheeks—which Hermione responded to in kind.

"I haven't seen you since, well, I'm sure you recall," Andromeda said wryly, letting go of Hermione but still sticking close.

"Dear, who is this?" A warm, deep voice asked.

A man had just ducked out of Eeylops, a small bird cage in hand as a petite tawny owl hopped from side to side on the wooden rung that hug from the apex of the cage.

Ted Tonks was a tall man, who oozed mirth, had brown hair that glinted gold in the sun, kind brown eyes, a long nose, pink lips and a heavy handful of pale freckles across his cheeks and nose.

Seeing them separately one might say that they would never fit together, but as soon as Ted tucked his arm around Andromeda's waist and she smiled lovingly up at him, one would say that said assumption could not be farther from the truth. They completed each other and it lit a warmth in Hermione's chest to see a woman she admired so happy.

"Hermione Potter," Andromeda responded with a smile and Ted's eyes widened in surprise.

"Gosh, I've heard brilliant things from Andy about you," Ted said warmly, beaming radiantly at her. "You stunned dear ol' Bella at Narcissa's wedding."

Hermione smiled bashfully, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "I did."

Hermione then turned her attention to the girl peering up at her curiously and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

Hermione bent down until she was on Nymphadora's level, placing her hands on her knees as she tilted her head to the side and stared into Tonks's eyes—which rippled from dark blue to match Hermione's hazel ones.

"And who might you be?"

"Nymphadora," Andromeda said proudly, reaching down to affectionately stroke her daughter's short hair.

Nymphadora's face contorted at her name, twisting into a highly unimpressed expression.

"Do you mind if I call you, Dora?" Hermione whispered conspiringly, reaching out to push some of Tonks's long fringe out of her eyes.

Dora's face lit up like a Christmas tree and she nodded, clearly keen on the nickname.

In her excitement, Tonks's hair began to grow rapidly, the roots growing raven first and invading the white, spreading like wildfire until all of her hair was the same colour.

Except it keeps growing—so much so that it pooled on the dirty cobblestones—and Dora was not accustomed to that much weight on her head: there was simply too much of it for her small body to support, and she almost toppled over. Thankfully, Hermione's arms shot out and caught the girl around her middle just in the nick of time, and she can't help the giggle that escaped her lips at the sight.

"I'm so sorry," Ted said, kneeling down beside them and pushing the curtain of hair over his daughter's shoulders.

Dora twisted her mouth to the side as the hair receded until it was its prior length, but the colour and texture hadn't changed.

"It's absolutely fine," Hermione assured the former Hufflepuff: she grinned, bopping the girl on the nose—which pulled a round of giggles from her lips—before standing up.

Ted thanked her once more, glancing at his watch and a low swear fell from his lips—which Andromeda narrowed her eyes at, the wizard gave Hermione an apologetic look and said, "I'm terribly sorry, but we best be off, we have a play date scheduled for Nymphadora."

A low growl came from the girl but both of her parents swiftly ignored it.

"Of course," Hermione said, "it was lovely to see you all."

Hermione glanced down at Tonks and shot her a secretive wink before she ruffled the girl's hair, and the wix quickly finished up her farewells.

Hermione watched them go sadly, but she shook her head and began to walk in the opposite direction, emotion thickly building up in her throat.

It was only after Hermione rounded the corner that she let the tears free, that she allowed them to pour hotly down her cheeks—she ducked into the first alley she could and collapsed against one of the walls.

Hermione needed some semblance of privacy as she fought to breathe, fists curling up against the red brick of the wall, vision blurred.

She knew this day would come, she _knew_ , yet nothing could prepare her for how _dreadful_ it felt. Tonks may only be three, but Hermione knows that Remus belongs to the Metamorphmagus. They _belong_ to each other.

Hermione knows that one day she'll have to let him go, sooner rather than later.

Hermione pulled herself together best she could, inhaling and exhaling deeply: she closed her eyes, the familiar feeling of apparation washing over her and pulling at her navel as she span and vanished into thin air—forgetting all about Draco's lemon crackle ice-cream.


	81. I'll Always Belong To You

**Happy Tuesday my darlings!**

 **I must admit this chapter broke me a little, so I'm sorry if it breaks you too. (There is suggested smut, so be warned of that.)**

 **I honestly don't have anything else to say, I'm going to curl up under some blankets and try to respond to as many of your reviews as I can in the next couple of hours.**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com (I'll also be answering asks answering questions about FTT all night if any of you want to pop by.)**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For all of you that stayed and trusted in me, and for being so darn _lovely_.**

* * *

Hermione carefully regarded the Werewolf pacing back and forth—a heavy fog of panic encompassing him.

"How do you know she's my mate?" Remus asked for the umpteenth time.

When Hermione arrived home she'd stood outside of Potter Manor, staring up at her home as the summer breeze stroked her curls in an attempt to soothe her. After inhaling deeply she'd headed straight for Remus's room where she found Draco sitting—feet now bare—cross-legged on Remus's bed as their fellow Marauder tried to wrap his head around what had just transpired.

"Where's my lemon crackle?" was the first thing out of Draco's mouth. Hermione shrugged and Draco groaned loudly.

"Fine, I'll go back and get it myself…you get the pleasure of trying to calm this one down, he won't stop pacing."

Draco hopped off of Remus's bed, heading for the door—he paused beside her, one hand hovering over her hip as he lowered his mouth to the shell of her ear and asked, "are you okay?"

"No, but I will be," Hermione murmured, patting Draco's arm before strolling over to the middle of the room.

Silently Draco continued on his way, lingering in the doorway for a moment longer before he shut the door behind him with a soft click.

"Remus?"

Nothing.

"Remus?"

The boy's head snapped to her and he closed the distance between them in no time flat, his hands grasped her face and in a small, scared voice he asked, "what just happened, Hermione? Why—Why was I so drawn to that girl?"

His eyes were glistening with fear, and Hermione drew in a deep breath, pressing her lips together.

"Hermione?"

"I think…I think your— _visceral_ reaction to her is because she's your mate, Remus," Hermione said faintly, licking her lips as her mouth went bone dry.

Remus let go of her, shaking his head as he took several steps back.

"How do you know?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense," Hermione replied softly.

That was when the pacing began, disbelief clinging to the very fibre of his being.

Hermione kicked off her shoes and settled herself on his bed in the spot that Draco had previously occupied—it was still warm and somehow that in itself was comforting.

Hermione allowed it to go on for longer than she should have, but to be fair, she was still reeling, climbing down off of her own mountain of shock.

She was currently buried in her own thoughts: thoughts that were whirring madly in her head, a small part of her greedily thinking that she _can_ keep him.

Mates be damned and all that other rot.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, spots dancing across the back or her eyelids and she dug her fingers into his sheets.

Then, a bigger, more logical part made itself known, crushing her selfish, greedy thoughts.

Images, memories flashed through her mind: how content and fulfilled Remus looked with Tonks, the loving adoration in his eyes for his Metamorphmagus, Teddy and his ever changing hair and happy gurgles.

Hermione sniffed harshly. She _can't_ be the reason that doesn't happen. She simply can't.

 _I can't keep him_ , Hermione thought sadly, no matter how much she loves him, and no matter how much she wants to—because he was never truly hers to begin with.

Tears silently stream down her face as she exhaled deeply, her breath shuddering out of her, and it took everything she had not to blubber pathetically.

Hermione pried her eyes open and stiffened when Remus's eyes were the first thing to greet her. She hadn't even realised that he'd stopped pacing, much less gotten so close.

Hermione greedily gulped in air, hands relinquishing their hold on his sheets to instead grasp her boyfriend's face.

"Hermione?"

"I love you, Remus."

"I love you too," Remus said with a frown, hands pressing into the mattress on either side of her.

Hermione let out a haggard breath, imagining all the times in the future that Remus had avoided Tonks— _convinced_ that he was a broken, ruined man.

It tore Hermione's heart to shreds when she gazed up at the beautiful boy in front of her—brimming with hope that would be beaten and bashed by the upcoming war and years to follow.

It burned a painful, scorching heat in her chest: a spear pierced her body, running her straight through when she finally made up her mind, when she settled on what she had to do.

"We need to break up."

"What—"

"Please let me finish or I won't be able to go through with this," Hermione begged, her thumbs stroking his cheeks tenderly.

"I love you, Remus...but you _belong_ to her, and you always will."

"Hermione—"

"A big part of me is always going to love you…but I can't have you. It's selfish and greedy to steal away something that isn't mine."

"Hermione—" Remus tried again, a stubborn frown marring his brow, and he opened his mouth as if to protest, but Hermione pressed on.

"You _need_ to let her in when the time is right. Remus, promise me you will. You _need_ to. Trust me, even if you run away from her, she'll figure it out. She's your _mate_." Hermione licked her lips once she concluded her declaration.

Remus hesitated for a long moment before he nodded his head slowly.

"Not _exactly_ what I was looking for, but it'll do for now," Hermione said, trying to smile but it contorted into a pained grimace.

Remus saw the look, and swallowed audibly before asking quietly, "If I love you and you love me…then why do we need to break up?"

One of his hands moved to tug on one of her curls, and he pressed his forehead against hers.

Hermione smiled sadly, "because if I keep you any longer then I don't think I'll be able to let you go. You don't belong to me my sweet, sweet Moon. She may only be three, but she is your mate."

"Now that's just brilliant, she's _three_? She's _thirteen_ years younger than me, Hermione," Remus groaned, stepping out of her grip, and falling onto the bed beside her.

"She's still your mate," Hermione responded.

Remus stared at the ceiling, one hand sliding onto Hermione's thigh as he said, "she smells like blueberries and chocolate."

His head fell to the side and he sighed heavily as he watched her, "so we're breaking up."

The words left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth, "yes, we're breaking up."

Hermione rearranged her position on the bed so that she was facing him, and Remus traced a pattern on her bare thigh that sent tingles slithering up her body.

Neither of them said anything for several pregnant moments, and before she realised what she was doing Hermione was kissing Remus: she slowly pulled away, and she saw a thick layer of confusion settle over his features.

"I thought we agreed to break up," Remus asked warily, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I think I'm going to be a little selfish after all, you're _mine_ for one more night—if you'll have me that is," Hermione whispered against his lips, like it was a salacious secret for just them to share.

"Always," Remus whispered back, his hand sliding around to rest against her nape and he firmly pulled her down until their lips met once more.

Slowly, ever so slowly they divested each other of their clothes.

Hermione stared into Remus's eyes and clung to him, fingers digging into his skin, as she pressed languid, lazy kisses to his lips.

She didn't know who started crying first, but soon their kisses tasted of salt, and both their cheeks were wet.

Hermione clung to him with everything she had, never breaking eye contact, their bond thrumming lowly.

She breathed his name when they toppled into the abyss together, fingers gripping him so firmly that he was likely to have bruises bloom across his skin over the next couple days.

Afterwards they lay side by side, simply staring at each other: chests heaving, limbs entangled. Hermione wanted to drink it all in, to remember the last precious moments she would have with Remus as his significant other.

They stayed there as the day tired into an cloudless, inky sky littered with bright stars, they stayed there until Hermione instinctively reached out to brush some of his hair back—her hand stilling just before it reached him.

It was only then that she averted her eyes, withdrawing her hand and cradling it against her chest.

"I better go," Hermione murmured, sitting up and searching for her clothes: her vision was blurry and unfocused, so when her fingers closed around Remus's jumper she drew it to her and pulled it over her head.

Remus was quietly following her every movement, the sheets haphazardly thrown across his bare body, a tightness to his jaw—sorrow spilled from his hazel eyes.

Hermione tugged on her knickers and slipped out of the bed, hastily gathering the rest of her clothes to her chest and padding her way towards the door—thankfully Remus's jumper was so big on her that it covered everything.

Remus's husky voice stopped her in her tracks as she reached the door—her hand already enclosed around the lukewarm door handle, "you're wrong, Hermione. I'll _always_ belong to you."

Hermione clenched her eyes shut, trying to hold back the hot tears that were threatening to fall once more—but she was remarkably unsuccessful—she sniffled, _hard_ , and then turned around with a watery smile. "I know. Just like how I'll always belong to you."

She doesn't allow him to say anything else, twisting the doorknob and fleeing before she wavered in her resolve, before she told him that she'd changed her mind.

Hermione ran down the corridor, practically tumbling into her room and slamming her door harder than she'd intended: she dropped her clothes in a messy pile beside the door—which she fell against and slid down, she inhaled shakily before she waved her hand, flinging silencing and locking charms securely into place.

The tears came then—hard and fast—hurtling down her face as she began to bawl, rubbing fiercely at the teardrops careening out of her eyes, sniffling hard and she fought to breathe; it certainly didn't help that her room was pitch black, permitting the darkness to claim her.

Then, clear as day came a bubbly laugh, and the image of her _first_ Remus squished together with Tonks on a loveseat, Teddy bouncing up and down on his knee as Tonks changed her facial features to absurd, outlandish things to draw more of that beautiful, pure laughter out of her son.

Sharp claws were shredding her heart into tiny pieces, but she was smiling—albeit gloomily—she had done the right thing, it was time to let her sweet, sweet Moon go.


	82. She Had Such Lovely Hair

**Hello my lovelies!**

 **As of the last chapter I officially reached the point in FTT that I wished to get to before the end of the year. So I'm counting everything that I post from here on out as a major bonus and I'm just so glad the muse continues to be good to me.**

 **Thank you to everyone who left a lovely review on the last chapter, ESPECIALLY the guest that left such amazing reviews earlier today (I can't PM you to thank you so I shall shout my love here). I'm so sorry for any heartache I may have caused (my heart is also still tender and recovering), you lot are brilliant.**

 **I also have a little surprise at the end of this chapter for everyone who stayed here throughout the Remione (and I may have converted to liking the ship even just a smidge). Honestly I didn't have it planned for this chapter at all, it kind of just came to me randomly sometime yesterday.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

The moment Dorea Potter laid eyes on her daughter the next morning she knew something was dreadfully wrong: she primly dabbed at the corners of her mouth, neatly placed her cutlery on either side of her half-full plate, and politely excused herself—she whispered something to Mipsy, shot Charlus a loaded look and slipped past the boys who were too distracted with discussing Quidditch predictions for an upcoming game to notice Hermione—save for Draco, who raised a questioning eyebrow, but Hermione shook her head sadly and mouthed, 'later'.

Right before Dorea whisked her daughter away, Hermione's caught Remus's gaze and she saw the insurmountable pain swelling in his hazel orbs, and she smiled feebly.

Hermione knew she looked a mess: her hair was presently akin to a bird's nest, the dark circles under her eyes were pronounced, there was a red tinge attached to the tip of her nose, and she was still wearing Remus's jumper—it was the only reason she got _any_ sleep last night.

To her credit, she _had_ managed to pull on some pyjama bottoms before she trudged downstairs—stomach growling—so at least she didn't feel completely useless.

Dorea wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and gently guided her towards her room, locking and silencing the room as soon as they crossed the threshold.

"What's wrong?" Dorea asked directly as she strolled across the room, kicking off her black bedroom slippers and crawling into her King sized bed—which was dressed with pale grey sheets that had a silverish quality to them as the sunlight hit them—it was pouring into the room through the massive windows on the far side of the room.

Hermione lowered her eyes, suddenly very enraptured by her wiggling toes.

"Hermione Jean Potter," Dorea said sharply but not unkindly.

Hermione cautiously looked up at her Mother—who patted the spot beside her on the bed in a way that suggested it was not up for discussion—and then with a heavy sigh through her nostrils she ambled her way over to the bed and joined Dorea.

Dorea smiled woefully at her daughter, absorbing some of her pain as she gathered Hermione up in her arms.

Hermione cuddled into her Mother, laying her cheek against Dorea's chest as she wrapped her arms around her—a cocoon of warmth encased Hermione, and within moments Dorea had created a bubble of safety, a sanctuary where Hermione could _let go_.

"What's wrong?" Dorea repeated benevolently, her thumb stroking up and down Hermione's arm as she pressed a firm kiss to the top of her head.

"We…we met Remus's mate in Diagon Alley yesterday—" Hermione started, but found she couldn't continue because thick emotion was clogging her throat. (Hermione _knew_ that _Dorea_ knew Remus was a werewolf, even if her Mother pretended that she _didn't_ know.)

Dorea's chest stopped mid-rise for a long moment as she held her breath—releasing it slowly as she squeezed Hermione—she remained silent, clearly allowing her daughter to continue when she was able.

"Her name is Nymphadora—"

"Isn't that—" Dorea began, surprise punctuating every syllable before Hermione interjected. (Dorea liked to keep tabs on what was going on in wizarding society, especially when it came to family members she _actually_ liked.)

"Andromeda's daughter," Hermione finished quietly.

"Oh sweetheart," Dorea murmured, resting her head against Hermione's.

Hermione closed her eyes and listened to the steady beat of Dorea's heart, letting it anchor her and soothe the disquiet in her soul.

"I would say that you don't have to break up right now, but—"

"Nothing good will come of prolonging the inevitable—it will only hurt far, far worse if we kept going down our current path…it's…it's for the best," Hermione breathed, somehow saying the words to someone else lifted some of the burden from her shoulders.

Dorea pressed another kiss to Hermione's head, one hand now stroking her hair as she made shushing noises—Hermione allowed the tears once more to fall freely, curling into her Mother as much as she could.

Hermione found asylum from the cruel ocean that had tried to drag her into its depths in Dorea's embrace: the tightness in her chest lessened, unravelling and partially relinquishing its hold on her—in that moment Hermione was eternally grateful that she was fortunate enough to have Dorea Potter as a Mother.

They stayed like that for hours: Dorea weaving tales of her youth and misadventures, whilst Mipsy brought them some food, the storytelling melted into Hermione recounting some of _their_ adventures from this past year—which ended in the two of them dissolving into a fit of giggles.

Eventually Hermione fell asleep with her head in Dorea's lap—whose fingers were caressing her curls lovingly—and drifted off into a peaceful and dreamless slumber.

* * *

Darkness shrouded the grey eyed boy.

The boy's fingers were digging into the grass and earth beneath him—he was sitting with his legs outstretched in front of him with his ankles crossed in the thickest part of the Potter Manor Orchards.

His head was tipped to the sky, a pensive look scrawled across his face as the cool night air infused with the sweet smell of flowering fauna blew across him.

The wizard tilted his head at the fulling moon and exhaled deeply.

He was exhausted yet his mind was wide awake, his thoughts racing along into forbidden territory despite his protestations.

Not for the first time—and certainly not the last—his mind honed in on thoughts of a raven haired witch with a sharp tongue and currently, a broken heart.

 _It's going to be a long night_ , the wizard thought somberly, wrinkling his nose at the thought before he shook his head, magic coursing through him as he shifted from man to wolf.

The snow white wolf's stared up at the moon, and a lonely howl ripped from his snout.

It was going to be a long night indeed.

* * *

"You like that, don't you?" The witch asked, mirth dancing in her voice as she used her son's hand to point out the window—crisp, bluish white flooding her neon pink hair to match the fluffy powder gently cascading from the sky.

Happy gurgles bubbled out of the tiny boy, his hair shimmering before it transformed to match his Mother's.

"That's my boy," Tonks murmured, leaning in to rub her nose against Teddy's.

She turned her attention back to the snow covered landscape, peering through the slightly foggy window panes.

"She had such lovely hair," Tonks whispered, bouncing Teddy on her hip as she rocked him back and forth.

"Lovely hair and a warm laugh," she added with a smile before dropping a kiss to the top of Teddy's head.

Raven crept from her roots to the tips of her hair, growing and growing until it brushed the small of her back—except this time the weight of the curls didn't topple her over.

Tonks stared out at the snow in wonder as memories of a kind witch she'd known years ago played through her mind.


	83. All My Love, Hermione

**Hello my lovelies! Ha** **ppy Friday!**

 **As always your reviews make me so darn happy, really they do! I'm really excited to see all of your reactions to the next few chapters because some _things_ happen (not Dramione just yet my darlings).**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For Lisa cause I still can't believe I was a part of her Fanfiction Author's Advent Calendar this year. I feel so honoured and happy, and I just thought I'd say thank you with a chapter all for her xxx**

* * *

 _Darling Lily,_

 _I'm going fucking insane._

 _More accurately I want to scream, but I can't._

 _Remus...Remus and I broke up, and no it isn't because he did anything horrid or dreadful. I can't really explain it, but it was just...time? Bloody hell._

 _I can't talk to any of the boys about this, and the person I would talk to_ _ **besides**_ _Remus about things like this is Draco...but he's being Draco...I think his breakup with Marlene is affecting him more than he is letting on—he bottles things up and eventually you manage to pry it out of him, but in the meantime he suffers in silence. Idiot. You'd think he would rely on me more by now._

 _Dammit, I know this letter is an incoherent jumble of words, but that's how my head feels. It's as if my brain is about to rupture at any moment, my heart hurts and I keep crying myself to sleep._

 _I don't even know if I'm going to send this letter because I don't wish to worry you._

 _One thing I'm glad about is that I'm home with my parents, and also that I have Mipsy's delectable cooking to look forward to everyday._

 _In fact, I've been spending most of my days with Mum, and when I'm not with her, I'm helping Dad in the gardens. Oh, the gardens, you should see them. They are absolutely stunning this year, and the yummy smell floats into my room every morning._

 _This summer has been so bright and sunny it's surreal—I can't believe it's August already. Soon it'll be over and we'll be heading back to school. Time does slip through our fingers doesn't it? It just keeps slipping…_

 _I have a confession to make. I_ _ **am**_ _sad about Remus, I'm downright_ _ **terrified**_ _by the things I'm hearing about You-Know-Who...but the real reason I'm writing you today is because I'm scared for Sirius. He's leaving to go home in a few days because Walburga_ _ **insisted**_ _there was an event he simply_ couldn't _miss._

 _Walburga...it isn't my place to disclose any details of Sirius's familial life, so I won't, I can't. That would be terribly wrong of me and a grotesque betrayal of Sirius's trust._

 _It isn't my place and now I can't send_ _ **this**_ _bloody letter because if I do I feel like the stupid fucking Unbreakable Vow will kill me._

 _So you know what? Fuck it. Fuck everything. I_ _ **hate**_ _Dumbledore, I really do. He took away the only chance I may have had to save you and James...and_ _ **too**_ _many others._

 _I miss Harry and Ron, and I_ _ **know**_ _that if I change anything that they may cease to exist and…I couldn't bear that. I must confess that sometimes I forget what Ron looks like and it_ _ **hurts**_ _. I remember his eyes, I remember his freckles, what it felt like when he rocked me to sleep when I had nightmares…but I can't picture his face clearly and it kills me. I don't have any pictures, I don't have_ _ **anything**_ _of theirs._

 _In the end I probably wouldn't have changed anything, despite it_ _ **killing**_ _a part of me, Unbreakable Vow or not…but I wanted that to be_ _ **my**_ _choice, not some old, manipulative arsehole who uses us all as pieces in his chess game as he sees fit._

 _I highly doubt you'll ever see this letter, Lily, since I'll most likely crumple this up and start anew as soon as I'm finished inking it—such a waste of parchment, but I feel slightly better at least._

 _Dammit I_ _ **can't**_ _save anyone and it's driving me up a wall._

 _Sirius once told us—older Sirius—that he ran away from home and the Potters took him in when he was sixteen. I'm scared because I don't know_ _ **why**_ _he ran away, but it must be terrible knowing his bitch of a Mother._

 _I know Remus is feeling dreadful at the moment and he's hurting just as much as I am, but he found his mate. Even if he's going to be a sodding prick because he was afraid and convinced that he wasn't good though—don't worry I'm going to bonk him on the head for that when I see Remus again…my first Remus, my beautiful, sweet Moon._

 _HE LEFT TONKS WHEN SHE WAS PREGNANT BECAUSE HE WAS FREAKING OUT AND I SWEAR TO CIRCE THAT I AM GOING TO HEX HIM FOR THAT!_

 _Tonks. Oh,_ _ **Tonks**_ _, she's_ _ **adorable**_ _, Lily. Even though I knew she is Remus's mate…fuck, we're sixteen you know? I got caught up in everything, in just living my life._

 _So, even though my heart is a shredded hunk of meat in my chest right now, I know I'll be okay and I know that it was the right time._

 _I love you so much Lily Evans,_ _ **so much**_ _, and I wish I could actually send this…but alas, I can't._

 _I should probably get on writing the_ _ **actual**_ _letter I'm going to send you and hopefully it will be a smidge more uplifting than this._

 _All my love,_

 _Hermione._

"Shite," Sirius murmured lowly to his companion: Remus was beside him, head still in his hands—he'd been silent the entire time Padfoot was reading aloud.

About twenty minutes ago they'd left Lupin Den—with Remus stopping to ruffle Teddy's hair and plant a firm kiss on Tonks's lips—before they used their lockets to apparate to Potter Manor: Sirius had been overly frustrated about Riley and their lack of progress on locating her, so he loudly declared to Remus that there must be _some_ clues at the Manor. Something, _anything._

Sirius had cheerily greeted Mipsy, grabbing ahold of her hands and twirling her around in a jolly circle before he sprinted up to Hermione's room—leaving Mipsy with wide eyes and holding a hand to her chest in surprise.

Sirius yelled over his shoulder at Remus, " _going to Mione's room! There must be something in there!_ "

As soon as Sirius Black entered the almost bare room, he began to scrutinise it, looking for hints he may have missed before— he narrowed his eyes at the unclothed mattress, at the slightly ajar and empty closets.

"What are you doing?" Remus groaned from the doorway, folding his arms and leaning against the door jamb.

"I think I'm getting close," Sirius said in a hushed tone, striding into the middle of the room before lowering himself to the ground, lying down flat on his back and spread his arms and legs until he resembled a starfish.

"Now this is just fucking ridiculous," Remus rolled his eyes."

"Your doubt is interrupting the process, Moony."

"The process—"

"Shhhh, it's okay, just believe…believe," Sirius said, his voice a calm wave that washed over Remus—who snorted before walking over to Sirius and standing beside him.

Sirius was there for all of five seconds before his eyes snapped open and he swore loudly, "I've got nothing, Moony."

Remus quirked a brow, lips pursed as he held back an, 'I told you so.'.

"I really thought we'd find _something_ ," Sirius mumbled in frustration, rolling onto his side so that he was staring directly under Hermione's bare bed.

"Moony,"

"Padfoot,"

"There is something under the bed," Sirius said before he dove forward, the top half of his body disappearing beneath the bedframe in the process.

Remus rubbed his temple as Sirius's legs flailed around as he tried to reach _whatever_ it was that he'd seen—but he'd gotten closer regardless, a flicker of hope kindling itself in his heart.

Sirius emerged moments later with an envelope yellowed with age clasped in his hand, _Lily Evans_ neatly printed in Hermione's all too familiar cursive on the front.

Sirius coughed and blew some of the dust that had gathered under the bed out of his face, scrunching up his nose as he proudly showed Remus the letter.

"I told you we'd find something!"

Only, it was nothing like what they'd been expecting.


	84. Missing Something Crucial

**Hello my lovelies!**

 **I'm not sure if the last chapter confused some of the first people who read it, but that was future Sirius and Remus reading Hermione's letter. I added a couple sentences in there to help clarify that, in case it was a bit vague and unclear. Sorry about that!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **Thursday, January 21st, 1999**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Headmistress's Office**

As soon as she enters her office Minerva noted that something felt _off_. She waved her wand and lit the numerous candles that littered the space—she narrowed her eyes, but didn't see anything out of place so she instinctively dismissed it as her exhaustion playing tricks on her.

 _I see none of them are here yet, though it is around the time they normally invade_ , Minerva thought dully.

She tucked her wand back into her robes, reaching up to knead into her stiff shoulders—she winced when her thumb pressed into a particularly tight knot.

Minerva had almost reached her desk when she froze, something was definitely _off_ : her ears itch, a tingling feeling travelling down her ear canals, and she sniffed the air—it is charged with magical energy, but she doesn't recognise its signature. It thickened the closer she got to her desk, it tasted _old_ , really old.

She swore she heard a creak from behind her and she whirled around, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as her hand dove into her robes and withdrew her wand.

Her office was still as empty as it had been upon entering it, her eyes darted from bookshelf to bookshelf, to all of the magical devices and apparatus that still remained from Albus's tenure.

With a heavy sigh she turned back to her desk, glancing first at the portraits of the former Headmaster's—which were either empty or they were slumbering away.

Minerva cautiously put one foot in front of the other, raising her wand, eyes flicking around as she tried to figure out what was amiss, and _why_ there was such a potent magical presence.

Minerva reached her desk, eyebrows shooting upwards in shock, "it can't be," she said quietly, her wand lowered to her side as she straightened out.

Minerva's head snapped towards her door once more, _where_ had they come from, and _who_ could have possible put them there.

She peeked over her shoulder at her desk once more to make sure she hadn't imagined it, before clenching her jaw and flourishing her wand.

As the silvery tabby cat pounced out of the tip of her wand, she said, "you need to come, _now_." The cat licked its paw before springing away, disappearing through the wall and heading to its intended recipient.

Minerva faced her desk once more and placed a hand on her cheek, she feared if she ripped her gaze away from them again they would vanish into thin air: resting neatly beside each other on her desk are two wands, two wands that she was almost positive belonged to Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

* * *

It's dead silent, as if everyone present was afraid that if they utter a peep the two wands will disappear in a flash.

Finally, a ginger haired wizard broke the impenetrable silence, curiosity laced through every syllable, "you found them just sitting there?"

Minerva merely nodded her head in response to Ron's question: she was behind her desk whilst the others—Ron, Harry, Sirius, Remus and Narcissa were all gathered around the other side—every member of their party was enraptured by the items that had appeared out of thin air.

"That's definitely Hermione's," Harry confirmed softly, stepping forward and his hand hovered over the 10¾ inch vinewood wand with a dragon heartstring core before his fingers closed around it and he lifted it off of the desk; Harry stared at the wand like an old friend that he was being reunited with after what felt like an eternity spent apart.

"And I can confirm that that is indeed Draco's wand," Narcissa said reticently, hesitating before she delicately plucked it up, closing her eyes as she brought it to her chest—exhaling deeply as she held it tight.

"How did they get here?" Remus asked pensively.

"I have no idea, there is no sign that _anyone_ has been here," Minerva said carefully.

"Then how did they get here?" Narcissa frowned, "surely someone must have found them and left them there."

"I don't think _someone_ did…but perhaps _something_ did," Minerva said, scrunching up her nose as she held her hands out slightly at her sides. "The air is _charged_ with magic…so—maybe the Castle left them here somehow."

Everyone stared at her in confusion for a moment, before Narcissa snorted, "that is a bit ridiculous, Minerva, surely you see that?"

The evergreen glades trapped in Minerva's green eyes sparked alive as she said, "there are moving staircases and a myriad of other _ridiculous_ things in this Castle, but the _possibility_ that it may be the one responsible for all of this is inconceivable to you?"

Narcissa jerked her chin upwards, but said nothing in response.

"Regardless, I don't think we're going to find anything else tonight, so we ought to leave Minerva in peace for today," Remus said in an authoritative manner, clapping his hands together once whilst he himself headed for the exit.

Everyone wished Minerva their farewells as they also shuffled out—she grasped Sirius's wrist and stopped him so that they may share a word in private.

"Have you made any headway in finding Ms. Paddington?" Minerva asked with a quirked brow, relinquishing her hold on him at the same time.

Sirius sighed heavily, closing his eyes and pressing his palms against his closed eyelids, "nothing. We're no closer than we were a couple weeks ago—we found a letter yesterday…" Sirius trailed off as he looked upon his former teacher once more.

"A letter?"

"From Hermione that was addressed to Lily—one she clearly never sent—all it confirmed was that Dumbledore was a sodding prick," Sirius growled out the end of his statement, eyes hardening to hard pressed steel.

"So you know—"

"About the Unbreakable Vow? Yes," Sirius scowled deeply.

"Dumbledore was a complicated man," Minerva sighed, far too drained to exert any more anger than she already had on the deceased man.

Sirius snorted, "good night, Minnie."

"Good night, Sirius," Minerva said with a small smile, watching as the man strolled out of her office.

 _It feels like we're missing some crucial piece that would help us find her, and yet I have no idea what that might be,_ Sirius thought glumly on his way out. _No idea._


	85. Hey There, Foxy

**Hello again for the day!** **Happy Christmas Eve Eve!**

 **Okay, you lot are going to hate me, I just know it...and I should mention that I didn't originally plan on ending this chapter where I did...but as I was finishing the chapter a bit ago I kind of decided on a whim that that may be * _the_ * place to end it. I'm a smidge evil I know.**

 **I'm so glad that that extra sentence in chapter 83 cleared up that that was a future scene lol.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

 **Friday, August 13th, 1976**

 **Potter Manor**

"May you please cease and desist? It's fucking annoying," Draco called from his Potions workbench.

Hermione scowled at him, still staring out of their open floor-to-ceiling Bay window—she did however stop biting her nails as he wished.

The Potter 'twins' were in their Potions room cleaning out some stale ingredients, tossing any errant scribbles of scraps of parchment that they no longer needed, and were generally purging the room of anything unnecessary.

"Stop worrying, he just left this morning…let's not start freaking out just yet, okay?" Draco asked, spinning around on his stool to face her, sprigs of fresh lavender clasped in his hand.

"Okay."

* * *

 **Tuesday, August 17th, 1976**

 **Potter Manor**

The afternoon sunlight shone through Hermione's vast bedroom window across the three Potter siblings faces—which were contorted and twisted with worry.

Hermione was twirling her wand between her hands, gnawing on her bottom lip anxiously, James was propped up against Hermione's desk, leg bouncing up and down in a jumpy, antsy manner; on the outside Draco appeared to be the only calm one, but there was an unsettling disquiet shimmering in his grey eyes.

"It's not the first time we haven't heard from Sirius when he's been back at Grimmauld Place," Draco reasoned lowly, though the words were weak even to his ears.

"We need to go and check on him—we're a part of the Black line…we can get past the blood wards, I'm sure of it," James said firmly, frustratedly ruffling his hair, getting up and pacing back and forth for a few moments before he ended up falling into Hermione's desk chair—his leg rapidly returned to its previous task, his pent up anxiety trying to find a way out.

"We can't just rush in, _especially_ if it's a hostile situation," Hermione said, tugging at her curls—she was trying to battle the terrible, sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I agree. We need to try to think about this rationally," Draco said.

"Our pack bond with Moony and Pads, that...that tug—string or whatever it is that connects us, it's really faint…Pads is at least," James said in a grim tone, mouth pressed together in a severe line.

Hermione and Draco nodded silently, both with similar expressions to their sibling: Hermione strolled across the room and went to stand next to Draco—who was leaning up against the wall next to her window seat with his arms folded over his chest.

Hermione stared up into Draco's eyes and shared a meaningful look, and in that moment she understood exactly where Draco stood on the matter—he agreed with James, if they didn't hear from Sirius soon then they would go to Grimmauld Place; they would break down the ruddy door if they had to.

A sharp crack ripped through the fabric of the room, and they looked around in confusion before they saw an alarmed Mipsy shifting from foot to foot as she exclaimed, "Mistress Hermione!"

It's funny the things you remember in the aftermath of traumatic events: for example, how Mipsy's wide eyes were practically bulging out of her head in terror, or the fact that she had a wooden spoon in her hand, sauce residue still on it.

"Mipsy, what's wrong?" Hermione clutched her wand just _that_ much tighter as she took a step towards the frightened House Elf.

"Master Black, the pup, there was a flash of white light, a bang, a loud crash and there he was— in the kitchen. He—He," Mipsy couldn't continue, her voice and small body both trembling violently.

It was extremely uncharacteristic for the House Elf to be shaken by anything, which only served to send a sharp stab of panic into all of their hearts.

They didn't need to hear anything further, scrambling as they took off: it was unlike the times they had raced through the house after one another with gay laughter trailing after them—this time they were running as if their lives depended on it, hearts racing, a light sheen of sweat gathering across their bodies as their legs pumped. Recklessly running down the stairs, almost falling down as they sharply turned for the kitchens.

Hermione was ahead of her brothers by half a pace, pupils dilated as the adrenaline pumped through her veins. They could all smell it—it was drowning them, thick and pungently punctuating the air; blood.

When they finally reached the kitchen, panting, shoulders quickly rising and falling, they were so out of it that it took them a moment to spot Sirius leaning against the wall beside the ice box.

Sirius was sitting upright, his right hand holding his left forearm, which had a long gash running down it—the flesh was split open in a jagged uneven way, and a river of crimson was flowing out of him at a frightful rate.

Hermione dashed forward and slid onto her knees beside him, her eyes flying over him, trying to rationally assess the situation: her gaze falling on his left forearm resting on his outstretched left leg (the other leg was bent at the knee).

Sirius's eyes were open, but he was staring almost listlessly right ahead of him, and it was only then that she noticed how badly he was shaking: her blood ran cold as ice—he'd been crucio'd.

Sirius's hair was slick with sweat, there was a cut across his right jawbone, there was a smudge of blood by the corner of his mouth, but she couldn't ascertain if it was his or not.

Sirius's head fell to the side, "ha—hey there, Foxy," he said as he tried to smile—but the result was a pained grimace and his lips pressing together as the shaking persisted.

"Shhh, don't talk, love, don't talk," Hermione pleaded, holding back tears as she noticing how much blood was on the ground— _Sirius's_ blood; she was kneeling in a pool of Sirius's blood.

"Shit. Shit. _Shit_ ," James said repeatedly, hands thrust into his hair, standing at the edge of the pool of blood.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder and saw that Draco was standing—frozen, face ashen and eyes haunted—in the doorway.

"Draco! DRACO!" Hermione screamed, tears blurring him out of sight, but she could see that he hadn't budged, hadn't moved an inch, his eyes were locked in place on the crimson that was spreading out, slithering and snaking its way across the floor.

"Draco!" James yelled, crossing over to his brother and shaking him out of his stupor.

"Bollocks, right," Draco said as he flew across the room, kneeling down on the other side of Sirius—immediately examining his wounds with sharp, calculating eyes.

"We need to get him to St. Mungo's," James said with an increased sense of urgency when Sirius's head lolled to the side, his eyes fluttering closed.

The shaking had only gotten worse, and Hermione hastily ripped a piece of fabric off of the end of her pale turquoise dress, rolled it up and shoved it into his mouth to stop him from biting off his tongue.

"Draco," Hermione said in a shaky voice, one hand on Sirius's shoulder, the other grabbing ahold of James's hand—Draco nodded grimly, placing his hand on Sirius's other shoulder.

 _Crack!_

The air tore apart sharply, sewing itself back together moments later, but the group of wix was gone.


	86. It Is An Honour

**Merry Christmas Eve lovelies!**

 **I think this chapter kind of speaks for itself, so I don't have much to say on that front. Hopefully you all like it!**

 **Please leave a review x**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

" _It is an honour to join the Dark Lord's coalition, son," Orion Black said quietly, despite the fact that there is no emotion in his voice, and an empty, hollow look in his eyes._

 _Sirius flinched backwards, all of his instincts screaming for him to get as far from this wretched house as he can._

 _The air is fraught with ice and something sinister, and Sirius's eyes flick past his parents and his brother—who is shrinking down behind their Mother as much as he can, their eyes meet for a brief moment and Regulus's fear flashed and screamed at him, but then a soft voice from across the room caught his attention._

" _Walburga, I thought you told us he was ready?" Theodus Nott asked. The man had electric blue eyes, dark curls, a sharp jaw, he was wiry and tall—he also looked as if this was the last place he wanted to be, and it was if something crucial had been drained from him, and in that moment Sirius understood. Theodus Nott did not want the same thing as the Dark Lord, but that realisation was not going to save Sirius. Nothing was._

 _Theodus sighed heavily, shaking his head as he turned to leave, but the wix clothed in darkness that had accompanied him remained._

 _Theodus stood in the doorway of the Drawing Room, and sadly, over his shoulder he said, "next time, the Dark Lord will expect that you are certain if you call upon us again. Let this be a lesson to you."_

 _Theodus Nott left, but the others remained._

 _Walburga began to scream, robes billowing out behind her as she stalked out of the room, gruffly dragging Regulus behind her._

 _Orion hesitated, eye turning onto his son and genuine sadness reflected in his grey orbs before he too left._

 _They all left, and Sirius was trapped in a room with three masked wix, all withdrawing wands and glinting cursed blades from their robes._

 _Sirius took out his own wand, pressing his lips together in a grim line, "hit me with your best shot, cocksuckers."_

* * *

"Emergency!"

"We need all available healers now!"

"Get out my way!"

It was a disorienting experience: yelling, white floors, white walls, crimson smearing everywhere.

The three animagi's senses were being overloaded, with the bright lights, and the Healers began to crowd around them—trying to push them out of the way in order to get to Sirius.

The Potter siblings had managed to get Sirius onto a bed—his blood was seeping into the starch white sheets, and the pallor of his skin only seemed to get paler by the second.

"You've done enough now get out of our way," a Healer said: he was a rather thick man, with a square looking mustache, and he was gruffly attempting to shove Draco out of the way.

"Listen you ungrateful little _cunts_ , move so we can do our job!" The man snarled—his face growing red as spittle flew out of his mouth: the Potters were blocking the door, almost acting like a barrier against anyone they thought was going to harm Sirius (they were extremely in edge and their Pack bond was flaring to life, insisting that they protect theirs).

At that particularly _lovely_ comment Hermione and James drew their wands, pointing them directly into the larger man's face—Hermione's eyes were sparking with electricity, her hair was cracking with magic as it floated upwards and swirled around her head as if it had a life of its own, and James's hazel eyes swirled with a inferno, rolling and consuming everything as he glowered at the Healer.

The Healer still had not released his hold on Draco—who had a murderous look scrawled across his face—and had just puffed out his chest as if trying to intimidate them with his immense girth.

"I suggest you get your meaty paws off of him, now," Hermione said calmly, but the underlying threat was made abundantly clear by the ire present in her eyes.

"Little girl, I suggest you step out of the—" The healer didn't get to finish whatever he was going to say, because Draco waved his wand, eyes stone cold and hard, sending the Healer flying backwards—the force wasn't strong enough to knock him out, but it did however, knock him flat on his arse.

Normally James would be amused by such a sight, but instead he swiftly grabbed his siblings by their sleeves and dragged them backwards into Sirius's room—Hermione wasted no time in waving her wand, and began to chant lowly.

Whilst Hermione was busy throwing up impregnable wards, Draco was pulling James by his forearm over to Sirius's bed.

"Follow my lead, and do _only_ what I tell you," Draco instructed, James nodded curtly, grim determination on his face.

"We need to get some blood replenishing potions in him, and you can seal up the smaller wounds, whilst I focus on the larger ones—and when you're finished you can help me...because I'm going to need it," Draco reeled off instructions as he reached into the back pocket of his jeans—grabbing his petite, leather roll up pouch where he kept a small selection of potions in case of emergency.

Draco gracefully rolled it out on the bedside table, revealing the several, delicate phials with various coloured liquids secured within it: Draco's hand panned over them before it landed on the Dittany—with a flick of his wrist he tossed it across the bed at James, who caught it with ease.

Draco grabbed ahold of his blood replenishing potion, and he turned so that he was right in beside Sirius—thankful that they had thought to have Sirius sit up, propping him up with a mountain of pillows.

He dutifully ignored the increased loud noises and outraged protests that were coming from just outside the room.

Hermione was standing in front of the door, having finished her task and her wand was loosely grasped in her hand as she casually scrutinised the Healers—who were now arguing about what action needed to be taken so they could get inside of the room.

Trying to dismantle Hermione's wards had been wildly unsuccessful, and they were arguing rather loudly amongst themselves.

 _Pack_ rumbled around in her head as if her very soul were speaking aloud, _protect_.

On the other side of the room, Draco was grimacing as he examined the gash on Sirius's left forearm—instinctively reaching out to rub at his own forearm. Grateful that James didn't notice the motion as he glanced over at his grey eyed brother.

Draco swallowed as he pointed his wand at Sirius's arm, trying to ascertain exactly what was wrong—determining that whatever had inflicted the damage had been cursed.

With a low curse, his eyes flicked over to the door at Hermione, who whirled around at that exact moment, eyes worriedly scanning Sirius before she hissed, "we're going to have to let at least one of them in at some point." She paused, her nose crinkling in disgust, "definitely not that thick prick though, I don't want him _anywhere_ near Sirius."

"They _aren't_ kicking us out!" Draco hissed back, refocusing on the task at hand.

The room fell into a hushed quiet, the boys working silently, Hermione kept glancing over anxiously at them, desperately wishing to assist, but she knew Draco was better at healing spells, and she understood that he needed his space to work. Plus, she had to make sure that no one could get in and hurt Sirius—the ones responsible for his injuries may come back and try to finish the job.

Hermione tightened her grip on her wand when a familiar face appeared in front of her on the other side of her wards.

"The Aurors are here," Hermione announced coldly, eyes narrowing as she came face-to-face with Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody himself.

There were two other wizards flanking him: a fresh faced man, that could not be a few years older than her, peach fuzz on his chin and cheeks, bright brown eyes, and ruffled blonde hair, and another wizard that she'd once known—Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The dark skinned man—barely, as he too had only just passed into manhood—looked more boyish than ever, with a strong broad nose, and eyebrows that were impeccably groomed. His eyes, however were filled with annoyance and curiosity as he peered at her over Moody's shoulder, his head tilting to the side.

Alastor leaned closer to the wards, so close his nose was almost brushing them, and Hermione almost marvelled at the fact that he had both of his eyes still—she knew that he lost it sometime during the First Wizarding War, but it was still a bit disconcerting to not see his magic eye zipping about frantically.

"Potter, I demand that you take down these _bloody_ wards, this minute!" Moody commanded.

"Oh. We haven't been formally introduced, it's nice to meet you Alastor Moody," Hermione said coolly, but there was a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Hermione Potter, take down these wards, I won't ask again," Moody said in what she supposed was supposed to be threatening, but the persisting thought on her mind was that they need to protect Sirius. If they weren't here then _anyone_ could get to him. _They_ could get to him.

Hermione cocked her head to the side in a similar manner to Kingsley, "take them down yourself," Hermione responded, throwing up a _Muffliato_ , strolling across the room and heavily falling into the single red armchair that had been shoved into the corner of the room.

She held Moody's steady gaze as he started to bark orders at his two lackeys, and almost missed the fact that Draco was speaking.

"I—I've done all I can to keep him alive…but we're going to need qualified officials in here at some point to finish off the job," Draco said, echoing Hermione's earlier sentiment as he tiredly strode over to her.

Hermione broke away from Moody's intense stare and peered up at Draco—who raised an eyebrow before shrugging, bending down slightly as his hands slipped underneath Hermione and picked her up. Hermione let out a soft yelp as he shifted so that he had taken her place and she was now nestled sideways in his lap.

Hermione rolled her eyes, shifting until she was more comfortable and her arms loosely wrapped around his neck,and she rested her head on her arm, in turn Draco tightly wrapped his own arms around her waist.

By Sirius's bed, James had pulled up one of the chairs and was sitting down beside his best mate, hand firmly holding onto his friend's—which was still warm to the touch, for now at least.

Time fell away, and in frustration the Aurors played their last card, it was their last hope and all they could do was pray that it would work: Moody was quite put out that even the ruddy curse breaker he had sent for hadn't been successful in breaching the young Potter's wards (nor had an onslaught of his finest Aurors that weren't currently out on missions).

Alastor Moody had contacted Dorea and Charlus Potter—who had been out for an early dinner to celebrate their wedding anniversary.

James was the first one to spot their parents outside the wards: Dorea looked a mixture of furious and worried, whilst Charlus's expression was almost unreadable, his brow deeply knitted together.

One of the Healers tried to say something to Dorea, gesturing wildly at the room. Dorea whirled on the Healer with cold fury—James couldn't hear a lick of it, but he knew that if the Healer said even one word more that they were likely to get hexed something nasty.

"Mione, Dray—Mum and Dad are here," James said as he stood up, but he did not relinquish his hold on Sirius's hand.

James's siblings slowly followed his line of sight, and both of them flinched slightly when they saw fire spitting from Dorea's fingertips as she jabbed a finger at the same thick prick that had tried to reprimand them earlier.

Draco lightly squeezed Hermione's hip, and it was only then that either of them moved.

Hermione crawled out of Draco's lap and cautiously approached the door, and with a flick of her wand she removed the _Muffliato_.

The Potter Matriarch stopped berating the crass man and stepped towards her daughter, the fury instantly melted into a tender expression. "It's okay sweetheart, you're safe now, nothing is going to happen to Sirius," Dorea said softly.

"It was _him,_ Mum! I know it! They tried to—" Hermione's mouth clamped shut, she didn't dare say anything else. She didn't trust everyone on the other side of the door—she _did_ trust Moody and Kingsley for what it was worth. The scent of Sirius's blood still hung thickly in the air—the tangy smell was still smothering her senses, Draco's as well and that was what had them both on edge.

"Let them in, Hermione," Draco whispered into her ear, his voice a soft caress—she hadn't even noticed his presence behind her, one of his hands came to rest on her shoulder.

He raised his head, defiance sparking in his eyes as he said much louder, "she'll take them down as soon as you promise that you won't remove us from the room."

"You _aren't_ family," the same Healer that had manhandled Draco earlier grunted.

Dorea's raven hair whipped to the side as she shot a sharp look over her shoulder, "I dare you to say that again, Tottle."

"Potter—"

"Tottle, that boy is _my_ damn well son, which is what I told your chit of a receptionist downstairs when she tried to stop me."

"Dorea," Moody said gruffly—deciding that perhaps it was time to step in before Dorea hexed the man silly—marching over to stand beside the irate witch.

"Alastor—" Dorea shot the man a sweet smile much like the one her daughter had bestowed upon him earlier, "—my son made an offer, and I think it would be in your best interest to comply. They have been quite gracious in arriving at a compromise that all parties will be satisfied with."

" _Fine_ , they can stay _outside_ the room with the door open," Alastor said, looking sternly at Healer Tottle. The man merely grunted in response.

A heartbeat later Hermione lowered the wards—almost getting knocked out of the way as Healers rushed into the room.

Hermione fell back against Draco who shielded her from the Healers with his own body—when all the Healers were inside, yelling at each other as they got to work, Hermione looked up at Draco and shot him a grateful smile.

She stepped out of Draco's grasp, exiting the room only to throw herself into Charlus's arms.

Dorea swiftly engulfed Draco in a hug, and when James joined them a moment later she drew him in as well.

Then the Potters were left to stand outside the door and wait, wait, _wait_.


	87. She's Not Alone

**Hello lovelies!**

 **I tried to post this chapter yesterday, but FFN was being weird and didn't let me. Either way I really hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

The potent smell of peaches was heavy in the air, the summer breeze blew through a shock of white hair as its owner sat crossed-legged on top of her best mate's bed, fingers tracing absently across the royal purple bed sheets.

"Something is horribly wrong, Pans," Riley murmured, head toggling towards her friend who was lying on the bed beside her.

"Sirius?" Pandora asked as she sat up, reaching out and brushing Riley's choppy bangs out of her eyes.

"It's like there's this…gaping hole in my chest—"

Pandora rolled off the bed, placing her hands on her hips, "I think we should go to St. Mungo's," Pandora said, pale eyes staring at her friend, unblinking.

"St. Mungo's?" Riley asked in a daze, head tilting to the side in confusion, unfolding her legs so they were hanging off the end of the bed.

"Come along now, we mustn't tarry," Pandora replied airily, walking round the bed and stopping in front of Riley.

"But…Pans—" Riley didn't get anything else out before Pandora grabbed ahold of her hand and tugged her off of the bed.

Riley barely managed to snatch up her black leather boots on her way out the room, much less get a word in edgewise. With that nothing more was said, and the two girls set out for St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

* * *

They must have looked quite the pair as they entered the hospital: which was on the other side of the glass window of the red-bricked, condemned department store—Purge and Dowse, Ltd.

Riley in her bright blue shorts, an oversized white shirt that fell off her shoulder, and her boots were on her feet now, albeit untied, and Pandora in her mid thigh lilac sundress, black strappy shoes, and broad, black floppy hat on her head.

When they arrived, the receptionist's desk had a little green sign placed on it saying that she was on break: Riley saw it and immediately made a line for the powder blue armchairs in the waiting area, before Pandora stopped her.

Pandora placed her hands on Riley's shoulders and after a bit of convincing, she managed to rope Riley into searching for Sirius's room—part of Riley still wanted to wait and make sure it was okay before they trotted off through the halls willy nilly.

They'd been searching for some time, ducking and avoiding Healers that may ask too many questions when a voice said softly, "Riley?"

Relief washed through her as soon as she heard the voice, because she recognised it instantly—Riley loved the person it belonged to, very, very much.

"Hermione," Riley sighed happily, spinning on her heel and catching sight of the raven haired girl—whose arms she dove into, drinking in her warm, comforting smell.

Riley pulled back just enough to look at Hermione properly, her bottom lip trembling as she asked, "so he is here...is—is he okay?"

"They still working on him, I couldn't stand waiting so I told everyone I needed to get some fresh air," Hermione said sadly, reaching up to brush Riley's locks backwards and away from her face, before she tenderly stroked her cropped hair.

Riley's airway closed, twisting shut as a hand ripped through her skin, directly into her chest cavity and grabbed hold of her lungs—squeezing them tighter by the second.

She somehow stole enough oxygen back to ask quietly, "was it his parents?"

Hermione immediately stiffened in her arms, "we're not sure. All we know is—his arm was pretty messed up, it got slashed with a cursed blade, and I—he'll be fine, Riles!" Hermione added quickly when she took note of the blatant fear in Riley's eyes.

Riley nodded, numb.

Hermione glanced over the Hufflepuff's shoulder at Pandora—whose pale eyes pierced right into Hermione's soul, thoroughly flicking through all of her misgivings; Hermione swallowed jerkily and averted her eyes.

"We can go find the others, Hermione," Pandora said suddenly.

Hermione opened her mouth as if to say something, but Pandora shook her head firmly, "you go and get some fresh air, we'll be fine."

"I can take you to—"

"We'll be fine," Pandora insisted, one hand on Riley's shoulder and the other on Hermione's face. "We'll be fine."

Several moments pass before Hermione nodded her head, stepping out of Riley's embrace entirely—stopping to fondly stroke her cheek once more, before she began to meander aimlessly down the hall.

"Something seems a bit off with Hermione, are you sure we should be leaving her alone?" Riley asked as she watched the retreating form of her dear friend.

Pandora giggled softly, "she's not alone—now, we should go and find Sirius's room, don't you agree?"

"Yes, of course," Riley answered, lacing her fingers through Pandora's and allowing her friend to guide her down the bright white corridor. They had a wizard they needed to see.

* * *

Hermione wandered around the back of St. Mungo's, and down the street a fair bit before ducking into the closest alleyway.

She pressed her palms against the cool brickwork of the seemingly decrepit building, and drew in a haggard breath—she didn't know how long she stayed there, but after a while a deep, smooth voice made her jump and instinctively her hand flew to her wand.

Hermione's eyes settled on her companion: Draco, who had an already lit fag held between two fingers and one hand shoved into his pocket as he slowly approached her.

"How are you holding up?" Draco asked in a gentle, coaxing tone when he stopped in front of her.

"I'm not," Hermione replied honestly, sniffing harshly as she stole his fag from him—he merely quirked a brow as she raised it to her lips and took a large drag.

Draco nodded silently, accepting the cigarette when she handed it back to him.

"Things are changing…" Draco said after some time, the rest of his sentence left hanging in the air.

"Yea," Hermione responded, resting her head against his arm for a brief moment. "They are."

Draco was just thinking about putting his arm around her when she slowly stepped away from him, hesitating before she sauntered down the alley from whence she came, arms swinging loosely at her sides.

Hermione paused long enough to call softly over her shoulder, "we should get back."

Draco nodded to himself, taking one final drag of his fag before dropping it onto the ground, crushing it with the heel of his shoe, tiny wisps of smoke drifting upwards from the extinguished cigarette.

Draco watched Hermione for a few moments before he trailed after her: he eventually caught up to her, and when he did she reached over and squeezed his hand for a brief moment—her fingers trembling.

Things were certainly changing, but, Draco feared, not for the better.


End file.
